L'ascension de la fée noire
by Lusaphira
Summary: Elle n'avait jamais craint les ténèbres. Elle y était chez elle, depuis le placard sous l'escalier. Sauf qu'à force de s'y noyer, elle risquait de s'y perdre et d'oublier qui elle était vraiment. Venez découvrir l'histoire prophétisée de Harmonie Potter, une sorcière d'exception, dont le destin allait la conduire loin, bien plus loin que ce qui semblait possible.
1. Comment détruire un ange ?

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs.

J'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle fiction sur Harry Potter. Contrairement à ma précédente ou je ne savais pas trop ou aller, j'ai déjà bien avancé dans le scénario de celle ci. Tout est déjà planifié et couché sur papier, de la trame principale aux différents arcs, seule l'écriture en elle même est à faire. J'ai également plusieurs chapitres d'avance en réserve, en cas de syndrome de la page blanche.

Tout ceci pour vous dire que je compte finir celle-ci, quel que soit le temps qu'il faudra.

Merci d'avoir lu ceci, je ne vous retiendrais pas plus.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Comment détruire un ange ?**

Vernon Dursley, qui habitait au 4, Privet Drive, dans une charmante maison de la banlieue londonienne, était un chef d'entreprise tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Le pavillon familial était représentatif de la normalité et du conformisme de la famille et seul le numéro permettait de le différencier de ses voisins. La pelouse était impeccablement tondue, nettement séparée des impeccables parterres de bégonias qui fleurissaient sous les fenêtres. La palissade fraîchement repeinte émettait une impression de propreté, tandis que les vitres régulièrement lavées dénotaient une légère obsession pour la perfection. Certains voisins auraient pu qualifier Mrs Dursley de tatillonne, mais elle était assez peu occupée en journée et tuait une partie du temps en s'assurant que tout était impeccable chez elle.

Vernon était directeur de la Grunnings, une compagnie qui vendait des perceuses et qu'il avait redressée depuis qu'il en avait obtenu la direction. Cet homme d'affaire était corpulent et la rondeur du visage accentuée par son cou presque inexistant aurait pu sembler ridicule, s'il ne portait pas d'onéreux costumes noirs qui amélioraient son apparence en accentuant son imposante stature.

Son épouse, Pétunia Dursley, était tout l'inverse de son mari. Son visage était maigre et surmontait un cou démesurément long qui lui était bien pratique pour épier au-dessus des clôtures de ses voisins.

Leur unique fils, Dudley était un garçon blond assez grassouillet. Il était l'être le plus parfait selon ses parents, sa mère louant ses manières et sa gentillesse, tandis que son père se félicitait de voir un garçon actif et audacieux, pas un de ces intellectuels falots et trouillards qui n'aidaient pas la société à cause de leur manque d'esprit d'entreprise.

En résumé, la famille Dursley était une famille conservatrice tout ce qu'il y avait de plus correcte. Leur excellente réputation parmi leur voisinage, ainsi que la façade de normalité qu'ils s'étaient construite, faisaient d'eux des personnes très recommandables.

En réalité, cette famille n'avait qu'un défaut.

L'existence qu'ils montraient au monde n'était qu'une façade. Derrière les murs de leur pavillon, ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée de voir leur petit monde confortable s'écrouler. Ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée que soit révélé l'horrible squelette dissimulé dans le placard.

En effet, une quatrième personne habitait dans cette maison.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Harmonie Potter était tout sauf normale.

Chez cette jeune fille de sept ans, tout respirait l'anormalité, tel une irrésistible force en elle qui attirait tous les regards, comme un nuage noir qui semblait leur crier qu'elle existait, mais qu'elle n'était pas comme eux.

Elle était impossible à ne pas voir, elle semblait même avoir le pouvoir d'attirer les regards et d'ancrer son visage sur la rétine de ses interlocuteurs, pouvant ainsi rester à hanter les mémoires de ceux qui la voyaient.

Harmonie était différente des autres enfants. Tout en elle criait la différence, même ses vêtements trop grands et qui suscitaient toujours de désagréables commentaires dans le voisinage. Au dire de tous, Mr et Mrs Dursley étaient des gens biens sous tous les aspects, c'était une véritable tragédie pour eux d'avoir du recueillir leur nièce, qui ne montraient pas une once de reconnaissance envers eux.

Chaque fois que Mrs Peterson voyait la brune passer devant chez elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en critiquant cette mauvaise graine qui se vêtait d'habits trop grands et de baskets trouées, comme un de ces hooligans qui vandalisaient les poubelles, et qui finirait sans aucun doute par devenir l'un de ces fléaux de la société.

Il faut dire que dans ce milieu ou l'ordre et l'apparence régnaient, Harmonie semblait faire tâche avec ses cheveux bruns mal coiffés et grossièrement coupés au niveau du cou, comme une sauvageonne.

Ses grosses lunettes rondes rafistolées avec du papier adhésif cachaient une bonne part de son visage, comme pour mieux le dissimuler au reste du monde. Elle semblait attirer les regards par son apparence incongrue, tout en ne livrant pas un portrait clairement défini.

Cependant, ce que personne ne pouvait oublier, c'était ces extraordinaires yeux verts. Ils n'étaient pas d'un vert sapin ennuyeux et commun, c'étaient de véritables émeraudes brillantes et qui semblaient scruter le monde en profondeur, comme si elle voyait des choses invisibles pour les autres. Tout le monde semblait mal à l'aise en voyant ces yeux effroyablement fixes et qui luisaient d'une haine croissant chaque jour, un poison qui finirait par rejaillir.

En bref, tout criait au fauteur de troubles. Elle était si différente et anormale, qu'elle effrayait intérieurement tous les habitants de Privet Drive.

Même à l'école, elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus différent.

Elle n'avait aucun ami, en raison du fait qu'elle se montrait distante. Bien sûr, personne n'avait compris, ou même n'avait voulu voir, que la bande de Dudley terrifiait et menaçait tous ceux qui tenteraient de s'approcher de la cousine du blond grassouillet.

Pour ses professeurs, elle était une énigme. Harmonie était toujours silencieuse, n'osant jamais prendre la parole. Ils supposaient qu'elle était timide ou qu'elle était ignorante, puisque ses notes oscillaient aux alentours de la moyenne. Pour le plus grand agacement de tous ses enseignants, elle ne posait jamais de questions. Tous avaient lentement fini par baisser les bras, la laissant s'enfermer dans son mutisme. Ils avaient en moyenne trente-six autres élèves sur les bras et ce n'est pas comme si la seule Harmonie était plus importante que les autres.

Pourtant, Harmonie était loin d'être une idiote.

Ne pas poser de questions était une règle absolue lorsqu'on vivait chez les Dursley.

La seule fois ou elle avait eu une réponse, c'est lorsqu'elle avait demandé ou avait-elle obtenu la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'elle avait au-dessus de l'œil droit.

Elle revoyait encore le visage chevalin de sa tante s'assombrir, alors qu'elle pinçait les narines et racontait vaguement quelque chose à propos de l'accident de voiture ayant tué ses parents ivres. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu en savoir plus, la violente gifle donnée par son oncle l'avait dissuadée de questionner de nouveau le sujet de ses parents.

Après cette demande, pourtant parfaitement légitime, elle avait été enfermée dans sa chambre, enfin si le placard sous l'escalier méritait seulement ce nom.

Son oncle l'avait violemment jetée dans le sombre réduit, lancée comme un déchet contre le mur avant de verrouiller la porte, ne laissant pour seule source de lumière les rais filtrant sous la porte.

Dans ce sombre placard, elle s'était roulée en boule sous la couverture miteuse pour y pleurer silencieusement. Ecrasant la petite araignée qui lui courrait dessus, elle avait fini par réaliser pleinement à quel point elle était différente.

Celle que son oncle ne cessait de traiter de monstre avait fini par apprécier son placard.

Isolée, toute seule, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle n'avait plus peur du noir depuis longtemps, forcée de s'y habituer et de réprimer silencieusement sa terreur.

Harmonie savait que dans l'obscurité, elle était chez elle. On ne pouvait pas la voir, on ne pouvait pas la toucher ou lui faire de mal. Elle se sentait en sécurité, elle avait même gravé son nom sur le derrière de l'une des marches.

C'est dans ce placard, complètement isolée du monde, que la brune avait fini par comprendre. Elle était différente de tous les autres humains et de tous les enfants.

Ils étaient aimés et elle, non.

Ils recevaient des jouets, elle n'avait jamais rien eu de sa famille.

Ils avaient des cadeaux pour leur anniversaire, alors qu'elle avait ignoré sa date de naissance pendant des années.

Ils avaient appris tôt leur nom, tandis qu'elle l'avait su à l'école. Lorsque l'enseignante lui avait dit qu'elle était Harmonie Potter, elle ne l'avait pas crue. Elle avait toujours été "le monstre".

Alors, Harmonie avait fini par comprendre une chose.

Ce que ses tuteurs faisaient étaient "mal". Ce qu'elle ferait pour elle, était "bien".

Cette idée s'était si ancrée en elle, qu'elle était restée, même lorsqu'elle avait fini par se renseigner à la bibliothèque.

Son oncle ne se souciait pas de ce qu'elle faisait de son rare temps libre, tant qu'elle faisait ses tâches et qu'elle préparait le repas. Il ne se souciait pas d'elle. Tant qu'elle était hors de sa vue, il pouvait toujours espérer vivre parfaitement normalement.

Harmonie dissimulait ses rares et précieuses possessions sous l'escalier, dont une carte d'accès à la bibliothèque locale.

Personne ne savait exactement comment elle l'avait obtenu et la secrétaire ne s'en souciait pas le moindre du monde. Tant que la jeune fille payait, elle renouvelait son abonnement annuel.

Harmonie lui semblait étrange, habillée de façon vulgaire, mais tant qu'elle ne causait pas d'ennuis, la femme à l'air revêche ne disait rien.

La brune passait des heures à lire, assouvissant sa soif de connaissance.

Philosophie, Histoire, Lois, Physique, Chimie et Sciences naturelles étaient ses centres d'intérêts et les ouvrages qu'elle lisait étaient souvent d'un niveau avancé, même pour des étudiants universitaires. Pourtant, elle s'accrochait, cherchant à comprendre son monde, puisqu'elle ne pouvait poser la moindre question, lorsqu'elle était enfermée au 4, Privet Drive.

Lorsqu'elle referma le traité de chimie dont-elle avait pris quelques notes sur un vieux morceau de son cahier de cours, elle fourra soigneusement le morceau de papier dans la doublure de son manteau. Elle profitait d'une déchirure de la couture intérieure pour cacher dans le rembourrage tout ce qui ne devait pas tomber entre les mains de sa tante, même si cette dernière n'avait pratiquement jamais fouillé ses poches.

Lorsqu'elle rentra à la maison, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard, comme le lui indiquait sa montre au verre fracturé.

Elle courut le plus vite possible pour retourner chez elle et trembla de peur en imaginant la réaction de son oncle, lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée.

Par chance, celle-ci n'était pas fermée.

Par malchance, son oncle se tenait juste devant-elle.

Le visage violacé de Vernon indiquait qu'il était furieux. Elle ne put pas dire le moindre mot, qu'une violente gifle la projetait sur le sol.

- Espèce de misérable bonne à rien ! éructa t-il en la frappant dans les côtes et en la projetant contre le carrelage de la cuisine. Encore en retard, espèce de paresseuse ! dit-il en la frappant de nouveau sur la jambe droite, à l'endroit auquel elle avait déjà plusieurs bleus dus aux coups de la veille.

Harmonie marmonna pathétiquement une excuse, en tenant de se relever, grimaçant intérieurement à cause de la brûlure de la semaine dernière. Elle avait été une fois de plus en retard et avait reçu un coup de poêle à frire chaude sur le bras droit. Sur le coup, la douleur avait été cuisante, mais à terme, elle s'y habituait. C'était moins douloureux que la fracture de son poignet gauche qu'elle avait reçu à l'âge de cinq ans, lorsque son oncle avait vu que le ménage n'était toujours pas fait.

Il faut dire que Dudley prenait un malin plaisir à saboter son travail. Que ce soit en passant dans les toilettes après qu'elle ait fini de les récurer, ou que ce soit en renversant son assiette sur le sol fraîchement lavé, il excellait dans cet art. Bien sûr, Duddykins était tellement parfait, qu'elle était forcément coupable de la moindre chose qui arrivait.

Ce triste soir de mars ne fut pas bien différent.

Elle dut concocter le repas, regardant les deux porcs se gaver, avant de recevoir un morceau de pain sec et un broc d'eau, sous le regard courroucé de la mule qui lui servait de tante. Une nouvelle fois, elle se retrouva dans son abri obscur, d'ou lui parvenaient les sons du match de cricket qui était diffusé à la télévision.

Elle épia soigneusement le salon à travers des persiennes, s'assurant que personne ne se dirige vers elle. Elle regarda le papier empli de notes avant de le dissimuler sous une interstice du sol irrégulier.

Harmonie finit par s'endormir, malgré la faim qui la tenaillait encore, ainsi que ses blessures.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par les coups portés sur la porte, ainsi que les cris stridents du cheval qui lui servait de tante.

- Tu manges et tu te laves tout de suite, dit-elle avec raideur. Après, tu vas aller chez le droguiste et tu m'achètes cette liste. Tu ramènes l'argent dans la corbeille de l'entrée et ne penses même pas à en voler. Ensuite, tu t'occupes des fleurs et tu prépareras notre collation du soir. Nous serons rentrés pour vingt heures, tâches de ne pas tout gâcher, une fois de plus.

Harmonie s'exécuta sans broncher, préférant s'assurer de ne pas mettre en colère sa tante.

Elle eut le privilège de prendre un rapide petit déjeuner, comportant une tartine beurrée, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour être consigné. Comme d'habitude, elle eut droit à dix minutes de répit dans la douche, à l'eau froide évidemment, puisque le monstre n'avait jamais droit aux privilèges réservés aux autres habitants de la maison.

La brune se hâta de dissimuler son corps malingre sous les vieux vêtements de Dudley, avant de sortir vers la boutique. Bien évidemment, Dudley était encore en pyjama, en train de vider un sachet de bonbons devant son dessin animé favori. Il serait probablement encore en pyjama, lorsqu'elle aurait terminé ses commissions, le magasin se trouvant pourtant à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Par chance, elle disposait du vieux chariot à roulettes généreusement prêté par sa tante, même si cette antiquité aux roues cabossées zigzaguait sur le béton et menaçait régulièrement de se renverser.

Lorsqu'elle revint, chargée comme un mulet avec les sacs d'engrais et les outils de jardinage commandés par sa tante, elle vit que les Dursley étaient déjà de sortie.

Harmonie commença immédiatement à décharger le matériel et consulta sa montre.

Immédiatement, elle sortit tous les outils nécessaires à l'entretien des plates bandes, avant de se mettre à travailler dans le garage accolé au reste de la maison.

- Commençons, murmura t-elle en s'appliquant à sa tâche.

Les sacs d'engrais finirent partiellement vidés dans un seau, avant d'être relégués aux côtés de la vieille tondeuse à gazon. Pétunia saurait que les fleurs n'avaient pas été nourries, si jamais elle trouvait les sacs encore fermés.

Histoire de se donner un minimum de crédibilité, Harmonie désherba les massifs de fleurs. C'était une tâche qu'elle détestait avec passion, courbée sous le soleil, assoiffée et ruisselante de sueur, alors qu'elle se blessait régulièrement les mains. C'était un miracle que le tétanos ne l'ait pas encore tuée, songeait-elle, amère.

Lorsque sa tante revint, elle ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard. Elle la héla depuis la cuisine, lui ordonnant de venir. Lorsque la brune fut présente dans le salon, Dudley avait déjà placé son énorme fessier devant le poste. Pétunia pinçait les narines, un peu comme lorsqu'elle affrontait une tâche tenace. Elle ne lui adressa qu'une phrase, une plainte sur le fait que les gâteaux apéritifs n'étaient pas encore tous installés. Harmonie avait juste oublié de sortir les boissons gazeuses de Dudley du réfrigérateur, mais si elle l'avait fait avant, elle aurait été punie pour lui avoir servi un soda chaud.

- Je suis désolée ma tante, prononça t-elle avec crainte.

Pétunia la gifla, surprenant la jeune fille au point qu'elle chancelle et qu'elle s'agrippe au mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber.

- Tes mains ! hurla le cheval, alors qu'Harmonie se retenait en ayant posé ses mains pleines de terre sur le mur repeint.

- Incapable, grogna Vernon depuis son fauteuil qui grinçait sous le poids du cachalot. Retournes à l'extérieur, finir ce que ta tante t'a demandé de faire. Je te préviens, tu ne rentreras pas tant que ce ne sera pas fait et ne comptes pas manger ce soir !

Vaincue, la brune réajusta ses horribles lunettes rondes, avant de retourner chercher ses outils dans le garage.

Elle ferma soigneusement la porte entre le garage, qui servait plus à ranger un tas de camelote que la voiture, et la buanderie.

Lorsqu'elle eut tout pris, vérifiant le contenu de ses poches, elle sortit la lame de cutter qu'elle avait volée chez le droguiste, avant de se diriger vers le compteur de gaz intérieur et de cisailler l'entrée principale, comme elle avait déjà fait en dévissant légèrement le tuyau qui alimentait l'intérieur du four de la cuisine, ou le gaz s'était déjà accumulé. Un léger sifflement, ainsi qu'une infime odeur de soufre lui confirma l'existence de la fuite.

Harmonie sortit en refermant soigneusement la porte, laissant le gaz saturer l'espace confiné du garage, que Vernon avait scellé en bouchant toutes les sorties d'air durant l'hiver dernier.

La brune mima de nouveau un travail intensif sur les bégonias, écoutant ce qui se disait dans le salon. Elle était juste sous la fenêtre et même si les sons étaient étouffés, elle jetait de discrets coups d'œil.

Vernon piocha dans les chips, avant d'enfourner une pelletée dans sa large bouche, laissant des miettes dans sa moustache grisonnante.

Il sortit les verres à vin de l'armoire aux portes de verre, signifiant qu'il allait aller chercher une des bouteilles conservées dans le garage.

Harmonie s'esquiva discrètement, traversant la rue.

De l'autre coté, elle attendit, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle brûlait d'impatience, pensa t-elle avec une ironie malsaine.

- Voilà, songeait-elle. Vernon doit être devant la porte du garage. Vu qu'elle coince un peu, il va forcer d'un coup d'épaule et là, il va renverser les seaux d'eau que j'ai mis en équilibre, juste au dessus du potassium répandu à terre, à coté de l'engrais et de l'essence. Pas besoin d'être un génie en chimie pour savoir que la poudre de potassium s'enflamme au contact de l'eau et que l'appel d'air qu'il a créé à répandu le gaz dans le reste de la maison. Pile dans les proportions idéales.

Durant quelques secondes, Harmonie craignit que sa planification se soit révélée être un échec.

Soudain, une déflagration retentit, alors que le toit du garage était soufflé par l'explosion qui fit voler en éclats toutes les vitres du pavillon. Le nuage rouge sombre finit par se rétracter, alors que les flammes consumaient l'intérieur ravagé et qu'une fumée noire ne s'élève du 4, Privet Drive.

Harmonie Potter sourit, avant de se rendre compte que cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cette curieuse sensation de libération.

- Bon voyage en enfer, siffla t-elle entre ses dents.

Enfin, les Dursley étaient morts.

Sa bombe avait été parfaitement efficace.

_" Lorsque j'ai rencontré Harmonie Potter pour la première fois, j'ai été choquée par ses yeux. Jamais de toute ma carrière d'enseignante, je n'avais vu un regard aussi perçant et brillant, tout en étant aussi froid que la glace. Je n'ai jamais oublié ces yeux verts, qui semblaient révéler ce que cette enfant cachait. [...] Je savais qu'elle avait un secret, mais j'ignorais qu'elle dissimulait son intelligence derrière ces yeux fixes qui semblaient avides de savoir, mais qui luisaient également d'une rage canalisée. Je n'avais pas compris qui était vraiment cette enfant. Personne n'avait compris, nous avions tous étés aveuglés. Non, je pense plutôt que nous ne voulions pas voir la réalité. "_

_Interview donnée par Mrs. Duharam, enseignante d'Harmonie Potter en 1985, à un journaliste du Times, le 2 juillet 2019._


	2. Un esprit indéchiffrable

Bonsoir à tous !

Je suis content que le nouveau concept vous plaise. Je sais que la thématique d'une version féminine de Harry a déjà été utilisée à de multiples reprises, surtout dans les fics anglo-saxonnes, mais je voulais essayer. Je compte donner une dimension et une orientation différente à mon héroïne.

Je ne dirais rien, vous devrez voir, même si ceux ayant lu mes autres fics savent que je suis capable d'aller partout !

En ce qui concerne les reviews, je vous remercie, elles me soutiennent et m'incitent à continuer. Je ne dévoilerais rien de l'avenir et je n'expliciterais pas le titre. Il faudra attendre.

Merci pour le soutien et bonne lecture à tous !

Ce chapitre contient également un hommage à un acteur de talent que j'aimais beaucoup : Michael Clarke Duncan.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un esprit indéchiffrable**

Lorsque les camions des pompiers étaient finalement arrivés sur les lieux du sinistre, toutes sirènes hurlantes, ils mirent plusieurs dizaines de minutes à circonscrire l'incendie.

Pendant ce temps, Harmonie n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce. Son regard luisant était rivé sur ce qui était son ancienne prison, admirant le spectacle devant-elle, celui de l'incendie de ces déchets qui la traitaient comme une esclave. Pour ces fumiers, elle était une abjection, réduite à tellement moins qu'un être humain. Ces crétins n'avaient rien compris, elle était spéciale. Elle se savait tellement plus qu'eux.

Harmonie avait intérieurement savouré le spectacle, laissant son visage figé en une expression indéchiffrable. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle savait se montrer dénuée d'expression, que les mouvements lisibles sur son visage lui servaient de la même façon qu'on utilisait un outil. Elle n'avait cessé de regarder les ruines calcinées, que lorsqu'un des vaillants pompiers l'avait éloignée en direction de l'ambulance.

Harmonie savait qu'elle allait être interrogée par ces médecins, malgré sa fausse apparence choquée. Elle avait toujours aimé jouer la comédie, l'utilisant pour améliorer son jeu d'acteur, qui allait une fois de plus être mis à l'épreuve. Elle devrait se montrer convaincante, comme elle avait appris à le faire. Maîtriser les tremblements dans sa voix, ainsi que ses regards fuyants ou les gestes de repli s'ils s'approchaient trop d'elle, tout devrait être parfaitement utilisé, sans pour autant sembler trop artificiel.

Lorsqu'elle fut emmenée dans l'ambulance, mimant l'angoisse lorsqu'elle fut aidée à monter, elle aperçut les dernières fumerolles sombres s'élever, alors que l'équipe scientifique de la police se dirigeait vers les ruines calcinées.

- Harmonie, appela alors l'un des médecins, je suis le docteur Bayron. Je suis là pour t'aider, mais pour cela, je dois vérifier ton état de santé. Pourrais-tu retirer le haut de tes vêtements, que je t'ausculte ?

La jeune fille sembla terrifiée et se recula, surprenant le docteur. Lorsqu'il tendit la main vers elle, en signe d'apaisement, elle se recroquevilla. Il n'avait jamais vu d'enfant aussi effrayée, il lisait la peur la plus grande dans ses yeux profonds. Elle refusait de se laisser toucher et même, de se laisser approcher.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Harmonie dormait profondément, les médecins du Royal Marsden Hospital découvraient, pour leur plus grande horreur, un corps émacié et listaient un nombre ahurissant de coups.

La liste établie était aussi longue qu'un jour sans pain, avec à la fois des blessures récentes comme les ecchymoses violacées entre les côtes saillantes, cohabitant avec des fractures résorbées. Cette enfant avait été physiquement et sans doute moralement abusée pendant des années, sans que personne ne s'en soucie. Pire encore, elle ne disposait d'aucun dossier médical signifiant qu'elle n'avait jamais été traitée par le moindre médecin. Même la prescription ophtalmologique qu'elle avait semblait être dépassée. L'indifférence criante que tout le monde avait éprouvé pour elle donnait au médecin des envies de meurtre.

- Vous croyez qu'elle s'en remettra ? interrogea avec anxiété l'un des jeunes internes à l'adresse de son éminent confrère.

L'autre médecin urgentiste ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda à travers les persiennes, attendant que la jeune enfant qui lui ait été amenée ne se réveille. Voir cette pauvre fille inerte, attachée à une série de machines et de perfusions lui soulevait le cœur. Elle était si petite, qu'elle faisait deux ans de moins que son âge réel. Elle paraissait si fragile, qu'il sentait poindre un ressentiment profond envers ses tuteurs.

Lentement, le docteur se tamponna le front pour essuyer les gouttelettes qui perlaient sur son front dégarni. Inspirant profondément, il essuya ses lunettes carrées, avant de regarder le jeune interne.

- Sur le plan physique, elle souffre d'une insuffisante nutrition, ainsi que de multiples carences alimentaires. Ses blessures internes sont presque toutes en voie de guérison, mais elle reste encore très vulnérable. Il faut encore mettre ses vaccins à jour et s'assurer qu'elle retrouve un poids correct. Heureusement, enfin si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, elle ne présente pas de traces d'abus sexuel, c'est au moins une épreuve qu'elle n'aura pas à traverser. Elle pourra conserver le peu d'innocence dont elle dispose encore. Cependant, pour ce qui concerne son état psychologique, je ne peux me prononcer, je n'en ai pas les compétences pour le faire. Il faudra attendre l'avis du spécialiste.

Quelques longues heures après, Harmonie Potter se réveilla.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva dans un endroit qui lui était peu familier. Le plafond était blanc et l'horloge murale l'informait que l'après-midi était bien entamé. Son esprit rationnel lui indiqua qu'elle ne devait pas être à Little Whinging, sinon Pétunia l'aurait déjà réveillée bien plus tôt et bien plus durement.

- Arrêtes de penser au cheval, chuchota t-elle en se giflant mentalement. Elle est morte, elle a grillé avec les deux porcs.

Peu de temps après, alors qu'elle fixait les platanes qui se balançaient au gré du vent, une infirmière passa pour changer sa perfusion. La jeune femme en blanc se révéla surprise de la voir réveillée aussi vite. Selon le docteur, la blessée aurait du rester endormie bien plus longtemps. Elle était sacrément résistante, c'en était presque miraculeux.

Le médecin en charge d'elle vint rapidement s'enquérir de son état et lui adressa un sourire. C'était un véritable sourire, comme ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu de son existence. Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à lui réchauffer le cœur, elle se sentait inexplicablement vide, alors que quelques heures auparavant, elle se sentait plus vivante et plus puissante que jamais.

Il lui posa quelques vagues questions sur son nom ou sa date de naissance, afin d'obtenir confirmation, avant de lui annoncer que ses parents étaient morts.

- Je sais, annonça t-elle d'une voix rauque et fatiguée. Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture, c'est ce que m'ont dit mon oncle et ma tante.

Le médecin eut l'air gêné de sa bourde. Ce qui le gêna davantage, ce fut l'indifférence criante avec laquelle elle parlait des morts, comme s'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des objets. Enfin, lui même savait ce qu'était la mort. A la fac de médecine, on lui avait appris durant des centaines d'heures la manière de l'éloigner. Ce n'était que sur le terrain qu'il s'était confronté à la question de savoir la gérer. Le chirurgien avait appris à vivre avec le fait que l'on pouvait échouer.

Les humains étaient parfois si fragiles et voir les yeux se ternir, sentir le cœur cesser de battre et observer le sang stagner dans les veines était une réalité. Au bout du compte, il fallait savoir accepter que personne n'était tout puissant. Harmonie semblait avoir assimilé cette idée et il était possible qu'elle se soit détachée de tout cela. Les semblaient négligeables pour cette enfant qui semblait avoir l'air de s'être détachée de tout. Elle avait l'air d'ignorer la compassion ou l'empathie, cette petite fille donnait l'air de ne se soucier de rien ni de personne et certainement pas de deux tas de chair froide.

- Connais-tu le nom de tes vrais parents ? demanda gentiment le docteur, afin de transmettre quelques informations au psychologue.

Harmonie hocha négativement de la tête.

Elle se demandait bien pourquoi ils s'intéressaient autant à elle. Elle n'avait rien de spécial, alors pourquoi se donneraient t-ils tant d'inquiétude. Elle n'était qu'une humaine, qu'un numéro de carte d'identité, rien de plus. Etait-ce de la pitié ? Eprouvaient-ils pour elle le pire de tous les sentiments ? Etait-elle si misérable ?

Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi ils s'intéressaient tant à elle.

L'équipe de la police scientifique avait noté plusieurs coïncidences curieuses, qui avaient sûrement conduit à la tragédie. Le tuyau d'alimentation en gaz était très ancien, il était également probable qu'il se soit déchiré aisément, surtout que l'incision était trop nette pour être accidentelle. Ce caoutchouc avait résisté à la chaleur, laissant voir une marque causée par la vieille tondeuse à gazon, celle qui était habituellement rangée de façon négligente au point que la lame n'érafle le vieux tuyau. Selon les témoignages, Vernon était du genre bourrin, alors rien de surprenant au fait qu'il n'ait garé brusquement son engin, ne prenant pas gare au vieux tuyau.

L'enquête avait été menée avec diligence et Harmonie avait brièvement été considérée comme suspecte. Selon la théorie la plus crédible, tout était la cause d'une combinaison d'aléas imprévisibles, conjugués à une erreur de Vernon, qui avait entreposé des produits incendiaires à proximité de l'arrivée de gaz, sans se soucier des consignes de sécurité. Un des enquêteurs s'était tout de même interrogé sur le curieux hasard qui avait épargné la jeune fille, même si beaucoup des agents s'étaient montrés perplexes devant cette théorie farfelu. C'était une petite fille abusée, faible psychologiquement et rabaissée intellectuellement, pensaient-ils, pas une tueuse machiavélique.

Harmonie se recoucha dans ses draps, légèrement inquiète, avant de songer à sa défense. Elle se doutait que les enquêteurs lui poseraient quelques questions, mais dans l'improbable hypothèse ou la vérité tomberait au grand jour, elle savait quoi dire.

Elle nierait tout en bloc. Même s'ils comprenaient et qu'ils voulaient la juger, elle avait moins de dix ans et selon la loi britannique, elle disposait d'une irresponsabilité pénale absolue. Aucun juge ne pourrait lui nier ce droit.

Harmonie aimait bien les défenseurs de la loi. Un criminel pourrait avoir commis une abjection, la moindre faille, la moindre erreur dans la loi lui permettrait de s'en sortir. Le problème des juges, c'est qu'ils se limitaient eux mêmes, forcés d'obéir à leurs propres codes législatifs. Elle, la hors-la-loi, elle pourrait y échapper avec même pas une tape sur les doigts. Elle ne craignait rien et elle ne se gênerait pas pour le leur cracher au visage.

Cependant, Harmonie ne fut pas questionnée par les enquêteurs. Elle passa encore quelques jours dans cette chambre à se morfondre et à récupérer, le temps que ses blessures ne se résorbent.

Son métabolisme rapide avait suscité l'admiration des médecins, mais la fillette aux cheveux ébouriffés n'aimait pas les voir discuter en la considérant comme une expérience potentielle. Elle ne serait jamais plus utilisée par quelqu'un. Elle ne permettrait plus à personne de l'utiliser, quel que soit le coût à payer. Elle se le jura.

- La liberté ou la mort, murmura t-elle en faisant référence à ses lectures.

Mais pour le moment, elle allait devoir subir quelques évaluations psychologiques, avant d'être placée en foyer d'accueil. Elle serait sûrement placée là par des inspecteurs des services sociaux, convaincus que c'était pour le meilleur, mais elle doutait de leur sincérité. Ils s'en foutaient, elle n'était qu'un numéro, un cas de plus à gérer. Les adultes ne lui inspiraient pas la moindre confiance. Ils étaient hypocrites et ne font jamais ce qu'ils doivent faire. Ils ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir et elle avait cessé d'être naïve il y a bien longtemps.

De toute façon, quel espoir avait-elle ? L'espoir était pour les idiots, pour les faibles qui désespéraient. Pour elle, sa doctrine était simple. Si vous voulez quelque chose, faites-le vous même.

La jeune fille fut tirée de ses sombres pensées qu'elle ruminait, pour être accompagnée par un psychologue. L'homme imberbe et au physique plutôt jeune et dynamique n'avait rien du Sigmund Freud qu'elle avait beaucoup vu être représenté durant ses lectures, mais elle préféra ne rien dire. Elle se montrait neutre, à peine cordiale, attendant de juger l'homme.

Lorsque celui-ci voulut l'attraper délicatement d'une main pour la conduire, elle se dégagea sèchement.

- Je peux marcher seule et vous suivre, Monsieur, dit-elle avec raideur. Je ne suis ni handicapée, ni sénile.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, avant de noter dans un coin de son esprit ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était possible, au vu des années d'abus subis par la jeune enfant, que cette façade masquait un besoin de reconnaissance ou d'affection.

Le docteur la conduisit dans son propre cabinet, une pièce aux murs tapissés de motifs floraux, ornés de dizaines de dessins enfantins punaisés sur les murs. Le bureau massif croulait sous de liasses de document, alors qu'un vieux stylo fuyait lentement sur le sous-main bordeaux défraîchi, qui servait aussi au médecin pour dissimuler plusieurs rapports en retard, loin des yeux de ses supérieurs.

- Bonjour, sourit l'homme débonnaire, je suis le professeur Klepp. Je suis psychologue et j'ai besoin de mieux te connaître. Je sais que tu n'es ni malade, ni folle, mais je dois m'assurer de ton intégrité psychique. Pour ce faire, j'aimerais que tu remplisses ce questionnaire, dit-ile en lui tendant des feuillets. Ce n'est rien de très compliqué, rassures-toi. J'ai juste besoin de te connaître un peu pour pouvoir t'aider. Bien entendu, si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis ici pour t'aider et n'oublies pas que rien de ce que tu feras ne sera noté.

- Vous mentez, déclara calmement Harmonie, en le dardant du regard.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'étouffa l'homme, conservant son air avenant.

- Vous ne faites pas seulement ça pour m'aider, répliqua t-elle avec calme. C'est uniquement votre job. Je ne sais pas si la véritable motivation de ce choix de carrière est l'assistance aux personnes en difficulté, ou si elle est autre, mais vous avez comme but d'établir un rapport sur moi, soi-disant pour me soigner. Aussi, vôtre tache est vaine, car je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, que ce soit de votre part ou de quiconque. Pour finir, il est évident que ces travaux seront notés, dans le sens ou vous les évaluerez et leur appliquerez différents paramètres, pour les convertir en données exploitables. Ainsi, vous les noterez, bien que pas dans le sens du terme communément compris par les enfants.

Le docteur resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de hocher du chef. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil et lissa sa blouse.

- Bien, je vois que j'ai affaire à une jeune fille au brillantes capacités. Mais cela ne te dispensera pas de répondre à ces questions.

Harmonie haussa les épaules. Elle savait reconnaître la flatterie et n'était pas une mouche qu'on pouvait attraper avec de mielleuses paroles. Ca, c'était bon pour les autres ignares crédules. Elle était tellement au-dessus d'eux, qu'elle les méprisait intérieurement. Le monde ne devrait pas être fait pour les imbéciles, comme tous ces crétins adulés pour avoir participé à une émission ou vingt ados tous plus cons les uns que les autres discutaient à longueur de journée de vernis à ongle ou de la longueur de leurs attributs génitaux.

La jeune fille soupira intérieurement, toujours aussi calme, avant de saisir le stylo bille noir le plus proche.

Concentrée, elle commença à répondre au questionnaire, lui demandant de banals informations sur son identité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tombe sur la mention " Nom du Père et de la Mère ".

Légèrement irritée, elle se contenta d'indiquer " inconnu ", avant de passer aux interrogations suivantes.

Les deux portraits chinois qui suivirent furent des plus intéressants. A l'origine, elle pensait fausser le jeu, mais après quelques instants de réflexion, elle sourit.

Se connaître soi-même était la plus importante des choses. Comme écrivait Sun-Tzu, connaître ses points forts et ses faiblesses permettait de sortir victorieux des plus farouches affrontements.

Alors, elle allait être honnête, mais seulement envers elle même. Elle allait se découvrir d'une autre façon. En plus, le style de rédaction était très différent de ceux qu'elle avait déjà lus et pouvait l'influencer légèrement. Les choses seraient intéressantes.

Si j'étais un animal ? _Un aigle_

Si j'étais une couleur ? _Ciel de nuit sans lune _

Si j'étais une saison ? _Printemps_

Si j'étais une qualité ? _Logique_

Si j'étais un défaut ? _Fierté_

Si j'étais une chanson ? _Dies Irae, Mozart_

Si j'étais une ville ? _Katmandou_

Si j'étais un livre ? _De la guerre, Clausewitz _

Si j'étais un prénom ? _Harmonie_

Elle ne voulait montrer qu'une chose. Elle était Harmonie Potter, elle ne serait jamais rien d'autre, mais un nom ne faisait pas de vous ce que vous étiez réellement. Cette question était d'une stupidité navrante.

Si j'étais un adjectif ? _Solitaire_

Si j'étais un sentiment ? _L'abstraction_

Si j'étais un film ? _La ligne verte_

C'était le seul film qu'elle avait vu de son existence, lorsque la grille du placard n'était pas fermée et que Dudley n'était pas présent pour imposer sa bouse hollywoodienne pleine de flingues, de grosses voitures ou de pouffes insuffisamment habillées. Il était magnifique, tant du point de vue du scénario, du jeux des acteurs, que de la réalisation.

Si j'étais un sport ? _La course_

C'était la seule chose qu'elle savait faire. Elle n'avait jamais aimé l'exercice physique, qu'elle ne pratiquait que lorsque Dudley et sa bande de dégénérés la poursuivait. Rien qu'à penser à ces imbéciles incultes et nuisibles, elle se demandait s'il ne serait pas charitable pour ce monde de rétablir l'eugénisme.

Si j'étais un parfum ? _Celui du vieux papier poussiéreux_

Si j'étais une boisson ? _De l'eau salée_

Si j'étais une date ? _Le 20 juillet 1969_

Si j'étais un instrument de musique ? _Le piano_

Si j'étais un pêché capital ? _L'orgueil_

Si j'étais un plat ? _Une salade de fruits_

Pas difficile de répondre à cette question. Elle n'avait droit qu'aux restes et il n'y avait que lorsque Dudley n'aimait pas un plat, qu'elle pouvait manger à sa faim.

Si j'étais un jour de la semaine ? _Lundi_

Si j'étais une devise ? _La liberté ou la mort_

Ce n'était pas difficile non plus. Elle voulait être elle même, libre de ses contraintes. Elle était prête à tout, même à se faire sauter en même temps que les Dursley, si il n'y avait pas eu son machiavélique génie.

Si j'étais un élément ? _L'eau_

Si j'étais moi ? _Alors, je changerais ce monde._

Lorsque Harmonie eut terminé, elle se trouva face à un second portrait, bien plus subtil. Celui de Proust, elle l'avait reconnu, même si elle ne l'avait jamais testé. Ce serait un agréable moyen de passer le temps.

Le principal trait de votre caractère ? _Logique_

La qualité que vous préférez chez un homme ? _La modestie_

Et chez une femme ? _L'intelligence_

Le bonheur parfait, selon vous ? _Tout connaître_

Ou et a quel moment de votre vie avez-vous été le plus heureux ? _Lorsque j'ai appris que les Dursley ne me toucheraient plus._

Un peu cynique, mais bon. Elle n'allait pas écrire que ce qu'elle avait préféré était leur mort atroce. Leurs derniers cris étaient semblables à une musique céleste, un chant qui lui assurait de pouvoir enfin être autre chose que le monstre qu'ils dissimulaient dans le placard sous l'escalier.

C'était le moment de sa vie ou elle avait été la plus heureuse, du moins selon ses souvenirs. Avant ça, elle avait vaguement les souvenirs d'un vieil accident, d'une douleur au front suivant un éclat vert, mais rien d'autre de son enfance.

Votre dernier fou rire ? _Jamais._

Et la dernière fois que vous avez pleuré ? _Je ne m'en rappelle pas._

Votre film culte ? _cf. ci-dessus_

Votre occupation préférée ? _Lire dans le calme._

Votre écrivain favori ? _Agatha Christie._

En tout cas, elle tenait le haut du pavé avec Sun-Tzu et Machiavel, mais mieux valait éviter de mettre ces deux-là en avant.

Votre livre de chevet ? _Hamlet de Shakespeare_

Une mention honorable pour ce live qu'elle a volé dans la chambre de Dudley. Il ne s'en est jamais aperçu et cet ouvrage lui a ouvert l'esprit, lui donnant goût à la lecture. Elle le conservait toujours sur elle et il était encore dans sa poche. Elle n'allait pas perdre ce livre qui avait une importance symbolique.

Votre héros ou héroïne dans la vie ? _Un héros est censé protéger les faibles, alors je n'en ai aucun. Personne ne m'a aidée et je n'en aurais besoin d'aucun._

Et la figure historique que vous admirez ? _Benjamin Franklin_

Votre héros de fiction ? _cf. ci dessus. Un héros, c'est un type banal, qui a la possibilité d'améliorer le monde dans lequel il vit, même s'il doit passer pour le pire des salopards._

Votre musicien préféré ? _Mozart. Sa musique et son œuvre contient une touche de génie inimitable._

Elle avait écouté de rares morceaux de musique classique, lorsqu'elle était tombée sur de vieilles cassettes audio dans le placard, avec un vieux lecteur à moitié cassé. Elle n'avait pas couru le risque de se faire confisquer ses maigres sources de joie, alors elle écoutait au volume minimum, lorsque les porcs étaient absents. Inutile de se faire repérer s'ils revenaient de leur sortie et qu'ils entendaient la radio jouer sous l'escalier. Ils auraient été trop heureux de détruire la moindre source de bonheur chez elle.

La chanson que vous sifflez sous votre douche ? _Aucune, je claquais des dents à cause de l'eau froide. _

Votre couleur préférée ? _cf. plus haut_

Votre boisson préférée ? _cf. plus haut_

Que possédez-vous de plus cher ? _Un livre_

Les fautes pour lesquelles vous avez le plus d'indulgence ? _Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de devoir pardonner._

Qui détestez-vous vraiment? _Mes parents pour être ivres lorsqu'ils se sont tués, les Dursley et tous ceux qui ont permis de faire de ma vie un enfer, alors qu'ils savaient et qu'ils se sont comportés comme des lâches._

Si vous deviez changer une chose dans votre apparence physique ? _Ma petite silhouette osseuse._

Quel serait votre plus grand malheur ? _Ma vie._

Et votre plus grande peur ? _Devenir une idiote._

Votre plus grand regret ? _Avoir fait confiance à quelqu'un d'autre._

Qu'avez-vous réussi de mieux dans votre vie ? _J'ai survécu._

Votre devise ? _cf. plus haut_

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Harmonie rendit l'ensemble des questions au docteur, sans lui adresser un mot. Elle avait également mis le crayon dans sa poche, en un geste machinal qui échappa à l'homme.

Elle n'était pas kleptomane, comme ces personnes qui avaient un besoin évident de posséder tout et n'importe quoi. Elle n'avait pas de pulsions irrépressibles, elle venait juste de voler parce qu'elle en avait envie. Elle avait toujours aimé avoir des trophées, comme le livre volé aux Dursley, ou bien la grosse bille dorée appartenant jadis à Piers Polkiss. Le jeune garçon l'avait humilié dans la cour de récréation il y a quelques années, obéissant servilement à Dudley qui l'empêchait d'avoir des amis.

Alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans, Piers avait poussée Harmonie dans la boue, ce qui lui avait valu de nombreux regards noirs, une réputation de souillon, ainsi qu'une paire de gifles du porc senior le soir même.

Le lendemain, Piers Polkiss avait amené ses billes, dont la plus grosse était d'une splendide couleur dorée. Il avait fait l'erreur de laisser son sac de billes dans son manteau, qu'il plaçait toujours sur le dossier de sa chaise, juste devant Harmonie. Une fois de plus, la doublure craquée avait été utile, permettant à la jeune fille de ramener le fruit de son larcin dans son placard.

Depuis, Harmonie aimait récupérer des trophées, dès lors qu'elle parvenait à écraser quelqu'un. Tout aurait pu être différent pour Polkiss, s'il n'avait pas été la cause d'une punition qui l'avait laissée avec une large brûlure sur l'épaule. Lorsque Harmonie n'avait que cinq ans, ce petit imbécile s'était fait voler ses billes par Dudley et elle s'était empressée de s'opposer à son cousin, contre ce qu'elle croyait être une tentative de racket. Reprenant les billes de force, elle n'avait pu voir que l'institutrice arriver avec un air furieux.

Depuis, elle avait compris que les deux garnements avaient planifié cette opération, afin qu'elle soit accusée du vol et qu'elle soit punie. L'enseignante, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui adresser des regards noirs, avait tout raconté à Pétunia lorsqu'elle était venue chercher son fils et Harmonie avait une nouvelle fois été punie. Enfin, ses bourreaux n'avaient pas vraiment eu besoin de prétexte, le simple fait de respirer en leur présence semblait être un crime.

La brûlure causée par les coups de poêle à frire était toujours présente, même si elle s'estompait lentement. Les coups de ceinture de Vernon avaient disparu, tout comme la fracture de son poignet gauche.

Raccompagnée par le médecin, Harmonie se demandait ou pourrait-elle cacher durablement son nouveau trophée.

_" Il y a peu, j'ai découvert la cachette secrète d'Harmonie. Je fus littéralement horrifiée, alors que je compris une vérité qui dérangeait. J'ai retrouvé toute une série d'objets qui avaient mystérieusement disparus durant nos années à Poudlard et que tout le monde pensait perdus. Je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi j'aborde ce détail dans cette lettre, mais je penses que tu dois savoir. A ce moment, je compris que durant des années, j'avais côtoyée une jeune kleptomane, qui devait sûrement dissimuler d'autres troubles psychiques. C'est à ce moment que je réalisa que quelque chose de vraiment monstrueux se glissait derrière ces grands yeux de jade._

_Harmonie n'est pas totalement saine d'esprit, même si elle peut faire preuve d'une grande vivacité. Elle n'est pas comme nous, elle pense différemment. Pourtant, malgré tout, je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Elle est mon amie et je ne me vois pas la trahir. Pas après ce qu'elle a fait pour moi._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris cette lettre, ni même si je compte te l'envoyer un jour. Je pense avoir juste besoin de coucher ces mots sur papier, afin qu'ils ne pèsent pas plus longtemps sur mon cœur ". _

_Lettre anonyme, à l'intention d'un destinataire inconnu, découverte dans le double fond d'une vieille malle dissimulée dans un grenier, à Londres._


	3. Terreur rampante

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs !

Tout d'abord, merci du soutien que vos reviews me donnent.

Certains d'entre vous se sont posés de légitimes questions sur le fait que Harmonie parle d'une façon trop mature pour son âge. Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une enfant qui a été négligée et abusée, ce qui a causé de graves problèmes de socialisation. Elle passe son temps à se cultiver secrètement, ce qui explique ses connaissances, qu'elle utilise pour améliorer son quotidien. En fait, c'est un petit génie dangereux, qui ne perd pas de temps pour agir, sauf si c'est indispensable. Elle connait les risques, mais décide de ne pas se soucier d'eux si le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Son esprit n'a connu que la haine et la négligence, la poussant à être réfléchie au point d'avoir de grandes capacités. A cela s'ajoute le fait qu'elle n'a ni compassion, ni pitié, ni humanisme. C'est cette combinaison qui la rend dangereuse.

Maintenant, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, ou un changement de taille dans sa vie va se produire.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Terreur rampante**

Depuis la tragique mort des Dursley, cela faisait désormais un peu plus de trois ans que Harmonie vivait dans un de ces foyers pour enfants abandonnés.

La jeune fille avait toujours une silhouette fine, mais elle avait grandi et n'avait plus les os saillants, notamment au niveau de la cage thoracique. C'était un changement agréable, surtout depuis qu'elle avait droit à une alimentation décente, trois fois par jour.

Il fallait reconnaître que si la nourriture dans l'institut Todd n'était pas d'excellente qualité, ni d'un raffinement exceptionnel, elle avait enfin le droit de manger à sa faim. C'était une amélioration significative.

En ce qui concernait son comportement, Harmonie était toujours aussi secrète, dissimulant sa précieuse collection de trophées dans un double fond de son placard. Ledit placard contenait quelques vêtements simples, mais ils signifiaient beaucoup pour elle. Elle disposait enfin de vêtements propres à elle, que personne n'avait utilisés avant. Même s'ils n'étaient pas de grande qualité, ils étaient à sa taille. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de porter une vieille peau d'éléphant et n'avait pas besoin d'une corde comme ceinture.

Comme tous les matins, elle était réglée comme une horloge. Vers six heures trente, la jeune fille sortit calmement de sa petite chambre dont la peinture s'écaillait par endroits, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain récemment remises aux normes. Elle se dirigea vers les douches collectives, profitant de l'eau chaude pour détendre ses muscles agressés par le lit dur et sans oreiller. L'eau chaude était disponible en quantité limitée et les autres pensionnaires avaient bien compris ce que pouvait faire Harmonie Potter.

La chambre qu'elle occupait actuellement était théoriquement conçue pour loger deux personnes, mais elle la monopolisait depuis longtemps. Personne ne voulait être avec elle, depuis le problème de sa première cohabitation.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans cet institut d'aide aux mineurs, elle avait été placée avec Elizabeth Magorie, une blonde à la haute stature, âgée d'une quinzaine d'années. C'était elle qui semblait faire la loi dans les dortoirs des filles et elle semblait avoir un certain ascendant sur d'autres filles qui donnaient l'impression de vénérer la terre sur laquelle Elizabeth marchait.

Le simple fait que Harmonie, cette gamine d'à peine huit ans, ait voulu lui tenir tête avait généré un climat d'hostilité immédiate entre les deux filles. Elles se fusillaient du regard dès qu'elles le pouvaient et ne se gênaient pas pour s'invectiver, rendant l'ambiance lourde lorsqu'elles se croisaient. Depuis le premier jour, la plus jeune n'avait eu d'autre souci que d'assurer sa survie et de briser l'ascendant de la princesse sur les autres pensionnaires du dortoir.

Non contente d'avoir de nombreuses connaissances, Harmonie avait lentement découvert qu'elle possédaient d'étranges dons, d'une grande utilité.

Elle pouvait faire bouger des choses sans les toucher, lui permettant de voler quelques affaires avant de les dissimuler dans le dortoir d'Elizabeth, la mettant en position fragile vis à vis de ses condisciples. Elle pouvait même inciter les faibles à lui obéir et elle découvrit ultérieurement comment leur faire mal.

Cependant, la brune était loin de vivre dans une réalité idyllique. Elle ne pouvait pas toujours gagner. Un jour, la princesse blonde même obtenu sa vengeance, renversant la tendance.

Elle avait dérobé l'exemplaire de Hamlet que Harmonie conservait précieusement.

La rage avait envahi la brune, qui avait alors été forcée de faire profil bas, le temps de récupérer son livre. Elle avait compris que la moindre tentative de rébellion lui coûterait son précieux bien. Cependant, elle allait faire lourdement payer la blonde pour ce chantage. Elle mimerait la soumission, avant de trouver comment frapper le plus fort possible. La plus jeune avait d'ailleurs fait une découverte intéressante lors d'une sortie scolaire en pleine nature.

Les surveillants organisaient généralement les repas entre les pensionnaires et l'un d'eux surveillait l'asociale qui avait pris l'habitude de rester couchée auprès d'un arbre, en retrait du reste du groupe. Ils étaient habitués à ce comportement et avaient fini par abandonner l'idée de la faire changer. Elle n'avait jamais fait la moindre tentative de fugue et n'avait jamais émis l'envie de partir, mais la forcer à faire ce qu'elle détestait, dans ce cas s'intégrer aux autres, était souvent à l'origine d'incidents inexplicables.

Durant l'un de ces déjeuners champêtres, elle avait entendu une voix sifflante parlant de repas. Curieuse, car cette voix était très différente du tintamarre causé par les autres, elle s'y intéressa davantage. Harmonie découvrit alors une vipère péliade d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, toute proche.

Effrayée par cet animal toxique, elle avait pâli, hésitant à appeler les autres à l'aide. Elle murmura même une demande pour être épargnée, sifflant sa prière aux cieux.

Le serpent avait alors écarquillé ses grands yeux fendus, s'immobilisant devant cette personne qui pouvait parler sa langue.

Harmonie avait vite compris qu'elle avait un autre pouvoir, celui de parler aux serpents. Son cerveau machiavélique lui avait immédiatement fait comprendre l'intérêt de ce don. Elle avait décidé de faire un pacte avec le petit reptile.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle s'était discrètement infiltrée dans la chambre d'Elizabeth, violant le couvre feu et évitant la ronde du vieux gardien à moitié sourd. Pour des raisons de sécurité, les chambre ne pouvaient pas être verrouillées de l'intérieur et la brune avait finalement pu récupérer son livre intact, mal caché dans le tiroir de la blonde.

Une fois son ouvrage en sécurité, la brune avait libéré sa nouvelle amie reptilienne dans la chambre d'Elizabeth, tout en lui créant une opportunité de sortie vers les jardins.

Depuis ce jour, Elizabeth avait perdu son statut de fille parfaite et supérieure. Il faut dire qu'avec les grandes balafres sur son visage, causées par les crocs de la vipère, elle était nettement moins belle. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, sous le coup de la douleur, elle hurla à la vue de l'animal et chercha à l'éloigner d'un geste de la main. A cause de ce geste, la vipère attaqua instinctivement, injectant une nouvelle dose dans la main de la blonde. Elle avait d'ailleurs perdu deux doigts à la main gauche.

Le temps que le médecin urgentiste ne vienne pour injecter l'anti-venin, la blonde avait commis l'erreur de se faire un garrot à la main pour limiter la propagation du venin. La nécrose des tissus s'était trouvée accélérée par la toxine, lui faisant perdre l'usage du pouce et de l'index.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harmonie déposait quelques souris dans un des buissons au fond du jardin, à proximité du grillage qui délimitait l'espace de l'institut. Au même moment, Elizabeth revenait de l'hôpital, défigurée par les marques des crocs qui partaient de son front et qui se terminaient sur son menton. La blonde regarda son ennemie furieuse, lui faisant un geste clair avec le majeur de sa main amputée de deux doigts. La brune aux étranges pouvoirs ne daigna même pas observer sa rivale, qui avait désormais perdu son statut de princesse parfaite.

Depuis la chute de la princesse, Harmonie avait profité de l'absence de chef pour faire clairement comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'on la laisse en paix, sans oublier le fait qu'elle aurait une part de l'eau chaude le matin. Elle avait tendance à faire le minimum exigé pour les tâches ménagères, tout en refusant formellement que quiconque entre dans sa chambre.

Depuis, les autres filles du dortoir laissaient Harmonie en paix. Tant qu'on ne la troublait pas, qu'on la laissait lire des heures dans la bibliothèque, ou qu'on respectait son intimité, la sociopathe savait se montrer parfaitement neutre, même si ce n'était qu'une façade. Elle ne voulait pas être appréciée, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'avis des autres. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la paix dans son monde confortable.

Cependant, il y avait toujours quelques nouvelles arrivantes qui ne savaient pas ou étaient leur place et qui ne comptaient pas obéir à cette gamine.

Luize Sanders avait été la principale menace.

Lorsque Harmonie avait eu dix ans, elle avait été surprise par l'arrivée imprévue de cette nouvelle, dont le style vestimentaire lui semblait vulgaire, ressemblant à la caricature d'une pouffe.

Elle était vêtue d'un baggy marron, ainsi que d'un haut noir qui laissait voir son nombril percé. Les cheveux noirs de Luize étaient très longs, comme s'ils étaient sa fierté. En plus, elle avait fait sensation parmi les autres filles, car elle était aussi maquillée et fardée qu'un camion volé. Elle allait vite comprendre que le maquillage était interdit ici, ce qui allait la rabaisser.

Tout aurait bien pu se passer, si la nouvelle n'avait pas demandé, ou plus exactement ordonné à Harmonie de lui monter sa valise. En plus, cette allumeuse comptait s'installer dans sa chambre.

La brune aux cheveux ébouriffés avait regardé calmement la nouvelle tout en poussant négligemment sa valise à terre, avant de conseiller à Luize de faire très attention. Elle l'invita même, par pure charité, à se renseigner sur Beth la balafre, avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Luize n'en avait pas tenu compte. Elle avait même tenté ce qui s'apparentait à un crime de lèse-majesté, essayant pathétiquement d'intimider Harmonie pour récupérer la chambre.

La plus jeune avait été partagée. Ce culot et cette outrecuidance arrogante ne devaient pas faire oublier que la nouvelle venue avait très vite compris comment les choses fonctionnaient ici. C'était une véritable loi de la jungle qui existait derrière le semblant d'ordre mis en place par le personnel. Derrière les portes closes, les intimidations et les menaces étaient légion.

Toutes les filles étaient organisées en une cour qui changeait régulièrement de direction et d'organisation, les obligeant à apprendre et à décrypter les relations entre elles, à analyser les alliances et à jouer pour obtenir une place autour de la plus populaire.

Harmonie était une force qui semblait immuable en comparaison du reste. Elle restait isolée de cette organisation, l'observant calmement tout en n'y prenant pas part. Elle restait de coté, ne perturbant rien en ajoutant l'illisible variable qu'elle était à cette machine, tant qu'elle restait intouchée.

Seulement, dans toute chaîne alimentaire, il y a une hiérarchie.

Harmonie allait montrer à Sanders pourquoi on lui laissait sa place isolée, sans l'intégrer de force au groupe.

La plus jeune avait acheté une bouteille de shampooing de la même marque que celle utilisée par Luize. Elle avait ensuite remplacé le contenu de la bouteille de shampooing par un puissant dépilatoire à effet rapide. Maintenant équipée d'un moyen radical d'écarter son adversaire, elle avait attendu. Harmonie n'avait pas fait la substitution durant la nuit, puisque les soupçons se seraient immédiatement portés sur elle. Elle l'avait fait durant le passage de la brune aux douches collectives. Les douches se composaient de petites pièces individuelles, n'offrant aucune visibilité depuis l'extérieur, à part au pied des hideuses portes vertes qui laissaient un espace d'une vingtaine de centimètres, montrant pieds et chevilles.

Harmonie avait sauté sur l'occasion, alors que les bruits de ses pas étaient couverts par les clapotis de l'eau et que beaucoup d'autres filles prenaient leur douche et pouvaient passer. Ouvrir discrètement le sac de Sanders, ou la brune conservait son shampooing, puis faire la substitution grâce à ses dons fut un jeu d'enfant. Elle lui permit de finaliser son châtiment.

Celle qui mettait près d'une demi heure à se préparer n'avait absolument rien vu, trop occupée à nettoyer son corps de rêve qu'elle admirait dans le reflet du pommeau de douche. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qui se dissimulait derrière cette petite gamine laide et binoclarde et n'avait pas pris garde à son sac. Lorsque Luize avait fini de masser son cuir chevelu, elle avait été horrifiée de voir tant de cheveux boucher les canalisations.

Malgré sa rage, Luize n'avait pas pu incriminer Harmonie. Il y avait tellement de suspects potentiels et l'équipe pédagogique n'avait aucune piste. En plus, il y avait plus important, tous considéraient que ça forgeait le caractère et que ça apprendrait l'humilité à cette ado rebelle et arrogante.

Luize avait été humiliée, sa longue chevelure soyeuse avait disparue, révélant alors un crâne aussi lisse qu'une boule de billard. Ce serait désormais son nouveau surnom, surtout depuis qu'elle avait compris avec horreur que les racines avaient aussi été brûlées.

Ainsi, Harmonie avait pu se débarrasser d'une nouvelle ennemie.

Ce qu'elle adorait par dessus tout était l'aveuglement dont semblait faire preuve le personnel. Elle ne laissait aucune preuve, même si la vérité leur crevait les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais été punie et toutes ses tentatives pour trouver les limites et jouer avec s'étaient révélées infructueuses. Personne ne s'intéressait même à la punir, ils semblaient même ne pas la considérer comme une menace. En même temps, ils ignoraient totalement ses dons.

Harmonie s'entraînait à les maîtriser entre deux lectures, espérant voir jusqu'ou elle pourrait aller avec.

Cette belle journée, ce lundi 15 juillet 1991, avait ainsi commencé comme tant d'autres jours estivaux.

La lève tôt s'était rapidement préparée, dédaignant le soleil qui l'invitait à se prélasser dehors. Comme à son habitude, elle préféra se diriger vers la bibliothèque, tandis que les autres pensionnaires s'écartaient sur sa route. Même si elles ne supportaient plus l'arrogance du génie asocial, aucune ne tenait à finir comme Beth la balafre, ou même comme Boule de billard.

Alors que la majorité des élèves s'amusaient à l'extérieur, se prélassaient dans l'herbo ou fumaient en cachette, elle trouvait plus intéressant de s'installer confortablement dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque qui venait de bénéficier de nouveaux crédits.

Cependant, elle ne faisait pas que lire. Elle aimait travailler, disserter sur les sujets qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour rationaliser sa pensée et développer ses capacités.

Un événement totalement inattendu bouleversa sa journée et même, sa vie. Alors qu'elle se concentrait sur des calculs algébriques basiques, même lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de cours de dispensés, elle fut interrompue par la visite d'un hibou aux alentours de dix heures.

Les coups de bec portés contre la vitre finirent par l'agacer, la poussant à ouvrir la fenêtre barrée d'acier, avant de voir une chose incongrue. Un hibou lui portait une lettre.

- Je pensais que le temps des pigeons voyageurs était terminé, souffla t-elle partagée entre l'énervement et l'étonnement, en recevant un sifflement méprisant de la part de l'animal courroucé.

Harmonie récupéra la lettre, non sans être pincée par le volatile.

Ignorant la coupure, elle décacheta l'étrange missive faite de parchemin et couverte d'une écriture verte qui lui était adressée. Lorsqu'elle parcourut la lettre des yeux, elle leva les sourcils, avant de grimacer.

A la fin de sa lecture, elle affichait une expression assez laide, semblable à celle de son ancienne tante confrontée à une tâche tenace.

Une sorcière ? Vraiment ?

Son coté cartésien lui souffla que la magie n'existait pas, mais cette théorie fut vite balayée. Elle avait constaté elle même l'existence de ses puissants dons. Etaient-ils dus à une modification de l'ADN ? Etaient-ils la résultante d'une utilisation des ressources inexploitées de son cerveau ? Ou alors, la capacité d'utiliser ces dons était générée par un facteur génétique qui permettait d'utiliser plus de 10 % de ses capacités cérébrales, comme le peuvent les êtres humains normaux ?

La magie, soupira t-elle. Il y a forcément un facteur biologique derrière ce terme, elle espérait vraiment que ceux pouvant utiliser ces dons pourraient répondre à ses questions.

Harmonie s'était longtemps crue différente des autres. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas comme les simples humains, condamnée à être seule et exclue. Cette lettre semblait la rassurer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, puisqu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était plus seule. S'ils y en avaient d'autres comme elle, alors peut-être pourrait-elle ne plus passer pour une personne exceptionnelle. Au lieu d'être le monstre, d'être la moche, la sorcière ou le démon, elle pourrait enfin être Harmonie.

La jeune fille relit la missive plusieurs fois, avant de regarder le hibou, qui attendait avec une sorte d'ennui dans ses yeux jaunes. Récupérant une feuille de brouillon, elle se dépêcha de rédiger une réponse, comme le suggérait la lettre.

_A l'attention de Madame la Directrice Adjointe,_

_Je souhaiterais obtenir des renseignements sur l'établissement de Poudlard, avant de prendre ma décision._

_Mes questions étant trop nombreuses pour pouvoir être listées ici, je vous sollicite donc pour me rencontrer et me donner les informations dont je désire avoir connaissance._

_Cordialement,_

_Harmonie Potter._

Voilà. Court et concis, songea t-elle avant de rouler la feuille et de l'accrocher à la patte du hibou qui ne tarda pas à s'envoler dans le ciel du matin, déjà bien chaud.

_" Rapport d'incident, concernant la pensionnaire dénommée Potter Harmonie._

_Suite à de fortes tensions envers sa camarade Sanders Luize, il semblerait que Harmonie ait dissimulé une bouteille de shampooing contenant un dépilatoire dans les affaires de sa camarade. Pour sa défense, elle n'était pas à proximité au moment des faits et plusieurs témoignages concordants témoignent en sa faveur. [...]_

_Note personnelle : Harmonie semble être entourée de phénomènes mystérieux, même si elle n'a jamais eu à se reprocher n'importe quel écart de comportement. Pensionnaire à surveiller plus attentivement. Une analyse psychologique est vivement conseillée. "_

_Rapport d'incident rédigé le 3 mars 1991 par Mr Bednose, surveillant à l'institut Todd, à l'adresse de sa hiérarchie. _

_Ce document a ensuite été classé sans suite, ignoré, comme dans la plupart des institutions britanniques ou les budgets limités entraînaient une grave négligence. Seuls les dossiers jugés prioritaires par les responsables, c'est à dire pouvant mettre en péril leur carrière, pouvait les inciter à mettre en péril leurs statistiques._

_A ce moment, si la jeune Harmonie avait pu être étudiée, l'analyse aurait remarqué des troubles sévères, un manque de conscience morale, une absence de compassion et le signe d'une certaine prédisposition à la schizophrénie._

_Face à ce document, force est de constater que l'Histoire ne tient qu'à d'infimes détails. Tout aurait pu changer, dans les deux mondes, si jamais l'avis de ce surveillant avait été pris en compte._

_Note rédigée par l'historien russe Fédor Samakirov, 2 juillet 2017_


	4. Le chemin de Traverse

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, publié en avance.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos review et si vous avez des questions, posez les, j'y répondrais par MP.

Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaire.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le chemin de Traverse**

Depuis qu'elle avait renvoyé sa lettre, Harmonie se sentait d'humeur fébrile, attendant la réponse avec une certaine impatience, ce qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé.

Pourtant, elle avait décidé de ne pas déroger à ses habitudes. Elle se dirigea lentement vers les douches, commençant sa journée le plus tôt possible. Cependant, alors qu'elle se lavait les cheveux, elle passa beaucoup de temps à se rincer. Elle était étonnamment distraite aujourd'hui et passa plus de temps sous l'eau que d'ordinaire.

- Bouges de là, la sorcière ! cria Mathilda en tambourinant sur la porte. Nous aussi on veut de l'eau chaude !

Mathilda était l'une des plus agressives des pensionnaires, elle appartenait à l'actuelle cour des filles au pouvoir et elle était excédée d'attendre la place.

Revenue à la réalité par les disgracieux meuglements de la cuistre à l'extérieur, Harmonie coupa calmement l'eau et se dépêcha de sortir, ouvrant violemment la porte, éclatant au passage le nez de l'autre fille aux cheveux clairs. Comme d'habitude, elle reçut plusieurs regards irrités teintés d'inquiétude de la part des autres qui attendaient, enroulées dans leurs serviettes.

La sorcière, comme elle avait été si justement surnommée, regarda celle qui venait d'ouvrir son clapet et qui se trouvait actuellement au sol, gémissant et pinçant son nez ensanglanté. Harmonie essora négligemment ses longs cheveux sur les chaussures en daim de Mathilda, avant de les laisser pendre dans son dos. La jeune fille en talons écarquilla les yeux, avant de fixer Harmonie avec haine.

La petite brune, dont les cheveux avaient poussés et lui atteignaient désormais le milieu du dos, daigna se retourner pour observer sa rivale, avec le même dégoût qu'on contemple un morceau de merde.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as oublié ce que je peux te faire, dit-elle avec une voix doucereuse à l'adresse de celle qui devrait aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner son nez, et qui renâclait pour éviter de laisser couler le filet rouge qui glissait sur sa lèvre supérieure. Numérotes tes abattis, cracha alors la plus jeune en la fixant de façon perçante. Toi, ainsi que toutes celles qui auraient l'idée de balancer, précisa t-elle en balayant la pièce de son regard vert et perçant.

Harmonie se retira calmement, alors que tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage. Visiblement, ses menaces étaient toujours prises au sérieux. C'était logique, elle les avait toujours mises à exécution.

La brune choisit de se rendre vers la bibliothèque, l'endroit ou elle passait son temps entre deux règlements de comptes, de sinistres combines qu'elle planifiait toujours minutieusement depuis son abri fait de livres et de savoirs.

Après deux heures de réflexion, elle tenait enfin son plan. Si Mathilda avait bien un point faible, c'était sa famille en ruines. Son père veuf était la seule personne qu'il lui restait et l'homme avait été incarcéré pour une banale affaire de détournement de fonds, à force d'accumuler les dettes.

Mathilda conservait toujours quelques photos, alors elle risquait bien d'avoir une mauvaise surprise, lorsqu'elle verrait les derniers lambeaux d'un passé révolu et idéalisé, tourbillonner dans la cuvette des toilettes. Enfin, une des photos finirait dans la boite à secrets dissimulée sous le placard de Potter, à coté d'une mèche des cheveux de Luize Sanders.

La brune fut tirée de sa réflexion par l'un des surveillants. Selon le jeune adulte, elle était convoquée chez le directeur de l'institut Todd. Elle avait rarement été dans ce bureau décoré de multiples cadres et tableaux de faible valeur.

Calmement, sans montrer la moindre crainte ou le moindre indice de culpabilité, elle frappa à la porte de verre fumé.

- Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur, salua t-elle sèchement sans se soucier des règles de politesse. Vous souhaitiez me voir ?

Le directeur, un homme de taille moyenne au visage empâté et aux tempes grisonnantes, était accompagné par une femme âgée et à l'air extrêmement sévère. Cette femme vêtue d'une longue robe écossaise avait des cheveux gris, coiffés en un chignon serré, qui accentuait l'impression sévère que donnait ses lunettes carrées. Mieux valait ne pas la pousser à bout, ni même tenter de la provoquer, songea Harmonie.

- Miss Potter, souffla le directeur, je vous présente le Professeur McGonagall. Elle vient de la part d'une école privée et s'intéresse grandement à vous. Je vais vous laisser faire plus ample connaissance dans la salle de réunion.

Le directeur les invita dans une autre salle, réservée habituellement aux réunions. Ici, les deux sorcières pourraient discuter en privé sans être dérangées.

- Madame, commença Harmonie pour se sentir en position de force et dominer le débat, je voudrais commencer par vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer. Je souhaiterais en savoir plus sur cette magie dont vous parlez.

Le professeur sortit sa baguette et s'amusa a métamorphoser la table de réunion en cochon, puis en cerf, avant de lui rendre sa forme normale.

- Impressionnant, avoua Harmonie. J'aimerais savoir ce qui différencie les humains normaux de ceux pouvant pratiquer ce que vous nommez la magie. D'ou vient la différence ? Est-elle de nature génétique, ou nécessite t-elle une méthode spécifique pour la maîtriser ? demanda la brune en lui exposant ses hypothèses sur l'ADN.

McGonagall resta sciée, comme le prouvait ses yeux qui s'écarquillaient. Elle ignorait ce qu'étaient ces termes scientifiques complexes dont la jeune fille parlait. A mesure que la brune posait des questions, l'enseignante se retrouva de plus en plus en difficulté. En général, la majorité des enfants étaient enthousiastes à l'idée de faire de la magie et ne se posaient pas toutes ces questions. Il fallait croire qu'elle était tombée sur une personne qui pensait avant d'agir. Harmonie Potter était vraiment différente de James Potter.

- Si je comprends bien, Madame, vous me proposez d'intégrer un monde très différent, dans lequel il semble que vous ayez pris beaucoup de retard sur les humains sans pouvoirs magiques. Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi j'accepterais de venir dans votre école, alors que je peux obtenir bien plus ici ? En plus, je suppose qu'il y a d'autres communautés dites magiques ailleurs dans le monde, alors pourquoi devrais-je aller obligatoirement en Angleterre ?

- Mais, sursauta McGonagall, Poudlard est l'une des meilleures écoles de sorcellerie du monde ! Nous offrons une formation complète, en particulier contre les arts noirs. Dans d'autres établissements, ils vous sont enseignés avec la manière forte ! dit-elle en songeant à Durmstrang.

Donc, il y a des établissements dans lesquels on vous apprenait à tuer, à torturer ou à mutiler sévèrement ? Là, ça devenait très intéressant.

- Pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur les arts noirs ? demanda t-elle avec innocence.

Au fur et à mesure que la directrice évoquait les forces du mal, une étincelle s'illuminait dans les yeux de jade d'Harmonie. Ces sorts semblaient de plus en plus intéressants et si les connaître était la meilleure manière de s'en prémunir, alors elle pourrait toucher à ce genre de choses, même dans un établissement refusant leur enseignement aux plus jeunes. Elle se soumettrait aux règles pour le moment.

- Professeur, finit-elle par demander, avec quel argent je paye tout ça ? Je suis orpheline, alors je n'ai pas beaucoup de moyens.

Immédiatement, McGonagall sembla vieillir davantage. La survivante semblait tout ignorer de son héritage.

- Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que vos parents vous ont légué une somme colossale qui dort dans la banque de Gringotts, à Londres.

- Mes parents ? cracha t-elle avec dédain. Ca m'étonnerait que ces ivrognes aient le moindre sou, alors qu'ils étaient au chômage. Ne me parlez pas d'eux. Ces idiots sont morts dans un accident de voiture, me laissant chez les pires enfoirés qui existaient.

La vieille écossaise pâlit lorsqu'elle entendit ces paroles. Jamais elle n'avait entendu de tels mensonges et elle était dégoûtée de ces paroles dénigrantes envers deux personnes qu'elle aimait et dont elle conservait précieusement le souvenir.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous à raconté de tels mensonges, mais je vous assure que James et Lily étaient des personnes formidables, dit-elle en ne recevant qu'un haussement de sourcils.

Alors que McGonagall parlait de ses anciens élèves, Harmonie l'écoutait avec un pincement dans la poitrine. Elle savait enfin qui ses parents étaient, elle avait enfin leurs noms. Grâce à ces quelques mots, elle avait enfin un famille à laquelle se raccrocher. Mais malgré tout, cela n'effaçait pas l'amertume de savoir que son existence entière était bâtie sur un mensonge.

- Puisque les Dursley m'ont menti durant toute ma vie, je voudrais que vous m'informiez sur la vérité. Regardez-moi, dit-elle froidement. Je veux savoir comment ils sont réellement morts.

McGonagall soupira, devant la froideur et l'ignorance de la brune. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harmonie Potter ignore tout de son histoire.

- La première chose, dit McGonagall avec calme, ce qu'il faut d'abord savoir, c'est que les sorciers ne sont pas tous des gens biens. Certains se plongent dans la magie noire et ils tournent mal. Non, dit-elle avec une voix lointaine, c'était bien pire que ça. Il y a plus de vingt ans, un sorcier sombre qui se faisait appeler Voldemort, dit-elle en trébuchant sur le nom, s'est mis à réunir des adeptes pour prendre le pouvoir. Certains l'ont suivi par peur, d'autres par avidité, ou parce que du pouvoir, il en avait.

McGonagall déglutit difficilement, réprimant un tremblement.

- Donc, reprit-elle, ce sorcier sombre a plongé notre monde dans une guerre civile. Des dizaines de familles ont été éliminées, lorsqu'il utilisait le plus puissant des maléfices. Il était adepte du sort de la mort, contre lequel personne ne pouvait rien, jusqu'à ce jour d'Halloween 1981. Il est venu chez James et Lily, il les a tués comme tant d'autres, mais pour une raison que nous ignorons tous, son sort n'a pas fonctionné sur vous. Après avoir éliminé les Bones, les McKinnon, les Prewett et tant d'autres grandes familles, son sort vous à raté. Pour une raison inconnue, le sort de mort à rebondi sur lui, le réduisant à n'être plus rien. Ce soir-là, vous l'avez détruit, débarrassant le monde d'un des pires mages noirs existants. Chez nous, vous êtes surnommée Celle-Qui-Vit, la Survivante. Vous êtes une légende, connue dans tout le monde sorcier, de l'Amérique au Japon.

- Moi ? demanda Harmonie, incrédule ? Une célébrité ? Attendez, vous devez faire erreur ! Comment pourrais-je être célèbre alors que j'ignorais tout de la magie ?

La directrice lui confirma ses paroles. Elle était célèbre, même si personne ne savait exactement ce qui s'était réellement passé. Harmonie fouilla ses souvenirs, cherchant plus profondément dans les tréfonds de ses souvenirs. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle revit clairement la lueur verte, accompagné d'un abominable rire cruel et glacial.

Harmonie frissonna, avant de se tourner vers la Directrice adjointe de l'établissement de magie.

- Alors, si je suis une sorcière, quels sont les autres établissements possibles, dans lesquels je pourrais suivre ma scolarité ?

La directrice sembla hésiter et lui tendit une brochure sur les autres établissements et les options proposées. Elle était tenue de le faire, même si habituellement personne n'en faisait la demande.

Harmonie Potter regarda le dépliant, avant de soupirer. Elle ne parlait qu'anglais, ce qui l'handicapait sérieusement. Même si elle songeait qu'il existait des charmes de traduction, elle serait pénalisée.

- Je pense, dit-elle en mimant une personne qui hésitait longuement à faire un choix, que je suivrais les cours à Poudlard.

Sur ces mots, l'écossaise soupira de soulagement. Cela aurait été humiliant de voir l'héroïne du monde sorcier étudier à l'étranger. Cette enfant était vraiment différente de ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

- Dites-moi, Miss Potter, je souhaiterais savoir pour quelle raison vous ne vivez plus chez votre oncle et votre tante ?

- Ce n'est que maintenant que vous posez la question ? siffla t-elle avec mépris, tandis qu'elle enfonçait son cou entre ses épaules minces. Ils sont morts et j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, cherchez dans les rapports de police. Par contre, je n'aime pas ce qu'implique votre question. Vous sembliez me surveiller et d'un coup, vous ignorez ou j'habite.

La femme lui expliqua qu'une personne l'observait de loin, la vieille folle avec ses chats. Par un hasard du destin, cet indicateur avait été absent lors de l'incendie.

Harmonie sembla suspicieuse, mais elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponses plus détaillées pour l'instant.

- Madame, demanda t-elle en montrant la liste, ou puis-je acheter tout ça ?

La vieille femme lui sourit, avant de l'inviter à visiter Londres, pour chercher ses fournitures scolaires.

Lorsque Harmonie sortit, agrippée au bras de la vieille femme, pour mettre les pieds dans la capitale, son regard habituellement blasé et suspicieux sembla s'illuminer d'une teinte d'intérêt et de curiosité. Elle était rarement allée à Londres, alors elle profita de sa visite pour observer les célèbres monuments de la capitale.

Les deux sorcières se retrouvèrent sur Charing Cross Road, à proximité d'un magasin de disques. Curieusement, les passants semblaient ne pas apercevoir le pub à la façade miteuse qui jouxtait les boutiques neuves, en particulier le disquaire dont la devanture venait d'être rafraichie.

Lorsque les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans l'établissement, elles furent assaillies par les relents de fumée et de poussière exhalés par le bistrot. L'endroit était aussi sale à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et Harmonie grimaça. Ces sorciers avaient-ils des notions d'hygiène aussi déplorables ?

- J'espère qu'on ne restera pas dans ce bouge trop longtemps, siffla t-elle à l'adresse de McGonagall. Je peux presque sentir la crasse se déplacer sous mes pieds, ajouta t-elle avec un air typiquement Malefoyen. J'ai ciré mes chaussures ce matin, grinça t-elle.

La directrice adjointe fronça les sourcils devant cette arrogance, même si elle ne pouvait totalement désapprouver sa future élève.

Après une brève salutation au barman qui essuyait un verre avec un torchon crasseux, pour le plus grand dégoût de la brune, l'écossaise s'esquiva par un couloir dérobé menant à une allée occupée par des poubelles couvertes de mouches. Sous le regard étonné et curieux d'Harmonie, elle sortit sa baguette, avant de frapper certaines briques, laissant place à une petite arcade s'ouvrant sur une grande allée occupée de maisons d'un style oscillant entre le médiéval et le victorien.

- Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse, annonça la directrice avec une certaine émotion dans la voix.

Pour une fois, le regard d'émeraude terne changea, brillant légèrement à la vue de cet endroit magique.

- C'est étrange, souffla la brune, intérieurement émerveillée. Ou allons nous d'abord ? demanda t-elle en reprenant une expression neutre et indéchiffrable, à mi chemin entre l'ennui et le désintérêt.

McGonagall fronça brièvement les sourcils avec désapprobation. Malgré cette lueur d'espoir, il semblait évident qu'Harmonie Potter savait masquer ses émotions, comme si elle s'interdisait de les extérioriser, ou plus exactement comme si elle avait appris à les dissimuler. Quelque chose clochait avec cette enfant et elle comptait bien comprendre quoi.

Harmonie embrassa du regard l'essentiel des boutiques, ne se souciant guère des autres clients qui se disputaient dans les queues et qui murmuraient sur l'inflation et la hausse des prix.

En peu de temps, puisque l'allée était relativement vide, les deux femmes entrèrent dans un grand bâtiment de marbre blanc, dont la façade bombée était soutenue par des colonnes massives.

L'intérieur était aussi immaculé que la façade. Tout resplendissait le luxe et l'opulence, depuis les chandeliers de bronze ouvragés au grand lustre de cristal qui scintillait et réfléchissait la lumière sur le pavage de marbre vert.

Ce qui choqua le plus Harmonie, dont les yeux intéressés observaient la décoration, c'étaient les étranges créatures occupées aux comptoirs. Ces êtres de petite taille avaient une peau olivâtre, ainsi que de longs nez pointus et des oreilles semblables à des ailes de chauve-souris. Ils ne semblaient pas commodes et elle ne doutait pas qu'ils savaient utiliser les armes qu'ils portaient à la ceinture.

- Bonjour, déclara poliment la directrice, lorsque ce fut son tour. Miss Potter voudrait accéder à son coffre.

- Je vois, déclara la créature aux dents pointus, dont le regard inquisiteur se posa sur le front de la jeune fille, partiellement dissimulé par ses mèches brunes. Avez-vous votre clé ?

- La voici, déclara précipitamment McGonagall, en sortant une clé d'or de sa poche.

Le gobelin l'examina minutieusement, alors qu'Harmonie explosait d'une rage contenue.

- Comment se fait-il que vous détenez ma clé ? demanda t-elle avec la même chaleur que le blizzard sibérien. N'y a t-il pas des mesures de sécurité pour geler des comptes ? Cela signifie t-il qu'il y a eu des retraits sans même que j'ai connaissance de l'existence de ce coffre ? J'avais cru comprendre que vous autres, gobelins, protégiez les intérêts financiers de vos clients. Dois-je en conclure que ce n'est plus le cas ?

Avant que la créature scandalisée ne puisse répondre, McGonagall le fit à sa place.

- Cette clé a été en possession du Professeur Dumbledore depuis le décès de vos parents, dit-elle avec respect. Il me l'a confié pour vous aider à votre intégration et jamais il ne se serait permis de vous voler.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, coupa Harmonie, je ne fais pas facilement confiance. Je veux donc la restitution de tous les exemplaires de ces clés, la pose de mesure supplémentaires de sécurité, ainsi qu'un audit complet de toutes les transactions depuis Halloween 1981.

- Miss Potter, coupa la vieille femme. Je ...

- Je n'ai pas terminé, coupa froidement Harmonie. Je veux aussi l'engagement d'éventuelles poursuites en cas de détournement de fonds avérés. Débrouillez-vous comme vous le voulez, mais le plus tôt serait le mieux. Je souhaiterais avoir ces documents lorsque je reviendrais de ma descente à mon coffre, ajouta t-elle, sinon il est fort probable que la majorité de cet argent finisse chez Standard Chartered, là ou mon allocation mensuelle m'est déjà versée par l'Etat britannique.

Le gobelin sourit. Enfin un client avec du mordant et qui ne se laissait pas faire. La gamine avait encore des progrès à faire, mais elle était parfaitement dans son droit. En plus, perdre un client richissime comme les Potter porterait un coup sévère à leur réputation. Pensez donc, confier ses actifs à une société moldue, ce serait un camouflet sévère !

Harmonie obtint évidemment satisfaction et éplucha calmement ses relevés, tandis que l'écossaise se tenait, raide, dans le chariot qui zigzaguait au milieu des stalagmites. La brune sembla satisfaite de son analyse et rangea calmement le parchemin dans son sac, alors que le chariot s'arrêtait devant son coffre.

La brune descendit calmement du wagonnet, alors que McGonagall restait en retrait, plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

Lorsque Harmonie ouvrit le coffre, elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle était riche, puisque son relevé de compte indiquait la quantité d'or dont elle disposait, ainsi que la conversion en livres, mais le savoir et le voir était deux choses différentes. Des montagnes d'or se dressaient fièrement devant elle et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter dans les tas de pièces.

- Dites moi, Gripsec, dit-elle au gobelin l'accompagnant, y a t-il un moyen de payement plus rapide ? Je n'aimerais pas perdre mon temps à aller et revenir entre l'extérieur et mon coffre. Le temps, c'est de l'argent.

Le gobelin sourit et lui proposa un sac sans fond, lui permettant de retirer la quantité d'or désirée, avec un plafond de mille Gallions par semaine.

- Bien sûr, ajouta la créature courtaude, cette prestation est facturée sept Noises par mois.

- Bien sûr, comprit la brune avec un sourire carnassier.

Chargée de son sac, Harmonie Potter remonta à sa surface, tandis que le professeur soupirait de dégoût à l'idée de retourner dans le wagonnet.

Lorsque Harmonie retrouva la surface bondée de sorciers, elle inspira fortement l'air frais qui semblait saturé d'énergie magique.

La première chose qu'elle décida d'acheter fut une valise recouverte de cuir noir, servant de malle pour ses affaires, tout en étant dotée de quelques fonctions supplémentaires. Elle aimait bien avoir quelques atouts dans sa manche.

La jeune fille fit ses achats, essayant de passer discrètement dans les boutiques sans devoir serrer la main d'une dizaine d'individus.

A chaque fois, elle semblait froide et indifférente, dissimulant ses émotions. Son visage restait désespérément apathique, comme si les sourires et les émotions n'étaient que des obstacles.

Elle afficha une expression de dégoût lorsqu'elle vit un jeune garçon noir et ses deux amis collés à une devanture qui exposait un balai. C'était pathétique, s'extasier pour un outil sportif. Ils n'avaient donc rien de mieux à faire que de s'amuser ? Il y avait tellement mieux par exemple. Choisir soigneusement sa victime, planifier minutieusement son coup, agir pour faire le plus de mal, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus amusant pour elle.

L'autre moment ou des émotions contradictoires tourbillonnèrent en elle, ce fut lorsqu'elle se rendit chez la couturière, Mme Guipure.

La vendeuse de vêtements la traita royalement, dessinant ses habits à la taille adéquate, alors qu'un ruban flottant prenait toutes les mesures. En quelques minutes, la tenue serait prête.

- Bien, reprit-elle après quelques retouches, pouvez vous essayer la jupe de votre uniforme ? Je voudrais vérifier si elle vous correspond.

- Une jupe ? grimaça Harmonie. Je ne porte pas de jupes, alors passez-moi un pantalon. Le règlement de Poudlard exige un uniforme, précisa t-elle en voyant que son interlocutrice ouvrait la bouche, mais il n'impose pas le port de la jupe pour les femmes, ni celui du pantalon pour les hommes. Alors, dépéchez-vous.

Elle soupira hautainement, alors que Mme Guipure partait dans l'arrière boutique. Elle détestait devoir se justifier devant ces imbéciles en tort.

Alors qu'elle attendait sur son tabouret, un jeune homme blond et au menton pointu s'avança dans la boutique avec un port altier. Il semblait bien éduqué, avec certaines manières et ses parents devaient être riches, au vu de ses vêtements propres et de qualité supérieure.

- Bonjour, dit-il froidement à l'adresse de la brune aux cheveux mal coiffés. Tu es une sorcière ?

- Comme toutes les personnes ici, fit-elle remarquer, agacée par la niaiserie de sa question.

- Pas toutes, non, dit-il en lui parlant de la racaille infestant la société.

Les sang-de-bourbe, comme il les nommaient, étaient indignes d'étudier la magie selon lui. Il semblait épouser les vues très arrêtées de son père. S'il y avait bien une chose que Harmonie détestait, c'était les faibles, les idiots et leurs préjugés.

- Tu comptes déblatérer ces préjugés encore longtemps ? siffla t-elle. Gardes ton venin pour un abruti raciste, mais épargne moi ces mots.

Le garçon blond siffla, avant de la fixer avec dégoût.

- J'aurais du voir que tu étais un de ces parasites. Ton aspect et tes vêtements auraient du me mettre sur le voie.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en récupérant ses uniformes noirs, avant de quitter le magasin.

Alors qu'il observait la brune avec dégoût, Drago Malefoy ignorait qu'il venait de mettre à terre toute la stratégie subtilement agencée par son père, consistant en un rapprochement avec la riche héritière qui ignorait une partie de son univers.

Harmonie ressortit, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe. Si ce connard continuait à être aussi agressif, il s'écoulerait peu de temps avant qu'elle ne lui fasse comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

De retour avec McGonagall, elle se dirigea vers Fleury et Bott, le libraire. La quantité de livres l'attira, comme si elle voulait dévorer tout le savoir présent ici. Etrangement, la directrice ne sembla pas gênée par le fait que la jeune élève passe pus de temps que nécessaire au milieu des ouvrages. Elle avait même offert un de ses rares sourires, lorsqu'elle avait vu Harmonie s'offrir une collection complète de divers manuels traitant de sujets variés.

La brune s'était également jetée sur les textes de loi. C'était très pratique de jouer avec en cas de problèmes !

La destination suivante fut la boutique d'Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguettes.

Lorsque Harmonie franchit la porte, elle ressentit une inexplicable présence qui la fit frissonner. Elle avait l'impression qu'une force mystique vivait ici et elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

Un vieil homme aux yeux globuleux brillant comme des lampes, s'avança en trottinant vers elle. Ollivander la salua rapidement, avant de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Même si Harmonie ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se rappeler de toutes les baguettes qu'il avait vendu, elle louait sa mémoire.

- Miss Potter, quelle main utilisez vous habituellement ? s'enquit-il en regardant le mètre se dérouler.

- Je suis droitière.

Ollivander hocha la tête, avant de retourner en arrière et de revenir avec une petite baguette de rose. Lorsque la brune toucha le bois, le fabricant la reprit aussitôt avant de grommeler. Il revint rapidement et la jeune sorcière mit feu à l'un des coffres.

Les baguettes se succédèrent, causant des dégâts divers qui semblaient follement amuser l'étrange personnage. A mesure qu'elle avait l'impression que le stock entier lui passait entre les doigts, Ollivander regarda le plafond avec un air indéchiffrable.

- Je me demande si, commença t-il en retournant dans l'arrière boutique.

Il revint avec une baguette de houx, qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle l'agita, elle ressentit une curieuse sensation.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'attire, à l'intérieur. Mais ça semble diffus, comme bloqué.

- Intéressant, marmonna le fabricant. Le cœur vous conviendrait, mais pas le bois, c'est étrange.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? demanda t-elle.

Harmonie regretta de poser la question, lorsqu'il lui apprit que cette plume venait du même phénix qui avait donné celle dissimulée dans la baguette de Voldemort.

Alors que le marchand revenait avec plusieurs types de bois, le regard d'Harmonie se porta sur la baguette exposée sur un coussin de velours rouge dans la vitrine.

- Et qu'en est-il de celle-ci ? demanda t-elle.

Ollivander pâlit. C'était sa première baguette, celle qu'il avait conçue il y a bien longtemps. Il hésitait, alors que la jeune fille s'en saisissait et l'agitait au-dessus d'elle.

Un fin rayon d'étincelles argentées fusa, alors qu'elle ressentait une étrange sensation en son cœur. C'était comme une morsure froide, mais pas désagréable.

- Je vois qu'elle vous convient, dit le vendeur, résigné. Pourriez vous juste essayer celle-ci ? demanda t-il en présentant la baguette qu'il venait d'achever.

Harmonie saisit la baguette d'aubépine à la plume de phénix, avant de sentir une sensation de chaleur en elle.

- Curieux, marmonna Ollivander. Elles vous correspondent toutes les deux. Laquelle choisirez-vous ? demanda t-il finalement. Je vous rappelle que les sorciers de premier cycle n'ont pas droit d'acheter plus d'une baguette.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en acheter deux, mais j'ai le droit de m'en faire offrir une. Je suppose, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, que cette baguette de cyprès vaut beaucoup plus que l'autre et que vous répercuterez les coûts de l'autre sur la première.

Le vendeur sembla hésiter, prêt à la lui retirer, lorsqu'elle poursuivit.

- Je me sens bien avec celle d'aubépine à la plume de phénix, mais je n'abandonnerais pas l'autre. Jamais. Ce sera mon outil, murmura t-elle dans le vague.

Ollivander se recula, la peur et la résignation se lisant dans ses yeux.

- C'est ce qu'il a dit, ajouta t-il faiblement. Les mêmes mots. Il y a si longtemps.

- Qui ? demanda t-elle sèchement.

- Voldemort, ajouta t-il en frissonnant. Très bien, conclut-il, vaincu, ne lui en faisant payer qu'une. Prenez les, considérez ceci comme le cadeau d'un vieil homme, mais ne le dites à personne. Vous irez loin, jeune Potter, mais en bien ou en mal, je ne puis le dire. Adieu, ajouta t-il en refermant trop rapidement la porte.

_" Elle nous offre une opportunité unique, Gripsec. Elle avait pensé à ça aussi. Nous risquons de ne pas faire le poids si ça continue et nous allons nous trouver dans une situation délicate. De plus, le moment est plutôt mal choisi pour nous faire remarquer sans politique de défense claire pour nos intérêts. Nous devrions accepter son offre, elle peut nous être profitable sur le long terme si nous l'appuyons. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous pourrions même lui servir d'intermédiaire. Ce serait même un atout. "_

_Conversation discrète entre Gripsec et Ragnok, captée dans un bureau de Gringotts, le 18 décembre 1996._


	5. La route s'ouvre à nous

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, publié en avance grâce aux vacances qui me laissent plus de temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Pour ceux qui ont posté des review, je vous remercie de votre soutien et je souhaiterais ajouter quelques précisions. C'est inutile de me demander s'il y aura un couple, je ne sais même pas moi même s'il y en aura un.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est comment l'histoire finira.

Au sujet des extraits cités à chaque fin de chapitre, c'est juste pour apporter des informations, un éclairage nouveau sur une situation avec le point de vue de personnes qui n'apparaissent pas souvent. Je trouvais l'idée intéressante, je l'avais déjà vue dans une autre fanfic.

Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La route s'ouvre à nous**

Harmonie caressait sa baguette.

Sa baguette, le rêve de tout sorcier.

Alors qu'une impression de chaleur lui traversait le cœur, elle dissimula la baguette de cyprès dans sa poche, montrant l'autre outil à sa future enseignante.

Elle se sentit satisfaite, dupant la vieille sorcière qui sourit légèrement, avant de partir en direction du dernier magasin qu'elle voulait visiter.

La Ménagerie Magique était un bâtiment aux poutres apparentes et au toit couvert de tuiles qui semblaient menacer de vous tomber dessus à tout moment. L'aspect délabré et médiéval du bâtiment à encorbellements était nuancé par la grande baie vitrée occupée par de nombreuses cages.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, Harmonie se sentit immédiatement assaillie par les relents des déjections d'animaux, ainsi que par les multiples cris d'animaux qui commençaient à lui vriller les tympans.

Déambulant dans les rayons, elle observa les animaux avec nonchalance, cherchant un animal de compagnie sans réellement savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle aurait bien voulu d'un hibou, puisqu'ils étaient utiles, mais elle n'était pas spécialement attirée par ces animaux. Elle désirait autre chose, un animal qui l'attirait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. C'est pour cela qu'elle marchait, admirant les différentes créatures qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, qui se résumaient à manger, attendre, dormir et copuler. Bref, rien de vraiment captivant.

- _Bon, elle va se bouger, cette stupide deux-pattes ? _siffla alors une voix derrière elle.

Surprise par l'insulte lui étant adressée, Harmonie se retourna pour voir plusieurs terrariums qui abritaient différents serpents.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, à me regarder comme ça ? _poursuivit la voix narquoise. _On dirait une attardée, à me fixer ainsi. Et elle sourit cette idiote !_

La brune souriait effectivement, avant de se diriger vers le vendeur qui rangeait quelques médicaments sur une étagère mal vernie. et dont la planche croulait sous les produits.

- Je vais prendre ce petit hibou, désigna t-elle en pointant un minuscule animal aux aigrettes bien développées. Il sera parfait pour mon courrier, ajouta t-elle en regardant le petit volatile.

- Très bon choix, approuva le petit homme dont la moustache frisottait. Voulez vous des réserves de nourriture, ainsi que le manuel d'élevage ?

Harmonie accepta, avant de lui annoncer qu'elle désirait également acheter le petit python sarcastique qui lui avait bien plu. L'animal, lui, n'avait pas semblé aussi joyeux, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il avait été acheté par la binoclarde. Il l'invectiva de copieuses injures, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle souriait même.

La brune ressortit de la boutique, le cœur plus léger qu'au départ. Les sifflements et les remarques sarcastiques, que le serpent faisait sur chaque personne, arrivaient à la dérider.

Lorsque Harmonie Potter passa devant McGonagall, elle dissimula le terrarium à sa vue, persuadée que la directrice adjointe y trouverait quelque chose à redire. Elle avait l'intuition que cet animal ne serait pas bien vu, puisqu'il ne figurait pas sur la liste des animaux acceptés à Poudlard.

Finalement, McGonagall raccompagna la brune à son orphelinat, tout en fronçant les sourcils devant l'aspect lugubre du bâtiment des services sociaux.

- Professeur, salua calmement la brune, merci de votre aide. J'aimerais désormais savoir comment et quand me rendre dans votre établissement.

La directrice lui tendit un billet de train, ainsi qu'une légère brochure lui indiquant comment accéder à la voie secrète vers le quai 9 3/4, à King's Cross. La brune haussa les sourcils au nom de la voie. Neuf et demie aurait semblé plus logique, mais elle ne cherchait même plus à comprendre. Les sorciers étaient vraiment spéciaux, c'était une évidence.

Harmonie rentra calmement dans le bâtiment qui lui servait de résidence, allant informer son directeur des dates de son départ et de son retour, pour qu'il puisse régler les formalités administratives d'usage.

Lorsqu'elle remonta vers sa chambre, traînant sa malle dans les escaliers, elle songeait à sa visite sur le chemin de Traverse, mais elle avait toujours sa vengeance contre Mathilde rangée dans un coin de son esprit. L'autre fille n'allait pas savoir ce qui la frappait.

Lorsque Harmonie eut fini de ranger ses nouvelles affaires, les dissimulant pour éviter que les secrets de ce monde ne puissent la compromettre. Elle se tourna vers le hibou qui paressait près de la fenêtre, le laissant s'évader pour la nuit. C'était le serpent qui l'intéressait davantage.

- _Enfin, elle me laisse sortir, _grommela le python. _Il t'en a fallu du temps, la grosse.._

_- Bonjour, _répondit-elle dans un sifflement similaire.

L'animal s'immobilisa et se tut instantanément, comme s'il venait d'être gelé. Ses yeux ne bougèrent pas, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'ils seraient sortis de leurs orbites s'ils l'avaient pu.

- _Une parleuse ? Vous parlez la noble langue de Serpentard ? Si j'avais su, jamais je ..._

_- C'est ce qui prouve qu'il est déconseillé de parler sans savoir, mon ami. Mais dis-moi, quel est ton nom ?_

- _Aucune idée, _dit-il avec un air qui pourrait passer pour un haussement d'épaules_. Un nom ne signifie pas grand chose. Appelles-moi comme tu le souhaites et si tu ne trouves pas, puisque ton espèce est tout de même assez lente, trouve un nom dans un mythe et ne te tracasses pas._

La brune sourit. L'animal était futé, doté d'un certain sens du sarcasme et d'une mentalité qu'elle aimait.

- _Apos, ça te convient ? _dit-elle en réfléchissant sereinement.

L'animal approuva avec une nonchalance que sa maîtresse affichait habituellement.

- Bien, dit elle calmement. Dès demain, je m'occupe de Mathilde. Mais maintenant, ajouta t-elle en dissimulant un bâillement, allons dormir.

Harmonie s'endormit rapidement, la tête pleine d'images et de rêves. Elle éprouvait une certaine hâte à se rendre à Poudlard, même si elle ne l'afficherait pas en public. Si elle avait été plus naïve et plus infantile, elle aurait réalisé un calendrier et aurait coché les jours qui la séparaient de son départ.

Lorsque la brune se leva, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de regarder la date. Machinalement, elle compta le nombre de jours la séparant de son départ vers sa nouvelle école.

Comme à son habitude, la brune occupa la douche en première, ne parvenant toujours pas à maîtriser ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, en une crinière broussailleuse et rêche.

De toute façon, songea t-elle en dédaignant son peigne, ce ne sont que des cheveux. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à les brosser longuement, même si elle aimait les garder longs. Elle n'aimait pas en prendre soin, mais elle détestait davantage la coiffure courte que le cheval lui imposait. C'était son style, à mi chemin entre la classe et le négligé, qui lui donnait son apparence à la fois charismatique et sauvage. Elle s'aimait comme elle était et personne ne pouvait la forcer à changer d'avis.

Harmonie se dirigeait calmement vers le réfectoire, lorsqu'elle entendit des sanglots provenir d'une porte entrouverte. Mathilde gémissait à genoux, devant des photographies déchiquetées, dont l'une encore partiellement intacte représentait son père. Les fragments avaient étés collés sur une feuille de papier rose, provenant du stock de Beth la Balafre, formant un message. Un seul mot suffisait pour briser quelqu'un lorsqu'on savait le placer correctement, la brune le savait parfaitement. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un terme comme "bâtarde". La vérité pouvait faire tellement mal.

Harmonie s'éloigna en souriant. Encore une qui allait apprendre à ne pas la provoquer et espérer s'en tirer sans conséquences. La brune savait qu'en guerre, on ne gagnait pas par des demi victoires. Il fallait s'accrocher et anéantir l'ennemi pour ne plus risquer d'être attaqué par derrière.

La jeune fille ne fut jamais inquiétée par son acte. Comme d'habitude, elle s'en tirait sans dommages, personne ne venant lui chercher la moindre embrouille. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu de limites, même si elle jouait avec le feu pour s'en sortir. A la fin, ce n'était même plus amusant.

Heureusement pour ses condisciples, la brune sortait assez peu de sa chambre depuis quelques jours. Elle dévorait avec une soif insatiable les livres qu'elle avait acheté, en particulier ceux de Bathilda Tourdesac, une vieille historienne.

Lorsque Harmonie s'éloignait de sa chambre, elle prenait bien soin de mettre un petit morceau de papier transparent dans l'entrebâillement, lui indiquant si quelqu'un d'autre était entré. Si c'était le cas, elle s'arrangerait pour déterminer ce qui avait disparu, ce qui avait été touché et utilisé et même ce qui avait été cherché. Ensuite, elle ferait passer l'envie à ces fouineurs de recommencer. Elle préparerait un mauvais coup tellement énorme, qui pénaliserait tout le monde. Après un tel spectacle, la colère du groupe se retournerait contre le coupable et elle en rajouterait une couche.

Les rares moments ou elle sortait de sa chambre, c'était pour que son animal puisse ramper calmement dans l'herbe et ressentir le contact de la nature. Au passage, voir son animal de compagnie cracher son venin sur tout le monde était une raison suffisante pour sortir.

Pour Harmonie, le moment le plus attendu fut ce 31 août, durant lequel elle pourrait enfin partir, quitter cet orphelinat plein de gens si normaux et dont la faiblesse la débectait.

Le directeur du centre l'avait laissée se rendre à son établissement, puisqu'elle avait obtenue une décharge confiant sa responsabilité à celle du directeur de l'école spécialisée ou elle se trouvait.

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants n'avait pas hésité longtemps, assez soulagé à l'idée d'avoir cette asociale le plus loin possible de son établissement. Les choses seraient peut être moins glauques avec cette élève loin des autres, qui semblait toujours exercer une influence effroyable sur les autres pensionnaires. L'ambiance était littéralement glaciale, avec un parfum de peur et de haine vénéneuse flottant dans l'air.

De son coté, la brune quittait cet endroit défavorisé sans le moindre regret. Elle avait loué un taxi pour aller à King's Cross, tout en espérant que le chauffeur ne ferait pas de commentaires ou d'insinuations compromettantes sur la présence d'un hibou dans une cage, ainsi que d'une lourde malle chargée dans le coffre.

La brune avait passé tout le trajet à observer la ville à travers le brouillard, préférant attendre des heures dans cette gare d'acier et de briques rouges soutenant une verrière encrassée, plutôt que de courir le risque de rater son train. Même la vue des monuments londoniens éclairés par le soleil levant, dont les rayons rouges réfléchissaient sur la pierre en lui donnant une teinte dorée, n'émerveillait pas la jeune sorcière. Pourtant, elle finit par apprécier la beauté de ce spectacle, alors que le coloris orangé sur les multiples surfaces lui rappelait étrangement celui de l'incendie qui avait tué ses bourreaux. C'était un agréable souvenir, qui lui mettait du baume au cœur et elle y repenserait à chaque fois qu'elle voudrait retrouver cette sensation indescriptible de puissance qui l'avait envahie.

Elle se souvenait toujours avec clarté de la danse des flammes, chaque instant s'étant gravé dans son esprit, alors qu'elle revoyait les volutes dorés dévorer la charpente effondrée, tandis qu'une fumée sombre accompagnée de braises rougeoyantes tourbillonnait en une danse mystique dont elle seule pouvait admirer la grâce et comprendre la signification profonde.

Rapidement, le chauffeur la sortit de sa rêverie et la déposa devant la gare. Harmonie referma sa cape noire semblable à un trench-coat et retira calmement ses affaires. Elle paya le chauffeur, refusant de payer davantage que le prix de la course.

Une personne âgée qui cheminait tranquillement, et qui l'avait vu compter sa monnaie au penny près, la regarda froidement en grommelant sur l'ingratitude des jeunes envers les gens qui gagnent difficilement leur vie.

- Je ne donne jamais de pourboire, siffla t-elle calmement en attrapant sa valise. Si je paye, c'est pour un service en plus, or ce chauffeur fait juste son job. L'argent, ça ne pousse pas sur les arbres. Alors je me passerais de vos commentaires.

Sur cette déclaration, Harmonie Potter disparut au milieu du flot de voyageurs qui commençait à affluer sur les quais, avant de traverser le mystérieux pilier qui servait de barrière entre deux mondes totalement opposés. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver l'entrée, tout était clairement écrit sur la brochure donnée par McGonagall.

La brune observa le mur, qui avait l'air diablement solide. Elle avait un peu d'appréhension à l'idée de se fracasser contre la pierre. Inspirant profondément, elle traversa le passage de briques et elle eut pendant un instant l'impression de sentir son corps broyé, comme si sa chair était écorchée à vif, mais en bien pire. Puis, la seconde d'après, la sensation désagréable n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et elle se retrouva sur un quai presque vide. Un train rouge attendait sur les rails, sifflant légèrement en émettant un peu de fumée grisâtre, alors que quelques rares personnes discutaient entre elles.

Harmonie repéra même le garçon blond qui l'avait dédaignée dans le magasin de vêtements, accompagnée de ses parents, tous deux blonds, dont le père semblait avoir tout l'air d'un maquereau, au vu de la canne qu'il tenait avec une aristocratique arrogance. D'ailleurs, la mère aussi blonde que les blés fronça les sourcils lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, lui donnant l'air de sentir une mauvaise odeur. Dommage, songea la brune, elle était plutôt belle. Le fils se contenta d'un sourire dégoûté, avant de plaquer sur son visage un air impassible, calqué sur celui de son paternel.

La brune ignora totalement ce trio de gens pédants. Elle saisit sa valise, avant de monter dans le train pour trouver un bon compartiment. Elle avança avec difficulté dans le couloir, mais personne ne lui vint en aide et de plus, elle n'avait pas besoin de se reposer sur les autres. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être tranquille.

Ruisselante de sueur, la brune s'avachit alors dans l'un des derniers compartiments, avant d'en profiter pour verrouiller la porte. Profitant de son isolement et du rideau couvrant la fenêtre, elle choisit de se changer tranquillement dans son nouvel uniforme noir, avant de refermer sa cape de la même couleur. Elle s'observa dans un miroir, admirant ses chaussures cirées et sa tenue uniforme, ornée d'un blason encore vierge. Satisfaite, elle ouvrit toutes les fenêtres et déverrouilla la porte. Harmonie n'aimait pas être observée et tenait à conserver son intimité.

La brune attendait calmement le départ, passant le temps en lisant un autre de ses livres. Elle ne tenait pas à perdre son temps en vaines discussions ou en rêveries, à regarder les vaches et les paysages comme d'autres le font. Elle avait des choses à faire, bien plus importantes que de telles futilités.

Harmonie resta à lire, tandis qu'elle portait un intérêt limité à ce qui se passait dehors. Son animal faisait très bien son travail de guetteur.

- _Regardes, _siffla Apos, _un troupeau de belettes !_

Harmonie se détacha de son livre et repoussa ses lunettes qui glissaient lentement sur son nez à cause de leur propre poids. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, pour voir une famille de roux menée par une matriarche en surpoids, arriver sur les quais. Selon ce qui s'entendait, ces gens mal fagotés appartenaient à la famille Weasley. Apparemment, Apos avait une nouvelle fois fait mouche avec ses sarcasmes.

- Sept gosses, murmura Harmonie. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en faire tant, alors qu'ils ont l'air d'une bande d'indigents, constata t-elle en voyant l'état de leurs vêtements. En plus, je plains le mari, forcé de devoir accomplir son devoir conjugal.

Une image assez répugnante naquit dans son esprit, rapidement remplacée par celle de son défunt porc d'oncle, en rut entre les cuisses osseuses de la mule qu'il avait épousée et engrossée.

Harmonie frissonna de dégoût, préférant chasser ces horribles pensées. En fin de compte, l'ascension d'Ulberg le Frappé et de son armée de gobelins sembla soudainement intéressante.

A ce moment, elle aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir effacer ces images de son esprit.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à se concentrer sur son livre à la couverture élégamment renforcée par un cuir rougeâtre, elle fut de nouveau dérangée.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, faisant souffler la brune.

- Quoi ? aboya t-elle avec une amabilité digne de Goering lorsqu'on lui annonçait que sa Luftwaffe se faisait décimer.

La porte s'ouvrit timidement sur une jeune fille aux dents proéminentes et aux cheveux indomptés. Elle semblait nerveuse et ses dents de castor s'entrechoquaient légèrement. Le regard sombre qui lui était adressé la déstabilisa davantage, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle recevait tant de haine. Dans sa vie, nombreuses personnes l'avaient regardé ainsi, avec dégoût, mépris et même haine, mais elle n'avait jamais reçu un tel regard, empli également de ce qui ressemblait à de la pitié.

- Je peux m'asseoir ici ? demanda t-elle avec timidité. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place et il y a plein d'idiots qui crient partout, ajouta t-elle avec un ton qui se révéla involontairement arrogant.

La brune haussa un sourcil mal épilé, visiblement plus intéressée.

- Vas-y, c'est un pays libre. Enfin, si ces sorciers savent ce que signifie ce mot, ajouta t-elle tout bas.

- Toi aussi tu as des parents non-sorciers ? bafouilla t-elle, curieuse et enthousiaste.

- Non, ils sont morts, répondit calmement Harmonie.

La fille aux yeux marrons baissa la tête, honteuse à cause de sa bourde. Elle tenta de s'excuser, mais la brune s'était déjà replongée dans son livre.

La jeune fille timorée sortit également un livre de sa poche, avant de se replonger dedans, retirant le marque page noir probablement issu d'une bibliothèque moldue.

- Cette édition, n'est pas à jour, siffla Harmonie, en observant la couverture d'occasion.

- Je l'ignorais, répondit calmement l'autre lectrice. J'essayerais de commander une version plus récente pour comparer. Mais, je veux voir si des éléments n'ont pas été occultés, je me méfie de la censure.

Harmonie sourit. Cette fille avait du cran et une intelligence rare.

- J'espère juste que tu n'es pas du genre à lécher les bottes de ceux qui ont de l'autorité, ajouta la brune. Tu es intéressante au final, conclut-elle en souriant légèrement, relevant à peine les commissures de ses lèvres. J'aimerais que nous puissions être amenées à collaborer. Je suis Harmonie Potter, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

L'autre fille regarda cette main tendue avec incrédulité, avant de la serrer sans réfléchir, comme hypnotisée par cette présence.

- Hermione Granger, répondit-elle machinalement.

_" Avais-je le sentiment d'avoir conclu une sorte de pacte avec le diable à ce moment là ? Je ne le crois pas. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amies à l'école et d'un seul coup, une personne célèbre m'offrait spontanément son amitié. Elle avait l'air sincère et naturelle, je n'ai vu aucun piège dans cette poignée de main. Je n'ai absolument aucun regret à avoir et si je devais recommencer, je le ferais. [...] _

_Je n'ai aucune honte à l'avouer, je l'ai soutenu et je la soutiendrais toujours. Je crois en ses idéaux, je n'ai pas peur de le dire et je n'ai pas peur de vous. Quelque soit votre décision, parce que je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle soit déjà prise, je lui resterais fidèle. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire "._

_Déclaration de Miss Hermione Granger, citée en tant que témoin à charge devant le Magenmagot, le 24 mai 1996._


	6. Arrivée à Poudlard

Bonsoir à tous !

Merci de vos reviews, ça fait hyper plaisir. J'ai eu beaucoup de demandes, surtout pour les couples, mais je ne révèlerais rien. Je ne spoilerais pas ma fic et je vous laisse le suspense.

Sinon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Arrivée à Poudlard**

Pendant encore deux heures, le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express se trouva être assez monotone.

Voir les moutons brouter dans des prés, ainsi que passer au dessus de rivières qui se ressemblaient toutes n'avait pas grant intérêt pour les deux sorcières. Les deux lectrices ne levèrent leurs yeux que lorsqu'une femme âgée toqua à leur porte pour leur vendre des friandises. La brune fut ravie de dévaliser le chariot pour goûter à ces nouveaux plaisirs, même si elle n'avait jamais entendu parler des Patacitrouilles ou des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue.

D'une façon assez ironique, Harmonie et Hermione semblaient se compléter. Bien que toutes les deux calmes, elles étaient très différentes. L'une était relativement enjouée et souriante, impatiente de découvrir le monde magique, ce qui contrastait avec le glacial détachement de la cynique et amère brune.

Cependant, elles aimaient discuter des multiples découvertes qu'elles faisaient dans leurs livres. Elles n'hésitaient pas à faire référence à certains livres de seconde année, discutant de sorts qu'elles testaient sur leurs bonbons, alors qu'elles louaient réciproquement l'esprit de l'autre. Elles étaient à peine entrées dans le monde de la magie qu'elles avaient cherché à prendre leurs marques le plus vite possible. Elles détestaient être distancées et ne pas pouvoir assouvir leur soif de connaissances.

Quelques minutes plus tard, de nouveaux coups toqués contre la porte sortirent Harmonie de sa lecture. Elle soupira avant de déverouiller l'accès.

La porte du compartiment glissa, laissant voir un garçon au visage lunaire, dont les yeux rouges indiquaient qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer.

- Excusez moi, mais vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda t-il en reniflant.

- Non, coupa la brune qui dissimulait peu son agacement. Comment s'appelle t-il ? demanda t-elle avec un masque de nonchalance.

- Trevor, balbutia t-il.

- Accio Trevor le crapaud, murmura t-elle en agitant sa baguette de houx.

Deux secondes plus tard, un batracien gris et pustuleux heurta la porte en coassant, sous le regard brillant du jeune sorcier maladroit.

Le garçon joufflu la remercia bien vite, récupérant son animal, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, un autre trio fit son entrée dans le compartiment spacieux.

Pour son plus grand déplaisir, Harmonie reconnut le blond arrogant entre les deux armoires à glace qui l'encadraient. L'élève au menton pointu regarda avec dégoût le garçon timide.

- Je suis Drago Malefoy, annonça t-il d'une voix traînante et pleine de supériorité. Tu es ? demanda t-il avec arrogance.

- Neville Londubat, répondit le garçon qui se recroquevillait davantage à chaque instant.

Harmonie trouva le spectacle pitoyable. Les choses qui lui donnaient le plus d'envies de meurtre étaient la faiblesse et la stupidité. Les idiots l'écœuraient et elle ne pouvait pas les supporter.

- Bien, sourit Drago avec une certaine franchise. Au moins, tu n'es pas un de ces ignobles sang-de-bourbe, finit-il en désignant les deux filles.

- Si j'avais utilisé ce mot, ma grand-mère m'aurait lancé un Récurvite dans la bouche, siffla Neville, avant de se tasser devant le regard des deux demi-trolls.

Intéressant pensa Harmonie. Ce Neville devait en avoir plus dans son caleçon qu'il semblait initialement le montrer. Finalement, il valait peut être le coup d'être observé plus attentivement.

- Dis moi, petit crétin, siffla la brune en dégainant sa baguette. Sais-tu qui je suis ?

- Certainement le genre de personne que je ne veux pas toucher, dit-il avec dégoût. Crabbe, Goyle, héla t-il d'un ton impérieux, nous partons. Nous devons encore trouver Potter, dit-il en s'éloignant d'un pas conquérant.

Neville ferma la porte, se retrouvant en compagnie des deux adolescentes, tandis que son crapaud somnolait à moitié.

- Merci, dit-il en s'adressant à Harmonie. Je suis désolé de ce qu'il a dit, vous ...

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser à la place de ce connard, cracha t-elle. Ce sont les faibles et les idiots qui s'écrasent pour d'autres. J'espère que n'appartiens pas à ces catégories, dit-elle avec un regard lourd de sens. Je te dis ça parce que honnêtement, ces deux groupes me débectent.

- De toute façon, soupira Hermione de façon à remonter le moral de Neville, les personnes misérables ont toujours besoin de trouver quelqu'un de plus misérables qu'elles. Regardes ce Malefoy, il semble vouloir t'écraser. Alors, ne te laisses pas faire.

Harmonie approuva d'un hochement de la tête distrait, tandis qu'elle continuait de lire.

- Excusez-moi, ajouta faiblement Neville, mais dans quelle maison penserez-vous être ? Ma grand-mère aimerait que je sois à Gryffondor comme mes parents, mais je suis sûr de me retrouver à Poufsouffle. J'aurais honte de moi.

- Ainsi, coupa glacialement Harmonie, tu ne veux pas t'assumer. Tu n'as aucune autre ambition que d'être la copie de ton père pour plaire à ta grand-mère. De plus, tu n'as aucun amour propre, car tu ne fais que te plier à la volonté des autres. D'après ce que j'ai vu, je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça, ajouta t-elle avec une froide déception.

- C'est que, balbutia t-il en étant à deux doigts de pleurer, mais je ...

- Non, coupa t-elle. Ce n'était pas une question.

Neville fut choqué, mais sa réaction désarçonna la brune.

- Je ne suis pas faible ! gronda t-il. Moi aussi je peux être plus que mon père !

- Alors prouves-le ! cria Harmonie.

Etrangement, après cet éclat de voix, Neville aurait pu la détester. Il avait toutes les raisons de le faire, mais par un étrange procédé, il ne put la détester. Au contraire, il sourit.

Ce fut Hermione qui coupa le silence, alors que Neville avait commencé par regarder à travers la fenêtre.

- J'aimerais bien aller à Serdaigle, dit-elle d'une petite voix. C'est la maison de la connaissance et de la recherche.

- Tu y auras parfaitement ta place, répliqua la brune. En ce qui me concerne, je m'en moque. Tant que j'ai ma place à Poudlard, la maison me signifie peu. Cela ne nous empêchera pas de rester ensemble si nous le voulons. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser un simple nom dicter ma vie, juste à cause de préjugés stupides. D'après ce que j'ai lu, les élèves sont répartis en fonction de leurs qualités et s'ils n'en ont pas de proéminentes, ils sont répartis en fonction de leurs défauts. Les bourrins sans cervelles à Gryffondor, les puristes à Serpentard, les arrogants à Serdaigle et les faibles à Poufsouffle.

- Charmant tableau, grimaça Hermione.

La brune aux cheveux ébouriffés haussa les épaules. C'est alors que Neville la regarda, écarlate, avant de lui demander son nom. Trois heures qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, mais sa timidité et l'asocialité de la brune l'avait découragé.

Il était temps, pensa t-elle avec agacement.

Elle se présenta, sous les yeux écarquillés du garçon joufflu, qui lui demanda s'ils pourraient être amis.

Amis ? songea t-elle. Personne n'avait voulu d'elle et elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne. Elle n'avait connu que l'hostilité et l'indifférence. Les rares personnes qu'elle côtoyait étaient ses futurs pions.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis, souffla t-elle. Je ne fais pas facilement confiance. Par contre, j'aimerais que nous formions une alliance.

Le terme surprit Neville, avant qu'il ne réfléchisse plus longuement. Aucune famille de Sang Pur n'offrait son amitié la première fois. Tout se négociait et les alliances préalables étaient susceptibles de bouger tant qu'un accord fixe n'aurait pas été trouvé.

Neville accepta cette alliance. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une petite voix lui conseillait d'être en partenariat avec la jeune héroïne du monde sorcier.

Lentement, le train se mit à ralentir. Les jeunes adolescents allaient bientôt arriver à Poudlard, tandis qu'une voix de baryton provenant d'un haut parleur les incitait à se changer pour revêtir leurs robes, ainsi qu'à laisser leurs affaires dans le train.

Harmonie haussa les épaules et entreprit de récupérer son uniforme, soigneusement plié dans sa malle.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent et fixèrent Neville avec froideur, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à quitter le compartiment au plus vite. Le pauvre garçon ne tenait pas à se faire traiter de voyeur et quitta le compartiment à toute vitesse.

La brune verrouilla le compartiment d'un geste de baguette, avant de revêtir son uniforme noir, qu'elle recouvrit vite de sa cape sombre. Cependant, sa tenue n'échappa pas à Hermione dont la jupe courte lui arrivait aux genoux.

- Tu portes un pantalon ? demanda t-elle à moitié choquée.

- Comme tu as un sens de la vision développé, répliqua Harmonie avec sarcasme. Je ne supporte pas les robes, ni les jupes. Je suis plus à l'aise avec ça.

- Je ne sais pas si ce sera toléré, ajouta timidement la fille aux cheveux crépus.

- Eh bien, ils gueuleront, répliqua t-elle avec indifférence. S'ils me contraignent, je trouverais bien un autre établissement. Il y a beaucoup de choix et de portes qui seraient de s'ouvrir pour moi.

Hermione se tut, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus rien d'autre à dire. Elle se contenta de suivre la brune, qui sortait calmement du compartiment, tout en sentant le serpent à sa taille.

L'animal n'avait pas chômé et avait observé, tout comme sa maîtresse. Ils avaient cherché à repérer les bonnes personnes.

- _Je pense que la chose la plus importante consiste à se faire des alliés politiques, _siffla Apos. _Bien que certains puissent être arrogants, il ne faut pas les négliger._

_- Je suis d'accord. Mais n'oublies pas que certains ont des parents ayant appartenu au gang de mini Adolf. Ceux-là, je les utiliserais. Mais à la fin, ils tomberont. Ce sont des ennemis potentiels et dans ce cas, ils peuvent aller se faire foutre._

_- Dis moi, Harmonie, _siffla le serpent, _pourquoi avoir choisi ces deux individus, alors ?_

_- J'aime m'entourer de cerveaux, _dit-elle en désignant distraitement Hermione, qui était encore à ranger ses affaires. _Son esprit peut-être utile, notamment si elle est aussi bonne à théoriser et à conceptualiser. Elle offre également l'avantage d'être assez solitaire et semble prompte à vouloir montrer son cerveau, ce qui peut la séparer des autres. En ce qui concerne Neville, il pourra se révéler un soutien fiable, si j'arrive à prendre l'ascendance sur lui. Maintenant, j'ai encore quelques années pour réaliser un réseau d'alliances et de soutiens._

L'animal se tut, alors que Granger arrivait à ses cotés. Elle ne voulait pas que son nouveau jouet se mette à obtenir des informations trop gênantes, ni qu'elle ne se doute de quoi que ce soit de suspect.

Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent sur un quai détrempé par la pluie de la journée. Alors que Neville s'approchait en frissonnant à cause du froid de septembre, elles furent dépassées par un duo de rouquins qui échangèrent des éléments non-identifiés avec un garçon coiffé de dreadlocks. L'échange ne devait pas être bien légal pour se faire sous le manteau, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Amateurs, pensa t-elle en souriant. Elle nota l'information dans un coin de son esprit. Elle devait en savoir plus, ne serait-ce que par curiosité, ainsi que pour savoir ou se fournir en cas de nécessité.

La brune avança calmement avec ses camarades qui ressemblaient à un troupeau de moutons, appelés par l'homme le plus grand qu'elle ait jamais vu. L'homme à la barbe aussi broussailleuse que les cheveux d'Hermione avait des yeux noirs, brillants d'une gentillesse difficilement contenue. D'ailleurs, on ne savait pas ou ses cheveux finissaient et ou sa barbe commençait.

- Bon ! cria t-il pour se faire entendre. Premièr'nées, z'êtes tous là ? ajouta le demi-géant en agitant une lourde lanterne. Suis Hagrid, gard'chasse d'Poudlard. N'avons pas d'temps à perd, suivez-moi. Prêts ?

Quelques murmures d'approbation traversèrent le groupe, arrivant faiblement jusqu'aux oreilles du garde chasse.

Durant quelques minutes, ils clopinèrent dans la boue qui coulait entre des pavés irréguliers, avant d'arriver devant une série de barques. Les bateaux tanguaient dangereusement et l'agitation du lac ne donnait pas confiance en la solidité des rafiots.

- Pas plus d'quat par barque ! héla Hagrid.

Harmonie, Hermione et Neville furent rejoints par une autre fillette aux cheveux châtains, qui s'installa difficilement sur le bois qui grinçait à chaque mouvement. La brune resta stoïque, malgré son appréhension. Elle n'avait jamais appris à nager et ne tenait pas à vérifier la profondeur de l'eau sombre sous le ponton.

Lorsque tous les navires furent remplis, Hagrid donna un coup de son parapluie rose sur une bite d'amarrage et toutes les embarcations glissèrent silencieusement sur les flots, se dirigeant vers le château dissimulé par de hauts rochers.

Au moment de contourner le haut obstacle, des cris d'émerveillement s'élevèrent, alors que Poudlard apparaissait à la vue de tous les jeunes sorciers.

Le château médiéval se dressait sur un escarpement rocheux, avec des dizaines de tours, reliées entre-elles par des courtines et de robustes murs de pierre écossaise. Tous les lieux visibles étaient percés de fenêtres qui étincelaient comme les étoiles scintillantes au-dessus d'eux. Les différentes portes du château étaient toutes protégées par d'imposants corps de garde, ainsi que par d'étroits ponts qui enjambaient des bras du lac. L'ensemble semblait dégager une impression de puissance, mais aussi de magie ancienne qui s'étiolait dans le ciel et qui caressait les cœurs des étudiants.

Même Harmonie Potter, pourtant cynique et blasée, rendue amère par une vie qu'elle dédaignait, ne put s'empêcher d'être stupéfaite par cette vision digne d'un conte de fées.

- Tention, les prévint Hagrid un peu tard, alors que les bateaux s'engouffraient dans une grotte située sous les fondations du château.

Les élèves suivirent le géant dans un silence quasi religieux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils montèrent un escalier de marbre faiblement éclairé de torches, qu'ils se remirent à jacasser.

- J'ai faim, grommela alors un rouquin qui passait à coté d'elle, poussant Hermione à lever les yeux au ciel.

Comment quelqu'un pourrait avoir des envies aussi primaires, pensait la née-moldue, alors qu'il entrait dans un lieu magique ? Décidément, à force d'être au contact de ce pouvoir, les sorciers s'y habituaient beaucoup trop. C'était naturel pour eux.

Harmonie était arrivée à la même conclusion. Primate, songea t-elle avec dégoût, pensant au roux qui avait une tâche sur le nez.

Le garde chasse arriva bien vite, emmenant les élèves sur un parvis, face à une porte de bois simple. Il frappa avec le heurtoir, tandis que la porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément sur une femme âgée, vêtue d'une robe écossaise. Son visage toujours sévère dissimulé derrière ses sempiternelles petites lunettes carrées et son chignon gris, ne donnait toujours pas l'envie de la contrarier.

- Elle n'a pas l'air aimable, l'oie, siffla le rouquin à l'adresse de son voisin le plus proche.

Ce dernier, un élève légèrement blond à l'air calme ne put s'empêcher de rire, avant d'être fusillé du regard par la directrice adjointe.

Celle-ci se présenta brièvement, utilisant toujours cette voix âgée mais forte, se mettant à discourir sur les maisons, incitant la brune à utiliser son cerveau pour décrypter ce discours. C'était monotone et elle attendit avec impatience l'ordre du professeur de les suivre pour cette fameuse et mystérieuse cérémonie de la répartition.

_" Père,_

_Suite à votre lettre, j'ai porté une attention particulière à la jeune Potter. J'ai eu de la difficulté à la retrouver, mais elle n'est en rien semblable à vos attentes._

_Son comportement est révélateur de celui des moldus avec lesquels elle a vécu, mais lorsque l'on découvre ce vernis qu'elle utilise pour se dissimuler, une autre facette apparaît. __Harmonie Potter possède de nombreux masques pour dissimuler ses pensées. Elle sait tromper les gens et ne révèle presque aucune information sans obtenir de contrepartie ou y trouver un intérêt. __Je vous transmettrais un rapport plus détaillé sur elle, dès que j'obtiendrais plus d'informations._

_Veuillez saluer Mère de ma part,_

_Avec toute mon affection, votre fils, Drago."_

_Document retrouvé dans la correspondance privée de Lucius Malefoy, lors d'une perquisition effectuée à son domicile, le 30 novembre 1992. Récupérée par l'intéressé après enquête, elle a été conservée dans les documents familiaux. Publiée dans _Vie d'Harmonie Potter, _première édition de 2024._


	7. Répartition à la maison

Bonsoir à tous !

Etant donné que j'ai une dizaine de chapitres d'avance et que j'avance bien dans l'histoire, je publie celui-ci en avance. J'espère qu'il satisfaira vos attentes.

Merci de vos reviews et de vos messages d'encouragement, je prends en compte vos avis.

Trêve de palabres, je vous laisse lire.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Répartition à la maison**

La foule d'élèves, rangée soigneusement par la directrice adjointe avançait vers la vaste salle d'ou l'on entendait déjà les murmures de centaines d'élèves. L'appréhension grandissait parmi les nouveaux à mesure qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être dans le couloir de la mort.

Face à l'inconnu, la réaction la plus normale était d'angoisser et de paniquer. Les nouveaux sorciers n'avaient aucune idée de la nature de l'épreuve qu'ils devraient subir. Hermione récitait tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait, Neville commençait à jouer des castagnettes avec ses genoux et Harmonie s'inquiétait de ne pas pouvoir être choisie et de devoir rentrer à l'institut Todd. La brune inspira calmement pour se calmer et ne pas céder à la panique. Elle devait absolument réfléchir de façon lucide, dans le calme, en faisant avec les éléments qu'elle avait à sa disposition. De toute façon, tous les élèves avaient été répartis, il n'y en avait pas un seul laissé à la traîne. Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur, bien des nés-moldus étaient passés par là avant elle.

Tandis que Harmonie utilisait la raison et la logique afin de ne pas céder au stress qui gagnait ses voisins, elle entendait marmonner à ses cotés. Tendant l'oreille, car toute parole pouvait se révéler utile contre celui qui la prononçait, elle entendit Ron Weasley discuter avec un autre garçon.

- Mes frères m'ont dit qu'il fallait combattre un Troll. Si tu attaques, tu es envoyé à Gryffondor, si tu utilises un enchantement, tu vas à Serdaigle, si tu t'enfuis, tu vas à Poufsouffle et si tu demandes à un autre élève de le faire, tu es à Serpentard.

Il resta quelques instants les yeux braqués vers la porte, tandis que son condisciple se mettait à pleurer. Quelques longues secondes après, les rouages grippés dans la cervelle du rouquin se mirent à tourner.

- Mais en fait, poursuivit-il avec une légère trace de suspicion dans la voix, connaissant mes frères, c'est probablement du pipeau. C'est même certainement faux, ajouta t-il avec une fausse conviction. Enfin, j'espère.

Si les frères de ce gars étaient le duo de roux qu'elle avait brièvement aperçu lors de la descente du train, Harmonie avait subitement gagné une nouvelle raison de les rencontrer.

Lorsque la grande porte d'acajou finement ciselé à la main s'ouvrit sur la Grande Salle, toutes les conversations se turent. Les anciens élèves levèrent leurs têtes de leurs assiettes vides, afin d'essayer d'apercevoir les nouveaux qui se recroquevillaient, intimidés par tant de regards curieux.

Lorsque la brune pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, elle n'eut qu'une pensée. La Grande Salle portait bien son nom.

Outre les quatre tables surmontées d'immenses étendards représentant les quatre blasons des fondateurs, des centaines de bougies flottaient dans le ciel, éclairant les murs massifs. Les professeurs étaient attablés à une estrade, présidée par un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche. Il était d'ailleurs difficile de trouver ou ses cheveux finissaient et ou sa barbe commençait.

Harmonie le reconnut immédiatement, elle l'avait vu sur des cartes de Chocogrenouille et dans _Les Grands événements du XXème siècle._ C'était Dumbledore, le directeur aux multiples fonctions politiques et celui qui détenait sa clé auparavant.

Déjà, il commençait mal avec elle. Harmonie avait déjà un mauvais a priori de l'homme, alors elle allait être méfiante. Encore plus que d'habitude. Ses yeux scintillants, ainsi que l'air enjoué qu'il avait ne lui plaisaient pas tellement.

Cependant, la brune oublia temporairement l'homme lorsqu'elle observa le plafond. A vrai dire, on aurait difficilement pu croire qu'il y avait un plafond. Le ciel semblait ouvert, laissant les étoiles scintiller, leurs couleurs multiples se démarquant sur la voûte céleste semblable à un velours noir.

Parmi les étoiles, Harmonie reconnut des formes familières. Des combinaisons et des couleurs qu'elle avait déjà vues.

- Altaïr, Deneb et Véga, murmura t-elle en voyant les trois étoiles géantes à l'éclat bleuté. Alors la Polaire devrait être là bas, chuchota t-elle en se tournant vers le nord, ayant comme oublié le reste de la salle.

Hermione lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, la ramenant sur terre. La jeune fille aux cheveux crépus reçut un regard noir et furieux de la part de la brune qui venait à peine de localiser Capella.

Pendant ce temps, McGonagall était revenue avec ce qui ressemblait à un vieux chapeau élimé et rapiécé.

Lorsqu'elle déposa l'artefact sur une chaise située au centre, le couvre chef se mit à agir de lui même, comme s'il disposait d'une volonté propre. Une large déchirure s'ouvrit, tandis qu'une voix caverneuse sortit de l'accroc.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._  
_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_  
_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._  
_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à __Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, _

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._  
_Si à __Poufsouffle__ vous allez, _

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._  
_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle__ vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._  
_Vous finirez à __Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Les anciens applaudirent rapidement le vieux chapeau, avant de se calmer et d'attendre que la femme âgée n'appelle les élèves.

La première, Hannah Abbot fut envoyée à Poufsouffle. La jeune fille suivante, qui avait pris place dans le navire avec Harmonie et avec laquelle elle avait légèrement discuté, fut également envoyée dans cette maison. Harmonie avait volontairement noué un début de relation avec Susan Bones. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe sur la nièce de la directrice du Département du Maintien de l'Ordre Magique. Ca pouvait toujours être utile.

Le tri continua et vint alors le tour d'Hermione. Celle-ci hésita, avant de se retourner. Harmonie lui adressa un signe de la tête, avant de lui adresser un sourire, qui aurait pu être rassurant, s'il n'avait pas été parfaitement faux. La née-moldue avança lentement, tremblante, avant de s'asseoir. Durant un instant, elle sentit le vieil objet fouiller son esprit, avant de l'envoyer à Serdaigle. Elle y aurait sa place, songea Harmonie, satisfaite de la situation.

A son tour, Neville Londubat avança en tremblant, comme s'il allait à l'échafaud. Il se retourna brièvement, recevant un signe d'approbation de la part de la brune et essaya le Choixpeau. L'objet réfléchit assez longuement, avant de l'envoyer avec les lions qui applaudirent frénétiquement.

Il oublia juste d'enlever son couvre chef et dut le rendre à la directrice adjointe, sous les éclats de rire des autres.

Comme il s'y attendait lui même, Malefoy fut envoyé à Serpentard dès que le couvre chef effleura ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Ce n'était pas une surprise, songea la brune dont le tour approchait.

- Harmonie Potter, appela alors McGonagall.

A ce moment, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la foule. Même les professeurs l'observaient, dont trois avec un regard inquisiteur. Le vieux barbu, c'était logique, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le type aux cheveux pleins d'huile de friture et l'espèce de maharadjah s'intéressaient autant à elle.

Lorsque la brune sortit du rang, elle ricana intérieurement à l'expression ahurie de Drago Malefoy. Elle s'installa sur la chaise, ne se souciant pas des murmures qui circulaient.

Lorsque le chapeau tomba sur ses yeux, la plongeant dans le noir, une voix sembla lui murmurer dans l'oreille, alors qu'elle avait la désagréable impression qu'on fouillait son esprit.

- Ne crains rien, chuchota le Choixpeau, j'ai pour obligation de ne rien révéler, pas même le pire de tous.

- Alors, songea t-elle avec un calme glaçant, envoies-moi là ou est ma place.

- Ta place, réfléchit-il, voyons cela. Tu n'as absolument aucune loyauté, aucun intérêt pour l'honneur et la fraternité, donc tu n'iras pas à Poufsouffle. Tu as un certain intérêt pour le savoir, c'est vrai, mais pas pour la connaissance en elle même, tu préfères les applications pratiques.

Harmonie sourit distraitement. La chimie avait toujours été un domaine d'expérimentations fascinant. Surtout l'aspect faire sauter des trucs, c'était le plus amusant.

- Alors, tu ne manques pas d'audace, mais elle est centrée sur toi uniquement. Tu as du talent, de la détermination et un esprit aiguisé. Tu as également ce don, murmura t-il pensivement. Alors, le choix est fait. Ce sera Serpentard !

Aucun son ne vint.

Lorsqu'elle retira l'objet, elle vit des centaines de visages la fixer avec incrédulité. Entre ceux qui comptaient avoir dans leur rangs la courageuse héroïne qui avait vaincu Voldemort et ceux qui n'imaginaient jamais avoir à la compter parmi les serpents, tout le monde fut choqué. L'un des professeurs, celui aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu la regarda avec un mélange de surprise et de dégoût.

Le premier applaudissement provint de la table des Serdaigle, ou Hermione offrit de timides félicitations, suivies par celles de Neville et des autres condisciples de la maison au serpent.

Harmonie se dirigea vers la table la plus à gauche et s'assit calmement à coté de Nott, qui la regarda avec un certain mépris.

- J'aime pas les sang-mêlés, grogna discrètement Goyle, exprimant ainsi ce que beaucoup ne faisaient que penser, prouvant au passage que tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas des gens rusés qui en révélaient le moins possible.

- Tu as dis quelque chose ? demanda t-elle sans même se soucier de le regarder.

Grégory ne dit rien, se contentant de rester silencieux, bouche ouverte.

- On règlera ça tout à l'heure et en privé, siffla Terence Higgs, le préfet de la maison.

Le tri se conclut sur la venue de Blaise Zabini, un garçon noir qui s'installa aux cotés de la brune. Il lui adressa même un sourire cordial et lui serra la main avec un intérêt visible dans les yeux. Lui aussi, elle allait le surveiller.

A ce moment, le directeur reprit la parole. Elle l'écouta déblatérer sur l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs, totalement débile selon elle, ainsi que sur la forêt interdite dont le nom était explicite, bien que cliché, ainsi que sur un couloir interdit sous peine d'une mort atroce. Les yeux de la brune s'allumèrent brièvement, tandis que ses sourcils se levèrent durant l'espace d'un éphémère instant. Le vieux barbu conclut son discours par quelques mots bizarres. Crétin, Gras-Double, Bizarre, Pinçon.

Un bien étrange éloge à lui-même pensa la brune, qui vit avec stupeur des plats apparaître dans la vaisselle argentée.

Pour une fois, elle allait se faire plaisir. Elle n'avait aucunement honte de prendre cette nourriture qui baignait dans une attrayante sauce dorée. Pour une fois qu'elle mangerait gras, ça n'allait pas la tuer. De toute façon, ça ne pourrait que dissimuler cette silhouette osseuse qui lui servait de corps. Elle détestait son corps trop frêle et orné de quelques vieilles marques, des coups qu'elle avait reçu durant son enfance et dont elle dissimulait soigneusement l'existence.

Elle mangea calmement, discutant de tout et de rien avec son voisin à la peau sombre. Lui aussi était légèrement à l'écart. Même si les sang-pur se respectaient, ils n'hésitaient pas à montrer la préférence nationale et leurs paroles ou actes se teintaient parfois d'un racisme latent.

- J'imaginais pas que tu serais avec nous, avoua Zabini, en souriant en revoyant la stupeur qui s'était alors abattue sur la salle.

- Honnêtement, dit-elle après avoir avalé la rondelle de courgette qu'elle avait découpée avec soin, il y a encore un mois et demi, j'ignorais tout de ce monde. Je savais que j'avais des pouvoirs mystérieux puisque je brimais les autres orphelins, mais j'ignorais tout de mon héritage.

- Ca a du te faire un choc, dit-il avec un sourire, quand tu l'as découvert. Surtout, j'aurais aimé voir ta tête quand tu as découvert ta fortune. En général, les gens sont bien dotés dans notre maison. Maman a eu sept maris, tous morts mystérieusement. On est riches.

La brune s'autorisa un sourire. Ils avaient du avoir beaucoup d'accidents tragiques dans la famille. Rien que pour ça, elle avait envie de rencontrer cette femme, ainsi que de la féliciter. Cependant, l'heure n'était pas à ces triviales considérations. Elle devait faire bonne impression à son nouveau camarade de maison.

- J'ai en effet été surprise, concéda t-elle. J'ai aussi appris qu'il y avait des choses curieuses et je ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne fais confiance à personne, ajouta distraitement Higgs, s'immisçant à la volée dans leur conversation.

- J'aurais tort ? demanda t-elle avec sarcasme. Je te rappelle qu'un taré a essayé de me tuer quand j'avais un an.

Le préfet haussa les épaules avant de retourner saucer ses pommes de terre et ses carottes, admettant qu'elle marquait un point.

Harmonie se révéla être d'un calme glaçant, malgré les sous-entendus qu'elle percevait de la part de certains camarades racistes. Soit elle avait des nerfs à toute épreuve, soit elle préparait quelque chose, songea Drago Malefoy. Ce serait distrayant, songea t-il en se mettant en retrait et en se préparant à regarder ce qui allait suivre.

Le repas s'éternisa, jusqu'au moment ou toute la nourriture disparut des assiettes. La brune avait fini de manger depuis longtemps et avait commencé à regarder ses camarades avec une inquiétante lueur dans les yeux.

Dumbledore eut ensuite la surprenante idée de vouloir leur faire chanter l'hymne de Poudlard. Bien évidemment, face aux paroles désordonnées et à la cacophonie qui s'en suivit, Harmonie et les serpents s'abstinrent d'ouvrir la bouche, dignité oblige.

Lorsque le directeur les congédia, les élèves avancèrent de façon ordonnée à la suite de leur préfet, avançant calmement dans les vastes halls du château à l'imposante structure. Les murs étaient couverts de tableaux animés et qui semblaient agités. Les personnages se déplaçaient, quittant parfois leur propre toile en tentant d'apercevoir les nouveaux élèves.

La colonne se dirigea vers les cachots, passant sous une arche de pierre grossièrement taillée et qui donnait une impression sinistre. Les murs nus et froids étaient recouverts de torches qui diffusaient une faible lueur verte, scintillante dans la pénombre en brillant sur certains éléments minéraux des agrégats qui servaient de liant entre les vieilles pierres.

Le préfet se retrouva face à un vaste mur de pierre lisse, qui semblait suspect étant donné le reste du décor.

- Fourchelang, siffla Higgs avec une certaine fierté dans la voix.

L'étrange mur s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un corridor étroit, idéal pour se défendre en cas d'attaque extérieure. Au fond, se trouvait une vaste pièce baignant d'une lueur verte, avec un splendide plafond translucide qui donnait sur les profondeurs du lac.

- C'est pas mal comme vue, souffla Harmonie.

- J'espère que c'est solide, murmura Malefoy avec distraction.

Le préfet réunit tous les élèves, avant de leur faire son discours.

- Ecoutez tous, clama t-il d'une voix forte qui ramena le silence. Le mot de passe change toutes les semaines, il sera indiqué chaque dimanche sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune. Il est interdit de le divulguer à tout étranger, sous peine d'une déplaisante discussion avec le professeur Rogue.

A la mention de ce mystérieux enseignant, même les plus vieux blêmirent. La brune avait une certaine hâte de le rencontrer en face.

- Merci Higgs, reprit une nouvelle voix grave. Je prendrais le relais, retournez dans le rang.

L'homme qui venait de parler s'avança, alors qu'il ne se tapissait plus dans l'ombre d'une porte. Sa cape flottait derrière lui, même sans le moindre vent, alors qu'il dardait son regard noir et dépourvu de la moindre chaleur sur ses élèves.

- Je suis le professeur Rogue, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, habitué à être obéi. Je vais être franc avec vous, je ne compte pas perdre la coupe des quatre maisons, alors j'attends de vous un travail et un comportement exemplaire. Vous avez l'obligation d'obtenir des résultats élevés pour progresser, alors le travail doit être votre mot d'ordre.

Ses cheveux gras flottèrent dans l'air, à mesure qu'il se déplaçait en monopolisant l'espace. Sa présence impressionnante laissait entendre voler une mouche.

- Vous êtes des Serpentard, vous serez détestés par les autres maisons. Ne restez jamais seuls et assurez vous de couvrir vos arrières. Les règles sont faites pour être contournées, alors ne vous faites jamais prendre. Si c'est impossible, emmenez vos ennemis avec vous. Je vous rappelle que vous représentez la maison de la ruse, faites lui honneur ou vous aurez affaire à moi. J'ajouterais une dernière chose, murmura t-il en les fixant avec attention. Vous devez rester unis face aux trois autres maisons. Si vous avez des problèmes, ils se règlent ici. En dehors de cette salle, vous devez aider vos camarades de maison, quelles que soient vos relations. Enfin, si vous avez un problème, discutez-en avec vos préfets. En cas de besoin, la porte de mon bureau est toujours ouverte pour mes élèves. Suis-je clair ?

Un oui collectif retentit, alors que Rogue s'éloignait et retournait dans son bureau, alors que sa cape flottait avec classe.

- Faut que j'apprenne comment il fait sans vent, chuchota alors une voix grave mais extasiée derrière la brune.

Le préfet de la maison se racla la gorge et reprit son discours.

- La dernière chose que je dois vous dire, avant d'aller dormir, concerne justement les dortoirs. Il y a plusieurs chambres disponibles, individuelles ou en groupe. L'attribution se fait une fois par an, selon vos compétences. Autrement dit, il vous faudra défier vos éventuels concurrents.

La tension monta d'un cran, alors que les élèves repéraient les pièces les plus intéressantes.

L'une d'elles sauta immédiatement aux yeux de la brune.

C'était une pièce située près du corridor conduisant à l'extérieur, une salle discrète mais intéressante, qu'elle avait aperçu dès son entrée dans la salle commune, dont le sol orné de tapis de jade et brodés d'argent créait une impression de richesse parmi le marbre froid et noir qui recouvrait le sol.

La taille modeste de cette chambre, ainsi que la pénombre n'avaient pas pu dissimuler les nombreux atouts qu'elle offrait. Une telle salle avait sûrement des passages et des atouts, elle le sentait dans sa magie.

- Je prends celle-ci, annonça t-elle en sortant du rang et en se postant devant. Est-ce que ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ? demanda t-elle, la main sur la baguette.

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne réagit, attendant que les choses se déroulent sous leurs yeux. Les plus vieux espéraient même voir les combattants entrer dans l'arène.

- Moi, ça me gène, siffla une jeune fille avec une tête de pékinois. Je la prends, alors tu dégages, sale sang-mêlé.

Harmonie haussa les sourcils, avant de ricaner. Elle fit enrager Pansy, facilitant sa victoire en lui opposant une ennemie dominée par sa colère, une rage aveuglante qui ne la mènerait nulle part.

- Tu ne sais pas te servir de ta magie, siffla la jeune femme arrogante au visage ingrat. Que comptes-tu faire ?

Son excès de confiance la perdra, songea Harmonie qui pointa son index sous le nez de son ennemie, qui recula un bref instant, décontenancée.

La brune resta immobile, le doigt fixé sur son ennemie qui commençait à croire que tout ceci n'était que du bluff. Si elle avait été plus attentive, elle aurait vu la manche de la brune bouger.

_- Attrapes sans tuer, _siffla Harmonie.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Apos jaillit et s'enroula autour de la gorge de Parkinson qui lâcha sa baguette.

Tous les regards s'écarquillèrent, alors que l'impossible semblait arriver. Potter était une Fourchelang.

Pansy pâlit, alors que l'animal sifflait dans son oreille gauche, la langue bifide frôlant le cartilage, tout en resserrant lentement sa prise sur la gorge.

- Abandonnes-tu, Parkinson ? demanda Harmonie, tandis que les regards envers elle se teintaient de respect.

Alors qu'elle commençait à suffoquer, Pansy capitula d'un signe de tête. Sur ordre de la parleuse, Apos relâcha sa prise et retourna se glisser sous les robes de la brune.

Harmonie se détourna de sa victime et fixa les autres Serpentard. La dernière personne à maîtriser une telle langue était le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il ne viendrait à personne l'idée de s'opposer à lui. L'image de Voldemort, ainsi que tout ce qui lui était associée, était encore gravée dans les mémoires.

La brune salua Higgs d'un léger signe de la tête et ouvrit la porte de sa nouvelle chambre, dédaignant les autres. Même Malefoy semblait mal à l'aise.

Harmonie ne vit pas Pansy se relever, ni même pointer sa baguette sur elle. Par contre, elle entendit le sort crié en sa direction, l'incitant à esquiver instinctivement le rayon rose pâle qui la frôla. En une seconde, la brune se retournait et se jetait sur Pansy, lançant son poing dans le nez de son ennemie, la mettant à terre.

La brune plaça son pied sur la gorge de la fille grassouillette, commençant à appuyer pour lui couper la respiration. Une lueur de plaisir naquit dans ces yeux d'un vert mortuaire, alors qu'elle commençait à ressentir l'ivresse qui la prenait chaque fois qu'elle prenait une vie

- C'est bon, coupa le préfet pour la forcer à arrêter. La chambre t'appartient, Potter. Le lever est à six heures trente, demain matin.

La brune libéra Pansy avec un certain regret, avant de saluer le préfet d'un hochement de tête raide, pour finir par s'enfermer dans ses nouveaux appartements.

La pièce était sombre, mais des torches donnaient une ambiance intime à la pièce. Les murs étaient nus et ornés de rares tentures représentant des scènes de guerre. Le lit a baldaquin était couvert de draps de laine verte, qui semblait douillette et l'appelait à dormir.

Harmonie défit calmement ses bagages, avant de placer quelques sorts basiques pour assurer la sécurité de ses possessions, ainsi que de la sienne. Elle tenait surtout à ses trophées, soigneusement dissimulés dans un double fond de sa malle. Elle était sûre que ces murs dissimulaient des caches secrètes.

La brune finit par se glisser dans son lit, sombrant immédiatement dans un sommeil mérité. Enfin, elle était dans ce nouveau monde de la magie, entourée d'un pouvoir qu'elle voulait connaître.

Chez moi, songea t-elle en souriant sincèrement.

_" Je n'aurais jamais cru voir la fille de James et de Lily être à Serpentard. Quand je l'ai rencontrée, j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je n'avais pas compris quoi. Lorsque je l'ai revue, avec son visage fermé, elle semblait avoir gagné quelque chose. Elle semblait aussi hautaine que ses futurs camarades de maison, mais elle s'est révélé surprenante._

_Harmonie n'était en rien comme Malefoy ou Montague, elle était même plus dangereuse que Greengrass. Surtout, elle était terriblement indépendante et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas suivi ses parents. Elle n'était pas Lily et James, elle était leur enfant, avec son histoire, ses propres pensées et ses objectifs. En fin de compte, ce que certains avaient pris pour une provocation était une marque de maturité."_

_Interview du Professeur McGonagall, donnée à un journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier, le 30 juin 2005._


	8. La loi des Serpentard

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, bien qu'un peu plus court. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez.

Merci à vous tous pour les review et le soutien.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La loi des Serpentard**

Dès la première véritable journée de cours, Harmonie avait été agacée par les multiples murmures qui la concernaient.

- Tu l'as vue ? La brune à coté du noir.

- Tu as vu sa cicatrice ?

- Je me demande ce qu'elle fait à Serpentard.

- Si ça se trouve, elle est une future mage noire.

Les commentaires similaires ne cessaient de circuler sur son passage. A chaque fois, ces petits crétins ne cessaient de murmurer et ils essayaient de faire en sorte qu'elle n'entende pas, ce qui était totalement raté. Leur hypocrisie l'énervait davantage et elle avait même réussi à faire pleurer deux blaireaux avec un de ses regards mortel dont elle avait le secret.

Harmonie n'était cependant jamais seule, comme le stipulait l'une des règles tacites permettant aux serpents de survivre. Elle était toujours en compagnie de Blaise Zabini, qui observait calmement les choses et semblait s'amuser de son comportement. Elle n'avait aucune antipathie envers le garçon, contrairement à celle qu'elle éprouvait envers beaucoup de ses camarades, ce qui expliquait qu'elle tolère sa présence. Elle le trouvait même d'une compagnie plutôt agréable, puisqu'il était silencieux et ne fouinait pas dans sa vie privée.

Les premiers cours de la matinée s'étaient cependant révélés divertissants, même s'ils avaient tous été intéressants.

Leur tout premier cours de l'année, celui de Sortilèges, était commun avec les Serdaigle. Le professeur Flitwick, un homme minuscule qui montait sur une pile de livres pour bien voir ses élèves, ne put même pas s'empêcher de sursauter à la lecture de son nom.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, Harmonie était arrivée en avance, car elle ne tenait pas vraiment à croiser Malefoy ou Parkinson. Elle s'installa au fond de la classe, dominant le reste du petit amphithéâtre. Zabini posa ses affaires avec nonchalance, sans s'inquiéter de les sortitr, montrant qu'il n'était pas vraiment pressé de commencer. Il était totalement différent de Hermione Granger, qui arriva peu de temps après et qui sourit naïvement en voyant son amie.

Un geste discret, mais ferme et révélateur de la brune, incita le castor à s'installer à proximité, sous le regard curieux de Zabini, qui semblait s'amuser intérieurement en prévision de ce qui allait suivre. Il soupçonnait fortement que les fayots comme Granger, avaient tendance à habituellement occuper le premier rang. Granger se sentit gênée, alors qu'elle se retrouvait loin de ses repères et elle appréhendait le reste du cours.

Son pressentiment s'avéra juste, alors que Malefoy et ses deux gardes arrivaient dans la salle. Son regard gris et conquérant se teinta de dégoût, lorsqu'il vit Potter à coté de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il monta s'installer dans les rangs intermédiaires, à mi distance entre les deux extrémités et grimaça en croisant Granger et son enthousiasme typique des siens. Il détestait les nés moldus, ces gens totalement ignares qui arrivaient dans un nouveau monde et qui avaient l'utopique impression que tout allait bien se passer, qu'ils pourraient s'intégrer en apportant leurs propres idées. En plus, l'arrogance de la je-sais-tout lui donnait un début de migraine.

Ce n'est que quand le minuscule enseignant se prépara, que Harmonie déballa calmement ses affaires, sous les regards outrés et stupéfaits de beaucoup de sorciers.

- Quoi, grogna t-elle désagréablement en voyant leurs yeux ronds. Vous n'avez jamais vu de papier et de stylo à bille ? demanda t-elle avec agressivité. C'est beaucoup plus pratique et moins cher que le parchemin et les plumes. En plus, aucun risque de faire de tâches, dit-elle en mimant le geste d'une personne qui reverserait votre encrier, par inadvertance dirons-nous.

Drago comprit le sous entendu, mais il ne rajouta rien puisque Flitwick commençait son cours. Le professeur était pédagogue et clair. Il fallait bien également reconnaître à postériori qu'il était beaucoup moins strict que McGonagall. Celle-ci, il ne fallait pas l'énerver, car la vitesse à laquelle elle vous mettait en retenue n'avait rien d'humain.

Dans l'ensemble, la matinée fut agréable, jusqu'au moment ou Harmonie retourna dans la salle commune, afin de récupérer quelques affaires.

La salle était confortable, tout en baignant dans cette impressionnante lueur qui était également apaisante, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Elle appréciait ce calme, les yeux clos devant l'âtre, tout en réfléchissant longuement. Lorsqu'elle fut dérangée par un toussotement discret, elle quitta ses réflexions et se retrouva sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée. Calmement, elle se retourna avec l'air ennuyé, mais elle eut le pressentiment que les choses allaient mal se passer, notamment lorsqu'elle vit Drago s'asseoir sur le fauteuil surélevé semblable à un trône.

Apparemment, le blond avait mis peu de temps pour se faire affubler du titre pompeux de Prince des Serpentard. Il avait du bien manœuvrer en coulisses et elle n'avait aucune illusion sur le fait qu'il ne se basait pas uniquement sur sa richesse, ou sur le nom de son père et les menaces sous jacentes que Lucius Malefoy pouvait exercer.

- Potter, appela t-il calmement, il faut que nous parlions. Seuls à seuls, dit-il en faisant signe à Crabbe et Goyle, qui se retirèrent.

La brune se prépara, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait du lui déplaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Qu'elle soit pleinement consciente des normes de la maison ?

- Ecoutes, commença t-il, tu dois savoir qu'il y a des règles tacites et des normes élevées dans notre maison. Tu vas devoir les apprendre bien vite si tu veux t'intégrer et survivre. Je ne plaisantes pas, sinon tu vivras l'enfer, à la fois à cause des autres maisons et à la fois à cause des plus anciens. Les brimades internes sont une réalité et si tu veux y échapper, ce sera dur.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle, surprise qu'il se montre aussi cordial malgré leurs débuts détestables.

Elle soupçonnait l'intérêt dissimulé derrière cette offre, mais elle n'allait pas la rejeter, ce serait idiot. Et, s'il y avait bien une chose de sûre à son sujet, c'est qu'elle n'est pas idiote.

- La première chose que tu dois faire, expliqua le blond en prenant ses aises, c'est de fréquenter davantage tes camarades. Je sais, grinça t-il, que tu es une sang-mêlée, mais tu disposes d'un prestige considérable. Ensuite, arrêtes de fréquenter le cracmol et la sang de bourbe.

- Donc, coupa t-elle calmement en se retournant partiellement vers lui sans le quitter des yeux, tu me demandes de renoncer à mes alliés, en raison de préjugés ?

Harmonie Potter gloussa discrètement, avant d'éclater de rire. Ce son froid et cruel comme le plus acéré des aciers claqua contre les murs, effrayant silencieusement Drago.

La brune se calma lentement, alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une inquiétante lueur. Elle tendit son cou en le faisant craquer, avant de secouer ses longs cheveux noirs.

- Je ne vais pas gaspiller mes efforts pour votre purisme, répliqua t-elle en essuyant une larme invisible. Je vais être claire, dit-elle en le fixant et en dissipant tout flou qu'un bon Serpentard aurait naturellement laissé planer. Laisses Londubat et Granger tranquilles, car je ne passe pas mon temps à humilier tes deux acolytes. Gardons ce statut quo, je n'aimerais pas devoir en venir à de déplaisantes confrontations. Je ne te demandes pas de les accepter, nuança t-elle, consciente qu'il ne serait jamais ami avec ces deux là, je te demande juste de les ignorer et de tolérer le fait que je les fréquente. Par contre, si tu croises la brique et que tu as besoin de mon aide, je serais toujours là. J'ai aussi un compte un régler avec lui.

Drago Malefoy lui offrit un sourire. Il pouvait comprendre ces conditions, elles lui allaient. Il éviterait également les termes injurieux devant la brune. En plus, elle lui offrait une aide acceptable contre le crétin roux à la grande gueule.

- Je te suggères aussi d'être prudente, conclut-il. Les autres ne verraient pas tous les choses d'un même œil que moi.

- Merci du conseil, répliqua t-elle. Je saurais me charger d'eux, ne t'inquiètes pas.

A ce moment, le sourire qu'elle fit et qui s'afficha sur son visage plissé et en partie noyé dans la pénombre, lui donna la chair de poule.

Il avait hâte de savoir comment les choses évolueraient et d'ici là, il allait attendre. Il savait aussi qu'il ne tenait pas à découvrir le mauvais coté d'Harmonie.

La maison de Serpentard n'accueillait pas que les étudiants sournois, hautains et plus ou moins futés. Parfois, elle regroupait des puristes avec leur aveugle arrogance et des fois, elle accueillait un prodige assassin ou un sociopathe haineux.

Dans les cachots, se dissimulait les pires brimades. Parfois, Poudlard servait d'échappatoire à une famille trop étouffante, mais tout le monde épiait tout le monde, revendant les informations ou s'en servant pour faire chanter. Les aînés brimaient les plus jeunes, par de petits coups ou des insultes, reproduisant un schéma plusieurs fois centenaire.

Les forts dévorent les faibles et il fallait vite choisir le bon camp.

En quelques jours, Harmonie avait d'ailleurs été mise au bord de la rupture, à cause d'une seule élève.

Gemma Farley était préfète de sa maison, mais n'en était pas moins dotée d'une langue de vipère. Les insultes vexantes étaient son arme la plus puissante, lui permettant de couler le moral d'une personne en quelques secondes.

Elle faisait partie de ce type de personnes qui ont besoin d'avoir du pouvoir et de l'exercer sur les autres. Gemma aimait sélectionner ses victimes, les broyer lentement pour savourer leur désespoir et leurs larmes.

Les critiques n'avaient aucun effet. On pouvait la qualifier de dénuée d'humanité ou de bête sans pitié, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est avoir des gens en larmes à ses pieds, la suppliant d'arrêter. Tant qu'elle suscitait la souffrance, elle se sentait vivante.

Elle faisait régler une certaine terreur, notamment envers les plus jeunes. Harmonie savait qu'elle était orpheline, mais qu'on rabaisse sans cesse ses parents, qui avaient donné leur vie pour elle, avait quelque chose d'insupportable. Parkinson n'y avait d'ailleurs pas non plus échappé. Avec son physique de bouledogue, ainsi qu'avec sa silhouette peu féminine, elle avait été plusieurs fois au bord des larmes. Seul le bras protecteur de Drago Malefoy semblait partiellement retenir le flot d'humiliantes paroles.

Ainsi, trois jours seulement après le début des cours, Harmonie était à bout. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle avait assez souffert dans sa vie, hors de question d'être de nouveau le souffre douleur de quelqu'un.

Les brutes et les tyrans ne comprennent que la force brute, elle l'avait compris avec Dudley et à l'institut Todd. Négocier était inutile dans ce cas.

Harmonie voulait se débarrasser de ce nouveau problème. Elle voulait l'éliminer de façon sûre et permanente.

Elle allait tuer Gemma Farley.

_" La maison Serpentard a toujours été un lieu d'humiliation.  
__Beaucoup de nous évitaient de passer trop de temps à l'intérieur, car les insultes et les règlements de compte sont légion. __Les brutes sans cervelle n'allaient pas loin. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était les moyens de s'assurer de ses ambitions. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une menace vide et creuse, car dès que votre illusion était éventée, vous tombiez. Il n'y avait rien de pire, car vous tombiez plus bas que terre, à la merci de tout le monde. Personne ne vous soutient plus et se défoule pour tout ce que vous leur avez fait subir. __C'était comme ça à Serpentard, les nouveaux étaient rabaissés et reprenaient le flambeau vers la fin de leur scolarité.  
__J'ai longtemps rêvé voir quelqu'un comme Farley tomber de son piédestal. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle souffre. Je ne voulais pas la voir morte, je voulais la voir à terre, humiliée comme jamais. J'aurais aimé lui cracher dessus, même lui pisser dessus, tellement je la haïssais. J'aurais voulu la voir ramper devant nous, pour que nous puissions la détruire et profiter de ce spectacle."_

_Déclaration de Marcus Flint à l'Auror en charge de l'enquête, enregistrée le 8 septembre 1991._


	9. Le maître de potions

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite des aventures d'Harmonie, avec la rencontre face au professeur Rogue. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Je vous remercie tous de vos reviews et de votre soutien. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le maître de Potions**

Lorsque vint le premier vendredi de la nouvelle année, Harmonie était pleine de curiosité, ce qui tranchait avec l'habituel masque d'ennui blasé qu'elle montrait généralement.

C'était ce jour-ci qu'elle allait rencontrer le directeur de sa maison, l'homme qui l'avait fixée étrangement et qui se révélait être son professeur de potions. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle avait le sentiment que cet homme indéchiffrable semblait troublé par sa présence.

Or, s'il y avait bien une chose que la brune aimait percer, c'était le mystère.

Elle avait mené sa petite enquête auprès des différentes maisons au sujet du professeur Rogue. Sévère et exigeant étaient les termes qui revenaient le plus souvent chez les siens et il fallait croire que l'homme méritait bien son prénom. Cependant, en ce qui concernait les autres maisons, Harmonie n'avait obtenu que peu d'informations viables et exploitables sur cet homme. Le fait que la moitié de l'école le qualifiait de multiples termes injurieux, dont le moins grossier était " l'injuste chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots", n'était pas suffisant pour une fouineuse comme Harmonie.

Elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ces yeux noirs et sans chaleur, semblables à des puits de souffrances, dissimulés derrière un rideau de cheveux gras. Elle voulait savoir qui était l'imposant directeur au nez crochu, qui semblait lire en eux lorsqu'il les fixait avec un silence gênant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle serait très vite fixée. La journée du vendredi se terminait par deux heures dans les cachots, en la charmante compagnie des Gryffondor qui stressaient déjà à cause des informations de leurs aînés. Au moins, les choses pourraient être propices à un peu de distraction.

Quelques minutes avant le début du cours, tous les élèves des deux maisons s'étaient réunis devant le laboratoire indiqué par leur emploi du temps. La ponctualité était presque une question de survie. L'angoisse commença à monter, alors qu'un courant d'air poussait les plus frileux à refermer leurs capes.

La porte de la salle de classe de classe vide s'ouvrit alors magiquement, laissant entendre le grincement sinistre de ses gonds mal huilés. Une fois entrés, les étudiants se retrouvaient dans une salle de laboratoire, avec de nombreuses tables éloignées les une des autres pour éviter toute contamination par les bouillonnements des chaudrons. Le laboratoire était glacial, sans doute pour préserver certains ingrédients et éviter que les éléments sensibles à la chaleur n'entrent en réaction avant d'être incorporés à la potion dans laquelle ils entraient en composition. Les murs de pierre nue étaient parfois recouverts de tâches qui ressemblaient à du sang humain séché, tandis que les chaînes rouillées qui pendaient au plafond laissaient penser que cette pièce était une ancienne salle de torture. La roue et le chevalet remisés dans un coin confirmaient cette impression. Les étagères surchargées de plantes et de multiples bocaux emplis de créatures et d'organes très disparates, donnaient l'impression d'être plongé dans le laboratoire d'un savant fou.

Plus cliché tu meurs, songea Harmonie, qui s'installa à l'une des paillasses, en compagnie de Blaise Zabini, tandis que Greengrass la frôlait en l'ignorant superbement. Malefoy se plaça juste devant eux, en compagnie de Crabbe.

Dès que les jeunes sorciers furent tous installés et que les plus organisés avaient sorti leur matériel, la porte ouverte claqua violemment, faisant taire les rares chuchotements.

Le professeur Rogue était entré ans la pièce à leur insu et se dirigeait vers son bureau d'un pas raide. Il avait ce don de maintenir l'ordre par sa seule présence, sans avoir à dire un seul mot, ce qui lui permit de commencer immédiatement par un discours clair et sans ambiguïtés.

- Il n'y aura ni baguettes magiques, ni incantations idiotes durant ce cours, débuta t-il d'une voix doucereuse et basse. Ainsi, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez la véritable beauté des vapeurs scintillantes s'élevant d'un chaudron, ou les volutes qui émanent d'une fiole dont l'arôme s'empare de vos sens. Je pourrais vous apprendre à distiller la gloire, à emprisonner la force ou même à mettre la mort en bouteille, si vous n'étiez pas autre chose que la bande de cornichons à qui je dispense ordinairement mes cours.

Il était bon, songea Harmonie, tout y était.

Il parlait des potions avec un amour décelable, indiquant qu'il était envoûté par son sujet et qu'il révélait aussi des qualités de poète insoupçonnées. Elle aussi aimait bien la chimie, voir ces mélanges de produits si utiles se transformer en médicaments, ou alors en armes mortelles et éclater en de magnifiques flammes sombres.

Mais ce qui transparaissait dans ce discours, qu'il avait sûrement du répéter tout l'été et qui faisait désormais son petit effet, c'était sa maîtrise du sarcasme et son exigence.

- Miss Potter, dit-il d'un ton peu avenant en parcourant la liste des élèves, notre nouvelle célébrité.

Quelques rires discrets parvinrent de différents coins, suscitant un regard noir du professeur qui surveillait l'ensemble de la salle.

- Dites-moi, demanda t-il avec un ton doucereux, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens lorsque je mélange une racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ? demanda t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Vous obtenez une base de Gopa, une substance qui entre dans la composition de cinq potions de troisième catégorie, notamment un somnifère très puissant appelé la goutte du mort-vivant, Monsieur, répondit-elle sans le moindre sarcasme.

Si Rogue sembla surpris, il n'en montra rien. Apparemment, la brune avait au moins bien travaillé son sujet. Elle avait même étudié les bases, ce qui était appris en début de troisième trimestre.

- Et vous, Mr Weasley, dit-il en se retournant rapidement vers les lions. Si je vous demandais de trouver un bézoard, ou iriez-vous ?

Ron Weasley écarquilla les yeux, ne connaissant pas la réponse, avant de se tourner vers ses camarades. Ceux-ci haussèrent également les épaules, indiquant qu'eux non plus n'en avaient aucune idée.

- Alors, Mr Weasley, votre réponse ? reprit Rogue avec un rictus mauvais.

- Euh, tenta lamentablement Ron. Dans votre placard ?

Quelques Gryffondor ricanèrent bêtement, mais Rogue n'avait pas l'air d'être amusé.

- Insolent, siffla t-il, vous faites perdre cinq points à Gryffondor. Dites-nous, Potter, quelle est la réponse ?

- On trouve un bézoard dans le second estomac d'une chèvre ou d'un animal caprin, Monsieur.

- Bien Potter, dix points pour Serpentard. Pouvez-vous nous dire ou avez-vous trouvé cette information ? demanda t-il en observant l'air inexpressif et détaché d'Harmonie.

- Dans _Milles herbes et champignons magiques_, chapitre deux, si ma mémoire est bonne, Monsieur.

Rogue avait l'air satisfait, alors qu'un abominable rictus gagnait ses lèvres et qu'il se retournait vers le garçon roux dont les joues avaient pris la couleur de ses cheveux.

- Vous n'avez pas pris la peine de lire votre livre, Weasley ? Vous faites perdre dix nouveaux points à votre maison.

Weasley se rassit, écarlate, tandis qu'il adressait un regard haineux à la brune imperturbable. Pendant ce temps, Rogue avait agité sa baguette, faisant apparaître les instructions au tableau pour la réalisation d'une potion de guérison des furoncles.

- Pour cette première heure d'expérimentation, vous réaliserez cette potion simple, si vous n'êtes pas manchots au point de ne pas arriver à suivre les instructions. Le but n'est pas seulement de réaliser la commande de Mme Pomfresh, il s'agit surtout d'acquérir les gestes basiques, nécessaires à tout bon préparateur. Vous agirez en autodidactes pour brasser cette potion en binôme et je passerais dans les rangs pour corriger vos gestes. Les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire et vous n'avez pas de raison de bavarder avec d'autres personnes que celle qui collabore avec vous. Au travail.

Le professeur commença à observer les élèves dans leur démarche. Harmonie se dépêcha d'aller chercher tous les ingrédients nécessaires, tandis que Blaise calibrait la balance de cuivre. Harmonie se maudissait intérieurement de ne pouvoir disposer de matériel électronique de pointe, plutôt que de ces antiquités imprécises.

La brune essayait de compenser du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle calculait les doses au millilitre près, faisant preuve d'une rigueur qui impressionna Rogue. Peut être qu'elle tenait plus de sa mère, après tout. James Potter devait se retourner dans sa tombe, songea t-il avec délectation.

Si Rogue semblait effrayant, son regard captait la moindre erreur. Tout mauvais geste était corrigé d'un ordre clair et aisé à comprendre. La rigueur extrême qu'il exigeait transparaissait dans ses gestes et ses consignes. Il n'avait aucune clémence, le moindre geste était analysé et critiqué.

- Des lamelles de deux millimètres, Crabbe. Six tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, Jordan. Vous ne savez donc pas compter ? Ou bien lire ?

C'était ces sarcasmes habilement glissés qui faisaient de ce cours une heure ou l'on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Il y avait toujours quelque chose d'imprévu qui allait se passer.

Alors que Rogue corrigeait les gestes des élèves du fond, une explosion ébranla la salle, alors qu'un nuage vert s'élevait de la première table des Gryffondor. Neville se tenait le nez, enflé comme un navet, alors que son chaudron en fragments laissait couler son contenu semblable à de la vase verte sur le sol, grignotant sacs et chaussures.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! vociféra Rogue. Vous avez sûrement mis les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu, je suppose ! Quant à vous, Finnigan, pourquoi ne pas avoir aidé votre camarade ? Vous pensiez que vous auriez l'air plus malin si votre binôme ratait tout ? postillonna t-il en direction dudit élève qui sentait la honte le gagner. Et l'on dit les Gryffondor héroïques, ajouta t-il avec mépris, voila qui vous coûtera dix nouveaux points.

Finalement, après que Rogue eut distribué des antidotes, il ramassa des échantillons pour les embouteiller. Il convoqua Harmonie, sous les regards mauvais des lions et ceux, inquiets, des serpents. Etre convoqué par Rogue et passer dans son bureau était rarement une partie de plaisir.

Le maître de potions ferma la porte, avant de jeter un sort d'insonorisation. Il se planta sur son siège, fixant la brune en prenant soin d'éviter de croiser ses yeux verts.

- Potter, il faut que je vous annonce une chose, qui pourrait nuire à nos relations. Vous êtes l'une de mes élèves, mais vous êtes aussi étudiante dans ma maison et comme tous les autres, vous avez mon soutien et ma protection. Le problème que je veux aborder, c'est que pendant des années, votre père et moi, nous ...

- Vous connaissiez mes parents ? demanda t-elle en abandonnant toute retenue et en interrompant Rogue.

- Ne m'interrompez pas, coupa t-il sèchement. Je les ai connus. Votre père et moi étions ennemis, il était à la tête d'une bande d'imbéciles arrogants et ne se souciait aucunement des règles. Une de ces blagues à même failli me coûter la vie et pendant sept ans, nous nous sommes haïs. Quant à votre mère, dit-il en se radoucissant, elle était mon amie. Lily était excellente, terriblement douée et d'une gentillesse sans pareille. D'un certain coté, vous lui ressemblez. Elle aussi était minutieuse et intéressée que vous l'êtes.

Harmonie le remercia intérieurement. Même si elle savait qu'il n'en reparlerait pas avant un bon moment, elle avait eu quelques informations de plus.

- Merci Professeur. Je veux que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas James Potter. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux. Il est mort, enterré je ne sais où, alors laissez-le où il se trouve.

La brune discuta encore quelques minutes, avant de se retirer du bureau de son professeur. La conversation avec Rogue lui avait donné envie de réfléchir.

Sauf que repenser à ses parents n'était pas utile en l'état actuel des choses. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était en savoir davantage, mais c'était impossible pour le moment.

La brune décida donc de chasser temporairement James et Lily de son esprit. Elle voulait songer à autre chose pour dégager son esprit.

Même l'ennuyeuse Gemma Farlay était un sujet plausible, pour changer de sujet.

La brune voulait se débarrasser de la préfète de façon discrète et permanente. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire ça de façon à ne courir aucun risque et ce n'était pas dans cet état actuel de frustration et de souci, que les choses iraient mieux.

La colère était mauvaise conseillère et elle savait que foncer devant Farlay en lui mettant un sort en pleine face serait totalement idiot et suicidaire. C'était bon pour le plus sanguin et le plus borné des Gryffondor, à comprendre le sixième Weasley et l'idée de ressembler à celui-ci la dégoûtait.

Harmonie connaissait ses limites et ses faiblesses. Elle n'avait pas la puissance et les connaissances magiques pour rivaliser avec une élève de septième année. Elle n'avait pas non plus intérêt à avoir des témoins à proximité. Elle devait agir par derrière et sans personne pour la voir. Ni humain, ni portrait, ni fantôme, ne devrait la voir. En conclusion, il lui faudrait se servir d'une méthode moldue.

Pour se calmer et se vider la tête, Harmonie se dirigea vers la haute tour d'astronomie, son télescope en main, afin d'observer le ciel nocturne qui était dégagé. On voyait bien Saturne en ce moment, ses anneaux brillaient au milieu de l'étendue astrale, constellée de milliers de points qui scintillaient faiblement, avec leurs couleurs si nuancées, que les étoiles semblaient avoir leur vie propre.

La jeune brune se coucha sur le sol, avant d'enrouler sa cape sur elle même. Il faisait un peu froid, alors qu'une bise automnale se glissait à l'intérieur de ses vêtements sombres.

Harmonie contempla le ciel avec une expression de sérénité, un peu comme si ce phénomène avait la capacité de la calmer. Elle se serait presque surprise à sourire, alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux et qu'elle inspirait profondément l'air pur, légèrement humide et chargé de la magie du château.

Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsque sa montre lui indiqua que l'heure du couvre feu allait bientôt être atteinte, qu'elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Malgré le fait que les cours avaient commencé depuis une semaine, il y avait déjà des exercices et des études à faire. Harmonie ne voulait pas prendre de retard, elle savait que l'effort était exigé, et pas seulement par le professeur Rogue. Elle ne voulait pas être dans ses mauvais papiers, surtout si c'était pour avoir droit à une réunion dans son bureau.

Harmonie s'installa dans sa chambre, libérant Apos qui se glissa sur le tapis de laine, réchauffé par les feux de la cheminée.

Avachie sur son bureau, elle se décida à commencer l'essai de métamorphose demandée par McGonagall. Les livres de la bibliothèque étaient utiles, mais moins que les revues spécialisées comme l'ouvrage scientifique _Le mensuel de métamorphose, _dans lequel son enseignante écrivait des articles sur ses dernières recherches.

La brune sentit les mots venir, comme un poème fluide ou l'amour transformait votre pensée en une sonate divine pour l'oreille. Citer McGonagall dans les sources flatterait sûrement son enseignante.

- Bon, j'ai fini, soupira t-elle en faisant une copie magique de son devoir, au cas ou il disparaîtrait.

Lorsqu'elle rangea ses affaires, un air blasé sur le visage, elle activa involontairement son stylo à quatre couleurs. Le cliquetis l'immobilisa subitement, alors que son regard s'élargissait.

Harmonie dévissa fébrilement le capuchon, révélant l'intérieur du mécanisme.

D'une simple pression, elle activa le ressort relié à la cartouche. Elle le désactiva, puis le réactiva.

Harmonie sourit de plus en plus, étirant ses lèvres en une expression qui, combinée à ses yeux qui se plissaient davantage, n'était pas belle à voir.

Toujours avec cet air inquiétant, elle rangea son crayon pour se glisser dans ses draps, recevant une insulte d'Apos qui se plaignit de ses pieds froids.

Ca y est, songea Harmonie, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

_" Ce qui m'a intriguée chez Harmonie Potter, c'était le fait qu'elle privilégiait du matériel d'origine moldue, plutôt que de se servir du nôtre. Même les nés-moldus s'adaptaient à nos traditions, comme l'encre et la plume, enchantés qu'ils étaient à l'idée de s'intégrer à notre communauté._

_Potter a toujours privilégié l'efficacité et la rapidité. Elle ne se soucie absolument pas des normes et des conventions, elle ne jure que par la rationalisation de son temps disponible. Elle repère le moyen d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut le plus rapidement et le plus facilement possible et agit en fonction de ses observations. Le reste n'est que gaspillage de temps et d'énergie selon elle."_

_Témoignage du Professeur de Métamorphose Filius Flitwick, à l'Historien Harfang Odgen, recueilli le 28 avril 2020._


	10. Des mains teintées de sang

Bonsoir à tous !

Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews. Si vous saviez ce que ça me fait, je me sens soutenu et je sens l'inspiration me gagner. C'est si fantastique.

Sans plus tarder, voici la suite des aventures de Harmonie à Poudlard.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Des mains teintées de sang**

Le cours du professeur Binns était, même si ce n'était pas un nouvelle, l'un des plus ennuyeux qu'elle connaissait.

Ainsi, la majorité des gens dormaient durant ces heures. Quelques irréductibles fanatiques prenaient tout en notes, tandis que d'autres faisaient leurs devoirs en avance.

Harmonie avait fait ce choix et une personne qui se serait amusée à la regarder aurait vu qu'elle passait son temps à rédiger quelque chose de sa petite écriture serrée et illisible de loin. Ses livres de cours étaient posés à proximité d'elle et en regardant la couverture, on lisait qu'il s'agissait de Métamorphose. Harmonie rationalisait son temps, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant car elle faisait de même depuis le début de l'année.

S'arrêter à lire la surface des choses était cependant le meilleur moyen de ne jamais comprendre Harmonie Potter.

Sous la couverture, se dissimulait un autre livre. Elle avait soigneusement détaché les deux couvertures, avant de les interchanger lorsqu'elle serait à l'abri de tout regard.

Harmonie passa l'heure d'Histoire de la Magie plongée dans un livre de Physique, depuis qu'elle avait fini celui d'anatomie. Alors que son pion aux cheveux crépus lui prenait gentiment en note le moindre toussotement de Binns, personne ne remarquait son petit manège.

Les autres étaient trop occupés à somnoler ou à glander pour voir l'air songeur de la brune qui jouait avec un des ressorts de son stylo. Elle calculait, alignant avec frénésie les chiffres sur des brouillons couverts de ratures et de traits rageurs. Les papiers en question alimenteraient rapidement la cheminée de sa chambre, afin de ne laisser aucune trace.

Harmonie sourit, alors que les chiffres vérifiés de multiples fois concordaient finalement. Masse, accélération, percée et force. Toutes les formules concordaient, lui donnant un résultat satisfaisant, alors qu'elle avait pris en compte les données les plus récentes et auxquelles elle avait ajouté une marge de manœuvre, par précaution.

Juste après le cours de Binns, alors que l'après-midi s'annonçait studieux, elle repartit en compagnie de Drago et de Blaise afin de préparer leur devoir d'enchantements. Lorsqu'elle était allé chercher ses livres dans sa chambre, elle avait échangé les deux couvertures, avant de dissimuler l'ouvrage de physique.

A la bibliothèque, on aperçut le trio d'argent travailler calmement. Elle fouillait les livres afin de trouver des informations pour approfondir les bases citées dans leur manuel, tandis que Drago se creusait la tête pour trier et que Blaise organisait le plan de leur devoir. Au passage, elle profitait de cette répartition des tâches pour se renseigner sur les autres sorts qui l'intéressaient. Chaque nomination des noms du Glacius, ainsi que sur un sort d'accélération, faisait bondir son cœur et ne faisait qu'amplifier son excitation.

Lorsqu'elle eut tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle revint près des deux autres avec quelques références supplémentaires, afin de ne pas faire croire qu'elle gaspillait son temps à des opérations peu avouables.

Deux heures après, le sujet donné par Flitwick était bouclé et rangé dans un coin de son sac. Le temps en compagnie de ses deux alliés était un moment de distraction, mais aussi un moment central.

Elle ne devait pas attirer l'attention, ne devait pas montrer que quelque chose la troublait et surtout, elle ne devait pas laisser paraître son angoisse et son excitation.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre durant la soirée, profitant de l'occasion pour brûler quelques papiers, elle souriait intérieurement. Elle ne prêta même pas attention aux sarcasmes venimeux de Gemma.

Celle-ci, trop arrogante, ne comprit rien. Elle était patiente, même si Harmonie semblait tenir bon, et elle savait que la brune faisait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu afin de la décourager dans ses persécutions. La préfète était obstinée et ne comptait pas arrêter en chemin. Elle en avait fait pleurer plus d'un, qui avaient tous fini par la supplier à genoux d'arrêter. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était voir craquer celle qui avait détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle voulait voir pleurer Harmonie Potter.

La préfète était si plongée dans son projet, qu'elle ne se douta pas une seconde que sa pièce ait été visitée durant la journée. Un bête Alohomora avait ouvert la porte, permettant à l'intruse de fouiller la pièce. Equipée de gants en latex et d'une charlotte stérile, afin de ne pas laisser d'empreintes, la visiteuse avait cherché des informations essentielles dans les affaires de celle qui ferait une ronde seule durant une partie de la soirée. A 22 heures 17, Gemma serait précisément dans le grand hall, loin de Rusard ou des autres préfets. Laisser traîner les horaires des rondes de tout le monde, donnés à des fins de concertation pour couvrir le maximum d'espace, n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout lorsqu'on laissait une faille aussi béante.

Harmonie, qui s'était débarrassé de ses gants et de sa charlotte dans un bon feu liquide pour dissimuler l'odeur de caoutchouc brûlé, passa la soirée à se détendre et surtout à vérifier son plan. Elle avait minuté le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour agir et avait vérifié les sorts de Silence pour être inaudible, ainsi que ceux de Désillusion. Heureusement qu'elle avait acheté des manuels supplémentaires sur le Chemin de Traverse, puisque sinon, elle aurait ignoré que cette technique ne supprimait pas le volume du corps dissimulé.

Loin d'improviser, elle avait soigneusement étudié la médecine et la physique.

Le crâne humain étant un des os les plus durs de squelette, elle avait prévu d'utiliser une force de 90 joules, concentrée sur une petite surface pour focaliser la puissance et assurer un maximum de dégâts. Ainsi, elle avait longuement calculé la vitesse nécessaire en fonction de la surface d'impact du projectile.

Elle avait besoin d'une puissante accélération et elle savait que la force de propulsion du ressort était trop faible pour faire plus qu'un simple bleu. Il faudrait projeter la pointe, puis accélérer la vitesse du projectile pour perforer l'os occipital.

Mais Harmonie était loin d'être sans ressources. Les multiples impacts sur les murs de pierres brutes témoignaient de ses essais multiples, sans laisser de traces visibles. Tout le monde qui entrerait dans sa pièce penserait à des aspérités dans la roche, comme il y en avait partout dans les cachots.

Aucune preuve, aucun indice ne devait la mettre en cause. Tout devait disparaître, rien ne devait la trahir. Enfin, dans l'hypothèse ou un témoin aléatoire la repérait avant qu'elle ne mette en œuvre son plan, elle le mettrait en suspens pour ne pas s'handicaper. Une semaine de retard, ainsi que l'éventuelle sanction qui irait avec, valait mieux qu'une vie à Azkaban.

D'ailleurs, la brune en savait peu sur cet endroit, puisque personne ne voulait en parler. Malgré ses recherches, peu d'informations étaient disponibles, même si tout les sorciers connaissaient cet endroit. C'était comme si les gens ne souhaitaient pas se souvenir qu'il y avaient des prisonniers et qu'une amnésie collective frappait la population sorcière. Cet endroit devait vraiment être horrible et abriter des êtres abominables pour être frappé d'un tel anathème.

Harmonie se concentra pour ne penser qu'à sa mission. Si elle suivait le plan, tout se passerait bien, il n'y aurait aucun problème.

La brune prit bien soin de se lancer quelques sorts de discrétion, avant son départ. Verrouillant sa chambre de l'intérieur, elle sortit par le passage secret dérobé, sa petite arbalète bricolée à base de stylos quatre-couleurs étant camouflée dans sa manche. Bien évidemment, ses munitions étaient prêtes, maintenues en l'état par de discrets enchantements.

Harmonie profita d'un des passages secrets qui conduisait directement au grand Hall. Elle avait longuement discuté en Fourchelang avec Apos, qui avait ressenti des variations de chaleur dans certains murs, révélant des mouvements d'air à l'intérieur de la maçonnerie. Elle avait exploré les passages, établissant un plan qu'elle avait appris par cœur, avant de le détruire.

La tueuse se faufila dans les entrailles de pierre du château, à l'abri de tout regard, loin des portraits curieux. Moins longtemps, elle serait de sortie, moins elle risquait d'être repérée et elle accéléra sa course silencieuse.

Elle arriva précisément au dessus du lieu de la ronde de sa cible à vingt-deux heures quinze. Elle était sur un rebord architectural qui entourait l'une des fenêtres aux couleurs du blason de l'école. C'était une position idéale, suffisante pour se mettre en position, alors que la lueur d'un Lumos miroitait faiblement au détour d'un couloir.

Désillusionnée, Harmonie calma sa respiration et jeta discrètement un sort d'accélération sur son arme improvisée. Elle plaça le projectile devant le ressort comprimé à l'extrême, avant de s'agenouiller. Malgré ses calculs soigneusement vérifiés et testés, elle n'était plus en environnement confiné et contrôlé. Elle n'avait qu'une seule chance, elle n'avait pas droit à l'échec.

Enfin, l'excitation commença à la gagner, alors que la préfète Farley avançait dans le couloir qui menait vers l'entrée du château. Le claquement de ses pas, ainsi que son air arrogant fit bouillir le sang de la brune qui serra le poing sur son arme.

Harmonie se calma, alors qu'elle notait l'absence d'inquiétude sur le visage fermé de la grande blonde dont les talons résonnaient dans le hall silencieux, dissimulant le battement frénétique de son cœur.

La brune se remit en place, accroupie, son bras armé tendu devant elle, attendant que Gemma passe devant elle pour pouvoir décocher.

Lorsqu'elle eut le pâle visage à la chevelure bouclée en face, Harmonie pressa la détente.

Heureusement pour elle, le léger cliquetis du ressort fut masqué par le claquement des chaussures de cuir noir.

Gemma Farley ne vit rien venir, ne se doutant de rien, jusqu'au moment ou une fine aiguille de glace alla lui transpercer la boite crânienne, perforant son cerveau avant de ressortir de l'autre coté de l'os pariétal, pour se planter dans l'un des vieux murs du château, dissimulé par de hautes tentures richement brodées.

La préfète ne poussa pas un cri. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, son expression sérieuse qu'elle arborait habituellement ayant fait place à un mélange de douleur et de surprise qui ne resta affiché qu'un bref instant, avant que son cerveau ne cesse de fonctionner. Gemma s'effondra mollement au sol, dévalant l'escalier de pierre, alors que Harmonie regagnait précipitamment son dortoir grâce aux passages secrets.

Lorsqu'elle se coucha sous ses draps, après avoir remonté tous ses crayons, la brune soupira de soulagement.

Sans vouloir être vantarde, utiliser une fine aiguille de glace était simplement génial. La plaie serait si petite qu'elle passerait inaperçue dans les cheveux de Gemma. Les contusions qui se sont formés lors du choc, quelques instants après sa mort cérébrale et avant sa mort cardiaque, masqueront les fins trous, visibles seulement si quelqu'un détaillait davantage le corps. Cependant, vu le niveau victorien dans lequel ce monde semblait arrêté, elle ne craignait pas grand chose.

Quant à l'arme, elle ne serait jamais trouvé et entre temps, le projectile dissimulé derrière une tenture murale aura fondu et se sera évaporé.

Dans l'hypothèse ou le coup n'aurait pas été mortel, il aurait arraché des millions de connections neurales et provoqué la mort de nombreuses cellules, ce qui aurait changé le réseau des neurones, transformant profondément les capacités et les raisonnements de la victime. Gemma n'aurait sans doute jamais été la même.

Lorsque Harmonie se coucha, elle avait un sourire satisfait.

Cependant, elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Pour une raison absolument logique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'un fantôme ou qu'un portrait ne l'ait aperçue. Elle craignait que ses déplacements aient étés suivis par quelqu'un qui pourrait la compromettre.

Bien entendu, elle n'éprouva aucun remords pour l'assassinat de la préfète.

Cette idiote de Gemma avait franchi la ligne rouge et elle en avait payé le prix ultime.

De toute façon, Harmonie n'avait aucune pitié, ni même aucune conscience de la valeur de toute vie humaine. Pour être plus exact, elle n'y accordait plus aucune importance. Elle n'avait aucune honte, aucun remords à exterminer ceux qu'elle voyait comme des parasites ou des créatures inutiles. Ceux là, ils valaient autant que des nuisibles pour elle.

Malheureusement pour Gemma Farlay, Harmonie classait le monde en deux catégories. Ceux qui participaient à son bien-être et les autres. Tous n'avaient aucune valeur à ses yeux et si elle n'avait aucune difficulté à tuer un allié, les autres étaient encore davantage en danger.

Comme elle l'avait dit auparavant, il y avait le bien contre le mal. Elle et ceux qui lui étaient utiles, contre les autres.

Ainsi, elle n'éprouvait pas le moindre regret.

Au contraire, elle était satisfaite de ce meurtre, même si elle savait qu'elle pourrait améliorer les choses pour réaliser le crime parfait.

Le lendemain, comme tous les autres, elle était absolument stupéfaite et effrayée lorsqu'on leur apprenait la mort de leur préfète.

Intérieurement, elle jubilait, mais elle garda son masque d'étonnement effaré bien en place. Elle prenait soin de jouer à l'intimidée, ne fixant pas les yeux de ceux qui l'interrogeaient.

Rusard avait trouvé le corps durant la nuit et ce gros balourd y avait touché, tentant de faire quelque chose pour aider l'élève et agissant involontairement en faveur du tueur, dissimulant davantage les preuves de l'assassinat.

Harmonie, à l'image de nombreuses personnes victimes de cette langue de vipère, ricana intérieurement.

Par contre, elle ne jouissait pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Gemma Farley était morte.

Morte.

De ses mains.

De ses mains à elle, de ses propres mains qu'elle avait elle-même souillées.

Elle l'avait fait ! Elle et personne d'autre !

Elle en était fière.

Bien entendu, une enquête avait été demandée pour savoir les circonstances exactes de ce décès.

Quelques Aurors avaient été dépêchés et elle avait été interrogée comme ses autres camarades, mais le fait que plus de trente neuf autres personnes avaient eu des rapports houleux avec Gemma n'aida pas vraiment l'Auror Shacklebolt dans son enquête, puisqu'il n'excluait aucune piste.

Elle avait répondu avec brio, confirmant son don pour le mensonge.

Lorsque l'Auror à la peau sombre lui avait demandé ce qu'elle pensait de Farley, elle avait avoué honnêtement ne pas l'aimer, que Gemma se comportait d'une façon honteuse, ce qui prouvait son absence de respect envers la maison Serpentard et osa même dénoncer son manque d'humanisme. Humanisme, pas humanité, elle avait insisté sur la nuance, ce que nota l'Auror puisqu'il avait tout de même de bonnes références culturelles. Harmonie était calme, comme si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, même si son hypocrisie la faisait intérieurement rigoler.

Harmonie s'était montrée cordiale et coopérative, de quoi donner une bonne impression au milieu de l'antipathie généralement exercée, ainsi que de la méfiance générale envers les Aurors.

La brune avait également révélé quelques conversations qu'elle avaient entendue dans la salle commune, même pas sorties de leur contexte, ce qui diminua les soupçons sur elle.

La jeune fille ayant été élevée parmi les moldus, tous présupposaient qu'elle était d'une intelligence moyenne et qu'elle n'était pas naturellement fourbe, comme les autres qui baignaient dans le milieu politicien des Sang-Pur depuis leurs premières années. L'Auror savait bien qu'il fallait se méfier du stéréotype selon lequel tous les Serpentard étaient maléfiques. Elle n'avait rien d'un génie du mal, juste d'une légère asociale avec sa bande d'amis et personne ne voyait ce qui pouvait faire d'elle une tueuse.

De plus, aucune arme n'avait été retrouvée, l'enquête piétinait sur les causes de la mort, alors que l'expertise tendait à aller vers la thèse de l'accident. Les preuves étaient flagrantes et un Avada Kedavra n'aurait pas causé de bleus sur le corps. On aurait dit que Gemma avait été frappé par un mal inconnu, puis qu'elle avait titubé, avant de chuter dans les escaliers.

Quelques jours après, l'enquête concluait à un tragique accident durant une patrouille de cette brillante et prometteuse élève. Puisque toutes les mesures de sécurité stipulées dans la charte de l'établissement avaient été respectées, des normes supplémentaires seraient adjointes, comme le fait que les préfets ne seraient plus seuls lors de leurs rondes.

Deux morts ou un seul, la différence était faible selon la brune, mais cela changeait tout. Une personne qui meurt d'un mal inconnu, ça passe. Deux qui décèdent de la même façon, au même moment, c'est trop louche.

Elle devrait trouver autre chose si jamais elle avait de nouveau un problème avec un préfet.

_" La liste est un document très secret, seules deux personnes y ont accès. C'est un petit carnet couvert de cuir noir, dissimulé dans le coffre du bureau d'Harmonie. Inutile d'essayer de le voler, des dizaines de runes et de codes sont nécessaires et seule la principale intéressée connaît les mots de passe. En plus, inutile d'essayer de forcer la chambre forte, les murs sont blindés et la porte fait dix-huit tonnes. [...] Ce document contient des informations sur toutes les personnes surveillées, leurs moindres faits et gestes sont consignées, afin de les faire chanter ou de planifier leur exécution. J'ignore combien de noms exactement sont présents là-dedans, mais il doit y en avoir plusieurs de barrés."_

_Témoignage d'un collaborateur de Harmonie Potter à un journaliste, le 31 mars 2035. [NDLR: Ce collaborateur nerveux semble avoir disparu quelques heures après son interview. Les services en charge de l'emploi de cet homme n'ont pas souhaité s'exprimer sur _" les activités de [leurs] employés en dehors de leur temps de travail _" et l'enquête officielle conclut à une ivresse sur la voie publique qui aurait entraîné une noyade accidentelle dans la Tamise.]_


	11. Langue de vipère

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, sorti en avance.

Merci à tous pour les reviews !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Langue de vipère**

La mort de Gemma Farlay avait été un sujet présent sur toutes les bouches pendant près d'une semaine.

Ensuite, avec la lassitude causée par la répétition de l'information et le classement de l'affaire par les autorités, ce sujet ne faisait plus beaucoup parler. Désormais, l'on jasait davantage sur le couple mystérieux qui avait fait grincer le placard du quatrième étage.

Pour faire simple, les choses avaient continué normalement à Poudlard.

Les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, ceux qui étaient pourtant attendus avec le plus d'enthousiasme, virèrent bien vite à la farce.

Enfin, Harmonie aurait préféré qu'on lui enseigne les forces du mal, c'était un domaine de la magie qui lui semblait attrayant et intéressant. Même si elle savait que la facilité n'était pas toujours la meilleure solution, cette voie était attrayante.

Par contre, elle ne comptait pas se limiter à cette seule magie. Elle voulait aller plus loin que ceux qui se complaisaient dans cette branche de la magie, elle voulait en maîtriser bien plus. Elle avait lu _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire au XXème siècle. _Elle aimait le savoir et découvrir des choses, pour les mettre en application. Elle voulait qu'à coté de sa puissance, ces sorciers célèbres passent pour des amateurs. Surtout, elle aimait sa discrétion. Elle voulait être puissante, mais agir dans l'ombre, selon ses désirs. Il était bien plus facile de faire ce qu'on désirait lorsqu'on était loin des regards. Malheureusement, sa célébrité serait sûrement problématique dans le futur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait encore du chemin à faire, si elle voulait atteindre ses ambitions. Pour l'heure, elle s'ennuyait comme un Veracrasse mort.

Quirinus Quirrell était un homme dont le bégaiement rendait son discours absolument horripilant, totalement frustrant et abominablement stressant. En fait, la brune ne savait pas s'il y avait un terme assez fort pour décrire à quel point c'était insupportable. Son sujet, qui aurait pu être passionnant, était certes maîtrisé, mais il n'arrivait pas à le restituer de façon à être intéressant.

L'entendre déblatérer avec la prononciation d'une mitrailleuse était passablement agaçant et s'il y a bien une chose que la brune détestait, c'était qu'on se moque d'elle ou qu'on lui fasse perdre son précieux temps.

Malheureusement pour Quirrell, il avait tout faux sur les deux tableaux.

Non seulement elle pouvait en apprendre plus à la bibliothèque ou en demandant de l'aide à Drago, mais elle ne supportait plus ce bégaiement irrégulier. Il n'accentuait jamais les mêmes syllabes, c'était agaçant et suspect au possible. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il engagé ce gars-là ?

Harmonie soupira, avant de se reposer sur son banc. Elle avait encore une demi-heure à tuer et elle ne supportait plus ce type.

- Pénible, soupira t-elle à mi-voix, en ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

- Vrai, chuchota Malefoy, occupé à noter le cours et à envoyer des petits oiseaux en papier sur la tête d'un des Poufsouffle situé quelques rangées plus bas dans l'amphi. Son cours est trop haché.

- Haché ? demanda Harmonie avec un sourire mauvais. J'aurais dis à chier, mais bon. T'en penses quoi, Zabini ?

- Les deux, répondit celui-ci sans se détourner de son manuel ou il griffonnait des annotations dans la marge du texte, générant de légers sourires parmi les élèves du fond qui avaient suivi l'échange d'une oreille distraite.

La brune se recoucha sur les deux livres qui lui servaient d'oreiller, continuant de lire un article de sa revue historique posée sur la table étroite, sur laquelle elle avait pourtant réussi à étaler ses affaires.

En fait, la seule chose qu'elle attendait, c'était de savoir ce que le prof au ridicule turban donnerait comme devoirs, avant de se débiner au plus vite.

Il avait toujours porté ce disgracieux couvre chef pourpre. Il prétendait que c'était un cadeau offert par un prince oriental après l'avoir débarrassé d'un zombi. Peut être qu'avant sa rencontre avec les vampires d'Albanie, Quirell était quelqu'un de courageux, mais il semblait que cette expérience l'ait transformé.

En même temps, devenir paranoïaque est une réaction légitime, lorsqu'on a vécu quelque chose de traumatisant.

Lorsque le cours fut enfin fini, la brune décida de filer à la bibliothèque, profitant du flot d'élèves pour rencontrer discrètement Susan.

La brune voulait conforter sa relation avec la nièce d'une personnalité politique d'importance. Evidemment, elle avait bien conscience que Bones pourrait éventuellement l'utiliser, elle et sa célébrité, mais elle ne craignait pas grand chose. Ce serait à qui utiliserait l'autre et elle verrait bien ultérieurement qui prendrait l'ascendant. Elle avait le sentiment que Susan était encore jeune et malléable, même si elle était déjà une légaliste comme sa tante.

Seuls les idiots se bridaient en respectant la loi ! Il fallait l'utiliser, profiter de la moindre faille et manipuler en truandant sans le moindre état d'âme. Peut être qu'elle pourrait ...

Harmonie s'interrompit dans ses pensées et soupira.

Non, elle et Susan ne seraient jamais amies, elles étaient trop différentes et ne pourraient jamais se comprendre.

Enfin, la Poufsouffle se révèlerait peut être utile, plus tard.

Zabini la regarda silencieusement, taisant cette rencontre, avant d'aller voir deux personnes avec lesquelles il avait un marché. Il devait renflouer certains stocks et les deux dealers avec lesquels il faisait affaire étaient prêts à lui vendre divers produits, s'il y mettait le prix.

Que Potter fréquentasse une Poufsouffle, fut elle nièce d'une personnalité gouvernementale, ne le gênait pas du tout. Lui même frayait avec les rouge et or, surtout lorsqu'il était en affaires. L'argent n'avait pas d'odeur et ses relations commerciales, que l'on pouvait qualifier de contrebande, étaient au-delà de l'hostilité entre les maisons.

Potter lui plaisait, surtout qu'en plus d'être intelligente et intéressante, elle se montrait d'ailleurs pleine de verve et de malveillance. Il put pleinement profiter de ces talents durant l'après-midi, à l'occasion de leurs cours de vol.

C'était une matière qu'elle n'appréhendait pas particulièrement, mais dont elle n'attendait pas grand chose. Elle n'était pas une fan des sports extrêmes et l'idée de quitter le sol ne lui plaisait pas tellement. On avait déjà beaucoup de difficultés sur la terre ferme, inutile de s'en rajouter en conquérant les cieux.

Mais bon, étant donné que les sorciers utilisaient fréquemment de nombreux moyens de transport volants, elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle devrait s'y mettre.

La seule chose d'amusante, c'est le fait que le cours serait en commun avec les Gryffondor. Entre leur fierté idiote et la fourberie des serpents, cela serait distrayant.

Le cours se déroulait dans le parc, à proximité du mur nord, là ou la tour des lions était rattachée à la grande cour carrée. L'écrasante muraille de pierre ceignait la courtine, s'avançant sur le pré avec ses mâchicoulis toujours fonctionnels.

L'enseignante était une femme aux cheveux gris coupés courts et dont les yeux dorés étincelaient comme ceux d'un faucon. Elle avait également le rôle d'arbitre de Quidditch, comme en témoignait l'écusson en forme de balais croisés brodé sur sa cape.

Madame Bibine les regarda comme un vautour fixe un cadavre, avant de leur demander sèchement de se placer devant les vieux balais de l'école. Certains étaient tordus, d'autres rapiécés, tandis que quelques uns avaient perdus des brindilles. Le matériel scolaire semblait en plutôt mauvais état.

- Ces balais sont de vraies pièces de musée, grogna Weasley.

- Peut être que tu devrais en voler un, Weasley, répliqua discrètement Malefoy. En le vendant, tu pourrais te payer une nouvelle robe, dit-il en pointant la cape effilochée du rouquin qui commençait à serrer les poings.

- Tu sais Malefoy, ajouta Harmonie avec un ton condescendant, avec la somme récoltée, tu peux pas faire grand chose. Je crois bien que l'on pourrait tout juste racheter sa maison.

Quelques rires cruels circulèrent parmi les serpents, tandis que les oreilles de Weasley devenaient aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Madame Bibine leur adressa un regard désapprobateur; avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour distribuer les balais, avant de donner ses instructions.

- Placez-vous devant, tendez la main et dites "Debout" !

C'était sec, songea la brune qui leva le bras avec raideur, avant de laisser l'ordre claquer. Le balai lui arriva directement dans la main, ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour la majorité des autres.

Drago ricana lorsque le balai de Weasley lui arriva en plein nez et qu'il se retrouva à gémir, prostré en se tenant le nez, tandis que son sang de traître coulait.

Le temps que l'enseignante ne répare le nez du rouquin, les serpents avaient déjà choisi une autre victime.

Neville n'arrivait pas à obtenir du balai plus que des rotations sur lui même. Il semblait prêt à se décourager, lorsqu'il fixa Malefoy dans les yeux. Celui-ci se mit à ricaner, tandis que Neville se détourna, presque au bord des larmes.

- Pour un Gryffondor, tu es un lâche, ajouta Harmonie, fatiguée de le voir se montrer aussi faible. Tu comptes rester pignocher toute ta vie comme un gros bébé ? En fait, quand je te vois, j'ai l'impression que si tu avais une forme d'animagus, ce serait une madeleine.

Par Merlin, elle était en forme aujourd'hui ! pensa Drago en souriant narquoisement.

- Mais tu sais quoi, ajouta la brune caustique et mauvaise, qui avait feuilleté beaucoup de livres et de transcriptions de procès datant de la dernière guerre magique, je crois que c'est naturel chez toi. Après tout, pour tes parents c'est la même chose. Ce sont des légumes !

Les yeux de Londubat s'écarquillèrent, alors que les serpents étaient estomaqués. Elle allait loin et savait taper ou ça faisait mal. Ils étaient partagés entre les ricanements malsains et la stupeur jouissive.

Le gros garçon aurait voulu se jeter sur elle, mais Madame Bibine arriva juste à temps pour que sa simple présence ne le décourage d'agir.

Le cours commença, sans grands problèmes. Même le peureux et timide Londubat sembla montrer un courage inattendu.

Enfin, il n'y avait rien de dur à faire quelques allers-retours à basse altitude ou en survolant le lac.

Cependant, la chose qui l'avait étonnée, c'était l'acte de Neville en fin de cours.

Il avait suivi le groupe, appelant la brune alors qu'elle était entourée des membres de sa maison.

- Potter, nous devons parler, dit-il d'une voix assurée.

Elle haussa un sourcil, intriguée et amusée en même temps.

- Parle donc, je t'écoutes.

- J'exige des excuses, grogna t-il. Je veux que tu reconnaisses tes torts.

Un ricanement parcourut le groupe, mais la brune les fit taire d'un geste de la main.

- Je ne m'excuserais pas, déclara t-elle d'une voix assurée et froide. Je n'ai fait que dire une vérité, même si tu la trouves détestable. Alors, si tu m'attaques, comme je te sens sur le point de le faire, je ne penses pas le mériter. Si tu estimes que prendre ce risque vaut le coup, vas-y. Mais il y a ma baguette et une dizaine d'autres pointées sur toi. Utilises tes neurones à bon escient.

Neville tremblait, alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la brune. Ses yeux dilatés par la rage fixaient le regard inexpressif de l'odieuse adolescente, aussi brillant que l'Avada Kedavra.

Finalement, alors que les secondes s'écoulaient, il baissa sa baguette. Son regard se détourna un bref instant, suffisant pour que la brune renifle de mépris.

- T'as pas de couilles, siffla Harmonie en se détournant et en disparaissant au milieu du groupe.

_" Harmonie était quelqu'un de détestable et, entre nous, elle n'a pas changé__._

_Cependant, malgré cette apparence qui suscitait la répulsion, elle avait quelque chose de spécial. Elle savait repérer les points faibles des gens. Si elle voulait vous blesser, elle attaquait selon un angle précis. Si elle voulait vous aider à progresser, elle tapait dedans sans la moindre pitié ou la moindre compassion, afin de vous forcer à vous bouger._

_Avec moi, tout comme avec d'autres, elle s'est révélée être ignoble. Elle m'a donné toutes les raisons pour la détester, et elle en était parfaitement consciente, mais je n'ai pas pu. Sans elle, je serais sûrement resté un pleurnichard. Harmonie m'a aidée à la dure et pour cela, je l'en remercie._

_Quant on y regarde, elle se donnait à la fois une façade pour satisfaire ses camarades de maison et en même temps, elle nous aidait à sa façon. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange à imaginer ou à expliquer, mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre tant que vous ne l'aurez pas vécu vous même."_

_Interview donnée par Neville Londubat dans son manoir du Lancashire, à l'historien Harfang Odgen, le 13 mai 2020._


	12. Le monstre aux yeux verts

Bonsoir à tous

Voici un nouveau chapitre, avec une avancée dans l'intrigue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Bonne lecture à tous et merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos reviews.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

PS : "The green-eyed monster" est le nom que Shakespeare donne à la jalousie.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le monstre aux yeux verts**

S'il y avait bien une personne que Harmonie ne pouvait pas voir, même en peinture, c'était bien Ronald Weasley.

Le rouquin avait cet espèce de don incroyable de lui donner envie de commette un nouveau meurtre à chaque fois qu'il passait dans le champ de vision de la brune.

Ronald Weasley cumulait également un certain nombre de tares, comme s'il avait été un brouillon complètement foiré par la génétique. Ironiquement, il était le sixième né d'une famille de sept enfants, tous roux. Il avait une allure de lourdaud, avec de grands pieds et de multiples taches de rousseur, tandis que son visage devenait aussi rouge qu'une brique lorsqu'il s'énervait, ce qui arrivait assez souvent. C'était si facile et elle ne s'en lassait pas.

Ce gars là était un véritable crétin, bourré de préjugés tous aussi stupides que ceux d'un sang-pur aveugle et ignorant. Enfin, Harmonie ignorait ce qu'elle détestait le plus entre l'ignorance, la bêtise et le racisme. Les deux étaient aussi détestables songeait-elle.

Weasley était un crétin paresseux, dont les seuls talents consistaient en la vantardise, l'altération de la réalité lorsque ça lui servait et l'engloutissement de tonnes de nourriture. C'est vrai qu'il bouffait comme un porc et elle ne voulait même pas imaginer les repas de familles.

D'ailleurs, rien que le fait d'entendre cet imbécile gémir à voix haute dès qu'il le pouvait, commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

La brune serra sa fourchette, tordant le tendre métal malléable, se retenant de l'attaquer. Elle ne le tuerait pas pour si peu, mais elle n'hésiterait pas à l'envoyer à l'infirmerie si nécessaire.

Weasley semblait être un emmerdeur né, qui ouvrait toujours son clapet dès qu'il le pouvait. La moindre occasion était prétexte à ce qu'il se plaigne de tout et n'importe quoi. Il y avait de nombreux sujets qui l'importunaient, comme ses devoirs, Potter, les Serpentard, Potter, Rusard, Potter, Rogue, mais surtout Potter.

Bref, sa soi-disant trahison en ralliant les serpents était comme un leitmotiv justifiant ses interminables plaintes. Il ne cessait de répéter ses idées au duo de débiles qui traînait toujours avec lui, composé de ces deux crétins de Seamus Finnigan et de Dean Thomas.

Weasley, qu'elle avait renommé la brique en raison du fait miraculeux qu'il rougissait de façon uniforme lorsqu'il s'énervait, commençait donc sérieusement à l'agacer.

Lorsqu'il y en avait un qui devait foirer sa potion, au point d'être plus mauvais que Londubat, c'était lui. Lorsqu'il y en avait qui provoquait les serpents, c'était presque toujours lui.

Cependant, Ron Weasley était une source de distraction sans bornes pour Drago Malefoy. Harmonie lui avait même promis qu'elle ne lui casserait pas son jouet. Elle s'en servirait de temps en temps, mais elle le rendrait toujours en état de marche.

Le blond ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire par cette expression, mais il ne chercha pas trop à comprendre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était profiter de la stupidité du rouquin.

D'ailleurs, le moment du petit déjeuner était un moment que le roux appréciait. A chaque fois qu'il recevait quelque chose, même une simple lettre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'exhiber, cherchant à attirer le regard de la brune.

Harmonie avait parfaitement compris le manège du roux, ainsi que son message.

Lui, il avait beau ne pas être riche, il avait beau ne pas avoir de vêtements neufs, il avait une famille qui pensait à lui et qui lui envoyait des lettres.

Pour Ron, le simple fait de recevoir du courrier de la part de ses parents lui semblait une chose naturelle.

Harmonie détestait particulièrement ces moments. A chaque fois qu'elle apercevait ce petit enfoiré lui faire des sourires, elle savait qu'il lui crachait son bonheur à la gueule.

Harmonie ressentait de nombreuses bouffées de jalousies, que ce soit envers Weasley ou ses camarades qui vivaient dans des familles aristocratiques. Même si leur mode de vie et leur éducation les amenaient à ne pas montrer leurs émotions, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les jalouser.

Parce que les autres, qu'ils soient riches ou pauvres, que leurs parents soient joyeux ou inexpressifs, ils avaient toujours une famille.

Elle aurait tout donné, son argent et sa gloire, si ça aurait pu les ramener.

Deux semaines après le début des classes, elle avait vu un hibou venir vers elle durant le petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elle croisa l'animal, elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le chasser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t-elle au volatile dont le bout des plumes était marron. Tu as du te tromper de destinataire.

L'oiseau hulula et elle pâlit, lorsqu'elle comprit que la lettre lui était vraiment adressée. Si l'on faisait exception de sa lettre d'admission pour Poudlard, personne ne lui avait jamais écrit.

Lentement, elle attrapa la lettre et décacheta le sceau de cire grossier qui y avait été appliqué.

L'écriture était maladroite et tâchée de quelques ratures, mais le message était d'une clarté affligeante. Aucune subtilité, aucune prudence, juste une invitation du garde-chasse à prendre un thé.

Cependant le message était intéressant, par le fait que cet homme semblait lui porter un intérêt sincère, sans arrière pensée. C'était comme si un grand enfant voulait obtenir son amitié.

Harmonie était curieuse par cet intérêt presque naïf qu'on lui portait. Elle comptait se rendre à cette invitation, mais avec beaucoup d'arrières pensées.

Elle prit son inspiration pour répondre, toujours en pesant le choix de ces mots et en usant de cette supériorité et de cette minutie qui transpirait dans ses écrits.

Quelques heures plus tard, conformément à sa réponse, la brune se rendit donc chez le garde chasse après les cours. Malgré la grimace de dégoût que poussa Malefoy, elle se dirigea vers la modeste cabane en bordure de la forêt interdite.

La brune frappa calmement à la porte, reculant lorsque des aboiements furieux résonnèrent et que l'ombre massive d'un chien apparut à travers la petite lucarne. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les chiens, se méfiant toujours des réactions imprévisibles de ces animaux. Sa crainte datait de l'une des visites de cette vieille folle de Marge, la sœur du défunt Vernon. Elle avait passé sept heures dans un arbre, à cause du clébard de cette obèse qui attendait qu'elle descende pour la mordre.

La voix tonitruante de Hagrid traversa la porte, tandis qu'il rappelait son molosse et qu'il ouvrait la porte aux gonds mal huilés.

La brune entra timidement dans la maison qui ne comportait qu'une seule pièce, tandis que l'homme colossal souriait.

Hagrid avait un cœur aussi gros que ses poings, ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une chaleur agréable, même s'ils étaient dissimulés au milieu de sa chevelure broussailleuse.

- B'jour Harmonie, j'dois dire qu'ça f'sait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue.

- Vous me connaissez ? demanda t-elle avec curiosité.

L'homme hocha la tête et lui raconta tout. Il semblerait qu'il ait été très ami avec ses parents et qu'il voulait sincèrement faire connaissance avec leur fille.

La jeune fille accepta poliment une tasse de thé, avant de s'intéresser aux vieilles coupures de journaux qui servaient de nappe sommaire.

Hagrid commença à l'interroger sur ses deux premières semaines. Il voulait savoir comment elle se sentait, afin de faire plus ample connaissance.

La brune répondit à l'aide de banalités et en révélant quelques impressions sans grande importance, tout en regardant d'un coin de l'œil un vieux morceau de journal, daté du 31 juillet 1991. On voyait notamment les gobelins s'inquiéter à propos de la tentative d'effraction envers la chambre 713. Cette chambre forte avait été vidée quelques heures auparavant.

- Hagrid, demanda Harmonie, y'a t-il un endroit plus en sécurité que Gringotts ?

Le garde chasse parut surpris par la question, mais il sembla sourire. Pour lui, il y avait un seul endroit plus sur, c'était Poudlard.

La brune sourit et réfléchit.

- C'est étrange, dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de son thé, mais j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre au troisième étage, mentit-elle.

Hagrid sembla plus pâle, alors qu'il se versait un nouveau verre de cognac.

- T'as vu Touffu ? demanda t-il avec inquiétude.

- Cette chose à un nom ? demanda t-elle en bluffant, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était la chose répondant au nom de Touffu.

- Oui, c'mon cerbère, je l'ai acheté à un marchand grec et je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore.

Harmonie sourit et comprit que le demi géant révérait l'actuel directeur de l'établissement.

- Je suis certaine que Dumbledore est quelqu'un de très intelligent, dit-elle avec un ton mielleux. Il doit avoir ses raisons, ajouta Harmonie, pour dissimuler un animal aussi dangereux au milieu de centaines d'étudiants. Je suis sur qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de ce que cet animal cache, puisque vous semblez avoir la confiance du directeur.

A ces mots, Hagrid bomba le torse et son visage sembla rayonner.

- Eh bien oui, Dumbledore me fait entièrement confiance et j'en suis très honoré. Il m'a demande de lui prêter Touffu pour garder la pierre ...

Hagrid plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Il n'aurait pas du dire ça, il le savait et Harmonie avait guetté chaque mot. Le garde chasse se versa un nouveau verre d'alcool, afin de se calmer. Il avait la langue trop pendante. Apparemment, selon les dires du garde-chasse qui devraient être corroborés ultérieurement, une pierre de grande valeur était cachée au troisième étage, protégée au minimum par un cerbère.

Harmonie décida de dévier sur le sujet de sa famille, afin d'en savoir plus sur ses parents biologiques, tout en donnant une nouvelle occasion au barbu de picoler davantage.

La brune attrapa un des gâteaux semblable à un rocher, le trempant dans son thé pour le ramollir. Elle faillit se casser une dent sur ce petit biscuit, mais elle adressa un sourire à Hagrid, le félicitant pour ses gâteaux.

Un sourire enfantin gagna le visage du garde chasse, un peu comme le visage d'un enfant s'éclairait lorsqu'il recevait un compliment en récompense d'un beau dessin.

Harmonie continua à discuter, revenant sur le sujet de la trappe cachée au troisième étage.

- Je me demande ce qui se cache là-dessous, dit-elle avec un air pensif.

- Ca n'te r'gardes pas, dit durement Hagrid. C't'une affaire privée ent'Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel.

Hagrid soupira. Il n'aurait pas du dire ça.

La brune le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

- Vous n'avez parlé de ça à personne, j'espère ? demanda t-elle avec une inquiétude non feinte.

- Non, dit-il en hoquetant. D'toute façon, les aut'professeurs ont également mis en place des pièges pour la protéger. N'y a qu'moi et Dumbledore qui savons que l'unique point faible d'Touffu est la m'sique.

Harmonie roula des yeux. Elle espérait vraiment que personne n'en apprenne autant et aussi vite.

Voyant que le soleil déclinait, elle mit fin à leur réunion en prétextant le couvre-feu et en se justifiant en parlant de l'hargneux concierge Rusard, ainsi que sa chatte, qui ressemblait beaucoup à une carpette décharnée.

Lorsque la brune retourna dans sa chambre, son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

Selon toute vraisemblance, le troisième étage et le couloir interdit était gardé par un cerbère, qui bloquait l'accès à une pierre ayant un rapport avec Nicolas Flamel. Bien sûr, l'homme était un alchimiste connu même par les moldus, mais elle tenait à être parfaitement au courant du point de vue sorcier sur cet homme, avant de faire des hypothèses.

C'est vrai, ce serait idiot de saliver sur la pierre philosophale, si elle n'existait que dans les légendes !

_" La pierre philosophale est un objet de grande valeur, qui possède des propriétés que l'on pourrait qualifier de particulières. Non seulement elle donne l'immortalité à celui qui en tire l'élixir de longue vie, mais en plus, elle permet de vous rendre plus riche encore. C'est une arme qui peut s'avérer terrible pour l'économie des sorciers, puisqu'ils utilisent encore l'étalon or. C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai décidé, à l'inverse, de placer ma richesse dans des comptes basés à l'étranger, profitant de sociétés moldues, ce qui me permettait d'être à l'abri. Depuis la fin des accords de Bretton Woods en 1971, mon or transformé en capitaux me permet de disposer d'une arme financière bien plus utile, que j'ai utilisée avec brio. L'économie sorcière, médiévale et archaïque, ne peut pas survivre si une autre pierre philosophale est créée. Ainsi, c'est peut être une bonne chose que la pierre ait été détruite."_

_Déclaration de Harmonie Potter, enregistrée lors d'un entretien avec l'historien Harfang Odgen, le 18 juin 2020._


	13. Tu as désormais fait de moi ton ennemie

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici la suite, parue en avance, car j'ai bien avancé dans la rédaction. Ainsi je vous livre un nouveau passage qui sera éclairant sur la personnalité de Harmonie.

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir et ça remonte le moral.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Tu as définitivement fait de moi ton ennemie**

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu craindre, Harmonie avait réussi à s'intégrer à Poudlard, en formant des réseaux de relations.

Alors que le mois d'octobre tirait sa révérence, l'ambiance au château était plus maussade en raison du temps pourri qui minait les esprits, même si les devoirs de mi-trimestre n'étaient pas totalement étrangers à cette baisse de moral. Cela faisait des jours que le ciel gris laissait tomber une pluie fine et déprimante.

Comme la salle commune des Serpentard était sous le lac et qu'elle baignait sans cesse dans une lueur verdâtre de cadavre putréfié et que la turpitude des eaux du lac renforçait l'obscurité, l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment gaie. On se serait même cru dans une crypte, tellement l'ambiance était morne. L'absence de lumière solaire n'arrangeait pas le teint des habitants qui se terraient dans leur repaire. Si l'on avait voulu pousser la comparaison plus loin, on aurait pu les prendre pour des vampires qui s'isolaient de la société et se terraient entre eux, ou pour une bande de no-life vissés devant leur écran.

Enfin, la plupart des personnes présentes dans cette maison ignoraient totalement le sens de ce terme, appartenant à un monde qu'ils jugeaient primitif sans même le connaître.

Harmonie Potter était probablement celle qui fréquentait le moins la salle commune, préférant rencontrer ses autres alliés en dehors, loin des regards des autres étudiants au blason vert et argent. Elle n'aimait pas être épiée par les autres, à l'inverse de Drago qui se mettait en scène et qui trônait en paradant pour bien s'inscrire dans le lieu et marquer la salle de son empreinte.

Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle Harmonie évitait la salle commune. Une fois rentrée, elle n'était plus protégée par ses condisciples et ils tentaient de nouveau de la menacer et de s'en prendre à elle, la "sang-mêlée".

Deux jours avant Halloween, après avoir de nouveau utilisé le cerveau de Granger et ses notes d'Histoire de la Magie, la brune était retournée dans les cachots.

Lorsque la porte de pierre qui marquait la limite des quartiers des Serpentard se referma, elle vit qu'elle était attendue de pied ferme par Daphné Greengrass et Millicent Bulstrode.

La brune sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, notamment lorsqu'elle aperçut les sourcils froncés de la plus arrogante des deux.

Daphné était sans aucun doute la plus dangereuse. Avec son air froid, hautain et qui seyait parfaitement à son air aristocratique, elle avait une certaine prestance qui l'auréolait de mystère. Derrière ces yeux en amande se dissimulait une personne ambitieuse et fourbe, ayant une haute confiance en ses capacités et une haute estime d'elle même. Son caractère minutieusement fabriqué, allié à son dédain habituel, lui permettait de repousser tous ceux qui lui chercheraient des embrouilles.

Millicent était tout le contraire. Avec se carrure de nageuse et son large menton carré, elle n'avait guère d'attrait physique. On voyait là le résultat de générations de consanguinité sur cette fille dotée d'une force physique considérable, dont la lumière derrière les yeux semblait avoir été éteinte il y a longtemps.

Harmonie n'afficha pas le moindre sentiment, alors que Greengrass dégainait sa baguette vers elle.

- Potter, nous devons parler, annonça t-elle avec une voix froide et dénuée d'émotions, excepté une légère rancœur.

- D'accord, concéda rapidement la brune, se mettant en position d'infériorité.

Ce détail n'échappa pas à Greengrass, dont les commissures des lèvres se levèrent d'un infime millimètre.

- Mais, reprit Harmonie en se faisant un délice de flinguer les illusions de la bonde, j'ai des choses à faire, bien plus importantes que toi. Donc, nous parlerons, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Harmonie s'avança vers Bulstrode, avant de siffler un "Dégages" venimeux, à l'adresse de la grande brute qui baissa les yeux sur la gamine qui faisait bien une tête et demie de moins qu'elle.

- Il y a un problème ? siffla l'espèce de troll miniature qui bloquait le chemin de la brune.

La brune lança discrètement un Flipendo sur les jambes de Millicent, qui fut niaisement repoussée en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis.

- Plus maintenant_, _répliqua t-elle, en n'adressant pas un regard à Greengrass et en repartant vers sa chambre.

Furieuse, la blonde au regard aussi froid que son visage accéléra pour se planter devant Harmonie. Les deux pointèrent leurs baguettes en direction de la gorge de l'autre.

- Ecoutes, Potter, chuinta Daphné, je veux te signaler que ton comportement nous fait honte. Pourquoi fréquentes-tu le cracmol et la sang-de-bourbe ? Tu portes atteintes à l'intégrité de Serpentard.

- D'abord, les cracmol ne sont pas admis à Poudlard, or Londubat est bien présent, ce qui invalide ta première affirmation. Ensuite, je ne veux pas entendre ce terme répugnant, que ce soit envers Granger ou qui que ce soit. Ma mère en était une, alors attention à ce que tu dis. Tes préjugés sont infondés, puisque Granger à de meilleurs résultats que toi. Quant à l'intégrité de notre maison, je ne penses pas que tu sois la mieux placée pour parler de ça. En plus, tu n'as aucune autorité et ta parole pleine de faussetés n'a aucune valeur.

Greengrass resta figée, bouillante de rage, se contenant pour faire bonne figure.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Potter, alors gardes tes questions pour toi.

- Tu n'as pas compris, coupa la brune. C'étaient des affirmations.

Harmonie se détourna, faisant l'erreur de sous-estimer Daphné, puisqu'elle entendit Greengrass lui lancer un Incarcerem dans le dos.

La jeune fille se retrouva ligotée sur le sol, selon le kinbaku, l'art traditionnel japonais du bondage. Alors qu'elle se retrouvait en cette humiliante posture, elle cracha à cette tarée de Greengrass "d'arrêter de se branler devant des hentai, comme la sale garce qu'elle était." Il faut dire qu'on apprenait rarement l'art du shibari ailleurs qu'en allant se renseigner à la source.

La blonde ricana, devant la brune qui semblait venir d'un mauvais porno, tandis que les cordes de nylon serpentaient de façon géométrique sur son corps plat.

- Donc, je n'ai aucune autorité ? demanda mielleusement Daphné en s'avançant devant la fille vaincue. Maintenant que tu es à ma merci, je vais être claire avec toi. Tu vas apprendre ta place, rit-elle, à mes pieds. Je me demande ce que je vais te faire faire, songea t-elle en soulevant le visage de la brune avec sa chaussure. Peut-être te forcer à lécher mes bottes, dit-elle distraitement mais avec un rictus malveillant.

La sang-pur s'agenouilla devant Harmonie, caressant ses longs cheveux bruns en mimant une paire de ciseaux. Ell plaça sa main sur l'épaule de sa prisonnière en un geste menaçant, tandis que la foule s'assemblait autour des deux filles. Personne n'allait intervenir, c'était la règle tacite. Les problèmes se géraient face à face dans les cachots et personne ne devait s'interposer. Quoique Potter était déjà vaincue, alors les autres attendaient de savoir comment Greengrass allait punir et humilier sa victime, pour que ça lui serve de leçon. Quelques heures d'humiliations publique porteraient un sacré coup à l'ego de cette petite princesse gâtée et arrogante, Daphné en était certaine.

- _Gorge, _siffla discrètement Harmonie, loin de s'avouer vaincue, mais qui n'avait plus beaucoup d'alternatives.

En un éclair, Apos décontracta les muscles de son corps tendu, bondissant sur le bras de la blonde, avant de s'attacher autour de son aisselle et de placer sa tête triangulaire autour de la jugulaire de Daphné.

- Détaches-moi, ordonna Harmonie, ou tu meurs. Si tu essayes d'attaquer mon familier, précisa t-elle en voyant la blonde pointer sa baguette vers le reptile, il videra dans tes veines de quoi tuer un cheval. Il te restera environ trois minutes à vivre, le venin désintègrera ton cerveau et l'accélération de ton rythme cardiaque répandra la toxine encore plus rapidement.

La brune resta immobile, ne cherchant plus à échapper à la pression des cordes sur son pubis. Elle se contenta de sourire et d'annoncer que son familier pouvait aussi l'étrangler. Apos s'était rapidement enroulé autour de la frêle gorge^d'ivoire, se préparant à couper la respiration de la blonde, par la seule force de ses anneaux.

- Alors, Greengrass, choisis comment tu veux mourir, ajouta t-elle, alors que le serpent resserrait lentement sa prise.

Dans l'assemblée, les Serpentard étaient partagés entre l'attente et l'inquiétude. Certains voulaient voir qui cèderait en premier, tandis que d'autres pensaient que les choses allaient trop loin. Personne n'avait encore sérieusement menacé de tuer l'un de ses camarades. Lui en mettre un bonne, c'était fréquent, mais il y avait une différence entre envoyer son rival à l'infirmerie et l'envoyer à la morgue !

- Ca va trop loin, annonça Adrian Pucey, l'autre préfet. Arrêtez-vous, demanda t-il en écartant le rang formé par les spectateurs.

- Pas tant que cette putain ne m'aura pas libérée ! clamèrent en même temps les deux lutteuses.

- C'est un ordre ! répliqua t-il. Daphné, libères Potter immédiatement. Potter, demandes à ton familier de se retirer. Maintenant, ou j'irais chercher le professeur Rogue, dit-il froidement.

Harmonie demanda à Apos de desserrer sa prise sans lâcher. L'animal brun au corps couvert de motifs en losanges obéit à contrecœur.

Daphné annula son sortilège, sous le regard sombre du préfet.

Dès que Harmonie sentit les cordes se détacher, elle se redressa et récupéra son animal, qui continuait de planter son regard jaune venimeux dans les yeux brillants de la blonde.

- Mesdemoiselles, reprit le préfet, alors que les deux filles se faisaient face, l'air mauvais, je vous rappelle qu'un conflit se résout par une négociation ou par un duel, pas par une mise à mort.

- Il n'y a rien à négocier, siffla Harmonie. Je veux qu'elle ferme sa gueule. Maintenant, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Harmonie s'éloigna calmement, contenant sa colère, tandis que le préfet incitait Greengrass à retourner dans sa chambre et à se faire discrète.

- Au fait, Potter, reprit Pucey, ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce que les autres peuvent ou ne peuvent pas dire, mets toi ça dans le crâne.

- Vous savez, reprit la brune avant de se retirer dans sa chambre, la seule chose qui maintient certaines personnes en vie, c'est le fait qu'il est illégal de les tuer.

Harmonie claqua la porte et insonorisa la pièce, avant d'éclater de rage, tempêtant et vociférant en brisant le mobilier qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle jura et proférea mille menaces de mort qui promettaient des heures de cruelle agonie à la froide blonde. Un jour, elle finirait comme Gemma Farley.

Daphné Greengrass ne sera plus qu'un cadavre froid et méconnaissable, qu'elle déchiqueterait de ses mains, puis elle dansera sur sa tombe !

Mais pas tout de suite, ce serait bien trop suspicieux. Pour l'instant, elle se conterait d'ajouter ce nom sur sa longue liste.

La liste écrite sur un petit carnet couvert de cuir comptait trois catégories de personnes, bien que les catégories aient étés non nommées et remplacées par des chiffres. Pour Harmonie, il y avait les personnes "_à tuer_", ensuite on trouvait celles "_à tuer lentement et douloureusement_" et enfin, on trouvait les moins appréciées, celles "_à tuer le plus lentement, le plus sauvagement, après avoir détruit tout ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher devant leurs yeux et avant d'exposer leur cadavre mutilé en place publique_". Inutile de préciser que Greengrass, comme la majorité des noms inscrits, appartenait à cette dernière catégorie. Elle la ferait agoniser lentement pendant des années avant de porter le coup de grâce. La liste s'allongeait de façon inquiétante.

Harmonie Potter finit par se calmer à cause de la fatigue accumulée. Elle répara rapidement les dégâts causés par sa crise de rage et s'endormit, la main droite encore posée sur un livre de sorts.

Dans son sommeil, une formule sortit de ses lèvres fines.

- Corpus Agonia.

Le sortilège d'agonie. Un maléfice presque aussi terrible que le Doloris, mais pas aussi illégal. Enfin, il était considéré comme un sort relevant de la magie noire. Si elle l'utilisait, elle risquait une visite longue à Azkaban. La seule différence entre l'usage de ces deux sortilèges était d'environ vingt ans.

Enfin, la brune savait que si on venait l'arrêter, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle emporterait le plus de monde avec elle.

Mais pour l'heure, ces considérations n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour. Trouver un moyen de faire le plus de dégâts était encore secondaire, puisqu'elle n'avait encore rien fait qui puisse l'amener à être arrêtée. La mort de Farley n'était qu'un malencontreux accident. Elle songeait cependant qu'elle devait garder cette question dans un coin de son esprit. Il était évidemment hors de question de simplement se suicider au cyanure si elle devait finir par tomber. Ce serait trop facile et trop lâche. Autant finir en une apothéose explosive.

Le lendemain, lorsque Harmonie se leva, l'esprit encore empli de ressentiment, elle était toujours à cran. La nuit ne l'avait pas aidée et elle avait encore les nerfs à vif.

Aucun de ses camarades n'avait cherché à en savoir davantage au sujet de la rage qui l'habitait. Cependant, ils soupçonnaient que l'altercation de la veille n'était pas l'unique cause de cet exécrable état d'esprit.

Même en Sortilèges, cours pourtant couplé avec les Poufsouffle et qui donnait l'occasion de multiples humiliations, les jets d'encre sur les blaireaux organisés par Crabbe n'avaient pas réussi à lui tirer un sourire, même narquois.

Le cours sur le sortilège de lévitation se révéla également d'un ennui quasi mortel. Aucun accident, aucune blessure pour la distraire, rien.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle, qu'elle entendit un petit groupe de Gryffondor discuter de l'imbécillité de Finnigan qui avait fait brûler sa plume, ainsi que de l'indélicatesse de Weasley envers la jeune Serdaigle qui voulait l'aider. Pour la défense de leur camarade roux, ladite élève était vraiment chiante à étaler sa culture. La fille sans amis avait décidé de s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour pleurer.

Harmonie fronça les sourcils. Elle se doutait de l'identité de la victime de Weasley et elle soupira. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour réconforter les gens et elle ne voyait pas quoi dire à son petit pion.

Granger était peut être douée pour retenir les informations et les assimiler rapidement, mais elle avait un problème dans sa conception des choses. Elle les restituait souvent sans traitement, telles quelles, tout en ne parvenant pas à gérer ce qui se pratiquait sans théorie. Elle était le genre d'élèves qui avait toujours besoin d'une base écrite théorique. La née-moldue avait aussi un sérieux complexe de supériorité, s'estimant meilleure que tout le monde, tout en donnant des leçons. Pire encore, elle boudait et s'emportait lorsque quelqu'un faisait mieux qu'elle.

Enfin, elle était utile à sa façon. Elle était tellement fragile, elle serait si malléable lorsque sa sauveuse viendrait pour elle.

L'humeur d'Harmonie resta tout de même lugubre, même après le déjeuner. Elle resta désespérément morose, sous les regards surpris des autres. Ni les petits murmures, ni les provocations ne la firent réagir. Elle resta dans cet état semi végétatif, ne pouvant rien avaler pour le repas. Même Blaise, pourtant assez enjoué et qui en connaissait mieux sur la brune que quiconque - c'est à dire pas grand chose - n'arrivait pas à la faire réagir. Elle passa le repas à tourner sa fourchette dans l'assiette de purée, traçant des cercles sans savoir quoi faire.

C'est évidemment sans le moindre enthousiasme, qu'elle se rendit en cours de Métamorphose.

McGonagall était toujours aussi sévère, mais elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'elle trouva la brune attablée, amorphe, ses affaires non sorties. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

- Miss Potter, appela l'enseignante, pourriez vous sortir vos affaires ? demanda t-elle fermement. Si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez me le dire.

La brune leva les sourcils, avant de se renfrogner et de refuser de bouger.

- Cinq points retirés à Serpentard, ajouta la directrice adjointe. Si vous n'êtes pas là pour travailler, dit-elle plus sévèrement, alors je vous suggère de ne pas assister au cours. Je ne tolèrerais pas dans cette classe de personnes qui ne sont pas attentives, c'est pour votre sécurité.

Elle espéra tirer une quelconque réaction, mais la brune resta avachie sur son sac, obstinément fermée à tout contact.

- Je ne comprends pas votre attitude, Miss Potter, se désola l'enseignante. Lorsqu'ils étaient dans ma classe, vos parents étaient dans ...

- Mais merde avec mes parents ! éclata alors la brune en se relevant si brusquement qu'elle faillit renverser as chaise. Foutez-moi la paix avec eux ! Ils sont morts ! cria t-elle avec rage, avant de jeter son sac sur son épaule, frôlant Zabini au passage, et de sortir en balançant son pied dans la porte de chêne, qui claqua brutalement au retour.

Un silence de mort s'abattit alors dans la pièce. McGonagall était stupéfaite, au point qu'elle laissa tomber ses notes.

Personne n'avait jamais vu Harmonie aussi furieuse, en dehors de quelques Serpentard qui s'étaient bien gardés de révéler ce à quoi ils avaient assisté. Elle était froide, malveillante et cynique, mais jamais elle n'avait été autant en colère. Jamais son visage n'avait été aussi distordu par la fureur et la tristesse, alors que ses yeux scintillaient dangereusement.

- Merde, jura Zabini, comprenant soudainement la morosité de la brune depuis ce matin.

Il réalisa qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le jour d'Halloween. C'était le 31 octobre 1991.

Cela faisait dix ans, jour pour jour, que la vie de la brune avait été anéantie par Vous-Savez-Qui.

_" La question de la mort de ses parents est un élément très important pour Harmonie._

_Chaque année, au lieu de partager notre repas commun et de fêter Halloween avec nous tous, elle se rend seule à Godric's Hollow. Elle part toujours en milieu d'après-midi et elle a toujours refusée d'être accompagnée. Lorsqu'elle rentre en catimini, la nuit déjà bien avancée, elle s'enferme dans sa chambre pendant des heures. Elle n'en sort que vers sept heures, le visage rafraîchi et exempt de la moindre trace d'émotion._

_Je sais très bien qu'elle pleure, mais qu'elle refuse de le montrer pour garder cette façade. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui dire que pleurer n'était pas pitoyable, car je sais qu'elle risquerait de très mal le prendre et d'avoir encore plus mal._

_Honnêtement, la voir ainsi, ça me fait également très mal."_

_Extrait du journal d'Hermione Granger, entrée non datée._


	14. Un lien forgé par les larmes

Bonsoir à tous.

Merci à tous pour les reviews. Pour vous remercier, voici la suite avec le célèbre moment de Halloween.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Un lien forgé par les larmes**

Alors que tous les élèves étaient en cours, à l'exception de certains qui pratiquaient des recherche pour leurs ASPIC, Harmonie courrait dans les couloirs déserts.

Heureusement pour elle, personne ne l'avait vue dans cet état, puisqu'elle semblait si différente de la jeune fille habituellement hautaine et cynique. Elle ne prenait même plus garde à son entourage inexistant, à cause de son regard embué par les larmes qui troublaient sa vision et qui s'accrochaient sur les carreaux des ses grosses lunettes.

Meurtrie par la tristesse trop longtemps contenue, mais qui était également teintée de colère, elle laissait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Cherchant un lieu plus tranquille, elle se replia dans les toilettes les plus proches.

Totalement sourde et aveugle à tout ce qui l'entourait, Harmonie se réfugia dans l'une des cabines immaculées, alors que son cœur se serrait. Ivre de rage et de chagrin, elle claqua violemment la porte dont le verrou s'enclencha, avant de se laisser tomber mollement sur le couvercle d'émail fermé.

Alors, seulement lorsqu'elle était sûre de ne pouvoir être aperçue, elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, son sac glissant au sol, tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage entre sa poitrine et ses jambes, camouflant ses traits derrière ses longs cheveux en épis qui agissaient comme une dernière barrière.

La brune ne se souciait même plus de sembler aussi pitoyable. Tant que personne ne la voyait, elle s'en moquait.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était évacuer ce poids sur son cœur qui s'était lentement accumulé depuis des semaines.

Elle avait appris il y a moins de trois mois que sa vie entière était bâtie sur un mensonge. Ses véritables parents l'avaient aimée, au point qu'ils étaient morts pour elle, sacrifiant leur vie pour qu'elle puisse en profiter et elle ne s'en souvenait même pas. Elle n'avait ni photos, ni souvenirs, ils lui étaient totalement inconnus. Elle ne les connaissaient même pas, alors qu'ils l'avaient profondément aimée, même si elle ignorait en pratique ce que pouvait être ce sentiment.

Malgré toute sa froide et cruelle logique dénuée de compassion, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un grand trouble dans la poitrine. Ca faisait mal, même si c'était tellement idiot d'éprouver une douleur physique à cause de pensées ou de sentiments.

Mais là, elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir correctement.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pouvoir libérer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Son seul problème, c'est qu'elle ne se fiait véritablement à personne.

Alors, elle se retrouvait comme une conne, à chialer toute seule dans les toilettes, tentant d'évacuer toute cette pression.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de pleurer, après un temps indéfini; elle regarda son reflet pitoyable sur le tuyau métallique le plus proche. Elle avait vraiment l'air désespérée, avec ses yeux rougis à force de les frotter. D'un geste rageur, elle essuya ses joues humides, avant de déverrouiller la porte.

Maintenant qu'elle avait fini de s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle soupira en se massant les tempes pour chasser son mal de tête. Il était plus de dix-neuf heures, ça faisait quatre heures qu'elle était là.

- Putain, jura t-elle à voix basse et en regardant le plafond, qu'est-ce que je peux être conne. Bon, tu sors, Granger ?

Un halètement étouffé par la porte de l'une des cabines lui parvint, alors que le son du verrou résonna contre le carrelage, laissant apparaître Hermione Granger.

Celle-ci ne semblait pas en meilleur forme que la brune. Elle aussi avait été poussée à bout par des mots maladroits. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges, à cause des vaisseaux sanguins dilatés qui entouraient ses iris couleur miel. Les deux reniflaient encore, morveuses, fatiguées par leurs larmes.

- Comment ? Comment tu as su ? balbutia la née-moldue.

- Je suis pas idiote, répliqua Harmonie, tête basse. Ce n'est pas parce que je faisais la même chose que toi, que je t'ai pas vue.

Les deux filles restèrent face à face, la mine grave, ne sachant pas que dire.

Peut être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

Harmonie soupira, avant de s'essuyer une nouvelle fois le nez d'un revers de manche.

- Que fait-on ? demanda Hermione, qui ne savait pas comment réagir et qui était si nulle en relations sociales, qu'elle se fiait à l'autre fille.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua celle qui détestait l'impuissance, mais maintenant que c'est passé je ne comptes pas rester à me morfondre sans réagir. J'aimerais savoir une chose à ton sujet. Pourquoi laisses tu ce crétin de Weasley t'humilier sans cesse ?

- Je sais pas, balbutia t-elle, déprimée. Sans doute parce que j'y suis habituée. Tout le monde se moquait de moi à l'école, même quand j'essayais d'aller vers eux. Alors, j'ai continué à travailler, parce que c'est ce que je préférais et ... parce que je ne savais faire que ça.

Harmonie resta calme. Elle comprenait parfaitement la solitude et ses bienfaits. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle s'isolait dans son placard exigu, seule dans un cocon de noirceur, là ou personne ne pouvait l'atteindre pour lui faire mal.

- Je comprends, chuchota t-elle. Moi aussi je sais ce que c'est que d'être seule, commença t-elle avant de s'interrompre et de renifler l'air. Tu ne trouves pas que ça pue ? demanda t-elle en respirant cette odeur de chaussettes sales et de sueur froide incrustée.

Granger fronça les sourcils, alors que l'odeur lui semblait plus forte à chaque instant.

Harmonie se dirigea prudemment vers la porte des cabinets, baguette en main, et observa le couloir à travers la serrure. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se retourna, mortifiée.

Immédiatement, elle plaqua Hermione contre le mur carrelé, collée contre son corps, une main bâillonnant la Serdaigle.

- Ecoutes-moi bien, chuchota t-elle, et surtout, ne fais pas un bruit. Il y a un troll en approche, dit-elle en masquant son appréhension, tandis que Granger écarquillait les yeux. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, j'ai un plan pour qu'on s'en sorte toutes les deux vivantes.

La fille aux cheveux broussailleux hocha silencieusement de la tête, un éclat de terreur dans ses yeux, alors que la brune se plaquait contre le mur à proximité de la porte.

Le temps sembla ralentir, à mesure que leurs cœurs accéléraient et que les grognements du troll approchaient.

Lorsque la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit brutalement, Hermione ferma les yeux et réprima un gémissement de terreur.

La créature était d'une laideur atroce. Son corps était difforme, ses pieds étaient immenses, alors que ses bras démesurés tenaient une lourde massue. Sa tête, semblable à une noix de coco de belle taille était ridiculement petite en comparaison du reste de son corps. A voir l'animal, il semblait être d'une stupidité navrante. Si cette chose était fait pour combattre comme un idiot, la moindre esquive hors de son champ de vision réussirait, si rien ne l'alertait.

Le troll entra dans la pièce, laissant sa lourde massue traîner sur le carrelage, dissimulant le son produit par les deux jeunes filles. L'idiot regarda droit devant lui, sans prêter la moindre attention à son environnement.

Harmonie attrapa Hermione, avant de s'esquiver discrètement dans le dos du troll. Le plan aurait été parfait, s'il n'y avait eu la fameuse loi de Murphy.

Hermione glissa bêtement sur le sol humide, entraînant la brune dans sa chute. La créature laide et couverte de verrues se retourna et beugla en apercevant les deux filles, levant sa massue. La brune roula entre les jambes massives, lançant un sortilège d'entrave totalement inefficace.

Le troll ne savait pas vraiment à laquelle il devait faire face, alors il attrapa la gamine tétanisée. Hermione tremblait et gémit pitoyablement lorsque la créature laide l'attrapa. Il la regarda un instant, avant de sourire et de révéler sa bouche cariée.

- Lâches-là ! hurla la brune dans le dos de la bête en sortant sa baguette. Destruction !

La brune ne savait pas pourquoi elle venait de dire un truc comme ça, ni même si c'était vraiment une formule, mais elle venait d'agir instinctivement.

Alors, la magie se plia à la volonté de son utilisatrice. Un éclat violet pâle jaillit de sa baguette, frappant le troll à l'épaule gauche. La créature hurla, son cri résonnant dans les toilettes, tandis qu'un morceau de peau et de chair avait éclaté, révélant les muscles déchirés et l'os partiellement brisé.

La créature leva sa massue, avant de frapper dans la direction approximative d'Harmonie, brisant plusieurs cuvettes au passage.

- Granger, bouges ton cul ! hurla la brune dont les lunettes glissaient à cause de la sueur et des éclaboussures venues des canalisations brisées. Aides-moi ou va chercher un prof, mais arrête de glander !

La jeune fille terrifiée serra sa prise sur sa baguette de rose, avant de lancer un sort cuisant qui frappa la hanche couverte par cette hideuse peau semblable à du cuir.

Le troll hurla de douleur, agitant stupidement sa masse dans tous les sens, alors que la brune esquivait difficilement les attaques du monstre.

Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Le troll la frappa du bout de son arme, la projetant contre le mur carrelé qui l'arrêta net.

Harmonie eut le souffle coupé, alors qu'elle tombait mollement sur le sol. L'impact la fit gémir de douleur, ses os fêlés lui faisaient souffrir le martyre et sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Sa respiration était sifflante, car si elle avait la sensation d'étouffer, elle avait en même temps l'impression de respirer du feu.

Elle savait qu'elle devait réagir au plus vite, car la créature n'allait pas lui laisser beaucoup de temps pour se reprendre. Le moindre geste lui semblait infaisable, la moindre torsion de son torse était douloureuse et le troll s'apprêtait à frapper une fois de plus. Elle n'aurait pas la possibilité d'éviter ce coup et elle ne tenait pas à finir en purée.

- Wingardium Leviosa, murmura t-elle en serrant les dents et en agitant sa baguette.

Le troll frappa, mais sa massue resta suspendue dans les airs.

Le monstre ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement. Il leva stupidement la tête, un air niais sur ses lèvres boursouflées, avant de voir sa propre arme s'écraser avec violence sur son crâne.

Hermione recula, alors que la bête sauvage titubait et s'effondrait au milieu de la pièce dévastée.

La jeune sorcière courut vers son amie qui était étendue contre le mur. Harmonie respirait difficilement, sciée par la douleur, alors qu'elle luttait pour rester consciente. Granger défit rapidement la cape noire de la Serpentard, pour révéler la poitrine violacée et tuméfiée, dont l'aspect était indubitablement signe d'une blessure sévère.

- Faut croire que j'ai pas été assez rapide, siffla la brune en esquissant ce qui pouvait ressembler à un sourire. Qu'est-ce que je peux être conne, franchement. C'est pas comme ça que je comptais crever.

- Ne dis pas ça, murmura Granger, la baguette à la main. Je te dois la vie, alors je vais t'aider.

Hermione se leva, pour aller chercher du secours, lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à McGonagall, Rogue et Flitwick.

Les trois professeurs étaient choqués par l'état de la scène, mais Rogue réagit en premier, lorsqu'il vit l'une de ses élèves en danger de mort.

Avec douceur, il lança un sort de soin temporaire, le temps de créer un brancard d'un coup de baguette magique et de placer délicatement la blessée dessus.

Sans même poser la moindre question, il l'emmena vers l'infirmerie.

Hermione voulut suivre la blessée, mais son directeur de maison insista pour l'interroger sur ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Alors Hermione raconta tout, depuis le fait qu'elles aient passé plusieurs heures dans deux cabines séparées pour pleurer seules, sans vouloir recevoir l'aide de personne, jusqu'au combat contre le troll.

- Professeur, demanda t-elle, je voudrais être avec elle jusqu'à son réveil. Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

L'homme de courte taille refusa. La jeune Potter avait besoin de soins et de repos. Mais, ajouta t-il avec un petit gloussement complice, Hermione avait également besoin de calme pour se remettre de ses émotions fortes, alors quoi de mieux qu'un séjour à l'infirmerie ?

Harmonie passa plusieurs heures dans un état semi-comateux. Elle éprouvait une sensation de calme et de bien être, alors que la douleur de ses côtes cassées n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux,une désagréable impression de déjà-vu traversa son esprit. Un plafond blanc, cette odeur d'acétone et un lit raide. Pas de doute, elle était à l'hôpital. Encore.

La brune se leva difficilement, remarquant la jeune fille hystérique couchée dans le lit voisin.

- Granger ? demanda t-elle à la personne rongée par l'angoisse.

- Recouchez-vous ! rugit une autre voix appartenant à une matrone vêtue de blanc.

L'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, une femme compétente et efficace, était également connue sous le charmant sobriquet du "dragon en blanc". La femme potelée au visage rond s'occupait de ses patients avec art, tout en étant suffisamment ferme pour leur interdire de bouger tant qu'ils ne seront pas rétablis.

Hélas pour elle, Harmonie détestait les hôpitaux.

- Je vais rester combien de temps ici ? demanda t-elle.

L'infirmière soupira à cette question récurrente. Pourquoi tout le monde était toujours aussi pressé de quitter cet endroit ? Elle ne martyrisait pas ses patients tout de même.

- Encore une journée pour être sure, dit-elle d'un ton ne souffrant nulle contestation. Vous resterez aussi longtemps que j'estime que vous en aurez besoin.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

C'était très étrange de l'appeler par son prénom, sans la moindre connotation négative ou la moindre distance, mais ça sonnait bien. De toute façon, depuis les événements de la veille, les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.

C'était une chose de voir une personne pleurer par votre faute. C'en était une autre de se retrouver avec quelqu'un d'aussi pitoyable que vous. Dans ce sens, Granger serait presque un égal, comme un miroir répondant à son âme.

Harmonie ricana à cette pensée d'une mièvrerie ridicule. Elle était bien trop spéciale et confiante en elle, les deux filles étaient bien trop différentes.

Granger se réveilla un peu plus tard, avant d'approcher difficilement.

- Je dois te remercier, balbutia t-elle en rougissant. Tu m'as sauvée la vie, tu as été blessée à cause de moi et je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Je sais que j'ai l'air pathétique, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Harmonie l'écouta calmement, tout en étant pensive. Non seulement Granger était complètement isolée à cause de son caractère de Miss Je-sais-tout, mais elle lui devait la vie.

- Je suis pas morte, siffla Harmonie. Par contre, je me demande ce que tu fais là.

- Je veille sur toi, avoua Granger. Je te dois la vie, alors c'est le minimum que je puisse faire.

La brune soupira et la regarda étrangement. Ce contact visuel fit frissonner Hermione.

- Je me demandes pourquoi, de toutes les personnes qu'il y a ici, c'est de moi que tu t'es rapprochée ? demanda Harmonie.

- Parce que tu es différente des autres, hésita l'autre, ne sachant pas comment répondre. Tu m'as acceptée, même sous le terme d'alliée. Tu traînes avec moi et tu es l'unique personne à me montrer de l'affection ici. Même si tu n'es pas une amie, tu es différente des autres.

En même temps, lorsqu'on est vue comme une lèche pompes ou une fayotte et qu'on est détestée et méprisée par le reste des élèves, même une cordiale indifférence vous paraît bénie. La Serdaigle n'était pas idiote, elle savait que Potter utilisait une partie de ses capacités, mais elle s'en moquait. Pour une fois, quelqu'un la traitait décemment.

Hermione n'avait jamais eu d'amies durant son enfance. Elle avait naïvement espéré que ce serait différent à Poudlard, mais elle s'était cruellement fourvoyée.

- Honnêtement, révéla Granger, tu es la seule personne à me traiter comme une personne digne d'intérêt. Alors, même si je sais que tu te sers parfois de moi, je m'en moque. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'en ai assez d'être seule.

La brune resta stoïque, avant de regarder fixement Hermione.

- Donc, commença t-elle avec un ton doucereux, si j'ai bien suivi, tu es prête à tout pour rester avec moi ? Tu sais que nous sommes différentes et que nous ne sommes pas totalement amies.

- Je sais, gémit Hermione, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Je te dois la vie, alors je ferais ce que tu me demandes.

- D'accord, soupira t-elle pour avoir la paix, mais en attendant, j'aimerais me reposer. Je me sens pas bien, gémit Harmonie, sans voir que Granger avait sa baguette en main.

La baguette de la jeune élève brilla très légèrement, avant de s'éteindre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la née-moldue, inquiète.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harmonie. J'ai rien vu, alors je pense que je vais me recoucher, dit-elle en réprimant un bâillement, alors qu'elle se sentait nauséeuse.

Les potions pour soigner sa cage thoracique semblaient moins faire effet, alors elle se resservit d'une rasade de la fiole immonde à portée, tandis qu'elle avait l'impression que la douleur ressurgissait partiellement. Rapidement, la brune clôt ses yeux, avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le monde des rêves.

_" Harmonie n'est pas une jolie femme, soyons bien clairs là-dessus. [...] Elle a un visage mince, des cheveux indomptables semblables à une crinière, elle ne mesure qu'un mètre cinquante quatre et elle est chétive au point qu'on aperçoit bien ses clavicules. En plus, elle est régulièrement voûtée à table, ce qui enlaidit davantage sa carrure. Elle a la voix forte, mais part vite dans les aigus d'un castrat quand elle s'énerve. Dans les réunions qu'elle tient en privé, elle est presque banale, si le terme semble approprié. Bref, elle n'a pas beaucoup d'atouts lorsqu'on la voit de loin. _

_Par contre, tout change dès qu'elle est en extérieur. Lorsqu'elle se redresse et que son regard se pose sur vous, on a l'impression de faire face à une autre femme. Lorsqu'elle se redresse, même si vous la dépassez, son regard vous met mal à l'aise. Elle vous fixe de ses yeux aussi profonds que l'océan et qui ont la même couleur que le sort de mort auquel elle a survécu. Le pire, c'est lorsque vous cherchez à vous détourner de ce regard malsain, mais que l'ordre de la regarder dans les yeux claque dans vos oreilles. Lorsqu'elle fait un discours, elle utilise sa terrifiante voix glaciale, ou sa voix manipulatrice, rien d'autre. Elle est dans une logique de séduction et elle y parvient bien, malgré ses inconvénients._

_Elle a du charisme, c'est indéniable. Surtout, ce qui m'a le plus frappé, c'est ce talent qu'elle à pour se faire obéir."_

_Rapport informel rédigé par un collaborateur à destination du Premier Ministre Moldu, durant l'époque dénommée Seconde Guerre Magique, le 17 novembre 1996._


	15. De bonne guerre

Bonsoir à tous.

Voici avec un peu d'avance le nouveau chapitre, un petit peu plus long que les précédents.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai lu vos reviews et j'en tiens compte, alors ne soyez pas timides.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : De bonne guerre**

Lorsque Harmonie se réveilla, elle se retrouva aussi entourée de bandages qu'une momie. Elle mit quelques instants à se remettre du choc et de l'amnésie récessive, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'elle ne reçoive la surprenante visite du Professeur Rogue.

Ce qui l'intrigua, ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'il soit monté de ses cachots, c'était le fait qu'il boitait sérieusement. Elle put apercevoir brièvement une large plaie sanglante, semblable à des marques de crocs d'une taille indécente. Malheureusement pour sa curiosité, Rogue sentit ce regard fixe et sa jambe disparut dans les plis de sa cape.

Ce qui l'intriguait surtout, c'était l'indéchiffrable expression sur le visage du maître de potions. L'homme semblait partagé entre colère et soulagement.

Rogue était d'abord en colère, parce qu'elle avait agi sottement durant cette journée. Contrairement aux préceptes de Serpentard, qui stipulaient qu'il fallait maîtriser toutes ses émotions pour contrôler la situation, elle avait fait l'inverse. Potter avait laissé ses émotions la dominer, au point d'envoyer bouler la vieille bique qui lui servait de collègue. Quoique le simple fait de réussir l'exploit de faire de l'esclandre durant le cours de McGonagall, de la choquer au point qu'elle ne sache plus quoi dire et de quitter le cours, le tout sans prendre une retenue, était digne de figurer dans les annales de Poudlard. Cependant, même si Serpentard venait de réaliser un nouvel exploit, allongeant la liste des choses qui n'étaient plus impossibles à faire, il n'irait pas le crier sur tout les toits.

Ensuite, il était soulagé. Son élève s'en était sorti vivante et c'était aussi un exploit. Affronter un troll des montagnes n'était pas donné à tout le monde. En réchapper l'était encore moins. Même blessée, Harmonie Potter était une force de la nature, déterminée à vivre et à s'en tirer. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de puissant pour veiller ainsi sur elle.

Rogue fixa son élève, sans dire un mot. Même s'il était froid et n'était pas un adepte des formules banales, il s'inquiétait pour ses serpents. Harmonie n'y faisait pas exception, songeait-il en préférant oublier son nom de famille tant honni. D'ailleurs, Mme Pomfresh avait noté plusieurs cicatrices plus anciennes et il voulait également en savoir plus. Poser la question immédiatement serait dangereux, car elle se braquerait, alors il voulait attendre pour gagner sa confiance.

La brune resta neutre, refusant d'afficher la moindre expression, même si elle grimaça en se levant, avant de consulter l'infirmière.

- Quand pourrais-je sortir ? demanda t-elle, visiblement irritée d'être allongée dans ce lit.

L'infirmière insista pour lui donner une dernière potion avant de la libérer. La brune se plia à cette exigence, avalant la décoction qui fumait et avait un goût proche de celui d'un détergent, prompte à quitter la pièce. Cette mixture infâme était un maigre prix à payer pour ne plus avoir à fixer ce plafond d'une blancheur si intense, qu'elle commençait à devenir folle.

Elle dépassa Rogue, le saluant d'un signe de tête, sans dire un mot de plus. Juste à l'extérieur de la pièce, Hermione l'attendait, nerveuse.

La née-moldue se rongeait les ongles et se détendit soudainement lorsqu'elle vit son amie. La brune s'autorisa même un infime sourire devant cette présence. Blaise Zabini était également en train de l'attendre, même s'il maintenait une certaine distance. Il lui adressa un petit salut de la tête, lui tendant un des rouleaux de parchemin qu'elle lui avait demandé.

- Merci, dit-elle en glissant le document dans son sac. Maintenant, qu'avons nous comme cours ? demanda t-elle par habitude, n'ayant toujours pas mémorisé son emploi du temps.

- Pour le moment, rien, lui répondit-il avec la même habitude. D'ailleurs, Drago est coincé avec Parkinson, dit-il avec une grimace, alors il t'envoie ses vœux de rétablissement.

La brune hocha la tête, avant de soupirer. Elle commençait déjà à s'ennuyer, alors que la matinée était à peine finie. Il fallait cependant être honnête, elle préférait encore sa place que celle de Drago, qui devrait se coltiner le bouledogue et qu'il ne pouvait rejeter en raison de l'amitié ancienne entre les deux familles, ainsi qu'à cause de l'union possible entre les deux héritiers.

Le pauvre, songea t-elle en poussant un léger rire qui fit frissonner les deux autres. Il n'avait pas de chance.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de craindre quelque chose de funeste, annoncé par ce son qui n'avait rien d'humain. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui la faisait rire, mais il espérait ne pas être concerné. Il préféra tempérer la brune avec laquelle il appréciait de bons moments, en lui suggérant d'être patiente, plutôt que de la voir se déchaîner sur lui.

- Tu sais, Potter, tu auras de quoi te défouler très bientôt.

A ce moment, Hermione s'immisça dans la conversation et posa la question qui gêne.

- Excusez-moi, mais pourrait-on abandonner la règle de l'usage des noms de famille ? Entre-nous, ça me dérange, dit-elle en se tassant sous les deux regards qui la dardaient.

Zabini hocha la tête et répliqua.

- Pourquoi pas. Mais seulement entre nous et en privé.

Harmonie approuva, avant de bailler sans la moindre élégance et de s'étirer.

- On a quoi cet après midi ? demanda t-elle à Blaise.

- Potions, théorie puis pratique, en commun avec les Gryffondor.

Le regard de jade se teinte d'amusement, puis de malice, tandis qu'elle souriait en découvrant ses dents droites.

- On va s'amuser, alors, susurra t-elle. Je vais jouer avec Weasley, dit-elle en direction de l'intellectuelle de Serdaigle, afin de la rassurer. J'improviserais sur place, alors même si ce ne sera pas équivalent à ce qu'il t'a fait, il va regretter ses actions. Tu verras, lorsque tu entendras les rumeurs. Je suis certaine que ça te plaira.

Hermione, malgré la protection de son amie, semblait encore apeurée par cet abruti insultant, dont l'existence était négligeable aux yeux de la brune. Pour elle, la vie de Ron Weasley semblait comparable à celle d'un cloporte rampant. Il était totalement inutile, absolument insignifiant et Harmonie aimerait l'écraser, lui éclater salement le visage contre un mur.

L'heure du cours de potions arriva tardivement selon la brune pressée, trop tôt pour les lions qui commençaient à trembler, comme le faisait Neville. L'idée d'être assaillis de questions et de perdre tout un tas de points pour des raisons aussi triviales que respirer trop fort ne les enchantaient pas vraiment.

Rogue, par contre, semblait attendre la suite avec impatience, même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment. Une personne attentive l'aurait compris, mais personne ne tenait à fixer le maître de potions dissimulé derrière ses cheveux gras et son rictus mauvais.

- Asseyez vous, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, commençant son cours sans préciser aux élèves de noter. Il savait qu'il serait obéi et que personne ne prendrait le risque de ne pas noter, pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres.

Les cours de Rogue, en plus d'être emplis de sarcasmes venimeux, étaient récités avec une certaine passion qui prouvait celle du professeur. Les cours étaient complets, clairs et emplis d'exemples théoriques et de références qui vous incitaient vivement à compléter vos lectures avec des revues à la bibliothèque. A comprendre que vous aviez intérêt à aller en bibliothèque - ou avoir un larbin pour le faire - avant le prochain devoir.

Cependant, ce qui était le plus intéressant, c'était le passage aux travaux pratiques.

Rogue visait toujours haut, afin de tirer le meilleur de chacun et d'inciter ses élèves à se bouger. En plus, ça lui fournissait de bons prétextes pour châtier ceux qui s'étaient auto-déclarés ennemis de sa maison. Le bal des chaudrons fondus et des vapeurs acides allait commencer, surtout que les temps de cuisson, les quantités de poudres et les mouvements à faire étaient extrêmement précis.

Harmonie s'installa en compagnie de son camarade qui allait chercher les ingrédients et qui allait se charger d'une des deux préparations nécessaires à cette potion. Les deux produits étaient volatils et avaient besoin d'entrer rapidement en contact pour former la solution qui servirait de base au philtre demandé.

La brune regarda sa partie, plutôt facile, même si elle devait mélanger des racines d'asphodèle taillées avec précision, avec du sorbier découpé en fins copeaux. Elle adressa un regard à Malefoy, qui comprit immédiatement que le spectacle allait commencer. Le blond sembla beaucoup moins concentré par sa potion.

- Monsieur, demanda t-elle en grimaçant, tandis que l'ensemble de ses congénères regardaient avec attention, j'ai encore mal aux côtes depuis mon attaque par le troll. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à couper mes racines, ainsi que pour hacher le sorbier.

Rogue sourit intérieurement. Finalement, la brune combinait l'intelligence de Lily avec la vicissitude d'un Serpentard. Le mélange était jouissif à voir et il allait bien entendu en profiter au maximum.

- Weasley, déclara le professeur au regard sombre, vous couperez ses racines puisque ce sont vos actions qui ont abouti à sa blessure. Finnigan, vous vous chargerez des copeaux de Miss Potter.

- Mais elle simule ! rétorqua inutilement le rouquin détesté par les vert et argent, ce qui lui fit immédiatement perdre vingt points à sa maison.

Seamus Finnigan rongea son frein, calmant le roux, lui conseillant de ne rien tenter contre elle, tant que Rogue était dans le coin.

Drago ricana silencieusement, devant cette fourberie équivalente à la sienne. Il faudrait qu'il réutilise le truc une fois. Il espérait vivement de nouveau faire retomber cette corvée sur Weasley, mais il trouverait autre chose à rajouter, il en était absolument sûr.

Lors de la sortie du cours, après que Rogue leur ait collé une montagne de devoirs à faire, tout en ayant retiré seulement une dizaine d'autres points aux lions, Harmonie était avec Blaise et échangeait quelques informations, lorsqu'elle fut prise à partie par le même idiot geignard, Ron Weasley.

Théodore Nott, un sang-pur que Malefoy traitait en égal, pour son plus grand regret d'ailleurs, s'avança calmement. Sa silhouette élancée et filiforme était porteuse d'un certain charisme, même si son regard sombre était intimidant.

- Tu commences doucement à être agaçant, Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Fais court, la patience n'est pas mon fort.

Nott avait beau graviter hors de la cour de Malefoy et s'assurer une certaine indépendance en tissant des relations utiles, il restait à proximité des principaux clans, ayant en mémoire l'organisation de la maison.

Harmonie l'avait classé avec Greengrass dans la catégorie "_A surveiller très attentivement_." C'était ce genre d'électron libre qui lui donnait le plus de fil à retordre. On ne pouvait pas lire en lui et il était ardu de deviner quel plans se tramaient sous ce visage de lapin.

- C'est pas à toi que je veux parler, Mangemort ! cracha Weasley avec haine. Je veux que Harmonie revienne avec moi ! Sa place est avec les héros à Gryffondor ! Vous tentez de l'attirer dans votre bande de mages noirs et ...

Un Silencio jaillit de la baguette de la brune, faisant taire l'idiot qui continuait d'ouvrir stupidement la bouche.

- Enfin, soupira Harmonie. Je vais être claire, je te conseille de faire très attention à tes accusations, aucun d'entre nous n'a de tatouage sur le bras. Ensuite, je n'ai aucunement envie d'appartenir à votre bande de clowns pathétiques. Vous n'êtes que des bourrins sans cervelle, des branleurs et des jean-foutre qui ne méritent que l'appellation de zéros. Pour finir, si tu essayes encore de t'attaquer à moi ou à l'un des Serpentard, nous te tomberons dessus, mais en groupe, lorsque tu ne t'y attendras pas. Tu sentiras ta douleur ! dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le sternum du roux. Maintenant, que je n'ai pas à me répéter. Dégages, finit-elle par dire en lui lançant un regard assassin.

Weasley recula et retrouva l'usage de la parole.

- Je te défie ! dit-il avec vanité. Duel de sorciers, ce soir à minuit dans la salle des trophées. Le gagnant obtient ce qu'il veut du perdant. Tu viendras ou tu comptes te défiler ?

La brune fronça les sourcils et lui adressa un signe clair de la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui adresser un mot de plus et le roux interpréta ce geste comme un signe de triomphe. Il exulta intérieurement, il avait réussi à faire taire Harmonie Potter.

Harmonie le regarda s'éloigner, avant de sourire.

Quel idiot ! Elle n'avait pas accepté ce combat pour deux raisons. D'abord, elle ne tenait pas à braver le couvre feu, ensuite, elle ne voulait pas courir l'infime risque de devoir quelque chose à la brique. Si l'on observait sa réaction, elle n'avait pas techniquement accepté cette invitation officielle. Elle n'avait pas répondu oralement en tenant sa baguette en main, elle n'avait aucune raison d'y aller.

Par contre, elle savait que quelqu'un serait enthousiaste à l'idée de trouver Ron Weasley la nuit dans les couloirs.

- Professeur, dit-elle alors que Rogue quittait finalement la salle, je pense que vous serez intéressé par le fait qu'un Gryffondor roux se trouvera à minuit dans la salle des trophées. Bonne journée, conclut-elle en tournant les talons.

Etrangement, lorsque la jeune sorcière se leva le matin, elle constata avec une certaine satisfaction que le sablier des lions avait perdu une centaine de points. Ce n'est qu'après être passée à table, qu'elle eut enfin la totalité des informations sur cette baisse subite.

Comme chaque samedi matin, lorsque le couvre feu était à peine levé, la Grande Salle était pratiquement vide en raison de l'heure matinale. Cependant, la brune trouvait le moment particulièrement opportun. Pas de braillards, ni d'emmerdeurs, ça lui convenait. La Gazette du Sorcier arriverait bientôt et même si ce tas d'inepties était au service du Ministère, c'était toujours utile de connaître le point de vue du pouvoir en place.

Elle finit calmement son repas, dans un silence quasi religieux, alors que seuls quatre élèves plus âgés étaient déjà debout. Une assiette brisée lui fit lever la tête et le responsable chercha à se faire discret, mais ce fut peine perdue pour esquiver le regard blasé qu'elle lui adressa.

Harmonie soupira en secouant la tête, faisant flotter ses cheveux propres mais mal coiffés, comme d'habitude.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, journal sous le bras, elle croisa Rusard qui accompagnait deux élèves à la mine fatiguée. Weasley et Finnigan marchaient comme des zombis, les yeux entourés de cernes, tout en se dirigeant lentement vers leurs dortoirs. Au vu de l'odeur qui les suivaient, ils avaient du récurer des chaudrons infects durant la totalité de la nuit.

La brune ricana, mais ne s'attarda pas. Elle glissa vers le couloir qui conduisait aux souterrains de l'école. Elle devait rencontrer ses fournisseurs.

Calmement, elle sifflotait une chanson paillarde en passant devant les tableaux, avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux. Reprenant sa chanson, elle toussota derechef devant une toile représentant un homme vêtu d'une armure médiévale, embrochant des gobelins sur son épée.

Sur ce signal, la toile s'enfonça dans le sol, ne laissant que le tour du cadre vide, révélant les visages familiers des jumeaux Weasley. Fred et George l'attendaient, l'un avec sa baguette en main et l'autre avec un morceau de parchemin jauni.

- Vite, Rusard n'est pas loin, gronda Fred entre ses dents.

Harmonie se glissa avec eux et referma promptement le passage. Rusard connaissait des centaines de passages secrets et les jumeaux étaient sûrement les seuls à en connaître davantage que lui. Ils ne tenaient pas à perdre leur avantage sur le cracmol qui haïssait les élèves en gaspillant leurs raccourcis.

Le trio se dirigea dans un réseau de tunnels, guidé par la lueur des baguettes. Le dédale aboutissait finalement à une pièce vaguement aménagé, avec du matériel qui avait mystérieusement disparu de diverses salles communes. Les jumeaux avaient leurs planques dans les murs du château, dans lesquelles de multiples caches dissimulaient bonbons, farces et produits en tout genre.

- Bien, ajouta Harmonie en se vautrant dans un canapé qui sentait le moisi. Maintenant que nous sommes en privé, j'aimerais que nous parlions affaires.

Les deux roux s'installèrent en face de la brune, échangeant un regard complice.

- Voilà, dit-elle en s'avançant pour dominer le terrain, j'aimerais que nous fassions un échange qui sera mutuellement avantageux. Je souhaiterais connaître votre secret au sujet de votre maîtrise des passages secrets de Poudlard.

- Rien que ça ? dit Fred avec un haussement de sourcil.

- On dirait que notre serpent à les yeux plus gros que le ventre, George, répondit le véritable George.

Harmonie fronça les sourcils. Ils commençaient déjà à essayer de la déstabiliser.

- Ca ne marche pas, George, dit-elle en le fixant. Je sais vous repérer, sourit-elle.

Les deux ne montrèrent rien, même si elle les avait eus. Même leur mère arrivait à les confondre, alors l'idée qu'une étrangère y arrive les surprit.

- D'accord, dit George, soyons plus sérieux. Que nous offrirais-tu donc en échange de notre secret ?

- Je peux vous financer, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas une idiote, je sais que vous êtes les maîtres de la farce et que vous cherchez à dépasser Zonko, pour ouvrir votre propre magasin. Seulement, vous avez besoin de matériel et de financement. Coïncidence bienheureuse, du pognon, j'en ai plein.

Elle se tut et laissa l'information tourner dans le cerveau des jumeaux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reprit.

- Non seulement je vous offre le financement, mais je vous fournirai des sujets de test non-volontaires dans ma maison. En retour, j'aimerais pouvoir utiliser vos réseaux de fournisseurs au besoin et je veux connaître votre secret.

Les deux se regardèrent, échangeant quelques mimiques. George tapota nerveusement sa montre deux fois, avant de sourire légèrement.

- Pourquoi pas, dit Fred en sortant un paquet de dragées surprises. Tu en veux ? demanda t-il avec une honnêteté très suspecte.

- Non merci, répondit-elle poliment, je ne me fie pas à vous.

Le regard surpris du roux l'incita à reformuler sa phrase.

- Je précise, dit-elle en s'avançant davantage pour emplir l'espace entre eux. Je veux dire que si je devais éventuellement vous confier quelque chose, je préfèrerais vous confier ma vie plutôt que mon verre.

Fred et George sourirent, avant de la regarder.

- Ton financement, tu l'envisages à combien ? dit l'un d'eux de façon abrupte.

- Cinq cent gallions par an, jusqu'à ce que vous quittiez Poudlard. En plus, j'offre un supplément de six cents gallions, si vous ouvrez une boutique et que j'ai dix pour cent des bénéfices.

Deux mille huit cent gallions. Le chiffre paraissait astronomique pour les Weasley, mais la brune pouvait sans difficulté se le permettre. Sans vouloir se vanter, elle savait qu'elle avait de quoi vivre une vie sans bouger un petit doigt.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, chuchotèrent silencieusement durant de longues minutes, avant de regarder la brune. Ils négocièrent une hausse du prix et si la brune feignit l'hésitation, elle accepta finalement la somme de trois mille gallions.

- Très bien, dit George, voici le contrat.

La brune vit le document vide de toute force juridique et le signa, s'engageant mentalement à en demander un exemplaire officiel auprès des gobelins de Gringotts, avant d'être imitée par les deux rouquins.

- Maintenant, dit-elle en leur jetant une petite bourse en tant qu'acompte, parlez-moi de ce secret.

George lui montra le vieux bout de parchemin et sourit.

- De toute façon, nous n'en avons plus vraiment besoin. On a tout mémorisé et on connaît ce château presque par cœur.

- Tout a fait d'accord, ajouta Fred. Alors, laisse nous te présenter cette merveille, notre secret qui nous a permis de violer le règlement et nous échapper si souvent. Voici, dit-il en faisant inutilement durer le suspense, la carte des Maraudeurs.

_" Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. Derrière cette enseigne bon enfant, se dissimule en réalité deux génies du marketing. Cette boutique innovante fait de beaux profits et dissimule très soigneusement ce qui se passe dans l'arrière cour. Les jumeaux Weasley sont surtout de gros consommateurs de produits illégaux ou difficilement récupérables dans les circuits officiels acceptés par le Ministère et ils ont tout un réseau de fournisseurs plus ou moins fiables. L'investissement initial a été largement compensé par les profits du magasin de farces, mais également par le recel de drogues et de produits de contrebande, que nous avons d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à nous procurer pour le compte de l'Ordre. [...] Vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous voulez, Albus, mais moi, quand on me demande des produits, je vends. Je cherche pas à savoir à qui et je ne pose pas de questions, c'est un principe dans le métier. Je sais que Rogue se fournit également là-bas, lorsqu'il n'est pas dans l'allée des Embrumes. Surtout, ce qui vous intéressera, c'est que Potter y a également son business de dissimulé. Par contre, tout est très surveillé et je ne sais pas ce qu'on y trafique et ou ça va. En plus, j'ignore l'étendue du réseau tentaculaire, car elle a commencé à organiser de petits réseaux de délinquants jusque là très dispersés et en pleine conccurence. [...] Je recommande qu'on ne tente rien contre cette boutique et qu'on éloigne les fouine-merde de Scrimgeour, elle nous est très utile pour nous fournir, mais aussi pour nous renseigner. Surtout, nous avons besoin de leur action, car Potter a pour cible les réseaux concurrents qui fournissent les Mangemorts. Fermons les yeux sur ses trafics, nous pourrons leur couper les vivres et la pègre sera sous notre contrôle, nous y gagnons au final._

_Rapport de Mondingus Fletcher à Albus Dumbledore, au sujet de l'économie souterraine dans la région de Londres, 28 mars 1997._


	16. Ce qu'elle dissimule en elle même

Bonsoir à tous !

Noël approche et je vous offre donc ce chapitre, qui sera suivi d'ici peu d'un autre en raison des fêtes qui me donnent matière à écrire.

Profitez bien du Réveillon et Joyeux Noël à tous.

Au fait, merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Ce qu'elle dissimule en elle même**

Les hautes landes d'Ecosse furent rapidement les premières touchées par le froid de décembre. Le frimas couvrit lentement Poudlard de neige, alors que les terres du château s'habillaient d'un blanc manteau.

A moins d'une semaine des vacances de Noël si attendues, la brune s'était levée d'un mauvais pied et elle adressait des regards fatigués à presque tout le monde. Même les blagues de Blaise n'arrivaient pas à la détendre. Elle se comportait de façon correcte avec eux, mais elle semblait distante. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de lancer ses regards sombres lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à ses ennemis. Même quand elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, il y a des choses qui ne changeaient jamais.

- Ca va te paraître idiot, déclara calmement Zabini, mais j'ai l'impression que tu as passé une sale nuit.

Harmonie lui lança un regard qui se voulait insistant et poussant les autres au silence, mais son bâillement brisa l'effet escompté. Elle ne fit que générer un sourire amusé sur le garçon à la peau noire.

La brune secoua sa longue crinière, chassant ses pensées, mais quelque chose la titillait intérieurement. Cependant, elle réussit avec difficulté à se calmer et à se mettre dans de bonnes dispositions pour travailler.

La brune resta aussi neutre que d'habitude, assistant aux cours sans se montrer active. Elle laissait ce rôle à Hermione et souriait toujours lorsque Parkinson se déchaînait dans le dos de l'intellectuelle. Dès que la Serdaigle bondissait le doigt en l'air, avant même que quiconque ne puisse réfléchir un peu, la Serpentard ne perdait pas l'occasion d'enfoncer la née moldue. En se trémoussant, agitant ses fesses grasses, elle imitait Granger à la perfection. Les dents en avant, couinant légèrement et levant le bras à s'en déchirer les ligaments, Pansy offrait une caricature, aussi agréable à observer que cruelle, envers le rat de bibliothèque.

Harmonie sourit. Même si elle était proche de l'intellectuelle obtuse, elle aimait bien assister à ce genre de moqueries broyant les ego et les fiertés, lorsqu'elles étaient bien faites, à l'inverse des pitoyables tentatives de Weasley n°6. Par contre, elle avait "l'humour" à sens unique. Ceux qui l'humiliaient en s'en prenant cruellement à elle, ou qui avaient le malheur de lui adresser une insulte, elle s'en chargeait discrètement et douloureusement. Le message finissait par passer.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle était moins en forme.

Blaise savait que plusieurs personnes s'étaient rendues à l'infirmerie pour se soigner d'une épidémie qui traînait et qui profitait du froid extérieur qui affaiblissait les organismes.

Il ne s'en formalisait pas, d'ici peu son amie serait de nouveau dans de bonnes dispositions.

En même temps, si elle ne sortait pas en douce et qu'elle se reposait durant la nuit, Harmonie serait peut être plus en forme.

Blaise décida de garder cet avis pour lui, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne soit davantage irritée et que ça lui retombe dessus. Il n'était pas idiot, à l'inverse de Finnigan et de ses deux acolytes arriérés.

Le soir même, alors que la journée s'était bien passée, il vit Harmonie se diriger vers la petite salle qu'elle occupait et qu'il ne comptait jamais explorer sans en recevoir une invitation de la locataire. Il connaissait son coté protecteur et secret et la menacer dans son intimité risquerait de la braquer et d'en faire une ennemie redoutable, voire sans doute l'ennemie de trop.

Il était intelligent, réfléchi, fourbe et vicieux, comme un bon Serpentard. Il n'était pas stupide.

D'ailleurs, il comprit bien vite que la brune était de nouveau sortie en cachette, lorsqu'il la vit le lendemain. Mal coiffée comme à son habitude, Harmonie arborait de légers cernes qu'elle n'avait pas avant.

- Encore sortie, demanda t-il en connaissant parfaitement la réponse, alors qu'elle le fixa avec ses yeux brillants mais plissés et qu'elle baillait sans grâce.

Il ne voulait pas la gêner en lui posant des questions indiscrètes, car elle refuserait d'admettre la moindre faiblesse, mais il voulait en savoir plus. Blaise s'inquiétait pour elle, chose qui lui arrivait rarement, puisqu'il ne se souciait pas beaucoup des autres en général.

Il n'allait pas l'abreuver de paroles inutiles, ni même de phrases clichés comme " je peux t'aider " ou des sempiternels " je comprends. " Blaise voulait connaître la vérité, l'affronter au besoin et trouver un truc improvisé pour la sortir de l'étrange état qu'elle connaissait depuis quelques jours.

Au repas, lorsqu'il l'accompagna pour manger, elle se restaura très peu. Elle passa un moment à fixer le mur du fond, avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. C'était comme si elle voyait quelque chose d'inouï, hors de la perception des simples mortels.

Elle se força à manger un peu, plus pour faire bonne figure et parce qu'on la titillait trop, mais elle n'avait pas trop le cœur à ces trivialités, malgré les plaintes de son estomac.

D'autres Serpentard comprirent vite que quelque chose n'allait pas, puisqu'ils la voyaient passer comme une ombre dans la salle commune, ne s'attardant plus pour discuter ou imposer sa présence et leur rappeler qu'elle était là et qu'il ne fallait pas déconner avec elle.

L'inquiétude grandit le lendemain, lorsqu'elle ne fut pas vue dans la salle commune le matin avant les cours et qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Blaise soupira au fait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis trente six heures et qu'elle ne devait pas être belle à voir.

Effectivement, avec ses grands cernes violacés qui commençaient à descendre sur ses joues, Harmonie n'était guère présentable, à l'inverse des autres filles impeccablement maquillées et bien pomponnées.

La brune se força à aller au cours et elle en profita pour dormir durant les deux heures de Binns. Cependant, Drago savait que cela ne rattraperait pas son sommeil en retard. Lui aussi avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il interpella son ami et discuta alors que le spectre déblatérait ses notes sur la guerre entre Visas l'Aveugle et Brung le Furieux.

- Elle ne va pas bien, chuchota le blond en désignant celle qui ronflait, étalée sur une table.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué que depuis trois jours, elle est de plus en plus mal. J'ignore ce qu'elle à, mais c'est grave.

- Ca a commencé depuis déjà huit jours, ajouta Drago. Elle commençait par être distraite, par oublier des choses et à être dans les étoiles, mais depuis mardi, ça a brutalement empiré.

Les deux lancèrent un regard à la brune qui ne s'était pas lavée depuis hier soir et froncèrent les sourcils.

- Je pense qu'on devrait la suivre pour en savoir plus. Il nous faudrait un élément pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

- D'accord, soupira Drago. Ensuite, il faut aller voir Rogue. Lui, il saura quoi faire.

Blaise approuva d'un geste sec. Elle avait besoin d'aide et l'une des règles prioritaires chez les serpents était de toujours afficher l'unité et de protéger les siens.

Dès la fin du cours, les deux garçons conduisirent la brune dans la salle commune, pour qu'elle se repose enfin, mais aussi pour qu'elle prenne une bonne douche.

Lorsqu'ils furent certains qu'elle était dans son lit et qu'elle dormait, les deux compères choisirent de s'installer sur le fauteuil de la salle commune. Ils voulaient guetter si la brune sortait en cachette et ou elle se rendait.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil ne se lèverait que dans plusieurs heures, Harmonie se réveilla en sursaut, toujours gênée par ce même rêve qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Malgré sa fatigue accumulée, malgré les marques violacées qui s'accumulaient sous ses orbites creux et malgré son estomac vide, elle ne voulait pas se rendormir. Elle savait qu'elle ne le pourrait pas.

Lorsqu'elle sortit en cachette, elle ignora le blond pâle et le brun basané qui étaient avachis dans le grand sofa. Malefoy et Zabini ronflaient avec la même élégance que les deux trolls servant de gardes du corps à l'illustre héritier.

La brune regarda la carte qu'elle cachait dans sa poche et s'assura du chemin libre jusqu'au quatrième étage, près du couloir ou les armures étaient exposées.

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago et Blaise se réveillaient en grognant. Ils avaient échoué dans leur surveillance et la brune avait de nouveau filé. Quelle idée aussi de faire des tours de garde dans un fauteuil aussi confortable.

En cours, ils constatèrent que Harmonie n'avait pas fait l'effort d'y assister. Au déjeuner, ils découvrirent que la brune avait également fait l'impasse sur le repas.

- Bon, déclara Malefoy en se levant de table, je vais prévenir Rogue. Toi, tu vas la chercher. Si tu la trouves, préviens-moi avec ton miroir à double sens.

Les deux héritiers disposaient de ces objets de valeur. Ces artefacts rares valaient un an de salaire pour un Auror moyen, alors ils en prenaient grand soin. Ces objets étaient fabriqués secrètement et en quantité limitée, seulement sur commande pour que seuls les deux miroirs jumeaux puissant communiquer. C'étaient vraiment des artefacts pratiques et ils comptaient bien s'en servir à bon escient.

Blaise hocha la tête, alors que Malefoy se ruait vers les laboratoires situés dans les cachots. Le blondinet fouilla chaque recoin pour localiser son parrain qui s'affairait toujours à ses potions. Pour une fois que Drago le cherchait, y compris dans son bureau, il fallait que l'homme aux cheveux gras soit ailleurs.

L'héritier des Malefoy réfléchit quelques secondes, puis s'élança vers la seule autre personne qui pouvait aider Harmonie.

Il était taraudé par un profond dilemme. Aller volontairement fréquenter le vieux fou amoureux des moldus lui donnait la nausée, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il le faisait pour son alliée, qu'il considérait comme une amie. Une amie qui lui serait redevable.

Drago se rua vers la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée des appartements de Dumbledore. Le griffon dissimulant l'escalier était en place et ne semblait pas prêt à bouger. Le blond demanda poliment, puis de façon autoritaire, mais rien ne vint. Il dut menacer la gargouille de la pulvériser à coups de Bombarda si elle continuait de laisser un élève en danger, pour que le passage ne s'ouvre enfin.

Le blond reçut un appel de Blaise, lui indiquant qu'il avait trouvé la brune au quatrième étage, devant une relique à l'aspect impressionnant, mais il ne comptait pas tester la puissance de cet artefact, s'il avait un tel effet néfaste sur une aussi forte tête que Harmonie.

Drago ouvrit la porte du directeur sans même se soucier de frapper et fut accueilli par le regard surpris de Dumbledore et celui, noir cette fois, de Rogue.

- Monsieur, dit-il en coupant son parrain qui était prêt à lui expliquer quelques règles élémentaires de politesse, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Depuis dix jours, Potter va de plus en plus mal. Au début, c'était discret, mais là elle ne dort plus, ne mange plus et ne va même plus en cours.

- Savez-vous ce qui la perturbe, M. Malefoy ? demanda calmement le directeur.

- Non, répliqua t-il avec raideur, mais Zabini vient de la retrouver. Elle passe son temps au quatrième étage, à regarder un miroir.

A ce moment, Rogue et Dumbledore perdirent le peu de couleurs qu'ils avaient, comme si on les avaient égouttés de leur sang. Le vieil homme se rua dans les escaliers, suivi par le maître de potions, distançant rapidement Drago qui n'imaginait pas qu'un vieillard puisse se déplacer aussi vite.

Les deux professeurs atteignirent le quatrième étage, ou ils croisèrent Blaise. Celui-ci était en retrait et observait la brune au cas ou quelque chose de grave survenait. La Survivante était assise en tailleur sur le sol, fixant un immense miroir de plus de trois mètres de hauteur, entouré d'un cadre doré. L'ensemble richement orné obnubilait la brune dont les yeux écarquillés étaient emplis d'une joie mélancolique, même si une sourde douleur était clairement lisible sur les traits de son visage.

Rogue intervint le plus vite, agrippant fermement le bras de la brune, tout en évitant d'observer le miroir. Lui aussi ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il y verrait, il ne tenait pas à revivre son plus grand échec, sa faute qui se rappelait constamment à lui.

Il leva la brune de force, qui tituba légèrement avant de se stabiliser. Elle ne sembla même pas se rendre compte que quelqu'un la touchait, trop absorbée dans sa contemplation.

- Venez Potter, dit-il avec douceur et sincérité, nous allons vous aider à vous en passer.

Dès que la brune perdit contact avec le miroir magique, elle se montra bien moins coopérative.

- Non, chuchota t-elle, l'air perdue. Pas besoin d'aide, dit-elle en se dégageant violemment. Doit voir, murmura t-elle en avançant faiblement vers le miroir. Papa et maman sont-là, dit-elle en caressant amoureusement le verre du bout de ses doigts tendus. J'arrive, murmura t-elle en avançant davantage.

La fatigue et l'épuisement eurent cependant raison de ses maigres forces. Harmonie s'évanouit, basculant en arrière, alors que Dumbledore la retenait.

- M. Zabini, dit Rogue, retrouvez M. Malefoy et rejoignez moi à l'infirmerie.

Le garçon à la peau sombre hocha la tête, tandis que le Directeur emportait la brune voir Mme Pomfresh.

Les deux élèves se dépêchèrent de retrouver leur amie, avant de s'assurer qu'elle serait en de bonnes mains.

Drago fut le premier à se retourner contre le directeur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda t-il avec un calme malefoyen. C'était quoi ce miroir ? redemanda t-il sans formule de politesse, sous le regard noir de son parrain. Mon amie a failli se tuer à force de le regarder, alors j'exige des explications.

Dumbledore soupira et regarda les deux Serpentard.

- Elle n'aurait jamais du le trouver. C'est un objet magique que j'étudie et je le cache à l'écart des regards. Maintenant, je vois qu'il était mal dissimulé.

- Vous ne répondez pas à notre question, ajouta alors Blaise.

- Très bien, dit le directeur, vaincu. C'est le Miroir du Riséd. Pour l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre, il ne montrerait qu'un reflet. Mais pour les autres, disons que celui qui le contemple ne verra pas seulement son reflet, il verra ce que son cœur veut au plus haut point. Ses désirs les plus chers, les plus profonds et les plus désespérés se réalisent dans le miroir.

Alors c'était ça, songea Blaise. Harmonie avait passé des heures devant cet artefact, se détruisant la santé pour pouvoir revoir sa famille. Il ignorait que lorsqu'elle les avait aperçus pour la première fois, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir d'eux.

- Mais il faut bien comprendre, les mit en garde Dumbledore, que ce miroir n'apporte ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. Des hommes ont perdu goût à la vie et on dépéri devant lui. Certains sont devenus fous, à force de ne plus pouvoir faire la différence entre ce qui est réel ou ce qui ne l'est pas. D'autres ont fini par se suicider, incapables de retrouver dans la vie ce que ce miroir leur montrait.

- Vous n'auriez pas du le laisser là, Albus, gronda Rogue. Maintenant, j'ai une élève qui va avoir un gros traumatisme à gérer, lorsqu'elle découvrira que le mensonge dans lequel elle se noyait a disparu. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Blaise soupira.

Elle aurait mal, terriblement mal et il ignorait ce que cela donnerait comme résultat au final.

Il savait qu'elle s'en remettrait, elle avait l'impression d'être si forte. Mais au fond de lui même, il commençait à douter. Harmonie ne serait plus jamais la même, il le pressentait.

Elle était impitoyable, alors il espérait qu'elle ne deviendrait pas encore pire. Il espérait surtout qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur lorsque elle se réveillerait.

- Je ferais ce qui me plait, songea t-il en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Quelque soit mon ennemi, quels que soient mes ennemis, je tiendrais, je lutterais et je triompherais. Je brûlerais ce monde, s'il le faut.

Il frissonna en se souvenant de la détermination pure qui se lisait dans ces yeux de jade, juste après le tragique "accident" de Farley, qui était aussi accidentel que la mort des anciens époux de sa mère.

Le jeune adolescent avait l'impression ridicule que si Harmonie voulait quelque chose, pas même le ciel ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Il soupira.

En lui même, Zabini espérait qu'elle se montrerait coopérative et pas trop menaçante. Une alliance n'existe que lorsque les deux parties en tirent un bénéfice.

Il ne tenait pas à la poignarder dans le dos, surtout au mauvais moment.

Blaise savait qu'elle ne ferait pas de cadeaux à quiconque la trahirait.

_" Ca ne sert à rien d'avoir des regrets, de pleurer et de se lamenter sur un passé révolu et sur des illusions perdues. La vie ne fait que prendre, rien n'est donné, rien n'est acquis. Ce qu'on désire, il faut le prendre, il faut l'extraire des autres et de soi même. N'essayez pas de me dire l'inverse, j'ai très bien compris comment fonctionnait cette réalité. Tout tourne autour d'un individualisme absolu, chacun ne se soucie que de lui même. Il n'y a rien d'autre. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, pour prendre ce dont j'ai besoin. Vous ne m'en empêcherez pas, personne ne le pourra. Mangemorts, Aurors, gobelins et moi-même, tous ne sont que des pions dans ce monde. Mais ça, tu ne le comprends pas, Rodolphus. Tu te crois supérieur, mais en réalité tu n'es qu'une poussière dans l'univers. D'ailleurs, ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec des gens comme toi. Tu ne comprendras jamais la réalité de cette existence. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose de toujours vraie, une seule réalité. L'unique vérité absolue, c'est que l'on n'est rien face à la grande nuit. Avada Kedavra. "_

_Derniers mots que Harmonie Potter adressa à Rodolphus Lestrange, lors de la bataille de Cardiff, le 30 décembre 1996._


	17. Noël entre amis

Bonsoir à tous.

J'espère que vous passez d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année. Ce chapitre est dans le ton d'ailleurs.

Bonne lecture à tous et reviews ?

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Noël entre amis**

Les cris embrouillaient ses sens, l'assourdissant au point de lui donner mal à la tête.

Malheureusement pour elle, c'était le seul sens qu'elle percevait. Elle se sentait flotter dans un cocon d'ombre.

Lorsque Harmonie ouvrit les yeux, le vacarme disparut immédiatement. Elle plissa ses yeux de jade, avant de se rendre compte que tout n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se retrouva encore une fois à l'infirmerie. Décidément, elle y passait beaucoup trop de temps à son goût.

Comme d'habitude, elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait des gens qui s'inquiétaient pour elle, Granger et Zabini étaient là. Elle avait décidément une influence de plus en plus importante sur ses sbires et elle s'enorgueillit intérieurement de son charisme qui faisait d'elle un leader né. Mais-là, elle était juste soulagée qu'ils soient présents.

Chassant ces pensées dont la mièvrerie ne lui seyait pas, elle repensa à ce qu'elle faisait.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t-elle avec une voix pâteuse, posant la question par automatisme. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose et ... le miroir !

Elle tenta de se relever, mais le dragon en blanc la fusilla du regard, l'incitant à rester couchée.

Cela n'eut aucun effet. La brune voulait absolument revoir ce miroir, c'était comme un besoin vital, elle avait besoin de le revoir. Malgré les commandements de l'infirmière, elle était plutôt du genre à se suicider plutôt que d'être contrainte à faire une chose qu'elle ne tenait pas à faire.

- Ca ne sert à rien, chuchota Blaise en l'empêchant de se relever, Dumbledore l'a enlevé. Ce miroir a fait trop de dégâts. Regardes-toi, tu es à bout de forces, tu te laissais mourir pour vivre dans un mensonge. Tu me surprends, d'ailleurs, ajouta t-il avec un étonnement non feint. J'imaginais que tu serais la dernière à céder. Tu étais prête à crever comme une idiote pour une illusion. Ta faiblesse me surprend, toi qui ...

Blaise se tut, alors que Harmonie l'agrippa à la gorge. Serrant légèrement en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair du garçon basané qui n'avait rien vu venir, elle le foudroya de son intense regard de jade.

- Je ne suis pas faible ! gronda t-elle en tremblant. Ne prononces plus jamais ce mot ! Je sais bien que ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, ils étaient là ! Alors, je me passerais de tes sermons ! cria t-elle en le lançant en arrière.

Harmonie haleta, avant de regretter intérieurement son coup de sang. Elle laissa ses membres retomber à ses cotés, avant de gémir.

- Désolée, dit-elle avec une intonation parfaite, sans pour autant l'être réellement. Je sais pas ce qui me prend.

Hermione s'approcha d'elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule, sans s'apercevoir que la brune s'était raidie à ce contact.

- Je comprends, murmura le rat de bibliothèque, par pure forme.

- Non, coupa Harmonie avec une certitude désespérée, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de regretter les tiens et d'être prêt à tout donner pour les revoir. Toi, tu sais qu'à Noël, tu rentreras chez toi et tu les retrouveras. Alors que moi, je sais que ma vie est vide, qu'il n'y a personne qui sera là. Pas comme si j'avais besoin de la bande de crétins dégénérés qui m'entoure quand je suis hors d'ici, siffla t-elle avec un rire amer. Pour être honnête, lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière, la première question qui m'est venue à l'esprit n'était pas sur l'origine de mes pouvoirs. Je me suis demandée s'il existait un moyen de ramener les morts à la vie. Mais je sais bien que non, c'était une illusion stupide. Une de plus, alors que je croyais pouvoir me débarrasser de toutes ces émotions inutiles. Honnêtement, j'en ai assez de vivre dans un mensonge.

Hermione se sentit triste. Pas d'amour, pas de famille, vivre à un endroit ou l'on ne se sent pas désiré, c'était d'une tristesse. Une vie vide, sans saveur et sans sens. Pourquoi Harmonie avait-elle vécu si elle n'avait plus rien ? Qu'est-ce qui la faisait tenir, si elle voulait vivre sans émotions ? C'était affligeant, mais elle savait que la brune ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

La brune sentit son estomac gargouiller et se leva tant bien que mal. Immédiatement, Mme Pomfresh se planta devant-elle.

- Jeune fille, vous n'êtes pas en état de vous lever. Recouchez-vous maintenant.

- Non, coupa t-elle. J'ai passé trop de temps à me morfondre, alors je vais aller manger quelque chose pour me changer les idées. Si vous me cherchez, je serais dans mon dortoir. Mais, dit-elle avec un regard déstabilisant, je ne suis pas malade et je ne suis pas folle.

- Je regrette, reprit l'infirmière, mais étant donné que vous pouvez perdre conscience en raison de vos carences, je ne prendrais aucun risque. Je vais vous faire monter un plateau équilibré, puis vous vous reposerez. Si vous refusez, je vous attache de force au lit. Sans plaisanter, je le ferais, dit-elle en posant la main sur sa baguette. D'ailleurs, l'heure des visites est terminée, dit-elle sèchement en faisant sortir les deux autres élèves.

La brune se résigna à se rallonger. Entre l'infirmerie et l'infirmerie plus l'humiliation, elle avait choisi. Elle préférait être libre de ses mouvements, plutôt que d'être humiliée.

Le lendemain, Harmonie se dépêcha de filer dès qu'elle fut libérée. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle à la sinistre odeur aseptisée, elle ne vit pas le directeur et le maître de potions discuter longuement avec l'infirmière.

Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de pouvoir manger enfin un truc consistant. Malefoy l'attendait calmement, se tenant calmement aux cotés d'une armure.

- Malefoy, appela t-elle, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu te chercher, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, ajouta t-il avec un ton conspirateur. Une chose qui t'intéressera au plus haut point.

La brune hocha la tête et lui fit signe de parler dans un lieu ou les murs n'auraient pas d'oreilles. Elle était soupçonneuse à l'égard des portraits qui pourraient tout révéler au directeur par exemple. Ils auraient une discussion dans la salle commune.

Lorsqu'ils furent à table, elle put enfin se nourrir convenablement, se rattrapant sur les cuisses de poulets, ainsi que sur le gratin de courgettes qui ne semblait pas faire l'unanimité parmi les autres élèves.

- Alors, qu'ai-je raté de beau ? demanda t-elle avec ses yeux plissés.

- Quelques farces, rien de spécial, déclara Nott. Des actes puérils, si tu veux mon avis, dit-il en désignant clairement les mauvais coups de Drago, qui ne valaient pas mieux que ceux des lions.

Selon son avis, songea Harmonie. Sauf que l'avis de cet arrogant de Nott ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Elle s'en passerait. Du moins, pour le moment.

Malefoy sembla irrité, mais il prit sur lui même pour ne pas le montrer. Il resta impassible, comme son père le lui avait enseigné.

- C'est bientôt les vacances, soupira Parkinson. Plus que trois jours et je peux enfin rentrer pour faire les boutiques, dit-elle avec un enthousiasme qui fit grimacer Greengrass et Burlstrode.

- Je compte bien rester ici pendant les vacances, répondit Harmonie. J'ai ... des choses à faire, dit elle avec malice et en embrassant l'ensemble de la Grande Salle du regard.

Harmonie termina de manger bien avant les autres, mais lorsqu'elle se leva, Blaise et Drago repoussèrent leurs assiettes encore partiellement pleines, avant d'accompagner la brune. Harmonie avait l'impression d'être une reine dont les sujets étaient prêts à accomplir ses quatre volontés. Elle avait déjà un embryon de cour autour d'elle et pour être honnête, elle adorait ça.

La brune retourna dans sa chambre, y invitant Drago et Blaise. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle laissait quelqu'un entrer dans son intimité et les deux autres savaient quel privilège elle venait de leur accorder. Ils savaient cependant qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à y mettre un doigt de pied sans son autorisation.

La pièce avait beau être de taille modeste, comparée à la chambre que l'héritier Malefoy avait acquise en faisant jouer ses relations, elle n'en restait pas moins impressionnante. La décoration était surchargée, tape à l'œil, avec une profusion de serpents argentés qui parcouraient les plafonds et les piliers noirs qui soutenaient les quatre coins des murs.

Harmonie s'installa dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait devant la petite cheminée, avant d'indiquer deux chaises pour ses deux alliés.

- Tu avais une chose à me dire Drago, alors maintenant que nous sommes entre personnes de confiance, je t'écoute.

- Voilà, dit-il avec un dangereux sourire. J'ai suivi la belette chez ton ami Hagrid et j'ai fait une découverte intéressante. Il essaye de faire éclore un œuf de dragon.

La brune écarquilla les yeux, de concert avec Blaise.

- Un dragon ? aboya t-elle, bénissant les sorts d'insonorisation sur sa porte. Mais qu'est-ce que cet imbécile fout avec un putain de dragon ?

Harmonie grogna, se prenant la tête entre ses mains, essayant de savoir quoi faire avec cette information. Devait-elle laisser le garde chasse se débrouiller, ou devait-elle sortir son pion de là ?

La brune réfléchit un instant, avant de caser l'info dans un coin de son esprit. Elle laisserait ses connaissances décanter et elle planifierait la tête reposée.

La brune se massa calmement les tempes, avant de se retourner vers Blaise.

- Pourquoi souhaitais-tu me voir ? demanda t-elle au garçon qui semblait gêné.

- Je souhaitais savoir ce que tu faisais pour ces vacances. Rentres-tu chez-toi ou restes-tu ici ? Le Professeur Rogue a déjà fait passer la liste d'inscription pour ceux qui voulaient rester, mais étant donné que tu étais à l'infirmerie, je pense que tu n'as pas du la signer.

Chez elle ? C'était ici chez elle, elle ne s'était jamais aussi bien sentie que dans ce château.

- Alors, c'est toi qu'il a chargé de me donner l'information ? demanda t-elle en analysant ce que ça impliquait.

- Non, coupa Blaise, je me suis porté volontaire. Voici le formulaire, dit-il en tendant un parchemin enroulé, tu n'as plus qu'à le compléter.

La brune fut surprise, même si elle ne le montra pas. Elle était impressionnée de cette prévenance. Elle était même touchée. C'était ... gentil. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'une personne de son âge s'était montrée attentionnée avec elle ? Enfin, sans compter la grappe papier qu'était Hermione.

- Je vois. Je te remercie sincèrement, dit-elle d'une voix douce qu'on ne lui connaissait pas et qui choqua intérieurement Blaise.

La brune remplit rapidement le document et regarda les garçons.

- Je vais déposer ce papier, puis je reviens. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ? demanda t-elle en leur laissant prendre l'initiative.

- Si tu t'ennuies, dit-il en se levant et en accompagnant Harmonie, tu peux toujours réviser la métamorphose. McGonagall va nous préparer un de ces devoirs à la rentrée.

La brune le regarda, avant de hausser les épaules.

- Pas besoin, chuchota t-elle avec arrogance, je sais déjà tout. Si je voulais travailler, j'aurais rejoint Granger à la bibliothèque, dit-elle alors que Drago grimaçait à l'idée de passer ses vacances enfermé entre ces rayonnages poussiéreux.

La brune déposa son document chez le directeur de sa maison, avant de demander l'avis de Drago.

- Pourquoi ne pas sortir dehors ? proposa Malefoy. La neige nous attend.

- Sortir, murmura l'asociale. Tu veux dire, aller voir des gens, se cailler et faire des batailles de boules de neige comme les autres ? Après tout, pourquoi pas. C'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à faire. Weasley reste aussi à Poudlard.

- C'est vrai, reprit le blond, mais c'est seulement parce que sa famille n'a pas l'argent nécessaire pour un repas de Noël décent.

Harmonie leva les yeux aux ciel, avant de retourner se changer. Elle avait sortie son écharpe argentée, ses gants noirs et elle utilisait un sort réchauffant sur sa cape d'hiver. Blaise avait des vêtements de belle facture et d'excellente qualité, tandis que Drago avait revêtu ses habits fourrés de l'hermine la plus chère possible.

Une fois dans le parc du château, les rires étaient légion, grinçants et agaçants. Il y avait même cette fille de Serdaigle, maquillée comme un camion volé et dont la cape ouverte laissait voir ses fins collants, ainsi qu'une jupe de courte taille.

- Regardes-moi cette putain, grogna Harmonie. Ca me répugne.

Elle approcha avec ses deux amis, qui avaient déjà commencé à sortir quelques sarcasmes sur des Poufsouffle facilement impressionnables. La brune n'aimait pas ça, parce que cette maison était celle de la loyauté et si l'on braquait vraiment l'un de ses membres, on risquait de devoir affronter l'ensemble de la maison, qui ferait éventuellement front uni contre l'agresseur.

- Eh ! Deauclaire ! héla Harmonie à l'adresse de la quatrième année. Tu ne devrais pas mettre de jupes aussi courtes, cria t-elle de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende. Tu risques d'avoir les lèvres gercées.

Drago fut soufflé, avant que son visage n'affiche une exclamation de bonheur absolu. C'était parfaitement bien trouvé, improvisé de façon excellente et sorti avec l'intonation parfaite, à destination du plus grand nombre. Un tel niveau de sarcasme et de paroles venimeuses, c'était presque aussi beau qu'une musique céleste.

Ils plantèrent Pénélope Deauclaire sur place, avant de continuer de se promener et d'enchanter des boules de neige. Crabbe et Goyle martyrisaient une jeune Gryffondor, qui commençait à trembler à cause de la neige qui fondait dans ses vêtements, tandis que les jumeaux Weasley prenaient le turban de Quirrell pour cible.

- J'adore la neige, dit Blaise. C'est froid, ça glisse, on peut tomber dans une crevasse ou mourir sous une avalanche, murmura t-il en se rappelant de ces magnifiques vacances avec le cinquième mari de sa mère, dans les Alpes suisses.

Drago s'était déjà baissé et avait formé une petite boule de poudreuse dans sa main. Soigneusement, l'héritier des Malefoy abandonna son air sérieux et impassible pour lancer quelques boules sur des personnes qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Il prenait également soin de ne pas se faire repérer par les éventuelles cibles. Ses gardes du corps étaient toujours à proximité et ils le faisaient bien comprendre.

Finalement, Harmonie était satisfaite de cette sortie. Voir Drago de si bonne humeur, tandis que ses deux gardes faisaient le travail, était distrayant.

Le repas du soir était extrêmement copieux, organisé autour du grand sapin qui illuminait la Grande Salle. Harmonie mimait la joie, alors qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à être joyeuse. Elle détestait cette fête de Noël.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se leva, elle trouva Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini devant sa porte. Ils avaient l'air plus joyeux que d'habitude. C'était très suspect.

- Qu'attends-tu ? demanda le blond avec une impatience qui filtrait dans son ton. Tu vas les ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

La brune resta figée, incrédule. L'information se grava lentement dans son esprit.

- J'ai des cadeaux ? demanda t-elle avec stupeur.

Le regard de Blaise se fit plus sombre et plus inquisiteur. Elle n'en avait jamais reçus ? Elle n'avait jamais fêté Noël avec une famille aimante ? Pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi amère.

La brune vit cinq paquets sous le sapin et elle approcha avec prudence.

Elle se jeta sur le premier et elle l'ouvrit avec avidité. C'était un livre, accompagné d'une carte signée de Hermione Granger. Typique d'elle, une véritable bibliophile.

La brune ouvrit les paquets de ses deux amis. Blaise lui avait offert une magnifique plume de verre creuse, avec une bouteille d'encre violette. Elle sourit, alors qu'elle était habituée à écrire avec un stylo plume. Quant à Drago, il lui avait offert un pendentif.

- Merci, dit-elle. Je ne savais pas, alors je ne vous ai rien offert.

- Pas grave, coupa Drago en la voyant très gênée. Tu te rattraperas l'an prochain.

La brune sourit légèrement. Elle ouvrit l'autre paquet enveloppé grossièrement de kraft et observa la flûte de bois taillée en forme de hibou. Elle songea qu'elle devrait remercier Hagrid et se trouva face à un dernier paquet, accompagné d'une carte au message étonnant.

- _Ton père a laissé ceci en ma possession avant de mourir, il est temps que cela te revienne,_ lut elle, _fais en bon usage_. C'est la même écriture que celle de Dumbledore, dit-elle en se souvenant de sa lettre d'inscription.

La brune ouvrit le paquet et un morceau de tissu argenté brillant glissa sur le sol.

- Par Merlin ! chuchota Drago en voyant ça. C'est très rare, c'est une cape d'invisibilité !

La brune essaya le vêtement et disparut. Même le sol ne la reflétait plus. Elle était invisible, même si le volume de son corps n'avait pas été supprimé.

- Incroyable, chuchota Blaise Zabini. Je n'en avais jamais vu. Tu devrais la cacher, elle pourrait attirer les convoitises.

- Oui, répondit-elle, mais grâce à ça, tout le château m'est ouvert.

La brune resta songeuse un moment. Lorsque son regard s'élargit et s'illumina, la brune se tourna vers Drago et croisa son regard gris.

- Drago, j'ai trouvé comment se débarrasser de ce dragon. Par contre, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'auras rien à faire, tu auras juste à me dénoncer.

_" La cape d'invisibilité d'Harmonie Potter est particulière, un peu comme sa propriétaire, d'ailleurs._

_Le fait qu'elle ne se ternisse pas, qu'elle ne perde pas sa puissance est révélateur de sa nature. Cet objet n'est pas de ce monde, il n'appartient pas à notre réalité. [...] Le fait que James Potter possédait l'une des Reliques de la Mort, combiné au fait que l'attaque de Voldemort ait eu lieu le jour de Samain, le jour ou le voile entre ce monde et celui des morts est le plus fin, explique sans doute pourquoi un fragment de l'âme déchirée de Voldemort ait été aussi facilement arraché. [...] Peu importait que la cape ne soit pas dans les mains de son propriétaire, son pouvoir était lié à James et après sa mort, il s'est transmis à la personne la plus proche de son sang, à savoir sa fille. Enfin, la protection du sang de Lily a complété le rite pour détruire temporairement le corps de Voldemort. _

_Quelle ironie, l'un des rites antiques les plus puissants et les plus incroyables venait d'être utilisé, sans que personne n'en soit conscient. Le destin a vraiment une curieuse façon de jouer."_

_Rapport de XXXXXXXXX, Langue de Plomb, daté du XXXXXXXXX._


	18. Norbert le dragon

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne année.

Pour l'épiphanie, permettez-moi de vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Norbert le dragon**

Drago était certain d'avoir mal entendu.

- Tu veux que je fasse _quoi_ ? balbutia t-il en ayant un air interloqué sur son visage habituellement si inexpressif.

- Je vais me charger de ce dragon, dit-elle, mais il me faut la complicité de Hagrid. Ca, ça ne sera pas dur, les gens honnêtes sont si faciles à utiliser. Ensuite, dès que je te préviendrais, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour jouer la balance. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, ou que tu refuses de m'aider, dis-le moi de suite.

Si Drago tentait de négocier trop durement, elle abandonnerait. Elle trouverait une autre personne la détestant et étant prête à tout pour lui créer des ennuis, sans réfléchir trop loin. Elle utiliserait Parkinson ou Burlstrode.

La brune obtint cependant de Drago l'assurance qu'il tiendrait sa part du marché. S'il se désistait, il perdrait sa confiance et il savait qu'aider la brune lui permettrait d'accumuler les services rendus qui lui seraient utiles lorsqu'il en aurait besoin.

Pendant ce temps, elle alla voir Hagrid. Ce serait une simple visite amicale, rien de plus.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cabane de bois, la température anormalement élevée lui fit effectivement comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle savait déjà quoi, mais elle se força à jouer la carte de l'innocence.

Hagrid était effectivement plus distrait que d'habitude, comme s'il était gêné par sa présence ou qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il passait le maximum de temps devant la cheminée, dissimulant son objet illégal.

Harmonie décida de jouer le jeu, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué ce comportement suspect. Elle se contenta de discuter, lorsqu'elle fit distraitement tomber un gobelet en bois au sol. Hagrid se baissa machinalement pour le ramasser, mais il se maudit lorsque la brune se leva, la bouche ouverte.

- Nom de Dieu, balbutia t-elle en mimant la stupeur, c'est un œuf de dragon ?

Hagrid grommela quelque chose de vague, sur un gain après un pari avec un étranger qui se promenait avec. Pour la brune, cet étranger était soit un contrebandier qui sentait le glaive de la justice s'abattre sur lui, soit une personne qui voulait faire parler Hagrid. Elle espérait que ce soit la première solution.

- Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais l'appeler Norbert. Ce sera un Norvégien à crête, une espèce magnifique mais rare.

- Il faut vous en débarrasser, chuchota t-elle, vous allez avoir des ennuis.

Hagrid ne semblait pas enthousiaste. L'œuf était prêt à éclore, mais le bébé ne serait pas autonome avant plusieurs semaines. L'abandonner dans la nature serait une condamnation à mort. C'était la cruelle loi de la nature, celle ou seuls les forts survivaient.

- J'ai une solution, déclara Harmonie. On peut écrire à Charlie Weasley pour qu'il le prenne discrètement avec lui. Il travaille avec les dragons en Roumanie et je connais bien les jumeaux, car j'entretiens de bonnes relations avec eux. Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de nous aider. En plus, cela nous évitera à tous de gros ennuis.

Hagrid se sentait mal à l'idée de perdre Norbert, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était préférable à Azkaban, même s'il rechignait à abandonner son bébé.

- Allez Hagrid, demanda t-elle en suppliant, on n'a pas le choix ! Je suis au courant désormais ! On est dans le même bateau, je tiens pas à aller en taule !

La carte de la culpabilité marchait bien sur le demi-géant. Il se mit presque à pleurer, mais il accepta le plan d'Harmonie.

La brune retourna dans son dortoir pour écrire une lettre au frère roux des jumeaux Weasley. Elle lui exposait toute la situation dans le détail, lui demandant de l'aide. Le texte était cependant orné de tâches et de quelques ratures, un peu comme un brouillon qu'on aurait fourré dans sa poche en attendant de le réécrire, tandis qu'elle avait déjà expédiée la version finale avec son petit hibou.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé et envoyé la version finale de la lettre à Charlie Weasley, elle alla voir Drago et lui tendit le brouillon chiffonné.

- Maintenant, tu vas contacter Dumbledore, disons dans cinq jours. Montres-lui ça et pendant ce temps, je serais chez Hagrid. Charlie Weasley me répondra très bientôt, j'ai eu l'assurance des jumeaux, et on se débarrassera de cette bestiole.

- D'accord, répliqua Malefoy. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux que je te dénonce. Tu veux te faire attraper ou quoi ?

- Exactement, sourit-elle alors que Drago était frappé d'incrédulité.

Cinq jours plus tard, exactement comme Harmonie le lui avait demandé, le blond se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. La réponse du dresseur de dragons arriverait dans la soirée, tandis que la brune retournait voir Hagrid pour le rassurer, mais aussi pour se faire prendre avec lui. Mieux vallait ne pas être seul lorsqu'on se faisait attraper pour quelque chose d'illégal.

- J'espère que personne n'a rien remarqué, annonça Harmonie au garde chasse. La réponse de Charlie devrait arriver ce soir et à ce moment là, on avisera. Par contre, dit-elle avec sérieux, soyez plus prudent. Fermez toutes les fenêtres et cachez cet œuf derrière une marmite si vous recevez quelqu'un. Surtout, ne dites rien à mon sujet, demanda t-elle avec un air suppliant qui fit fléchir l'homme au grand cœur.

Hagrid hocha la tête, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les rideaux pour les fermer.

- Mille Gorgones ! bafouilla t-il en observant le parc derrière le verre crasseux. L'professeur Dumbledore approche !

Harmonie commença à paniquer, du moins à simuler la panique. Elle essaya de dissimuler l'œuf, mais ce fut peine perdue. La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit brutalement et le visage habituellement bienveillant du vieil homme se fit plus dur et plus sévère, surtout lorsqu'il aperçut ce qui trônait au milieu de la cheminée.

- Hagrid, Miss Potter, nous allons devoir avoir une petite discussion, déclara glacialement le directeur en agitant le brouillon de la brune qu'il tenait entre les doigts de sa main droite et qu'il agitait en l'air, comme une preuve irréfutable.

La brune chuchota une excuse discrète au garde chasse et déglutit difficilement. Elle avait le curieux sentiment que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, même si elle était volontaire et qu'elle acceptait de prendre gros.

Dumbledore les avait longuement réprimandés jusque très tard le soir. Son ton posé indiquait qu'il avait un sang-froid légendaire, puisque l'émotion principale dans sa voix était la déception. Hagrid pleurait, honteux du fait qu'il ait perdu la confiance du directeur. Ce dernier hésitait sur la marche à suivre, lorsque par un miracle providentiel, un hibou frappa à la fenêtre de son bureau. D'un geste de son étrange baguette, il déverrouilla l'ouverture qui laissa sortir l'air chaud du bureau. Le volatile entra sous les regards curieux et se posa devant la brune. Lentement, elle se saisit du parchemin et déplia la missive, la lisant à voix haute.

_Miss Harmonie Potter,_

_J'ai entendu parler de vous, en bien comme en mal, mais l'affaire que vous m'exposez m'intrigue au plus haut point. Je n'en parlerais pas davantage, mais je veux que vous sachiez que H. est un ami dévoué et une personne que j'estime beaucoup, aussi je consens à vous aider dans cette épreuve. Ne pouvant me déplacer, j'ai confié cette mission à un ami de confiance. Il prendra possession du chargement mercredi prochain. Disons à minuit au sommet de la tour d'astronomie._

_Bonne chance,_

_C.W._

La lettre s'avérait être une réponse positive de Charlie Weasley, ce qui dissipa légèrement la tension présente dans l'atmosphère.

Le directeur à la longue barbe sembla se détendre à cette nouvelle. Grâce à ses fonctions multiples, il étoufferait l'affaire pour couvrir son garde-chasse qui ne pensait pas vraiment à mal en récupérant cet œuf, ainsi que pour ne pas trop handicaper la brune qui faisait preuve de noblesse d'âme en aidant ses amis. En plus, tout révéler à ce terme pourrait compromettre Charlie Weasley et sa famille, jusque là soutiens indéfectibles à sa cause. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire.

Cependant, Harmonie restait complice d'un grave manquement à la loi et devait être sanctionnée. Comme elle ne pouvait pas être punie dans une affaire concernant un dragon, Dumbledore lui retira cinquante points, prenant comme prétexte la promenade dans les couloirs une fois le couvre feu passé et lui assigna également une retenue le samedi suivant.

La brune accepta la sanction, se réjouissant intérieurement. La seule chose qui la gêna, ce fut le fait qu'elle ne put pas immédiatement aller se coucher. Elle avait été convoquée sur le champ par le professeur Rogue, qui attendait dans son bureau dans les cachots.

La jeune élève déglutit difficilement. Etre convoqué par Rogue était une nouvelle à peu près aussi réjouissante que d'être arrêté par la Gestapo. On ne savait pas exactement ce qui vous y attendait, mais on était à peu près certain que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Harmonie quitta le bureau de Dumbledore en compagnie du demi-géant qui la remercia durant tout le trajet. Il se confondit en excuses lorsqu'il la laissa aux portes du bureau du maître de potions.

La brune frappa et fut accueillie avec un "Entrez" aussi chaleureux que le plus mordant des blizzards sibériens.

Rogue corrigeait un tas de copies à la lueur des bougies et du feu dans la cheminée, lorsqu'il leva la tête.

A voir ce regard sombre, de la même couleur que celui de Hagrid, mais qui était cependant dénué de la moindre étincelle de chaleur, la brune commença à appréhender cette rencontre.

Durant le reste de la nuit, il lui fit une longue morale sur le fait de se comporter comme une stupide Gryffondor irréfléchie. Elle passa même la nuit à frotter de vieux chaudrons et elle s'abstint prudemment de se plaindre qu'elle avait déjà été punie par Dumbledore.

Lorsque Rogue eut terminé de corriger les tas d'inepties de la bande de cornichons qui lui servaient d'élèves, il se décida à aller se coucher et libéra la brune qui frottait encore. Harmonie tituba et elle préféra aller se coucher immédiatement. Heureusement, la matinée était occupée par Binns et elle pourrait sécher son cours sans aucun problème. Personne ne s'en rendrait compte.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, vers onze heures, elle se dépêcha de se laver et de filer dans la salle ou le fantôme ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle venait d'arriver. En fait, on se demandait s'il savait qu'il était mort.

Drago vit Harmonie arriver avec l'air fatigué, mais elle conservait un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Elle s'installa à ses cotés, de façon à ce que seul Blaise puisse entendre la conversation.

- Alors ? demanda le blond avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

- Le vieux fou m'a félicité pour ma "noblesse d'âme" ricana t-elle en extorquant un sourire méprisant du blond. Il m'a quand même mis une retenue, pour la forme et devines le meilleur.

Drago haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'en savait rien et qu'il attendait qu'on lui donne la réponse.

- C'est samedi soir, répliqua t-elle, dans la forêt.

Le garçon à la peau sombre blanchit presque autant que Michael Jackson.

- La forêt ? balbutia t-il avec crainte. Comme dans la forêt interdite ?

- Exactement ! dit-elle avec un enthousiasme que les deux autres ne comprenaient pas. Rogue a même confirmé la punition.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda le blond en regardant les yeux de jade, cherchant une trace de maladie. Je te rappelles que tu vas dans la forêt interdite !

Harmonie plissa ses yeux encore davantage, tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait davantage.

- Ca, je le sais bien, chuchota t-elle. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai voulu me faire prendre avec une chose qui m'aurait valu l'expulsion en temps normal ? J'ai gagné une bonne raison d'entrer, tout à fait légalement en plus.

"Complètement tarée" et "diaboliquement futée" furent les termes qui vinrent successivement à l'esprit des deux Serpentard pour désigner la brune.

- Tu nous as aussi fait perdre cinquante points, gémit le blond, recevant un haussement de sourcils de la brune.

- T'imites Hermione ou quoi ? demanda t-elle avec sarcasme. C'est pas bien grave, dédramatisa t-elle d'un geste de la main, on rattrapera avec le Quidditch et en travaillant. Nous étions en avance et vu la mauvaise humeur de Rogue, d'ici dix minutes le sablier des aigles devrait baisser de façon significative. C'est pour cela que nous sommes des gagnants. Nous avons les connaissance, ainsi que la ruse et la fourberie. Les Serdaigle ont le savoir, mais cela ne suffit pas s'il n'y a rien pour le soutenir. Les Gryffondor ont parfois des couilles, mais se jettent tête baissée dans les ennuis et les Poufsouffle ...

Elle haussa les épaules, tout en prenant un regard étonné, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Nott, qui avait silencieusement suivi la conversation, ricana dans son coin. Il n'y avait décidément rien pour sauver les blaireaux.

Lors du repas, elle ne soucia même pas des regards irrités que certains lui lancèrent. Ils avaient beau menaces et tenter de l'effrayer, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne se laissait plus intimider par ces idiots incapables de mettre leurs menaces à exécution. Si quelqu'un tentait quelque chose, ils devraient défier la Fourchelang, ainsi que son puissant allié, le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier pourrait aisément pourrir la vie des parents de ceux qui entravaient son fils, alors peu de gens iraient s'opposer au blondinet arrogant.

Harmonie n'eut aucun mal à grappiller quelques points durant le cours de Métamorphose. McGonagall était une femme sévère, mais impartiale et réussir les exercices qu'elle demandait était le meilleur moyen de la contenter. Harmonie n'était pas une prodige en métamorphose, elle savait que Hermione ou Blaise faisaient mieux qu'elle, mais elle faisait des efforts et dans ses cours, McGonagall récompensait l'effort autant que le résultat.

A la sortie de la salle de classe, la brune se rapprocha de ses amis, ayant toujours en tête les conseils de survie de la maison. Ne jamais voyager seul et s'arranger pour se trouver dans la partie extérieure du groupe sans pour autant exposer son dos, c'étaient les consignes de sécurité préconisées.

Alors qu'elle était suffisamment éloignée de la classe, Harmonie et Blaise furent pris à partie par le groupe de Gryffondor qui s'étaient autoproclamés comme étant le "trio d'or". Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, c'était le groupe le plus anti-Serpentard et le moins réfléchi. Bien moins drôles que les jumeaux Weasley et bien moins doués que d'autres, ils étaient le summum de la médiocrité.

Ce trio d'imbéciles pensaient être suffisamment loin de la vieille McGo, pour espérer piéger ce sale serpent ainsi que la traîtresse.

- Alors comme ça, les trois crétins pensaient nous tendre une embuscade ? ricana Harmonie. Vous êtes mal préparés, mal organisés et vous m'offrez plein de failles. Alors, lequel je maudis en premier ?

Ronald Weasley pointa sa baguette vers Blaise, avant d'hésiter et de viser la brune.

- Vous êtes deux, grogna le roux dont les yeux s'illuminèrent, nous sommes trois.

- Bien, répliqua Blaise, au moins tu sais compter jusque trois.

- Il faut dire, annonça la sorcière, que c'est suffisant pour lui. Il a du apprendre à compter avec des noises, je vois que ça.

La pauvreté était un sujet sensible chez les Weasley, en particulier chez le jeune fils. La brune savait que c'était un moyen inépuisable pour le blesser et elle n'allait pas s'en priver contre ce connard. Elle n'aurait jamais utilisé ça contre les jumeaux, puisqu'on n'insultait pas ses relations commerciales, mais elle n'avait aucune hésitation à cracher son venin sur Ron.

- Si tu comptes attaquer, poursuivit Blaise, tu as intérêt à ne pas rater ton coup. Nous ne pardonnons pas une agression.

- Vous êtes tous mauvais, cracha le rouquin.

- C'est ton point de vue et il est faux, répondit Harmonie. Je déteste les erreurs, mais il y a une chose qui m'horripile encore plus, ce sont les faibles et les idiots. Le problème, c'est que tu fais partie des deux catégories, Weasmoche.

La brique cramoisie se jeta sur la brune, qui esquiva l'attaque calmement, puisque ses réflexes s'étaient aiguisés au cours des années, surtout quand son défunt cousin s'amusait à la chasser pour la passer à tabac.

- Tu me répugnes, grimaça t-elle à l'adresse du rouquin à terre. Blaise, nous partons.

Harmonie fit quelques pas, qu'elle se jeta volontairement à terre, en poussant un petit cri. Elle se retourna sur le dos et vit l'étonnement sur le visage du roux se transformer instantanément en une joie sauvage, alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur la brune. Blaise était mis en joue par les deux hommes de main de Ron et ils jubilaient d'avance.

- Mr Weasley ! tonna alors la voix forte de McGonagall.

Les trois lions gelèrent sur place. Ils se montraient moins victorieux, alors que leur directrice avançait en serrant les poings et que ses narines frémissaient. Derrière l'écossaise, Drago Malefoy leur adressait son plus beau sourire narquois.

L'enseignante critiqua leur lâcheté, pour avoir attaqué quelqu'un dans le dos et les entraîna dans son bureau, sans même leur laisser le temps de s'exprimer. Les trois serpents s'éloignèrent rapidement, se félicitant mutuellement pour ce magnifique timing.

Le soir même, le sablier empli d'émeraudes avait retrouvé son niveau de la veille et avait conservé son avance. Rogue était certes intraitable avec tous les élèves, ne tolérant aucune erreur, mais il aimait trouver les prétextes les plus fallacieux pour retirer des points. Seuls les Serpentard, moins stressés et moins sujets à l'erreur étaient épargnés, même si l'enseignant se montrait impitoyable avec eux comme avec les autres.

_" Potter est complètement tarée. C'est une chose que j'affirme parfaitement, puisqu'elle ne recule devant rien. Elle marche au culot et ça lui réussit. Si elle prépare quelque chose, vous pouvez être sur qu'elle va vous époustoufler. Ce n'est pas qu'elle aime particulièrement le tape à l'œil, mais elle sait que le sorcier moyen n'aurait jamais songé à utiliser cette approche, ou il n'aurait pas cru que quelqu'un ait l'audace - ou la folie - de le faire. Cependant, elle ne fera rien de spectaculaire si ça la détourne de ses autres plans, c'est ce qui la rend particulièrement dangereuse. Personne ne peut se vanter de savoir à quoi elle pense réellement. [...] Les années à Poudlard nous ont permis de disposer de bons entraînements, surtout avec Weasley. Celui là, c'était une source inépuisable pour nous défouler. Pour Harmonie, c'était un outil efficace pour tester de multiples plans."_

_Blaise Zabini, _Souvenirs_,_ Tome 1,_ paru aux éditions Fleury, édition de 2027, extrait des pages 124 et 129._


	19. Tentatives de meurtre

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici la suite tant attendue. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, car elle est plus consistante. Je lis toutes vos reviews et je vous remercie beaucoup.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Tentatives de meurtre**

Les samedis étaient des jours sans cours, généralement réservés aux retenues et aux activités extra-scolaires.

Donc, c'était parfaitement logique que Drago Malefoy soit réveillé à l'aube, plus excité que d'habitude, malgré le fait que le match de Quidditch n'ait lieu que dans plusieurs heures.

Le blond avait même préparé tout l'attirail du parfait supporter. Les bannières vertes et argent, les drapeaux, les chapeaux assortis étaient déjà prêts. Il terminait même le sort pour dessiner un grand serpent en train d'étrangler un lion.

Le blond sentait dans sa chair que sa maison allait anéantir les Gryffondor. Il avait une prémonition, il le savait.

- T'es bien matinal, Drago, souffla Harmonie qui l'avait rejoint.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est Quidditch, dit-il avec excitation. C'est normal que je sois excité, on va les écraser. Tu viens assister au match ?

- Bien sur, dit-elle. J'ai raté le premier, alors je ne vais pas manquer celui là. Même si le sport n'est pas mon truc, je compte bien voir un match. On est tous attiré par la nouveauté, dit-elle avec amusement.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, avant de se souvenir. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à un match auparavant, alors il était évident qu'elle serait curieuse.

- Dis-moi, il y a déjà eu des morts à Poudlard ?

- Pas encore, répondit-il en comprenant une part de l'intérêt morbide de la brune. Quelques mâchoires fracassées, des comas, mais c'est tout. Enfin, aujourd'hui nous jouons contre les Gryffondor, on peut donc espérer qu'un bel accident se produise.

C'était logique. Un affrontement entre une équipe jouant comme des pervers vicieux, complètement fourbes et cintrés, face à des bourrins sans auto-préservation et dont l'audace n'égalait que le manque de stratégie défensive, était inévitablement synonyme d'accidents.

- On va bien rire, chuchota la brune en aidant Drago dans ses préparatifs.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde s'était regroupé dans le grand stade à l'orée du parc, montant dans les hautes tribunes. Chaque maison s'était regroupée dans les tours qui leurs étaient réservées. Harmonie utilisa ses jumelles pour repérer les différentes tendances et observa attentivement les gradins des Serdaigle. Elle vit que si l'une des tours était acquise aux lions, l'autre était divisée. Cette tour était occupée aux deux tiers par des pro-Serpentard. Pour sa plus grande surprise, Granger avait fait le déplacement et soutenait la maison de son alliée brune.

La brune frictionna ses bras, à cause du froid qui régnait, malgré sa cape d'hiver.

- Il nous faudrait des boissons chaudes, dit-elle à ses voisins. Un bon chocolat serait le bienvenu.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Adrian Pucey, un sourire aux lèvres. Les plateaux sont ravitaillés magiquement et les serveurs arrivent.

- Qui joue le rôle des loufiats ? demanda t-elle.

Le préfet ricana. Lors du dernier match les opposant à Poufsouffle, leur capitaine et une de ses joueuses avaient fait un pari stupide. Ils étaient si sûrs de leur victoire, qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagé l'humiliation qu'ils subiraient. Comme de braves et honnêtes Poufsouffle, ils ne pouvaient pas oublier leur pari perdu et leur gage allait ainsi s'étaler devant toute l'école.

Le capitaine des blaireaux, Christian Bold, apparut devant les élèves de Serpentard. Il était vêtu d'une livrée noire impeccablement repassée, rehaussée de jade et d'argent, tandis que le dos était aux armoiries de la maison de Serpentard. Calme, malgré la honte, il tenait un plateau en un geste parfait. Il exhibait bien sa carrure, avec ses larges pectoraux et ses fesses fermes qui en firent rougir plus d'une. Certains serpents le regardèrent d'un mauvais œil, puisqu'il draguait ouvertement leurs petites amies. Ils soupçonnaient fortement Bold d'en profiter au maximum.

Bridget Zellster, autre membre de l'équipe fanatique de Quidditch, était vêtu d'un autre type de vêtements. Elle arborait l'uniforme typique d'une soubrette française, avec ses talons vernis, ses bas soyeux, son uniforme noir à dentelle qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses avec le petit tablier blanc, ainsi que la petite coiffe dans ses cheveux blonds.

Ecarlate et humiliée, elle fut accueillie par les sifflets des mâles aguichés, qui observaient le décolleté plongeant révélant sa poitrine comprimée. L'uniforme et les sous-vêtements étaient une taille trop petite, choix très gênant pour Bridget dont les seins cherchaient à sortir de leur carcan, mais qui satisfaisait parfaitement le préfet et ses amis.

D'ailleurs, un nombre significatif de jumelles s'était levé dans les autres tribunes, puisque les autres maisons en profitaient pour mater. Les serpents, eux, profitaient de la foule qui s'amoncelait autour des serviteurs pour toucher discrètement.

- Zellster, héla Harmonie en claquant des doigts, apportes-moi un chocolat chaud, avec de la mousse.

La soubrette, occupée à servir des boissons légèrement alcoolisées aux plus grands, se déplaça difficilement vers le bas, tanguant sur ses talons en tentant d'avancer sans faire renverser son plateau, apportant les commandes qui apparaissaient sur son plateau, tandis que le jeune Malefoy bénit Harmonie pour s'être installée au premier rang. Lorsque la servante remontait les marches, on pouvait aisément apercevoir ses sous vêtements de soie noire et il était loin d'être le seul à profiter de cette vue.

Le coup des gages était très amusant et il semblait que cela allait s'institutionnaliser dans la maison. Ils avaient hâte de voir les lions leur obéir. Ils étaient trop fiers pour refuser un défi, ils ne se défileraient pas. Par contre, Serpentard n'avait pas intérêt à perdre, le retour de bâton serait sévère.

Parmi les professeurs, certains s'offusquaient de ce comportement et avaient l'intention de faire quelques remarques à leurs élèves, tandis que d'autres s'inquiétaient du manque d'attention sur le match que ces comportements allaient causer. Dumbledore était imperturbable, mais il observait ses collègues s'opposer aigrement et Rogue le soupçonnait de bien s'amuser.

Les joueurs s'avancèrent sur le terrain, sous le regard de l'arbitre qui força les deux capitaines à se serrer la main. Flint et Dubois tentèrent de s'exploser mutuellement les phalanges sous le regard jaune de l'arbitre.

Au coup d'envoi, le Souafle fut lâché et une mêlée s'engagea immédiatement.

Ce fut un fracas indescriptible, ou les coups discrets étaient légion, afin de prendre possession de la balle rouge.

Les Cognards s'en donnèrent à pleine joie, filant vers la mêlée pour faire un maximum de dégâts.

Le match se fit très vite moins violent, alors que gardiens, batteurs et attrapeurs s'éloignèrent de la mêlée.

Lee Jordan, le commentateur officiel, décrivait les actions avec soin, ajoutant une analyse intéressante quand venait le temps, tout en affichant une légère préférence pour Gryffondor. Il évitait cependant d'en faire trop, puisque McGonagall le surveillait attentivement.

- Flint s'approche des buts, décrit-il, après cette magnifique esquive en double huit. Dubois pique en croc-de-jambe, mais Flint esquive et marque. Serpentard mène par dix points.

Le match continuait, à grand renforts de Cognards, Les deux colosses de Serpentard, ainsi que Flint occasionnellement, n'hésitaient pas à viser Dubois et l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient comparables à des Cognards humains, puisqu'ils n'hésitaient pas à foncer vers les formations de poursuiveurs pour les pousser à rompre l'attaque, ils n'hésitaient pas non plus à prendre l'attrapeur de Serpentard pour cible.

Soudain, l'un des cognards changea de cible. Expédié hâtivement par George vers les buts, il fila vers l'une des tribunes de Serpentard. Harmonie, Drago et plusieurs élèves se jetèrent au sol, avant que la balle métallique ne fracasse les sièges, avant de revenir et de projeter de nouveaux éclats de bois.

- Arresto, déclara l'un des élèves terrifiés en sortant sa baguette, sans effet.

Sur le terrain, le match s'était arrêté, tous les regards se tournaient vers la tribune assaillie par le Cognard fou. Derek, un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard, avait profité de la confusion pour marquer discrètement cinq buts.

Harmonie, qui roulait sur le sol couvert d'éclats pour esquiver les coups, réussit à sortir sa baguette et fit ralentir le projectile. L'objet flottait mollement, avant qu'un éclat noir venu de la tribune des professeurs ne le fasse exploser.

Rogue se rassit calmement, avant de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du directeur.

Le match reprit normalement, avec un nouveau Cognard, tandis que Serpentard menait par cent-quarante points d'avance. Les serpents firent durer le match, jusqu'au moment ou le soleil déclinait trop et que l'attrapeur de l'équipe verte ne s'empare du Vif d'or.

Quelques heures après, l'ambiance était à la fête dans la salle commune. Gagner par six cent dix points contre quatre-vingt était un score honorable et Rogue s'autorisa un sourire lorsqu'il félicita ses joueurs qui ne devaient cependant pas se relâcher. La satisfaction de voir Dubois en larbin lors du prochain match était également une idée appréciable.

Cependant, lorsqu'il laissa ses élèves, Rogue était moins souriant. Un Cognard avait volontairement pris certains de ses élèves pour cible. Ca ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Marchant dans les couloirs, il croisa un de ses collègues, qu'il agrippa par la robe.

- Magnifique nuit pour sortir, n'est-ce pas, Quirrell ? menaça t-il. J'aimerais que nous ayons deux mots, au sujet de votre petit Cognard.

- Je n ... ne vois p ... pas de qu ... quoi v ... vous voul ... lez pa ... papa ... parler, Se ... Severus, bégaya le professeur tremblant.

- Je crois parfaitement le contraire, gronda Rogue en poussant l'enseignant au turban dans un placard. Les élèves ne sont pas au courant de la pierre, alors j'aimerais que cette conversation reste secrète. Méfiez-vous, dit-il en le libérant violemment, je vous surveille.

Rogue ne le sut pas, mais un portrait pas encore endormi avait tout entendu. Il rata également le petit serpent qui s'engouffra dans un trou de souris dans le mur.

Plus bas, dans les cachots, Apos retournait se coucher dans les draps de sa maîtresse. Il aurait des choses à raconter à sa maîtresse dès demain, lorsqu'elle serait revenue.

Harmonie n'avait pas pu assister aux réjouissances, puisqu'elle était escortée par Rusard.

Elle le laissait déblatérer son monologue sans broncher, alors qu'elle le suivait vers la cabane de Hagrid. Elle devrait effectuer sa retenue en compagnie du garde-chasse et l'arbalète massive qu'il portait à bout de bras était à la fois rassurante et inquiétante. Le garde-chasse était l'un des hommes les plus forts qu'elle ait vu et son arme était vraisemblablement efficace, puisqu'elle en avait utilisé une avec un fonctionnement similaire sur Gemma Farlay. Par contre, la forêt devait receler de véritables monstres s'il y allait avec cet attirail.

- B'soir, Harmonie, l'accueillit-il en tenant son molosse en laisse. Aujourd'hui, j'ai b'soin de toi pour m'aider à r'trouver une licorne blessée et à trouver ce qui les tue.

La brune leva les yeux et souffla de soulagement. La lune était seulement à moitié pleine, elle ne tomberait pas nez à nez avec un loup garou déchaîné. Elle se doutait cependant que ces animaux soient les seuls dangers ici.

- Une chose à savoir, ajouta Hagrid, j'ai gravé des p'tites flèches sur les troncs. Si t'es perdue, suis les, elles pointent vers Poudlard. Si tu vois une ou deux rainures, c'est bon. Si t'en vois trois, rest'sur place et fait un signal lumineux rouge avec ta baguette vers le ciel, j'viendrais te chercher. Si queq'chose approchait, utilises un sort d'ascension pour grimper à l'arbre l'plus proche. Par cont', dans l'cas ou tu vois quat' rainures, fuis aussi vite que tu peux. Cours, ne t'arrêtes pas et surtout, te retournes pas. Continues de courir tant que tu n'as pas trouvé un arbre avec deux flèches, compris ?

La brune hocha la tête, avant de voir Hagrid sourire.

- Mais bon, t'inquiètes pas, on devrait pas se séparer.

- Hagrid, demanda t-elle en tentant de dissimuler la peur qui la gagnait. Est-ce qu'il y a des arbres avec cinq flèches ?

- Oui, mais tu ne les verras pas, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant mais qui dissimulait une pensée simple.

Elle n'aurait tout simplement pas le temps d'apercevoir ces arbres, qu'elle serait déjà taillée en pièces.

La brune s'enfonça dans les sombres bois, restant près de Hagrid. Il la guidait, connaissant parfaitement les sentiers. Rapidement, les arbres affichaient déjà deux flèches. Au sol, une tache brilla à la lueur de sa baguette. C'était un liquide brillant, d'une couleur argentée.

- Ca y est, chuchota Hagrid. C'est ça. C'est du sang d'licorne. J'en ai trouvé une morte l'autre jour et je sais pas'qui l'a tuée. C'est bien c'qui m'inquiète, même un loup garou pourrait pas en rattraper une.

Les deux sorciers avancèrent prudemment, alors que les craquements de leurs pas sur les feuilles mortes les faisaient sursauter. Même le chant des hibous était sinistre en cet endroit.

- Mince, chuchota Hagrid, les traces se séparent. Tu prends ce chemin, dit-il en lui montrant celui avec de fines traces, je le connais. L'est plus sur qu'l'autre. J'te passes Crocdur, dit-il en lui tendant la laisse du chien.

Harmonie suivit les traces, alors que Hagrid s'éloignait et que seule la lueur de sa lampe était encore visible entre les broussailles. Alors, elle trouva la licorne. L'animal était allongé sur le flanc, reposant contre les feuilles brunes. Le sang argenté ne coulait plus, accumulé dans un creux de la carcasse. Il avait même l'air encore frais.

Harmonie regarda autour d'elle, avant que son avidité naturelle ne prenne le dessus. Elle sortit du matériel de sa poche, avant de prendre trois flacons du précieux sang. Une fois ses affaires finies, elle envoya le signal demandé par Hagrid. Une pluie d'étoiles jaillit et le demi-géant arriva rapidement à grandes enjambées.

- Pauv'bête, dit-il en retenant une larme, elle a du êt'tuée la nuit dernière. En c'moment, y en a une qui doit subir l'même sort. Faut la r'trouver.

Ainsi, l'exploration de la forêt continua, jusqu'à ce que Hagrid lui fasse signe de s'arrêter. Il entendit un son étrange, comme un flottement, qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Y'a queq'chose dans c'te forêt qui d'vrait pas y être, maugréa t-il dans sa barbe. Ca me plait pas. Allez, n'traînons pas ici.

Ils avancèrent et une fois de plus, les traces déviaient. Hagrid observa les arbres et vit les rainures sur les arbres. Harmonie était là, dans cette dangereuse forêt, parce qu'elle l'avait aidé à sauver l'œuf, alors il allait lui faire courir le moins de risques possibles. Hors de question de la diriger vers le sentier conduisant au nid de sa protégée.

La brune continua de suivre les traînées de sang, qui devenaient de plus en plus abondantes. Alors qu'elle avançait, elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Tout était silencieux, c'était anormal, comme si toute vie s'était enfuie. La brune regarda en avant et soudain, elle vit la licorne en contrebas d'une petite pente. L'animal avait l'air de s'être débattu, avant d'agoniser. Ce spectacle était triste à voir, étant donné la pureté de l'animal tué. Cependant, ce qui était le plus effroyable, c'était la forme encapuchonnée penchée au dessus du corps et qui se délectait de l'intérieur de l'animal.

C'était un spectacle abominable. Cette chose buvait avidement le précieux sang, avec des bruits de succion écœurants. La brune ne voulait pas avancer plus, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que cette chose était. Apparemment la créature en question ne l'avait pas aperçue, trop occupée à son sinistre crime.

La brune recula discrètement, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre elle et cette chose, avant de faire craquer une brindille.

La chose se tourna immédiatement vers elle, surprise, avant de bondir vers la brune. Harmonie recula encore, mais elle trébucha sur une racine et se vautra dans les feuilles mortes. Elle glissa, ne trouvant pas de prise sur la terre humide, tandis que la créature avançait.

La brune envoya une série d'étincelles rouges en l'air, avant de pointer sa baguette vers la monstruosité.

- Corpus Agonia ! cria t-elle, envoyant un éclat pourpre que la silhouette esquiva, avant de lui sauter dessus.

La brune sentit alors une atroce douleur la frapper au niveau du front. Sa cicatrice brûlait, alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur et qu'elle se débattait pour échapper à la créature qui se jetait sur elle et qui commençait à serrer sa gorge d'une puissante poigne.

Soudainement, la douleur devint moins forte, alors que l'abomination était chassée par un magnifique centaure au poil cuivré. L'être chevalin rua, frappant la chose au visage, du moins si on se fiait à la forme humanoïde de cette horreur qui était dissimulé sous une cape, la forçant à fuir.

Harmonie soupira de soulagement, alors que la douleur s'en allait rapidement.

- Merci, chuchota t-elle. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais merci.

- Tu es la jeune Potter, déclara calmement le centaure. J'avais pressenti cette rencontre. Je l'ai lu dans les étoiles. On voit bien Mars, d'ailleurs.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut gênant, mais la brune n'était pas si dérangée. Elle aimait bien regarder les étoiles scintiller, c'était une source de sérénité qui l'amenait à réfléchir et à se poser des questions. Qu'un centaure partageait cet intérêt l'amenait à reconsidérer certaines impressions.

- Qui êtes vous ? redemanda t-elle. C'était quoi cette chose ?

- Je suis Firenze, je protège la forêt en me dressant contre ce qui la menace. Cette créature est aussi mon ennemie. D'ailleurs, Harmonie Potter, demanda t-il avec insistance, sais-tu à quoi sert le sang de licorne ?

Harmonie répondit par la négative. Elle connaissait les usages des cornes ou du crin, mais pour le sang, elle l'ignorait. Elle préférait ne pas extrapoler sur une substance qu'elle n'avait pas étudiée, Rogue affirmait toujours que lorsqu'on ne sait pas ce qu'on fait, il ne faut pas le faire. Conseil basique en potions pour éviter des accidents, mais qui s'appliquait aussi à ce cas. Les trois fioles qu'elle conservait sur elle contenait ce liquide qu'elle comptait bien étudier et elle avait hâte d'en savoir plus.

- Le sang de licorne, reprit Firenze, permet à celui qui le boit de survivre, même s'il est sur le point de mourir. Par contre, il y a un prix terrible à payer. Parce que l'on a tué un être pur, juste par avidité et envie de vivre, dès que le sang touche les lèvres, on n'a plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite.

- Une demi-vie ? demanda la brune qui n'imaginait pas ce que pouvait être cette forme d'existence. Vous voulez dire qu'on n'est plus qu'une sorte d'âme piégée sur terre ?

- Exactement, répondit l'être. Un corps si faible que sa magie lui permet à peine de vivre, qui souffre d'une faim et d'une soif impossible à assouvir, mais qui ne peut plus survivre sans boire régulièrement du sang de licorne. C'est une existence absolument ignoble, contre-nature, dans laquelle tout nous apparaît différemment.

La brune n'imaginait pas ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à exister sous une telle forme, qui ne lui accorderait aucun répit et qui serait châtié, même dans cet état semblable à une demi-mort.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être suffisamment désespéré pour survivre à ce point ? demanda t-elle, choquée. Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux mourir, non ?

- Oui, répliqua la créature à la robe cuivrée. Sauf si l'on a besoin de survivre suffisamment de temps pour trouver de quoi regagner assez de force pour vivre.

La pierre philosophale, songea la brune. Alors, cette créature convoitait l'élixir de longue vie. Ainsi, la tentative d'effraction à Gringotts, ainsi que la venue du troll à Halloween étaient bien liées. C'était une diversion, faite par quelqu'un qui voulait s'emparer de la pierre philosophale. D'ailleurs Rogue avait eu une blessure à la jambe.

Harmonie pâlit. Ce n'était pas seulement par appât du gain que cette personne voulait dérober la pierre de Nicolas Flamel. Puisque aucun professeur, ou qui que ce soit dans le château n'était réduit à l'état de cadavre ambulant, cela signifiait que le coupable voulait s'en emparer pour la donner à quelqu'un d'extérieur et qui était à moitié mort.

- Vous voulez dire, songea Harmonie en fouillant ses souvenirs les plus profonds et dans lesquels elle revoyait ce rire cruel et glacé, que cette chose là, c'était Voldemort ?

_" Lord Voldemort est probablement le plus grand hypocrite qui existe. S'il appliquait vraiment sa doctrine, la première chose à faire serait qu'il se suicide. [...] C'est un sang mêlé, avec qui j'ai beaucoup de points communs, je l'admets. Nous sommes à Serpentard, nous parlons Fourchelang, nous sommes rusés et puissants et nous sommes tous deux des orphelins amers et cyniques. Nous utilisons les mêmes magies, nous sommes des leaders naturels, charismatiques et le monde magique tel qu'il existe actuellement ne nous convient pas. Par contre, nos idéaux sont totalement incompatibles et cela explique pourquoi il n'y aura pas de paix possible tant qu'un de nous deux ne sera pas mort. Voilà pourquoi, je compte utiliser des armes nouvelles, différentes."_

_Discours de Harmonie Potter à ses partisans, lors d'une réunion secrète, le 2 septembre 1996._


	20. La confrérie de Minuit

Bonsoir à tous !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je sais que l'histoire avance parfois lentement, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour mettre les choses au point et mettre en place tous les éléments. L'histoire principale ne serait rien si je ne parlais pas des relations sociales en coulisses.

Voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : La Confrérie de Minuit**

A l'intérieur du château, les élèves s'activaient, alors que les devoirs s'accumulaient. Le second semestre était propice aux devoirs et les professeurs exigeants ne manquaient pas d'en donner. De plus en plus d'étudiants fréquentaient la bibliothèque alors que les examens de fin d'année approchaient à grands pas et Harmonie n'y faisait pas exception.

Cependant, c'était la première fois que tous ses alliés proches, ceux qu'elle considéraient comme suffisamment fiables pour ne pas faire capoter ses plans, se rassemblaient sans s'insulter copieusement comme ils le faisaient généralement pour conserver les apparences. Elle avait fait son choix et trié son groupe parmi ceux qui étaient les plus dignes de confiance. Un secret ne le reste facilement que s'il y a peu de personnes qui le partagent.

Officiellement, les élèves s'étaient regroupés pour travailler les devoirs donnés par leurs professeurs. En réalité, Harmonie les avaient convoqués pour leur faire part de certaines choses.

Ils avaient été patients, réussissant à devenir invisibles grâce à quelque sorts, attendant que Mme Pince ne ferme sa précieuse bibliothèque, après avoir chassé quelques Serdaigle qui révisaient leurs A.S.P.I.C.S. tout en grommelant sur ces voyous irrespectueux des livres.

La bibliothécaire semblable à un rapace, saisit la clef de ce lieu entre ses doigts crochus et verrouilla la pièce pour ce soir. A l'intérieur, une petite salle en apparence vide ne l'était pas. La brune savait que Rusard passerait faire sa ronde dans la réserve et que le fait qu'il n'avait pas une once de magie viable en lui expliquait que la bibliothécaire n'ait pas verrouillé magiquement la porte.

Dans l'une des salles de travail au fond de la pièce, cinq personnes attendaient en consultant leur montre. Pour Hermione, c'étaient la première fois qu'elle enfreignait le règlement.

- C'est pas trop tôt, souffla Harmonie en fermant lentement la porte entrebaîllée de cette petite salle et en jetant un charme pour ne pas être entendue. Si je vous ai demandés de venir, c'est parce que quelque chose d'important me taraude. J'espère que nous pourrons avoir une réunion claire et constructive.

Les élèves présents hors de leurs dortoirs après le couvre feu se comportaient de façon différente, révélant certaines facettes d'eux mêmes, tandis que Harmonie observait avec neutralité, gardant un visage impassible pour sonder les gestes des autres.

Immédiatement à sa gauche, Hermione observait la scène avec attention. Ses coups d'œil rapides et précis la faisaient ressembler à un oiseau de proie en pleine chasse, tandis qu'elle ne cessait de croiser et décroiser ses jambes, signe évident de sa nervosité. Sa crainte de se faire prendre se mêlait à la sensation que cette réunion était peut-être un piège, ou du moins qu'elle n'était pas désintéressée.

Ensuite, venait le plus timide des lions. Neville restait calme, mais il se tordait les doigts sous la table, alors que sa chemise commençait à s'humidifier. La sueur qui coulait discrètement sur son corps était révélatrice de son état anxieux.

A la droite de la brune, Drago Malefoy se tenait calmement sur sa chaise, droit, se souvenant de l'étiquette que sa mère lui avait enseigné. Il tenait visiblement à faire bonne impression et ses manières irréprochables d'aristocrate étaient visibles dans chacun de ses gestes calculés.

Enfin, Blaise Zabini complétait le tour de la table. Coincé entre Drago et Neville, il affichait une certaine indolence, s'étirant avant de mettre les pieds sur la table et de se balancer sur sa chaise.

La brune sourit légèrement en voyant ses alliés réunis, les seuls à qui elle faisait à peu près confiance. Enfin, pas totalement non plus, elle garderait également quelques informations pour elle même. Il y avait aussi des informations qu'elle ne révèlerait jamais.

- Bien, commença Harmonie, puisque toutes les personnes en qui j'ai confiance sont là, nous pourrons commencer cette réunion. Il va sans dire que j'espère vraiment que vous ne révèlerez rien à personne et que vous n'agirez pas sans que nous ne nous soyons consultés. Si vous me trahissez, je mettrais un terme définitif à notre collaboration. Je ne tolère pas la trahison et je ne crois pas en la seconde chance. Si vous me lâchez, vous le payerez extrêmement cher, car tôt ou tard je frapperais, je vous le promets. Si restez avec moi, vous vous engagez à rester jusqu'au bout. Si mes conditions ne vous conviennent pas, vous pouvez sortir maintenant.

Les quatre autres se regardèrent étrangement, observant la posture raide de la brune qui montrait la porte de bois, mais ils ne firent aucun geste.

- Maintenant que j'ai l'assurance de votre fidélité, reprit Harmonie en réprimant un sourire malsain, je vais vous faire part de ce que j'ai découvert.

La brune leur raconta ce qu'elle avait découvert, ainsi que ses hypothèses qu'elle confirmait très vite. Par un étonnant enchaînement de circonstances, depuis le cambriolage raté à Gringotts, jusqu'à à l'attentat durant le match de Quidditch, en passant par les conversations qu'elle avait épiées durant l'année, elle leur révéla que la légendaire pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel était dissimulée au troisième étage. Elle leur cacha juste qu'elle savait comment passer devant le chien à trois têtes, elle gardait l'info pour elle même. Ce n'était qu'un moyen de s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne tenterait quelque chose de stupide.

- Vous l'avez compris, finit-elle, quelqu'un cherche à me tuer et à s'emparer de la pierre philosophale. Cette personne ne veut pas la garder pour elle même, elle veut en extraire l'élixir de longue vie, afin de régénérer son maître, qui se trouve en pleine forêt et qui a tenté de m'assassiner durant ma retenue.

- Qui voudrait ta mort ? demanda Hermione avec surprise, puisqu'elle savait que la brune était une héroïne révérée dans ce monde. Qui se cache dans la forêt ?

- Cette chose, déclara t-elle en laissant une ombre passer sur son visage, c'était Voldemort.

Un frisson de terreur parcourut l'assemblée qui grimaça à l'audition de ce nom.

- Tu ... tu es sûre ? bafouilla Neville. Tu n'étais pas victime d'une illusion, ou de ...

- Tu crois vraiment que je mentirais sur un sujet aussi sérieux ? coupa t-elle froidement, tout en se levant et en se penchant vers lui. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai oublié son visage ? dit-elle en revoyant vaguement cette peau nacrée qui contrastait avec ses yeux de sang. Tu penses que je ne me souviens pas de lui, alors qu'il m'a regardé dans les yeux et qu'il a tenté de me tuer ?

Le garçon joufflu se recroquevilla en marmonnant des excuses inaudibles. La brune resta figée à le fixer, avant de se laisser retomber sur sa chaise en soupirant.

- En ce qui concerne le voleur, mes soupçons se portent sur Rogue en priorité, puis sur Quirrell.

Immédiatement, les yeux argentés de Malefoy se plissèrent.

- Rogue est mon parrain, siffla Drago, je ne peux pas l'imaginer tenter de te tuer.

- C'est un Mangemort, cracha immédiatement Neville, tout comme ton père. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, surtout s'il espère ramener son maître. D'ailleurs, je suppose que tu lui ramèneras l'information et ...

- Ca suffit ! coupa la brune en frappant du poing sur la table. Ce n'est pas le lieu pour nous diviser et proférer des accusations ! Je me moque de ce que vos familles font pour le moment, je me moque de vos promesses ou de vos attaches familiales ! Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si vous êtes avec moi, malgré tout ce qui vous sépare ! Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que votre allégeance soit d'abord envers moi et mes projets ! Nous sommes là pour réfléchir ensemble à un moyen de protéger la pierre philosophale et de surveiller le mystérieux complice. J'ai des soupçons sur ces deux personnes, mais je ne suis pas totalement certaine. Alors pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de votre appui, ainsi que de chacune de vos connaissances pour obtenir des informations. Payez-les s'il le faut, interrogez les portraits ou même les armures, je me moque de vos méthodes, mais il nous faut des informations. Par contre, nous ne sommes pas sensés savoir tout cela, alors pas de fuites, ne laissez rien filtrer. N'allez rien dire aux professeurs, cela serait mauvais pour nous tous.

Malefoy ricana intérieurement. Il comprenait clairement que la brune avait de l'ambition, même si ses projets pour l'avenir étaient flous. Il avait compris qu'elle aurait besoin de soutiens pour y arriver et les réseaux d'amitié et d'influence se créaient dès Poudlard.

- Tu veux que nous soyons à ta botte ? ricana t-il avec son air hautain. Je te rappelle qu'un Malefoy ne sert que la famille Malefoy et si possible, lui même. Alors je ne serais pas ton vassal.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de vassal, siffla la brune. J'ai parlé d'alliés pour m'aider à faire mon trou dans ce monde. Vous en retirerez beaucoup, je ne suis pas une ingrate. Plus je gagne, plus vous gagnez en même temps. N'oubliez pas que sauver la pierre philosophale nous fera gagner beaucoup.

Et la voler, encore plus, songea la brune. Mais mieux vallait ne pas le leur dire et les mettre devant le fait accompli. Leurs réticences fondront comme neige au soleil et ils baveront devant le hochet. Ils seront complices et préfèreront se taire, que de courir le risque d'être arrêtés. Ils goûteront au pouvoir et insidieusement, ils se laisseront corrompre, peu importe si leur volonté de résistance est forte ou pas.

La brune regarda ses alliés, les dominant par sa prestance. Elle se passa la main dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant sa tignasse qui descendait au milieu de son dos et dont les épis jaillissaient en se séparant du reste de la masse noire.

Harmonie se leva, plaquant ses mains sur le bureau circulaire, ses cheveux virevoltant lors de ses grands mouvements.

- Notre alliance peut nous être utile à tous, mais seulement si nous restons soudés. Gloire, savoir, richesse, puissance ou bonheur. Nous pouvons tout gagner et obtenir ce que nous voulons si nous travaillons ensemble. Alors, ne foirez pas tout, c'est une opportunité unique pour nous tous.

Elle les observa un par un, avant de les fixer de son regard obsédant. Ils avaient l'air mal à l'aise, alors qu'ils revoyaient comment Harmonie avait gagné une place de plus en plus importante dans leurs vies. En plus, lorsqu'elle était devant eux, elle était différente. En public, elle est froide et distante, même si elle est dans une démarche de séduction et qu'elle tend des perches à ceux qui l'intéressent. En privé, elle suintait le pouvoir et sa magie semblait enivrante. Drago se demandait même si elle n'utilisait pas de philtre d'attraction, mais il gardait prudemment cette opinion pour lui.

Les élèves autour de la table restèrent silencieux, tandis que Harmonie les observait calmement.

- Alors, chuchota t-elle en sélectionnant ses mots, allons-nous rester ici à nous regarder sans rien faire, ou allons nous sceller notre partenariat ?

La brune tendit le bras vers le centre de la table, avant d'être rejointe par Hermione et Blaise. Leurs mains se touchèrent, mais ils ne montrèrent aucune hésitation, aucune répugnance à se mettre en contact. Etrangement, ce fut Drago qui hésita le plus longtemps, avant d'accepter.

- Bien, chuchota la brune. Maintenant que nous appartenons au même groupe, il nous faut un nom. J'attends vos propositions.

Hermione étouffa un bâillement. Les heures avaient passé pendant qu'elle racontait son histoire et qu'ils avaient discutés avec passion. Elle sursauta en regardant sa montre. Ils avaient été si bien dissimulés, que Rusard ne les avait pas remarqués durant sa ronde.

- L'alliance de Poudlard ? proposa Neville, timide.

- L'armée sacrée ? déclara Blaise.

- La confrérie noire ? ajouta Malefoy, pensif.

- L'union de Minuit ? suggéra Hermione en regardant l'heure.

La brune réfléchit, proposant des changements qui convenaient à tous. Elle voulait que ce petit noyau reste soudé et que leur groupe ait un nom qui les représente.

- Nous sommes un groupe occulte, discret et qui existe dans l'ombre. Etant donné l'heure, je propose que nous adoptions pour nom celui de la Confrérie de Minuit.

Les regards se firent brillants, alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur gagnait les cœurs. Un sentiment de fierté les gagna et ils se sentirent forts à l'idée d'être dans un groupe secret. Même s'ils ne conspiraient pas et que leur groupe n'avait pas d'objectifs fixes, ils sentaient qu'ils appartenaient à quelque chose d'important, unis par un lien spécial. Tout leur semblait possible dans ce groupe. Amitié, gloire, richesse, succès et pouvoir semblaient à portée, s'ils unifiaient leurs talents.

Pour rendre la chose encore plus solennelle, ils signèrent un simple morceau de parchemin, dans lequel ils annonçaient sobrement la formation de leur groupe. Reprenant un vieux rituel, ils le signèrent de leur sang et pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy ne grimaça pas à la vue du sang d'une née-moldue. D'ailleurs, ce sang n'était pas si différent du sien quant on y regardait de plus près.

Harmonie sourit sincèrement à ceux qui l'entourèrent et, pour la première fois, elle les qualifia d'amis.

- Je pense, que nous avons assez traîné ici. Nous devrions retourner dormir, nous aviserons plus tard au sujet de la pierre. La nuit porte conseil, dit le proverbe. Je vais vous raccompagner à vos dortoirs pour éviter les préfets.

Discrètement, Harmonie guida Hermione et Neville à leurs dortoirs, utilisant la carte du Maraudeur pour repérer les patrouilles et les éviter. Elle revint chercher ses camarades de maison, qui étaient restés en sécurité dans la bibliothèque.

- Harmonie, souffla Blaise, il me vient une idée. Maintenant que les deux autres ne sont plus là, si on en profitait pour fouiller la Réserve ? Rien que pour un quart d'heure ?

- Pas ce soir, siffla Drago. On est claqués, moins attentifs et c'est Rusard et Rogue qui sont en charge de ce coin. Il y a des limites au risques qu'on peut prendre.

La brune approuva le blond. Autant filer à l'anglaise sans se faire voir et ne pas tenter le diable. Elle savait que si Rogue les surprenait, ils auraient droit à de sévères réprimandes, Serpentard ou non.

Le trio d'argent, comme les gens se plaisaient à les appeler en flattant leur ego, se dirigea discrètement dans les dortoirs. La carte magique et la cape étaient extrêmement pratiques d'utilisation, ça devenait même ridiculement facile. Cependant, la brune restait prudente, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

D'ailleurs, quelques jours après son acte de naissance, la Confrérie de Minuit se réunit dans un des passages secrets dissimulés derrière un tableau du cinquième étage.

- C'est bien pratique cette salle, déclara Neville. On la prend pour notre organisation ?

- Pas du tout, coupa Drago. Ce sera temporaire, elle est trop proche de l'escalier et est repérable assez facilement. On s'installe ici en attendant de trouver mieux et surtout, on ne laisse aucune preuve compromettante.

- On ne laisse rien du tout, trancha glacialement Harmonie en rentrant dans la salle, faisant sursauter Malefoy.

La brune s'installa autour de la petite table, créée d'un coup de baguette en remerciant les cours de McGonagall. Si la table était d'une sobriété à pleurer, chacun avait sa chaise personnalisée à sa convenance. Entre le lourd fauteuil au velours brodé de Drago, la rocking-chair d'Hermione, le pouf de Blaise et la chaise d'osier de Neville, Harmonie se sentait parfaitement à l'aise avec son siège kitch, semblable à un trône. Blaise ricana discrètement en la regardant.

- C'est cliché, non ?

La brune lui fit un sourire, pouce en l'air, comme seule réponse, faisant de nouveau ricaner son ami.

Harmonie sourit et regarda ses proches avec confiance.

- J'ai des nouvelles supplémentaires. Il semble que je me sois fourvoyée, dit-elle avec une voix lasse. Je déteste me tromper, mais je l'admettrai. Ce n'est pas Rogue qui veut donner la pierre à Voldemort. C'est Quirrell.

- Quirrell ? répondirent les autres avec surprise. Mais, c'est un trouillard !

La brune les détrompa vite. Selon elle, Rogue cherchait à comprendre l'étrange comportement du professeur au turban pourpre. Lui aussi agissait discrètement, afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons, puisqu'on ne peut accuser quelqu'un sans preuve.

- J'ai vu Quirrell se diriger dans la forêt la nuit derrière, ajouta la brune.

- C'est pour ça que tu es de nouveau sortie, comprit Drago, avant que Blaise ne le fasse taire pour qu'elle raconte la suite.

- Je l'ai suivi de loin et je l'ai perdu de vue, dit-elle sans s'embarrasser de détails. J'étais trop éloignée de lui et je ne voulais pas me faire attraper, déclara t-elle, alors qu'elle savait ce qui lui serait arrivée si elle avait été repérée par Voldemort.

Les autres étaient accrochés à ses lèvres, l'écoutant avec passion.

- A ce moment, j'ai compris qu'il était coupable. Je l'ai entendu parler à quelqu'un qu'il appelait maître et il lui a répondu.

- Comment tu sais que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? murmura Drago.

Harmonie ferma les yeux, avant de crisper sa main sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Je peux te promettre que c'était lui. Cette voix glaciale, suraiguë et froide, ce son semblable à un vent néfaste qui vous glace le sang, ce murmure qui vous terrifie en s'insinuant jusque dans votre âme, c'est sa voix. Je ne l'ai jamais oubliée, gronda t-elle en les regardant tous. Et surtout, je me rappelle de son rire, dit elle en frissonnant. Ca n'avait rien d'humain.

Le silence mortifiant qui s'ensuivit fut pesant, n'étant brisé que par la voix tremblante de Neville.

- Mais, chuchota t-il, si V ... Tu Sais Qui est après la pierre, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux avertir quelqu'un ?

- Certainement pas ! éclata la brune. Si c'est pour dire que j'ai violé la moitié du règlement et surtout qu'on n'a aucune preuve physique, c'est pas la peine. Ne te méprends pas, ajouta t-elle en le voyant prêt à répondre, je serais prête à courir le risque d'être renvoyée si ça pouvait le détruire. Mais puisque nous n'avons aucune preuve physique, je ne courrais pas ce risque. Je n'ai rien d'autre que mon témoignage, ce ne sera pas suffisant. Pour l'instant, j'ai mon ennemi à l'œil. Rogue le surveille également.

- On oublie tous une chose, ajouta Blaise. C'est Dumbledore. Il est le seul à lui avoir résisté, c'est la seule personne que Tu Sais Qui ait jamais craint.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Harmonie. Tant que Dumbledore sera fidèle à son poste, Voldemort ne tentera rien.

Dès qu'elle les vit grimacer à l'audition du nom du mage noir, elle soupira.

- Arrêtez de gémir dès que j'utilise son nom. C'est un nom et avoir peur de bêtes lettres ne fait que renforcez la peur de la chose désignée. Alors arrêtez de vous comporter comme des lâches et utilisez son nom. C'est un ordre, conclut elle avec un ton qui indiquait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas la moindre contestation.

Elle fixa l'assemblée, son regard balayant les autres membres de son groupe, avant qu'elle ne s'autorise un sourire.

- Bien. Avez-vous des questions ?

Voyant que personne ne répondait, Harmonie tapa dans ses mains.

- Cette réunion est terminée. On se reverra demain.

Hermione hocha la tête, tout en songeant qu'il faudrait un moyen de contact plus discret pour le groupe. Quelque chose d'insoupçonnable, mais elle avait autre chose de plus urgent en tête.

_" C'est assez amusant de songer que la Confrérie de Minuit, cette organisation qui a joué un grand rôle dans la guerre civile, soit née dans l'arrière salle d'une bibliothèque, fondée par un groupe d'étudiants ayant bravé le couvre-feu. C'était un simple jeu entre ados, qui voulaient entrer dans la cour des grands en s'imaginant appartenir à une organisation mystique. [...] Même si la direction était collégiale, organisée autour de nous cinq, la préséance d'Harmonie ne fut presque jamais remise en cause. On la considérait comme notre leader, puisqu'elle nous motivait et que c'était autour d'elle que tous les événements tournaient. Elle avait cet étrange pouvoir qui nous amenait à lui faire confiance. On sait bien qu'elle était manipulatrice par moments, mais il y eut une sorte de consensus tacite autour d'elle. Nous l'avons tous accepté, dans la victoire et dans l'échec et même maintenant, nous assumons nos choix."_

_Déclaration de Hermione Granger à l'historien Pierre Marbœuf, le 24 mai 2025._


	21. Sous la trappe

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici la suite que vous attendez tous, avec enfin un peu d'action.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, que je lis avec grand plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Sous la trappe**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les membres de la Confrérie de Minuit avaient organisé des rondes discrètes autour du couloir du troisième étage, convainquant même certains portraits de faire preuve de vigilance en leur rapportant les choses les plus importantes.

Rien à signaler.

Malgré la prudence dont ils faisaient preuve, on aurait dit que Quirrell se faisait discret, comme s'il attendait de pouvoir avoir quelque chose en plus.

Les examens s'étaient passés de façon trop tranquille. Les quelques cauchemars ou elle revoyait cette silhouette se gavant du sang argenté, dont elle conservait toujours quelques échantillons dans ses affaires, n'avaient pas réussi à la déstabiliser. Lorsque Binns avait annoncé la fin du devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, elle avait soupiré de soulagement, souriante, au milieu des cris de joie, des rires et des feuilles jetées joyeusement en l'air.

Les autres insouciants pouvaient bien se ruer vers le lac pour piquer une tête et se reposer sous les arbres, Harmonie restait intérieurement lugubre. Elle savait que tout cela n'était que le calme avant la tempête.

Elle restait inquiète, à juste titre, même si ses amis lui conseillaient de se décoincer un peu.

Elle affichait de faux sourires, tellement sincères qu'ils dupaient le monde, mais elle n'avait pas changé de comportement.

Elle restait toujours aussi soupçonneuse, continuant ses sorties nocturnes.

Durant l'une des nuits, la brune avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange avec Quirrell, grâce à la carte du maraudeur. Le professeur au ridicule turban était toujours seul, même lorsqu'il disparaissait dans la forêt. La carte était une merveille dont le fonctionnement dépassait ses espérances, affichant toujours des renseignements exacts. Etrangement, Voldemort n'apparaissait pas, comme s'il était trop différent d'un être humain. Même les centaures y figuraient, alors fallait-il que le lord noir soit si monstrueux pour ne pas apparaître ?

Il est à moitié mort, se souvint la brune. Peut être que cet état spécial dupait la carte, qui devait probablement avoir été créée par des étudiants. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas imaginé un tel scénario. Face à cette immortalité, constat qui dépassait toute conception logique, moldue ou sorcière, Harmonie se souvint de sa rencontre avec Ollivander. Voldemort avait fait des choses terribles, mais stupéfiantes. Avait-il avancé dans des domaines magiques ou personne n'était allé auparavant ? Existait-il des moyens pour tenir la mort en échec ? Pouvait-elle ramener les morts à la vie ?

Voldemort était un monstre, elle le savait et pas seulement à cause des rumeurs qui circulaient. Elle l'avait brièvement aperçu, sans pour autant distinguer son visage, mais la malveillance qui l'avait frappée était étouffante.

Les mots de McGonagall lui revinrent en mémoire.

Personne ne savait pourquoi Voldemort avait voulu tuer les Potter jusqu'au dernier bébé. Les hypothèses étaient variées. Peut être car ils étaient ses ennemis, ou peut être même juste parce qu'il aimait tuer, on l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que ce type voulait la détruire et la simple envie de sang était insuffisante. Pour que l'Avada Kedavra marche, il fallait vraiment une haine profonde envers son ennemi. Elle savait que pour nourrir une haine si profonde envers un nourrisson, il devait y avoir Strangulot sous roche.

La brune réfléchit durant une bonne partie de la nuit, avant de s'endormir. Quelque chose la gênait, mais elle ne trouvait pas quoi. Ce genre de questions sans réponses l'ennuyait et elle allait chercher des réponses, quel que soit le temps qu'il fallait.

Le lendemain, dès qu'elle se retrouva dans la salle commune, elle était déjà en train de penser. Ses sourcils froncés au point qu'ils forment une ligne n'étaient pas de bonne augure. Ce fut Drago qui la dérangea en premier dans ses pensées.

Lui aussi pouvait faire preuve de réflexion. D'ailleurs, il avait justement une étrange impression.

Calmement, il s'assit sur le fauteuil de velours, prenant ses aises en s'étirant et en passant une main derrière le dos de la brune. Harmonie se raidit imperceptiblement.

- Une chose me gêne, dit-il en plissant ses yeux gris. C'est au sujet de ton ami, Hagrid. Bien que je n'approuves pas ton amitié douteuse, dit-il alors qu'un air amusé et cruel gagnait son visage, je ne jugerais pas tes fréquentations. Tu m'avais dit qu'il avait toujours voulu un dragon, non ?

Harmonie hocha la tête, silencieuse.

- Alors, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, qu'il rencontre quelqu'un qui en ait justement un, alors que c'est illégal depuis la convention internationale de 1709 ? C'est très suspect. La coïncidence est grande, tu ne trouves pas ?

La brune écarquilla les yeux, avant de se lever de l'agréable fauteuil.

- Drago, tu es un génie ! clama t-elle avant de courir comme une dératée vers la cabane du garde-chasse.

Je sais, songea le blond, rêveur, passant une main dans ses cheveux impeccablement gominés.

Moins d'une demi heure plus tard, la brune revenait, horrifiée.

- Il l'a dit, Drago ! Hagrid a révélé le point faible de Touffu à un type qui était dissimulé sous un capuchon. Ce gars, c'était soit Quirrell, soit Voldemort. Tu avais raison.

- D'accord, répliqua le blond avec une fermeté qu'il tentait de montrer, alors qu'il était intérieurement effrayé. On convoque les autres et on va chez Dumbledore, on n'a plus le choix !

Même si elle était dispersée, la confrérie de Minuit était assez rapide pour se réunir. Une série de points de rencontre étaient prévus. Pour ce jour, il était fixé sous l'un des tableaux du premier étage. Même si trouver une autre méthode de communication était nécessaire, ce n'était plus la priorité. La vitesse de réunion était essentielle pour contrer Voldemort, alors l'organisation devait rapidement agir.

- Il faut répartir les rôles, siffla la brune en distribuant les ordres. Hermione, tu surveilleras le suspect, car te voir près de la salle des profs ne semblera pas louche du tout.

Hermione leva les yeux en l'air, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle savait que c'était une de ses habitudes et la brune l'avait bien analysée.

- Neville, poursuit-elle avec la certitude que la née-moldue lui obéirait, tu fais la liaison entre Hermione et Blaise qui centralise les infos, avant de prévenir Drago avec son miroir. Drago, tu préviens le premier prof que tu vois, sauf Quirrell, tandis que je vais chez Dumbledore.

Trop inquiets pour se plaindre de ces ordres, les différents élèves s'exécutèrent rapidement.

Harmonie et Drago coururent dans un couloir, en direction du bureau directorial, avant de heurter McGonagall qui transportait une pile de livres.

La brune et la vieille femme se heurtèrent violemment, faisant également une rencontre brutale avec le sol. Harmonie aida rapidement la directrice adjointe à se relever, sans prendre le temps de s'excuser.

- On doit voir Dumbledore immédiatement ! s'exclama t-elle, pressée, d'une voix qu'on ne lui connaissait absolument pas.

- Le professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle en insistant sur le titre du vieil homme, est quelqu'un de très occupé.

- Mais c'est très important ! dit-elle en abandonnant toute prudence. Quirrell va voler la pierre philosophale !

McGonagall venait à peine de ramasser ses livres, qu'elle les fit retomber de nouveau.

- J'ignore comment vous avez découvert son existence, balbutia t-elle en réprimant un tremblement, mais elle est très bien protégée. De plus, vos accusations infondées m'amènent à retirer cinquante points à Serpentard, dit-elle d'un ton coupant. Le professeur Dumbledore sera informé de votre attitude dès son retour.

- Il est parti ? balbutia Drago, incrédule. Où ?

- C'est un homme très demandé, Mr Malefoy, ajouta t-elle avec dédain. Le Ministre de la Magie requiert son aide régulièrement. Maintenant, je vous suggère de profiter du beau temps et de ne plus jouer les trouble fêtes, cela vaut particulièrement pour vous, Miss Potter.

Le regard qu'elle lui donnait était lourd de menaces. Harmonie resta pantoise, tandis que l'écossaise s'éloignait, fulminante, sa pile de livres dans les mains.

- Vieille imbécile, grinça t-elle entre ses dents. On se passera de toi, alors.

Dépitée, elle retourna dans le couloir, avec une humeur massacrante. Alors qu'elle contenait une série d'injures, le miroir de Drago brilla. Le blond le sortit avant de chuchoter une formule. Le verre brilla de bleu, tandis que l'image de Blaise s'affichait.

- C'est la merde, jura le garçon à la peau sombre. Neville vient de m'informer que Hermione a raté Quirrell et qu'elle ne le trouve nulle part.

- D'accord, ajouta la brune en se collant au blond. Réunion immédiate, urgence maximale.

Quelques minutes après, alors que les plus éloignés étaient encore haletants et ruisselants de sueur, Harmonie s'effondra sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

- C'est foutu, grogna t-elle avec dépit. Dumbledore est à Londres, McGo ne nous croit pas et Rogue fait une expédition dans la forêt à la recherche d'ingrédients rares. Quirrell à le champ libre pour s'emparer de la pierre.

- Alors on fait quoi ? demanda niaisement Neville.

- J'ai pas le choix, répliqua Harmonie. Je vais descendre sous la trappe dès la fin du repas, pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'empare pas de la pierre.

Les regards de ses amis se firent stupéfaits et incrédules, tentant de la dissuader. Elle pourrait se faire virer.

- Renvoyée ? demanda t-elle avec sarcasme ? A ce stade, j'en ai plus rien à foutre. Si je réussis à prendre la pierre avant lui, tout va bien. S'il obtient la pierre, je suis morte. Vous savez comment c'était lorsqu'il était fort, alors je ne veux pas vivre ça. Perdre des points ou se faire virer n'a plus d'importance, car Poudlard n'existera peut-être même plus ! Voldemort a buté toute ma famille, alors que je me fasse prendre ou que j'attende calmement sans agir, le résultat sera le même. Si j'échoue et que je suis renvoyée, je n'aurais plus qu'à attendre qu'il vienne me chercher et qu'il finisse le travail. Alors ce soir, je vais passer à l'action. Il est hors de question que j'abandonne. Quelles que soient mes chances, je vais me battre.

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration, alors que la brune les regardait l'un après l'autre.

L'heure du dîner avait commencé depuis quelques minutes, que les cinq élèves se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Ce n'est qu'en franchissant les portes de bois qui s'ouvraient sur l'antichambre au sol de marbre, qu'ils entendirent une conversation inquiétante entre Mme Pomfresh et le Professeur Flitwick.

- Ce pauvre Quirinus, soupira la femme en blanc, quel dommage qu'il ne se sente pas bien, lui qui se faisait une joie de goûter ce délicieux bœuf.

- Il se remettra de ses aigreurs d'estomac, rassura Flitwick. Vous savez qu'il est sujet au stress et que cela influe sur ses douleurs. Grâce à vos potions, il se sentira mieux.

La brune resta figée. Quirrell était soi-disant enfermé dans ses appartements et n'assisterait pas au repas.

Harmonie jeta un coup d'œil discret, observant que la totalité des autres enseignants était présente, sauf Rogue, toujours pas rentré de la forêt selon la carte du Maraudeur. De nombreux élèves étaient déjà présents, ce qui laissait les étages presque vides.

Le cœur de la brune faillit rater un battement, lorsqu'elle vit le point correspondant à Quirrell se déplacer.

- Il y va, chuchota t-elle en jurant. J'y vais !

- Attends, la retint Hermione en agrippant la manche de la jeune fille myope. Tu ne pas y aller seule !

- D'accord. Il faut qu'une personne reste là pour aller chercher Rogue et qu'une autre envoie un message à Dumbledore. Peut être qu'il arrivera à temps, dit-elle avec un ton qui semblait presque irrévocable.

Drago fut choisi pour attendre Rogue à la lisière de la forêt, puisqu'il aurait plus facilement l'oreille de son parrain, tandis que Neville courut vers la volière pour écrire le message.

Harmonie, Blaise et Hermione montèrent les marches quatre à quatre vers le couloir interdit, sans se soucier de discrétion. Le trio bouscula Rusard au passage, faisant japper le concierge.

- Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs du château, s'exclama t-il triomphant en leur trottinant après. Retenue pour vous trois !

Le trio ne tint même pas compte de la sanction du concierge qui n'arrivait pas à suivre leur rythme. La brune força la bête porte tout à fait ordinaire, mais qui dissimulait l'un des plus fabuleux trésors.

Discrètement, ils poussèrent la porte pour éviter de la faire grincer. Au passage, ils ne voulaient pas prendre par surprise la bête derrière, qui risquait d'être encore plus agressive si on la brusquait.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, une odeur répugnante de fauve leur monta à la gorge. La monstrueuse créature qu'ils n'avaient vus que dans des livres se tenait endormie devant eux. Une harpe ensorcelée jouait une berceuse, ce qui poussa la brune à ranger la petite flûte qu'elle serrait dans sa main gauche.

- J'avais bon, murmura t-elle, Quirrell est déjà passé.

Vu de près, le cerbère semblait encore plus monstrueux.

Son poil fauve se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration ralentie, tandis que chaque respiration faisait frémir ses museaux humides, tout en projetant une odeur fétide vers le trio.

Harmonie approcha l'animal sur la pointe des pieds, déplaçant la lourde patte qui bloquait une partie de la trappe. Les griffes qu'elle apercevait devant elle avaient la longueur de son bras. Si Touffu se réveillait, il pourrait sans difficulté la déchirer jusqu'à l'os.

L'espace d'un instant, le cerbère grogna et la brune gela sur place, terrifiée à l'idée d'être face à cette créature que seul Hagrid qualifiait de gentille. Quelques instants plus tard, il poussa un nouveau ronflement pour le plus grand soulagement du trio.

Harmonie posa délicatement la patte, avant d'ouvrir la vieille trappe qui grinçait légèrement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil, mais ne vit rien au fond, c'était bien trop sombre.

- Lumos, chuchota t-elle en tendant le bras vers le fond, se raccrochant pour ne pas tomber. Agitant lentement sa baguette, elle laissait à Hermione le soin d'essayer d'identifier l'étrange amas de lianes et d'eau stagnante.

Soudainement, la brune entendit quelque chose qui pouvait bien être plus assourdissant que mille mots. Le silence.

La harpe avait cessé de jouer.

Elle leva les yeux vers le chien et vit la masse bouger. Un œil jaune et vitreux s'ouvrit juste devant son visage et l'animal sembla surpris. Cependant, le grondement qui monta des trois gorges indiquait qu'il allait leur bondir dessus d'ici peu.

Harmonie se jeta dans le puits, suivie par les deux autres élèves. Entre l'inconnu et la mort, le choix était facile à faire et il se révéla salvateur. L'instant d'après, Touffu arrachait la trappe d'un coup de patte et l'un de ses museaux tentait de forcer le passage.

Le trio atterrit sur une étrange substance, composé d'un entrelacs visqueux de lianes sur lesquelles une eau putride glissait. Cette plante avait sûrement besoin de grandes quantités d'eau pour vivre et la brune espérait que la sortie ne soit pas dans le bassin du dessous, dans lequel on ne sait quelle chose pouvait s'être dissimulé avant de les chasser.

- Attention, cria Hermione en se dégageant, elle essaye de vous attraper !

Les vrilles perfides du monstre végétal avaient commencé à agripper les membres des deux autres.

- C'est quoi cette horreur ? cria la brune en lançant un sort de découpe peu efficace devant le nombre de ramifications.

- C'est Neville le spécialiste en botanique, grogna Blaise qui sentait les lianes enserrer sa taille et sa gorge.

- Mais on s'en fout de ce que c'est, ça reste une putain de plante ! s'énerva la brune. Incendio !

Une boule de feu jaillit de sa baguette, éclairant la pièce en réchauffant l'air ambiant. Subitement, le Filet du Diable gémit et commença à se rétracter pour s'éloigner des flammes.

Harmonie se dépêcha de courir vers la porte de sortie clairement visible désormais, tandis qu'elle utilisait sa sphère enflammée pour garder l'ogre végétal à distance. Si cette plante la faisait trébucher, elle ferait tomber l'orbe ardent et elle avait l'étrange impression que le végétal avait compris les pensées de la brune.

Une fois la porte atteinte et refermée, ils s'autorisèrent un soupir de soulagement. Blaise se tut et capta un étrange son, semblable à un bourdonnement.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas des guêpes, dit Hermione en frisonnant. J'y suis allergique.

Heureusement pour elle, ce n'était que des volatiles à l'aspect étrange. Ils se déplaçaient dans cette vaste salle circulaire organisée autour d'un pilier central d'ou partaient de multiples arcs gracieux qui atteignaient la maçonnerie de pierres brutes.

- Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux, chuchota Blaise en regardant bien. Ce sont des clés volantes ! L'une d'elles doit ouvrir la porte.

- Il doit y en avoir des centaines, bafouilla la brune en observant les essaims qui se déplaçaient avec une vitesse vertigineuse. Je suis naze sur un balai, gémit-elle en se souvenant du fait qu'elle n'appréciait pas la sensation du vol sur balai et qu'elle se préférait avec les deux pieds sur terre.

Hermione soupira en se souvenant de certaines paroles de la brune. On n'est pas obligé de suivre les règles, on peut toujours trouver comment les contourner, si l'on s'en donne la peine. Tout peut être fait, si l'on assume les conséquences et s'il l'on juge le risque acceptable en fonction du résultat final.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et visa la porte. Puisque un Alohomora était inefficace, elle allait essayer plus fort.

- Bombarda, cria t-elle en ne visant pas la serrure, mais les charnières, libérant la porte dont le verrou ne servait plus à rien. Les applaudissements polis de Harmonie, ainsi que le sifflement admiratif de Blaise félicitèrent sa belle performance, puisqu'elle avait réussi à duper un enchantement de Flitwick.

Lorsque le trio franchit la porte, la salle suivante était occupée par un immense échiquier dont les pièces sans visage s'étaient lentement tournées vers eux, l'air menaçant. Si ces pions n'avaient pas de visages, leurs prises sur leurs armes acérées ne laissaient guère place au doute.

Blaise observa le fond de la pièce avec attention. A quelques mètres derrière le roi, une ouverture était visible.

Seulement, si la brune aimait planifier des stratégies, elle le faisait car elle maîtrisait les règles du jeu et arrivait à les modifier ou à les tourner en sa faveur. Elle n'aimait pas à se soumettre aux règles.

- Je reviens, soupira Blaise en allant dans la pièce précédente pour chercher les vieux balais.

Le trio chevaucha les manches de frêne, avant de passer sans problème au dessus des pièces de l'échiquier dont l'allonge était insuffisante pour les toucher. Ils franchirent calmement l'arcade derrière les pièces.

- C'est la partie la plus courte que j'ai jamais vue, rit Blaise.

C'était vrai, songea la brune. Victoire en zéro coup, deux coups de moins que la plus courte partie possible au monde. Beau travail.

Le trio avança dans le couloir faiblement éclairé, alors qu'une répugnante odeur semblable à un mélange de chaussettes salles incrustées de sueur, combinée au subtil parfum d'une fosse septique bouchée, s'élevait dans l'air.

Un monstrueux troll, bien plus gros que celui qui avait attaqué le jour d'Halloween, reposait au plancher. La créature inanimée était allongée, inerte, tandis qu'une énorme massue était abandonnée à quelques mètres. Une bosse violacée ornait le crâne du troll et tout le monde était bien heureux de ne pas avoir à affronter ce spécimen là. Ils auraient sûrement fini avec pire qu'une hémorragie interne.

La dernière salle était bien mieux pensée que toutes les autres. Dès qu'on y entrait, un feu magique bloquait l'intégralité de la sortie, ainsi que l'entrée au passage.

Piégés comme des rats, le trio était obligé de jouer correctement le jeu. Avec précaution, les étudiants s'approchèrent de la table et aperçurent sept flacons, ainsi qu'un message sybillin.

- Incroyable, s'extasia Hermione, admirative. C'est une énigme ! Il y a plein de puissants sorciers qui n'ont pas une once de logique et qui resteraient piégés ici pour toujours.

Pour le coup, Rogue remontait dans son estime. Les deux serpents savaient bien que ce genre de pièges tordus, pervers et vicieux étaient dignes du professeur le plus sombre et le plus indéchiffrable de tout Poudlard.

Les deux filles se concentrèrent sur les potions, réfléchissant calmement avant de relire les explications. Les deux génies voulaient résoudre l'énigme en premier, juste par pure fierté.

Hermione trouva la solution avec quelques secondes d'avance, souriant avec satisfaction en s'adressant à la brune.

La brune savait qu'elle aurait trouvé la réponse d'elle même, mais avoir un second avis positif la confortait dans son choix. Si elle n'avait pas eu le cerveau d'Hermione pour la conforter, elle aurait presque sans remords utilisé les deux autres comme cobayes.

- Il y en a que pour une personne, observa Harmonie en analysant la petite fiole ronde.

Les trois se regardèrent, gênés, mais la brune semblait déterminée à ne pas la lâcher et Blaise comprit ce geste.

- D'accord, dit-il sans objecter. C'est laquelle pour revenir sur nos pas ?

Hermione trembla, regardant la brune dont le regard déterminé en disait long sur ses ambitions.

- Je vais arrêter Quirrell, dit-elle avec force. Je dois le faire. Vous, je veux que vous remontiez à la surface, les balais vous permettront de passer devant Touffu. S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, faites tout pour survivre. Essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer.

- Non ! supplia Hermione au bord des larmes, ne prends pas ce risque ! Si Voldemort est présent, que feras-tu ?

Elle haussa les épaules et montrant sa cicatrice.

-J'ai déjà eu de la chance, alors pourquoi pas deux ?

La fille aux cheveux crépus n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes, terrifiée à l'idée de la perdre. Avec une rapidité digne d'un joueur professionnel de Quidditch, Hermione agrippa la brune dans ses bras, avant de la serrer fortement contre son torse.

- Fais attention, la supplia t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans la crinière sombre, alors que Harmonie restait incrédule, tétanisée par ce geste. Personne ne s'était jamais autant inquiété pour elle.

Blaise lui mit une main sur l'épaule, la sortant de sa torpeur. Elle se sentait curieusement troublée. Cette sensation étrange qui l'envahissait, semblable à une étrange douleur, c'était donc ça qu'on appelait l'amitié ?

- Je vais me charger de Quirrell, dit-elle en reprenant sa dureté habituelle, vidant la fiole d'une gorgée. Si jamais Voldemort est là, alors j'espère avoir de la chance de nouveau.

Sur ces mots, elle se dépêcha de traverser le rideau de flammes sombres.

_" Si l'on s'en prend à ceux qui me sont chers, ma réponse sera terrible. Quel que soit le temps qu'il faudra, je frapperais. Mais, à ce moment là, je frapperais fort et si mon ennemi n'est pas préparé, il prendra cher. Mon courroux sera immédiat et j'ai plusieurs assassinats à préparer. Ceux-là, je veux les tuer moi-même. Je sors, j'ai une visite à rendre à ce cher Lapin Blanc._

_Harmonie Potter, discussion non datée avec la Confrérie de Minuit._


	22. Le visage de Voldemort

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, merci de vos reviews et de votre fidélité, ça me fait plaisir.

Ensuite, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. La fin de l'année est proche, mais la suite est déjà prévue.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Le visage de Voldemort**

Harmonie franchit le feu magique, accordant un dernier regard silencieux à ses amis. Elle savait qu'ils s'inquièteraient pour elle, ce qui lui arracha un sourire indéchiffrable, presque triste.

La brune se ressaisit vite, franchissant la seconde arcade, qui conduisait à quelques marches de pierre brute. En bas, Harmonie se retrouva dans la dernière salle.

Comme elle l'avait deviné, Quirrell se tenait au milieu de la pièce, faisant face à un grand miroir au cadre doré qu'elle identifia très rapidement. Elle avait déjà vu cet objet et elle ne tenait pas à revoir ce monde illusoire dans lequel elle s'était enfermée.

Le voleur ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, trop absorbé par sa contemplation du miroir. La jeune sorcière se calma pour se préparer à l'inévitable confrontation. Après quelques secondes, elle se lança.

- Je savais que vous seriez ici, Quirrell, appela t-elle calmement, sans montrer sa peur.

L'enseignant se retourna calmement, avec un sourire mauvais.

- Bonsoir, Potter, salua t-il avec une prononciation parfaite. Je vois que vous êtes plus futée que beaucoup d'autres.

- Et je vois que vous avez enfin cessé cet ennuyeux bégaiement. C'était d'un agaçant, dit-elle avec un ton hautain digne d'un Malefoy. Maintenant, je veux des réponses. Je sais que vous avez libéré le troll et que vous voulez la pierre pour la donner à Voldemort.

- Vous êtes intelligente, ajouta Quirrell. Vous êtes même un peu trop curieuse pour vivre bien longtemps, Potter. Maintenant, dit-il en faisant apparaître une multitude de cordes qui immobilisèrent la brune, je dois examiner ce miroir.

Harmonie gronda, avant de tenter de se dégager et de tirer sur les cordes qui la retenaient, accrochant fermement ses membres aux colonnes encadrant la sortie. Solidement écartelée, les pieds touchant à peine le sol, elle commença à hurler et à se débattre pour se libérer.

- Taisez-vous Potter, j'ai besoin de silence, marmonna froidement Quirrell.

Harmonie grogna de nouveau, espérant le déconcentrer le temps qu'elle se délie pour prendre sa baguette qu'elle portait dans sa poche.

- Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! cria Quirrell en pointant sa baguette sur la brune. Si vous n'obéissez pas, je vais vous le faire comprendre avec la manière forte ! Endoloris !

La brune connaissait le sort de nom, ainsi que son effet théorique, mais elle n'avait jamais testé le maléfice. Elle se doutait que le sortilège n'était pas plaisant, mais elle était loin, très loin en dessous de la réalité.

La douleur qui la transperçait était effroyable, comme si un courant électrique parcourait chacune de ses cellules, sans jamais s'arrêter et sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre répit dans l'intensité de la brûlure liquide qui la traversait incessamment.

Harmonie hurla, criant à s'arracher la voix, avant que son ennemi ne la libère du maléfice. Lorsque tout cessa, la sensation de brûlure se dissipa lentement, tandis que ses yeux écarquillés laissaient tomber de nombreuses larmes. Elle tituba, les jambes tremblantes, alors que les nerfs de son corps la tiraillait de façon anarchique. Seules les cordes l'empêchaient de tomber et elle retint un gémissement en se mordant les lèvres, pour ne pas irriter Quirrell et recevoir une nouvelle dose de souffrance. Elle ne voulait pas de nouveau subir ce sort. Cela faisait tellement mal, à un point jamais égalé, alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre car les larmes coulèrent sur ses lunettes, brouillant sa vision.

L'homme au turban se désintéressa d'elle et jura en regardant le miroir.

- Je ne comprends pas, gémit-il, est-ce que la pierre est dans le miroir ? Dois-je le briser ? Aidez-moi, maître !

Pour la plus grande horreur de la brune, une voix glaciale répondit. Elle ne put localiser sa source, mais le message était clair. Elle était nécessaire, pour le moment.

- Bien, répondit Quirrell en claquant des mains et en libérant la brune de ses liens. Venez ici, Potter.

Harmonie avança prudemment, ses muscles encore tremblants à cause du sortilège. Elle se plaça devant le miroir, frissonnant involontairement en frôlant Quirrell.

Elle observa le miroir, mais contrairement à la fois ou elle avait vu ses parents, elle n'espérait qu'une seule chose. Elle voulait survivre, même si elle devait renoncer à la pierre philosophale.

La glace froide et embuée ne lui renvoya que son visage, pâle et terrifié, avant de sourire. Le reflet tenait une étrange pierre rouge comme le sang, ornée d'une rune et couverte de pointes cristallines, qu'il glissa dans sa poche.

A ce moment, la brune sentit quelque chose de lourd dans sa propre poche. Elle ne comprit pas exactement ce qui venait de se passer, mais elle était désormais en possession de la pierre philosophale.

Elle se recula, avant que Quirrell n'insiste pour savoir ce qu'elle avait vu.

- Je suis avec ma famille, mentit-elle en reculant lentement, tentant de ne pas attirer l'attention de Quirrell, avant de se préparer à fuir.

A peine avait-elle fait deux pas, que la voix froide retentit de nouveau.

- Elle ment, laisse moi lui parler en face.

- Mais, maître, objecta le lâche. Vous n'êtes pas assez fort ...

- Obéis ! s'énerva le murmure glaçant, tranchant comme une lame de rasoir.

Quirrell trembla, son visage affichant un air de terreur abject, avant de retirer son turban. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il pivota sur ses talons.

Harmonie sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Derrière le crâne de Quirrell, se trouvait le visage le plus abominable qu'elle ait vu. Il était pâle comme la craie, les veines étaient visibles par transparence et n'avait que deux fentes reptiliennes en guise de nez. Ses yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues achevaient la ressemblance avec un serpent, tandis que sa bouche sans lèvres fendait ses traits cadavériques.

- Voldemort, je présume ? demanda t-elle en dissimulant sa peur et en se préparant à riposter s'il attaquait.

- Oui, susurra t-il. Dix ans se sont écoulés depuis notre face à face. Vois ce que je suis devenu, Harmonie Potter. Ombre et vapeur, n'existant que tel un parasite. Maintenant, donnes-moi la pierre que tu as dans ta poche.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Il savait, ce qui réduisait encore ses chances de survie.

- Pourquoi voudrais-je vous aider ? demanda t-elle avec stupeur. Vous avez essayé de me tuer ! Si j'obéis, vous recommencerez !

- Ne sois pas idiote, ricana Voldemort, tu peux te joindre à moi. Je peux t'offrir beaucoup, puisque moi seul ai pu tenir la mort en échec. Je peux te ramener les tiens si nous travaillons ensemble. Ne crois pas l'imbécile adorant les moldus, cracha t-il avec haine.

Harmonie ricana avant de sortir la pierre de sa poche.

- Je ne suis pas une idiote, siffla t-elle, je ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore. Je préfère m'assurer moi-même de mes chances de survie.

Elle sortit sa baguette et utilisa un sort précis pour découper l'une des pointes cristallines de la pierre.

- J'aime conserver des atouts dans ma manche, chuchota t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Sous le regard intéressé et impatient du seigneur noir, elle utilisa sa baguette pour inciser son bras gauche et écarter les couches de peau et de graisse, avant de localiser les muscles palmaires. D'un geste, bravant la douleur, elle glissa le fragment entre ces deux muscles, avant de la refermer soigneusement. L'espace était marqué légèrement, là ou elle pourrait facilement retirer ce fragment plus tard.

Avide, elle découpa un autre fragment de pierre, qu'elle cacha dans la doublure du col de sa robe. Elle tenait à posséder un autre échantillon, au cas où.

Le visage maléfique sourit, sa bouche s'étirant en une mince fissure.

- Du courage et de l'ingéniosité, siffla t-il, j'aime ça. Nous pourrions faire de grandes choses ensemble. Donnes-moi la pierre, maintenant.

- Dites-moi d'abord, grogna la brune en serrant la roche dans son poing droit, pourquoi avez-vous tenté de me tuer. Etes-vous avide de sang, ou y avait-il une raison précise ? Je veux comprendre.

Voldemort plissa ses yeux, avant de grimacer. Apparemment, il lui cachait quelque chose et elle comptait bien découvrir ce mystère.

- Tu es trop curieuse pour vivre bien longtemps, Potter. Je vais te donner une dernière leçon. Elle te sera utile dans ta vie suivante. Tue-la ! glapit-il, tandis que Quirrell s'exécutait en lançant l'Avada Kedavra.

Harmonie esquiva le jet vert, se dissimulant derrière un pilier pour riposter en lançant un sortilège d'Incendio. La boule rouge qui jaillit de la baguette de la jeune apprentie sorcière fut très aisément dissipée par le sorcier noir, qui relança un éclat vert. La brune se dissimula derrière la pilier, se dissimulant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, alors que le maléfice mortel percutait le mur en faisant éclater la pierre.

Harmonie laissa approcher l'homme aux deux visages de son abri de fortune. Au moment ou le sorcier approcha de trop de la cachette, elle se releva en serrant sa baguette dans sa main. Elle jaillit hors de son abri, au moment même ou Voldemort envoyait un autre sort de mort à l'endroit qu'elle occupait une seconde auparavant. La sorcière pivota sur elle-même, laissant la flamme de jade brûler sa cape, tandis qu'elle frappait Quirrell d'un coup de poing à la trachée.

A sa grande surprise, le serviteur de Voldemort hurla, tandis que sa gorge se couvrait de cloques. Sa chair pâle était devenue écarlate et mise à vif, comme si son poing avait été chauffé à blanc.

Surpris, l'assassin se recula pour se mettre loin de cette magie inconnue. Cependant, son esprit aiguisé lui fit comprendre que la brune ignorait ce qu'il venait de se passer et qu'elle ne l'avait blessé que par un contact physique. Il se reprit très rapidement et attaqua de nouveau.

Instinctivement, la brune esquiva le nouveau maléfice qui brisa le pilier le plus proche. A découvert, elle ne pouvait plus faire qu'esquiver les sorts, tandis que le lord noir jouait avec elle. Il s'amusait, comme un chat joue avec une souris avant de la tuer.

Il relança le sort funeste. Harmonie n'avait pas le temps d'éviter, sa seule chance était de placer quelque chose entre elle et l'éclat vert pour servir de bouclier. Par réflexe, elle jeta la seule chose qui était en sa possession. Elle lança la pierre philosophale, pile sur le trajet du sortilège de mort.

Le rayon vert percuta la pierre en plein air. Pendant de longues secondes, durant lesquelles les deux ennemis se firent inutilement face en fixant la pierre qui luisait d'une aura verte, il ne se passa rien.

Finalement, la pierre brilla plus fortement, avant de se désintégrer en une fine poussière rouge qui s'éparpilla en profitant du faible courant d'air.

Voldemort hurla, envoyant un nouveau sort que Harmonie évita en ripostant. Elle balança sans honte un sort d'agonie, que le lord noir dévia d'un revers de main. Le rayon pourpre fracassa le magnifique miroir, projetant de multiples tessons.

- Tu oses utiliser la magie noire ? siffla t-il tandis que Quirrell s'approchait encore, la chair du visage partiellement brûlée. Tu oses t'opposer à moi, alors que je suis le plus grand mage noir du monde ? glapit Voldemort de sa voix suraiguë en utilisant le corps de Quirrell comme un pantin. Endoloris !

Harmonie fut de nouveau touchée par le fléau. Jetée à terre, elle hurla de douleur alors qu'elle retrouvait cette atroce sensation, semblable à un supplice ininterrompu durant lequel des milliers d'aiguilles incandescentes auraient percé chaque centimètre carré de sa chair.

Entre deux spasmes d'agonie ou elle tentait de se mordre les lèvres pour ne plus crier, elle pouvait entendre les glapissements de jouissance de Voldemort qui incitaient Quirrell à continuer sa torture.

Secouée par la souffrance pure, elle se frappait la tête au sol, avant de bouger ses membres de façon anarchique, tentant désespérément d'atténuer la brûlure interne qui la rongeait sans cesse, comme si un venin se répandait dans son organisme.

Malgré tout, elle conservait un peu de lucidité. Elle refusait de demander grâce, ou même de le supplier de l'achever. Elle voulait vivre et cet instinct lui dictait que si elle capitulait, Voldemort la tuerait. Il continuerait à la torturer tant qu'elle tiendrait, mais elle serait encore en vie.

Quirrell recula, pour que le visage de son maître puisse contempler la brune à la célèbre cicatrice. Il voulait voir la peur dans ses yeux disparaître lorsqu'il lui arracherait enfin la vie.

Trop occupé, le monstre au visage de serpent ne vit pas le rayon de lumière grise qui percuta Quirrell, le faisant taire immédiatement. Le corps du traître se désagrégea en une cendre grisâtre, tandis que Voldemort se muait en une fumée noire parasite qui s'estompa en fuyant par l'unique porte d'accès à la pièce.

Haletante, allongée au sol en pleurant sous l'effet de la persistance de la sensation de grésillement qui la tiraillait, Harmonie vit la figure d'Albus Dumbledore s'avancer, la baguette encore dégainée sur l'endroit ou se trouvait Quirrell.

Alors, elle vit le regard glacé et furieux du directeur. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air du vieux papy bonhomme et sympathique, au contraire. Son regard glacé et fixe laissait entrevoir une grande puissance et elle comprit pourquoi, face à ce qui se dissimulait derrière l'aspect bienveillant et enfantin, même Voldemort craignait le pouvoir du vieil homme.

Harmonie sentit alors l'épuisement la gagner, avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience bénie.

_" Si tu vois un obstacle, contournes-le. Si tu ne peux le contourner, détruis-le. Mais détruis-le de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse jamais plus s'opposer à toi. Si l'on a un ennemi qui ne sert plus à rien, la meilleure chose est de l'anéantir de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus te nuire. [...] Je ne comptes pas laisser ces idiots agir plus longtemps. Je vais régler les choses à ma façon et personne ne se mettra sur ma route. Ils le feront en leur âme et conscience. J'ai choisi ma voie, ils ont choisi la leur. C'est une chose que je comprends, mais leur camp n'est pas le mien."_

_Harmonie Potter, conseil à Neville Longdubat, 26 février 1996._


	23. Quitter son foyer

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord, je vous remercie de vos reviews et de votre soutien. J'ai déjà atteint la centaine pour la première année !

Voici donc la fin de cette première année, même si l'histoire continue et que la suite est prête. Je suis désolé si ce chapitre est un peu court, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire ici.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Quitter son foyer**

Aussi loin qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir, la sensation qui l'entourait était plutôt agréable.

Le noir.

Aucune lumière, aucun son.

Juste l'ombre infinie.

Harmonie était calme. Elle n'avait pas peur des ténèbres.

Tout ce qui était lié à l'ombre la rassurait.

Elle utilisait l'obscurité comme une arme pour terrifier les autres et comme une armure pour camoufler ses failles.

Elle incitait la peur de l'inconnu, elle générait le doute et semait le trouble dans les cœurs de ses ennemis. Dans le même temps, elle masquait sa réalité, dissimulant ses pensées, ses expressions et même sa propre réalité.

Tout était bien plus simple lorsqu'une fantasmagorique impression abstraite faisait face au monde. Camouflant ce qu'elle était derrière cet illusoire ombre, elle observait, utilisait, planifiait et manipulait comme elle le voulait.

C'est pour ça que la brune aimait se replier sur son inconscient. Elle était seule, à l'abri de tout et personne ne pouvait la blesser.

Les paupières de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent lentement, mais l'éclat blanc qui la surprit la poussa à les refermer rapidement.

Harmonie gémit, avant de se frotter les yeux.

Devant elle, se tenait une paire de lunettes, ainsi que le visage barbu de Dumbledore.

La brune essaya les lunettes rondes, avant de plisser les yeux. Elle les retira, les remit à nouveau, avant de se frotter les yeux.

Etrange, songea t-elle en regardant les environs.

- J'ai l'impression que je vois mieux, murmura t-elle. Maintenant, lorsque je mets mes lunettes ou que je les enlève, je vois toujours le même flou.

Le monde ne lui avait jamais paru aussi clair, même s'il était trouble. Si Dumbledore parut surpris de cette miraculeuse guérison, il n'en montra rien. Il devrait en dire deux mots à Mme Pomfresh.

- Je vois que tu es réveillé, dit-il d'un ton affable. Je suis sûr que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions. J'y répondrais, poursuivit-il, sauf cas exceptionnel. Mais je ne te mentirais pas.

La brune se massa les tempes, avant de soupirer.

- Pourquoi Voldemort était ici ? demanda t-elle. Que faisait-il à Poudlard ?

- Voyons, tu as toi même répondu à ces questions, grâce à tes deux amis. Je dois dire que vous avez fait du bon travail.

Ca semblait incroyable, mais le vieil homme souriait. Il semblait amusé, pas du tout inquiet de la violation du règlement.

- Professeur, demanda t-elle, maintenant que la pierre est détruite, Flamel va mourir, non ?

- Il leur reste un peu d'élixir de longue vie pour s'occuper de leurs affaires, mais effectivement, ils vont mourir.

Dumbledore souriait maintenant, ce que ne pouvait concevoir la brune.

- Tu sais, reprit-il comme s'il venait de lire en elle, la mort peut te sembler quelque chose de terrifiant, mais pour un esprit équilibré, c'est comme aller se coucher après une longue journée et prendre un repos bien mérité. Ce n'est qu'un long voyage de plus vers une autre grande aventure. C'est un chemin qu'il nous faudra d'ailleurs tous prendre un jour. La mort est loin d'être une fin, elle n'est que l'inverse de la naissance, pas l'opposé de la vie.

- Il y a des choses bien pires que la mort, chuchota Harmonie en recroquevillant ses jambes contre elle, se souvenant du Doloris et de ses effets.

Le directeur hocha la tête, l'air grave. Il savait ce que c'était que de rester et de voir les autres partir, tandis que l'on restait et que l'on était entouré par plus de morts que de vivants. La brune réfléchit à ces paroles. Il y avait beaucoup de choses dissimulées derrière ces lunettes en demi-lune et ces yeux bleus pétillants.

- Monsieur, ajouta t-elle, dans les cachots, il s'est passé un étrange phénomène. Lorsque j'ai frappé Quirrell, sa chair a immédiatement commencé à brûler. Comment est-ce possible ?

- La seule explication que j'ai, c'est que lorsque ta mère s'est sacrifiée, elle a utilisé un vieux rituel. Voldemort lui a laissé le choix de s'écarter ou de mourir. En choisissant de te sauver au prix de sa vie, elle t'a accordé une protection. Tant qu'elle est en toi, Voldemort ne pourra pas te toucher. Il n'a jamais compris l'amour et la force des sentiments et c'est cette incapacité à comprendre qu'il existe autre chose que la puissance, qui l'a conduit à sa perte.

La brune déglutit.

L'amour ?

Il y croyait vraiment ?

Elle même ignorait ce que ça signifiait. Elle en avait entendu parler, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ce sentiment s'exprimait. Toutes les descriptions étaient trop mièvres ou trop vagues. Une sensation de chaleur ? Un chatouillis dans le ventre ? Une impression de bien être ?

En fait, songea t-elle avec cynisme, si elle comprenait bien, l'amour était semblable au mélange d'une fièvre avec une dysenterie, combinée à une consommation excessive de marijuana ?

Harmonie Potter n'avait aucun souvenir de ce curieux sentiment.

Elle préféra remiser ça dans son esprit et voulut interroger son professeur une dernière fois.

- Monsieur, appela t-elle, pourquoi Voldemort a t-il voulu me tuer ?

Les épaules du vieil homme s'affaissèrent et les rides de son visage sembla avoir pris dix ans de plus.

- Hélas, je ne peux te répondre. Je crains que ce savoir ne te fasse beaucoup trop de mal, alors je préfère attendre que tu sois prête. Je sais que tu détestes l'ignorance, mais crois moi, il y a des choses que l'on aimerait ne jamais savoir.

Elle comprit qu'il serait inutile d'insister et elle bailla fort peu dignement.

- Monsieur, demanda t-elle en désignant le tas de bonbons à coté du lit. C'est quoi ça ?

- Cadeaux de tes admirateurs, répondit-il en souriant. Il se trouve qu'il y eut des fuites d'informations au sujet des événements qui se sont passés sous la trappe et que toute l'école est au courant. Les jumeaux Weasley voulaient te donner un siège de toilette, mais ce n'était pas très hygiénique selon Mme Pomfresh et elle l'a confisqué.

Le directeur sourit avant de se lever calmement, lissant sa cape pourpre ornée d'étoiles dorées.

- Maintenant, je vais te laisser te reposer. Tu en as besoin, ton corps est encore éprouvé et j'en suis navré. J'aurais du être plus vigilant.

- Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une dernière question ?

- Tu viens de le faire, fit-il remarquer avec amusement, mais tu peux recommencer.

La brune sourit, avant de l'interroger.

- Lorsque j'ai regardé le miroir, j'ai obtenu la pierre philosophale. Comment est-ce possible ?

- C'était l'une de mes meilleures idées, dit-il avec un sourire espiègle, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, d'ailleurs. Seule une personne qui ne voulait pas la pierre aurait pu la trouver. Toute personne la convoitant se serait vue fabriquer l'élixir de longue vie, rien de plus ! Tu as bien fait de détruire la pierre philosophale, même si ce n'était pas ton intention. Au final, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, si ce n'est donner autant d'argent et de temps à vivre qu'on le désirait. La vie éternelle et le luxe, deux choses que les humains désirent le plus au monde. Malheureusement, les gens ont le don de désirer ce qui leur fait le plus de mal.

Dumbledore soupira, alors que le poids des regrets assombrit brièvement son regard. La lueur pétillante dans ses yeux bleus réapparut rapidement, mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Harmonie.

Le directeur la laissa se reposer, alors qu'elle se laissait retomber sur son lit.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'infirmière lui annonça qu'elle pourrait sortir pour le repas du soir et que ses amis attendaient à la porte.

La femme en blanc accorda quelques minutes de visite à la troupe composé des quatre autres membres de la Confrérie.

- Tu nous a fais une de ces peurs, s'écria Hermione. On a cru que tu étais morte !

- Je sais, grimaça t-elle. Mais vous ne pouviez pas venir. Drago, je t'avais exclu en raison des relations douteuses de ton père. Je ne te reproche rien, mais cela pourrait se révéler dangereux pour toi, si Voldemort apprenait que tu étais trop proche de moi. Quant à toi, Neville, je ne voulais pas que tu paniques si on le croisait.

- Tu pourrais nous raconter ? la supplia le garçon joufflu. Est-ce qu'il était présent ?

Harmonie commença à raconter l'histoire, agrémentée de détails ajoutés par ses deux compagnons de route. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la confrontation avec Quirrell, tout le monde resta suspendu à ses lèvres. Au moment ou elle révéla ce qu'il y avait derrière le crâne de Quirrell, le teint de Hermione vira au vert. Lorsqu'elle raconta le duel mortel et qu'elle avait été soumise au Doloris, Neville devint livide.

- Enfin, la pierre philosophale a été détruite pour de bon, conclut-elle.

- Mais les Flamel vont mourir, non ? demanda Blaise.

- Ouais, répliqua t-elle d'un hochement de tête, Dumbledore a dit un truc dans ce genre. Pour lui, la mort est une autre grande aventure, cita t-elle approximativement.

- Complètement cinglé, chuchota Malefoy, effaré, tandis que Blaise regardait au ciel en roulant des yeux.

Finalement, l'infirmière interrompit la visite, tandis que la brune soupirait en tâtant son bras gauche, marqué d'une très fine cicatrice. Elle sentait le pouvoir pulser sous sa chair, tandis que le fragment de pierre la régénérait davantage. Sa vue avait été grandement bénéficiaire de cette amélioration. Pour autant, malgré la nouvelle prescription de Mme Pomfresh, l'image de la pitoyable orpheline derrière ses loupes était loin d'être finie.

Cependant, ce n'était pas facile de dire qui elle était vraiment. Elle n'avait pas de repères fixes, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas seulement exister à travers les autres. Elle voulait choisir elle même. Seulement, le regard que les autres vous renvoyait était essentiel pour se construire ou se développer. Mais ça, elle ne le comprenait pas.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était Harmonie Potter. Elle était la survivante. Au fond d'elle même, elle aurait préféré être juste Harmonie. Elle aurait voulu qu'on l'approche pour la personne qu'elle était réellement.

Pour chasser ses idées noires, elle ouvrit un autre paquet de Chocogrenouilles, tout en rangeant la carte de Ptolémée dans sa collection.

Le soir même, elle quittait la pièce sinistrement aseptisée, se ruant vers la Grande Salle. Ses amis lui avaient réservé une place assise à leur grande table, alors que le repas allait bientôt commencer. L'immense pièce était décorée de multiples bannières, représentant les armoiries de Serpentard, pour célébrer la septième victoire d'affilée.

Dumbledore s'installa à sa place, puis se leva pour faire son discours de fin d'année.

- Une autre année est terminée et vous avez deux mois pour vider vos têtes, dit-il en faisant soupirer les autres enseignants. Mais avant de profiter de l'excellent repas, je ne vous encombrerais pas de mots. Passons sans plus attendre à la répartition de la coupe des Quatre Maisons. En quatrième place, Poufsouffle avec quatre cents dix-sept points. En troisième place, Serdaigle avec quatre cents quatre-vingt dix points. En seconde place, Gryffondor avec cinq cents trente-deux points. En première place, nous avons Serpentard, avec six cent vingt-sept points.

Un éclat d'exclamations jaillit de la table des serpents. Tout le monde put voir Drago marteler le bois de son verre, Flint lever le poing en l'air, tandis que Harmonie sourit sauvagement en serrant le bras et en le ramenant vers elle.

Les autres maisons étaient écœurées. Encore une fois, Serpentard menait et Rogue souriait. Honnêtement, s'il avait adressé un tel sourire à l'un de ses élèves, nul doute que l'élève en question aurait fui le plus vite possible.

Le directeur accorda d'autres points supplémentaires, une cinquantaine pour chacun des trois à avoir osé descendre sous la trappe. Même si Serdaigle devança Gryffondor, Serpentard accroissait également son avance.

Harmonie ne s'était jamais été autant amusée. Entre la nourriture, les boissons et les blagues, les rires étaient légion.

Avec cette fête, elle avait presque oublié ses examens. Le lendemain, elle émergeait difficilement. Avec une tête absolument pas fraîche, elle reçut une enveloppe et la décacheta en baillant au point de se décrocher la mâchoire. Elle avait obtenu des E ou des O dans toutes les matières. Sans surprises, Hermione avait réussi brillamment et même Neville avait réussi, sa note de botanique rattrapant celle en potions.

Elle avait eu l'espoir que Weasley, au vu de sa nullité, soit renvoyé. Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir et cela aurait également des avantages. Son souffre-douleur serait toujours là l'année prochaine.

Rapidement, les dortoirs se vidèrent, tandis que les malles se fermaient. Elle avait bien demandé à Rogue s'il était possible de rester pendant ces vacances, mais il lui avait opposé une fin de non recevoir, dirons nous poliment.

Ainsi, lorsque les formulaires sur l'interdiction de la pratique de la magie à domicile furent distribués, le Poudlard Express les ramena trop rapidement vers Londres.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la barrière qui les séparait du monde des moldus, elle accéléra sans se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas voir tout le monde embrasser leurs parents. Même Lucius Malefoy adressa un fin sourire à son fils, avant de redevenir l'aristocrate impassible qu'il affectait d'être.

Les poings serrés, elle disparut le plus rapidement possible.

_" S'il y a un endroit qui conjugue à merveille l'art de l'homme avec celui de la nature, c'est bien celui-ci. A cet endroit, se joignent toutes les forces possibles. Les hommes ont donné tout leur talent pour bâtir ces murs et ces tours scintillantes sous les rayons du soleil miroitant dans l'eau. C'est ici que l'or est passé entre les mains et que le sang à coulé tant de fois. Mais c'est ici que le froid et la neige règnent en maître durant le glacial hiver, lorsque peu de gens osent encore sortir, pour braver la tempête. Pourtant, malgré la force de la nature, l'humanité domine cet endroit, comme toujours. [...] Je suis comme ça, moi aussi. Peu importe mon environnement, j'essaye de résister et de tenir bon. Cet endroit m'aide à réfléchir, je me sens bien ici."_

_Harmonie Potter, discussion avec Viktor Krum sur les murs du Kremlin, Moscou, le 22 décembre 1995._


	24. L'avertissement de Dobby

Bonsoir à tous.

Voici la suite des aventures d'Harmonie, avec le début de cette seconde année qui s'annonce palpitante. Si la trame des événements ne change pas trop, car tout ne dépend pas de Harmonie en elle même, ses actions auront de plus en plus de répercussions sur son environnement.

Merci à vous tous pour les reviews et votre fidélité.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : L'avertissement de Dobby**

Harmonie s'ennuyait comme un rat mort depuis qu'elle avait fini tous ses livres et qu'elle n'avait plus la possibilité d'en commander d'autres par hibou, à cause de la loi de protection du secret.

Cela faisait déjà près d'un mois qu'elle était rentrée et Poudlard lui manquait profondément, tout comme le monde magique. Au vu de sa situation administrative, elle était obligée de rester sept semaines ici, avant de pouvoir partir à Londres. Elle était prête à tout pour rester dans son monde pendant ces sept jours, quitte à se payer une chambre sur le chemin de Traverse.

En ce matin du 30 juillet, elle attendait sa lettre de Poudlard avec un petit pincement au cœur. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de courrier de la part de ses amis.

Ils auraient au moins pu lui écrire, puisqu'elle leur avait envoyé plusieurs lettres. C'était la moindre des politesses et elle ruminait sombrement.

Elle soupira en ouvrant la petite fenêtre de sa modeste chambre, afin d'aérer les draps tout en goûtant l'air frais de cette journée qui s'annonçait chaude. Elle laissa le vent frais agiter sa longue crinière brune, avant de se détourner de la vue imprenable sur le parc mal entretenu, ainsi que du mur d'enceinte qui séparait le bâtiment social des vieilles demeures victoriennes aux façades noircies par la pollution.

Machinalement, elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux qui avaient continué à pousser et cette allongement avait été sur toutes les lèvres depuis son retour.

Elle avait fait sensation, avec son aspect impressionnant. Ses cheveux se balançaient avec le vent, participant à son magnétisme naturel. Lorsqu'elle croisait les bras et qu'elle vous fixait avec un manque d'intérêt, elle arrivait à faire ressentir à son public qu'elle les trouvait pitoyables et elle parvenait surtout à instiller ce sentiment de domination en eux.

L'un des surveillants lui avait conseillé de couper les pointes fourchues de ses cheveux, mais un regard noir le fit taire. Personne ne touchait à ses cheveux, même s'ils étaient moches. Elle avait soigneusement coupé les pointes, afin de garder le plus de longueur possible. Elle n'était pas prête à changer de coiffure et celui qui s'attaquerait à cette crinière risquait gros. Elle tenait à les laisser pousser, c'était sa liberté et personne ne lui dirait quoi faire de son corps.

Luize Sanders, toujours aussi chauve qu'une boule de billard, avait même tenté de se venger durant une nuit. Sa cible était précisément la crinière noire de la jeune sorcière, qui aurait une drôle de surprise le lendemain.

Les portes des chambres n'étaient pas verrouillées à cause des mesures de sécurité et la chauve avait bravé le couvre-feu, trompant le vieil homme à moitié sourd qui patrouillait avec sa vieille lampe torche. La paire de ciseaux qu'elle avait dans ses mains était parfaitement aiguisée pour obtenir la vengeance parfaite.

Elle s'était faufilée dans les couloirs, pieds nus pour que le son de ses pas ne soit entendu par personne. Luize avait trouvé la chambre, ouvrant la porte qui ne grinçait plus grâce à un peu d'huile posée il y a plusieurs jours, avant de fermer la porte pour ne pas être surprise dans son acte. Un rictus haineux aux lèvres, elle s'apprêtait à massacrer la chevelure de la brune, lorsqu'un sifflement l'avait surprise.

La lumière s'alluma brusquement et la plus vieille resta figée devant la situation incongrue.

Harmonie s'était levée et fixait la paire de ciseaux, avant de regarder l'autre fille avec malveillance. Luize ne bougeait plus, tandis que Apos sifflait en s'enroulant autour du cou de la chauve.

- Bien, déclara Harmonie en saisissant la paire de ciseaux de la main tremblotante de Luize. On va discuter. Il est évident que tu vas fermer ta grande gueule sur ce qui s'est passé ici et que si tu parles de mon animal de compagnie, non seulement personne ne le trouvera et tu risquerais de te retrouver avec un morceau de ton corps en moins.

La brune bâillonna la chauve avec un morceau de ruban adhésif, que la brune fit passer tout autour de la tête de Luize, pour être certaine qu'il ne partirait pas, avant de glisser la lame dans le dos de Luize et de taillader sa verte de cuir. Rapidement, les loques furent jetées au sol, tandis que Apos continuait de la menacer et de la tenir en joue.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harmonie éteignit la lumière de sa chambre, tandis que le vieux gardien passait dans le couloir, son pas traînant et aisément reconnaissable l'ayant trahi dans sa ronde. Luize envisagea de gémir pour attirer son attention, ou même de frapper le mur du pied, mais elle se retint. Harmonie pourrait la tuer, elle et le vieux gardien en faisant passer ça pour une rixe entre Luize et le vieil homme. Elle avait le sentiment que ces yeux verts et obsédants cachaient une monstrueuse réalité meurtrière.

La brune sourit dans l'ombre, comme si elle avait saisi les pensées de son ennemie. Dans les deux cas, la chauve aurait payé très cher cette tentative d'agression.

Harmonie profita de l'absence du vieux gardien pour finir par démolir la tenue de nuit de Luize, avant de la mettre totalement nue. Imperturbable, la brune sortit un marqueur indélébile et commença à écrire une série d'insultes et de termes dégradants sur la moindre parcelle de peau, tout en fléchant soigneusement les parties les plus intéressantes de ce corps quasi adulte. Inspirée, elle dessina quelques créatures grotesques et hideuses, à des endroits parfaitement bien visibles, tout en s'amusant à barrer le pubis d'une croix rouge et d'indiquer avec une cruelle et débordante imagination : _Endroit en travaux, utilisez l'entrée arrière de secours._

La brune regarda son réveil et sourit. Le gardien allait finir sa ronde et partir se recoucher. Elle avait mémorisé les rondes et personne ne passait jamais dans l'escalier ouest, car bien trop éloigné des loges, celui que toutes les pensionnaires utiliseraient bientôt. Dans quelques heures, les adolescentes seraient levées de force par la stridente sonnerie, elles sortiraient toutes de leurs chambres et elles se retrouveraient dans le couloir conduisant à cet escalier.

Harmonie releva Luize, la forçant à se bouger et à coopérer, si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver victime d'une douloureuse neurotoxine. Aucun de ces idiots n'avaient compris que Apos, étant un python, ne possédait pas de venin. Elle n'allait pas les détromper de sitôt.

Le lendemain, le corps ligoté et scotché à la rampe de l'escalier de l'adolescente assommée serait vu par tout le monde. Luize était immobile, mais son corps courbé exposait bien ses atouts naturels, couverts de cibles, de flèches et d'injures rédigées en caractères gras, sans trahir l'écriture de la tortionnaire.

Harmonie se recoucha avec un sourire malsain. Jubilant d'avance, elle eut du mal à se rendormir.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle émergea très vite de son sommeil. Comme à son habitude, elle fut parmi les premières levées et croisa le regard mauvais de Beth la balafre. La blonde aux huit doigts se dépêcha de devancer la brune, alors que les autres filles émergeaient de leurs édredons. Le cri de Beth résonna alors rapidement et sortit toutes les autres de leur torpeur.

En moins de trente secondes, la blonde appela toutes les autres à venir voir et les plus rapides relayèrent l'information. Rapidement, tout le monde était attroupé, observant avec attention le spectacle qui s'étendait devant elles. Quelques flashs discrets prirent d'agréables images comme souvenirs.

Le personnel arriva plusieurs minutes après, détachant la chauve totalement humiliée, que quelqu'un avait tenté de détruire physiquement et moralement.

Comme d'habitude, la loi du silence prévalut. Harmonie ne fut jamais inquiétée de ses actes.

Au contraire, certaines personnes commencèrent à la féliciter secrètement et à essayer de jouer au petit chien avec elle.

La brune les darda de son regard froid, songeant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'une meute d'idiots à ses pieds.

Cependant, elle se ravisa bien vite.

Avoir une cour dévouée à ses ordres serait un atout. Même si elle gravitait autour de la hiérarchie en perpétuel changement, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'essayer de jouer ses cartes. Maintenant, celle qui connaissait parfaitement le jeu politique en place dans l'orphelinat allait donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Elle n'ébranlerait pas la hiérarchie en place, elle allait juste former son petit groupe forgé autour de son indépendance et elle négocierait l'extension du pacte tacite de non-agression à toute sa cour.

La brune observa soigneusement sa feuille, notant les rôles et les relations de chacun, avant de sélectionner ses futurs serviteurs, comme on faisait ses courses.

Finalement, elle avait choisi trois personnes parmi les exclues de la cour de Justina Dorens. Trois personnes qui lui devraient tout et qui n'auraient jamais rien réussi sans Harmonie.

Les faibles sont si faciles à manipuler.

Ainsi, chaque matin c'était désormais le même rituel.

Trois adolescentes aux âges variés, dont les cheveux étaient coupés au niveau de la nuque, ouvraient les portes du réfectoire, en encadrant leur chef.

Harmonie était bien plus petite, dépassée d'une bonne tête par ses gardiennes, mais elle avait le charisme et la puissance.

Ses trois gardes, toutes reconnaissables par leurs coiffures identiques, ainsi que par leurs vestes de cuir noir, l'encadraient à tout moment.

Lorsque la brune était à la bibliothèque, il y avait toujours l'une des gardiennes qui se chargeait de la surveiller. Elles restaient totalement fixes, obéissantes aux ordres de la brune.

D'ailleurs, Harmonie eut une idée lorsqu'elle feuilleta un livre de la vieille bibliothèque, entre deux ouvrages de magie.

- Constance, appela t-elle sans se retourner, convoque les autres. Il est temps que j'organise ma garde personnelle.

La rousse hocha la tête, avant de sortir. Les deux autres revinrent rapidement, saluant leur leader d'un signe de tête.

Harmonie se dirigea vers une pièce proche, dans laquelle deux pensionnaires se vernissaient les ongles. L'irruption de la brune les fit cesser toute activité et elles se figèrent, terrifiées.

- Cassez-vous, grogna la brune.

Le duo s'enfuit à toute jambes, abandonnant tout leur matériel. La brune jeta un coup de pied négligeant sur cet immonde vernis rouge qui se répandit sur le sol, avant de fermer la porte.

Elle s'installa sur une chaise, avant d'inviter les trois autres à faire de même.

- Si je vous ai convoquées, c'est parce que vous savez que pendant dix mois, je pars dans une école spécialisée. Pendant que je serais absente, il y a des choses que vous devrez faire. Il est hors de question que je doive tout recommencer à chaque rentrée.

La brune discuta avec ses gardes, leur parlant longuement et en secret. Personne ne sut ce qui s'était dit, mais au vu du sourire d'Harmonie, c'était de mauvaise augure. De très mauvaise augure.

Une fois ses ordres donnés et ayant la certitude qu'ils seraient suivis, la brune s'en retourna vers sa chambre miteuse, afin de s'étendre sur son lit.

L'ennui, c'est qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dessus.

Enfin, quelque chose, puisque cette créature ressemblait à un gobelin avec des ailes de chauve souris en guise d'oreilles et un long nez en trompette.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-elle avec froideur à cet invité indésirable.

- Je suis désolé, balbutia la créature, je suis Dobby, l'elfe de maison.

La petite créature tremblait, comme si elle allait à l'échafaud, mais la brune n'était pas patiente. Elle lui ordonna de dire tout ce qu'il avait à raconter.

- Dobby est venu mettre Harmonie Potter en garde, elle ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard ! Il y a un terrible complot, elle est en danger.

- Dobby, coupa t-elle, je dois y retourner, c'est là que se trouvent mes amis et ma place.

- Des amis qui n'ont rien écrit pendant tout l'été ?

La brune se demanda comment cette créature savait, mais la solution lui sembla trop évidente.

- Tu as mes lettres. Rends les moi sur le champ, ou je te tue.

- Dobby est habitué aux menaces de mort, dit-il en posant le paquet de courrier qu'il conservait dans son uniforme souillé, il en reçoit douze fois par jour chez ses maîtres. Mais cela ne change rien, Harmonie Potter sera en danger si elle retourne à Poudlard.

La brune réfléchit, afin de se débarrasser de l'horripilante créature.

- Dis-moi tout ce que tu peux, comme ça je saurais à quoi m'attendre et je ne risquerais pas ma vie bêtement. Si jamais tu réussis à me faire renvoyer, je meurs, lui dit-elle, tandis que les yeux ronds de la créature s'écarquillaient.

Harmonie se saisit d'un cutter, qu'elle plaça juste au dessus de son poignet.

- Tu sais, Poudlard est comme mon foyer. Si je ne peux plus vivre dans le monde sorcier, je me bute, dit-elle en faisant perler le sang, tandis que l'elfe semblait frappé d'horreur.

- Harmonie Potter ne doit pas faire ça ! couina t-il, désespéré. Si elle savait ce qu'elle représentait pour nous, lorsqu'elle a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres.

- J'ai de nouveau vaincu Voldemort l'an dernier, répondit-elle en gardant la lame près de son poignet. Maintenant, dis-moi si c'est lui qui est de nouveau derrière tout ça.

- Ce n'est pas encore lui, soupira énigmatiquement Dobby.

Harmonie réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de secouer la tête.

- Merci Dobby. Tu as pris un grand risque pour me prévenir. Je serais très prudente et si jamais tu en découvres plus, essayes de me contacter au plus vite. Je peux même essayer de te libérer, si tu me donnes le nom de ton maître.

La petite créature lâcha un nom, avant de se tordre les oreilles pour se punir.

- Arrêtes, ordonna t-elle sèchement, tandis que la bruyante créature cessait de se torturer. Maintenant, tu devrais y aller. Surtout, dit-elle avec un ton impérieux, fais toi discret pendant quelques temps. Personne ne doit rien savoir. S'il te plait, précisa t-elle alors que la créature la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Dobby disparut dans un petit éclat sonore, semblable à un bouchon de champagne qu'on faisait sauter.

Harmonie regarda l'endroit ou se trouvait la petite créature, avant de réfléchir intensément.

Il faudrait qu'elle demande de l'aide à Drago le jour où il ferait ses emplettes sur le chemin de Traverse.

_" La garde prétorienne est le nom que Harmonie donne à ses meilleurs hommes de main. Ces miliciens, composés à l'origine d'un noyau hétéroclite de personnes, la protègent et assurent ses arrières, tout en lui étant dévoués jusqu'au fanatisme. Malgré tout ce qu'on peut lui reprocher, ces hommes continuent de rester avec elle et de la servir fidèlement. Cette garde zélée jouit d'une confiance absolue de la part d'Harmonie et elle leur accorde de nombreuses faveurs. Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une force élitaire surentraînée et qui triomphe grâce à ses capacités, à cela s'ajoute le fait que ce corps spécial est fanatisé et dévoué à l'extrême, au point de préférer la mort à la reddition. [...] Cette force de sécurité restreinte était vraiment efficace et pas seulement faite pour l'apparat. Après constatation, leurs techniques de combat sont variées, extrêmement pointues et redoutables. Un seul de ces hommes peut faire face à plusieurs tireurs de baguette d'élite."_

_Pierre Lebreau, _Dictionnaire de la Grande Bretagne sorcière, _entrée _Prétoriens, _éditions Marley, première édition de 2030._


	25. Cupidité

Bonsoir à tous.

Je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre hier soir, en raison d'une charge de travail de plus en plus pesante. Je vous livre la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, même si je n'ai pas pu toutes y répondre, en raison d'un manque de temps.

Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre soutien.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Cupidité**

Harmonie détestait beaucoup de choses, c'est un fait que peu de gens ignorent.

Cependant, elle détestait le fait de devoir être obligée d'attendre sept semaines au minimum avant de pouvoir quitter son foyer d'accueil. Elle avait la possibilité d'y rester jusqu'à la veille du départ pour Poudlard, mais il fallait être totalement idiot pour songer qu'elle accepterait d'être coupée du monde magique plus longtemps que la loi moldue l'y obligeait.

Elle avait bien essayé de trouver un moyen de contourner ces dispositions, mais les textes étaient clairs et les autorités sorcières ne lui accorderaient pas de dérogation, puisqu'elle ne répondait pas aux critères nécessaires pour obtenir une émancipation.

Les jours se succédèrent donc lentement et Harmonie attendait avec une impatience mal contenue la date où elle pourrait enfin partir à Londres et prendre une chambre sur le chemin de Traverse.

Le jour où elle put enfin quitter cet endroit de miséreux, elle le fit sans regret. Valise à la main, elle se dépêcha de quitter sa chambre, sans adresser un mot au directeur qui vieillissait davantage à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher d'adresser quelques dernières recommandations à quelques unes de ses camarades récemment recrutées, en particulier à la plus âgée du trio.

Une course dans l'un des célèbres taxis noir plus tard, elle se retrouva face au vieux bar qui dissimulait l'entrée du monde magique. Dédaignant l'endroit toujours aussi sale que la dernière fois, elle se précipita vers l'arrière cour, jonchée de vieux sacs poubelles troués par les rats et qui laissaient pourrir leur contenu au soleil.

Une fois sur la grande artère du monde sorcier, Harmonie regarda distraitement les vieilles façades des boutiques, ne notant presque aucune modification depuis sa dernière visite. Elle ne s'attarda pas à s'immerger dans son monde, puisqu'elle avait fort à faire, notamment trouver une chambre. Il lui restait pas mal d'or sorcier et sa première destination fut l'hôtel luxueux que l'on trouvait près du beau quartier. C'était un bâtiment à la façade immaculée, percée de fenêtres rehaussées de dorures et aux volets repeints en des tons azurés, le tout étant mitoyen à la banque de Gringotts. Le choix de ce lieu était évident. Pour elle, il était hors de question de finir chez les miséreux du Chaudron Baveur, elle tenait à un minimum de standing. Elle préférait la froide et artificielle perfection à la chaleureuse et étroite ambiance des chambres du vieux pub.

Grâc à son or et à son nom, elle obtint une suite fort appréciable, magiquement agrandie et qui était plus vaste que le pavillon de ses défunts tuteurs, immolés dans le feu de la vengeance et de la haine. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin rangé ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre, la brune se dirigea vers Gringotts, afin de retirer un peu d'argent pour renflouer son sac, mais surtout pour négocier avec certaines personnes.

Lorsqu'elle pénétrait dans l'imposant hall de l'établissement, franchissant les lourdes portes de bronze, elle admirait toujours le luxueux plancher de marbre vert, ainsi que les lustres composés d'un assemblage de milliers de cristaux, avant de scruter les bougeoirs muraux d'airain finement ciselés en des formes animales, qui éblouissaient les visiteurs avec ce luxe tapageur.

Son regard perçant scruta l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans le grand hall, repérant les têtes connues dans la masse. Heureusement, l'heure était encore matinale et peu de gens étaient présents, contrairement à la cohue qui se bousculerait dans quelques heures.

Soupirant intérieurement à l'imbécillité de ceux qui s'y prenaient à la dernière minute et qui mettaient les autres en retard, elle repéra finalement la personne qu'elle recherchait. Les traits tirés et ridés du gobelin n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis son dernier passage et elle le reconnut facilement.

Approchant du bureau, elle s'avança en s'inclinant légèrement en avant. Elle détestait toutes ces flagorneries, car elle préférait les franches discussions qui dissimulaient menaces voilées et semblants de promesses, mais elle savait qu'elle devait composer avec les règles du jeu, tant qu'elle n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main.

- Conseiller Gripsec, appela t-elle poliment en le saluant formellement, je souhaiterais discuter de mes affaires, si votre temps est libre.

Le gobelin écarquilla brièvement les yeux, étonné à l'idée qu'un sorcier se soit souvenu de son nom, puis son coté banquier refit surface. Le temps c'était de l'argent, alors inutile de faire patienter cette cliente trop longtemps.

La créature à la peau olivâtre sourit intérieurement, guidant sa cliente vers un bureau privé. Elle avait déjà marqué un point par rapport aux autres sorciers, mais il n'aurait aucun scrupule à la piéger avec des contrats menant à un surendettement, voire à un asservissement, s'il en avait l'occasion. Malgré la célébrité de sa cliente, il était un serviteur du roi Ragnok et sa fidélité allait d'abord à son souverain et à la banque.

Cependant, le gobelin savait qu'elle avait du mordant. Dès que la brune posa ses fesses dans le fauteuil aux coussins pourpres, elle alla droit au but, .

- Conseiller, je suis au courant que je ne pourrais accéder au coffre des Potter avant ma majorité. Même si je ne peux les utiliser de moi même, je ne voudrais pas renoncer à ce que ça me rapporte. Après étude attentive des lois, j'ai trouvé un moyen de pouvoir utiliser ces fonds. Je veux faire appel à vos services pour que vous gériez ces fonds en mon nom.

- Donc, ajouta la créature aux dents acérées dont les yeux luisaient d'avidité, vous souhaiteriez que je sois un gérant temporaire. Les sorciers font rarement appel à nous, pourrais-je savoir ce qui motive votre choix ?

La brune répliqua que ses actifs avaient été en parfaite sécurité et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas se fier à Gringotts. Bien sûr, le fait qu'elle ne mentionna pas sa méfiance lors de sa première visite, ne passa pas inaperçue, tout comme le fait qu'elle ait insisté sur le fait que ses actifs aient été en sécurité _pour l'instant._ Le gobelin savait repérer les menaces sous-jacentes, il n'était pas arrivé à une haute position sociale en lançant des fleurs à ses concurrents.

- Cependant, poursuivit-elle en se penchant davantage, je ne suis pas une demeurée. Si j'accepte que vous récupériez une part des bénéfices, je veux qu'en cas de déficit, cette même part me soit remboursée par votre établissement.

Le gobelin négocia âprement, réussissant à diminuer cette part négative, sans toucher à son bénéfice net, à condition qu'elle ait son mot à dire dans les investissements réalisés par les gobelins. Toute transaction devrait alors être validée par sa signature personnelle, il n'y aurait pas de mandataire.

- J'aimerais que mes investissements se fassent en majorité dans le monde moldu, expliqua t-elle en donnant une liste de compagnies prometteuses, ainsi que d'autres victimes d'OPA récentes. Les transferts devront être faits via mon compte situé chez Standard Chartered, ainsi qu'un autre que j'aimerais voir rapidement ouvert chez le Credit Suisse Group.

Le gobelin hocha la tête. Gringotts ayant des succursales en Suisse et ayant un lien avec certaines banques moldues, il était aisé de profiter des avancées techniques des non sorciers. Ils ne comprenaient pas tout du fonctionnement électronique des transactions, mais au final, peu lui importait. Tant que l'argent circulait et rapportait, il ne se souciait pas du fonctionnement des transactions, ce que la brune savait parfaitement. Alors qu'il notifiait tout, il se saisit d'une liste manuscrite que la brune lui donna, avant de sourire en la parcourant du regard.

La créature finalisa les dossiers, avant de lui proposer de repasser dans l'après-midi, lorsque tous les documents seraient finalement prêts et qu'elle pourrait tout signer pour démarrer ses investissements.

Harmonie repassa effectivement à l'heure prévue, saluant tout aussi poliment son conseiller que lors de sa première visite. Elle resta cinq heures dans l'un des salons privés de l'établissement, le temps de relire attentivement chaque document, jusqu'à la plus petite ligne. Les parchemins rugueux contrastaient avec les papiers blanchis au chlore des établissements moldus, mais qu'importait. Tout était parfait pour le moment, alors qu'elle lançait l'opération _Cheval de troie, _première partie d'un plan plus ambitieux qu'elle nommait _Jus de betterave verte_.

- Vous savez, rappela Gripsec lorsqu'il récupéra les originaux des documents qu'elle venait de lui restiter, que vous devrez payer des impôts au ministère au sujet de vos bénéfices éventuels. En toute amitié, dit-il avec un rictus, je vous rappèle qu'il est d'usage fréquent d'éviter ces malheureuses formalités en offrant des cadeaux aux agents comptables des services du bureau de finance du Ministère. N'appelons pas ça des pots de vin, ce serait tellement grossier, mais je vous avertis que ces cadeaux sont parfois onéreux.

Harmonie réagit, mais pas de la façon imaginée par Gripsec. Elle ne fronça pas les sourcils, elle ne frappa pas du poing, elle ne serra pas l'accoudoir en y enfonçant ses ongles. Au contraire, son visage s'illumina et perdit toute trace de contrariété. Elle éclata de rire, mais ce son clair laissait percevoir une ambition dévorante, qui s'entendait mieux dans les derniers accords.

- Le Ministère n'a aucun moyen de le savoir, affirma t-elle. Les transactions dans le monde moldu sont du ressort du Ministère des Finances de la couronne, pas des scribouillards de Fudge. En ce qui concerne les impôts moldus sur les bénéfices dus aux transactions boursières, je remercie Margaret Thatcher pour la dérégulation financière, qui ne me couteront pas un penny ! Ensuite, ce qui se passe entre SC et le CSG ne regarde pas non plus le Ministère de la Magie. Pour finir, le seul moyen pour qu'ils comprennent que je les double, ce serait qu'ils aient connaissance des échanges entre Gringotts et mes comptes moldus. Au passage, j'ose espérer que ces transactions ne regardent que votre banque. Je crois savoir que vous êtes fiers de votre secret bancaire et j'estime que vous ferez honneur à votre réputation. Ce point ne devrait même pas se discuter, dit-elle avec force, vous avez un monopole que ces imbéciles vous ont donné il y a des siècles. Pour une fois que je peux bénéficier de leurs erreurs, je ne m'en priverais pas. Donc, personne ne saura rien. Dans le pire des cas, je risque une amende qui sera infime en comparaison du total, ainsi qu'une perte de confiance totale dans l'établissement responsable de la fuite.

Le gobelin sourit. Elle avait du cran et du répondant, il aimait ça. Très bien, ce contrat lui convenait, surtout qu'il pourrait faire également un beau bénéfice.

Les deux êtres, si différents d'aspect, mais si proches en raison de leur cupidité, se serrèrent la main. Si Harmonie grimaça intérieurement en sentant les griffes de l'humanoïde pénétrer sa paume, Gripsec eut la désagréable sensation de serrer la serre d'un cruel rapace,au cœur plus froid que le métal.

Harmonie le laissa gérer l'ensemble des documents, afin que son évasion fiscale soit prête rapidement. Elle avait d'autres choses à accomplir aujourd'hui.

La créature verrouilla alors son bureau et sourit avec délectation. C'était rare de voir un plan aussi bien préparé par un sorcier. Peut être que ces idiots qui s'estimaient tellement supérieurs aux moldus se trompaient sur le compte de leurs homologues qui les avaient dépassés depuis longtemps. Enfin, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il en profiterait plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Grâce aux résultats qu'il obtiendrait, il serait le seul à connaître le mécanisme dans ses moindres détails et il pourrait négocier une promotion interne dans l'établissement.

La brune se retira finalement dans sa chambre d'hôtel, après avoir retiré sa commande chez Tissard et Brodette, le couturier le plus cher, spécialisé dans les tissus rares et hors de prix.

Rangeant ses vêtements d'un coup de sa seconde baguette magique, celle qui n'avait pas la trace, elle se pencha sur ses nouveaux documents. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire et cette semaine ne serait pas de trop. Heureusement, elle avait déjà fait l'acquisition de tous ses livres, y compris ceux de Lockhart.

Elle les avait rapidement feuilletés et ils étaient rempli d'erreurs et de détails chronologiques qui ne concordaient pas. Les méthodes utilisées étaient les bonnes, mais il semblerait qu'il ait modifié la chronologie des faits. Un texte faisait référence à une pleine lune, mais après consultation, ce jour-là était une demi-lune. Un autre traitait d'une goule de type iridescente, alors que ces êtres ne sortaient pas de terre en hiver. Ainsi, ayant constaté ces manipulations qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer, elle avait au moins une certitude. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'emporter ces ramassis mensongers avec elle. La paresseuse dissimulée en elle savait parfaitement que Hermione et Drago auraient bien un livre pour deux.

La dernière semaine de Harmonie avait été très occupée. Tandis que des Gryffondor, les mêmes idiots que l'an dernier, s'agglutinaient désormais autour d'une vitrine abritant un Nimbus 2001, elle se faufila discrètement vers l'allée des Embrumes. L'accès, surveillé discrètement par des Aurors en civil dissimulés derrière l'exemplaire de la gazette du jour, conduisait vers le quartier le plus mal famé. On trouvait de tout, à condition d'y mettre le prix ou de connaître les bons mots de passe qui permettaient de reconnaître les bons clients au milieu des agents sous couverture. Une cape d'invisibilité facilitait également grandement les choses, elle devait le reconnaître, même si elle ne l'abritait pas des sorts de détection.

On pouvait même rencontrer des gens fort intéressants y faire des trafics divers dont elle notait les échanges, histoire qu'il y ait quelque chose d'intéressant à obtenir.

Même si l'on ne pouvait faire chanter les gens, ou du moins pas sans prendre le risque de toucher à un trop gros poisson, on pouvait toujours se fournir discrètement. C'est fou comme une cape dissimulant votre visage, tandis qu'un serpent dans votre manche et quelques mots en Fourchelang étaient efficaces, ravivant de mauvais - ou de bons - souvenirs chez certains.

La jeune fille évitait cependant de rester trop longtemps dans l'allée des Embrumes, notamment en raison de la nature des personnes fréquentant les lieux. Tous ces types louches, ces assassins discrets qu'on pouvait louer facilement, insinuaient en elle un sentiment de danger qui s'amplifiait lorsqu'elle approchait de certaines ruelles sombres. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout de rester trop longtemps dans ce coupe-gorge. A force de fréquenter les lieux, elle pourrait attirer l'attention de gens peu recommandables. Elle pouvait servir de cible facile et elle ne tenait pas à finir comme ces junkies, accrocs à la poussière de fée, travaillant dans des bordels pour se payer leurs doses.

Elle n'avait quasiment rien acheté dans l'allée, surtout pas de choses compromettantes. Elle avait surtout observé et écouté. Pour l'heure, elle attendait de pouvoir croiser Drago et son père. Elle voulait les accueillir dans sa chambre d'hôtel, là ou les suites de luxe convenaient parfaitement à un aristocrate.

Tout respirait la richesse et exhalait le pouvoir, puisqu'elle avait réaménagé la pièce, de façon à ce que quelque soit l'endroit ou il regarde, Lucius se trouve face à un portrait de la brune.

Après avoir reçu une invitation formelle et respectueuse, il avait du venir jusque dans le bureau provisoire de Harmonie, avançant sous son regard inquisiteur, mis d'office en position d'infériorité.

Intérieurement, il fulminait, mais il admirait également la subtile manipulation. Potter semblait prendre ses marques dans la société ou elle s'intégrerait finalement. Cependant, il restait un lord, sans parler d'être un Malefoy, et on ne l'impressionnait pas si aisément.

Drago resta hors de la pièce durant deux longues heures et ses tentatives d'écoute à la serrure ne donnèrent rien. Des charmes avaient été discrètement placés par la seconde baguette de la brune, le laissant profondément frustré.

Quand Lucius Malefoy ressortit de la pièce luxueuse, son visage affichait une expression indéchiffrable.

Drago sut qu'il ne tirerait aucune information, les rares fois ou il avait vu son père ainsi s'étaient soldées par des contrats si secrets, qu'il n'en avait jamais rien su. Même en tant que héritier de la noble et ancienne maison, son père cachait quelques éléments au futur lord. Former son successeur passait également par l'apprentissage de vérités dissimulées et Drago devrait obtenir l'information par lui même.

Lorsque Lucius fut certain de ne plus être vu de la brune, il s'autorisa un sourire satisfait, vite remplacé par son air impassible.

Il devait encore se débarrasser de cet encombrant journal et qui de mieux que la fille de son vieil ennemi pour servir de bouc émissaire ?

Lucius ignorait encore une chose.

Le moindre de ses faits et gestes avait été discrètement épié par la brune dissimulée sous sa cape. S'il y a bien une chose qui intéresse Harmonie au plus haut point, c'est bien la découverte de nouvelles formes de magie.

On ne lui ferait pas croire que ce livre noir, dégageant une imperceptible vapeur sombre, était un simple cahier d'écolier.

_"Quel que soit le camp qui gagnera cette guerre, je suis sûr d'une seule chose. On a choisi le mauvais camp, car les véritables vainqueurs sont ceux qui restent en vie. Je crois bien que c'est la fin. Ravi de t'avoir connu."_

_Un Auror à Azkaban, quelques instants après l'arrivée de Voldemort sur l'île, 20 février 1996._


	26. Recrutement

Bonsoir à tous !

Je sais que certains trouvent que l'histoire avance lentement, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour mettre l'intrigue en place. Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'intrigue est bien prête et en train d'être rédigée.

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, avec l'arrivée à Poudlard des nouveaux élèves.

Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Recrutement**

Pour Harmonie Potter, revenir à Poudlard était un peu comme rentrer à la maison. C'était l'endroit ou elle se sentait chez-elle, qu'elle quittait à contrecœur deux mois par an pour ce triste foyer aux murs sombres et dégradés.

Cela pouvait sembler idiot et incompréhensible pour beaucoup, mais elle aimait le château. C'était le premier endroit ou elle avait été accepté et dans lequel ses capacités n'étaient pas vues comme une abomination. Elle savait aussi que plus d'une personne appréciait de retourner dans cet endroit et d'échapper à leur environnement familial parfois trop rigide.

D'ailleurs, son trajet vers la gare de King's Cross avait été très calme et sans la moindre accroche. Le chemin de Traverse et l'hôtel de luxe qu'elle occupéit était situé à une appréciable proximité de la gare et il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes de marche pour s'y rendre.

La brune aimait bien se détendre un bref moment en flânant dans les rues de la capitale britannique, admirant les bâtiments victoriens qui se dressaient dans le quartier de St Pancras, héritage d'un immense empire ayant conquis un cinquième de la planète, mais dont la gloire passée s'observait avec les tags et les dépôts noirâtres de pollution qui s'étalaient sur les briques. Harmonie passa rapidement devant un antiquaire et un pressing, tout en appréciant cette promenade qui lui dégourdissait les jambes, avant de prendre le train pour des heures. Elle aurait pu utiliser une pincée de poudre de cheminette depuis son hôtel pour arriver sur le quai, mais elle pouvait se déplacer par elle même et n'avait pas envie de passer trop de temps sur le quai à attendre le train écarlate..

Arrivée devant la grande porte de King's Cross, elle constata que la gare n'avait pas changée, avec sa façade de béton sobre surmontée d'une horloge, qui contrastait avec le style néoclassique de St Pancras, dont les flèches ornées de crucifix s'élevaient vers les cieux. La jeune sorcière observa l'horloge, avant de régler sa montre qui avançait. Calmement, elle reprit son chariot transportant ses valises, loué à l'hôtel qui le récupérerait sur le quai secret, avant de franchir les portes de la gare dont les verrières étaient plus crasseuses d'année en année. A proximité, l'odeur de friture d'un kébab tenu par un turc en train de nettoyer sa cuisine lui redonna envie de manger, même si son petit déjeuner datait d'une heure à peine.

La brune se dépêcha d'entrer dans la gare, un döner kébab et des frites soigneusement emballées dans une barquette, avant de se frayer un chemin au milieu de moldus qui se dépêchaient de rejoindre le train en partance pour Cardiff, ainsi que d'un groupe folklorique d'Ecossais en kilt qui jouaient de la cornemuse. Rapidement, elle trouva le célèbre mur de briques qui dissimulait la voie secrète pour Poudlard. Harmonie se retrouva sur la voie n°9 3/4 et essaya de repérer des têtes connues. Le quai était encore assez peu fréquenté, les gens arriveraient au dernier moment, comme toujours.

Harmonie monta calmement dans l'un des wagons et s'installa dans un compartiment désert et y prit ses aises, avant de commencer à manger. D'un coup de baguette, le pain fourré à la viande et qui suintait de graisse était à bonne température, alors qu'elle trempait ses frites salées dans de la mayonnaise. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait manger moldu, et autrement que les plats industriels de son foyer d'accueil, elle allait se faire plaisir.

A force d'épier à travers la vitre de son compartiment qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le quai, elle repéra quelques têtes monter dans le train. Nott, Greengrass, Bones et Longdubat. Pas de quoi faire la fête, mais elle irait les voir et essayer de réunir son groupe dans le même compartiment et de préférence, celui qu'elle occupait.

La brune s'étala dans le vaste compartiments et organisa ses affaires, avant de saisir sa baguette d'aubépine et d'envoyer de petits oiseaux en papier contenant quelques invitations.

Sans grande surprise, ses invités répondirent tous à son appel et s'installèrent dans le compartiment qu'elle avait trouvé.

La jeune fille manipulatrice avait sorti un grand assortiment de bonbons et de jus de citrouille, appâtant les autres qui se laissaient manipuler par leur estomac. Un ventre bien rempli avait tendance à mettre dans de bonnes dispositions.

Rapidement, ses autres proches la rejoignirent et avant même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, le train quittait Londres et filait à toute vitesse dans la campagne, dépassant des bovins et des moutons qui paissaient paisiblement.

Les conversations du groupe étaient banales, tournant généralement autour des vacances. Chacun racontait comment ces deux mois étaient passés de façon trop rapide, tandis que la brune écoutait sans trop intervenir. Elle aimait en savoir plus sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle restait également en retrait car ses vacances avaient été studieuses, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de partir.

Lorsque Hermione lui demanda sur un ton léger où avait-elle été, la Serpentard lui adressa un regard noir, le temps que la née-moldue ne se morde la lèvre en comprenant sa bourde.

- J'ai bossé et j'ai fais nos devoirs de vacances, rien de plus, déclara Harmonie alors que Blaise levait les yeux au ciel.

- Et après, c'est moi qu'on qualifie de rat de bibliothèque, siffla Hermione en se resservant en caramels mous.

- J'ai aussi fait quelques achats, déclara la brune pour la contredire. Un peu de shopping n'était pas de refus, expliqua t-elle en faisant référence à ses habits moldus de moyenne qualité, qu'elle remplaçait par des habits décontractés pour ses sorties et par des costumes précieux lorsqu'elle était en réunion.

Drago se souvenait bien de cet habit blanc qu'elle avait revêtu lors de la rencontre avec son paternel. Harmonie était belle dans son tailleur et son pantalon, mêmes moldus, mais impeccablement coupés et qui contrastait avec ses chaussures de daim et ses longs cheveux sombres dont quelques mèches glissaient sur sa poitrine plate, alors que sa veste laissait voir une chemise blanche fermée d'une cravate argentée.

Cependant, même s'il la trouvait belle, il y avait une chose sur laquelle il pouvait la charrier.

- T'as oublié d'acheter un peigne, ajouta Drago avec sarcasme.

La brune fronça légèrement un sourcil, avant d'avoir un sourire amusé et également moqueur, surprenant Neville qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle fronce davantage ses sourcils bien fournis et qu'elle fasse une subtile allusion à une certaine dilapidation d'un héritage familial en pots de gel.

Subitement, plusieurs roux passèrent dans le couloir. L'un d'eux hurlait et s'éloignait de jumeaux qui avaient du "emprunter" la tarentule de Lee Jordan. Depuis le compartiment, on voyait leurs vêtements usagés et le plus jeune avait d'ailleurs une baguette si vieille que le crin de licorne s'effilochait et sortait à l'extrémité.

- Pathétique, siffla Drago entre ses dents. Les Weasley sont des sang-pur, mais ils nous déshonorent. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils arrêtent de refuser l'argent qu'on pourrait leur donner, à cause de leur stupide fierté.

- Tu le trouverais où cet argent ? demanda la brune, intéressée à l'idée de ramasser de l'argent.

Les autres proposèrent diverses idées, plus ou moins saugrenues, alors que Hermione regardait son amie avec tristesse. Il semblait que tout ce qui intéressait Harmonie était l'argent et le savoir, les deux mamelles du pouvoir. Il n'y avait donc de la place pour rien d'autre en elle ? Ce cœur ne battait-il donc qu'au rythme des pulsions d'une haine autodestructrice et d'ambitions sans bornes ?

Hermione se recentra sur leur débat en cours, alors que Drago semblait avoir oublié la présence de la née-moldue et se lançait dans une diatribe enflammée.

- On créerait une taxe sur les nés-moldus pour assister les sorciers en détresse et ça passerait facilement. On pourrait même tout leur rafler si on jouait bien, avec des mesures pour la sûreté de l'Etat qui augmenterait le pouvoir du Ministère au détriment de ceux du Magenmagot.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard.

- Excellente idée, ajouta t-elle avec sarcasme. Comme ça, les nés-moldus partiront et iront enrichir d'autres pays et la Grande Bretagne magique stagnera. Ca, dit-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, c'est le meilleur des cas. Sinon, tu obtient une armée de miséreux, qui traînent dans les rues et qui n'auront pas le moindre scrupule à descendre le moindre sorcier qui passera pour le dépouiller.

Tous les ingrédients d'une bonne guerre civile, songea la brune, tandis que Drago pâlissait. A quoi bon avoir un manoir fortifié si l'on devait y rester, reclus pour sauver sa vie, car son propre monde était devenu dangereux ?

La conversation dévia sur les cartes de chocogrenouilles, que tout le monde semblait collectionner, alors que Zabini se plaignait d'obtenir un quinzième Dumbledore. Il ne lui manquait qu'une carte, la rarissime Ptolémée, mais il n'avait qu'une chance sur trente millions de tomber dessus lorsqu'il ouvrait un paquet.

Soudainement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harmonie se retint de crier pour envoyer l'importun se faire voir chez les Grecs et d'un geste de baguette, la brune ouvrit la porte avant de recevoir un violent flash qui l'éblouit.

Encore sonnée, elle n'entendit que partiellement le jeune garçon blond gazouiller.

- Salut ! s'écria le garçon qui tenait encore son appareil photo. Je suis Colin Crivey ! J'ai tout lu de toi !

- Hélas, soupira t-elle en lui arrachant l'appareil photo des mains et en détruisant la pellicule avec un Incendio vite maîtrisé. Je déteste les fanboys et les paparazzi. Si tu veux faire connaissance avec moi, ne te fies pas aux livres et intéresses-toi à qui je suis.

- Tu es la Survivante, c'est évident ! s'écria t-il.

La brune blasée ne répondit même pas et lui referma la porte au nez, avant de s'asseoir en soupirant. Elle se sentit légèrement déprimée à l'idée que quoi qu'elle fasse pour les autres, elle resterait un objet pour les sorciers, un trophée.

Avant même que quelqu'un puisse dire un mot de réconfort, on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

Harmonie releva la tête, rejetant ses mèches noires derrière son cou gracile et bondit, prête à ensorceler Colin. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle s'immobilisa vite. Une petite fille rousse avec des tâches de rousseur la regardait avec appréhension.

- Bonjour, rougit-elle au point que ses tâches de rousseur ne disparaissent. Je suis Ginny Weasley et, euh, je voulais faire connaissance et ...

Au moins, songea la brune, elle ne se comportait pas comme la pire des fangirls et elle avait quelques manières.

Les autres membres du compartiment guettaient la scène avec intérêt, en particulier Hannah Abbott et Théodore Nott, qui attendaient de voir comment la sociopathe réagirait.

Harmonie l'invita à entrer et à s'asseoir dans le compartiment, à la grande surprise de Drago Malefoy et de Neville Londubat. La rousse écarlate hésita, en raison de la présence de deux Serpentard, mais son idole était si proche d'elle, que ses réticences disparurent rapidement.

Les deux jumeaux Weasley, qui avaient observé la scène depuis le compartiment d'en face sourirent discrètement. Eux aussi avaient hâte de voir que la petite dernière ferait en compagnie de Harmonie. Lorsque leur plus jeune frère leur demanda ou était Ginny, ils affirmèrent qu'elle avait changé de wagon et qu'il devrait vérifier ailleurs. Le rouquin jura et ne vérifia même pas le compartiment le plus proche. Fred et George savaient que Ron pouvait réagir comme un crétin quand il s'y mettait.

A l'intérieur du compartiment occupé par la Confrérie de Minuit et ses relations diverses, Drago fit tout son possible pour ne pas cataloguer d'office la jeune Weasley. Elle n'avait pas encore été répartie et pouvait se révéler intéressante.

Harmonie en était venue à la même conclusion et elle essayait de faire parler la plus jeune. Elle ne l'intégrerait pas d'office à la Confrérie, comme elle n'avait pas accepté d'autres personnes pourtant présentes ici, mais elle ne la rejetterait pas d'office.

- Ginny, questionna Neville, sais-tu dans quelle maison tu voudrais aller ?

- Je pensais Gryffondor, comme mes frères, mais je ne sais pas vraiment. Je veux dire que je ne sais pas ce que penserait ma mère si je ne suivais pas la tradition.

La rousse bafouilla et s'embourba dans des explications, avant d'être coupée par Susan Bones.

- Tu sais, le Choixpeau décidera ce qui te convient le mieux. Ne t'inquiètes pas si tu ne vas pas à Gryffondor. Cela signifie qu'il aura vu quelque chose en toi qui vaille la peine de te mettre ailleurs.

Hermione acquiesça, avant d'ajouter que si elle voulait aller ailleurs, afin de montrer qu'elle n'était pas juste une Weasley de plus, elle n'aurait qu'à demander d'être classée dans une autre maison.

- Tant que tu te révèles intéressante, déclara la brune qui essuya ses nouvelles lunettes à la monture carrée, qu'elle avait fait changer durant l'été, je te laisserais une place près de moi. Maintenant, il faut que tu saches que je déteste certaines choses.

Les huit élèves discutèrent entre eux pendant une autre heure, en un joyeux brouhaha ou l'on entendait parler de sujets très variés et ou tout le monde s'incrustait dans la conversation qui l'intéressait, tout en dévalisant la vieille dame qui transportait un chariot de confiseries et de boissons fraîches.

Malheureusement, il fallut que Ron Weasley vienne gâcher l'ambiance, en compagnie de ses deux idiots d'amis. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fit face à un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il rougit en voyant sa sœur, calée entre Granger et Potter.

- Ginny ! éclata t-il en vociférant, tu n'as pas honte ? Sors d'ici immédiatement, tu n'as pas à traîner avec ces gens !

Il attrapa le bras de sa sœur sans la moindre douceur, essayant de la faire partir de force, mais la poigne de Blaise enserra le poignet du roux.

- Elle est assez grande pour choisir ou elle veut s'installer, coupa froidement Zabini. Nous t'avons déjà fait comprendre ce qu'on pensait de tes stéréotypes, dit-il en lançant un léger coup d'œil à Drago, alors maintenant, tu sors.

Crabbe et Goyle, qui étaient en dehors du compartiment et qui devaient faire le service d'ordre furent vite attirés par le raffut et se placèrent derrière le roux, menaçants.

- Il faut que tu saches, ajouta Harmonie, que si tu es encore intact et que nous t'avons épargné les habituelles insultes, c'est par égard envers ta sœur. Maintenant, ne pousses pas notre patience à bout.

Le rouquin se retira de mauvaise grâce, tout en ajoutant qu'il en réfèrerait à sa mère.

Etrangement, lorsqu'il grommela cette phrase, plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers Drago et ricanèrent légèrement.

Le blond haussa les épaules, en plein dans le déni, réaffirmant qu'il ne voyait aucun point commun entre la brique et lui même. C'est vrai qu'il ne se plaignait pas à sa mère, lui.

Les rires ne firent que s'intensifier après cela.

Cependant, le voyage tirait à sa fin, alors que le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps.

Comme l'année précédente, les nouveaux venus étaient guidés par Hagrid vers le lac, tandis que Rusard amenait les autres élèves vers des diligences dont la peinture sombre s'écaillait par endroits.

La brune sembla être la seule à remarquer les chevaux squelettiques et ailés qui tiraient les diligences, mais elle ne le fit pas remarquer aux autres. Inutile de se singulariser davantage en remarquant ces étranges animaux à la robe noire comme le charbon et aux yeux aussi écarlates que les feux de l'enfer.

Les quatre maisons se regroupèrent selon leur blason, scindant temporairement la Confrérie de Minuit, même si ses membres se réuniraient bientôt sous leur nouvel emblème.

Les anciens élèves de Poudlard étaient tous réunis dans la Grande Salle, attendant le début du banquet de bienvenue.

C'était assez amusant de se dire que l'année dernière, elle était une nouvelle sorcière et que maintenant, elle avait l'impression d'être une ancienne de l'école. Enfin, elle avait encore beaucoup à découvrir.

Mais en attendant, elle attendait de voir à quoi ressemblait les nouveaux.

Les nouveaux élèves étaient aussi stressés qu'elle le fut jadis, lors de sa répartition de l'année dernière.

Elle ne remarqua pas beaucoup d'élèves intéressants. D'ailleurs, la chose la plus intéressante à faire était de deviner ou ils allaient finir. Certains professeurs semblaient même parier discrètement sur la répartition.

La personne qui l'intéressait le plus, la jeune Weasley, était justement la dernière à être appelée. On dirait bien que quelqu'un voulait lui enseigner la patience.

McGonagall continua la cérémonie, imperturbable, lorsqu'elle en vint au nom de Weasley Ginevra.

L'élève en question s'avança et le Choixpeau commença à chercher. La rousse effrayée scruta les environs, en particulier les deux tables les plus opposées. D'un coté, ses frères la fixaient avec des sourires sincères, tandis que de l'autre, Harmonie Potter l'observait avec intérêt.

La rousse hésita, de même que le Choixpeau, mais au final, l'artefact fit son choix.

_" La famille, les amis, tous ces liens nous renforcent et nous affaiblissent en même temps. Grâce à ces liens, bien plus importants que ceux entre membres d'une même maison, nous avons trouvé une raison de nous battre, plus forte que tout, mais cela nous ajoutait également des points faibles. Enfin, je protège mes proches et je les défends bien. [...] Le dernier à avoir eu l'idée stupide de s'attaquer à ceux qui m'importent ont été déchiquetés par mon sort de Chauve-Furie. Sans Harmonie, Fred, George, Drago, Neville ou Luna, je doute que j'aurais pu trouver la force d'affronter les Mangemorts."_

_Ginevra Weasley, _Souvenirs de Guerre, _éditions Fleury, 2015, p. 569_


	27. Le serpent, la belette et le playboy

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici le chapitre suivant, paru avec une journée d'avance. Je vous remercie de votre soutien et de vos reviews, ça me motive vraiment pour écrire la suite. La seconde année est presque bouclée dans sa version initiale.

Bref, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Le serpent, la belette et le playboy**

La tension devenait palpable dans la Grande Salle. En fait, elle était telle qu'on aurait presque pu la couper au couteau.

Ginevra était la dernière personne à devoir être répartie et de mémoire d'homme, jamais aucun Weasley n'avait mis tant de temps à être envoyé dans sa maison.

L'accroc servant de bouche au vieux Choixpeau s'ouvrait et se refermait, comme si le couvre chef hésitait. Finalement, il prit sa décision et un mot en sortit.

- Serpentard, annonça alors l'artefact.

Immédiatement, de nombreux yeux ronds fixèrent la rousse qui se recroquevillait en tentant de disparaître sous sa cape. Rogue et les autres membres de la famille étaient les plus surpris, mais ce silence fut rompu par les applaudissements formels de la brune.

Ronald Weasley hurla qu'il y avait erreur, mais une décision du Choixpeau était incontestable et le regard foudroyant de McGonagall l'invita fortement à se taire et se rasseoir très rapidement, s'il ne voulait pas passer le mois prochain en retenue.

Alors que tout le monde se concentrait sur le plus jeune garçon de la famille, Ginny se déroba aux regards et se glissa chez les serpents, sa maison, comme l'indiquait le liseré sur sa robe et le blason sur sa poitrine. Certaines personnes irréfléchies étaient furieuses, mais beaucoup s'interrogeaient sur le fait qu'une Weasley parvenait enfin à entrer dans la noble maison de Serpentard.

- Bravo, la félicita calmement Drago, tu pourras nous montrer que tu vaux mieux que ton imbécile de frère.

- En même temps, tu ne places pas la barre très haut, persifla Harmonie. Il est niais au possible.

La rousse haussa les épaules. C'était peut être son frère, mais elle devait tout de même admettre qu'il était vraiment bouché lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

Elle espérait au fond d'elle même qu'elle ne serait pas forcée à lui faire du mal, mais elle en doutait. La voix de la raison en elle-même, lui soufflait qu'elle devrait affronter son frère, tôt ou tard.

Heureusement, elle ne devrait pas se tourmenter l'esprit avec cette question pour le moment. Avec la fin du dîner de rentrée, elle suivait son préfet et se rendait vers sa salle commune en compagnie de ses nouveaux camarades. Par instinct de protection, elle se rapprocha de Harmonie et de son groupe. Drago était en pleine discussion avec Blaise, tandis que les deux gardes du corps du blond faisaient en sorte qu'un espace de sécurité bien visible, d'un bon mètre, protège leur patron.

Les élèves se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune et Adrian Pucey, toujours préfet depuis qu'il avait obtenu cette position il y a deux ans, leur tint peu ou prou le même discours que l'an dernier.

Le problème majoritaire, celui qui revenait chaque année, était bien évidemment la répartition des dortoirs. Comme chaque année, il fallait savoir s'affirmer pour choisir la chambre que l'on désirait. Il valait mieux avoir de quoi assurer ses ambitions et ne pas s'attaquer à une proie trop grosse, au risque de ne plus être crédible et de perdre sa place dans la maison.

Drago s'octroya de nouveau la grande chambre au lit de dimension royale, décorée de nombreux motifs royaux aux armoiries de Salazar Serpentard, affichant un air arrogant qui signalait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser les relations de son père pour pourrir la vie de ses ennemis.

La brune déposa tranquillement sa malle dans la chambre qu'elle occupait depuis l'année dernière, sans même attendre une quelconque revendication. Son serpent glissa depuis le dessous de sa cape, comme s'il lui servait de queue, sifflant en les observant. Apos avait bien grandi depuis l'année dernière et c'était visible par tous.

Harmonie avait discrètement sorti sa baguette, la camouflant dans sa manche. Discrètement, elle pointa une personne avec qui elle avait eu des problèmes l'an dernier et qui avait pour l'instant échappé à sa colère. Lorsque Greengrass ouvrit sa bouche et commença à parler, décidant qu'elle voulait la petite chambre d'Harmonie, la brune était déjà passée à l'action.

- Radium Ignis, siffla la brune en frappant Daphné Greengrass au ventre, tant qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Un éclat orangé frappa la blonde au ventre, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance et lui laissant une marque rosée sur le ventre.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? grimaça t-elle en pleurant sous l'onde de chaleur que Harmonie n'avait même pas concentrée.

- Pour notre problème l'an passé que je n'avais toujours pas réglé, mais aussi parce que tu allais ouvrir ta gueule pour m'ennuyer. Maintenant, quelqu'un d'autre conteste t-il ma décision ?

Un silence de mort accueillit sa déclaration. La brune sourit et attendit de voir la suite des événements. Comment les choses allaient-elles se passer entre les autres ?

Harmonie s'installa dans un fauteuil, observant Nott et Zabini faire un échange discret avant de se diriger vers leurs nouvelles chambres.

Ginny Weasley ne savait pas vraiment ou se mettre et elle hésitait à intervenir. Malheureusement pour elle, les autres n'allaient pas l'attendre et se répartissaient les chambres. Ginny n'avait pas envie de se retrouver sans pièce pour dormir et elle ne tenait pas à servir de bouche trou en compagnie de ses aînées qui la terroriseraient ou la violenteraient, faisant de sa vie un enfer.

- Potter, demanda t-elle faiblement, est-ce que je pourrais partager ta chambre ? J'ai peur des autres.

- A une condition, répliqua la brune, chuchotant à l'oreille de la rousse.

Ginny Weasley devint pâle, avant de préférer choisir de défier Millicent Burlstrode pour obtenir une chambre pas trop mal placée. L'espèce de demi troll, courroucée par la déclaration de duel, n'utilisa même pas sa baguette et plaqua la rousse au sol, lui faisant une clé de bras. Maîtrisée, Ginny commença à tenter de se débattre, mais son adversaire enserra la gorge de la rouquine de son bras musclé.

Ginny se débattit, les larmes aux yeux, mais elle était bien moins forte que Millicent. Elle avait été vaincue de façon pitoyable, à la moldue. Pour des sang-pur, c'étaient des actes humiliants, voire insultants.

La rousse, qui commençait à suffoquer, saisit sa baguette de sa robe et se dégagea d'un Flipendo bien placé. Même si elle était seulement une première année, elle savait quelques bases. On ne grandissait pas dans une fratrie de sept personnes sans avoir des bases en magie.

Ginny toussa, avalant l'air avec avidité. Elle se releva rapidement, essuyant son visage couvert de larmes et pointa sa baguette vers la fille aux épaules carrées, rejetant une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille.

- Je gagne, Burlstrode, dit-elle avec une voix calme. Je vais prendre ta place avec Davis et Greengrass. Y a t-il contestation ?

Comme personne ne parla, Higgs valida ce choix, avant de faire un geste qui fit sortir la malle de Burlstrode hors de son ancienne chambre. La fille au menton carré serra les poings, contenant sa rage. La seule place qui lui restait était le petit placard à balais, car les autres ne la laisseraient pas dormir dans la salle commune. Personne ici n'aime voir de pouilleux dans l'espace public.

- Burlstrode, siffla Pansy, il reste une place chez nous. Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit.

Le visage ingrat de l'élève sans chambre sembla s'illuminer de gratitude et elle s'humilia en balbutiant quelques remerciements à sa sauveuse.

Ginny la regarda avec un pincement au cœur, avant de chasser ses sentiments et de prendre possession de sa nouvelle chambre. Elle observa les lieux avec attention, trouvant rapidement ses marques dans l'espace. La chambre n'était pas si mal et elle avait déjà commencé à échanger quelques banalités avec ses autres colocataires.

Tracey Davis, curieuse et intéressée, regarda Ginny ouvrir sa malle, à l'affût d'un élément de pression intéressant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de réfréner son défaut et posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis un moment.

- Dis-moi, Weasley, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as refusé l'offre de Potter ?

La rousse frissonna légèrement, avant de se retourner vers sa nouvelle camarade de chambre.

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, dit-elle avec un air sérieux. Je t'assures, ajouta t-elle avec un ton effrayé tandis que l'adolescente aux yeux bleus foncés insistait, il y a des choses que je ne dirais pas.

Ginny rangea ses affaires dans sa belle armoire d'acajou sculpté à la main, avant de bailler. Elle se changea rapidement, tentant de cacher un accroc à sa vieille chemise de nuit, avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, les emplois du temps furent distribués et la brune fronça les sourcils. McGonagall en début de matinée, suivie de Flitwick. Le travail allait donc tomber dès les premières heures. Au moins, elle aurait le temps de travailler un peu, ne serait-ce qu'en allant à la bibliothèque et en travaillant durant les trois heures de Binns. Lockhart terminait la journée et elle se demandait ce qu'il valait réellement. Enfin, elle verrait sur place.

Lorsqu'elle songeait aux connaissances du fantôme, elle regrettait sa monotonie. Elle adorait l'histoire, surtout lorsqu'elle était bien enseignée. Sinon, elle se rattrapait avec de bons livres à la bibliothèque pour assouvir sa soif de connaissances.

La brune soupira, lorsqu'elle se décida à quitter la salle commune en compagnie des trois autres personnes qu'elle acceptait à ses cotés. Heureusement, la première heure était avec les Serdaigle, donc elle pourrait voir Hermione afin de trouver les créneaux libres pour passer du temps ensemble.

La plus grosse surprise fut de voir que la née moldue avait entouré tous les cours de Lockhart avec des petits cœurs de différentes couleurs flashy et dégueulasses, bien féminines.

Harmonie leva les sourcils, mais ne répondit rien. Crise pré-pubère, avec émergence des tendances de groupie. C'était surprenant, il faudrait qu'elle surveille ça de plus près. Hors de question que Hermione ne fasse n'importe quoi. Enfin, Granger se prendrait une bonne désillusion tôt ou tard et la brune savait qu'elle serait la pour récupérer les morceaux et les ré-agencer à sa convenance.

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal était paradoxalement celui qu'elle attendait le plus. Le dernier titulaire était mort, après l'avoir torturée, alors elle espérait tirer quelque chose d'utile de ce nouvel enseignant.

La dernière heure arriva plus vite que prévu et tout le monde attendait avec fébrilité devant la porte. Le bois semblait ne pas vouloir s'ouvrir, tandis que les chuchotements et les commérages fusaient. Harmonie commençait à en avoir assez. Elle soupçonnait fortement Lockhart de vouloir les faire mariner afin de soigner son entrée. Il devait en savoir un rayon sur l'art d'apparaître en public et de soigner ses apparences. Elle devrait l'interroger là-dessus, songea t-elle avec son habituelle avidité.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une salle lumineuse, dont les murs étaient couverts de tableaux représentant Gilderoy Lockhart dans différentes poses et avec des habits chics et chers. Une estrade dominait la pièce et un accès en hauteur était ménagé, conduisant à une chaire surplombant la salle. Décidément, il en savait pas mal sur l'art de séduire les foules. Une idée vint à l'esprit de la brune, renforçant le plan qui commençait à se monter dans son esprit.

La porte en hauteur claqua et laissa apparaître un grand blond au sourire séducteur, vêtu d'une cape de velours bleu.

- Il a autant de gel dans les cheveux que toi, siffla Blaise à Drago.

- C'est quoi cet espèce de play-boy ? grinça Harmonie. La seule chose qu'il semble capable de nous apprendre, c'est à faire un brushing !

- T'en aurais bien besoin, souffla distraitement Drago à la brune qui lui adressa un regard sombre.

Lockhart toussota et les regarda avec calme.

- Moi, commença t-il avec une voix haut perchée. Gilderoy Lockhart, ordre de Merlin, cinq fois lauréat du prix du plus beau sourire décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo, serai votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal pour cette année. Vous aurez sans doute les plus belles peurs de votre vie, mais vous ne craignez rien tant que vous suivrez mes instructions.

Il les observa, satisfait de son petit effet, avant de sortir une série de questionnaires et de les distribuer. Il ne leur laissait qu'une demi-heure. Apparemment, il fallait lire ses livres en détail et Harmonie ne partait pas gagnante. Tout ce qu'elle se souvenait, c'était les incohérences imperceptibles, mais qu'on remarquait si l'on croisait attentivement les livres avec d'autres sources. Il se déplaçait beaucoup trop vite et semblait trop gourmand. Il aimait la gloire et l'attention et il voulait rester au centre de cet intérêt qu'on lui portait.

Elle observa la première question.

Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ? _Doré, comme la gloire qui l'auréole._

Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ? _S'attribuer le plus de mérites possibles._

A votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart jusqu'à ce jour ? _Avoir une aussi bonne maîtrise du sortilège d'Amnésie, tout en ne s'étant jamais fait démasquer._

Le questionnaire continuait sur trois pages et la brune continua à faire passer son message. Son cerveau à l'intelligence redoutable lui avait fait comprendre certaines choses. Elle savait qu'il ne tenterait rien si elle s'engageait à se taire. S'il ratait un sort d'amnésie et qu'elle était différente par rapport à d'habitude, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que les mots de sûreté dissimulés dans ses vêtements et sa chambre soient découverts et que la supercherie du blond soit découverte. Même s'il effaçait juste les preuves, elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à tomber sur les sauvegardes papier de ses découvertes et s'en prendre à La Survivante serait suicidaire. Si Dumbledore protégeait son enseignant, elle savait que Lucius Malefoy sauterait sur l'occasion avec joie.

Quel est la date d'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait, à ses yeux, le cadeau idéal ? _Je ne sais pas, mais il aimerait voir une personne isolée terrasser un monstre._

La brune blasée retourna calmement son rouleau de parchemin, attendant la fin de la demi-heure.

Lorsque Lockhart ramassa les questionnaires, il les lut rapidement, souriant, jusqu'au moment ou il fronça les sourcils. L'heure se termina par la correction et alors que la cloche sonnait pour les laisser partir, il interpella la brune pour qu'elle reste. L'un des Poufsouffle ricana à l'idée qu'ils discutent célébrité, mais la brune semblait légèrement inquiète. Elle regarda Drago et lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée.

- Lorsque je sortirais, chuchota t-elle, tu ne me la rendras si, et seulement si, les premiers mots que je prononcerais sont " Il me tarde de commencer ce devoir de Métamorphose. " Dans le cas contraire, tu la gardes et la lis, d'accord ?

Drago ne comprit rien du tout, mais il accepta. Harmonie sourit et retourna voir l'enseignant blond, main sur la baguette, au cas où.

Elle s'assit avec un calme totalement artificiel et maîtrisé, voyant que Lockhart était derrière son bureau, les deux mains sur la table, bien visibles.

- Vous souhaitiez me voir, Monsieur ? demanda t-elle. C'est flatteur, de la part d'une personne presque aussi célèbre que moi.

Commencer par flatter, c'est toujours utile pour mettre les gens dans de bonnes conditions.

- Effectivement, mais la gloire est une amie peu fidèle, elle est prompte à nous quitter et des années sont nécessaires pour la retrouver, si l'on peut encore la retrouver.

- La tâche de la honte ne s'efface que rarement, ajouta t-elle. Seul celui qui aura pris soin de tout nettoyer et de dissimuler ses forfaits peut espérer échapper au glaive impitoyable de l'aveugle justice.

Beau double sens. Est-ce parce que la justice est soi-disant aveugle, ou parce que la populace ne veut pas voir ce qui la dérange ?

- Certes, dit-il, mais tout est dans l'art de présenter les choses. On n'est point menteur lorsque l'on dit une vérité à demi.

- Cela dépend du nombre de fois ou l'on répète cette vérité, ajouta t-elle. Un mensonge répété dix fois reste un mensonge. Répété dix mille fois par dix mille bouches, il devient une vérité. De toute façon, une fois qu'il est bien présenté, il devient immortel.

Intérieurement, elle sourit. Jolies citations. Elle adressa un rapide remerciement à Napoléon Bonaparte et à Joseph Goebbels pour leur inspiration.

Toujours alerte, elle commença à l'écouter discourir. Il avait de belles tournures, dans lesquelles pointaient parfois la menace ou même les promesses vides d'application pratique. Elle ne se laissa pas embobiner et Lockhart s'en aperçut lorsqu'elle posa ses conditions. Elle ne dirait rien et lui donnerait les quelques coquilles qui l'ont conduit à ces hypothèses. En échange, elle voulait l'assurance qu'il ne tenterait rien contre elle et il lui prodiguerait ses conseils pour séduire et améliorer son art de la rhétorique.

Le blond sembla sourire un instant. Elle serait complice et elle y perdrait si elle revenait sur leur accord. Il la tenait, car même si elle niait, le Veritaserum lui ferait avouer la réalité. Elle était avec lui, dans le même navire. Même si elle risquait moins que lui, elle serait tout de même frappée par l'opprobre qui l'éclabousserait. Au final, elle aurait autant à perdre que lui si ce pacte était signé et qu'elle revenait dessus.

La brune sortit de la pièce après avoir fixé la date de son prochain cours particulier.

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, elle se retourna vers son ami blond et tendit la main.

- Il me tarde de commencer le devoir de Métamorphose.

Il lui tendit la lettre et elle la tâta discrètement. Le sceau était toujours là, tout comme la petite pièce discrètement rabattue derrière le coin de la lettre. Si le blond avait ouvert le cachet, avant de la refermer, il aurait forcément arraché ce petit rabat. Dans ce cas là, ses souvenirs auraient été le cadet de ses soucis. Il aurait pu dire adieu à la vie.

_"Le bureau du boss est un vrai piège. Si tu y entres, tu es immédiatement suivie par plusieurs Kalachnikovs dissimulées un peu partout. Il y en a même une de mobile, située sous son bureau, pointée vers ceux assis devant elle. La commande d'action est située sur le devant de son encrier factice. Ca, ce n'est que le piège que je connais. Il y a plusieurs autres boutons sous ses accoudoirs et je ne tiens pas à savoir ce à quoi ils servent. En fait, l'attaquer ici dans son cabinet de travail est du pur suicide. Personne n'a encore essayé, mais je plains celui qui tentera. Non seulement il servira de cobaye, mais en plus, elle en tirera les leçons et sa forteresse deviendra de plus en plus redoutable."_

_Discussion de Hermione Granger avec Constance Willfire dans un couloir, non datée._


	28. Les facettes d'Harmonie Potter

Bonsoir à tous.

Je poste la suite en avance, car j'ai bien avancé dans l'écriture de l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre comblera vos attentes et que vous serez satisfaits du contenu.

Je dédie ce chapitre à Amako-sama. Je le fais à la fois pour la remercier de son soutien et en guise de remerciements pour ses compliments. J'espère qu'il saura te combler.

Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci de vos reviews.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Les facettes d'Harmonie Potter**

Ginny Weasley ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. A chaque fois qu'elle entrait en contact avec les yeux de jade de son idole, ou des longs cheveux sombres qui se balançaient faiblement, elle approchait en rougissant.

Une véritable groupie, songeait Harmonie avec un léger sourire sur son visage pâle et souvent figé dans une impression d'ennui, mais c'étaient les personnes les plus loyales et les plus dévouées qui étaient les plus utiles, certainement pas les fanatiques prêts à tout et même à aller plus loin et à vous poignarder s'ils vous trouvaient trop modéré.

L'avantage, c'est que la jeune Weasley était encore facilement malléable. Elle n'était pas née dans une famille traditionnelle qui formatait leur héritier, ce qui aurait rendu les choses plus complexes. La brune se souvenait avec délice du moment ou elle avait tenté de recruter Ginny dans son entourage. C'était toujours plus bon lorsqu'on attendait que le fruit soit mur avant de le cueillir, car il arrivait même qu'au bout de tant d'efforts, il tombait tout seul dans sa main. Un petit coup n'était pas forcément synonyme de succès, il fallait créer un doute et le laisser mûrir, avec parfois un long travail de sape sans se montrer trop insistant pour ne pas gâcher tous les efforts entrepris. C'était parfois long, mais jamais inutile. Au final, la récompense faisait plaisir, même si elle ne comprenait pas ceux qui se satisfaisaient de la sensation du travail bien fait après un dur labeur. Elle privilégiait toujours l'efficacité et la réussite, avec les moyens les plus simples et les plus fiables.

Lorsque Harmonie repensait au cours des événements, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'elle aurait du corriger certains détails.

Le lendemain de la répartition, Ginny avait d'ailleurs reçue une Beuglante de la part de sa mère. Beaucoup s'y attendaient. La lettre écarlate lui avait été adressée, écrite sous le coup de la colère comme l'indiquait le trait de plume rageur et la missive avait été lâchée par le hibou familial en plein dans son porridge. Bien sûr, c'était durant le breakfast, à une heure de pleine affluence.

La lettre frémissait légèrement, alors que tout le monde observait avec attention. Même Rogue fronçait les sourcils en voyant le courrier qui allait laisser exploser la voix stridents de Molly Weasley, qui s'entendait d'ailleurs régulièrement, en particulier après une spectaculaire farce des jumeaux.

- Ouvre-là, conseilla Zabini. Je sais que ce n'est jamais un moment agréable à passer, mis fais le. Sinon, elle va exploser et ça sera horrible.

La rousse obéit à contrecœur et se saisit d'un coin de l'enveloppe en tremblant, comme si elle craignait de se brûler avec le papier. Au moment ou elle fit sauter le cachet de cire rouge, l'enveloppe s'anima et la voix amplifiée de sa mère résonna dans le Grand Hall.

- Ginevra Weasley ! Comment as-tu pu oser entrer à Serpentard ? De toutes les maisons, il fallait que ce soit celle des mages noirs et des assassins ! Tu insultes notre famille par cet acte et tu nous fais honte ! Que je ne reçoives pas une seule remarque à ton sujet ou tu rentres immédiatement à la maison ! Tu as intérêt à travailler très dur pour effacer cette honte !

La lettre s'enflamma et disparut en de petits fragments qui s'envolèrent. Ginny semblait à deux doigts de pleurer, comme l'indiquait ses yeux brillants, sa mine basse et ses mains serrées sur le rebord de la longue table.

Ron Weasley avait même enfoncé davantage le clou, la jugeant indigne de leur famille. Les regards sombres de Fred et George indiquaient que pour eux, Ginny serait toujours l'une des leurs.

C'en était trop pour la plus jeune, bien plus qu'elle pouvait supporter. Elle était repartie en larmes, sous le regard totalement inexpressif de la brune asociale. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était qu'il faudrait qu'elle pense à envoyer un mot à cette mère indigne.

Harmonie avait laissé la rousse s'enfuir, partant pleurer dans les toilettes durant toute la journée. Le soir même, la brune s'était rendue dans les lieux d'aisance réservés aux femmes, alors que la scène lui un drôle d'effet, comme un étrange air de déjà vu.

Lorsque Ginny sortit de la cabine qu'elle occupait, la brune l'attendait à l'extérieur. La jeune Weasley essuya ses yeux rouges en renâclant, avant de s'intéresser à la brune totalement inexpressive. Contrairement à ce que la rousse en mal de réconfort espérait, Potter ne la tint pas dans ses bras. Elle ne la réconforta pas en la serrant contre elle, elle ne la toucha même pas. Harmonie se contenta de la fixer avec autant d'entrain que lorsqu'elle était plongée dans son monde. La brune brisa finalement le silence, monologuant pendant près d'une dizaine de minutes, sans jamais être interrompue. Sa fan aux yeux bouffis était littéralement en train de boire ses paroles, cessant de gémir, absolument captivée par les mots soigneusement choisis.

- Si ta mère te critiques, ajouta Harmonie, il te reste ton père. Si ton frère te renie, tu en as d'autres. Si jamais ils se rendent compte de leurs erreurs, alors savoure l'unité retrouvée. Si jamais tous te rejettent pour ce que tu es, alors cela signifie qu'ils ne t'ont jamais aimée pour ce que tu étais, mais uniquement pour ce que tu représentais. Si ce jour arrive, alors saches que tu auras deux choix. Tu peux devenir une coquille semblable à ce qu'ils désirent voir, ou tu peux choisir de lutter pour que le monde voie qui est la véritable Ginevra Weasley. Si c'est ce second choix que tu fais, je serais toujours là. Ceux qui croient en moi et qui seront avec moi jusqu'au bout, ceux-là seront les véritables gagnants. Crois en moi et rien ne nous sera impossible. Crois en moi, dit-elle avec une flamme magnétisante dans ses yeux de jade, et tu seras récompensée.

- Je t'ai toujours admirée, avoua t-elle, mais en ce moment, tu me fais peur. Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? Il y en a tellement d'autres, alors pourquoi moi ? Comment puis-je être sûre de ce que tu me dis ?

- Parce que je t'ai choisie, déclara Harmonie. J'observe beaucoup de personnes, mais il y en a peux qui ont des prédispositions comme toi et il y en a encore moins qui arrivent à susciter l'intérêt chez moi.

Lentement, Harmonie flatta la rousse, tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était la seule à voir le potentiel qu'elle recelait.

- Peut être que tu dis vrai, répondit Ginny, mais je ne veux pas avoir à faire un choix entre toi et eux. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, que de ne rien avoir d'autre au monde que sa famille. Tu es riche, célèbre et tu vis des tas d'aventures, tout en vivant dans des châteaux, alors que je n'ai rien d'autre qu'eux !

La gifle partit.

Ginny se retrouva à terre, une sensation cuisante sur sa joue droite. Elle ne plaça même pas sa main fraîche sur son visage endolori. Elle leva les yeux avec appréhension, encore choquée par le geste de la brune dont les dents étaient serrés en une expression de fureur et de souffrance.

Harmonie serrait les poings au point que ses ongles ne laissent de profondes marques dans ses paumes, alors que sa voix basse indiquait qu'elle était au-delà de la colère. En général, elle hurlait un bon coup et cet acte évacuait le trop plein d'émotions en elle, mais à ce moment, elle avait dépassé ce stade.

- Alors comme ça, murmura t-elle en tentant de retenir les tremblements qui secouaient sa voix, tu crois à toutes ces conneries que tu as lu ? J'ai déjà envoyé les avocats et les gobelins aux culs des connards qui ont écrit ces merdes ! Tu n'es qu'une petite conasse ! Puisque tu crois tout savoir sur ce que ressentent les gens, apprends pour ta gouverne que je t'envie. Même si elle est en colère et qu'elle a réagi sans réfléchir, ta mère t'aime. Moi, je n'ai pas ta chance. Je n'avais que mon oncle et ma tante et ces ordures étaient ...

- Tu vois, cria Ginny en se relevant et en vociférant, tu as de la famille ! Même si c'est pas tes parents, c'est pareil ! ajouta t-elle sans mesurer ses propos qui jaillissaient à mesure qu'elle évacuait sa rage. T'as tout ce que tu veux, alors ne joues pas à la pauvre victime ! Tu es une garce pitoyable ! éructa Ginny en avançant vers la brune, avant de la frapper au point de faire voler ses lunettes. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une égoïste ! Ta tante t'a aimée et ...

Un violent coup de poing de la brune atteignit le ventre de la rousse. Soufflée par le coup, Ginny hoqueta, avant qu'une autre gifle rejeta de nouveau la plus jeune à terre.

- Ma tante était une salope ! éclata Harmonie, ivre de rage, tout en se jetant sur l'autre et en l'agrippant par le col en faisant sauter un bouton de son uniforme. T'es rien qu'une putain d'égoïste, cracha Harmonie, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de la rousse. Pendant des années, cette pute m'a traitée comme de la merde et j'ai du la subir chaque jour ! Tu entends ? cria t-elle en la secouant. Chaque jour ! A me faire tabasser tout ce temps, alors que je dormais dans le placard sous l'escalier !

Harmonie lui postillonna ses quatre vérités au visage, allant jusqu'à laisser sa fureur menacer de tout révéler. Elle se retint de dire qu'elle avait subi tout ça jusqu'à ce moment précis ou elle avait fait exploser et brûler ce qui restait de sa proche famille. Inutile de dire qu'elle avait envoyé ces fumiers en enfer et en aller simple !

Ginny resta coi. Les deux marques rouges sur sa joue la lançaient, mais elle était littéralement terrifiée par l'éclat de colère lancée par la brune qui bénissait les sorts d'insonorisation qu'elle avait mis en place.

D'un doigt, Harmonie redressa ses lunettes carrées sur son nez, avant de se retourner vers Ginny, dont les genoux jouaient encore des castagnettes.

- Maintenant, dit la brune avec une voix polaire et dénuée de la moindre trace d'émotion, tu ne parleras de ça à personne, c'est clair ?

Ce son était presque plus terrible que l'éclat de rage qui avait précédé. Ginny sentait que Harmonie avait son caractère, enfoui sous une armure d'inhumanité et d'indifférence criante. Elle se demanda laquelle de ces deux facettes constituait le masque de la brune. L'armure pour la protéger, ou le personnage colérique qui semblait donner l'illusion qu'elle était encore humaine ? Le regard terrifiant que la plus âgée maîtrisait, aussi intense qu'un Avada Kedavra, avait également un fort impact sur la rousse. Celle-ci semblait gênée, ayant la désagréable sensation que ces puits de malveillance et de mort fouillait ses pensées les plus intimes.

Harmonie fit un pas en avant, ses longs cheveux indisciplinés se déplaçant à un rythme qui leur semblait propre. Ginny recula légèrement sur le carrelage, tentant de se soustraire à cet effrayant regard, également tellement captivant.

- Arrêtes, supplia la rousse. Tu es un monstre.

- Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ? ajouta Harmonie en se penchant sur elle, un sourire sauvage étirant ses lèvres au point que les rides autour de ses yeux se dessinent sur son visage. Je te suggères de choisir judicieusement ton camp et de ne rien dire à personne. Tu as dit que j'étais ton idole, alors il va falloir que tu découvres ce qui existes derrière la façade que tout le monde voit. Considères-toi comme une privilégiée, peu de gens m'on vue ainsi. Si tu veux gagner ma confiance et mon estime, alors tu devras appartenir à notre groupe. Considères-toi comme chanceuse, peu de gens ont obtenu mes faveurs et encore moins ont obtenu une offre pour se joindre à moi.

Et personne n'avait obtenu sa confiance totale, ni même de sincère amitié. Mais ça, c'était une chose qu'elle garderait pour elle.

- Tu as fondé un groupe ? balbutia Ginny, troublée et curieuse. A quoi sert-il ?

- A un peu tout, répondit évasivement la brune. On collabore ensemble et nous y gagnons tous, une fois le temps venu. Nous menons également des projets variés, dit-elle en éludant la question.

La rousse réfléchit un peu et recula.

- Je refuse, affirma t-elle sans vraiment surprendre Harmonie.

La brune supposait que Ginny était trop fière et qu'elle ne se plierait pas facilement aux ordres de quelqu'un. Même cette groupie était suffisamment entêtée pour résister, surtout lorsqu'on a grandi dans une famille de sept enfants et que l'on veut se démarquer du reste de la fratrie, par autre chose que son âge ou que son sexe.

La Serpentard sourit intérieurement, ses yeux pétillant de désir derrière ses lunettes carrées. Elle voulait la rousse près d'elle, en raison du fait qu'elle avait quelque chose d'intéressant en elle même, mais elle la voulait aussi pour une raison plus triviale. Elle la voulait pour un motif qui ne lui allait pas, mais qui aurait été parfaitement à sa place chez Drago Malefoy. Elle pouvait atteindre Ron Weasley à travers sa sœur, mais il y avait une dernière raison. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le fait que la rousse était en possession d'un livre noir émettant une sinistre sensation. Une sourde sensation de malveillance, qu'elle avait déjà sentie quelque part, même si elle ne se souvenait plus dans quelles circonstances.

- Si c'est ta réponse, répliqua Harmonie avec un ton indiquant qu'elle s'en moquait totalement, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Sur ce, Harmonie lui tourna le dos, avant de s'en aller. La réponse plate de la brune étonna la rousse, qui ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur cette étrange neutralité. Cela dissimulait probablement quelque chose, car c'était le genre de réponses neutres et évasives que Fred et George donnaient lorsqu'ils était soupçonnés de faire quelque chose d'illégal.

- Mais saches que c'est moi qui fais les offres, poursuivit la brune en se retournant une dernière fois et en la toisant de haut. Même si tu me suppliais en te traînant à genoux, ça ne changerait rien.

- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, siffla Ginny. Je te le prouverais.

- Nous verrons, sourit Harmonie.

La brune quitta les toilettes, avant d'éclater de son rire glacial. Ce rire froid résonna dans la plomberie, terrifiant Ginny qui commença immédiatement à rechercher qui était exactement avec qui dans les dortoirs, tout en prenant garde aux affinités entre élèves. Il était difficile de survivre seul parmi le nid de serpents, alors elle avait intérêt à choisir la bonne alliance.

Harmonie continua sa route jusque dans la salle commune.

Millicent Burlstrode était encore en train de rendre un service à Malefoy, en compensation de la place qu'il lui avait trouvée dans la chambre de Pansy. Un étranger aurait pu croire que Parkinson aurait eu un brusque accès de pitié, mais en réalité, elle avait obéi à un ordre. Lors de la répartition qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques jours, Malefoy avait fait quelques signes discrets de la tête en direction du bouledogue. Il voulait bien concentrer les dettes qu'on lui devait, mais il y avait des limites. Hors de question qu'il laisse dormir cette chose dans son grand lit, ou même dans sa chambre aux tentures bleu roi. Il n'allait pas laisser ce laideron s'incruster à proximité de lui et croire qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle. Il avait déjà cette idiote énamourée de Pansy qui se faisait des illusions, alors inutile d'être encombrée par une autre.

Se désintéressant totalement de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, la brune se dirigea calmement vers Drago et l'attira sur le canapé de velours situé dans un angle de la salle commune. Elle discuta discrètement avec lui, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Elle t'a résisté ? demanda le blond avec un sourire narquois. Te connaissant, je suis sur que tu vas tout faire pour la briser. En ce moment, tu es même à deux doigts de me demander de faire en sorte qu'elle soit isolée. Je me trompe ?

- Oui, souffla Harmonie avec nonchalance. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec, je m'en moque.

Elle laissa Drago pantois, totalement stupéfait. Alors qu'il espérait pénétrer l'esprit de la brune pour la déstabiliser, c'était l'inverse qui venait de se produire. Totalement perdu, il reprit vite son masque d'indifférence, même si intérieurement, il était déstabilisé. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas la stratégie de la brune. Elle aimait pourtant donner des ordres, elle aimait avoir des personnes sous elle, elle aimait manipuler et intriguer.

La réponse lui apparut soudainement, évidente.

Si elle lui avait demandé de lui rendre service, il aurait demandé une compensation sous forme de service ou d'informations. Soit elle tenait vraiment à ses secrets pour se taire ainsi, soit elle n'avait rien à faire de la fille Weasley.

Cette seconde hypothèse ne collait pas, songeait Drago. Harmonie avait manifesté beaucoup trop d'intérêt pour cette rouquine depuis le début de l'année. Ce serait idiot de la lâcher à ce stade.

Le blond cherchait à comprendre et il fronça ses sourcils impeccablement épilés, fixant l'âtre de la salle commune, imperméable à ce qui l'entourait.

Peut être qu'elle mettait la question en suspens, attendant une idée. Peut être même qu'elle attendait qu'il agisse lui même en sa faveur en intervenant. Elle avait certainement du commencer à réfléchir en fonction des récents événements et il n'était pas impossible qu'elle ait inclus les projets de Drago et des autres à ses propres plans. Il eut le déclic. Ou alors, songea t-il, elle attend que je tombe dans le second piège, c'est à dire que je croie qu'elle s'intéresse au sort de Ginny pour que je n'agisse pas, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

Le blond se prit la tête entre les mains, sentant la migraine poindre alors que son cerveau surchauffait.

L'usine à gaz composée par les plans et contre plans de la brune commençait sérieusement à le fatiguer et une partie de lui commençait à suggérer de tout laisser tomber. Une autre partie de sa conscience, s'exprimant avec la voix de son père, lui rappela qu'un lord se doit de garder les idées claires et de ne rien laisser passer pour intriguer en coulisses.

- A quoi songes-tu ? interpella soudainement Blaise, brisant le fil des pensées du blond.

Drago se retourna de sa contemplation silencieuse du feu, regardant étrangement les yeux sombres de son ami.

- A elle, murmura t-il en désignant du menton la chambre de la brune. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut vraiment ? Quel est son objectif ?

Le métis haussa les épaules. Harmonie était un mystère total, qui s'épaississait à mesure qu'elle révélait de nouvelles facettes de sa psyché, sans que l'on sache quelle crédibilité donner à ces aspects. Toujours en train de méditer, Drago se leva, l'air décidé.

- Je dois voir Nott, déclara t-il avec un froncement de ses sourcils clairs. Il faut que je saches une chose et j'ai un marché à lui proposer.

- D'accord, chuchota Blaise, je t'attends ici. Je te laisserais négocier avec lui ce que tu veux. Je n'interfèrerais pas dans tes plans.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Drago revint avec la mine fatiguée, révélant son état d'esprit. Fatigué mais satisfait. Il retrouva Blaise, qui avait commencé à faire ses devoirs pour la semaine suivante, se servant des notes de Davis.

- Alors, appela la garçon à la peau sombre, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

- J'ai eu l'info auprès de Nott et je l'ai monnayée cher. Très cher. Par contre, dit-il avec un air conspirateur, la source est fiable.

Ces deux là échangeaient rarement des secrets, mais ils étaient liés par autre chose que leur appartenance à la Confrérie de Minuit. Ils voulaient avoir de quoi faire pression sur Harmonie et infléchir le rapport de force qui se mettrait en place dans le futur.

Apparemment, la rousse avait acheté sa protection contre des secrets. Le genre de secrets qui ne se révélaient que très rarement. Dans cette maison, tout le monde connaissait des choses sur tout le monde et en savoir plus que les autres donnait l'avantage. Cependant, tout reposait sur une savante dose de chantage et de persuasion, car tout révéler était peu conseillé. Une personne dont les secrets étaient révélés au grand jour n'aurait plus aucune raison d'obéir, car elle ne risquait rien de plus. Pire encore, elle pouvait bien, sur un coup de tête ou par vengeance, cracher ce qu'elle savait à propos du maître chanteur indélicat.

- Alors, demanda Blaise avec une voix légèrement excitée, qu'a t-il dit ? Sais-tu qui elle est vraiment ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur cette question, avoua le blond. Mais, ajouta t-il en lançant un regard par dessus son épaule, ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il semble que durant son enfance, Potter ait été abusée par son oncle et sa tante. Elle aurait été traitée comme une esclave et elle dormait dans un placard.

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent, ne pouvant concevoir une telle réalité et un tel traitement fait à la Survivante. En tout cas, si ces sources étaient fiables, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses sur Potter, depuis son culte du secret à son manque d'émotions en passant par ses petits gestes nerveux lorsqu'on lui posait la main sur l'épaule.

- Alors, Ginny a fini par ouvrir sa gueule, murmura Harmonie pour elle même, soigneusement dissimulée sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Espionner Drago durant sa conversation avec Nott s'était révélé très intéressant, surtout au sujet de ce qui est caché sous le plancher du salon du manoir Malefoy. Un nouveau moyen de pression contre Drago et Lucius, songea t-elle en rangeant l'information dans son esprit.

Maintenant, pensa la brune avec une lueur étrange dans le regard, il faut que je voie Hermione.

La myope s'éloigna discrètement, s'esquivant de la salle commune grâce au passage secret situé derrière un tableau représentant un sorcier simiesque à la longue barbe grise.

_" Des points faibles, j'en ai beaucoup. Heureusement, je les masque et que personne ne sait qu'il en a trouvé un, car j'ai appris l'art de la dissimulation. Lorsque Ginny Weasley à révélé mon enfance pour m'atteindre, j'ai attendu calmement, patiemment, sans me soucier des critiques et des mots. Seulement, elle a appris une chose, c'est que je peux être patiente, très patiente lorsque c'est nécessaire. Elle a appris que tout se payait, tôt ou tard. Je peux vous assurer que tous ceux qui m'ont fait mal, profondément mal, l'ont chèrement payé, même si tous n'ont pas pu le regretter très longtemps. Il y a de rares cas ou je les ai même laissés en vie, la mort étant trop douce pour les libérer de leurs expériences traumatiques."_

_Entretien avec Harmonie Potter, mené par un sociologue de _l'Académie Sorcière de Schwarzer Wald, _2028._


	29. Le poison de la vengeance

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici la suite, avec le moment que vous attendez tous, le retour de notre misanthrope préférée (ou pas, vous avez droit de la haïr).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci de vos reviews.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Le poison de la vengeance**

Pendant plusieurs semaines, Harmonie se fit relativement discrète, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

Elle n'avait jamais été au centre des intrigues dans la maison de la ruse, car elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de s'imposer sur tout ce monde très hétérogène et trop délicat à unir sous une seule coupe. Cependant, elle avait bien conscience de l'importance de s'afficher suffisamment pour sembler forte, avec de nombreuses relations. Elle trouvait le juste milieu entre l'absence qui la rendrait isolée et vulnérable en ignorant les changements stratégiques à connaître, tout en évitant d'afficher une trop grande présence, car cette ambition hégémonique susciterait les rivalités et les jalousies, risquant de pousser ses rivaux à tous se coaliser contre elle. Elle avait beau être forte, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur le résultat.

La brune passait beaucoup de son temps libre dans la bibliothèque et particulièrement dans la Réserve, s'infiltrant grâce à la cape héritée de son père. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans ce monde immense, mais elle avait envie de comprendre, sans même savoir se poser de limites pour apprécier ses leçons. Sa soif de savoir semblait infinie, son avidité peu commune et elle absorbait la connaissance comme une éponge buvait l'eau, courrant le risque de découvrir des vérités déplaisantes, alors que d'autres pourraient anéantir sa vision du monde ou lui faire se dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Depuis un bon moment, la brune était toujours aperçue avec un livre à la main, faisant des recherches au point de dépasser Granger. Cela faisait sourire Blaise Zabini, qui s'amusait à la titiller là-dessus, l'imitant en mimant ses yeux exorbités derrière des lunettes imaginaires, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne vers lui avec un regard meurtrier, lui indiquant qu'il était vivement souhaitable pour son intégrité physique qu'il cesse immédiatement ce type d'agissements.

Ce samedi matin, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, Harmonie quitta rapidement sa chambre, passant ses doigts fins sur ses cernes lilas, avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'elle était voûtée sur ses livres, à la recherche d'informations sur un sujet précis. Le livre de cuir marron, à la couverture si usée et craquelée par le temps, qu'elle en était devenue illisible, était toujours conservé dans son sac. Elle ne le lâchait plus, passant régulièrement sa main sur la tranche, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là.

Neville Londubat avait également remarqué cette nouvelle habitude, se demandant ce que cet ouvrage contenait, si elle se montrait aussi paranoïaque. Elle avait même placé plusieurs sorts de protection et des maléfices causants des dommages désagréables, ainsi que des sorts d'alarme, mais cela ne semblait pas lui suffire et les regards insistants en direction de son sac semblaient la mettre en état d'alerte.

Pourtant, malgré sa curiosité, la brune décida de s'aérer un peu, puisqu'elle savait que si l'on ne se divertissait pas un minimum, le cerveau devenait fatigué et moins productif. Peut être qu'un peu d'air frais lui donnerait aussi de nouvelles idées.

Elle rangea ses questions dans un coin de son esprit affûté et quitta la salle commune sans faire un bruit, alors que les autres se levaient à peine, profitant de ce sommeil comme d'un répit avant de faire leurs devoirs en étude dirigée. Dans le parc, le vent frais d'octobre agitait ses longs cheveux et elle referma davantage sa cape de soie noire. Au milieu de sa promenade, déambulant au hasard dans les allées, elle croisa Blaise et Drago. Surprise par cette rencontre impromptue, elle se remémora que le samedi était réservé aux activités extrascolaires. Ses deux alliés n'étaient d'ailleurs pas seuls, ils étaient en compagnie de plusieurs membres de l'équipe de Serpentard, qui se rendaient vers le terrain de Quidditch.

- Vous allez vous entraîner ? demanda t-elle tout en sachant l'inutilité de sa question posée par pure formalisme.

- Pas seulement, ajouta le capitaine avec un sourire, on va provoquer du lion !

La brune regarda la tenue de Drago, dont la petite carrure était dissimulée derrière les hautes statures et sourit sauvagement. La tête que les Gryffondor allaient faire serait agréable à regarder et elle espérait pouvoir se distraire en glissant quelques piques bien placées.

- Petit cachottier, siffla t-elle avec amusement, tout en glissant un doigt sur les protections du bras et du poignet. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais entré dans l'équipe. J'espère que cet oubli est uniquement motivé par l'envie d'éviter les fuites et pas par un oubli de nos accords, glissa t-elle à voix basse pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre.

Harmonie suivit calmement l'équipe. Si elle n'avait pas été si capable de maîtriser ses émotions, elle aurait trépigné sur place, comme une gamine impatiente de voir ce qui allait se passer.

La pelouse du grand stade était déjà occupée par l'équipe de Gryffondor, dont le capitaine expliquait une énième stratégie en des termes si abscons que certains joueurs baillaient discrètement. Une heure qu'ils étaient là, espérant enfin enfourcher leurs balais, mais Olivier Dubois continuait de leur présenter des hypothèses sur un grand tableau.

Lorsque les serpents arrivèrent sur le terrain, suffisamment bruyants pour qu'on les remarque, Dubois se leva, furieux. A l'instar de leur capitaine, les autres joueurs se redressèrent pour les intimider en exposant leur carrure. Les jumeaux Weasley levèrent leurs battes en l'air, les faisant claquer avant de les reposer sur leurs épaules, en un geste d'intimidation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? vociféra le lion sans attendre de réponse. J'ai réservé le terrain !

- Si tu m'avais laissé finir au lieu de brailler, déclara Flint en mimant une grimace de désagrément, tu saurais que j'ai un mot du professeur Rogue qui me donne accès exclusif au terrain.

Dubois arracha le parchemin des mains de son ennemi, avant de le parcourir des yeux. A chaque ligne, ses mains tremblaient davantage et son regard se faisait plus sombre. Finalement, il lui rendit le papier comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte répugnant, tout en fixant l'équipe ennemie.

- C'est Potter votre nouvelle attrapeuse ? demanda t-il, incrédule, sans se départir de sa colère.

- Si tu utilisais tes yeux, ou ton cerveau, répondit la jeune femme concernée froidement, tu verrais que je ne suis pas en tenue pour pratiquer. Je ne joue pas dans l'équipe, ajouta t-elle, mais lui, si.

A ce moment précis, les rangs des joueurs s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître la petite figure de Drago Malefoy, dont l'uniforme impeccable lui allait parfaitement.

- T'es le fils de Lucius, non ? demanda Dubois avec un mépris teinté d'écœurement. Combien a t-il dépensé pour te faire entrer ? cracha t-il avec encore plus de dégoût que dans la précédente phrase.

Drago sourit et leva son balai impeccablement ciré, pour que tous puissent l'admirer. L'équipe disposait de sept magnifiques Nimbus 2001, flambants neufs.

- Les Serpentard gagnent la coupe parce qu'ils sont les plus futés et utilisent tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour gagner, chuchota la brune pour que seuls les membres de l'équipe de sa maison puissent entendre ses paroles. On ne gagne rien en jouant à la loyale, ajouta t-elle pour elle même.

- C'est évident que vos Brossdur ne font pas le poids face à ces merveilles, ajouta Bole, l'un des immenses batteurs. Maintenant, laissez les pros jouer et dégagez.

Dubois semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Ses nerfs à vif le démangeaient et le sourire de Flint l'irritait au plus haut point. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui enfoncer le balai dans le fondement, mais cela aurait été inutile et générateur d'ennuis. Il est probable que Rogue les aurait mis en retenue juste le jour du match, afin de volontairement faire perdre Gryffondor.

- Tu es sourd ? reprit Flint, encore plus désagréable. Sors immédiatement de ce terrain, ou nous ferons appel au professeur Rogue.

L'idée de se retrouver plus longtemps que nécessaire en face de l'homme qui détestait les lions de toutes les fibres de son être, ne les ravissait pas vraiment. Le choix qui s'imposait était déplaisant, mais c'était celui qui ne leur poserait pas de problèmes ultérieurs. Pour une fois, les lions laissèrent la voix de la raison s'exprimer. Ils quittèrent les lieux, fulminants de ne pas avoir pu monter sur leurs balais.

- Bien, ajouta Flint en les voyant s'éloigner, nous pouvons commencer.

Harmonie s'installa calmement sur l'un des gradins, observant distraitement les techniques d'approche et d'esquive pensées par le capitaine durant l'été. De l'autre main, elle feuilletait son vieux manuscrit à la couverture usée par le temps. C'était le type de livres qui étaient stockés dans la Réserve, mais qu'on pouvait cependant commander par hibou. Encore une faille chez les sorciers, songeait-elle avec malice, planifiant d'autres investissements.

De nombreux livres avaient été retirés des rayons de la bibliothèque de la prestigieuse institution, c'était extrêmement visible lorsqu'on feuilletait les vieilles fiches qui cataloguaient les ouvrages et qui n'avaient pas toutes été réécrites depuis des années. Apparemment, il y avait des secrets que quelqu'un voulait laisser loin de la portée des étudiants.

Ce n'était pas sorcier, si l'on pouvait s'exprimer ainsi, de deviner que Dumbledore avait retiré des ouvrages trop sensibles. Ils devaient probablement traiter de magie noire, la chose qui intéressait pourtant le plus la brune avide de connaissances.

- Dommage, songea t-elle en tournant la page qui faisait référence à d'autres documents sensibles. Je vais devoir mettre le prix chez Barjow et Beurk.

Harmonie songea qu'elle ferait chauffer une photocopieuse dès qu'elle aurait les précieux volumes entre les mains. Elle ne comptait pas prendre possession d'un livre si rare, sans prendre la peine de faire une sauvegarde sur papier de son bien. Peu de sorciers soupçonnaient que les sorts anti-copie étaient inutiles face à cette belle invention moldue, mettant en sécurité des connaissances assez mal perçues par le Ministère.

Tant qu'à avoir de l'argent, autant bien l'investir. La connaissance, c'est le pouvoir et s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle aimait, c'était le pouvoir qu'elle pouvait exercer sur les autres.

- Je me demande si c'est vrai, chuchota t-elle, après avoir lu avec attention les petits caractères manuscrits.

La brune leva les yeux aux ciel, l'air navré, comme si elle avait pu éprouver une intense compassion.

- Mori, murmura t-elle, alors que ses mots se perdaient dans les nuages. Tôt ou tard ...

La brune referma alors son livre, avant de s'intéresser davantage à l'entraînement qui tirait vers sa fin. Elle avait passé la moitié de la matinée à lire dans les gradins, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Harmonie laissa son esprit vagabonder durant la dernière demi-heure de l'entraînement, avant que Flint ne donne enfin le signal de la fin de l'exercice.

Calmement, elle retourna sur le terrain sans se presser, attendant les hommes qui se douchaient pour se décrasser. L'eau était froide, c'était rafraîchissant et idéal pour les muscles, mais elle les soupçonnait de se refroidir après leur intense effort.

La brune fixait le ciel, mais son air las avait été vite enfoui derrière son masque cynique. Lorsque l'équipe ressortit, elle les attendait, appuyée sur l'un des murs de bois qui composait la structure interne du stade.

La matinée avait été certes éprouvante, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la masse de travail qui l'attendait l'après-midi. C'était encore plus vrai lorsqu'elle considérait ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Blaise en soupirait lui aussi d'avance, l'ambiance serait encore pourrie pour elle.

Inévitablement, leur pressentiment s'avéra juste. Lorsque la jeune adolescente se leva, elle était de mauvais pied. Alors que tous bénissaient les vacances, elle retrouva ses amis, avec un air contrit.

- Tu t'es encore surmenée, chuchota Hermione avec douceur et compassion. C'est Halloween, c'est ça ?

Harmonie ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un haussement d'épaules. Elle n'avait jamais aimé répondre, surtout pour ne rien dire. En plus, elle devait faire face à la recrudescence d'atermoiements, de moqueries et de fausse pitié provenant de ses camarades.

Blaise ferma les yeux, tentant d'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Apparemment, le fait que Ginny ait révélé l'information sensible à quelques Serpentard avait généré de très nombreux ragots dans les cachots. Les choses les plus propices à exercer un chantage ou à provoquer des moqueries n'avaient cependant jamais quitté les sous-sols, car personne ne devait briser l'unité affichée par la maison, ni même donner à d'autres le bâton pour battre l'un d'entre eux. Rogue avait été suffisamment clair là-dessus, ordonnant même aux préfets de se montrer exemplaires.

En tant qu'ancien Serpentard, le Légilimens connaissait les méthodes employées pour gagner de l'influence et écarter des rivaux. Cependant, il tenait à protéger ses élèves des trois autres maisons et ne voulait pas de fuites qui fragiliseraient l'image d'unité et qui pourraient pousser à bout certains des enfants sous sa protection. Pas besoin d'une autre tentative de suicide, comme il y a huit ans. De plus, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, c'était la fille de Lily et elle avait les mêmes yeux. Voir ces yeux si vivants être tellement inexpressifs était dérangeant, mais voir ces orbes de jade en larmes, ainsi que cette expression de souffrance sur le visage si semblable à celui de l'unique personne qu'il ait aimé, cela lui était presque insupportable. Du moins, c'était très douloureux, même si elle était la fille de James Potter.

Ainsi, pour la protéger, il avait été clair. S'il trouvait l'origine de la fuite - et tout le monde savait qu'il la trouverait - le responsable le regretterait pour le reste de sa scolarité, voire plus. D'ailleurs, l'élève en question devrait également avoir à affronter Harmonie en personne et il se doutait qu'elle ne ferait pas preuve de mansuétude ou de clémence. Il avait déjà vu son visage afficher la sombre colère et la haine et la façon dont elle se tordait le cou, tout en contractant les muscles de la lèvre supérieure le faisait frissonner. Lorsqu'elle faisait frémir ses pommettes, tout en laissant un tic agiter brièvement son sourcil droit, il avait noté qu'elle ressemblait de façon inquiétante à celui qu'il avait jadis fait l'erreur de servir.

Cependant, malgré les consignes et l'autocensure entretenue par la maison aux serpents, le mal avait été fait. Personne ne s'était privé d'utiliser l'information pour son compte.

Beaucoup de personnes, Greengrass en particulier, avaient profité de ce filon pour attaquer verbalement la brune, tandis que Ginny s'intégrait dans la hiérarchie de la maison, se tortillant entre les alliances comme un serpent, via ses informations croustillantes, ainsi qu'un sens de plus en plus aigu de la manipulation. Elle progressait assez vite, mais tôt ou tard, elle tomberait. La brune se l'était juré, elle la déboulonnerait de son piédestal.

Comme à son habitude, la sorcière orpheline avait préféré s'isoler pour ce jour férié. Elle comprenait parfaitement que les autres veuillent profiter du repas d'Halloween et elle n'avait pas le cœur à leur faire supporter sa mauvaise humeur. De toute façon, elle ne voulait voir personne.

En ce jour, elle voulait être au calme et la bibliothèque qui brillait par son absence d'élèves était parfaite pour ça. Elle ne tenait pas à pleurer vainement les morts, elle voulait surtout s'occuper intensément l'esprit, pour ne pas se focaliser sur sa famille désormais inexistante.

Durant ces heures, la jeune sorcière aurait tout son temps pour étudier l'intégration rapide et surprenante de Ginny Weasley dans la fosse aux serpents. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant, songeait la brune, quelque chose d'étrange était à l'œuvre. Vu la situation familiale de Ginny, telle que rapportée par les jumeaux Weasley et par ses propres déductions, c'était intriguant. Etre quelqu'un d'aussi aussi manipulateur, ce n'était pas dans la tradition et les habitudes des Weasley. L'ambition existait, même depuis que cette famille soit tombée dans la pauvreté, mais jamais Arthur Weasley n'avait éduqué ses enfants à ces magouilles politicardes. Conclusion logique qui s'imposait, la jeune rousse obtenait ses connaissances ailleurs, avec une source encore non trouvée.

Cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'elle lui ferait sévèrement payer cette indiscrétion, mais Harmonie ne comptait pas laisser la moindre inconnue en place.

- Maintenant, murmura t-elle en griffonnant des mots incompréhensibles sur une feuille de papier, il nous faut coordonner l'opération Taupe avec le plan Mary Stuart.

Harmonie s'était lancée dans l'étude de la cryptographie il y a peu, afin de passer le temps, et elle avait décidé de sécuriser toutes ses communications. Ses plans qu'elle écrivait étaient tous dissimulés sous de banals noms et ses missives essentielles étaient codées avec une clé qui changeait à chaque fois.

C'était long à déchiffrer, mais elle comptait user de ce système lorsque viendrait l'heure d'envoyer des messages importants. Elle l'avait déjà expérimenté à succès, utilisant involontairement Tracey Davis, en faisant tomber une lettre codée. L'information contenue, sensible, crédible et fausse, n'était jamais revenue à ses oreilles.

Au même moment, Hermione poussa la large porte de chêne qui fermait la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers le coin le plus éloigné, avant de se placer

- Harmonie, appela gentiment la née-moldue, je peux te parler ?

- Tu es en train de le faire, ajouta la brune d'un ton badin.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s'asseoir aux cotés de son amie et de regarder distraitement la feuille.

- Le plan Mary Stuart ? demanda t-elle en grimaçant devant le nom si peu original. Que comptes-tu faire ? Décapiter une rousse ?

Elle éclata de rire, trouvant sa blague idiote et tellement cliché, digne d'un mauvais film, mais le son clair et amusé, qu'elle tentait de dissimuler à cause du regard de l'irascible Mme Pince, mourut rapidement lorsqu'elle vit l'air plus que sérieux de la brune.

- Attends, dit-il en tremblant légèrement, tu ne comptes tout de même pas ... tuer Ginny Weasley ?

L'idée même de planifier un meurtre de sang froid, juste par vengeance, semblait impensable pour la née-moldue. Elle avait été éduquée dans une famille de docteurs, pour qui la vie humaine était sacrée et qui étaient si humanistes, qu'ils ne pouvaient s'imaginer avoir un quelconque droit moral pour décider qui pouvait vivre et qui devait mourir. Au fond d'elle même, Hermione ne savait pas vraiment comment elle pourrait agir, si son amie lui révélait qu'elle comptait réellement abattre la rousse. Hermione pouvait faire beaucoup, mais il y a des choses qui révoltaient sa conscience, lui donnant la nausée. Dans ce cas là, devrait-elle dénoncer la brune ou se taire ? Elle n'imaginait pas être déchirée entre son amitié et sa morale.

- Je ne comptes tuer personne, répliqua la brune. Juste faire en sorte qu'elle paye chèrement. Rassures-toi, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire de gobelin, rien de permanent.

Hermione chassa la sensation de dégoût qui l'avait gagnée. Elle avait le sentiment que son amie était sincère et elle ne dirait rien de ce qui se tramait. Au fond d'elle même, la jeune adolescente aux dents proéminentes savait qu'elle voulait être avec Harmonie. Aussi cynique et désagréable qu'elle soit, la brune était comme un repère auquel se raccrocher, elle était d'une agréable compagnie quand on savait s'y prendre avec elle et elle l'avait aidée plus que quiconque.

- Dis-moi, demanda distraitement Harmonie avec un ton qui sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une demande, comment as-tu fait pour trouver si vite la solution ?

- J'ai juste supposé, tu as confirmé. J'ignorais en quoi ce plan consistait - et je l'ignore toujours - mais le contexte actuel aide beaucoup. Par contre, j'ignore tout des différentes opérations constituant ce fameux plan. Exception de celle appelée Taupe. Tu comptes envoyer un informateur dans le groupe de Ginny, dit-elle en tapant juste. Ce point était facile à deviner, mais parce que j'ai de la culture. Tu devrais choisir des noms sans aucun rapport avec l'armée ou l'Histoire, c'est trop facilement compréhensible.

- Nous parlons des sorciers, ajouta la brune avec cynisme. Ils n'ont que peu d'esprit logique. La longue habitude de se reposer sur la magie les handicape.

- Tu es trop confiante, répondit Hermione. Les gens ne sont pas tous des cons finis. Si tu te crois trop supérieure, tu finiras par tomber sur un os. Tu risques de te faire avoir en sous estimant les autres, car moins tu réfléchiras, moins tu te protégeras.

- J'en prends bonne note, déclara Harmonie avec un léger haussement de la commissure de ses lèvres, en un petit sourire renforcé par la douceur dans ses yeux.

Hermione rougit en retour, rayonnante, tout en posant machinalement sa main sur l'épaule de la brune, en un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, mais qui avait été incompris par l'autre sorcière.

Harmonie sursauta et fixa la main de la née-moldue. Elle resta bloquée sur la main de l'autre, qui croisa ce regard de jade effroyablement fixe. L'adolescente aux cheveux crépus retira prestement sa main, comme si elle s'était brûlée, avant de détourner le regard.

- Tu me trouves fragile ? demanda Harmonie, mi irritée, mi curieuse.

- Non, répondit timidement Hermione, mais ça me semblait ce qu'il y avait de plus logique à faire. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

La brune haussa les sourcils, amusée. Elle se sentait plus calme, ayant réussi à chasser ses noires pensées de sa tête et se balança distraitement sur sa chaise, les bras derrière le cou.

- Que crois-tu qu'il arrivera ce soir ? demanda la plus enjouée des deux.

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Harmonie qui se souvenait encore des indications vagues données par Dobby. J'espère que rien de grave ne me tombera dessus cette année.

La brune parlait sans vraiment être convaincue. Elle sentait en elle même que quelque chose se préparait, mais elle ignorait quoi.

- Tu veux que nous allions manger quelque chose ? demanda Hermione. Il est déjà tard, tout le monde doit être en train de quitter la Grande Salle, mais il y a un second service.

La brune accepta sans grand enthousiasme, repoussant mollement sa chaise qui racla sur le parquet. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y aller, mais elle ferait un effort pour son amie, la seule qui était venue la voir. Mine de rien, la discussion intelligente avec Hermione lui avait fait un bien fou.

Offrant un léger sourire, Harmonie remit son sac sur une de ses épaules et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, aux côtés de son amie. Les deux filles descendaient les escaliers, lorsqu'un sifflement étrange l'intrigua.

_A manger ..._

- Qu'y a t-il ? l'interrogea son amie n'ayant absolument rien entendu.

- Ce sifflement, chuchota t-elle. C'est sinistre.

_Si faim, du sang ..._

- Ca se déplace, chuchota la brune en collant son oreille contre le mur. On dirait que c'est dans le couloir de l'autre côté.

_Tuer !_

-Ca dit que ça veut tuer, ajouta t-elle, alors que Hermione la suivait tout en mettant quelques pas d'écart entre elles.

Les deux élèves se retrouvèrent dans un coin souvent évité par les autres. Elles étaient parvenues dans le couloir les menant aux toilettes du second étage. Il semblait qu'il y avait une inondation, car de l'eau coulait abondamment sur le sol de marbre glissant, trempant également le tapis du couloir.

Cependant, cette inondation n'était pas l'élément le plus inquiétant. Sur le mur, la vieille chatte de Rusard était accrochée à une torchère, nouée par la queue. Elle était totalement figée, encore plus que d'habitude, alors que ses yeux globuleux semblables à des lampes étaient devenus totalement vitreux. Autour d'elle, un sinistre message avait été tracé en rouge et vu l'odeur cuivrée qui en émanait, ce n'était visiblement pas de la peinture.

_La chambre des secrets à été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde._

_" Ce soir, nous commençons la troisième phase du plan Sceptre. L'équipe Hippogriffe se charge des trois petits cochons. L'équipe Catwoman est chargée de l'opération Torche et l'équipe Rapière s'occupe de l'opération Platon. Moi, je me charge de l'opération Corridor. Il est 22 h 17. Tout doit être fini à 23 h 50. Débriefing à la planque Couronne à 00 h 05. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Les portoloins sont prêts, bonne chance à tous et vous avez ordre de revenir en vie. "_

_Ordre de mission donné oralement par Harmonie Potter à la Confrérie de Minuit, le 3 février 1997._


	30. Maîtresse es-Manipulations

Bonsoir à tous !

Je publie ce nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant. Peut être devrais-je essayer de regarder plus en détail ce qui se passe dans la tête des autres personnages, non ?

Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je vous remercie tous de vos reviews, ça m'a bien fait avancer dans la rédaction.

Bonne lecture !

Harry Potter appartient à J.

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Maîtresse es-Manipulations**

La simple vue de la chatte pétrifiée de Rusard était stupéfiante, tout en suscitant la crainte. L'animal était raide comme un bois sur lequel on aurait minutieusement fait glisser une peau tannée. Aucun signe de vie n'était visible, pas même dans les grands yeux fendus qui laissaient voir une terreur sans nom. L'animal aux pattes écartées semblait juste avoir eu le temps de sursauter, avant d'être figé dans son dernier geste par l'agresseur.

On avait beau détester cette bête, il fallait avoir de l'audace pour oser s'attaquer à la créature décharnée du concierge. Celui-ci, même boiteux, pouvait faire de votre vie un enfer pour les années suivantes. Heures de retenues, prise de points, filatures incessantes et multiples punitions humiliantes pouvaient finir par pourrir la vie du plus résistant des étudiants.

Harmonie resta bloquée, figée par le respect et la curiosité suscités par cette vision stupéfiante. Elle savait que beaucoup de monde haïssait l'homme amer, mais elle ne voyait pas qui pourrait oser franchir le pas et transformer la vieille créature en un bloc de pierre inexpressif.

Rapidement, la brune se reprit. Même si elle savait qu'elle était innocente, elle ne voulait pas se mêler de choses qui lui seraient préjudiciables.

- Ne restons pas là, dit-elle à Hermione, il faut prévenir Rogue.

La brune et son amie se dépêchèrent de quitter la scène du crime, mais avant qu'elles n'aient pu faire le moindre mètre en arrière, elles se retrouvèrent face à de très nombreux élèves de différentes maisons. Au vu de l'heure tardive, ils avaient probablement terminé de festoyer il y a un petit moment et ils s'en retournaient tous vers leurs dortoirs.

- Merde, grogna discrètement mais peu dignement la brune, maudissant sa malchance légendaire en la résumant en ce simple mot ordurier.

Les chuchotements fort peu discrets émergèrent rapidement, provoquant un roulement d'yeux de la part de la brune. Ces crétins ne savaient même pas être discrets. En tout cas, ils devraient apprendre une leçon. Elle serait beaucoup plus discrète, lorsqu'elle leur rendrait la monnaie de leur pièce.

Rapidement, les regards mauvais furent nombreux à fuser dans sa direction, mais la brune y accordait autant d'intérêt qu'aux idiots qui les lançaient. Autant dire qu'elle se souciait très peu de ces menaces qui ne seraient jamais suivies d'actions, car elle se moquait toujours de ce que pensait une masse d'idiots et de moutons, cela ne changerait pas du jour au lendemain.

Comme si les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire, Rusard arriva aussi vite que ses rhumatismes le lui permettaient, un balai à la main. Visiblement, il avait été attiré par le tapage, servant de preuve au fait que, même sans sa créature, il parvenait à se faufiler dans les couloirs pour retrouver les attroupements d'élèves. En général, il repérait même ceux qui se déplaçaient en petits groupes, alors l'attroupement de trois maisons à moitié pleines n'était pas difficile à découvrir. Les jeunes sorciers n'étaient pas des modèles de discrétion, sauf lorsqu'ils commettaient un acte répréhensible, et encore. Grognant comme un rustre, écartant les élèves pour connaître la source de tout ce raffut, l'homme au crâne en partie dégarni et entouré de longs cheveux sales se figea lorsqu'il découvrit son animal de compagnie.

- Miss Teigne, appela t-il, incrédule, avant de tendre le bras pour la caresser.

Par ce geste, il espérait vivement tirer une réaction, n'importe laquelle, de la part de son animal de compagnie, mais une réaction qui prouverait qu'elle était vivante.

Son visage sembla vieillir de dix ans en quelques instants, tant ses rides s'accentuèrent lorsqu'il grimaça et qu'il papillonna des paupières, creusant davantage ses pattes d'oie. Lentement, se faisant violence pour ne montrer aucune larme, il se retourna vers l'ensemble des élèves, avec les mâchoires serrées. Les poings serrés, ayant depuis longtemps lâché son vieux balai, il observa l'ensemble des suspects, s'attardant longuement sur les traits inexpressifs de la brune. La fauteuse de troubles aux cheveux hirsutes était fixée par des dizaines de regards et le concierge en tira très vite la conclusion la plus logique, celle qui s'imposait à tous les esprits prompts à faire trop vite justice.

- C'est vous ? demanda t-il stupéfait, comme s'il ne voulait pas y croire, mais qu'il avait déjà un avis tranché, son regard noir fixé sur la Serpentard de seconde année. Je le sais, grogna t-il à voix basse et avec une pointe d'hystérie montant dans sa voix. Vous ... vous l'avez tuée, gronda t-il de nouveau en s'approchant, une veine battant sur sa tempe en partie dégarnie. Je ... je vais vous tuer, siffla t-il entre ses dents, tout en approchant ses mains tremblantes du cou de la brune, s'apprêtant à refermer ses ongles rognés sur la chair pâle de la brune qui fit un pas en arrière.

Harmonie ne voulait pas céder à une accusation fallacieuse, elle ne voulait pas non-plus reculer davantage pour montrer sa faiblesse et elle ne voulait pas davantage se faire étrangler par le petit personnel. Elle choisit donc une quatrième option, celle de dégainer sa baguette pour la pointer sur la poitrine du concierge. Immédiatement, celui-ci se figea, comprenant la menace.

- Je n'y suis absolument pour rien, déclara t-elle avec un regard meurtrier qui démentait le calme qu'elle affichait. Maintenant, nous allons tous réfléchir calmement et éviter de faire quelque chose de stupide, que vous pourriez regretter.

Tout le monde se figea devant cette scène, face à la tension qui régnait dans l'air. Le silence était assourdissant, tandis que les regards laissaient voir les non-dits. Dans le lointain, des pas claquèrent sur le sol de marbre, avant d'être étouffés par le tapis. Rogue, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Lockhart arrivèrent essoufflés, avant de se figer devant la scène. Si les trois enseignants furent gagnés par la surprise, face à ce qu'ils perçurent immédiatement comme une menace potentielle contre les étudiants, l'expression sur le visage du vieux directeur était différente. Sa barbe fut agitée de soubresauts, tandis que de vieux souvenirs remontèrent à l'esprit du directeur. Consciencieux, il se pencha vers l'animal, ses yeux bleus semblant envahis d'inquiétude.

- Elle n'est pas morte, Argus, dit-il au concierge bouleversé et que personne n'avait encore jamais vu pleurer, elle a été pétrifiée. Mais comment ? demanda t-il en fixant l'inscription qui souillait le mur.

- Demandez-le à elle ! gémit Rusard en pointant Harmonie avec un de ses doigts noueux, tandis que la brune grimaça de dédain.

- C'est bien au-delà de ce qu'un élève de seconde année pourrait faire, ajouta mielleusement Rogue, aussi talentueux soit-il. Potter n'est pas la coupable, elle s'est peut être trouvée là au mauvais moment.

La brune soupira intérieurement, ne laissant rien paraître, avant de s'intéresser au directeur vêtu d'une robe lilas aux étoiles dorées, tout en esquivant son regard pétillant. Intérieurement, elle songea que cette couleur allait bien avec la personnalité infantile mais puissante du vénérable directeur, tandis que c'était juste ridicule sur l'escroc de Lockhart. Le vieil homme réfléchit profondément quelques instants, passant une main dans sa longue barbe, avant de se tourner vers les élèves.

- Je veux que vous retourniez tous dans vos dortoirs, dit-il avec gravité et autorité. Immédiatement.

Trop heureuse d'échapper à son regard inquisiteur, Harmonie tourna les talons, en compagnie de Hermione.

- Sauf vous deux, précisa t-il, faisant sursauter la jeune Serdaigle, qui serra instinctivement la main de la brune.

Les deux jeunes sorcières se retournèrent vers Dumbledore. L'une se recroquevilla sous le regard des quatre adultes, tandis que l'autre resta désespérément de marbre.

- Miss Potter, demanda le directeur en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit d'étrange dans les couloirs, juste avant l'incident ?

- Oui, admit-elle sans mentir. J'ai entendu une voix étrange, qui parlait de meurtre. Elle semblait vaguement familière, mais je ne l'ai pas reconnue et je ne suis pas sûr de la reconnaître. Le son était étouffé et je n'ai pas trouvé d'ou elle provenait.

- Très bien, répondit le vieil homme, semblant soulagé. Si vous vous souvenez de n'importe quel élément, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler, la porte de mon bureau est toujours ouverte.

Alors que la brune chuchota un vague remerciement, tournant les talons avant de repartir, elle fut apostrophée une dernière fois, mais par son directeur de maison.

- Potter, ajouta Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, si jamais vous refaites un autre acte aussi stupidement irréfléchi que celui de l'an dernier, je vous assure que je veillerais personnellement à ce que vous soyez sévèrement sanctionnée. Bonne soirée, conclut-il en faisant flotter sa cape.

- Professeur, appela la brune avec calme, sans même le regarder. L'an dernier, il n'y avait personne de disponible. Je parle de ceux prêts à nous croire, ou même à nous aider, spécifia t-elle en faisant grimacer McGonagall. Je ne pense pas que vouloir sauver ce à quoi l'on tient est quelque chose de stupide.

Sans même attendre de réponse, les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Etant donné que le couvre feu n'était pas encore passé, mais que toutes les cérémonies étaient finies, elles espéraient pouvoir manger quelque chose de façon discrète, sans être obligatoirement entourées des autres.

Poudlard était vraiment calme, songea la brune en descendant l'escalier de marbre. Elle aimait cette impression dégagée par le château au haut plafond, tandis qu'elle se sentait importante, seule et entourée d'un luxe agréable à l'œil.

- Hermione, chuchota discrètement la brune avec un ton de conspiratrice, tu sais qu'il y a des choses que je ne confierais qu'à toi.

La née-moldue acquiesça calmement. Elle savait que Harmonie ne faisait pas facilement confiance et elle ne trahirait pas son amie. Au fond, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner pour deux raisons. Harmonie était la seule qui ne trouvait pas insupportable la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Au contraire, elles travaillaient ensemble et appréciaient leurs échanges. Mais surtout, elle savait que trahir la confiance de son amie risquait de briser leur relation et elle s'exposerait à de terribles représailles.

Inconsciente des pensées exprimées par sa collaboratrice, la seule qu'elle plaçait au dessus de ses pions, Harmonie poursuivit ses murmures pernicieux.

- Il y a une tache dont je voudrais te charger, étant donné tes connaissances et ton don pour la recherche. J'apprécierais grandement que tu te renseignes sur la fameuse Chambre des Secrets.

Sa camarade aux cheveux touffus hocha la tête. Elle même était bien trop curieuse pour songer un seul instant à laisser cette intéressante énigme de coté.

Après un rapide dîner dans une immense pièce vide, les deux filles se séparèrent. Le soir même, Harmonie se couchait, lugubre. Elle avait mis plusieurs heures à comprendre que cette voix mystérieuse s'était exprimée en Fourchelang. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Elle même utilisait pourtant régulièrement ce don, elle aurait du reconnaître immédiatement cette langue.

L'adolescente aux yeux verts restait cependant très songeuse. Quel serpent pouvait donc pétrifier ses victimes ?

Rageant, elle se replongea dans ses draps, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été plus curieuse au sujet des créatures magiques ? La réponse lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, lorsqu'elle sentit les écailles lisses de son familier sous sa main.

- Apos, demanda t-elle d'un ton péremptoire, quel serpent peut pétrifier ses victimes, tout en les laissant bien vivantes ?

- Il y en a beaucoup, répondit-il. De nombreuses congénères disposent de toxines paralysantes et je ne saurais tous les citer. Je ne connais pas tous leurs noms.

La brune se recoucha, frustrée de ne pas en savoir plus qu'avant. Elle mit encore plus de temps à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, après s'être levée de façon matinale, Harmonie croisa Ginny Weasley au détour d'un couloir de la salle commune presque déserte. Se désintéressant de Lenny Findger qui revoyait nerveusement ses cours de Runes en vue du passage de ses ASPICS en fin d'année, la brune se focalisa sur la dernière des Weasley. Contrairement à d'ordinaire, la volcanique rousse semblait étrangement calme. Quand elle observait de plus près son visage, on voyait qu'elle était livide, comme si elle avait été égouttée de son sang. A bien y regarder, de fins cernes couleurs lilas se dessinaient sous ses yeux marron, indiquant qu'elle avait probablement mal dormi.

Potter ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure, elle allait laisser les choses avancer lentement. Après tout, elle était déjà très occupée pour le reste de la journée. Elle devait encore prendre ses cours particuliers avec ce dandy de Lockhart, tout en songeant à un moyen d'assurer sa sécurité, pour parer à l'éventualité ou il trahirait leur accord.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte du bureau de son enseignant, il lui fit un accueil des plus chaleureux, avec boissons et petits gâteaux qu'elle refusa, prétextant un repas copieux il y a peu.

La salle de cours était toujours la même, bien éclairée par les fenêtres aux rideaux rouges, soigneusement organisée pour que quel que soit l'endroit ou l'on regarde, un buste ou un portrait de Lockhart fasse face à l'observateur. A l'avant de la première rangée de pupitres, l'estrade ou il leur apprenait des charmes basiques était toujours présente, couverte d'un tapis antidérapant. Cependant, ce cours ne serait pas comme les autres. Contrairement à ceux ordinairement consacrés à l'utilisation des sorts basiques, elle s'entraînerait à la maîtrise de l'art oratoire.

- Bonjour, Miss Potter, dit-il avec une voix charmeuse appuyée par un sourire éclatant. Pour notre première séance, j'aimerais que nous travaillions sur votre voix et la tonalité que vous employez.

La brune acquiesça calmement et monta sur les planches. Lockhart commença par lui demander de mimer des expressions, des émotions, pour qu'elle se laisse gagner par les sentiments.

- Nous allons commencer par la sérénité. Il est essentiel de paraître serein lorsque les occasions s'y prêtent, tout ne se résoud pas par votre masque d'impassibilité froide. Vous allez rester calme, inspirer profondément et faire le vide dans vos poumons et votre esprit. Recommencez plusieurs fois, dit-il d'un ton apaisant, et sentez l'impression de calme en vous. Continuez lentement comme ça, minable.

- Pardon ? vociféra immédiatement la brune angoissante, sous le regard amusé de Lockhart.

- Ce n'est pas encore ça, rit-il, satisfait de son piège. Il va falloir être moins sur les nerfs.

Harmonie recommença, s'entraînant à jouer de mieux en mieux. Il y avait quelques expressions qu'elle maîtrisait déjà, comme l'innocence ou le mépris. Paradoxalement, ce qui fut le plus difficile pour elle, ce fut la colère. Il y avait plusieurs types de colères, chacune utilisée pour véhiculer un message et il fallait savoir maîtriser les différentes nuances pour jouer avec elles. En général, la seule colère qu'elle maniait était celle teintée d'une rage haineuse qui l'envahissait, lorsqu'elle était vraiment à bout et qu'elle crachait tout son fiel.

Quelques heures éprouvantes après, Lockhart semblait satisfait des progrès accomplis. Harmonie sentait ses cordes vocales supplier grâce, alors qu'elle remettait au blond un document pour accomplir sa part du marché.

- Bien, annonça son professeur, ce sera tout. Nous reverrons tout ça la prochaine fois, puis nous passerons à la maîtrise de la gestuelle. C'est tout aussi important lorsque l'on se trouve face à des auditeurs pas toujours acquis à notre cause.

- Merci professeur, salua t-elle avec la voix rauque. Je souhaitais également vous demander si vous nous donneriez des cours de duel. Vous savez qu'avec les nouvelles qui circulent, beaucoup de personnes ont peur. Quelqu'un de votre trempe a sûrement des choses hors programme à nous apprendre, non ?

Le blond eut l'air de réfléchir intensément, avant de hocher la tête. Il y penserait, mais sans s'engager pour le moment.

Harmonie le salua et franchit la porte. Elle savait que Filius Flitwick était un champion dans sa jeunesse, car il avait gagné plusieurs tournois nationaux et européens, tout en arrivant une fois au sommet du podium au niveau international.

Fredonnant une mélodie entraînante, la brune se dirigea vers les cachots. Pourtant, malgré le masque d'indolence qu'elle affichait, elle était songeuse. Ni le sourire de Blaise avec ses fossettes creuses, ni l'air malicieux de Théodore ne purent chasser ce qui tourbillonnait dans son esprit.

L'agression de la veille était encore dans son esprit, alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'un détail lui échappait.

La carte du Maraudeur était très efficace, mais elle ne montrait pas ce que faisaient les personnes présentes. Les localiser sans pouvoir s'informer sur leurs gestes exacts ou leurs expressions ne lui était pas très utile.

Or, c'étaient ces éléments qui lui seraient nécessaires en ce moment. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir qui était la personne qui était sortie des toilettes quelques minutes avant que la chatte ne soit attaquée. Elle savait parfaitement que quelqu'un avait été présent et s'était vite enfui avant de se mêler à la foule d'élèves. Les clapotis des pas sur l'eau que la brune avait entendu lorsqu'elle passait près des toilettes, lui indiquait qu'un élève avait ouvert la chambre des secrets.

Harmonie se rassit sur son lit, soulevant la manche de sa cape noire. En dessous, elle retira la ceinture de cuir serrée autour de son avant-bras et qui servait à fixer son lance aiguilles artisanal. La petite arme discrète, fabriquée à partir de multiples composants de stylos, était une version améliorée de l'outil ayant causé la mort de Gemma Farley, tout en pouvant être équipé de projectiles en glace ou en métal. Elle prenait en compte l'hypothèse ou elle devrait réagir dans l'urgence.

La brune aimait ses petits jouets, améliorant de nombreux gadgets offensifs. Elle se débrouillait toujours pour avoir une arme sur elle, en plus de sa baguette. En ces temps troublés, la prudence était de mise. D'ailleurs, dans les semaines qui suivirent, l'agression resta sur toutes les lèvres. Tout le monde y allait avec ses propres théories, alors que jamais on avait vu la bibliothèque aussi fréquentée, ni même Binns aussi passionnément interrogé.

Cependant, Harmonie se souciait peu des murmures sur la légendaire salle de Serpentard. Ses considérations étaient plus triviales, elle continuait à épier Ginny Weasley qui s'intégrait à un groupe de personnes que la brune n'appréciait pas. Greengrass et Davis, ainsi que Nott. Elle n'aimait pas les voir trop proches de ce qu'elle considérait comme sa chasse gardée0

La brune ne relâchait pas la surveillance exercée sur l'objet de ses désirs. Elle observait la rousse dont l'état se dégradait imperceptiblement. Ginny mangeait avec moins d'appétit et faisait preuve de moins d'enthousiasme par moments. C'était un comportement suspect, semblable au sien lorsqu'elle fixait le Miroir du Riséd, obsédée par une illusion réconfortante. Harmonie n'appréciait pas les mystères trop proches d'elle.

Drago et Blaise s'inquiétaient également de cette obsession, mais ils n'avaient aucun intérêt immédiat à toucher à la rousse. Tant qu'elle ne croisait pas leur route et qu'elle n'était pas devenue utile au point de les pousser à empiéter sur le terrain de chasse de la brune, ils ne toucheraient pas à la jeune Weasley.

Harmonie n'était évidemment pas idiote, elle avait parfaitement compris les relations qui se jouaient en coulisses, alors que Weasley déplaçait les engrenages de la machine soigneusement huilée.

Le livre noir qu'elle observait constamment dans le sac de la rousse était son véritable objectif. Ginny Weasley pouvait bien crever, ce serait dans le pire des cas une perte acceptable. La vie de sa proie n'était encore que secondaire, elle privilégiait avant tout l'obtention de cet objet magique d'une nature inconnue, un livre qu'elle souhaitait étudier plus en détail.

La survivante avait observé les réactions et les conciliabules secrets de ses camarades de maison, dissimulée sous sa cape d'invisibilité et des sorts de silence. Plus d'un avait été victime de chantage et d'intimidation, tandis que la rousse s'affirmait par moments. Aux yeux de certains, elle commençait à devenir une force crédible, qui pourrait peut-être se révéler utile, pour peu qu'on l'utilise correctement. Certains songeaient sérieusement à mettre au pas la trop autoritaire et indépendante Potter.

- Hors de question, chuchota la brune dans sa chambre en faisant les cent pas. Il n'est pas question que cette gamine devienne plus fourbe que moi et qu'elle se mette à saper l'autorité et le respect que j'ai. Si elle continue à agir de cette façon, je perdrais ma position et je serais en difficulté devant ma maison. Cela n'est pas acceptable, elle me devra le respect ! Elle devra se soumettre à mon autorité ! hurla t-elle en postillonnant et en tempêtant au point d'écumer de rage.

La brune continua de faire les cent pas sur le tapis de ses quartiers privés, son esprit vagabondant à cent lieues de son environnement. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, analysant les données et élaborant déjà un plan pour se couvrir. A l'heure actuelle, tous ces projets soigneusement mis en place se concluaient par le vol du livre noir. Cependant, les hypothèses variaient, allant de l'infiltration au meurtre. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle tuerait par appât du gain, songeait-elle en ricanant.

- Il vaudrait mieux éviter, marmonna t-elle en se rasseyant à son bureau.

Sa colère venait d'être calmée et elle s'affala sur sa chaise, tout en se massant le front. Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'un meurtre de plus serait trop suspect. Soupirant, elle se redressa correctement, tout en écartant les longues mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

- Je dois trouver un autre moyen, chuchota t-elle en tapotant son bureau de bois, agissant comme le loup qui se déguise en agneau.

Agacée par ce manque de solutions qui s'offrait à elle, la brune décida de changer d'occupation. Elle boucla rapidement son devoir de Sortilèges, avant de se coucher dans ses draps de satin émeraude, un bon livre encore entre les mains.

Lasse de son manque d'informations, elle referma rapidement _Les potions de Grand Pouvoir, _une copie d'un livre qu'elle avait achetée à prix d'or chez Barjow et Beurk. Elle conservait jalousement l'original dans sa voûte de Gringotts, refusant de courir le risque de perdre son investissement. Ce livre était réservé aux étudiants plus âgés et soumis à une certaine surveillance de la part du Ministère, elle n'allait pas crier cette possession sur tous les toits.

- Tas de crétins bureaucrates, jura t-elle en s'endormant. Toujours à tenter de limiter les compétences des autres, par peur qu'on surclasse ce ramassis.

_" Si ces Aurors sont suffisamment bêtes pour obéir aux ordres d'un type qui a toujours été un puriste et qui a été soi-disant victime de l'Imperium durant la première guerre, alors nous n'obéirons pas. Qu'ils soient de vrais puristes ou des lâches se recroquevillant derrière leur soi-disant devoir d'obéissance, leurs actes seront les mêmes. Alors, leur châtiment sera le même. Tuez les tous et pas de quartier ! "_

_Harmonie Potter, discours tenu à ses partisans après la chute du Ministère aux mains de Voldemort en 1997._


	31. Le club de duel

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour un peu spécial. Cela fait exactement six mois, jour pour jour, depuis la publication du premier chapitre de cette fiction. Je vous remercie de votre soutien et de votre lecture, alors je compte marquer l'occasion. Je vous offre ce chapitre pour aujourd'hui, en plus de celui qui devrait arriver demain !

Merci encore de votre suivi, de vos reviews et de votre soutien.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Le club de duel**

Ils ont ouvert un club de duel !

La nouvelle de cette nouvelle activité s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Les choses n'avaient pas été rendues officielles, mais à Poudlard, rien n'était secret très longtemps à cause des multiples tableaux et fantômes prompts à donner les informations si l'on ne prenait pas garde à son environnement.

L'information avait été accueillie avec circonspection par l'ensemble de la population étudiante. Certains avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec le plus grand intérêt, car de plus en plus d'élèves s'inquiétaient du danger que représentait la légendaire Chambre des Secrets, en raison de la nouvelle agression qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques jours.

La victime, Colin Crivey, était un Gryffondor des plus agaçants, même comparé aux standards de sa maison. En plus de déborder d'énergie, de vous tourner autour comme une tornade à vous donner une migraine avec sa voix horriblement aiguë, c'était un véritable paparazzi en puissance, qui traquait de nombreuses personnes pour obtenir des photos volées et des scoops parfois gênants.

Il était parfois si pénible, qu'il avait réussi à se mettre à dos de nombreuses personnes et ses camarades de maison étaient parfois agacés par ses actions. Harmonie, affichant un calme de façade, était allé le trouver et lui avait ordonné d'arrêter s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui brise les doigts. Inutile d'utiliser des sous-entendus avec les Gryffondor, les menaces directes étaient bien les seules choses qu'ils comprenaient.

L'annonce de la pétrification du jeune photographe avait fort logiquement suscité de nombreuses réactions, pas toujours identiques. L'inquiétude avait gagné la plupart des personnes anxieuses, tandis que d'autres étaient secrètement soulagées. Le soi-disant héritier de Serpentard avait été plutôt utile pour l'instant. Deux créatures ennuyeuses de moins à Poudlard, de quoi se réjouir pour bon nombre de pragmatiques.

Cependant, Harmonie n'était pas si satisfaite de la situation. Elle n'appréciait pas non plus la vision optimiste des choses, que Drago ne cessait de marteler à qui voulait bien l'entendre. La brune savait qu'il n'était pas dans ses intérêts personnels de se reposer sur une autre personne. Elle voulait être la seule maîtresse du jeu, pas être un pion menacé et sacrifiable pour qui que ce soit. Elle détestait être dans l'ignorance et l'idée qu'une personne inconnue pourrait potentiellement l'impliquer dans un plan, sans qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit, lui était absolument insupportable.

Quand elle réfléchissait soigneusement à cette nouvelle, la brune ne savait pas cependant quelle attitude adopter vis à vis de ce club de duel.

Certes, l'idée était bonne, mais elle doutait que le monstre de Serpentard soit du genre à se battre loyalement en duel. Elle voulait apprendre à combattre par tous les moyens. Connaître les techniques les plus vicieuses et les plus efficaces, voilà ce qui l'intéressait. En plus, cette réaction indiquerait à l'Héritier qu'on le prenait très au sérieux et qu'on réagissait à sa menace. Une telle démonstration pourrait éventuellement pousser l'arrogance de l'héritier à réagir en une surenchère, juste pour étaler sa puissance. Une telle escalade pourrait logiquement se traduire par une accélération de ses plans et de plus nombreuses actions, conduisant à des morts.

Harmonie et son cercle d'alliés avaient tout de même décidé d'aller voir ce club. Même si elle doutait de l'efficacité des enseignements contre le monstre, elle espérait obtenir de nouvelles connaissances en matière de magie. Histoire de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, ce serait aussi l'occasion de se défouler contre quelques idiots, même si l'intérêt récréatif était cependant limité. Jouer à combattre sans avoir la possibilité de tuer n'était pas très enrichissant et écraser des punaises non plus. Le véritable but du duel, selon elle, était d'apprendre à neutraliser définitivement ses ennemis.

La Grande Salle avait été aménagée pour l'occasion. Les quatre grandes tables avaient été avancées vers l'entrée et une immense plate forme de duel, ornée de motifs représentant les phases lunaires, se dressait sur toute la longueur de la pièce, juste devant la grande table des professeurs. A bien y regarder, les tables des quatre maisons avaient toujours la même taille et l'idée que ce soit la salle elle même qui se soit allongée n'avait rien de surprenant.

La plate forme de duel, légèrement surélevée par rapport au sol de marbre, était entourée de quelques marches qui donnaient un aspect théâtral à l'ensemble. Lorsque la foule fut suffisamment nombreuse, Lockhart quitta la table des enseignants et se dirigea vers l'arène. De nombreux soupirs d'idiotes énamourées l'accueillirent, tandis qu'il surplombait l'ensemble des élèves. Il était encore dans une démarche séductrice, attirant les regards par ses habits azurés et sa présence lumineuse.

- Tout le monde m'entend ? s'enquit-il, aimant tout autant s'entendre parler.

Un murmure collectif lui répondit, le faisant sourire. Il n'avait pas remarqué les grimaces de dégoût de certains hommes, mais il avait vu l'indifférence glaçante de Harmonie, avec un air sur le visage qui semblait indiquer que tout l'ennuyait.

- Bien, reprit-il, charmeur. J'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore l'autorisation de créer ce petit club pour vous enseigner les bases de ce noble art qu'est le duel. Mon assistant, le professeur Rogue ...

- Je suis votre collègue, siffla l'enseignant au regard assassin, pas votre assistant.

- S'est généreusement proposé pour m'aider, poursuivit le blond, sans se soucier de l'intervention pourtant fort opportune de son collègue. Bien entendu, personne n'essayera de tuer l'autre et votre professeur de potions sera toujours apte à vous dispenser ses cours.

De nombreux sourires sarcastiques gagnèrent les serpents, à mesure que Rogue grimaçait. Harmonie savait que le mystérieux maître des cachots était loin d'être un novice en terme de magie. Son sourire mauvais aurait du indiquer à Lockhart, qu'il était en fâcheuse posture. Si elle avait reçu ce type de sourire, elle aurait fui le plus loin et le plus rapidement possible, pour pouvoir se cacher soigneusement, même au fond de son coffre à Gringotts, si besoin.

- Nous allons faire une petite démonstration, reprit leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, tout aussi inconscient, puis nous vous laisserons la place.

Alors que les deux enseignants se faisaient face, Lockhart jeta sa cape parmi sa foule de groupies hurlantes, tandis que Ron Weasley priait pour que les deux professeurs qu'il détestait s'entretuent.

- Bien, annonça Lockhart, la première chose est de saluer son adversaire, par politesse.

Tandis qu'il s'inclinait avec de multiples courbettes qu'il voulait révérencieuses mais qui se révélaient ridicules, Rogue se baissa de quelques centimètres. Les deux reculèrent de quelques pas, sous une centaine de regards attentifs, avant de se retourner. Dès qu'ils pivotèrent sur leurs talons, ils commencèrent véritablement leur duel. C'est Rogue qui commença à attaquer, plus rapide.

- Expelliarmus ! lança sèchement Rogue, surprenant totalement Lockhart qui fut touché par l'éclat rouge. Le choc fut si rapide, que l'autre sorcier vêtu de ses plus beaux atours en perdit sa baguette.

Le blond fut véritablement surpris, l'expression sur ses traits trahissant cette émotion, mais il retrouva vite son sourire charmeur.

- Excellente technique de désarmement, professeur Rogue. Mais sans vouloir vous offenser, je me doutais que vous utiliseriez ce type de sortilèges. Un brève analyse à suffit à m'en convaincre et je vous ai laissé agir pour montrer l'effet de ce sort aux élèves.

Ce n'était pas faux, songea la brune. Même si Lockhart bluffait, Rogue n'aurait pas utilisé de magie noire devant des centaines de témoins et il n'aurait pas gravement blessé Lockhart pour éviter des réprimandes de la part de Dumbledore.

Lavande Brown lui rendit sa baguette en rougissant et il la gratifia d'un sourire charmeur, avant de se reprendre. Il ne tenait pas à se faire laminer par Rogue et devait trouver un dérivatif percutant et durable.

- Il serait temps d'apprendre à neutraliser les mauvais sorts, dit calmement Rogue, sans que l'on détermine s'il s'adressait personnellement à Lockhart, ou s'il mettait en cause son enseignement.

- Excellente idée, sourit le blond sans s'apercevoir qu'il s'enfonçait. Maintenant, je propose à plusieurs volontaires de s'entraîner à maîtriser ce sortilège et de monter sur la plate forme de duel.

Son regard bleu scruta la salle et avec un enthousiasme peu contagieux, il appela les futurs duellistes.

- Voyons, réfléchit-il, disons Mr. Malefoy avec Mr. Weasley, puis nous verrons Miss Granger avec Miss Parkinson et pour finir Miss Potter avec Miss Chang.

Le brune haussa les sourcils, avec son habituel air indifférent à tout. Elle attendit juste le signal pour participer, observant soigneusement les autres de son œil acéré.

Drago monta sur la plate forme, face au rouquin, observant son adversaire nerveux qui était également impatient d'en découdre. S'il n'y avait rien eu pour les en empêcher, ils se seraient probablement déjà jetés dessus, dans un tourbillon de coups furieux et d'injurieux.

- Préparez vous à désarmer votre adversaire et à seulement le désarmer, dit-il en insistant lourdement sur ce terme.

Finalement, il avait compris son erreur. Mettre Gryffondor face à Serpentard n'était pas une bonne idée, étant donnée l'animosité historique qui se perpétuait depuis des générations entre ces deux maisons. Les deux duellistes saluèrent, avant de se retourner.

- Rictusempra, cria Drago avant même que Weasley ne se retourne, expédiant le roux hors de la plate forme de duel.

Le coup fourbe généra des applaudissements nourris chez les serpents. L'image du visage de Ron, niais, incrédule et terrifié, était absolument jouissive à observer. Ils se la repassaient les yeux fermés, se délectant de ce coup d'éclat du prince des Serpentard. Les lions, eux, leur adressaient des regards aussi noirs que le coquard qui apparaissait rapidement sur le visage de Ron.

Au moins, c'était très rapide, songea la brune. Maintenant, elle voulait voir comment son amie née-moldue allait gérer le duel contre la nouvelle alliée de Ginny Weasley. Elle espérait que Parkinson se prenne une branlée. Elle ne dit rien pour ne pas montrer à tous leur animosité personnelle, mais elle espérait montrer que Hermione était meilleure. Ce serait un moyen de gagner de l'ascendant sur Ginny et de légitimer au passage sa proximité avec Hermione.

Les deux filles montèrent sur la plate-forme, avec des réactions différentes. Hermione semblait en retrait, légèrement inquiète, tandis que Pansy souriait, révélant ses dents en distordant son visage écrasé.

Le duel commença très salement, Pansy attaquant avant la fin du décompte. Hermione s'y attendait et esquiva le maléfice en se décalant, baguette en main.

Pas mal, songea la brune qui admirait le calme de la née-moldue qui esquivait les coups de Pansy, tout en lançant de temps en temps un sortilège. A ce niveau de duel, elle n'avait pas à craindre d'attaque à retardement par derrière, ni même de technique qui changeait de trajectoire. La Serdaigle pouvait continuer à esquiver, pas du tout essoufflée. C'était très futé, songea la brune avec une grande fierté pour son amie. Quel était l'intérêt de lancer le plus puissant des sorts, si l'on ne pouvait pas toucher son ennemi ? Même le surpuissant Avada Kedavra ne pouvait pas la tuer l'an dernier, lorsqu'elle se cachait derrière les colonnes.

Hermione gagna son combat rapidement. Elle avait créé un nuage de fumée et avait attendu une erreur de Pansy, afin de la désarmer. La née-moldue s'était baissée et les multiples cris de la foule, surtout pour avertir Parkinson, avait créé une cacophonie qui avait déconcentré Pansy. Dès que la brune avait parlé, pour leur hurler de se taire, Hermione avait localisé la voix de son adversaire, la seule venant de face, avant de l'éjecter d'un seul sortilège d'expulsion.

Harmonie sourit, félicitant discrètement son amie de loin en lui faisant un signe léger qu'elles seules comprenaient. La brune se prépara mentalement à combattre, tout en observant son adversaire. Cho était une jolie asiatique au teint de pêche qui sublimait ses yeux noisette rehaussés d'une touche de maquillage. Les cheveux de la jolie Serdaigle étaient aussi longs et sombres que les siens, à la différence que les cheveux de Cho étaient soyeux et doux. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec sa crinière ébouriffée aux pointes abîmées.

Montant sur la plate forme, Harmonie salua avant de se préparer.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit les yeux sombres de l'asiatique se préparer à la maudire. D'un geste, elle lança un sort d'entrave qui raidit la jambe droite de son adversaire, avant d'être touchée par un sort la faisant bafouiller.

- Experilialurmus, prononça t-elle inutilement, alors que Cho faillit s'effondrer au sol en oubliant la paralysie dans sa jambe figée.

Harmonie esquiva le prochain sort, tout en lançant un sort de désarmement avec une prononciation impeccable. Cho esquiva, ayant utilisé un Finite sur sa jambe, avant de lancer un maléfice de découpe.

Harmonie esquiva le sort, mais le rayon très rapide lui entailla la joue, faisant également tomber une mèche de ses longs cheveux.

Incrédule, la brune porta la main sur sa joue et contempla le sang sur ses doigts. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'une autre personne de son âge parvenait à la blesser. Cette garce avait réussi à la blesser. Elle avait touché à ses précieux cheveux. Harmonie enragea, sentant une bouffée de haine se dégager en elle, irradiant de chaleur. La brune serra les dents, utilisant un bouclier par réflexe pour bloquer le sort de Cho.

- Bombarda ! hurla t-elle en direction de l'asiatique qui esquiva de justesse, mais qui fut éjectée par le souffle de l'explosion qui venait de faire éclater les planches de l'estrade.

- J'ai dit de seulement désarmer ! s'écria Lockhart, paniqué, tandis que Rogue attendait la fin du duel, impassible.

Tandis que l'asiatique se relevait, choquée de la destruction du sol, Harmonie lui lança un sort de désarmement. Cho se retrouvait sans baguette et rampa pour la récupérer. La brune avait profité de ce temps pour ramasser sa mèche tombée au sol, avant de se ruer sur son adversaire. Alors que Cho tendait la main pour saisir sa propre baguette, la brune lui écrasa les doigts d'un bon coup de talon, avant de pointer sa propre baguette sous la mâchoire de l'asiatique.

La Serpentard sourit sauvagement, forçant l'autre duelliste à admettre sa défaite. Harmonie se retourna et descendit de l'estrade de duel.

Rogue la félicita platement, avant même que Lockhart ne décide de se plaindre du l'infraction aux règles. La brune se dépêcha de remercier son enseignant, avant que Cho ne la fixe avec colère.

- Je veux un match retour, dit-elle avec une irritation lisible dans ses prunelles noires de rage. Ce coup était déloyal.

- J'ai respecté les règles du duel, telles que définies depuis 1430. Je ne répondrais pas à ta provocation aussi irréfléchie que celle d'un Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, répondit-elle avec dédain. Peut-être plus tard.

Elle se surprit presque à espérer que Cho l'attaque par derrière, sur un coup de tête, mais l'asiatique contint sa rage. C'était vraiment dommage, pensa la brune qui savait qu'elle ne devait pas baisser sa garde et qui tenait toujours fermement sa baguette, prête à lancer un sortilège d'Aguamenti. Comme ça, elle pourrait intéresser tous les hommes présents avec un concours de T-Shirt mouillé. Il faut dire qu'elle avait les hormones précoces, la Miss Chang, pensa t-elle avec amusement.

Harmonie quitta la pièce, sous les regards expressifs d'autres élèves. Elle avait l'impression que ces idiots terrifiés par son regard et son pouvoir formaient une haie d'honneur. Une fois seule, éloignée de ceux qu'elle considéraient presque tous comme de la boue, elle se raidit. Son ouïe saisit un murmure, une voix désincarnée qui provenait de l'intérieur des murs.

Reconnaissant parfaitement le Fourchelang, elle prononça un ordre pour arrêter l'animal, mais rien ne se produisit. Fronçant les sourcils, elle courut en direction de cette mystérieuse voix, l'oreille presque collée aux murs. Même si elle ignorait à quel type de serpent appartenait ce son, elle espérait entrer en contact avec l'animal.

Arrivée au premier étage, après avoir caracolé dans les escaliers, elle perdit la trace de la créature et jura mentalement. Malgré cet échec, elle se ressaisit vite et décida d'explorer les lieux, à la recherche d'indices. Les nombreux pleurs venant des toilettes lui semblèrent suspects et elle se décida à explorer les lieux d'aisance.

A l'intérieur, un fantôme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu était en train de gémir. Elle aurait pu inonder la pièce de larmes, si seulement l'étudiante spectrale était encore vivante. C'était bouleversant, la brune faisait face à une personne qui ne devait pas être plus vieille qu'elle au moment de son décès et qui avait choisi de rester sur ce plan. A ce moment, face à une grosse gamine boutonneuse aux grosses lunettes, Harmonie frissonna. Quelque chose en elle se réveilla, alors qu'elle prenait brutalement conscience du fait que sa vie était éphémère et qu'elle était restée dans le monde des vivants grâce à de nombreux coups du sort.

La brune secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées morbides indignes d'elle, avant de s'avancer vers le spectre.

- Bonsoir, appela t-elle calmement.

Le fantôme se retourna, avant d'essuyer ses horribles lunettes si semblables aux loupes que la brune portait durant sa première année.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda t-elle plaintivement. Tu veux jeter quelque chose au visage de la grosse Mimi ? Tu viens te moquer de Mimi la boutonneuse ?

- Ce genre de trivialités n'est pas intéressant, coupa sèchement la brune. Je veux savoir si tu as vu quelque chose ici, il y a quelques minutes.

Le spectre répondit par la négative, avant de soupirer.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'on m'a jeté un objet à la figure. J'étais en train de songer à ma mort, dans une cabine, lorsque quelqu'un est entré. Lorsque je suis sortie, pour lui dire de foutre le camp, hurla t-elle en s'avançant, cette personne m'a jeté un livre dessus.

Mimi indiqua la sol d'un doigt, intéressant la brune qui observa le vieux journal de cuir qui gisait sur le carrelage inondé.

Harmonie regarda l'objet, avant d'avancer prudemment dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle donna un coup de pied léger dans le livre, elle ne sentit rien, mais elle ne s'y fia pas. Elle lança un sortilège dessus, mais ne détecta aucun maléfice.

La brune fronça les sourcils, se souvenant de l'aura sombre que ce carnet dégageait lorsqu'il était dans les affaires de Ginny Weasley. A ce moment, il ne semblait plus rien dégager, ce qui sembla plus suspect encore pour la brune.

Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, elle ouvrit le carnet en l'orientant vers l'extérieur, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne lui explose au visage. Rien ne se produisit, le livre se trouvait être totalement vierge, comme si on n'avait jamais écrit dedans.

En tournant les pages, elle fit une curieuse découverte. L'eau des toilettes n'avait pas été absorbée par le papier, alors que cette matière était pourtant perméable, contrairement au parchemin.

- Etrange, souffla t-elle, tout en sentant des vibrations mauvaises émaner des pages. Il doit y avoir des runes, un système caché quelque part.

D'un regard, elle vit les uniques mots écrits à l'encre, au bas de la première page.

Ce journal est la propriété de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

_" Un Horcruxe est la plus abominable des magies. Commettre un meurtre n'est pas le pire, il faut ensuite nier les lois de la nature, en arrachant un morceau de son âme, au risque de la perdre. Le plus gros problème, c'est que pour faire fonctionner le rituel, j'ai besoin d'une victime fraîchement tuée et que le choc moral causé par cet assassinat ne soit pas encore résorbé par l'inconscient. Surtout, je ne sais pas si ça vaut vraiment le coup de le faire. Je ne veux pas risquer _ça. _Je ne ferais jamais d'Horcruxe, mais j'ai besoin de quelques informations. Dobby, tu peux aller me chercher le prisonnier spécial ? J'ai beaucoup de choses à lui demander. "_

_Harmonie Potter, discussion avec Dobby, en 1997._


	32. Un journal trop secret

Bonsoir à tous !

Je l'avais promis, voici un chapitre de plus, qui fait bien avancer l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Un journal trop secret**

Ce journal appartient à Tom Elvis Jedusor.

A voir le nom, Harmonie eut une sensation étrange. Dans sa chambre douillette, elle faisait les cent pas sur le tapis brodé de fils d'argent, tout en essayant de se souvenir pourquoi ce nom si commun lui semblait familier.

Le nom n'était pas inconnu pour la brune, qui se souvenait vaguement l'avoir vu quelque part. Au milieu des brumes de l'inconnu, elle perçut un éclat argenté, suivi d'un nom gravé dans du métal. Lentement, tout lui revint en mémoire, alors qu'elle passait le doigt sur les fines dorures des piliers décorant son lit à baldaquin. Cet étudiant avait été Préfet en chef dans les années 1940 et même médaillé pour services spéciaux rendus à l'école. Vu que la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte pour la dernière fois il y a cinquante ans, comme Abraxas, Lucius et Drago le savaient parfaitement, son esprit n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire le lien entre l'ouverture de la Chambre dans le passé et cette récompense.

Jedusor. A bien y réfléchir, le nom ne lui disait absolument rien. Cet homme était probablement un né-moldu, ou bien un sang mêlé. Les grandes familles de sang-pur se connaissent toutes et ce nom n'avait jamais été prononcé dans aucune des conversations qu'elle avait surprises entre ses camarades. Enfin, c'était une hypothèse comme une autre, il y avait beaucoup de personnes dont elle n'avait entendu le nom qu'une seule fois. Il était également possible que la famille ait disparu sans descendance, ce qui impliquerait que ce brillant élève soit mort jeune. Dommage songea t-elle, tant de talent perdu et gaspillé à cause de la mort.

A vue de nez, si elle se fiait à ce qu'elle savait des gens, c'était le genre de type qui devait être un lèche pompes et qui tenait à l'autorité comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle imaginait quelqu'un comme Percy Weasley, mais en plus talentueux. D'ailleurs, rien qu'à voir l'impressionnant prix qu'il avait reçu, ainsi que la toute aussi impressionnante série de médailles et d'écussons à son nom, il devait être brillant et intelligent, tout en ayant fait quelque chose de grand pour Poudlard. A l'intérieur d'elle même, une flamme de respect s'alluma, ainsi qu'une envie de prouver qu'elle pouvait le surpasser.

Contempler les trophées s'était finalement révélé être une bonne idée, songea t-elle. Même si observer ces morceaux de métal brillants avait été un travail long et fastidieux, elle avait pu progresser. Cependant, malgré tout son détachement glaçant, elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de certaines pièces rutilantes. Elle avait contemplé avec tristesse le badge en forme de balai de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, arboré jadis par son père. L'écusson de Préfète en Chef que sa mère avait eue, lui avait presque tiré une larme.

La brune s'était vite frotté les yeux d'un revers de manche, se détournant rapidement de ces rares traces du passé. Attentive à tout, elle nota la date présente sur la plaque portant le nom de Jedusor. Avec la mention de l'année 1943, elle avait une idée bien plus précise de l'époque ou elle devait chercher des informations.

Le problème qui se posait à elle, c'est que les registres des anciens élèves n'étaient pas en libre consultation. Il fallait avoir une autorisation d'un professeur pour pouvoir y obtenir l'accès. A ce moment, elle ne voyait pas qui pourrait lui en fournir une, si elle n'avait une très bonne raison. Levant le visage vers le ciel, une main sur son menton, elle réfléchit à ce dilemme. Peut être qu'elle devrait faire gober des choses sur sa famille et ...

Une idée lumineuse vint alors à son esprit. Un nom sembla évident, celui de son pseudo complice, Lockhart. Cependant, elle ne tenait pas à l'approcher trop souvent, ni même à lui donner trop d'informations. Leur collaboration ne durerait pas éternellement, elle devait déjà songer à mettre fin à tout cela.

En parlant de son professeur, elle avait tout de même attendu le prochain cours avec plus d'impatience que d'habitude. Lockhart avait prévu une séance de travaux pratiques, ce qui intéressait beaucoup les élèves. Il faut dire que jusque là, il avait surtout insisté sur les bases du programme et les sorts mineurs. Beaucoup commençaient à avoir assez de chercher les informations dans ses livres, au milieu de détails inutiles, tandis que Lockhart racontait ses exploits. La simple idée de mettre en pratique de nouveaux sorts était l'évolution la plus attendue.

Dans la salle de cours, Lockhart était d'ailleurs entré avec une cage voilée sous le bras, suscitant l'interrogation des élèves qui se révélaient attentifs au moindre mot qu'il prononçait, tentant de déterminer ce qui se dissimulait dessous.

- Aujourd'hui, annonça t-il avec un sourire énigmatique, nous allons tester des sorts de répulsion contre certains nuisibles. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez identifier les créatures que j'ai capturé. C'est facile, écoutez leurs cris.

Des piaillements étouffés émanaient de la cage, mais les regards ronds et étonnés des élèves indiquaient qu'ils n'avaient que peu de notions des créatures magiques. Les livres comportaient des illustrations détaillées, ainsi que des coupes anatomiques, mais il était très difficile de décrire des cris, sans parler de les reproduire.

- Voyons, s'étonna le blond, ce sont des nuisibles très communs, surtout dans le sud du pays. Ils tirent même leur nom de cette région.

Dépité par le fait que personne ne trouve, Lockhart souleva le drap couvrant la cage aux barreaux d'acier et dévoila une quinzaine de lutins de Cornouailles.

- Maintenant que nous avons identifié cet animal, dit-il en roulant des yeux, qui peut me dire quels sont les points forts de ce nuisible. Points forts que vous devez neutraliser à tout prix pour les affronter.

La main de Granger jaillit comme un boulet de canon, alors qu'elle récitait une analyse apprise par cœur dans plusieurs livres.

- La vitesse et la petite taille du lutin en font un nuisible agile et apte à esquiver la plupart des sorts, dit-elle avec un ton académique et autoritaire.

- Bien, Miss Granger. Maintenant, je voudrais que vous sortiez des livres. Essayez de nous proposer une solution personnelle pour contrer cet atout.

Granger rougit et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissances pratiques. Son savoir théorique était mis à rude épreuve lorsque les livres ne donnaient pas la solution, même si un peu de réflexion l'aidait à trouver la solution. Elle n'arrivait pas à réagir dans l'urgence en improvisant.

Harmonie leva la main, imperturbable et suggéra un sort de zone pour les immobiliser, citant Immobilus. Ou alors, si on voulait les faire tomber au sol, un Aguamenti serait très utile pour alourdir leurs ailes et les empêcher de voler.

Elle préféra taire l'idée d'un sort offensif de zone, comme un Feudeymon. Elle avait l'impression que proposer d'utiliser la méthode favorite de Voldemort lors de batailles en rase campagne, ne serait pas trop bien passée auprès des autres qui détestaient la magie noire.

Lockhart sourit à l'idée de l'Immobilus et proposa à tous les élèves de tester leurs capacités de réaction en cas d'imprévu. Il prit soin de se reculer de quelques pas et d'un geste de baguette, il ouvrit la porte de la cage. Aussitôt, les lutins s'engouffrèrent par l'orifice et se dispersèrent en caquetant.

Les nuisibles vrombirent dans tous les sens, saccageant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver et jetant le plus de feuilles en l'air, en un réflexe défensif pour se couvrir des tirs lancés par les sorciers.

Les élèves prompts à paniquer lancèrent des Immobilus en l'air, mais l'intonation n'y était pas toujours. Parfois, c'était la précision qu'il fallait travailler et Harmonie avait même été prise dans un faible sort lancé par un Serdaigle maladroit du nom de Terry Boot. Quelques secondes d'intense concentration lui avaient été nécessaires pour se libérer, mais elle s'était vite assurée, elle, que le maladroit resterait immobile pour un bon moment.

Rapidement, les rares bons élèves qui n'étaient plus gênés par les boulets imprécis se chargèrent rapidement et efficacement des lutins qu'ils gelèrent en l'air, avant de les saisir sans douceur pour les remettre dans leur cage.

L'expérience avait été très utile pour la brune. Toujours avoir un moyen de regarder dans son dos et bien former ceux qui vous suivent. Un imbécile comme Boot n'avait pas sa place à ses côtés, s'il ne pouvait pas viser correctement les ennemis.

Elle analyserait cette épreuve plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait au calme et qu'elle n'aurait pas à se soucier d'autre chose. Mieux valait être seule pour se vider l'esprit et ne pas oublier le moindre petit détail.

A la fin de l'heure, elle alla voir Lockhart et lui demanda de signer le papier afin de consulter le registre des élèves. Soupçonneux, le professeur comprit que contrairement à Granger qui était venue le voir pour obtenir _Les potions de grands pouvoirs, _la brune n'avait aucunement envie d'approfondir ce qu'il racontait dans ses livres mensongers. Elle voulait en savoir plus et il espérait bien tirer bénéfice.

- Si je veux ces renseignements, avoua t-elle, c'est pour percer le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets. Je pense que nous y gagnerions beaucoup. Imaginez juste la survivante et le grand chasseur de monstres perçant le plus grand secret de Poudlard. Rien que la gloire et l'or qui vont en retomber me font saliver d'envie, avoua t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas, murmura Lockhart, pensif. Cependant, si vous menez votre enquête et que vous êtes prise, je n'aurais absolument rien à voir avec ça. Il vous faudra un autre argument pour justifier ce choix.

La brune réfléchit et repensa à sa visite dans la salle des trophées. Elle voulait aussi en savoir plus sur les personnes ayant côtoyé ses parents.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle ressortit du bureau de Lockhart, le précieux sésame en main. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, désormais, c'était se rendre à la bibliothèque et obtenir le précieux registre qui suivait la scolarité des élèves.

Le soir même, après la consultation des registres, de nombreuses questions trottaient dans son esprit.

Pourquoi Jedusor avait-il été récompensé seulement deux jours après la mort de Mimi Geignarde et du renvoi de Hagrid ? D'accord, le fantôme était chiant, indiquant qu'elle ne devait pas être mieux dans la vie, mais de là à la tuer ... il y avait une marge. Quoique, en y pensant bien, la brune savait que cette marge était parfois étroite et que l'esprit humain pouvait supporter beaucoup, comme il pouvait aisément être brisé. Parfois, c'était également utile d'éliminer les gêneurs ...

La brune se promit d'y réfléchir, avant de songer à ses parents. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas y penser, sa famille se rappelait à elle. La brune avait même brièvement regardé les noms de leur génération, sans vraiment y faire attention. Quelques uns étaient connus, comme Londubat, mais elle ne s'y intéressait guère. Elle avait plus important à faire.

Elle savait qu'il y avait un lien entre Jedusor, Hagrid, Mimi et la Chambre. Seulement, par où devait-elle commencer ? Le journal était vierge, Mimi était morte et Hagrid changeait toujours de sujet sur son renvoi. Ce ne serait pas facile de démêler les intrigues au vu du peu de preuves dont-elle disposait, mais elle essayerait.

La brune décida d'aller se coucher, notant ses dernières pistes sur un bout de papier caché sous une latte. La nuit portait conseil et elle ne tenait pas à passer une nuit blanche à se torturer les méninges pour arriver en retard au cours du lendemain, celui de Rogue.

Le lendemain, le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard leur avait rendu leurs essais de potions, qui se caractérisaient par des notes globalement bonnes, loin au dessus de ce que les blaireaux ou les lions recevaient.

Pourtant, plusieurs Serdaigle semblaient distraits, au point que les sarcasmes de Rogue ne les touchaient pas autant que d'habitude. Hermione en particulier s'efforçait de rester aussi calme que d'habitude, même si avoir les noirs yeux inquisiteurs de Rogue derrière son cou n'avait rien de rassurant ou d'apaisant.

Lorsque le maître de potions se retourna vers son bureau sobre et bien rangé, il ne vit pas le pétard surprise du Docteur Flibuste passer derrière lui et exploser dans le chaudron de Goyle. Harmonie avait tout suivi et écarquilla des yeux devant cet acte quasi-suicidaire, avant de se mettre à couvert sous sa paillasse.

Le pétard explosa sous le regard niais de Goyle. La potion d'enflure, bien trop liquide, jaillit en de multiples gouttelettes, touchant de nombreux élèves.

Dès qu'il entendit l'explosion, Rogue se retourna, hurlant pour ramener le silence. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers son armoire pour distribuer des antidotes à tous ceux qui avaient été touchés. Le nez de Crabbe avait désormais la taille d'un navet et les oreilles de Malefoy avaient atteint la taille de feuilles de chou.

La brune se retint de rire, car elle avait bien compris que c'était une diversion. Elle regarda soigneusement autour d'elle. Son regard capta la démarche d'Hermione qui revenait du placard à ingrédients et qui transportait quelque chose sous sa cape, une chose qu'elle glissa discrètement dans son sac.

Harmonie haussa les sourcils, intéressée. Ainsi, son amie faisait quelque chose d'autre en secret, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas révélé aux autres et qu'elle faisait en dehors de la Confrérie. Une lueur d'amusement et de calcul naquit dans les yeux verts de la brune, qui ne put se retenir de se lécher les lèvres en un réflexe reptilien.

Rogue ne remarqua pas le regard plissé et le sourire malveillant de la brune, vraiment très impatiente de découvrir de quoi il en retournait. Il était trop occupé à retirer les débris noircis du pétard à l'intérieur du chaudron ruiné de Goyle.

- Si jamais j'attrape celui qui a fait cela, dit-il avec une voix glaciale et en scrutant l'ensemble des élèves, je m'arrangerais personnellement pour qu'il soit renvoyé le soir même.

Harmonie jeta un regard discret à la réserve, essayant de voir ce que Hermione avait volé. Son esprit tourna à vive allure, félicitant sa mémoire inconsciente qui emmagasinait de nombreux détails. La dernière fois qu'elle y était allé pour chercher les ingrédients nécessaires, il y avait une corne de bicorne en plus et le rouleau de peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap était plus étoffé.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se souvint d'un des cours de Rogue, durant lequel il avait mentionné ces ingrédients dans le cadre de potions, mais elle ne se souvenait plus desquelles. Dans ce cas, elle devait vérifier ce que ses notes contenaient et elle devrait aussi vérifier la réserve de la bibliothèque et la liste des emprunts, à titre purement informatif.

Harmonie mena sa petite enquête l'après-midi même. En consultant les fiches d'emprunt conservées par Mme Pince, elle découvrit que _Les potions de grands pouvoirs _avait été emprunté et elle avait une idée assez précise de l'identité de cette personne. Maintenant, elle allait laisser la née-moldue agir. Elle se contenterait d'observer pour le moment. Elle allait également questionner Drago sur la chambre des secrets, histoire de savoir s'il en savait davantage.

La brune se dirigea vers la volière, envoyant quelques courriers pour convoquer d'urgence la Confrérie. Dès demain, elle voulait tous les voir et les informer de plusieurs choses.

Ce soir là, elle avait déjà fort à faire. Elle voulait comprendre comment la créature tuait et il était plus simple de demander à la seule victime connue.

Harmonie monta dans les toilettes du premier étage, cherchant le fantôme. Toutes les cabines étaient fermées, tandis qu'aucun son ne se faisait entendre.

- Mimi, appela t-elle calmement, je dois te parler.

Le jeune esprit spectral apparut, surpris qu'on veuille lui parler.

- Mimi, je dois savoir comment tu es morte.

Mimi ne sembla pas choquée, elle sembla ravie de la question morbide.

- C'était abominable. J'étais venue pour pleurer car Olive Hornby s'était moquée de mes lunettes, lorsqu'un garçon est entré. Il a murmuré des choses incompréhensibles, avant que je ne sorte pour lui dire de partir et ... je suis morte. Je me souviens avoir vu deux grands yeux jaunes.

Mimi lui avait révélé être morte de manière suspecte, croisant deux yeux sulfuriques avant de mourir instantanément. Cependant, elle n'avait eu qu'une indication approximative dans les toilettes des filles. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de percer le secret du journal, pour déterminer ou se trouvait l'entrée exacte. Harmonie préviendrait ensuite les autres, elle n'irait pas se jeter dedans tête la première, surtout pas pour mourir bêtement.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans les dortoirs souterrains, la brune sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'elle posa la main sur la poignée de sa porte. Le sort mineur qu'elle posait sur sa porte pour choquer ceux qui entreraient sans sa permission avait été rompu sans que l'alerte ne soit déclenchée.

Tremblante, craignant ce qui l'attendait derrière, Harmonie se força à ouvrir la porte et à utiliser un Lumos pour y voir clair. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Ses affaires avaient été vandalisées et sa malle fouillée. Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez elle, pénétrant dans son intimité, ce qui la fit bouillir de rage. Cependant, après quelques minutes de rangement, sa colère fut étouffée par de la peur.

Un Serpentard venait de voler le journal de Jedusor.

_" Harmonie cache jalousement sa vie privée et dissimule tout ce qui concerne ses proches. Le seul canard à avoir pris et publié des photos volées à eu droit à une mauvaise surprise. Deux jours après, quelqu'un faisait sauter ce journal à l'aide d'un engin explosif. La mort malencontreuse du photographe et du directeur, parmi d'autres, a officiellement été causée par un terroriste adepte de la théorie du sang-pur. Chacun en tirera les conclusions qu'il souhaitera, mais ceci dissuada tout le monde de reprendre le risque de fouiner dans l'intimité de Potter. "_

_Robbin Magory, _Secrets d'Etats, _éditions Mallory, 2069._


	33. Le plan de Lord Malefoy

Bonsoir à tous.

Désolé du retard, voici le nouveau chapitre pour vous.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Le plan de Lord Malefoy**

Le journal de Tom Jedusor avait disparu.

Le lendemain matin, la brune n'avait toujours pas décoléré de cette intrusion. Sa nuit avait été à moitié passée à enrager et à chercher l'identité du voleur, en vain. Ce qui la perturbait le plus, c'était cette violation de son intimité, qui lui donnait l'insupportable impression d'être mise à nue devant les autres. Celle qui cultivait le goût du secret et du mensonge était certaine d'une chose, c'est que le coupable allait prendre cher.

Cependant, elle n'allait pas laisser sa rage être mauvaise conseillère. Harmonie n'allait pas oublier d'observer les choses qui l'entouraient. Elle avait compris, grâce à son esprit retors, que tout était lié, du vol du journal aux mystérieux plans d'Hermione. La curiosité la titillait aussi fortement qu'une équation différentielle titillait un mathématicien et elle savait que dans le délicat jeu du chantage, elle avait intérêt à toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur les autres pour les contrer, voire les doubler en cas de besoin. Le sac de nœuds s'étoffait de jour en jour et malgré son esprit aiguisé, elle avait l'impression que un élément lui échappait.

La brune profitait des cours de Binns pour cogiter intensément, alors que ceux de Flitwick étaient l'occasion d'approfondir ses questions. Leur professeur connaissait beaucoup de sortilèges, y compris en magie offensive et en magie d'altération, parfois à vous en dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait été champion de duel et elle regrettait qu'il n'ait pas été plus présent sur le terrain dans la Grande Salle, en lieu et place de Lockhart.

Le reste de la journée semblait bien partie pour être monotone, mais Apos brisa cette langueur, lorsqu'il lui fit son rapport. Un rapport que la brune attendait avec attention.

Harmonie détenait toujours un bocal empli de souris à proximité d'elle et elle attendait avec impatience que l'animal ne revienne des expéditions qu'elle demandait. Le python était toujours aussi sarcastique que ponctuel.

- _Le castor a reçu sa commande de chrysopes cuits, comme tu le soupçonnais. Elle s'est même retranchée dans les toilettes du premier étage et a aussi murmuré qu'elle préparait une attaque contre Parkinson._

La brune sourit. Granger avait sûrement du s'emparer d'un cheveu du bouledogue lors de leur duel où elle avait coupé quelques mèches de la brune, lors de son attaque camouflée par l'écran de fumée. Ensuite, elle prévoyait de piéger la sang-pur pour prendre sa place pendant une heure et interroger des membres de la maison au serpent d'argent.

Très futée, songea respectueusement Harmonie. Voyons donc jusqu'à quel point tu iras dans ta supercherie. Ce sera amusant à regarder, précisa t-elle avec un petit rire, tout en tendant un des rongeurs à son familier qui goba la bête d'un trait, après l'avoir étouffée et broyé ses os entre ses anneaux.

La brune laissa son serpent sur le tapis de laine de sa chambre, juste devant la cheminée, avant de se ruer vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait besoin d'un ouvrage sur les créatures magiques pour se renseigner sur les serpents tueurs, afin de confirmer ses soupçons.

En route, alors que plusieurs tableaux suivaient ses mouvement en la saluant parfois, elle remarqua un phénomène curieux. De nombreuses araignées rampaient toutes dans la même direction, fuyant frénétiquement quelque chose en courant sur leurs longues pattes maigres.

La brune remonta la piste, étonnée par ce phénomène inhabituel, car ces arachnides étaient des animaux solitaires et pratiquant le cannibalisme sur celui qui empiétait le terrain d'un autre. Intrigué par la horde grouillante, elle remonta la piste et l'escalier, tombant sur le fantôme des Gryffondor, en compagnie d'une élève de Poufsouffle qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La jeune fille était immobile, les yeux écarquillés et figés dans une intense terreur, tandis que l'ectoplasme flottait, effrayé, avec un teint grisâtre inquiétant.

Quelle chose pouvait donc affecter un fantôme ? Ces êtres sont immatériels et ils ne ressentent que peu la magie, il aurait fallu une puissance terrifiante pour arriver. Toute cette affaire devenait très inquiétante, songea t-elle en se penchant plus en détail sur le spectre à moitié décapité.

- Prise sur le fait ! cria alors Hannah Abbot, qui arrivait du couloir voisin en compagnie de plusieurs membres de sa maison.

La brune se retourna, surprise, comme un animal acculé et fixa de façon mauvaise la jeune sang-mêlé qui proférait une accusation mensongère. Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir assez surveillé ses arrières et d'avoir donné à ses détracteurs une nouvelle raison de la soupçonner.

- Je te conseilles de ne pas m'accuser à tort, siffla la brune. Je viens de les trouver ainsi et nous devons immédiatement contacter ...

Un cri strident la surprit, provenant de Marcus Belby, un type aussi borné et idiot que Weasley et qu'elle haïssait viscéralement.

- C'est elle ! s'exclama t-il. L'héritier de Serpentard !

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? dit-elle avec un agacement qui se teintait de dégoût. Tu n'as pas lu le message ou tu es trop con pour t'en rappeler ? L'héritier ! Pas l'héritière, espèce de crétin ! C'est un homme qui est derrière tout ça !

Soupirant devant ces imbéciles qu'elle plaçait au même point que la boue dans laquelle elle marchait, elle décida de retourner avertir Rogue, mais Abbot l'apostropha violemment en lui barrant la route.

- Ne vas pas essayer de fuir ou de nous mentir, ajouta t-elle, déterminée. Nous avons des choses à mettre au clair sur la Chambre des Secrets, ainsi que pour régler sur la façon dont tu traites notre maison.

- Si tu attaques, répondit Harmonie en dégainant sa baguette, tu as intérêt à me tuer du premier coup. Sinon, tu vas connaître la douleur !

La blonde au sang-mêlé ricana et lança un sortilège de Rictusempra qui repoussa la brune. Harmonie recula sous le choc et elle sentit qu'elle approchait trop dangereusement de la rambarde de l'escalier, au point d'être acculée et de risquer de passer par dessus.

Un regard en dessous et la brune devint livide en voyant la hauteur la séparant du sol. Une seconde plus tard, elle fixa de nouveau les accusateurs, mais avec un tout autre regard.

- Tu as tenté de me tuer, gronda froidement la brune en direction de Hannah, tout en lui lançant un regard assassin. Maintenant, bouffes ! Bombarda !

Un sortilège explosif jaillit de sa baguette d'aubépine, alors que les élèves de la maison au blaireau se jetaient au sol, tandis que l'arcade au-dessus d'eux explosait en projetant des éclats et des gravats.

Les Poufsouffle esquivèrent, leurs corps meurtris à cause des gravats de l'arcade brisée qui avaient été projetés rapidement, entaillant leurs vêtements et créant de larges bleus sur leurs peaux. Leurs regards se teintèrent de respect, alors qu'elle se montrait plus froide que jamais et que son regard Avada Kedavra promettait mille tourments.

- Miss Potter ! cria brutalement McGonagall, scandalisée. Que faites vous ?

- Légitime défense, plaida t-elle en désignant le groupe d'élèves en retrait. Si elle m'accuse encore d'être l'héritier, qu'elle m'attaque de nouveau ou qu'elle tente encore de me jeter par dessus la rambarde, cette fois-ci je les viserais directement.

La directrice adjointe pâlit presque autant que Abbot. L'idée que ses propres os soient réduits en poudre comme les débris de l'arcade n'était pas très reluisante.

- Vous n'iriez pas jusqu'à cette extrémité ? balbutia la femme au visage généralement sévère, qui pinçait les narines de désapprobation.

- Si cette chienne attaque de nouveau, précisa la brune, je lui dégomme le bras. Oh, précisa t-elle, pas pour la tuer, juste pour l'estropier.

- T'as pas intérêt ! grogna Belby en la pointant de façon menaçante.

- Tu ranges ça immédiatement, ou alors c'est à toi qu'il ne restera plus qu'un bras pour se branler, conclut-elle avec un sourire féroce.

La directrice adjointe pinça le nez, avant de gronder. Elle retira une vingtaine de points à la brune pour ses actes, ainsi que quinze pour chacun des duellistes, ce qui rétrograda rapidement les aigles et les blaireaux derrière les lions.

Pour la brune, les ennuis ne semblaient cependant pas être finis. Dumbledore voulait la voir dans son bureau de toute urgence et McGonagall était venue la chercher pour l'y accompagner. Les quartiers du directeur étaient situés au bout d'un grand couloir aux tapis rouges, l'entrée étant dissimulée derrière une statue de griffon entourée de deux gargouilles.

L'adjointe murmura le mot de passe à la statue, dévoilant le passage et invitant la brune à entrer. Le passage se referma, de sorte que la brune était prisonnière et qu'elle ne pouvait plus aller que dans une seule direction. C'était la première fois que Harmonie entrait dans cette pièce, magnifiquement décorée et agrandissant l'impression de crainte qui la gagnait irrationnellement. Elle savait qu'elle était innocente, mais pourrait-elle convaincre Dumbledore ?

Harmonie se concentra à observer les murs couverts d'étagères aux livres anciens et aux reliures usées par le temps. Des bibelots argentés couvraient le bureau de bois verni, cliquetant sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment l'utilité de ces instruments.

Un sifflement maladif la surprit dans ses observations. Sur sa droite, elle distingua un perchoir doré. Un oiseau maladif au plumage terne siffla faiblement avant de s'enflammer.

Harmonie recula, stupéfaite. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel spectacle.

- Quel dommage que tu l'ai vu s'embraser, ajouta une voix âgée mais forte. Il est magnifique en temps normal.

La brune se retourna, croisant le regard bleu pétillant de Dumbledore. Il la rassura sur son phénix en lui montrant l'oisillon qui pépiait faiblement au milieu des cendres.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas coupable, dit-il en sachant ce qui la rongeait intérieurement. L'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets n'est pas de ton fait. Cependant, y a t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Je veux comprendre une chose. Quel est le lien entre Hagrid et Tom Jedusor ?

Le vieil homme sembla ébranlé par la question, stupéfait qu'elle connaisse ce nom. Il répondit en toute franchise, révélant une vérité que personne ne voulait entendre et qui avait été dissimulée. Il lui révéla qui se cachait derrière ce nom. Face au bête anagramme, elle écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

Tom Elvis Jedusor, le préfet en chef et brillant élève, était en réalité ce monstre de Voldemort ?

- Je veux comprendre à mon tour, demanda Dumbledore en reprenant les mots de la brune. Comment connais-tu ce nom ?

- Je suis tombée sur son journal intime, avoua t-elle. Quelqu'un l'avait jeté dans les toilettes, mais je l'ai récupéré il y a quelques jours. Cependant, on me l'a volé la nuit dernière.

Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux, avant de se lever et de lui demander de l'informer immédiatement si elle découvrait de nouveaux événements.

Elle promit, mais elle cachait encore certaines informations. Le vieil homme le soupçonnait, mais il attendait qu'elle vienne d'elle même avec de nouveaux éléments. Son esprit était bien plus concentré sur la présence du journal de Voldemort dans son école, qui était loin d'être une simple coïncidence.

La brune quitta le bureau directorial, satisfaite et brutalement soulagée de ne pas avoir révélé la moindre chose en écrivant imprudemment dans les pages de ce carnet. Voldemort était sûrement la cause des événements frappant Poudlard.

Très inquiète, Harmonie retourna rapidement dans les cachots, avant d'être interrompue par Drago Malefoy.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit-il en l'amenant dans sa chambre. Mon père compte bien faire virer Dumbledore d'ici peu. J'espère que cela ne t'incitera pas à trop t'approcher du vieux fou, son temps est compté ici.

- Rassures-toi, déclara t-elle avec froideur, comme si elle avait capté la menace sous jacente et la tentative du sang pur pour infléchir l'orientation de la confrérie de Minuit vers les intérêts des Malefoy. Je ne suis pas son alliée. J'ai mes intérêts, car je ne joue que pour moi et pour moi seule. Je ne penserais qu'à moi, jusqu'au bout. Je n'aime personne et je ne pleurerais personne. Tout ce que je veux, c'est comprendre, pour aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin que lui ne l'a été.

Le regard avide et cruel dans les yeux verts emplis de malice fit frissonner Drago. Il savait que son paternel pouvait être froid et distant, s'autorisant des sourires hautains et aristocratiques, mais qui n'avaient rien de comparable à ce qu'il voyait.

Harmonie se dirigea vers sa chambre, avant de tomber sur cette laideur de Pansy Parkinson. L'attitude hautaine de la sang-pur était habituelle et les serpents se désintéressèrent d'elle rapidement. Ils avaient autre chose à faire que de se soucier de tous ceux qui passaient dans la salle commune.

Au contraire, la brune agrippa Parkinson par le bras, la tirant hors de la salle dont le plafond vitré laissait voir les algues et les poissons du lac aux eaux verdâtres. Discrètement, elle se dirigea dans le couloir des cachots, pour s'enfermer avec Parkinson dans une armoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, sale sang-mêlé ? cracha la fille au visage écrasé.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Granger.

Le regard arrogant se voulut fier, mais il laissa brièvement place à de l'incrédulité, avant de reprendre son aspect vaniteux si courant.

- Je lis en toi, chuchota Harmonie avec une voix séduisante. Il ne sert à rien de mentir. Il ne sert à rien de me mentir.

Le regard tellement sur d'elle même, que la fille laide arborait, fit place à une profonde terreur, alors qu'elle bafouillait pitoyablement, perdant tous ses moyens.

- Comment ? souffla t-elle.

- Le vol de l'armoire de Rogue, lista t-elle calmement, les chrysopes achetés par hibou et le corps à corps avec Parkinson. Pour que tu agisses aussi stupidement et par deux fois, il fallait une excellente raison, comme le Polynectar. Une potion trouvable dans un livre qui a disparu de la réserve. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu faisais. J'ai des informations à te donner sur Voldemort et je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant.

Hermione réfléchit rapidement, avant de révéler certaines choses qu'elle avait entendues, comme la cache des Malefoy sous le plancher du grand salon du manoir. La brune savait déjà certaines choses, mais elle en découvrit d'autres de plus intéressantes sur Nott et Greengrass.

Elle bavait littéralement d'envie, souriante à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire de ces renseignements. Bien entendu, agir trop précipitamment pourrait nuire à ses plans. Il fallait vérifier et utiliser des informations fiables et d'actualité pour réussir à faire chanter une personne, ou pour toucher les intérêts vitaux de quelqu'un.

- Dis donc, tu es très futée Hermione, félicita t-elle avec un grand sourire. J'aimerais que nous discutions un peu de certaines de mes découvertes.

La brune renseigna son amie, avant de l'accompagner pour la réunion de la Confrérie prévue le jour même. En elle même, elle sourit sauvagement.

Opération Taupe, terminée.

Malgré cette victoire partielle, elle ne baisserait pas sa garde. Cette histoire n'était pas terminée, bien au contraire. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle vit Drago sourire, elle sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il devait se tramer quelque chose.

L'avenir lui donna raison.

Peu de temps après leur réunion, alors que tout le monde retournait à son dortoir, Hermione Granger fut pétrifiée par le monstre de Serpentard. On retrouva un miroir à ses côtés.

Le lendemain, après la stupéfiante annonce d'une nouvelle victime, Dumbledore reçut une note l'informant que le conseil d'administration, présidé par Lucius Malefoy, l'avait démis de ses fonctions.

C'était donc pour ça que Drago était si joyeux hier soir. Il pouvait enfin se promener comme un paon dans l'école, avec des airs de propriétaire.

Dans l'esprit de la brune, tout devint totalement clair. Cette affaire politique n'était qu'un moyen pour évincer Dumbledore, mais il était tout aussi logique que Voldemort poursuivrait son œuvre de mort, même si son fidèle larbin obtenait la direction de la prestigieuse institution.

Elle savait aussi que le lord noir allait sûrement vouloir s'en prendre à elle. Il voudrait l'abattre avec son animal, ou il tenterait de l'attirer dans un piège.

Bien entendu, elle avait raison. Le soir même, un nouveau message fit son apparition sur le mur du couloir, tandis que les professeurs se réunissaient en privé.

Ginny Weasley avait disparu dans la chambre des secrets.

_" Joue moi quelque chose, Hermione. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas montrer tes talents, mais tu es une artiste. Je veux te voir à l'œuvre, entendre le son de tes mélodies émaner de ce piano. Tes doigts sont ceux d'une artiste, ta peinture et ta musique sont merveilleuses et parviennent à m'émouvoir malgré tout. Tu es la meilleure artiste de notre époque et le fait que tu réserves tes talents à moi seule, ça me flatte mais ça me gêne aussi. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux et je t'offrirais une scène à la mesure de ton talent. "_

_Discussion non datée entre Harmonie Potter et Hermione Granger._


	34. La Chambre des Secrets

Bonjour !

Voici la suite des aventures d'Harmonie, lors du nouveau round contre Voldemort.

Bonne lecture à tous et merci de vos reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : La Chambre des Secrets**

Ginny Weasley avait disparu.

Plus exactement, elle avait été enlevée et conduite dans la Chambre des Secrets, afin d'appâter la brune.

Harmonie devait faire très vite pour récupérer la rousse, avant que les professeurs ne prennent des mesures plus radicales comme la fermeture de l'école. Cela, elle ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Elle n'accepterait pas de rester une idiote dans son centre d'accueil à cause de l'héritier.

Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à neutraliser le basilic, de préférence une personne avec de l'expérience et elle devait faire très vite. Elle avait laissé la cape et la carte dans ses affaires et tous les professeurs étaient sortis pour prendre des mesures. Il y en avait cependant un qui se préparait dans son bureau. Il était temps de donner les informations nécessaires à Lockhart, le professeur le plus accessible et qui foncerait dans la Chambre des Secrets pour s'attirer le plus de gloire possible.

Elle n'avait même pas le temps d'informer les autres par un message qui prendrait trop de temps à écrire et à arriver. Neville ne quittait plus la tour des Gryffondor en dehors des heures de cours, tandis que Drago était sûrement trop occupé à comploter dans les cachots pour faire pression sur Nott ou sur Davis.

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Les professeurs étaient dispersés elle ne savait où, ses alliés étaient trop éloignés et le temps jouait contre elle. Elle était seule, une fois de plus. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'est mettre un terme rapidement à cette histoire et elle devait agir vite si elle voulait trouver la rousse en vie. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde une aussi intéressante adjonction à sa collection de pions si utiles.

Malgré ce vocable dédaigneux, il y avait tout de même certaines personnes qui s'élevaient au dessus du lot général. Mais au fond d'elle même, la brune avait peur de tisser des liens plus profonds et se faire des amis. Elle préférait ne pas avoir à aimer ou à se soucier des gens, cela faisait bien moins mal lorsqu'ils partaient.

Mais maintenant, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer dans cette voie pour toujours, surtout depuis Hermione avait été pétrifiée. Voldemort s'était attaqué à l'entourage de la brune et elle allait réclamer vengeance. C'était un sentiment si irrationnel, tellement étranger à sa nature, mais elle voulait vraiment l'anéantir, sentir le sang dégorger sous ses doigts. Elle avait pour habitude de riposter à chaque fois, mais c'était toujours après qu'elle soit attaquée. Ici, elle le faisait pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'était inédit, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ressentait ce sentiment. Drago, Blaise ou Neville auraient pu être touchés, ça lui aurait été égal. Alors pourquoi serait-ce différent ?

Sortie de ses pensées, Harmonie se retrouva devant le bureau de son professeur. Elle essuya son front d'un revers de manche et frappa à la porte du bureau de Lockhart, entrant dès qu'elle eut une réponse.

- Professeur, dit-elle tout en l'observant commencer à préparer une valise, j'ai trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Je sais qui est le coupable et même ce qui se cache dedans.

Lockhart acquiesça, avant de courir pour la suivre, tandis que Harmonie se ruait vers le bureau de McGonagall. C'était la plus haute autorité depuis le départ de Dumbledore et une sorcière de talent qui pourrait se révéler utile.

Malheureusement, devant le bureau de la directrice adjointe, ils trouvèrent porte close. La brune jura, avant de se ressaisir. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre et devaient gérer les choses ensemble, sans devoir se reposer sur les talents de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna t-elle par réflexe, se souciant nullement du statut de la personne qui l'accompagnait.

Elle mena Lockhart dans les toilettes des filles, toujours hantées par Mimi Geignarde qui pleurnichait encore dans une conduite. Les mots du spectre revinrent à l'esprit de la brune, qui observa soigneusement les lavabos. Inquisitrice, elle tourna les robinets et se focalisa sur le seul qui ne fonctionnait pas. Harmonie scruta tout, cherchant le moindre détail tout en gardant une main sur sa baguette et un œil sur Lockhart. Elle remarqua rapidement un serpent gravé dans la plomberie d'un des robinets.

- Voyons, murmura t-elle en réfléchissant. Si Serpentard voulait que seul son héritier puisse entrer, le mot de passe serait logiquement en Fourchelang.

La brune siffla quelques mots, totalement incompréhensibles pour les oreilles du blond au sourire éclatant, mais ils eurent de l'effet. Les lavabos s'écartèrent en raclant sur le sol, laissant apparaître un puits profond.

Un puits très profond.

Si profond qu'elle ne distinguait pas le fond.

- Je ne sauterais pas là-dedans, tant que je ne sais pas ou ça mène, déclara Lockhart avec un ton précieux. Il y a sûrement un moyen moins dangereux pour descendre.

La brune passa sa main dans ses cheveux et eut une idée. Si Salazar voulait descendre, il aurait fait en sorte que sa magie soit comprise.

- _Escaliers, _siffla t-elle devant le puits insondable.

Instantanément, des dizaines de marches apparurent en colimaçon, conduisant vers les profondeurs du château.

Harmonie se rua dans les escaliers, une main sur la rambarde, suivie de près par Lockhart. La descente leur parut interminable, mais il ne s'écoula que quelques minutes avant d'arriver au fond. L'unique accès consistait en un vieux couloir de pierres sombres qui reflétaient faiblement la lueur au bout de leurs baguettes, conduisant dans un vestibule dont les murs verdâtres suintaient d'humidité.

- On doit être sous le lac, constata t-elle en pataugeant dans des flaques de vase qui couvraient les pavés de la salle secrète.

Les deux sorciers avancèrent rapidement, baguette en main, se méfiant de chaque angle pour ne pas se faire surprendre par le basilic, tout en gardant un œil soupçonneux sur l'autre. Aucun son ne leur parvenait, à l'exception de ceux provoqués par leur propre respiration. La seule chose qu'ils entendaient occasionnellement, c'était des craquements semblables au son de quelqu'un écrasant des gâteaux secs. Curieux, Lockhart baissa sa baguette avant de pâlir, regrettant de connaître la vérité. Ce bruit qu'ils provoquaient était du au fait qu'ils écrasaient les squelettes de petits rongeurs. Harmonie se fit violence pour ne pas songer au fait qu'on pourrait retrouver Ginny dans ce même état.

Le duo improbable se retrouva finalement face à une immense écoutille ronde, ornée de serpents dont les yeux semblaient faits d'émeraudes. Le détail était tel, qu'on aurait aisément pu les prendre pour des vrais. D'ailleurs, une personne ne parlant pas Fourchelang et qui serait arrivée ici, aurait sûrement été victime d'un système de sécurité qui aurait libéré ces serpents.

Avec un simple ordre, claquant au bout de sa langue fourchue, la brune ouvrit la porte, pénétrant dans la véritable chambre des secrets. La salle était immense, soutenue par deux rangées de colonnes, tandis qu'une immense statue trônait au fond de la pièce colossale. Harmonie se surprit à repenser au schéma d'un temple égyptien, avant de se concentrer de nouveau.

Avec son regard acéré, elle observa des canalisations qui partaient de la salle pour s'enfoncer dans les murs. Le basilic n'était pas là. Etait-il absent, ou seulement tapi dans l'ombre d'un des piliers, guettant une proie pour la prendre par surprise ?

Parmi la salle grise ou résonnait le clapotis de l'eau putride qui s'accumulait dans ces égouts, une tâche colorée contrastait avec l'ensemble.

- Weasley, comprit Harmonie en s'avançant prudemment vers Ginny. La rousse était immobile, presque comme les victimes pétrifiées. Seule une faible respiration et des pulsations sous sa peau glacée indiquaient qu'elle était toujours vivante.

Lockhart avança, se baissant pour tenter un Enervate afin de réanimer la jeune fille. Sa tentative fut totalement infructueuse, alors qu'il tentait de se rappeler ce qu'un sorcier avait tenté de faire à Ouagadougou, lors d'un cas de pétrification.

- C'est inutile, ajouta une nouvelle voix masculine aux accents charmeurs, elle ne se réveillera pas.

Harmonie se retourna et vit un magnifique jeune homme aux traits bien dessinés, mais dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. C'était un regard brillant et mauvais, si semblable au sien. C'étaient les yeux d'un meurtrier.

Lockhart lança un Stupéfix, mais l'étrange personnage ne fit rien pour l'éviter. Il avait des contours flous, comme s'il était dissimulé dans une brume matinale et il repoussa le sort d'un geste dédaigneux de la main. Il répliqua calmement en pétrifiant le professeur blond avec un sortilège basique de magie sans baguette, songeant avec amusement à ce qui allait suivre. L'adolescent fixa Lockhart d'un air hautain, déçu de ce pitoyable hère défait par un sortilège de première année.

- Bonjour, Harmonie Potter, dit-il cordialement, tout en démentant son ton par l'expression dans son regard. Maintenant que nous ne serons pas dérangés, j'aimerais que nous ayons une discussion. Mais avant, permets-moi de me présenter. Je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor.

- Voldemort, comprit-elle en crachant le nom.

Il eut l'air surpris, avant de sembler ravi et de lui remontrer l'origine de ce surnom si redouté. Un simple anagramme de sa véritable identité, qu'elle connaissait déjà.

- Qu'as-tu fait à Weasley ? demanda la brune. Tu savais que je la voulais et tu m'as attiré ici. Je suis ici, alors que me veux-tu ? Si c'est pour me tuer comme l'an dernier, railla t-elle, il serait temps de faire plus original.

- C'est simple, déclara t-il en exultant. Grâce à cette idiote, je vais revenir à la vie ! Elle a mis trop de son âme en moi, lorsqu'elle s'est confiée en écrivant dans mon journal. Suffisamment pour que je puisse, à mon tour, mettre un peu de mon âme dans son corps.

Une possession, comprit la brune. Simple mais brillant.

Un froncement de sourcils sur son visage indiqua à Jedusor qu'elle trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas une simple technique de contrôle, mais une magie liée à l'âme. Il y avait autre chose derrière, elle l'avait compris, mais il ne comptait pas lui révéler ses secrets.

- Maintenant que tu es ici, dit-il avec arrogance, je veux savoir comment tu as survécu au sortilège de la mort ?

- Parce que tu es un idiot, susurra t-elle en voulant le mettre en colère pour le pousser à la faute, sans lui révéler la moindre raison. Tu ne comprends rien à certaines choses, même si je t'approuve sur certains points. Maintenant, tu vas disparaître et me rendre mon pion.

Jedusor ricana.

- Cet endroit sera ta tombe, Potter, sourit-il avec délectation. Je vais t'apprendre certaines choses et te montrer définitivement qui de nous deux est le plus puissant.

Ce faisant, il se tourna vers le visage géant et sous le regard horrifié de la brune, il convoqua le basilic. Lockhart ne pouvait même plus fermer les paupières et sembla terrifié, incapable de bouger alors que sa propre mort approchait. Petrificus Totalus ne marchait que sur les êtres vivants et il se rendait compte que l'escroc s'était fait avoir. Potter savait tout et elle avait espéré qu'il mourrait pour s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait plus la faire chanter ou même la menacer.

Harmonie ne fit rien pour lui. Elle courut le plus loin possible, alors que l'immense serpent se laissait tomber de son abri, rampant sur le sol de pierres humides. L'animal fit claquer sa langue bifide, avant de poser son regard fatal sur le blond à terre, dont le corps devint immédiatement mou et vide de vie.

La brune courrait, sous le regard fou de celui qui deviendrait plus tard le Lord des ténèbres. Elle sentait son estomac lourd, alors qu'elle avait la peur au ventre. Un frisson descendait le long de son échine, suivant le trajet de la sueur glacée née de sa peur, qui trempait sa chemise. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle terreur, pas même l'an dernier. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas de taille contre le basilic et elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle tenait à vivre, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer, même si elle ignorait pourquoi vivait-elle réellement.

Dans ce monde, rien ne lui importait, à part sa propre personne. Elle n'aimait personne, car personne ne se souciait réellement d'elle, cherchant à la comprendre. De ceux qui entrevoyaient une partie de la vérité, ils ne voulaient pas vraiment voir la pourriture de son âme souillée, qui se cachait sous ses airs durs.

Cependant, malgré le fait qu'elle se sente mal dans sa peau, elle voulait vivre. Il restait une part d'elle même, un morceau guidé par l'instinct le plus primaire, qui tenait à vivre. Une part qui savait que son existence n'était pas terrible, souvent dure et parfois terrible, mais que c'était la vie. L'inverse, l'immobilité, c'était la mort et elle ne supportait pas de rester à ne rien faire. Elle voulait continuer à ressentir la chaleur du soleil, le souffle du vent et même la sensation d'être transie par le froid sous la pluie, si ça signifiait qu'elle était encore en vie et capable de modifier son destin, pour exaucer ses désirs les plus égoïstes. Elle voulait continuer de goûter à la sensation générée par les pulsations de son cœur, ainsi qu'à la chaleur de la magie qui circulait en elle.

Elle ne mourrait pas ici, pas contre le Basilic et Voldemort.

La brune avait couru dans les multiples canalisations remplies d'une eau stagnante et putride, ne sachant plus dans quelle direction elle était allée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que l'immense reptile la suivait dans ce dédale, sentant son odeur malgré les relents fétides de ces égouts.

Harmonie suivait son instinct pour se diriger, tentant de se fier aux distances et à l'inclinaison des conduites, tandis que la chance jouait aussi. Par miracle, un des tuyaux la ramena dans la grande salle, celle dans laquelle des statues à tête de serpent bordaient l'allée principale, semblant la narguer.

La jeune sorcière trébucha, tombant dans l'eau croupie, sous le regard de Jedusor qui exultait de la voir si pitoyable. Trempée par ce liquide nauséabond, elle s'éloigna de la conduite, alors que les sifflements du serpent géant se faisaient entendre.

- Aidez-moi, supplia t-elle sans vraiment savoir à qui elle s'adressait. Aidez-moi.

Elle prenait brutalement conscience qu'elle n'était pas immortelle. Malgré ses dons, elle n'était pas la plus puissante des sorcières et elle ne faisait pas le poids contre beaucoup de personnes. Sa ruse et sa tromperie ne pouvaient rien contre la force brute d'un animal dépourvu de sentiments, qui ne savait que suivre des instincts primaires.

- Aidez-moi, implora t-elle de nouveau, espérant que Dumbledore arrive, comme l'an dernier.

Un cri résonna dans la grande pièce. Une sensation de chaleur sembla alors l'envahir, tandis qu'un magnifique oiseau au plumage chatoyant comme des flammes dorées illumina la salle de sa présence. Son aura écrasait celle de Jedusor, tandis que son chant rendait espoir à la brune. Au moment ou le Basilic sortit du tuyau, Fumseck plongea ses serres dans les yeux jaunes du roi des serpents.

Le reptile géant hurla de douleur, sifflant et crachotant, tentant de happer l'animal. Le phénix du directeur esquiva, mais un autre coup de tête du serpent aux écailles de jade lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Le basilic happa brutalement Fumseck, le mordant profondément avant de jeter son corps au loin.

- Tue la fille ! hurla Jedusor. Sens son odeur, écoutes ses pas !

Le serpent au corps plus large qu'un chêne centenaire se concentra sur sa proie. Même aveugle, ses crocs étaient toujours mortels et un coup de queue pouvait facilement assommer une personne et lui broyer les os.

Harmonie pointa sa baguette sur l'animal et hurla tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait.

- Destructum ! jeta t-elle.

Voyant que le sort de magie sombre eut peu d'effet, noircissant légèrement quelques écailles de l'animal millénaire, elle continua.

- Stupefix ! Reducto ! Diffindio !

L'animal semblait ne rien ressentir, sa magie millénaire étant bien trop forte, même pour celle de la brune.

Harmonie sentit le désespoir la gagner. Elle avait autant de chance de gagner qu'une chèvre face à un dragon. Elle esquiva un plongeon de l'immense animal, avant de réfléchir. Si elle ne pouvait pas l'abattre par magie, elle avait encore la possibilité de le détruire physiquement. C'était un peu comme tuer Gemma Farley, à la différence que le cerveau était à une dizaine de mètres du sol et qu'il bougeait sans cesse, protégé par des muscles puissants et un crâne très épais.

La brune observa les arcades au plafond, qui liaient les piliers en des arches purement décoratives et qui semblaient érodées par l'humidité infiltrée.

- Bombarda ! hurla t-elle en frappant l'une des structures de pierre, qui s'écroula sur l'animal.

Le basilic fut sonné quelques secondes, avant de secouer de la tête et de hurler, le sang s'écoulant de plusieurs plaies apparues sur sa tête aplatie et triangulaire.

Harmonie sourit, avant de se rendre compte que l'animal s'était remis du choc et avançait dangereusement vers elle.

La brune savait qu'il n'y avait pas un nombre infini d'arcades, alors elle essaya de limiter le gaspillage. Lorsqu'elle en eut terminé, bousculant un peu l'architecture des lieux au passage, l'animal était toujours aussi vif, même si le sang ruisselait sur son corps et souillait ses écailles vertes.

La créature était toujours aussi mortelle, alors que la brune s'épuisait au combat et que Jedusor devenait de plus en plus net, à mesure que Ginny s'affaiblissait.

L'animal se cambra, gueule ouverte et la brune décida de lancer un sort d'explosion à l'intérieur, frappant le palais avant que le basilic ne se rue sur elle.

Par bonheur, elle visa juste.

Le basilic hurla, alors que le sang jaillissait à flots, coulant sur ses crocs et sur son long corps. Fou de douleur, le basilic se contorsionna, alors que la queue de l'animal s'agitait convulsivement, manquant de peu la brune. Elle esquiva le premier coup, mais une seconde frappe portée par l'extrémité flexible fouetta Harmonie, déchirant sa robe en laissant une marque cuisante sur son abdomen, l'expédiant contre un mur.

Le serpent profita alors de l'attaque pour lancer une nouvelle attaque. Il chargea, sa gueule ouverte et bardée de dents était prête à déchirer la jeune adolescente.

Sonnée, Harmonie se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait esquiver à temps. Elle pointa sa baguette vers la cavité buccale du serpent, hurlant de terreur et en envoyant toute son énergie dans un Destructum.

L'attaque magique perfora le palais, blessant le cerveau du serpent géant qui cracha une gerbe de sang sur la brune, avant de s'effondrer sous le regard incrédule de Jedusor.

Malheureusement, dans un dernier mouvement nerveux, l'animal avait été animé d'un spasme musculaire. Sa mâchoire s'était contractée et un des crocs avait transpercé le milieu de l'avant-bras droit de la jeune sorcière, juste entre le radius et le cubitus.

Harmonie sentit une douleur cuisante la brûler, avant de réagir promptement.

Retirant le crochet brisé de son bras, elle utilisa sa baguette et ses sorts médicaux pour créer un garrot parfait afin de limiter la propagation du venin et le contenir à ce membre.

- Ca ne sert à rien, ricana Jedusor avec un sourire cruel. Quelques microlitres ont déjà dépassé ton garrot et te tueront d'ici peu.

Pas avec un morceau de Pierre Philosophale et de l'élixir de longue vie dans mes veines, songea t-elle.

L'information était exceptionnelle, songea t-elle. Ainsi, ce Voldemort ne savait pas ce que le Voldemort de l'an dernier connaissait, à savoir qu'elle avait volé un morceau de la précieuse pierre.

Son esprit chassa vite cette nouvelle. Elle avait plus urgent à faire, à savoir vaincre une fois de plus son ennemi mortel.

Haineuse, elle fixa Jedusor qui souriait. Le regard du souvenir se portait sur Ginny puis sur Harmonie. La brune observa un autre détail. Le journal était aux cotés de Ginny, qui devenait de plus en plus livide.

Harmonie rampa vers la rousse, le croc du basilic caché dans sa poche, donnant l'impression qu'elle voulait trouver un peu de réconfort en ne mourrant pas seule. Le regard de l'adolescent brumeux indiquait qu'il semblait très amusé. Elle fixa le journal et dégaina sa dernière arme. Avant même que Jedusor n'ait le temps de réagir, elle planta le crochet dans la couverture ornée de cuir noir. Elle frappa sans arrêt, ivre de rage, alors que le souvenir hurlait et s'effaçait à mesure que l'encre s'écoulait à gros bouillons.

La Chambre des Secrets redevint silencieuse, tandis que l'ambiance lourde fut brisée lorsque la brune se releva en gémissant. Les larmes aux yeux, elle observa son bras qui changeait de façon inquiétante. La chair avait pris une couleur rouge, alors que les veines étaient d'une teinte sombre, surtout autour de la morsure et que ses nerfs la brûlaient.

Surmontant la douleur, elle se dirigea vers Ginny. La rousse gémit en ouvrant faiblement les yeux, se retrouvant face aux orbes profonds d'Harmonie, qui n'avait pas l'air contente de la voir. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise et préféra détourner le regard. Elle tomba sur le cadavre ensanglanté et le journal transpercé, avant de se remettre à pleurer.

- Je suis désolée, gémit-elle en reniflant, je ne voulais pas ! C'est le journal, je ne pouvais rien faire !

Terrifiée, elle se raccrocha à la brune, l'agrippant au bras.

Harmonie se mordit la lèvre inférieurs, observant son membre qui commençait à s'assombrir et grimaça à la vue de son bras empli de venin.

Elle se leva, remettant sa cape pour camoufler son bras blessé. Elle demanda à Ginny de porter Lockhart, offrant son épaule pour qu'elle s'appuie.

Les deux jeunes femmes formaient une belle bande d'éclopées. Elles remontèrent lentement les escaliers, épuisées, avant de se diriger vers le bureau de McGonagall.

_" Je me demande toujours comment Harmonie fait-elle pour vivre avec le sang qu'elle a sur les mains. Je me souviens l'avoir surprise un jour, déprimée, après une nouvelle exécution. Elle avait regardé son ennemi dans les yeux, avant de l'exécuter froidement, sans ciller. Juste après, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la regarder en face et de la rassurer. Je lui ai dit _" Tant que tu te sens mal après avoir tué, c'est que tu es toujours humaine."_ Je n'ai jamais oublié sa réponse. Elle m'a fait froid dans le dos. _" Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressens rien pour eux ? Je sais que si je ne les avais pas tués, c'est eux qui l'auraient fait, mais je n'éprouve ni joie, ni plaisir, ni remords. Juste un grand vide. "

_Blaise Zabini, interview avec le journaliste politique William Boyle, 16 juin 2025._


	35. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette seconde année ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à tous de vos chaleureuses reviews. J'ai déjà bien avancé dans la rédaction de la troisième année, qui verra davantage d'importance donnée à deux personnages intéressants. Deux blondes, l'une rêveuse et l'autre une politicarde sans le moindre scrupule.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Une main de fer dans un gant de velours**

Lorsque Harmonie entra dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe, sans même prendre la peine de frapper, il y eut un grand silence.

Moins d'une seconde après, le temps que tout le monde identifie clairement Harmonie et Ginny qui étaient couvertes de boue et de sang, Molly Weasley se jetait sur sa fille pour l'enserrer dans ses bras. Malgré tout les reproches que Molly avait pu faire à sa Serpentard de fille, elle s'était rongée les ongles, se faisant un sang d'encre lorsqu'elle apprit que Ginny avait été enlevée.

La mère pleurait à chaudes larmes, profondément soulagée de revoir leur fille en vie. Arthur enserra sa femme et sa fille. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la disparition de Ginny, il avait eu l'impression que son monde s'écroulait et le fait de la revoir ne lui suffisait pas. Il avait besoin de l'embrasser et de la serrer contre lui, pour s'assurer que ce qu'il vivait était bien réel.

- Vous l'avez sauvée ! murmura Mrs Weasley entre deux remerciements. Comment ?

Harmonie, sous le regard inquisiteur de Rogue et de McGonagall, entreprit de tout leur raconter. Elle leur expliqua la découverte du journal intime, l'obtention des renseignements sur Jedusor et son hypothèse ayant conduit à la découverte de la chambre. Elle conta sa rencontre avec Voldemort et le terrifiant Basilic, ainsi que la malencontreuse mort de Lockhart, l'escroc dont elle révéla les supercheries en désignant le cadavre qu'elle avait jeté dès son entrée dans la pièce et auquel personne n'avait vraiment prêté attention.

La brune hésitait à poursuivre son récit, surtout que les révélations pourraient mettre la rousse en danger, lorsqu'un Deus ex Machina vint à son secours. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Dumbledore qui rayonnait, suivi d'un Lucius Malefoy lugubre. Le blond semblait être venu en urgence, comme l'indiquait sa cape de travers et le fait que seule l'une de ses bottes ne soit cirée. Aux pieds de l'aristocrate, recroquevillé et couvert de bandages, se trouvait Dobby.

Harmonie regarda les deux hommes, avant de songer à une idée qui pourrait s'avérer payante.

Calmement, elle se saisit du journal de cuir, troué de part en part, avant de le tourner vers l'aristocrate hautain qui fixait Dumbledore, et qui avait l'outrecuidance de se désintéresser d'elle.

- C'est à vous, dit-elle brusquement en le lui jetant.

Lucius attrapa l'objet par réflexe, ne voulant pas montrer qu'il avait été surpris par quelqu'un de si basse condition. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il tenait, il grimaça de dégoût en voyant l'objet couvert d'encre et de boue, souillant également ses mains. A l'idée qu'il puisse tâcher ses vêtements immaculés, l'homme précieux jeta le livre à son elfe.

- Je ne crois pas que cela m'appartienne, dit-il avec dédain.

- Moi je pense le contraire, dit-elle devant les Weasley. C'est vous qui l'avez glissé dans les affaires de Ginny Weasley, après votre altercation au Chaudron Baveur. Vous avez manigancé ce petit tour pour décrédibiliser Arthur Weasley au Ministère et pour faire renvoyer Dumbledore.

A ce moment, les regards haineux des Weasley, de McGonagall et le regard froid de Dumbledore le mirent en position très précaire.

- Prouvez-le, siffla t-il entre ses dents.

Personne ne répondit, puisque la destruction du souvenir de Jedusor avait effacé toute preuve. Admettant qu'il avait été vaincu pour cette fois, Lucius se décida à sortir d'un pas raide.

- Dobby, on s'en va.

Mais l'elfe ne bougea pas. Il tenait encore le journal dans ses mains, qu'il venait d'ouvrir pour en retirer une chaussette sale et pleine de sueur. Ses yeux brillants la contemplaient pourtant, tel un trésor inestimable.

- Le maître a donné un vêtement à Dobby. Alors, Dobby est libre.

Les traits de Lord Malefoy se crispèrent de rage, mais il fit une sortie digne de son rang social.

- Miss Harmonie à libéré Dobby, dit l'elfe avec respect, regardant sa sauveuse.

- Je te l'avais promis, non ? répondit la sorcière avec un léger sourire. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais te faire une autre proposition. Je souhaiterais que tu deviennes mon elfe. Bien entendu, dit-elle avant qu'il ne se mette à parler, tu aurais des jours de repos, un salaire, des vêtements et tu pourrais partir quand tu le souhaites. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Miss Harmonie veut de Dobby ? dit-il incrédule. Miss Harmonie veut de l'elfe qui veut être libre ? Vraiment ?

La brune lui sourit. En Dobby, elle ne voyait pas qu'un simple serviteur. Elle voyait une être magique puissant, ainsi qu'une personne qui lui ressemblait beaucoup et elle le considérait sans problème comme un égal. Assez ironiquement, celui qui était vu comme un être inférieur par toute la société, elle le respectait davantage que la plupart de ses semblables, qu'elle percevait souvent comme des parasites et des êtres affligeants.

L'elfe hocha frénétiquement de la tête, sautillant de joie. Pour la remercier, car il n'arrivait pas à montrer tout son immense bonheur, il lui serra la main droite qu'elle repliait dans sa manche longue. Immédiatement, dès que les doigts de Dobby se refermèrent sur sa main, elle hurla, sous le regard inquiet des autres adultes.

- C'est rien, grimaça t-elle au bord des larmes, je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

- Remontez votre manche, ordonna Rogue. Immédiatement.

La brune hésita puis obéit, dévoilant lentement son bras aux regards horrifiés. On aurait dit que le membre avait commencé à pourrir, alors qu'il était d'un violet sombre et que les vaisseaux sanguins principaux étaient d'un noir d'encre. Son bras la brûlait, alors qu'un liquide violacé suintait à travers certaines pores et qu'une odeur de décomposition commençait à se faire sentir.

- Aucune préservation, gronda Rogue en masquant son inquiétude. Votre garrot magique semble efficace, mais vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passé, sans rien omettre et sans me mentir. Nous discuterons de votre sottise plus tard.

- J'ai été mordue, dit-elle en montrant la plaie creuse qui suintait encore le venin.

Les sourcils de Rogue se froncèrent, ce type de blessure lui étant inconnu.

- Mordue par quoi ? redemanda t-il avec insistance.

- Par le basilic.

Les regards se firent immédiatement effrayés, tandis que Dobby agrippait sa jeune maîtresse.

- Miss Harmonie doit aller à l'infirmerie, dit-il d'un ton indiquant qu'il n'accepterait pas qu'elle refuse, avant de disparaître dans un pop sonore.

Quelques étages plus haut, Harmonie réexpliquait sa situation à Mme Pomfresh, lorsque Rogue et Dumbledore la rejoignirent.

Le maître de potions fusilla du regard son inconsciente élève, tout en ayant une pointe de chagrin en lui. Rencontrer une personne qui négligeait tellement son aspect physique, sa santé et son corps, cela dénotait un manque d'intérêt total à ce qui l'entourait et au fait qu'elle vive. Ou alors, songea t-il, ce n'est qu'une image que cette jeune fille mal dans sa peau voulait donner.

Quoi qu'il en soit, son bras était nécrosé par le venin et si le garrot tombait, son corps entier serait empoisonné en quelques minutes, la tuant à coup sur. Malheureusement, le phénix du directeur avait été blessé et sous sa forme d'oisillon, il ne pouvait pas s'embraser et revenir de la Chambre des Secrets. Il ne retrouverait sa taille adulte que dans une semaine et ce serait trop tard.

Après quelques minutes d'analyse, Mme Pomfresh regarda de nouveau la brune dans les yeux, l'air grave.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de vous sauver, dit-elle alors que la brune attendait. Il faut amputer.

- D'accord, répondit calmement Harmonie. Qu'avez vous pour le remplacer ?

La réaction fit frémir Dumbledore. Harmonie parlait de son bras comme un simple outil, sans avoir aucune autre réaction qu'un haussement d'épaules. C'en était glaçant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mme Pomfresh donnait un coup de baguette sec au dessus du garrot, préservant l'articulation du coude. La brune se sentit défaillir sous la douleur, s'effondrant mollement en arrière.

Elle n'entendit pas la discussion entre l'infirmière et Dumbledore, qui la concernait pourtant.

Harmonie se réveilla une heure plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas seule. A ses cotés, Rogue et l'infirmière guettaient un signe de vie. La brune gémit avant de grimacer. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se frotta les paupières par réflexe.

Les souvenirs de l'opération lui revinrent en mémoire et elle sursauta à l'idée qu'elle venait d'utiliser ses deux bras. Elle regarda avec incrédulité son membre droit, qui était remplacé par une copie identique de son ancien bras, mais en argent. La limite entre son corps et sa prothèse était nette, mais le dessin des muscles et des veines était très réaliste. Visuellement, elle avait l'impression que son bras originel était toujours présent, simplement couvert d'une fine épaisseur de métal froid. Elle avait également l'impression d'être en hiver, comme si elle avait plongé son membre dans un seau d'eau glacée. A part ça, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur et ses doigts fonctionnaient à la perfection.

Rogue resta là, inexpressif, la regardant utiliser son nouveau corps. Lentement, elle tâtait les objets environnants, testant sa prise sur son environnement. Décidée à poursuivre l'expérimentation, Harmonie saisit sa baguette, visa un vase à fleurs situé en face et testa un sort.

- Reducto, chuchota t-elle, réduisant le pot de terre cuite en poussière.

La sensation si familière de la magie qui circulait en elle était toujours la même. Le pouvoir circulait même mieux dans le métal que dans la chair et elle était satisfaite du résultat.

- C'est bon, dit-elle d'un ton froid et vide de vie, ça marche.

Rogue sentit un frisson le gagner. En général, les gens testent un Lumos ou un sort de lévitation. Le fait que son élève s'inquiétait de pouvoir lancer des sorts offensifs était très révélateur de son agressivité. Les yeux verts et profonds étaient un miroir pour les sentiments de la brune et il avait du mal à soutenir ce regard brillant, empli de volonté de pouvoir sur l'animé comme sur l'inanimé, un peu comme si elle ambitionnait d'expérimenter sur son corps et sur le monde. Elle ressemblait à une enfant voulant tout connaître et qui changeait de jeu selon ses caprices.

Mme Pomfresh insista pour lui donner une autre potion, ainsi que pour vérifier si tout fonctionnait, puis elle libéra l'élève, la laissant aux bons soins de Rogue. Harmonie se dépêcha de remettre ses habits propres, boutonnant sa cape, lorsque l'infirmière revint en lui tendant une paire de gants noirs. Ce serait plus pratique pour dissimuler son membre prothétique. Elle savait que Harmonie voudrait éviter d'être vue comme une bête curieuse, elle n'avait pas besoin de la pitié des gens.

En touchant le tissu, Harmonie choisit de ne mettre qu'un seul des deux. Elle avait en permanence la sensation de toucher du métal froid et elle ne comptait pas faire en sorte que son autre main n'entre en contact qu'avec du tissu, la privant du contact avec la vie.

La brune regarda autour d'elle avec un air intrigué sur le visage, avant de comprendre ce qui la dérangeait. Il n'y avait plus personne dans l'infirmerie.

- Ou est Hermione ? demanda t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Miss Granger est déjà sortie, répondit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Le philtre de Mandragore a fait des merveilles et il n'y a aucune séquelle. Vous pouvez la rejoindre, mais j'aimerais que nous ayons une discussion sur votre comportement.

La brune haussa les épaules, avant que le professeur ne poursuive.

- Nous discuterons aussi de vos évidents problèmes et de votre environnement.

- Ceci, Monsieur, ne regarde que moi.

Rogue fronça les sourcils à cette réponse. Encore un glaçon qui dissimulait beaucoup de souffrances. Comme beaucoup de ses élèves, elle ne serait pas coopérative et il doutait que la réunion qu'il aurait avec elle en privé serait très instructive.

Les derniers jours de l'année, la brune les passait avec son cercle d'amis. Ils se réunissaient dans le parc, sous un arbre qui offrait une ombre satisfaisante.

Malgré le fait que les examens et que la crise soit terminée, elle remarqua que Drago était toujours lugubre. Elle dut le titiller pour qu'il ne parle.

- Mon père a été renvoyé du conseil d'administration, cracha t-il à contrecœur, alors qu'il savait que ce fait affaiblirait considérablement son pouvoir, car il aurait moins de moyens de pression sur ses camarades.

- Je sais, répliqua Harmonie, tandis que la nouvelle surprenait Hermione, qui avait raté une partie des événements. C'est parce que cet enfoiré est responsable de l'ouverture de la chambre.

Drago bondit à l'utilisation de l'insulte, mais Harmonie se leva immédiatement pour lui faire face et ne pas le laisser la dominer. Les autres observaient cet échange de regards mortels, mais si Drago tremblait de rage, la brune restait imperturbable. Finalement, le blond céda en détournant le regard, mais la brune lui ordonna de la regarder, avant de tout révéler.

Plusieurs regards sombres figèrent le blond sur place, alors qu'il craignait vraiment que les bourdes de son paternel aient une incidence sur ses relations et ne l'isolent davantage. L'ambiance resta très tendue, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un trouva un dérivatif.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu mettre des gants, ajouta Hermione avec un ton surpris. Tu changes de look ?

La brune soupira. Le secret n'aurait pas tenu longtemps.

- Dans la chambre, avoua t-elle avec une voix contrite, j'ai été empoisonnée. Vous savez que le venin de basilic ne pardonne pas, alors je n'avais pas le choix. C'était la mort ou l'amputation, dit-elle en retirant son gant et en exposant son bras brillant.

Rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, elle croisa leurs regards larmoyants et enragea intérieurement.

- Arrêtez de me regardez avec pitié, vous savez que je déteste ça. Ce n'est pas grand chose.

- Pas grand chose ? explosa Hermione qui retenait ses larmes. Tu as failli mourir pour nous ! Pour moi ! C'est vrai que pour toi, ça ne veut pas signifier grand chose, mais pour moi, c'est beaucoup ! Je te dois la vie.

Blaise l'interrompit immédiatement.

- Hermione, je te conseille de choisir soigneusement tes mots, ou tu risques de signer involontairement une dette de vie !

Harmonie le regarda avec un air étonné, ce qui poussa Neville à se masser les tempes. Elle qui voulait tout connaître, découvrir la moindre subtilité de ce monde, ignorait donc un rite élémentaire connu de tous les enfants d'une famille de sorcier.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une dette de vie ? dit-il avec un air incrédule.

- Si je le savais, répondit-elle avec un ton rogue, je ne poserais pas la question.

- C'est un contrat volontaire, expliqua Blaise, entre deux personnes. Celle qui estime qu'elle doit sa vie à l'action de quelqu'un d'autre le signale à son sauveur et avec sa baguette, elle s'engage à accomplir un contrat défini par son sauveur. Ce n'est absolument pas régi par le Ministère, en vertu de la convention de 1734, mais dépend des deux signataires. Il faut une définition du contrat à l'oral et une reconnaissance mutuelle de l'engagement pour que ça soit valide. La demande peut aller d'un truc banal comme une commission à l'épicerie du coin à l'esclavage à vie. Enfin, tu ne risques rien, ajouta t-il avec un sourire. Déjà que tu ne dis jamais merci, alors reconnaître que tu dois la vie ...

- Merci, ajouta la brune pour l'ennuyer, tout en songeant qu'elle ferait très attention à ses mots désormais.

Encore plus que d'habitude, précisa t-elle mentalement.

- Comment on fait pour déterminer si on doit une dette à quelqu'un ? bafouilla Hermione.

- Simple, ajouta Blaise en jetant distraitement un sort sur la brune. Je viens de le faire.

La brune regarda l'extrémité de la baguette du métis luire d'une lueur rose.

- Ce veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda t-elle avec un regard teinté d'inquiétude et de férocité.

- Apparemment, quelqu'un te doit la vie. Dans le cas inverse, elle brille en bleu. Pour en savoir plus, tu devrais faire un test. Gringotts en fournit.

Harmonie haussa les épaules. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était urgent. Elle pouvait bien attendre deux mois pour savoir qui lui devait la vie.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, demanda timidement Hermione, vous avez reçu vos résultats à vos examens ?

Neville éclata de rire. C'était bien digne de la laborieuse étudiante. Même réveillée de sa pétrification, elle avait travaillé comme une forcenée pour rattraper son retard et dépasser les 105 % de bonnes réponses.

- Combien de temps as-tu tenu ? demanda Blaise avec un sourire.

- Plus longtemps que l'an dernier, dit-elle en rougissant, sous le regard hilare d'Harmonie.

Le soir même, l'ensemble du groupe s'était réuni à la table des Serdaigle, histoire de changer. Rien n'obligeait les élèves à rester avec leur maison, une fois la coupe distribuée. L'unité qu'elle affichait était bienvenue, même si Rogue s'inquiétait de cette rotation. L'an prochain, il était sur de voir le groupe de Potter à la table de Gryffondor.

Merlin, implora t-il. Qu'ai-je fait ?

Serpentard avait gagné pour la neuvième fois consécutive, avec une avance confortable de points, étant donné le bonus de deux cents points offert par Dumbledore, même si la brune se moquait totalement de ce hochet. La coupe n'était qu'une récompense collective, or elle privilégiait les récompenses individuelles. Pour elle, le meilleur trophée était celui qu'on prenait à l'ennemi et elle songeait sérieusement à récolter le cadavre du basilic. Lorsqu'elle serait plus âgée, elle se ferait des vêtements en peau de serpent et exposerait le crâne du squelette au dessus de sa cheminée.

Harmonie observait les Poufsouffle, mais ses regards se tournaient régulièrement vers Ginny. La rousse semblait s'amuser aux cotés de tous ses frères, au milieu des Gryffondor, heureuse de s'en être tirée sans un trop grave traumatisme et sans être exclue de l'institution de sorcellerie et de sa famille.

Après avoir bien mangé, voire s'être gavés entre amis, les élèves passèrent une dernière nuit dans leur dortoir, le temps de boucler leurs valises.

Le lendemain, ils prirent le train et la confrérie de Minuit se réserva un compartiment. Harmonie envoya même un petit message à Ginny, pour l'inviter. La rousse était toujours la même, faisant très attention à ses mots lorsqu'elle était au milieu des serpents.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, déclara la brune, tu as demandé une dette de vie.

Tout le monde fut stupéfait. En seulement une semaine, la brune avait découvert qui était la personne qui s'offrait à elle.

- Oui, bafouilla la rousse. Sans toi, je serais morte. Alors, je ferais ce que tu veux.

- Tu es sure ? demanda Harmonie, alors que la plus jeune réaffirmait sa fidélité.

- Je te donne tout ce que tu veux, dit Ginny. Ainsi soit-il

Harmonie exulta intérieurement et leva sa propre baguette.

- Je veux ta vie, déclara Harmonie. Je veux que tu sois mienne et que tu obéisses à tous mes ordres. Ainsi soit-il.

La baguette de la rousse réagit et s'illumina d'un éclat rose. Harmonie fronça brièvement les sourcils, avant qu'un sourire ne fende son visage.

- Tu m'as ... asservie ? balbutia Ginny. Comment as-tu pu ?

- Oh, épargne moi ton baratin, répliqua la brune d'un air ennuyé, c'est toi qui l'as voulu et je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu es rassurée par le fait que je te protègerais pour toujours. Je ne suis pas une chienne, je ne suis pas exigeante et tu pourras rester avec ta famille. Ne suis-je pas charitable ?

La couleur du visage de la rousse était assortie avec ses cheveux, alors qu'elle ressemblait à son frère.

- Je te sens sur le point de m'attaquer, dit-elle avec amusement, ses prunelles luisant d'excitation sauvage. Dis-moi Blaise, que risque t-elle ? Je ne suis pas trop au fait de cette coutume, alors je sollicite tes lumières.

- Elle risque d'avoir mal et de se tortiller au sol, dit-il avec un ton docte, comme si elle était soumise à un Doloris. Elle aurait violé le point fondamental de la soumission au sauveur qui a réclamé la dette.

Ah oui, quand même, songea Harmonie.

- Tu sais, avoua t-elle, j'ai déjà subi ça. J'ai déjà testé le Doloris et c'est loin d'être plaisant. Je subodore que tu te fais une idée de la sensation de douleur, mais tu es loin, très loin en dessous de la vérité. Pour l'avoir vécu personnellement, je peux te le garantir.

Ginny se rassit, humiliée, avant de songer qu'au final, sa volonté d'indépendance ne lui aurait permis que quelques mois de liberté. Entre le moment ou elle s'était affirmée contre Harmonie en septembre et son asservissement, elle n'avait connu que peu de succès et ses manœuvres lui semblaient loin, lorsque sa mémoire n'était pas ponctuée de longs blancs à cause de Tom Jedusor.

- En fait, ajouta Drago amusé par l'ironie, tu aurais du accepter son offre dès qu'elle te l'a proposée au début de l'année.

Harmonie sourit, alors que Ginny se recroquevillait. Le blond avait compris que la brune aimait le pouvoir, en particulier celui de dominer. Harmonie semblait tirer un plaisir malsain de cette façon qu'elle avait de donner un ordre comme si elle était un monarque dont le moindre caprice devait être exaucé, jouissant de recadrer un sujet n'ayant pas compris que sa volonté faisait loi.

- Maintenant, précisa la brune, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi pour les vacances.

Elle guida la rousse hors du compartiment, une main sur son épaule, mais elle en profita pour se coller à elle, glissant un papier dans sa poche. Les lèvres roses d'Harmonie s'approchèrent des oreilles dissimulées par un rideau de cheveux enflammés, susurrant un dernier ordre qui fit écarquiller les yeux de la jeune Weasley.

- C'est un ordre, conclut Harmonie en refermant la porte sur sa jeune possession.

Hermione semblait partagée. Elle était choquée de cette nouvelle facette de son amie, qui pouvait se montrer totalement impitoyable, niant les valeurs des Lumières et de l'humanisme, au nom de ses seules ambitions et de sa soif de pouvoir.

En même temps, la brune semblait avoir un coté humain. Elle plaisantait avec son cercle, sa cour songea t-elle, tout en étant plus intime dans cet environnement protégé. Harmonie n'était pas totalement monstrueuse, elle dissimulait sa peur derrière ce mur de froideur repoussante.

- Que lui as tu demandé ? interrogea Hermione, encore écœurée de ce qu'elle percevait comme une pratique barbare.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'expression indéchiffrable sur le visage de la brune, entre irritation et amusement, tordant ses traits en quelque chose d'absolument pas naturel, elle se ravisa très vite.

- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir, chuchota Neville.

Il avait bien compris l'une des règles d'or de la confrérie de Minuit. Harmonie à ses petits secrets et si l'on participe ensemble, sans rien lui cacher, chacun peut garder ses zones d'ombre pour lui.

C'était tacite, c'était inéquitable, mais il acceptait les règles pour l'instant. Il savait que la confrérie était également un tremplin et s'il était redevable à Harmonie pour son aide, il restait un Londubat. S'il devait l'abandonner un jour pour suivre ses propres idéaux, il le ferait.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta à Londres, la brune les salua rapidement, avant de disparaître dans la masse de passagers. Hermione vit Ginny embrasser ses parents sans grande conviction et Drago retournait au Manoir Malefoy. Blaise suivait le majordome de sa mère, une séduisant italienne aux hanches généreuses et aguicheuses, tandis qu'elle même retrouvait ses parents dentistes qui lui offrirent un sourire éclatant.

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle regarda derrière elle et son regard joyeux se voila l'espace d'un instant.

- Qu'y a t-il, ma chérie ? demanda Daniel Granger, voyant l'air peiné de sa fille.

- C'est Harmonie, répondit la née-moldue en désignant la brune qui franchissait la porte avec raideur. A chaque fois que je la vois comme ça, elle me fait de la peine. Elle a beau être froide, cruelle et cynique, c'est une carapace qu'elle s'est forgée. Je me sens mal pour elle. Au fond d'elle même, je sais que son cœur se serre, lorsqu'elle songe qu'elle n'a plus personne.

_" Qu'est-ce qu'un bras perdu ? Ce n'est qu'un outil et je n'ai pas besoin de me soucier de pièces remplaçables. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que ce corps soit en parfait état de marche. En plus, cela fait de moi quelque chose de différent, de spécial et qui n'est plus totalement naturel. Je veux être plus que les simples mortels et le fait d'être différente physiquement et de me dissimuler derrière tous ces trucs clinquants m'aide à me démarquer. C'est pour ça que je porte cette armure. Elle engendre la peur chez mes ennemis, qui affrontent quelque chose d'impossible à définir clairement, une chose plus qu'humaine. C'est le même principe que les masques et les capes des Mangemorts et puis, tu sais ce que l'on dit, non ? Une main d'argent dans un gant de soie._

_- L'expression exacte, c'est une main de fer dans un gant de velours._

_- Oui, mais je dis ce que je veux."_

_Conversation entre Harmonie Potter et Blaise Zabini, le 20 août 1996._


	36. Des mots emplis de venin

Bonjour à tous !

Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, qui ouvre la troisième année et l'arrivée du plus célèbre des évadés d'Alcatraz. Euh, d'Azkaban.

Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent par leur reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Des mots emplis de venin**

Les vacances d'été étaient très longues, songea la brune qui relisait pour la septième fois une lettre envoyée il y a seulement deux jours par Drago Malefoy.

Depuis son incident dans la chambre des secrets, la brune s'était plus ou moins habituée à son bras d'argent. Au milieu des moldus, elle s'appliquait à le dissimuler convenablement, alors qu'elle apparaissait toujours avec de longs gants sombres et opaques. Ses doigts se faisaient lentement à la sensation du tissu doux et désormais, elle avait remarqué qu'elle aimait bien dormir avec ses gants.

Bien sûr, de nombreux regards suspicieux lui avaient été adressés, alors que certains de ses condisciples râlaient sur sa nouvelle fantaisie. Parmi le personnel, personne ne se souciait de faire davantage que de la railler en privé. Ils ne lui faisaient plus de remarques sur son attitude, car mieux valait préserver la paix sociale dans l'orphelinat.

Harmonie recevait la Gazette du Sorcier à domicile, dont les exemplaires soigneusement camouflés lui parvenaient par hibou. Elle avait brièvement souri en observant les résultats de la grande loterie, tandis que quelques numéros plus tard, une grande photographie des Weasley en Egypte s'étalait sur la une. Dans le même temps, alors qu'elle avait reçu une lettre de Ginny, elle les envia. Elle même aurait adoré voyager et elle se dit qu'au vu de ses finances, elle se ferait un tour du monde dès qu'elle aurait fini ses études, pour voir tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu découvrir.

En ce début d'août, la Gazette du Sorcier était porteuses de plus mauvaises nouvelles. Le journal montrait désormais la photographie d'un homme hirsute, aux cheveux sales et embrouillés, vêtu d'une vieille tenue de prisonnier défraîchie. En dessous, la légende proclamait que l'impossible venait pourtant d'avoir eu lieu. Le Mangemort Sirius Black venait de s'évader du Quartier Haute Sécurité d'Azkaban.

Harmonie ne s'en souciait guère. Le Ministère avait lancé la plus grande chasse à l'homme du pays et clamait qu'il serait vite rattrapé et exécuté. Enfin, entre les paroles et les actes, la différence est assez grande pour un empire.

Deux jours plus tard, la brune était témoin d'un phénomène mystérieux. Tous les jours, à la même heure, elle voyait une personne dissimulée derrière un tas de poubelles, qui disparaissait en transplanant. C'était très curieux, songea t-elle, tandis que son cerveau réfléchissait à ces éléments.

Il semblerait que des aurors du Ministère soient postés près de l'orphelinat ou tous les services administratifs savaient qu'elle résidait. Il était logique que cette sûreté ait été instauré après l'évasion de Black, puisqu'elle n'avait rien remarqué les années précédentes. Pourtant, il y avait un tas d'autres lieux sensibles dans le monde sorcier, alors pourquoi donc assurer une protection importante à son foyer ? Cet auror n'était que la partie émergée d'un iceberg qu'elle soupçonnait exister sans en avoir la confirmation, ni l'infirmation.

La brune se doutait qu'il y avait un rapport entre Black et elle, mais elle ne savait pas lequel. Tout ce dont elle se remémorait, c'est que ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle avait vaguement le souvenir de l'avoir vu, et même lu, mais elle ne se souvenait plus où.

Rageant contre cette défaillance de sa mémoire, elle décida de sortir de sa chambre, afin de s'aérer l'esprit. Une autre affaire devait être traitée rapidement, alors qu'elle réunissait ses gardes du corps.

Malgré son absence et la protection que le trio avait réussi à obtenir en faisant jouer le nom de leur chef, il y avait eu un bouleversement dans l'organisation de son escadron de sécurité.

Constance Willfire, avec ses cheveux de feu et sa veste de cuir, était la plus impressionnante du trio. Madison Longwy, avec ses lunettes carrées était la plus soumise et la plus influençable, prête à tout pour lui plaire. Enfin, la dernière membre, Lucy Thorn, avait quitté le groupe par la trahison, vendant une information pour rejoindre la cour actuellement au pouvoir.

Face au fait qu'elles ne soient plus que deux, les gardes d'Harmonie voulaient obtenir autre chose qu'une banale sécurité. Elles voulaient une revanche radicale contre Lucy, afin que personne ne pense que leur gardienne se soit ramollie et que les deux n'étaient plus intouchables. Elles voulaient aussi obtenir des moyens financiers, car il ne leur restait que peu de temps avant leur sortie du centre d'hébergement et leur entrée dans la vie active.

Harmonie avait haussé les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour s'occuper de ça, mais d'un autre coté, c'était important de disposer de relations dans le monde moldu. Elle avait accepté d'essayer de trouver de l'argent, venu d'ailleurs que de sa poche, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le problème que constituait Lucy.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que les actions de la déserteuse étaient parvenues aux oreilles de la brune, mais elle n'avait pas encore agi. Lucy commençait même à se sentir en sécurité et sa trop grande confiance la poussait à l'arrogance et à la vantardise, alors que nombre de ses camarades lui conseillaient de se faire discrète.

Lucy passait beaucoup de temps dans le jardin du vieux centre, profitant des rares fleurs plantées dans le petit parterre qu'elle entretenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle observait et soignait avec grand soin un massif de violettes qui lui rappelaient le parfum de sa mère, une fleuriste qui avait été assassinée par un père schizophrène, lorsqu'elle était très jeune.

La jeune femme aux yeux sombres et aux longs cheveux ocres passait du temps à l'arrière du bâtiment, sous le regard du vieux gardien qui fumait discrètement, malgré l'interdiction affichée sur une consigne imprimée sur du papier jauni et en partie déchirée.

Les converses de Lucy faisaient crisser le gravier de l'allée, alors qu'elle se dirigeait comme chaque jour vers le massif de fleurs violacées. Lorsqu'elle tourna à l'angle du bâtiment, disparaissant de la vue des personnes postées dans la cour d'entrée, elle fit une désagréable rencontre. Le parterre était toujours là, mais une personne se tenait devant les fleurs, pensive. Harmonie Potter l'attendait, devant son jardin secret.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda la plus vieille à l'adresse de la brune gantée.

- Juste discuter, répondit celle qui inspirait profondément, plaçant une fleur violette sous son nez pour en capter le fin arôme. Je dois admettre que je me posais une question sur toi.

Lucy resta imperturbable, indiquant qu'elle laissait Harmonie parler, écoutant ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Tu me ressembles sur certains points, reprit la brune avec un regard dénué d'émotions. Tu es indépendante et peu sociale, alors je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur ton caractère. Je comprends même le pourquoi de ta trahison, car tu ne veux jouer que par toi même et que tu veux tirer le plus de profits pour les deux ans qu'il te reste à passer ici. Cependant, tu es différente de moi sur certains points. Tu es une idiote, faible et fragile.

La brune fixa son interlocutrice dans les yeux, observant la pointe d'irritation naître dans le regard de Lucy; avant de s'en désintéresser et de regarder la fleur entre ses doigts.

- Tu es, comment te dire ça, juste comme cette violette, ajouta t-elle en écrasant la fleur entre son pouce et son index. Tu n'es rien et tu ne sers à rien ici.

Les yeux de l'ancienne garde du corps s'élargirent brièvement, alors qu'un frémissement de ses narines indiquait qu'elle se retenait de se jeter sur la brune et de lui fracasser le visage.

- Tout comme toi, cracha Lucy. Quand on sortira d'ici, on sera toutes dans une merde semblable.

- Tu te trompes, dit Harmonie avec un air volontairement arrogant. Moi, une belle somme m'attend pour avoir la belle vie et toi, rien du tout. Un héritage dilapidé, une boutique sous scellées et qui perd de sa valeur chaque année et pour couronner le tout, une ardoise qui s'alourdit pour payer le traitement de ton père. Tu n'as plus rien, ajouta t-elle avec un rictus mauvais, il ne te reste que des souvenirs idylliques et des espoirs totalement vains.

La brune laissa ses mots faire effet, avant de passer à la partie suivante. Elle saisit la bouteille qu'elle avait dissimulée derrière la chaise de plastique et la montra à l'adolescente aux yeux bruns-noirs. C'était du désherbant, volé dans le cabanon du vieux gardien qui gardait toujours la clé accrochée à un vieux clou à l'entrée de sa loge dont la porte fermait très mal.

Lucy comprit le machiavélisme de celle qu'elle avait trahie et se jeta sur la brune pour l'empêcher de commettre ce geste. Malheureusement pour elle, Harmonie ne laissait rien au hasard. Constance Willfire s'était approchée par derrière, après l'avoir discrètement suivie en restant soigneusement dans l'angle mort du champ de vision de Lucy. Elle ceintura efficacement l'amoureuse des fleurs, lui bloquant les bras dans le dos au point de lui disloquer l'épaule, tandis que Harmonie écrasa quelques bleuets du parterre avec une lenteur cruellement calculée.

- Tu sais, ajouta t-elle avec un air impassible, pour les gens comme toi, ça ne sert à rien d'espérer.

Sous le regard incrédule et désespéré de Lucy, elle déversa la moitié de la bouteille sur les fleurs, attendant que le désherbant fasse son effet.

- A l'heure qu'il est, tes fleurs sont déjà condamnées. Tu ne verras le résultat que dans deux jours, mais considères qu'elles sont déjà mortes. Regardes les bien, grave en le souvenir dans ta mémoire et profites-en bien, car elles vont disparaître de ta vie pour toujours, te laissant toute seule. Exactement comme ta mère.

Lucy resta tétanisée, laissant ses larmes couler sans se soucier du reste.

- De toute façon, elles n'auraient pas vécu longtemps, tout comme toi. Tu sais ce qui attend la majorité des filles qui sortent d'ici ? demanda Harmonie en laissant quelques secondes pour que le venin de ses paroles agisse. Je vais te le dire. La plupart finissent par jouer les putes, camées et pourries par le SIDA, se vendant aux punks du squat le plus proche pour se payer leurs doses. C'est ton destin et endettée comme tu l'es, tu n'as aucune chance.

Harmonie fit un geste à Constance, qui jeta brusquement sa captive sur le sol de gravillons, écorchant les mains de Lucy.

Elle resta prostrée, devant les fleurs, à gémir. Harmonie la plaqua au sol d'un coup de pied dans les cotes, avant de lui mettre la clé du gardien dans la main, de façon à ce que les empreintes digitales s'y impriment.

- Fais ce que tu veux, reprit la brune avec malveillance, mais le fait est que j'ai raison. Tu pleures sur un passé révolu. Tu espères vainement. Tu sais que tu ne peux rien faire. Ca ne changera jamais, tu ne serais jamais rien de plus qu'une idiote inutile.

Harmonie et sa garde du corps s'éloignèrent sans un mot, laissant Lucy seule devant le parterre empli de désherbant.

Lucy resta là, envahie par une solitude qu'elle espérait ne plus jamais avoir à ressentir, fixant ses fleurs en ressassant les paroles malveillantes de la brune, jusqu'au moment ou la cloche sonna, indiquant le signal de la rentrée dans l'établissement.

Anéantie par la cruauté glaciale de Potter, Lucy observa ses violettes. Les feuilles habituellement vertes de vie avaient commencé à prendre une teinte pâle, presque jaunâtre.

Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, à part se souvenir des plantes éclatantes et pleines de vie, qui étaient en train d'agoniser devant ses yeux. Le présent s'obscurcissait, ne présageant rien de bon pour l'avenir. Un avenir qu'elle craignait, tandis qu'elle aurait bien aimé retrouver la sécurité de l'enfance et ne jamais avoir à entrer à l'âge adulte. Pourquoi devait-elle subir ce futur ?

Lucy aurait tant aimé pouvoir rester dans ce passé si sécurisant, même si c'était illusoire. Elle avait toujours appréhendé les lendemains, mais les mots d'Harmonie sur son destin résonnaient en elle. Le pire, c'est qu'elle savait que son ennemie avait raison, que les mots malveillants étaient emplis d'une véracité cruelle.

Elle sentait la haine l'envahir, mais elle était étouffée par le désespoir.

Fatiguée, elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Une heure plus tard, Harmonie regardait calmement à travers la vitre de sa chambre. Dans la cour, elle observait silencieusement l'ambulance emmener Lucy Thorn. L'adolescente avait été retrouvée dans l'arrière cour, après avoir dérobée la clef du vieux gardien et avoir ingéré une demi bouteille de désherbant.

Harmonie referma le rideau, un sourire aux lèvres, sachant parfaitement que personne ne pourrait rien prouver contre elle. Constance resterait bouche fermée, car ce serait dommage d'être arrêtée pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui, alors qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un an à attendre dans cet établissement.

La brune savait déjà quoi répondre aux enquêteurs qui bâcleraient l'enquête, avant d'arrêter le vieux gardien pour sa négligence ayant conduit à la mort de cette jeune femme fragile. Inutile d'attende quoi que ce soit des services sociaux, l'aide psychologique serait très limitée, voire inexistante. L'information ne passerait peut être même pas dans les médias, sauf sous la forme d'un nom dans la rubrique nécrologique des journaux.

Lucy était morte comme elle avait vécu, dans une indifférence glaciale.

Maintenant, Harmonie savait qu'elle avait franchi un nouveau cap. Après les morts directes, elle venait de tuer indirectement quelqu'un, en utilisant ses propres mots. Quirrell et Lockhart ne comptaient pas, elle laissait ces points à Voldemort.

Les mots étaient bien l'outil le plus efficace, l'arme la plus terrible dans l'arsenal de possibilités que son cerveau de génie asociale lui offrait. Comme disait Bouddha, les mots ont le pouvoir de détruire et de soigner. Quand ils sont justes et généreux, ils peuvent changer le monde.

- Et quand ils sont odieux et qu'ils frappent le cœur de mes ennemis, ils sont le poison le plus violent, celui qui blesse de la pire des façons, faisant de la mort une délivrance.

Quand elle comptait, cela faisait déjà cinq personnes qui avaient perdu la vie de par ses actions. Cela lui arrachait juste un sourire, alors qu'elle sentait en elle une terrible insatisfaction.

Elle avait toujours fait ça à distance, n'ayant encore jamais éprouvé la sensation de toute puissance qui envahissait les assassins lorsqu'ils sentent la vie de leur ennemi être à la merci de leurs mains et qu'ils peuvent voir en face les yeux brillants perdre leur lueur pour ne devenir que des globes ternes et dénués d'intérêt. Elle n'avait jamais pu expérimenter cette fascination morbide, non pas pour les tas de viande froide, mais pour l'éphémère instant ou une personne meurt et que ses fonctions s'éteignent juste devant l'assassin dont les mains sont toujours serrées sur la gorge, qui gargouillait il y a encore quelques instants.

Enfin, songea t-elle, elle avait tout le temps. Elle avait encore deux semaines à passer dans ce foyer, avant de partir pour le Chemin de Traverse. Peut être que quelque chose d'autre se passerait.

_" Le monde magique était trop profondément divisé. Les élites au pouvoir semaient la discorde entre les différentes races, à cause de leur arrogance et de leur insupportable complexe de supériorité, qui s'étendait jusque dans leur propre race, avec le prétendu mythe du sang-pur. Les choses stagnaient en temps normal, mais l'émergence de Voldemort et l'intransigeance des différentes factions ne fit qu'échauffer les esprits. Au milieu de cette poudrière, Harmonie Potter jeta elle aussi du combustible par sa déclaration du 1 septembre 1995. Neuf mois plus tard, c'est également elle qui allumait l'incendie de la guerre civile. Je m'en frotte encore les mains "_

_Notes personnelles de Lord Ragnok "pattes de poule", directeur de la branche britannique de la banque de Gringotts et protecteur commandeur des gobelins de Grande Bretagne._


	37. L'ombre du passé

Bonjour à tous !

Vu que je suis en vacances, je peux me permettre de passer un peu plus de temps sur cette fiction. Je vous livre donc un nouveau chapitre, en plus de celui de dimanche prochain, vu que j'ai quasiment terminé d'écrire cette troisième année.

Bref, merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs (néologisme immonde, te voilà) et bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : L'ombre du passé**

Contrairement à ce que Harmonie espérait, il ne se passa rien de véritablement palpitant durant ce début du mois d'août.

Jusqu'au moment ou elle pouvait rejoindre son monde, elle observa minutieusement son escorte de l'ombre, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'adressa aucun regard à ses suiveurs, pour qu'ils sous-estiment ses capacités. La surveillance qu'elle ressentait était assez gênante, mais elle en comprit l'utilité dès son arrivée dans son monde.

Lorsqu'elle entra au Chaudron Baveur, elle observa la foule agglutinée comme à son habitude, parmi les relents de fumée et les murmures. L'endroit semblait plus sale d'année en année, alors qu'elle regardait avec dédain la poussière accumulée de ce pub miteux. Si c'était ça la plus célèbre entrée du monde sorcier, cela manquait singulièrement de distinction.

Plusieurs personnes contrastaient cependant avec le ramassis de prolétaires. Deux types louches ne buvaient pas et semblaient surveiller quelque chose, malgré qu'ils veuillent se donner l'air innocent en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, attablés à différents endroits du pub.

La brune se hâta de franchir cette foule, ne tenant pas à rester au milieu de ce bouge infâme, alors qu'elle grimaçait en voyant l'arrière cour pleine de poubelles abritant des rats et qui côtoyait l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Alors qu'elle approchait du mur, elle fut surprise lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Avec un réflexe stupéfiant, elle pointa sa baguette magique sur le cou de son agresseur, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il souriait. Cependant, elle ne souriait pas le moindre du monde. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui voulait cet homme à la peau sombre et vêtu d'une robe bleutée et de baisserait pas sa garde.

- Beau réflexe, dit-il avec ravissement avant d'être gêné par le regard fixe et méfiant de la brune. Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror.

Pour prouver ses dires, il sortit une plaque noire ornée d'un écusson doré gravé aux armoiries du Ministère de la Magie. Face à ceci, la brune se détendit partiellement, continuant pourtant d'être aux aguets.

- J'aimerais que nous discutions, dit-il avec un ton calme, mais qui laissait entrevoir sa vigilance. J'ai pris l'initiative de vous louer une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et ...

- Acte totalement inutile, coupa t-elle de sa voix froide et hautaine, puisque je loge habituellement à l'Hôtel Majestic Magia.

Kingsley se sentit déstabilisé. Cette jeune fille aimait visiblement le luxe et il ne pouvait pas légalement la contraindre à résider au Chaudron Baveur. Ou alors, il lui faudrait plus d'une semaine pour obtenir tous les documents de la part de ses tuteurs et elle serait déjà partie pour Poudlard. S'il ne parvenait pas à la convaincre, il devrait revoir toute la stratégie de protection mise en place dans le pub.

L'Auror tenta de négocier, mais la brune le laissait parler sans même sembler prendre son avis en compte, tout en se dirigeant vers l'établissement de luxe. Elle traversa le Chemin de Traverse comme à son habitude, écoutant distraitement ses atermoiements. Tant qu'il s'obstinerait à ne pas fournir d'explications satisfaisantes, elle continuerait de l'ignorer.

Les mots de l'homme à la peau sombre étaient inutiles, elle semblait même être de plus en plus agacée d'avoir été filée à son insu, comme si même hors de son monde, elle n'avait pas droit à une vie privée.

Fixée sur son idée, elle franchit les portes de l'hôtel de luxe, saluée par le portier. Elle approchait de la réception, lorsque l'Auror lâcha son dernier argument, faisant l'effet d'une bombe.

- Sirius Black s'est évadé d'Azkaban, sûrement pour vous rechercher et vous tuer.

- Détaillez, demanda t-elle avec froideur, le dardant de son regard de jade qui n'affichait pas la moindre expression de crainte ou de surprise.

- C'était un Mangemort, précisa l'Auror. Un des plus hauts placés et versé dans la connaissance des plus sombres secrets. Il a réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban, une chose que l'on croyait impossible. C'est un fou, mais il est probablement persuadé que votre mort ramènerait Vous Savez Qui au pouvoir.

La brune regarda le plafond et le grand lustre, profondément pensive, avant de fixer l'Auror avec neutralité.

- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, dit-elle avec un regard si perçant qu'il sut qu'elle ne mentait pas et que cette audace n'était pas une bravade irréfléchie. Faites votre travail comme vous l'entendez, mais je ne me terrerais pas comme un rat.

Harmonie se retourna vers le sorcier à l'accueil et commanda une suite de luxe, sans même adresser un regard au sorcier en robe bleue chargé de la protéger. Elle n'avait pas peur d'un Mangemort et n'allait certainement pas changer ses habitudes pour ce type qui ne pouvait pas être pire que Voldemort.

Calmement, Harmonie monta dans sa suite de luxe, laissant le groom déposer ses valises. Elle se sentit satisfaite à revoir cette belle pièce surchargée de dorures et dans laquelle les murs étaient couverts de tableaux et de marbres précieux

La brune savait cependant qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant d'aller à Poudlard. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire et la surveillance gênante que les Aurors faisaient peser sur elle en raison du danger était plus que pénible.

Gringotts était une destination qui n'engendrait aucun soupçon, mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'Allée des Embrumes. Le lieu serait surveillé en raison de l'évasion de Black et Harmonie serait filée. Au premier acte illégal, elle risquerait gros.

Harmonie en avait conscience et elle avait besoin de passer sans être vue. Une idée germa dans son esprit, lui permettant éventuellement de résoudre un autre problème.

La brune vêtue de ses plus beaux vêtements, à savoir son ensemble blanc, assorti à ses longs gants de soie immaculée, profita des multiples services offerts par l'hôtel. Elle loua la cheminée qui offrait un accès immédiat à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste pour les blessures magiques.

En temps normal, il y avait un certain temps d'attente et l'on ne donnait pas de soins non-urgents aux mineurs non accompagnés, mais l'argent et les faux documents soi-disant signés par ses tuteurs ouvrait toutes les portes, en particulier face à un guérisseur moins scrupuleux sur le règlement.

Harmonie rencontra le guérisseur Hippocrates Smethwick, l'un des prestigieux soigneurs de l'institution. Elle lui exposa rapidement son problème, à savoir sa mauvaise vue.

- Miss Potter, déclara calmement l'homme aux cheveux noirs et lissés en arrière, savez-vous que toute opération améliorant vos capacités visuelles vous interdira de jouer au Quidditch ou même à tout autre sport, comme les duels professionnels ? Une telle opération, même si elle est faisable, a cependant de nombreuses conséquences. Je vous suggèrerais d'étudier cette brochure.

La brune se saisit du document et le parcourut attentivement du regard. La liste des professions et des activités ludiques interdites n'était pas énorme et rien ne l'intéressait vraiment là-dedans. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle accepta l'opération.

Le guérisseur soupira, ne pouvant pas refuser de soigner une personne lui en faisant la demande, surtout une avec une bourse aussi pleine. L'hôpital magique avait connu des temps meilleurs et un peu plus de fonds n'étaient pas à dédaigner.

Il conduisit la brune dans son cabinet, une salle aux murs blancs et décorée d'images représentant diverses pathologies, ainsi que des diplômes attestant sa réussite.

- Asseyez-vous ici, dit Hippocrates en lui désignant un fauteuil à bascule, placé à coté d'une table couverte d'instruments d'optique. De nombreuses loupes et des agrandisseurs se tenaient parfaitement classés et stérilisés, aux cotés d'objets dont la brune ignorait totalement la signification.

Le guérisseur s'assit en face d'elle, avant de fixer une loupe grossissante sur ses yeux et de sortir sa baguette.

- Bien, Miss Potter. Retirez vos lunettes et suivez la lueur au bout de ma baguette.

Il lui fit faire de nombreux exercices, comme suivre un point sans cligner des paupières, ou fixer une lueur colorée durant un temps qui lui sembla long. Au bout du compte, le docteur griffonna de nombreuses notes, avant de les envoyer au service des potions de l'établissement.

- Il est possible d'effectuer l'opération immédiatement. Cependant, vous resterez ici pour deux jours et je tiens impérativement à vous revoir avant votre départ pour Poudlard.

La brune accepta, avant de passer dans la salle d'opération. L'effet des potions immondes et des sorts minutieux se fit rapidement sentir et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'évanouir, malgré l'anesthésiant. En vain.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle constata avec stupeur qu'elle ne voyait plus rien. La surprise se mua en inquiétude et elle paniqua immédiatement, lorsque la voix du guérisseur se fit entendre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara t-il, vous portez un bandeau pour que vos yeux se remettent de l'opération. D'ici quelques heures, tout devrait être fini.

C'est incroyable, songea Harmonie, à quel point attendre sans rien faire peut être chiant. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de penser, se concentrant sur ses différentes lectures et sur ses projets pour l'année en cours.

Lorsque le guérisseur revint pour retirer le bandeau, elle plissa les yeux sous l'effet de la luminosité ambiante. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'elle s'habitue à l'éclat du soleil couchant et qu'elle remarque que sa vue était parfaite.

Elle eut du mal à se souvenir depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas vu le monde de façon aussi claire. Elle porta la main sur son visage et écarquilla les yeux en ne sentant pas le poids familier de ses lunettes sur son nez.

Au final, Harmonie retourna dans son hôtel avec une paire de lunettes devenue inutile. Elle était très satisfaite de ces soins qui lui avaient rendue sa vision parfaite. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas se risquer à aller dans l'allée des Embrumes. Même avec une cape d'invisibilité, une perruque blonde et sans ses lunettes, elle n'était pas impossible à repérer. Harmonie était filée et si les aurors voyaient une personne de sa taille disparaître, elle risquait de trop attirer l'attention. Mieux valait qu'ils croient qu'elle était une gentille petite fille.

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas grand intérêt à aller dans cette allée pour le moment. La population locale était déjà inquiétante et Sirius Black avait prouvé qu'il pouvait tuer une personne sans même se soucier des témoins ou des dommages collatéraux, alors elle ne voulait pas lui donner la chance d'être surprise.

Heureusement pour elle, le tueur ne s'était pas manifesté de toute cette semaine. Même si elle n'avait pas cherché le danger, elle avait été prudente et avait utilisé la cheminée privée de l'hôtel pour ressortir directement sur le quai sécurisé de la voie 9 3/4, qui grouillait d'Aurors sur le pied de guerre.

Le train noir aux essieux rouge qui devait l'emporter vers l'école qu'elle considérait comme son foyer était toujours présent, soufflant lentement quelques volutes de fumée en attendant le départ

Harmonie leva sa valise, la chargeant dans son compartiment qu'elle occupait déjà l'an dernier. Comme à son habitude, elle s'était installée tôt, alors que les wagons étaient quasiment vides. Elle savait que cette quiétude ne durerait pas et que dans moins de deux heures, ce calme serait remplacé par les braillements de multiples primates surexcités.

Malheureusement, son esprit génial ne lui permettait même pas d'espérer pouvoir se détendre, puisqu'elle était déjà agacée de la gêne future. Elle avait à peine commencé à se calmer pour lire paisiblement son livre, que la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Ron Weasley. Celui-ci semblait furieux, mais bien plus que d'habitude.

Harmonie soupira, avant de terminer son paragraphe, de faire lentement glisser son marque-page pour fermer son livre et de daigner lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

- Que veux-tu ? dit-elle d'un ton froid.

- Ne me parles pas ainsi, Potter, grogna t-il. Ne prends pas tes airs de grande dame.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, siffla t-elle avec une arrogance venimeuse. Je suis une grande dame, car je vaux bien plus que toute une vulgaire foule de traîne-misère !

Weasley devint plus sombre, se retenant de l'attaquer car elle avait sa baguette à portée de main.

- As-tu quelque chose d'utile à me dire ? dit-elle en reprenant sa lecture là ou elle l'avait interrompue. Sinon, tu gicles.

Ron allait répliquer quelque chose de mesquin, lorsque ses deux frères arrivèrent et désamorcèrent la tension. Malgré leur coté plaisantin, eux aussi avaient l'air méfiants. Ils semblaient vouloir quelque chose.

- Harmonie, demanda abruptement Fred, qu'as-tu fait à Ginny ?

La brune sursauta, extrêmement surprise. Elle mima l'étonnement à la perfection.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda t-elle en ayant visiblement l'air inquiète. Il s'est passé quelque chose cet été ?

- Vois-tu, poursuivit l'autre jumeau, elle semblait troublée. Chaque soir, elle semblait se dissimuler, comme si elle gardait un secret. Elle semblait moins souriante pendant les vacances, mais en même temps plus sûre d'elle.

Harmonie haussa les sourcils, affichant un air à la fois incrédule et inquisiteur, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle endormit leur méfiance, alors qu'elle semblait chercher une explication rationelle.

- Tu sais, mentit-elle effrontément, je ne suis pas spécialiste en relations humaines, mais je pense que c'est le contrecoup de son aventure dans la Chambre des Secrets. Elle intériorise le fait qu'elle a failli y passer, qu'elle à peur d'être rejetée par les siens ou par moi même et en plus, elle essaye de devenir forte sans trop changer par égard pour vous.

Les trois roux se regardèrent, haussant les épaules ensemble, avant d'échanger des regards cachant quelque chose. Finalement, ils eurent l'air satisfaits de cette réponse et ils décidèrent de laisser la brune seule. Cependant, avant qu'ils ne referment la porte, la voix froide de la brune claqua.

- Attendez, dit-elle d'une voix neutre, plus semblable à un ordre qu'à une demande. Quand vous la rejoindrez, dites-lui qu'elle a toujours une invitation de ma part.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous obéir ? demanda pompeusement Ron.

- Je le saurais si tu ne le fais pas. C'est tout, conclut-elle en fermant la porte au nez du rouquin stupéfait par cette outrecuidance. L'air ahuri du plus jeune, qui se reflétait sur la porte cirée, fit sourire les deux autres.

Ginny arriva seulement quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux baissés. Elle entra humblement, virant à l'écarlate devant la brune dont le visage affichait un sourire étrange.

- Bonjour Madame, chuchota Ginny avec déférence, s'inclinant légèrement.

- Bien, sourit Harmonie. Au moins, tu n'as pas oublié la façon dont tu dois t'adresser à moi en privé. Maintenant, viens te mettre à ma gauche.

- Oui Madame, répondit la jeune rousse.

Harmonie fronça ses sourcils en voyant la robe usée que Ginny portait. Elle allait devoir changer ça.

De quelques gestes de sa baguette d'aubépine, elle répara les accrocs et rendit la tenue de Ginny plus présentable.

- J'aime m'entourer de personnes intéressantes, chuchota t-elle aux oreilles de la rousse, et une belle chose comme toi est d'agréable compagnie. De plus, tu es loin d'être une faible sorcière. Parvenir à se défaire de l'emprise de Voldemort n'est vraiment pas donné à tout le monde. Tu seras un atout pour moi, lorsque viendra le temps ...

- Le temps de quoi ? demanda t-elle bêtement, interrompant Harmonie dans sa planification.

Harmonie fronça les sourcils. Non seulement la rousse avait oublié de l'appeler Madame, mais elle tentait de découvrir les fils qu'elle tissait dans l'ombre.

- Cela, ça ne te concernes pas, trancha la brune avec l'amabilité d'une lame de rasoir. Maintenant, assieds toi et sois une bonne fille.

Il fallut encore attendre une bonne heure pour que tout le groupe de la Confrérie soit réuni. Le train partit quelques minutes après, tandis que les sept élèves attendaient avec impatience leur arrivée en Ecosse.

La conversation du groupe s'orienta immédiatement autour du sujet qui faisait les gros titres de la presse.

- Vous êtes au courant pour Black ? demanda Susan Bones avec un ton excité. Il aurait été vu par un moldu près de Balloch. C'est pas si loin d'ici.

- Apparemment, ajouta Harmonie avec un ton calme qui semblait indiquer qu'elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire, il me cherche pour me tuer. J'ai eu des Aurors aux basques pendant tout l'été. C'était limite s'ils n'essayaient pas de me mater sous la douche.

- Pour voir quoi ? ricana légèrement Blaise en lui donnant un coup de coude amical. Une planche à pain osseuse avec une crinière qui ne ressemble à rien ?

La brune lui lança un regard assassin, avec des yeux si plissés qu'ils avaient l'air de triangles luisant d'un vert malveillant. Elle savait qu'elle était moche et que son corps n'avait pas beaucoup d'attraits, mais le savoir et l'entendre étaient deux choses très différentes.

- On se passera de tes commentaires, métèque, cracha t-elle, visiblement vexée, avant de s'enfoncer dans le cuir de la banquette.

Blaise ne réagit même pas à l'insulte bien choisie. Il déglutit lorsqu'il vit cette expression, si semblable à celle qu'elle arborait deux jours avant le tragique décès de Gemma Farley. Il venait de commettre une belle bourde, la brune n'était pas seulement vexée, elle était blessée. C'est là qu'il prit conscience qu'il ne connaissait que peu de choses d'elle. Il ne savait rien sur ce qu'elle ressentait, sur ce qu'elle voulait ou ce qu'elle espérait. Il n'avait pas compris qu'elle était terriblement jalouse d'eux tous.

Personne n'avait pris mesure de la haine et de la souffrance qui croissait jour après jour dans l'âme de la brune amère.

Blaise Zabini savait qu'il avait été trop loin, qu'il aurait du se taire sur ce coup. Il lui avait fait mal et il espérait vraiment que cela n'entraînerait pas de représailles. Il était même prêt à faire l'impasse sur le terme raciste dont elle l'avait affublé, si cela lui épargnait une action punitive.

Au même moment, Harmonie songeait à l'étrange douleur en elle même. Cela faisait mal et elle comprit ce que devait ressentir ceux qu'elle injuriait et qu'elle blessait profondément. La vérité pouvait faire mal lorsqu'on ne voulait pas la voir en face.

Mais au final, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire de ces imbéciles ? songea t-elle en se ressaisissant. Depuis quand se souciait-elle de l'opinion des autres ?

Blaise lui avait craché la réalité au visage, mais elle en était la première responsable. Elle négligeait son apparence depuis très longtemps, excepté pour ses cheveux. Pourquoi devrait-elle être triste ou en colère pour quelque chose dont elle se foutait totalement ?

L'ambiance sombre qui régnait n'était même pas arrangée par le climat ambiant. La pluie battait les vitres et le tonnerre grondait, roulant comme un tambour qui amplifiait la sensation de malaise en elle même.

La puissance des éclairs, qui zébraient brièvement le ciel semblait répondre à sa colère, en un écho de ses émotions. Elle savait aussi que malgré toute sa puissance, l'orage était dominé par la pluie glaciale, comme si les larmes qu'elle refusait de verser avaient pris le pas sur sa colérique fougue.

Soudainement, le train ralentit, avant de s'immobiliser. Blaise regarda par la fenêtre, mais il ne distingua que des collines noires, ne se détachant même pas du ciel sans lune et noir d'orage.

Un souffle froid les fit tous frissonner, alors que l'air semblait geler. Un halo de buée était visible autour de leurs bouches, tandis que tous refermaient leurs capes et qu'ils se rapprochaient les uns des autres pour conserver leur chaleur.

D'un geste, la brune verrouilla la porte, en un geste défensif dérisoire, car quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un d'autre ouvrait la porte.

Derrière la porte du compartiment, une haute silhouette se dressait, dissimulée sous une cape en loques, respirant faiblement en poussant un râle rauque. La créature tira la porte, laissant apparaître une main noirâtre et putréfiée, dont l'aspect rappela à Harmonie la vue de son propre bras droit, pendant que le venin du basilic la pourrissait de l'intérieur.

La créature ouvrit la porte, scrutant le compartiment avec attention. Son râle glaçant les terrifiait tous. Neville gémissait, Malefoy claquait des dents, Ginny pleurait et Harmonie devenait livide.

Alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur le cuir de la banquette défraîchie, elle se sentait flotter, comme enveloppée dans une masse de coton. Elle avait l'impression de flotter et de s'éloigner. Au loin, comme si une brume perturbait la propagation du son, elle entendit un cri féminin. Puis, elle entendit une voix suraiguë qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

_- Ecartes-toi, idiote ! Avada Kedavra !_

Elle serra les poings, se mordant la lèvre pour rester éveillée et ne pas revoir son visage, mais sa volonté faiblissait, jusqu'au moment ou un éclat argenté frappa la créature encagoulée de plein fouet, la repoussant loin d'eux.

_" Contrairement à ce que ces idiots croient, les Détraqueurs ne sont pas immortels. Ils se nourrissent de la joie, de l'espoir et de la moindre once de bonheur. Sans âmes, ils en volent pour espérer devenir ce qu'ils ne sont pas. On peut limiter leur nombre en les privant de leur nourriture, mais ils risquent de se séparer et d'être plus difficiles à gérer. Il y a un moyen d'anéantir ces choses. Contrairement au Patronus, un concentré de ce dont ils se repaissent et qu'ils craignent en même temps, les Détraqueurs ne supportent pas certaines émotions. Or, il y en a une qui surpasse la douleur, la souffrance et le désespoir. C'est mon arme la plus puissante, celle qui annihile tout dans un torrent de flammes brûlantes : la haine."_

_Harmonie Potter à Blaise Zabini, 3 février 1997._


	38. Dieu est mort

Bonsoir à tous.

Voici la suite pour vous. Je vous remercie vraiment de vos reviews, ça me motive et me soutient dans l'écriture de cette fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Je tiens à vous avertir que ce chapitre contient des scènes gênantes, avec de la brutalité psychologique et de l'humiliation. Si vous êtes sensibles, passez votre chemin.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Dieu est mort**

Le Détraqueur se tenait devant eux, immobile, aspirant l'air avec un râle mortifère. Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un enfer, ou tout espoir les abandonnait pour que leurs pires souvenirs les amènent à se détruire.

La créature disparut du compartiment, chassé par un éclat de lumière. La lueur argentée disparut rapidement, tandis que les lumières revenaient. Cependant, même si la sensation de terreur qui les avait terrassés se dissipait lentement, les élèves avaient toujours atrocement froid, comme si leurs entrailles étaient placées dans se la glace.

Alors qu'ils étaient toujours collés les uns aux autres, encore sous le choc des souvenirs qui remontaient, quelqu'un fit son apparition à la porte. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années les regardait, mais son visage fatigué et prématurément vieilli semblait indiquer qu'il avait vécu beaucoup d'épreuves. Ses cernes multiples sous ses yeux noirs, son air las et ses cheveux grisonnants donnaient une impression de faiblesse, pourtant démentie par la prise qu'il avait sur sa baguette.

- Prenez ceci, dit-il en sortant une tablette de chocolat de sa robe miteuse. C'est du chocolat, cela vous réchauffera.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda la brune avec suspicion, n'ouvrant toujours pas le paquet qu'elle venait de prendre.

- Je suis le professeur Lupin, dit-il sous le regard hautain de Drago. J'enseigne ...

- La Défense contre les forces du mal, dirent-ils en chœur à moitié blasés de ce renouvellement annuel du personnel.

Lupin sembla surpris, mais il leur adressa un petit sourire.

- Bien deviné. Maintenant, mangez. Je dois dire quelques mots au conducteur.

L'enseignant s'éloigna, tandis que Harmonie ouvrait la tablette et coupait un morceau.

- Ginny, dit-elle en lui tendant un carré, goûtes.

Après un faible "Oui Madame", la rousse croqua le morceau sous l'œil inquisiteur de sa supérieure. Non pas que la brune s'attendait à être empoisonnée, mais sa paranoïa n'avait pas décru depuis l'été dernier. Elle avait même augmenté.

Après quelques minutes, la paranoïaque accepta de croquer un morceau et son visage s'illumina. La sensation glaciale laissée par le Détraqueur était totalement partie et la chaleur semblait couler de nouveau dans ses veines. Enfin, si elle faisait exception de son membre artificiel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune emmitouflée dans sa cape soupira lorsqu'elle descendit sur le quai. Rapidement, la pluie glaciale fit disparaître l'effet du chocolat, trempant tout le monde jusqu'aux os.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils montèrent dans les diligences tirées par les Sombrals, que Drago fixa la brune, incrédule, la bouche ouverte.

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle avant de suivre son doigt. Ca ?

Elle le regarda avec un air hautain, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de trois ans.

- On appelle ça un parapluie, fit-elle avec sarcasme. C'est très pratique pour s'abriter de la pluie.

- Tu l'as utilisé depuis la descente du train ? demanda Hermione en gardant son calme, tandis que ses cheveux trempés lui collaient au visage et à sa robe.

- Oui, dit-elle avec un ton moralisateur. Comme on marchait tous en file indienne, tout en suivant le chemin et que vous aviez tous la tête baissée pour ne pas avoir le visage trempé, vous n'avez pas porté attention à votre environnement.

Certains se sentirent idiots, tandis que d'autres supportaient mal de voir leur aveuglement aussi publiquement étalé.

- T'aurais pu partager, répliqua froidement Hermione en montrant la totalité du groupe mouillé.

- Je suis choquée, répliqua la brune. Tu n'as pas eu le bon sens d'être prévoyante, ou d'utiliser l'Impervius.

La née-moldue rougit, marmonnant une excuse, tandis que la brune repliait son parapluie en l'égouttant, avant de le réduire dans sa poche. Drago se passa un coup de baguette dans ses cheveux blonds pour les sécher, mais aussi pour remettre suffisamment de gel afin de reprendre une apparence décente.

Leur véhicule avançait lentement, mais malgré l'odeur de renfermé, ils étaient mieux lotis que les première années qui prenaient les barques. Harmonie tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose par les petites fenêtres, mais les Détraqueurs postés aux limites de l'école la dissuadèrent d'être trop curieuse. Elle ne tenait pas à revoir ces créatures.

Calme, elle afficha une impassibilité glaçante, dissimulant son dégoût et sa crainte. Ces choses ignobles la révulsaient, alors qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre de nouveau Voldemort ruiner sa vie.

Comme chaque année, les élèves descendirent près de la grande porte, se ruant à l'intérieur pour se mettre au chaud et au sec. Durant la courte marche qui les séparait de la Grande Salle, peu de personnes parlaient. L'influence des Détraqueurs était encore très présente et personne ne voulait parler de ce qu'il avait entendu. Même Hermione, dont la vie avait été bien plus douce que celle de Neville, de Blaise ou de Drago, tremblait encore imperceptiblement, alors qu'elle voulait refouler certains éléments. Pour sa part, Harmonie ne révèlerait rien. Elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié.

Elle avait parfaitement compris quelle était cette scène qui se jouait sans cesse dans son esprit. Ces créatures des ténèbres pénétraient jusque dans les tréfonds de son esprit, s'infiltrant impitoyablement à travers ses barrières mentales, jusqu'à faire émerger une scène presque effacée de sa mémoire, l'une des plus anciennes. Ils remontaient tellement loin qu'ils atteignaient des scènes datant d'une époque ou sa mémoire n'était pas encore totalement formée.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cette scène soit celle ou Voldemort tuait sa mère ?

Lentement, elle s'installa à la longue table surplombée par l'étendard vert et argent, orné d'un serpent à la langue fourchue. Elle se positionna à la place qu'elle occupait généralement, attendant la Répartition avec un certain intérêt.

Au milieu de ses proches alliés, Harmonie déchanta très vite. Pour être sincère, elle se fit tout bonnement suer à regarder le tri des nouveaux élèves complètement trempés. Elle avait fait son marché et il n'y avait rien de potable dedans. Quelle déception, songea t-elle en attendant de pouvoir remplir son estomac.

Pourtant, un nom la fit revenir sur son avis déjà tranché.

Lorsque McGonagall appela Astoria Greengrass, Harmonie écarquilla les yeux durant un instant, le temps qu'un sourire ne fende son visage et qu'elle ne se lèche les lèvres, avide.

- Serpentard, cria le choixpeau, pour la plus grande fierté de son aînée et le divertissement de la brune.

Lorsque Astoria s'assit à la grande table des vert et argent, elle sentit quelque chose frôler sa jambe.

Surprise et choquée, elle regarda sous la table, mais ne vit rien. La queue d'Apos s'était déjà dissimulée sous la longue cape noire de la brune.

La jeune blonde frissonna, certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé, avant de se retourner vers sa sœur.

Harmonie détourna le regard. Elle avait choisi.

- Potable, murmura t-elle pour ses seules oreilles.

Une fois tous installés, Dumbledore les prévint de la nomination des nouveaux enseignants. Rubeus Hagrid aux Soins aux créatures magiques et Remus Lupin à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce dernier semblait éviter le regard haineux de Rogue, qui le fusillait avec dégoût.

Dumbledore les informa de la sinistre présence des Détraqueurs, imposée par le Ministère. Encore une décision stupide, songea t-elle, mieux valait un type obnubilé par sa vengeance, que deux cents aspirateurs à bonheur attirés par les élèves, ne se souciant pas de leur innocence ou de leur culpabilité. Ces créatures ne faisaient pas preuve d'indulgence, prévint-il en regardant dans la direction des jumeaux Weasley, et ils ne se laissaient pas non plus abuser par les capes d'invisibilité.

Cette fois-ci, c'était vers elle qu'il regardait. Elle se renfrogna sur sa chaise en grimaçant. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle n'irait pas s'approcher de ces créatures qui lui feraient revivre ses pires souvenirs.

Le repas était toujours aussi convivial et les rires refirent très rapidement leur apparition. Les échanges et les blagues circulèrent tout aussi rapidement que d'habitude, alors que la pluie semblait n'être qu'un mauvais souvenir. Les milliers de chandelles flottantes réchauffaient la salle, qui avait retrouvé son ambiance festive, malgré la fin des vacances. Durant le repas, la brune se gava, laissant la sauce grasse couler dans sa bouche, accompagnant le blanc de poulet. Elle avait profité de plats de luxe durant son séjour au Majestic Magia, mais ces plats plus simples étaient parfaits pour effacer le souvenir de deux mois de nourriture industrielle sans grande saveur.

Le soir même, après un bon repas, tous les Serpentard suivirent leur nouveau préfet, Charlus Eadles. La salle commune était située dans les cachots, après un dédale de couloirs de pierre brute et exposés aux vents. Heureusement, les élèves encore mouillés avaient eu le temps de sécher et de se réchauffer durant le repas.

Une fois dans la salle commune, avec son magnifique plafond panoramique qui donnait sur le fond du lac, les nouveaux élèves furent tenus en respect par la vision qui s'offrait à eux. La présence du calamar géant les dominait, alors que l'animal passait paisiblement à quelques mètres de leur position, ses longs tentacules étant les seules parties visibles dans l'eau noire des profondeurs.

Le préfet leur fit son speech, les informant des règles, avant que Rogue ne se présente. Comme d'habitude, il répéta presque les même mots de l'an passé, ajoutant une nouvelle mise en garde à l'égard des Détraqueurs.

Bien évidemment, l'une des plus anciennes traditions n'avait pas changé. Il allait encore falloir se battre pour sa place.

Comme toujours, la brune exigea immédiatement la petite chambre qu'elle occupait habituellement. Bien évidemment, la petite garce de Greengrass se manifesta pour l'irriter. Mais cette fois-ci, la blondee avait prévu le coup, elle ne se ferait pas prendre par surprise comme l'an dernier. Elle avait déjà dégainé sa baguette.

Harmonie soupira. Comme toujours, Daphné n'avait pas encore compris la leçon.

- Ecoutes, appela calmement Harmonie. Si tu abandonnes ta revendication, je t'offre quelque chose en échange.

- Quoi donc ? demanda l'arrogante blonde, suscitant l'intérêt des autres qui observaient la négociation.

Le sourire sur le visage d'Harmonie se fit plus large, alors qu'elle sortit une fiole emplie d'un liquide mauve.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? redemanda Greengrass en la regardant de très haut, la bouche à moitié ouverte en une expression d'ennui.

- L'antidote, répliqua calmement Harmonie.

Il y eut soudain un silence assourdissant. L'ensemble de la salle se tendit, fixant la scène avec grand intérêt.

- Tu bluffes, fit Greengrass, ayant juste laissé l'un de ses yeux se troubler brièvement.

- Vraiment ? sourit Harmonie avec un regard fou. Lorsque tu as tendu la sauce à Burlstrode, tu as quitté ton assiette des yeux et la personne en face de toi, Goyle, s'empiffrait voracement. Personne n'a vu ce que j'ai versé dans ton assiette pleine de sauce dorée.

La blonde déchanta immédiatement. Elle perdit son arrogant sourire, laissant voir la peur qui s'insinuait lentement en elle, tout comme le poison qui était probablement en train de circuler dans ses veines. La brune resta fixe, agitant la fiole sous le regard angoissé de Daphné.

- D'accord, accepta t-elle. Je te laisse ta chambre. Maintenant, donnes-moi la fiole. S'il te plait, ajouta t-elle avec une humilité qu'elle exécrait.

Harmonie lui passa la petite fiole, que la blonde engloutit aussitôt, satisfaite.

La brune ne fit plus face à la moindre contestation de sa demande. Elle resta à regarder les autres s'entre déchirer, observant les partenariats temporaires et les rivalités naissantes.

Daphné réunit sa cour, exigeant la même chambre que l'an dernier, lorsqu'elle se tut. Elle trembla violemment et se cramponna le ventre, un rictus de douleur sur son visage. Son visage rouge et couvert d'un rideau de sueur glacée se tourna vers Harmonie, qui sourit.

- L'antidote à un effet secondaire malencontreux, sourit-elle.

Daphné Greengrass tomba à genoux, grimaçante et se retenant de hurler, lorsqu'un nouveau gargouillement dans son ventre se fit entendre.

L'instant d'après, la potion se révéla être en réalité un laxatif super-concentré. Le bluff d'Harmonie avait fait son effet, de même que la potion violette. Daphné gémit, tentant de se relever ais ses crampes la paralysèrent au point qu'elle ne put plus tenir. La blonde à terre, mortifiée, se déféqua dessus au beau milieu de la salle commune.

Un son de dégoût généralisé fut poussé par l'ensemble des élèves et tous se réfugièrent au plus vite dans leurs dortoirs, pour échapper à l'odeur.

La cour de Greengrass refusa même qu'elle entre dans sa pièce habituelle. La princesse de glace venait d'être détrônée par une jeune première année et Daphné n'aurait pas d'autre solution que d'occuper une petite pièce, tellement semblable au réduit sous l'escalier que la brune avait occupé durant plus de six années sinistres.

- Viens Ginny, ordonna Harmonie en traînant la rousse dans sa chambre habituelle. Ca pue ici.

La rousse la suivit et se rendit compte qu'elle était une privilégiée. Elle était invitée dans l'antre de la brune, alors que presque personne n'avait pu y obtenir l'accès. Ginny savait qu'elle s'y était infiltrée l'an passé pour récupérer le journal de Jedusor, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup prêté attention au reste de la pièce. Elle était trop focalisée par la malle pour obtenir le journal intime. La vue des décorations surchargées de feuilles d'or aux entrelacs d'argent, ainsi que du sol en marbre vert et luxeux la renseigna, si besoin était, sur les goûts de la brune.

- Bien, déclara Harmonie. Voici quelques règles essentielles. Tu ne touches pas à mes affaires, ni même à tout ce qui est dans ces deux placards. L'autre, dit-elle en désignant le plus petit, tu fais ce que tu veux avec. C'est clair ?

La rousse opina de la tête, avant d'écouter les autres consignes. Elle avait préparé un planning complexe, fixant des horaires précis pour l'accès à la salle de bain, car la brune n'aimait pas être dérangée dans ses ablutions. Le fait que Ginny soit en retard parce qu'elle avait oublié de se réveiller n'importait nullement à la brune.

D'ailleurs, étant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit de disponible, Ginny dormirait dans un grand lit de camp moelleux, placé sur le tapis situé à la droite du beau lit à baldaquin.

Harmonie laissa la rousse organiser ses affaires, tandis qu'elle occupait la salle de bain contiguë à ses quartiers. Lorsque Harmonie eut fini, Ginny se hâta de tout laisser en plan et de faire sa toilette. Hors de question que l'eau ne coule lorsque Harmonie déciderait de dormir.

La brune vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit noire finit par ranger tranquillement ses affaires, ordonnant rigoureusement ses livres et ses possessions, cachant ses précieux souvenirs et sa boite à trophée dont le contenu s'était garni d'un croc de grande taille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny ressortit de la salle de bain, portant un pyjama rose délavé.

- Il faudra me changer cette horreur, siffla la brune. Maintenant, il est temps de nous reposer. Mais avant de dormir, tu vas devoir t'excuser. Quels péchés as-tu à me confesser ?

La rousse baissa les yeux, avant de se mettre à genoux.

- J'ai oublié de vous appeler Madame cinq fois. J'ai contesté l'un de vos ordres et je ne vous ai pas remercié pour le chocolat si noblement offert.

Le sourire cruel de la brune dominante s'élargit. Son nouveau jouet apprenait vite.

- Bien, siffla la brune. Comme punition, dit-elle en montrant le sol, tu vas les embrasser dix fois et implorer mon pardon.

Ginny regarda devant elle et ne vit qu'une chose, les pieds de la brune. Même si Harmonie sortait de la douche, l'éducation de la rousse fit qu'elle se rappela de certaines notions d'hygiène. Avec une grimace de dégoût, elle embrassa le dessus du pied droit de la brune.

Ginny ne le vit pas, mais le regard vert, condescendant et dominateur se transforma, alors que l'irritation de la brune pointait même dans sa voix.

- Je te dégoûtes ? cracha la brune qui avait verrouillé sa porte insonorisée, avant de gifler la rousse d'un coup du pied gauche. Tu oses dénigrer le corps de ta maîtresse ?

- Non Madame, gémit la rousse terrifiée. Pardonnez-moi ! supplia t-elle en embrassant les orteils de sa maîtresse, recommençant dix fois ce rituel.

Au bout de la dernière fois, elle se recula et continua de rester inclinée. Harmonie était satisfaite, les consignes qu'elle avait donné dans le Poudlard Express avaient été bien assimilées.

- Tu es pardonnée, ma jolie, déclara Harmonie. Maintenant, nous allons dormir.

- Bonne nuit, Madame, salua poliment la rousse avant de s'enrouler dans son sac de couchage.

Harmonie sembla irritée, alors qu'elle n'avait pas éteint la lumière. Elle fixa la rousse avec colère.

- Tu as oublié ta prière, coupa la brune. Je veux t'entendre et je te voir.

Ginny vira à l'écarlate, songeant un instant à refuser, alors que son statut lui revenait en mémoire. Fataliste, Ginny sortit de son sac de couchage, sous le regard inquisiteur de la brune.

Glissant sa main sous son pyjama, elle commença à rougir. Lentement, elle fit de léger va-et-vient avec son doigt glissé entre ses lèvres, commençant à haleter.

- Maîtresse Harmonie, gémit-elle, magnifique et merveilleuse, je vous offre mon corps et mon âme. Que le don de la magie soit avec vous à jamais, que votre nom soit adoré et honoré. Que mon corps vous honore, même si votre superbe grâce éclipse la mienne tel un soleil illuminant mes journées. Que mon âme soit votre, à vous ma noble Maîtresse, sage et brillante. Je suis votre, je m'en remets à vous. Faites de moi ce que vous désirez, mirifique et majestueuse Maîtresse.

Ginny poussa un gémissement, avant de s'arrêter, le corps excité et encore au bord de l'extase. Frustrée, elle se coucha les larmes aux yeux, incapable de se calmer rapidement et d'évacuer la sensation d'insatisfaction en elle.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois que sa maîtresse lui avait imposé ce rituel, avec cette prière pompeuse tout en sa masturbant avec interdiction formelle d'arriver à l'orgasme. Non seulement elle devait jouer avec son corps pré pubère, pour le seul compte de sa maîtresse perverse, mais en plus elle n'avait pas le droit de décider du moment ou elle l'utiliserait. Elle avait été irritée pendant toutes les vacances, forcée d'obéir à ces ordres qui la dégradaient et qui la soumettaient physiquement et mentalement à la brune. Pire encore, elle mettait un temps fou à se calmer et elle dormait assez mal à cause de ça.

Lentement, Ginny Weasley avait fini par comprendre le sens profond de cet ordre. Son corps ne lui appartenait même plus, son âme était prisonnière d'une des possessions d'Harmonie.

Elle même finirait par céder et lorsqu'elle se briserait, elle deviendrait pleinement l'esclave du monstre aux yeux verts.

Lorsque Ginny ferma les yeux, implorant tous les sorciers et les dieux qu'elle connaissait de la sauver de ce sort funeste, Harmonie sourit.

- C'est moi, ton seul Dieu, chuchota t-elle, n'ayant pas la moindre illusion sur les pensées que la rousse pouvait avoir.

Ginny serra les poings, terrifiée d'être si transparente. Lorsqu'elle chasse les frissons de terreur qui courraient sur son corps, sa propriétaire dormait déjà, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_" Nous honorons Harmonie Potter, nous honorons notre sauveuse. Elle nous a été apportée par un être suprême, sauveuse et guide pour notre peuple, lumière dans les ténèbres qui nous asservissaient. Nous devons à notre guide l'amour, le respect, l'obéissance et la fidélité. Nous lui devons des prières ferventes pour son salut et la prospérité éternelle. Elle est celle qui nous protège, elle est celle qui a ramène l'ordre et l'espoir, héritière sacrée de nos puissants ancêtres fondateurs. Ses ennemis sont nos ennemis et méritent une éternelle damnation. Nous lui jurons fidélité, à elle et à ses descendants, à perpétuité."_

Ce catéchisme enseigné à tous les enfants et adultes des territoires sous l'autorité d'Harmonie Potter, est resté en vigueur jusqu'à sa mort. On voit bien la haute estime qu'elle avait d'elle même, forçant le peuple à adhérer à cette mascarade lors de cérémonies publiques. Le vernis qu'elle a créé, afin de s'implanter comme une sauveuse face à ses adversaires ne faisait que dissimuler une réalité dictatoriale : celle d'un ordre criminel qui ne valait pas mieux que les autres régimes qu'elle combattait.

_Tiberius Lovegood, _Harmonie Potter : entre légende dorée et légende noire, _éditions Loufoca, 2079._


	39. Hippogriffes et hypocrites

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici la suite, parue encore en avance en raison des congés. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, malgré qu'elle soit plus courte. Je me rattraperais dimanche, avec le cours de Lupin.

Merci de vos reviews et bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Hippogriffes et hypocrites**

Le premier jour, Harmonie se réveilla d'excellente humeur.

En temps normal, qu'une personne soit heureuse le jours de la rentrée était plutôt rare, si l'on exceptait les habituels bêcheurs comme Granger. Cependant, voire Harmonie avec un petit sourire n'était pas non plus bon signe.

Drago chuchota quelque chose à Blaise, qui lui fit un clin d'œil en retour. Les deux s'aperçurent de l'air joyeux et inhabituel de leur alliée, ce qui pouvait être interprété comme le fait qu'elle jubilait d'avance, impatiente de voir le résultat d'un de ses plans. Elle n'aurait jamais été si rapide, deux plans durant les deux premiers jours, ce serait un record.

Mais en attendant de savoir si elle magouillait quelque chose, ou si elle était simplement de bonne humeur après une très bonne nuit, Blaise ne s'inquiéta pas de fouiner dans les affaires des autres.

Il avait autre chose à faire, puisque Nott leur avait fait un petit signe de la main. Il les avait conviés derrière le canapé, invisibles pour ceux qui entreraient dans la salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda Drago, intrigué.

- Sois patient, répondit calmement Théodore, l'œil rivé sur sa montre. Ca va commencer, alors admirez le spectacle.

Huit heures. L'heure précise ou Harmonie quittait sa chambre pour retrouver ses alliés avant de se rendre en cours.

La brune sortit de sa chambre, comme à son habitude. Seulement, avant même qu'elle ne puisse chercher ses alliés, Daphné Greengrass émergea également du placard qu'elle occupait.

La blonde aux cheveux ternes et ébouriffés semblait avoir mal dormi, mais son regard bleu de glacier n'avait pas perdu une once de sa puissance.

- Toi, gronda t-elle, c'est de ta faute. Tu n'es qu'une salope arrogante.

- Je te conseilles vraiment de détailler ta proposition, grimaça la brune avec dédain, avant que je t'en balances une. Pour faire une insulte, il faut commencer par relever le niveau. Là, il y a pas d'argument, c'est plat et mal dit. Tu t'attaques à moi, mais d'une façon qui fait que j'en ai mais strictement rien à foutre.

- A cause de toi, poursuivit Daphné sans avoir écouté, je suis isolée et condamnée à dormir là-dedans pour le reste de l'année !

A ce moment, la brune éclata de rire. Ce son froid et perçant comme des serres d'acier semblait s'enfoncer dans la chair de ceux qui l'entendait.

- Ne m'accuses pas. Qui a eu l'idée de me chercher des noises ? Qui s'est faite piéger comme un débutant et a perdu la face par son imbécile arrogance ? Je t'avais laissé la chance de me laisser en paix, mais tu ne l'as même pas compris. Prends t-en à toi même. En fait, je suis innocente, dit-elle en provoquant un haussement des sourcils de la part du trio dissimulé. Le seul coupable, c'est ta connerie !

La brune se rendit rapidement à son premier cours de l'année, celui de Potions, en compagnie de ses alliés qui étaient discrètement sortis de leur cachette. Elle y retrouverait les Poufsouffle et plaindrait presque Hannah Abbot de devoir commencer par le professeur le plus redouté de tout Poudlard. Presque.

Bien évidemment, Rogue se montra particulièrement prompt à prendre des points aux blaireaux, tandis que Harmonie réussissait une potion d'Enflure, grâce à la collaboration de Drago Malefoy. Il avait beau être le filleul de Rogue, il fallait admettre qu'il avait un don indéniable pour l'art des potions et les éloges de Rogue n'étaient vraiment pas faciles à obtenir, même pour les élèves de sa propre maison.

Le trio d'argent, composé des trois alliés, n'avait qu'un seul mot d'ordre : gagner le plus d'informations et d'influence parmi les leurs. Pour le compte d'Harmonie, Blaise avait commencé à se rapprocher de Tracey Davis, fille d'une famille de moindre influence et qui recherchait d'abord de bonnes alliances. Il faut dire qu'il tenait à s'assurer de ses bonnes grâces, son commentaire dans le train n'ayant pas été oublié.

Harmonie observa la scène du coin de l'œil, alors qu'elle songeait au fait qu'elle conservait soigneusement des dossiers sur tout le monde. Elle aimait bien avoir matière à faire chanter les gens et même ses proches ne faisaient pas exception. Elle savait parfaitement qu'ils faisaient de même et que malgré leur partenariat, ils essayeraient d'obtenir la plus grosse part du gâteau.

Mais pour le moment, le rapport des forces semblait être égal, car personne n'avait intérêt à le faire trop bouger. Tant qu'ils étaient encore jeunes, ils allaient accumuler de l'influence. Ce n'est qu'une fois sortis d'ici et aptes à servir leurs propres intérêts que les choses commenceraient vraiment à bouger.

Pour le moment, ils étaient tous concentrés sur l'affaire Sirius Black. L'évadé était toujours en cavale et se trouvait probablement en Ecosse. Chaque jour, ce nom était sur les lèvres et une inquiétude teintée d'excitation gagnait les plus fébriles.

Harmonie affichait un calme presque indécent. Elle se moquait de Black, car tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'il se fasse attraper pour qu'on n'en parle plus. Cependant, elle ne serait pas bête au point de le chercher. Ce type avait commis des meurtres atroces et elle ne prendrait pas de risques. L'année dernière lui avait servi de leçon, sa stupidité lui ayant coûté un bras.

Les Serpentard n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps pour se reposer. La seconde partie de la journée était consacrée au cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Le cours se passait en extérieur, à proximité de la Forêt Interdite. Hagrid les attendait, les dominant de son imposante carrure dont la haute silhouette était rendue plus grande par le lourd manteau de fourrure qu'il portait. Pourtant, malgré cet aspect frustre, son visage bienveillant laissait voir des yeux brillants sur son visage à l'épaisse barbe, dont on ne voyait pas le début, disparaissant dans une crinière aussi broussailleuse que celle d'Hermione et aussi brune que celle d'Harmonie.

Le demi-géant les invita à se dépêcher d'approcher de lui, alors qu'un enclos avait été installé en lisière de la forêt interdite.

- Tout l'monde est la ? grogna t-il avec son accent, observant les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Bien. J'ai une surprise pour vous.

Hagrid passa au-dessus de la barrière, se dirigeant vers les bois. Lorsqu'il revint, sous les cris étonnés de ses élèves, il tenait six étranges créatures. On aurait dit des chevaux, mais avec la tête et les serres d'un aigle. Leurs longues ailes étaient celles d'un rapace, tandis que leurs corps étaient couvertes de plumes. Les animaux étranges étaient de différentes couleurs, mais ils avaient l'air très fiers.

- Que sont-ils ? demanda Hagrid.

Avec un air ennuyé, Daphné Greengrass leva la main. Elle savait que plus elle concourrait à la coupe des quatre maisons, plus elle serait bien vue par ses camarades, alors qu'elle était totalement isolée en raison de son erreur.

- Miss Greengrass ? appela leur professeur en la pointant du doigt.

- Ce sont des hippogriffes, dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds et rêches.

Hagrid rayonna. Rapidement, il leur donna quelques informations à prendre en note, avant de les nourrir. Il ne jetait pas des morceaux de viande comme à de vulgaires carnivores, il apportait les steaks saignants avant de les déposer en s'inclinant.

- Les hippogriffes sont très fiers, n'faut pas les insulter, ni les vexer. Buck est l'plus doux, j'suis sûr qu'il s'laissera caresser. Qui veut essayer ?

Harmonie regarda les animaux et son regard se planta dans les yeux oranges de la splendide créature au plumage argenté. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que la créature la fixait de façon mauvaise et elle n'avait pas envie de tester la patience de l'animal.

- Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas, Malefoy ? chuchota Nott. Tu es le meilleur attrapeur depuis des années, dis toi que c'est juste un balai avec des plumes et des ailes.

Drago serra un poing, ulcéré de ce coup bas. Nott venait de le tester et s'il refusait, il risquait de passer pour un pleutre, ce qui est grave, et pour un faible, ce qui n'est pas acceptable.

- J'y vais, déclara le blond en fixant l'animal de ses yeux gris.

Hagrid parut surpris, il aurait pensé que ce serait un lion qui aurait accepté de passer la barrière en premier.

Soigneusement, il expliqua les consignes de sécurité à voix haute, avant de laisser lentement son élève approcher.

- Avance lent'ment, dit Hagrid en voyant le blond faire de petits pas. Maint'nant, inclines toi d'vant lui. C'est bien, poursuivit le demi-géant en voyant le blond se montrer humble, une chose rare pour être notée, devant le fier animal, exposant sa nuque aux coups de griffe.

L'hypogriffe s'inclina à son tour et Drago sourit, posant une main sur les plumes, chuchotant quelque chose sur la teinte magnifique, semblant satisfaire l'animal.

- Bien Mal'foy, sourit Hagrid en lui donnant dix points. J'crois même qu'il va t'laisser monter sur son dos.

Drago protesta lorsque Hagrid le mit sur l'animal, mais Buck s'élança rapidement, poussant le blond à essayer de s'accrocher à la peau de l'animal pour ne pas lui arracher de plumes. Il avait l'impression que Buck n'apprécierait pas, tout comme il n'appréciait pas qu'on touche à ses précieux cheveux.

Dix minutes plus tard, ce fut un Drago extatique qui descendit du dos de l'hippogriffe. Son sourire large et le plaisir qu'il venait de prendre à voler était incomparable.

Ronald Weasley enragea et se précipita vers Drago.

- C'est facile alors, gronda t-il. Si ce lâche peut le faire, moi aussi. T'es pas dangereux, dit-il avec arrogance vers l'animal fier, tu n'es qu'un piaf obéissant.

Buck vit rouge. En un instant, il se mit sur les pattes arrières, frappant aveuglément devant lui.

Ron s'était reculé, mais pas Drago. Une des serres lacéra le bras du blond qui recula, tandis que Hagrid repoussait l'animal.

Le professeur jura, avant de sortir une petite fiole de son sac en peau de renard. Il déchira la cape de soie chère du blond, avant de vider le contenu bleuté de la fiole sur la plaie qui se résorba instantanément.

- Dictame, bafouilla t-il en voyant le regard étonné de Drago. T'as d'la chance que l'professeur Rogue en ait assez en stock.

Drago utilisa un sort pour réparer sa cape, avant de se relever en regardant froidement Weasley. Mais la voix tonnante de Hagrid le dissuada de dire un mot.

- Weasley, grogna le géant, pour l'non respect des consignes de sécurité, ça f'ra vingt points en moins. Pour la mise en danger d'votre camarade et sa blessure ça s'ra trente points et une semaine de ret'nue. Malefoy, vous pass'rez à l'infirm'rie, dit-il en lui tendant un billet quasiment illisible.

Les regards noirs des Serpentard envers Weasley étaient aussi mauvais que ceux des lions qui venaient de perdre cinquante points.

Hagrid laissa tomber la pratique et finit avec de la théorie, approfondissant le manuel qu'il avait finalement choisi d'utiliser. Il avait bien songé au Monstrueux livre des Monstres, mais il s'était ravisé, ne voulant pas s'attirer des ennuis ou en attirer à Dumbledore.

Il en savait beaucoup sur les animaux et malgré l'appréhension initiale de beaucoup d'élèves, il s'en était bien sorti et avait marque de façon positive plusieurs étudiants, pas seulement dans la maison pour laquelle il avait pourtant une légère préférence.

Drago passa très brièvement à l'Infirmerie, libéré dans la demi-heure par le dragon en blanc, exploit qui aurait presque mérité une médaille dans la salle des trophées. La plaie était propre et bien refermée, Hagrid ayant même abusé sur l'essence de dictame.

Le lendemain, Drago était parfaitement remis sur pied. Avec un grand sourire, il leur annonça que Weasley ne s'en tirerait pas seulement avec cinquante points et une retenue. Son père avait déposé une plainte contre Ron, tout en ne mettant pas en cause l'enseignement de Hagrid, Harmonie ayant demandé à Drago de bien préciser ce point dans la lettre qu'il enverrait à ses parents. Elle avait laissé entendre qu'elle soutiendrait Drago dans une de ses entreprises et avait gardé pour elle le fait que si Lucius ne tenait pas compte de cette demande, un corbeau dénoncerait la trappe camouflant le stock d'artefacts noirs situés sous le plancher du grand salon de son manoir.

Le cours de Potions avec les Gryffondor était le lieu choisi pour la seconde vengeance de Drago Malefoy.

Tout avait commencé normalement, avec le brassage d'une potion de Ratatinage, jusqu'au moment ou Drago s'était mis à grimacer, tenant son bras en écharpe.

- Monsieur, appela t-il en montrant son bras, je ne peux pas couper mes racines, ni peler ma figue.

Rogue sourit, tandis que Harmonie avait une très amusante impression de déjà vu.

- Weasley, trancha Rogue, vous assumerez les conséquences de vos actes, couperez les racines et pêlerez la figue de Mr. Malefoy.

- Mais il simule, s'énerva inutilement le roux.

Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et un Weasley écarlate. Oui, l'impression de déjà vu était de plus en plus forte dans l'esprit amusé de la brune. Cependant, le regard de Drago indiquait que si ça lui avait plu, la suite serait encore meilleure.

- Monsieur, appela Malefoy quelques minutes plus tard, Weasley abime mes racines.

Rogue fondit sur le roux, sa presence sombre et inquiétante, ainsi que son rictus sous son nez crochu n'aidant en rien à calmer le roux qui avait haché les racines comme un cochon.

- Bien, sussurra Rogue, vous donnez immédiatement vos préparations à Mr. Malefoy. Maintenant.

Ron se leva, déposant les ingrédients minutieusement préparés sur la paillasse occupée par le blond.

- Tu as fait tomber un morceau, ajouta Drago en montrant le sol, obligeant Ron à se baisser devant lui.

Bien joué, pensa la brune. Encore meilleur qu'il y a deux ans. C'était jouissif. Humilier ses ennemis et gâcher leur travail était le plan parfait pour se défouler. Décidément, Weasley était le moyen le plus facile pour prendre du bon temps et tester de nouveaux trucs.

_" Ce soir on lui tombe dessus. On la ligote par derrière et on la met a poil devant toute la Grande Salle. Je me moque qu'on prenne des heures de retenue et qu'on perde cent points. Si on peut l'humilier devant tout Poudlard, je suis prêt à prendre tous les risques. Vous me suivez les gars, ou vous vous défilez ?"_

_Ron Weasley à ses deux camarades Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, le 1 novembre 1993._


	40. Epouvantable créature

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre et l'apparition du professeur Lupin. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il vous éclairera un peu plus sur Harmonie.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui laissent des reviews. C'est très réconfortant de vos lire.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Epouvantable créature**

A Poudlard, il y avait une certaine attente à l'égard du premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. En général, ce premier contact était révélateur de la façon dont le reste de l'année se déroulerait.

Chaque professeur étant resté seulement un an, en raison d'une curieuse malédiction placée sur le poste et les deux derniers étaient décédés dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions. Les élèves se demandaient si le nouveau serait compétent, même si faire pire que le playboy de Lockhart semblait impossible. Quoi qu'il en soit, leur curiosité leur donnait envie d'en savoir plus.

Le professeur Lupin, avec son air fatigué et ses vêtements miteux avait donné une mauvaise impression initiale à beaucoup de monde, mais tous ceux qui l'avaient déjà eu sortaient de sa classe très satisfaits.

Les élèves de troisième année de Serpentard étaient jumelés avec ceux de Serdaigle, dans la pièce habituellement utilisée par le prédécesseur peu regretté de Lupin.

Alors que la cloche était sur le point de sonner, les élèves s'étaient agglutinés à la porte, tels des mouches sur du miel. La porte était légèrement entrouverte, mais ne laissait pas voir l'intérieur. Les plus curieux jetaient un coup d'œil pour tenter apercevoir ce qui se dissimulait, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer leur frustration.

Un aigle téméraire se décida et ouvrit la porte. Le geste provoqua un mouvement de réflexe, poussant les élèves situés à l'arrière à avancer, malgré la réticence des premiers à pénétrer dans la salle de cours vide.

Rapidement, tout le monde se trouva à l'intérieur. Une impression était unanime, celle que le changement de décor était le bienvenu. Les multiples tableaux de Lockhart avaient tous disparu, remplacés par des illustrations détaillées de créatures dangereuses, ainsi que de multiples notices bibliographiques.

- Allez, entrez donc, salua Lupin en arrivant derrière eux.

Certains sursautèrent, surpris, tandis que d'autres bafouillaient en tentant de s'excuser. Cependant, le sourire indulgent de leur enseignant les rassura bien vite. Il faisait flotter une malle derrière lui et ne semblait pas gêné par le fait qu'ils soient déjà installés.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut installé, Lupin sortit ses propres affaires et fit rapidement l'appel. Quand il eut terminé, il leur adressa quelques mots de présentation sur le programme.

- Outre les créatures dangereuses, poursuivit-il, nous traiterons des réactions appropriées qu'un sorcier se doit d'avoir. Vous avez déjà acquis une part de ces fondamentaux tout à l'heure. Sachez que je ne vous en veux absolument pas d'avoir ouvert la porte, expliqua t-il, cela montre de la curiosité et un esprit ouvert. Cependant, gardez bien en tête que la curiosité ne doit pas justifier l'imprudence ou le non-respect de la vie privée des autres.

Il laissa ses mots faire leur petit effet sur les élèves, avant de leur demander de sortir leurs baguettes. En général, lorsqu'un professeur commençait par leur faire sortir la baguette, c'est qu'il y aurait des travaux pratiques et qu'on ne lirait pas le manuel durant deux heures.

- J'aimerais commencer notre première leçon par l'affrontement d'une créature inconnue. Un bon sorcier se doit de réagir convenablement face à l'inconnu, mais il doit connaître ses faiblesses et ses peurs. Vous voyez l'armoire derrière moi ? dit-il en pointant la penderie à moitié mangée par les vers. Elle contient un épouvantard. Qui pourrait me dire ce qu'est cette créature ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, avec, sans surprise, celle d'Hermione. Lupin interrogea Mandy Brocklehurst, qui décrivit l'épouvantard comme une créature mystérieuse prenant la forme de ce qui terrifie le plus celui qui le voit.

- Bien dit, sourit Lupin en lui accordant cinq points. Maintenant quel est le seul avantage qu'on puisse trouver contre cette créature ?

Harmonie se dévoua, réfléchissant à ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

- Si nous sommes plusieurs, il aura du mal à déteminer la peur commune du groupe.

Et si l'on est seul, ajouta t-elle sans rien dire, l'occlumancie l'empêchera de lire en nous.

- Bonne idée, sourit Lupin. J'ai vu une fois un épouvantard s'attaquer à deux sorciers. L'un craignait les cadavres décapités et l'autre les limaces. Résultat, dit-il amusé, une demi-limace qui n'avait rien de très effrayante.

Quelques rires agitèrent les élèves, alors que Lupin semblait s'amuser.

- Tour à tour, vous passerez devant l'épouvantard.

Plus personne ne rit désormais. Le début d'ambiance chaleureuse semblait avoir été fusillé par l'annonce.

- Mais avant que vous ne passiez à la pratique, je vais vous enseigner comment le vaincre. Sortez vos baguettes en position de sécurité, pointe en l'air. Répétez après moi, dit-il avec une élocution claire. Riddikulus.

Un chœur de "Riddikulus" retentit, alors que Lupin regardait la penderie qui tremblait légèrement.

- Bien, poursuivit-il avec un sourire aimable. Mais ça, c'est la partie facile et elle ne suffit pas. Maintenant, l'élément le plus important pour vaincre un épouvantard, c'est le rire. Si cette créature représente votre peur, il faut montrer votre courage en vous riant de votre peur pour déstabiliser l'épouvantard. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est se concentrer sur quelque chose de comique. L'effet sera encore plus réussi dans le cas où la situation ridicule est propice à humilier la forme prise par l'épouvantard.

Lupin les laissa emmagasiner la connaissance et demanda à Goyle de reformuler ses explications. Si un élève médiocre avait compris et savait s'expliquer, il y avait fort à parier que les autres avaient compris.

Le professeur au cernes marqués passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants, avant de se reculer. Il demanda à tout le monde de se mettre en ligne, car il les ferait tous passer devant la penderie pour affronter l'épouvantard.

- Mr Corner, dit-il en voyant la première personne de la file, j'aimerais que vous me révéliez ce qui vous terrifie le plus. Puisque vous passez le premier, je vais vous guider.

Le jeune garçon bafouilla, tandis que Lupin écoutait attentivement.

- Un loup garou, avoua Michael, tandis que leur professeur frémissait imperceptiblement.

- Bien, dit-il en se reprenant. Vous allez donc passer devant la penderie et quand je l'ouvrirais, l'épouvantard sortira et prendra immédiatement la forme d'un loup garou. Il faudra penser à quelque chose de ridicule, pour que le sortilège fonctionne. Avez vous une idée ?

Michael Corner sourit. Un loup garou tondu comme un caniche, soumis, avec des rubans roses dans les cheveux et un collier.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé, dit-il en paraissant plus assuré qu'auparavant.

- Bien, dit Lupin en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil. Maintenant, chacun pense à ce qui le terrifie et à un moyen de vaincre sa peur. Mr Corner, dès que vous sentez que vous êtes prêt, allez y.

Michael Corner s'avança avec hésitation vers la grosse armoire. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, avec un grincement, tandis qu'un grognement émanait de l'obscurité. Une main trapue et griffue émergea de l'obscur meuble, suivie d'une créature humanoïde de près de deux mètres. Elle était couverte de poils fauve et exhalait un souffle fétide. Elle hurla, avant d'avancer vers le Serdaigle, prenant appui sur ses puissantes pattes musclées.

Michael réagit rapidement, lançant le sort. Immédiatement, le loup garou se transforma, tombant sur ses quatre membres tondus, couverts de ridicules rubans. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la gueule, il aboya comme un chihuahua, suscitant un rire collectif. Le jeune Serdaigle sourit, gonflé de fierté, avant de laisser la place à Padma Patil.

Immédiatement, le loup domestiqué se métamorphosa, prenant la forme d'un gros crotale de plusieurs mètres. A cette vision, la brune frissonna, se remémorant le basilic de l'an passé. Enfin, cette chose n'était qu'un mensonge et le basilic était bien plus horrible. Heureusement, Padma vainquit la bête, la transformant en un banal tuyau d'arrosage.

A chaque fois, les élèves passèrent, affrontant tantôt un cafard, un squelette ou un clown tueur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve devant Drago Malefoy. L'inoffensif canari se métamorphosa, prenant la forme d'un homme imposant, à la longue chevelure blonde et vêtu d'une cape argentée qui atteignait ses bottes parfaitement cirées. L'homme s'appuyait sur une longue canne au pommeau d'argent, tout en fixant l'assemblée d'un regard froid et dédaigneux. Ses yeux gris n'exprimaient aucune émotion, jusqu'au moment ou il parla.

- Fils, appela t-il d'une voix sèche et traînante. Tu portes le déshonneur sur le nom des Malefoy, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Je te déshérites sur l'heure, te prives de notre nom et je ...

- Riddikulus, hurla Drago, ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase de reniement.

La canne se souleva, frappant l'homme sur les fesses, comme on le faisait pour un enfant de cinq ans qui n'aurait pas été trop sage.

Des rires se firent entendre, mais Drago n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'amuser. Cette humiliation avait l'air si réelle, qu'il avait le sentiment que ça ne plairait que peu à son paternel.

Il se détourna, laissant Lisa Turpin être confronté à un dragon noir des Hébrides, le changeant en un sac à main de la même couleur. Lorsque Hermione passa, le sac s'ouvrit, révélant un nuage composé d'une centaine de copies à son nom, toutes raturées de rouge et notées de zéros et de commentaires insultants envers cette élève minable, pathétique et lamentable, dont la nullité faisait honte à l'humanité.

- Riddikulus, cria t-elle en tremblant, laissant l'ensemble des copies se métamorphoser en origamis représentant des grues et des grenouilles.

Lupin riait aux éclats, comme beaucoup de personnes. Il se laissa déconcentrer, son attention diminua et il ne vit pas Harmonie se diriger vers l'épouvantard.

La brune s'était avancée, sans vraiment savoir ce qui l'attendait. De quoi devait-elle avoir peur ? Du noir, alors qu'elle avait vécu recroquevillée dans son placard ? De Voldemort, alors qu'elle l'avait vaincu par trois fois ? Du Détraqueur, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une aberration gênante faisant ressurgir son pire, mais paradoxalement meilleur souvenir ?

Lorsque Harmonie fit face à l'épouvantard, sous le regard horrifié de Lupin qui s'attendait à voir surgir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, le monstre se transforma. Devant des dizaines de regards incrédules, l'épouvantard prit l'apparence de Harmonie Potter.

Cependant, il s'agissait d'une version très différente de la brune. Elle faisait désormais face à une jolie fille, vêtue d'une robe rose sans manches, laissant voir ses deux bras de chair et de sang, tandis que son visage rond affichait une expression jamais vue sur celui de la brune. L'épouvantard avait un sourire crétin, naïf et sincère, totalement désintéressé et il regardait le monde avec de grands yeux de biche énamourés. Cette chose se passa la main dans ses cheveux courts et lisses, chantonnant rêveusement une comptine infantile.

Harmonie gronda intérieurement. Elle craignait et exécrait cette abomination, cette version torturée d'elle même, une personne idiote, naïve, ignorante et qui ne masquait pas ses émotions. L'épouvantard ressemblait à ce qu'elle serait, si elle ne mentait pas constamment au monde et si elle connaissait le sens de l'amour. La brune détestait cette ignoble copie éprouvant ce sentiment, totalement incapable de se noyer dans ses ténèbres et de se consumer dans les flammes de sa propre haine pour grappiller la moindre once de pouvoir.

Le visage de la brune se tordit en une grimace abjecte, alors qu'elle voyait cette chose qu'elle exécrait, mais qu'elle aurait également toujours voulu être, tout en craignant de la redevenir. Elle ne voulait pas redevenir une idiote se berçant d'illusions stupides, car elle savait parfaitement que dans ce cas, elle devrait de nouveau souffrir le jour ou ses illusions se briseraient de nouveau. Cet épouvantard représentait surtout une chose qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais être, une chose qui lui avait été refusée depuis presque douze ans. Une enfant insouciante, sensible et aimante.

- Viens, gazouilla l'épouvantard en lui tendant la main. Papa et maman nous attendent.

- Menteuse, cracha la brune, qui savait que son innocence était perdue à jamais.

Sa prise sur sa baguette se raffermit, tandis qu'elle ne maîtrisait même plus les tremblements montants en elle même. Ses yeux verts brûlèrent d'une flamme encore jamais vue, tandis qu'elle hurla pour décharger sa souffrance.

Au milieu de son cri du cœur, elle lança un sort. Nihilum Umbra.

Un éclat noir percuta son reflet candide, couvrant le corps d'une toile d'énergie sombre. Son double enfantin s'effondra au sol, parcouru d'insoutenables souffrances, tout en lui lançant un regard suppliant qui n'eut d'autre réponse que le rictus mauvais qu'elle affichait. Harmonie découvrit ses dents, haletante de fureur et de jouissance, jusqu'au moment ou sa réplique se mua en une fine couches de cendres.

Un silence de mort retentit face à cette haine autodestructrice inégalée, alors que la brune titubait légèrement. A peine s'était-elle remise droite, qu'un léger sanglot se fit entendre.

- Potter ? appela Lupin. Vous allez bien ?

A entendre ce son, il avait l'impression qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

Pourtant, ses illusions se brisèrent, lorsque ce son se mua en un gloussement hystérique qui remontait des entrailles de la brune, la secouant au rythme des tremblements irrépressibles qui montaient en elle.

- Je l'ai fait ! ricana t-elle, avant d'éclater de rire. Je l'ai fait ! Elle est crevée l'idiote !

Elle éclata de rire, glaçant le sang de ceux qui l'entendait évacuer sa jouissance dans ce son victorieux et dément. Elle hurlait de joie devant cette vue d'elle même qui partait en poussière.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle semblait déconnectée de la réalité, une voix se fit entendre.

- C'est pas juste ! grogna l'un des élèves qui attendait de pouvoir affronter la créature. Et nous alors ?

Harmonie se calma et se tut. Lupin se reprit également et se dirigea vers la file d'élèves. L'expression sombre sur son visage semblait indiquer qu'il voulait vraiment sanctionner la brune, mais lors qu'elle se retourna, il gela sur place en voyant son visage. Elle n'avait absolument rien d'humain, surtout pas avec une telle expression figée. Son regard vide était si fixe qu'il en devenait terriblement dominateur, alors qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté, comme un automate qui attendait que quelqu'un ait l'impudence de l'ouvrir.

Cela ne sembla pas décourager Daphne Greengrass, avide de lancer une pique en public, malgré l'unité de façade à afficher.

- Il n'y a que les idiots qui craignent le passé et ce qu'ils auraient pu être, dit la blonde aux habits froissés et aux cheveux ternis.

- Peut être, répondit Harmonie avec un air totalement détaché, mais maintenant, je sais que je n'ai plus à avoir peur de rien.

Un frisson gagna Lupin, encore accentué lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Ce murmure plat et morne était bien pire que toute la colère ou la folie qu'elle pourrait encore conserver en elle. Il aurait préféré qu'elle s'énerve, plutôt que devoir entendre ce son mécanique et dénué de toute émotion.

Lupin décida de mettre un terme à son cours, renvoyant tous les élèves avec pour seul devoir la lecture du chapitre et la rédaction d'un court résumé.

Cependant, il garda la brune dans la salle, continuant de fixer le glaçon inexpressif. Il frissonna, se rappelant de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue en compagnie de Lily et James. Elle était si souriante, gazouillant sur son balai miniature et riant pour un rien. Maintenant, il avait l'impression de faire face à une créature bipolaire, oscillant entre un état de démence irrépressible et celui d'un cadavre faiblement animé.

- J'attendais ceci depuis longtemps, chuchota t-elle en regardant fixement le mur, comme si elle ne se souciait même pas de son professeur. Pouvoir enfin anéantir cet partie de moi si inutile, c'est ...

Elle s'interrompit, pensive.

- Je ne sais pas comment dire, c'est si indescriptible. Comme un profond soulagement, mais en même temps une terrible perte. C'est pourtant tellement idiot de regretter cette chose. L'amour, cracha t-elle avec dédain. Ce n'est que pour les imbéciles, conclut-elle avec un calme glaçant.

Lupin s'assit sur une table, ébranlé par ces mots.

- Je suppose que vous ne voulez rien me dire, dit-il en soupirant. Vous ne voulez pas parler de ce qui vous gêne.

- Non, dit-elle calmement, mais je souhaiterais vous demander quelque chose.

A ce moment, son regard avait retrouvé quelque chose d'humain, même si elle continuait de cultiver la distance. Lupin la laissa poursuivre, espérant qu'elle montre un peu plus d'émotions. Des émotions normales à voir sur le visage d'une gamine de treize ans.

- Monsieur, je souhaiterais que vous m'appreniez comment vaincre les Détraqueurs. Je vous ai vu en repousser un dans le train.

Lupin soupira. Il n'avait pas prévu ce type de demande, mais elle avait l'air si normale, si semblable à sa mère avide de connaissances, qu'il n'eut pas le courage de refuser.

- Il existe bien un sortilège appelé le Patronus, répondit Lupin avec concision, mais c'est de la magie de très haut niveau.

- Si vous ne pouvez pas me l'apprendre, coupa t-elle, alors dites-moi dans quel livre je peux trouver des informations. Je me débrouillerais avec, finit-elle avec désinvolture.

Lupin frissonna à la froideur de la brune. Il savait bien que s'il ne pouvait la contrôler et la canaliser, elle s'entraînerait par elle même et n'hésiterait pas à fouiller la Réserve. Elle possédait sûrement la cape de James et il n'avait guère de doute sur le fait qu'elle l'utiliserait comme son père le faisait à son âge.

Ce qui était plus suspect et plus inquiétant, c'est qu'elle avait montré qu'elle était excellente en magie de combat. Le sort qu'elle avait utilisé était difficile à trouver, car classé à la limite de la magie noire et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle s'enfonce davantage dans ce type de magie. Elle n'avait rien fait de répréhensible pour le moment, mais il préférait la contenir de ce coté de la ligne rouge. Une fois que quelqu'un lançait des sorts noirs, l'attrait pour les magies obscures était décuplé et il fallait une immense force de caractère pour ne pas se laisser entraîner par ses pulsions. Vu la facilité avec laquelle elle dévoilait son caractère, il ne faisait guère de doutes qu'elle se laisserait corrompre facilement par elle même. Une influence extérieure était à écarter, le problème viendrait d'elle même, si elle cédait à ses envies.

Lupin se montrait hésitant. Il aurait bien voulu signaler ses actions et ses paroles, mais il n'aimait pas trahir la confiance des gens. Il voulait la protéger de tous. Il voulait la défendre, vis à vis du directeur qui l'avait scolarisé et embauché, mais il voulait la protéger d'elle même et de sa curiosité.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je refusais de vous apprendre, reprit-il en tirant un regard surpris de la part de la brune. Je consens à vous apprendre ce sort, mais cela ne sera pas facile.

- Je m'en doute, Monsieur. Je vous remercie de votre aide et attend que nous puissions travailler dessus. Je peux partir ? ajouta t-elle avec un calme peu cordial.

Lupin la congédia d'un signe de main, soupirant amèrement. Que s'était-il passé depuis douze ans ?

_" Poudlard recèle bien des secrets, c'est une évidence. Cependant, il y a des lieux qui sont mieux dissimulés que d'autres. Je connais la propension des jumeaux Weasley à en utiliser une bonne partie, tout comme nous l'avions fait à notre époque. Je me sens à la fois honteux et fier à l'idée que Harmonie en ait trouvé d'autres. Honteux, car le serment des Maraudeurs voulait que nous soyons au courant de tous les secrets, mais en même temps heureux car Harmonie était la digne héritière de notre groupe. [...] Maintenant que je suis vieux, je regrette cette époque d'insouciance, lorsque nous n'étions que des immatures qui s'estimaient à l'abri de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. J'ai l'impression de radoter, Albus, mais je m'inquiète pour Harmonie. Elle n'est plus innocente, comme si elle avait grandi bien trop vite. Au moins, elle ne regrettera pas le temps de l'insouciance, c'est le seul point positif."_

_Entretien du professeur R.J. Lupin, avec le directeur Dumbledore et notifié par Plume à Papote, le 18 décembre 1993, au sujet du comportement de l'élève Harmonie Potter._


	41. Magnifiques victoires

Bonjour à tous !

Je poste ce chapitre en avance, parce qu'il est fort possible que je ne poste rien dimanche. Mon ordinateur m'ayant lâché, j'utilise celui de mon père et je me remercie d'avoir sauvé ma fic sur disque dur.

Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Pour ce qui concerne le titre, si vous ne comprenez pas, rappelez vous que dans le livre, les événements se déroulant en même temps sont décrits dans le chapitre _Sinistre défaite._

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à tous mes lecteurs et à mes revieweurs. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Merveilleuses victoires**

Drago frissonna involontairement lorsqu'il vit Harmonie revenir de son cours particulier.

Pour être totalement sincère avec lui-même, il préférait voir la brune lorsqu'elle portait ses lunettes. Au moins, ces loupes inesthétiques avaient le mérite de dissimuler ses effroyables yeux derrière le verre. N'importe quoi lui aurait suffit, du moment qu'elle camoufle ses terribles iris pénétrants.

La brune s'installa dans l'un des canapés de la salle commune, prenant ses aises en écartant les bras et en posant ses jambes sur la table, chassant les manuels de première année que quelqu'un avait négligemment laissé traîner.

Tournant la tête vers le prince blond, elle le vit en intense réflexion, tout en se préparant mentalement à ne pas se montrer surpris si elle annonçait quelque chose d'important.

- Dis-moi, Drago, dit-elle avec un air ennuyé. Tu crois que Greengrass retrouvera sa place ? Pour cette année, j'estime que c'est foutu, mais pour l'an prochain, j'aimerais bénéficier de tes lumières.

Le blond regarda le petit réduit que la blonde occupait et plissa ses yeux gris. Une idée se profilait bien dans son esprit acéré, mais il hésitait à tout révéler à sa partenaire. Plongé en pleine analyse, il se demandait comment la satisfaire en révélant le moins de choses compromettante.

Quand il prenait le temps d'observer Daphne Greengrass, il remarquait qu'elle n'avait plus accès qu'aux bains publics, puisque son placard ne disposait pas d'une salle de bain privative. Il savait, puisque ses loufiats lui permettaient d'éviter d'en faire la douloureuse expérience, que cet endroit entretenu était peu fréquenté en raison du fait qu'il était un lieu d'humiliations ou l'on passait le moins de temps possible.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle utilisait des Récurvite pour se nettoyer et maintenir une hygiène personnelle acceptable, mais ces sorts avaient un effet décapant. Ses cheveux avaient soufferts, car il était hors de question de faire un shampooing dans son abri ou même en public dans la salle commune. Elle avait l'air bien moins fière dans cet état, sans sa belle chevelure brillante et son maquillage. On dirait même un zombi perpétuel au regard plus terne et la brune adorait observer l'effet de sa vengeance. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait Greengrass dans son champ de vision, son regard s'illuminait de malveillance dans ces moments et elle jouissait de l'observation des conséquences de ses actes.

Par un miracle béni provenu du destin, il ne se passait absolument rien à Poudlard. Black était toujours introuvable, les Détraqueurs patrouillaient aux abords du domaine et tout se déroulait comme pour une année normale.

Enfin, se demanda t-elle avec sarcasme, est-ce que ce terme avait vraiment une signification à Poudlard ?

Et surtout, que se passerait-il cette année à Halloween ?

La brune n'avait pas été agressée par personne, pas même par Weasley et sa bande, depuis que l'histoire de l'épouvantard avait circulé. Malheureusement, sa crise d'hystérie avait été relayée et emplifiée par le bouche à oreille et tout le monde la regardait de nouveau comme une bête de foire. Pour beaucoup, la petite brune était comme une créature sauvage, prête à leur bondir dessus si on la titillait trop.

Enfin, les rumeurs étaient une chose dont elle n'avait rien à faire. Sa réputation ne l'inquiétait pas pour le moment. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est que les gens la respectent et qu'ils agissent comme elle le souhaitait. Les choses en mouvement ne peuvent pas facilement être arrêtées, mais il était possible de les canaliser dans la direction qu'on désirait, à condition de bien s'y prendre.

En ce matin du 31 octobre, Harmonie lisait calmement dans la salle commune, échangeant quelques mots avec les autres élèves. Les habitudes tenaces et établies étaient que l'on ne répondait immédiatement que si une question posée était vraiment importante. Dans le cas contraire, il fallait laisser un certain nombre de secondes avant de répondre, tout en prenant un ton adapté. Enfin, si une question restait sans réponse, mieux valait passer pour un idiot qui parlait dans le vent, que de se prendre un sort de silence. Il était vivement conseillé de laisser les gens lire en paix, plutôt que d'être victime d'humiliantes représailles qui appelaient à la vendetta.

Harmonie discourait assez peu avec les autres, échangeant quelques onomatopées, tout en tournant les pages avec régularité. Ses sourcils mal épilés et froncés indiquaient qu'elle était concentrée sur sa lecture et qu'elle ne répondrait à aucune sollicitation. Une migraine commençait même à lui vriller le crâne, tandis que ses cheveux glissaient devant son visage. A force de lire dans le silence, la fatigue l'avait gagnée et elle se baissait de plus en plus, se courbant imperceptiblement.

Grognant, la brune se redressa, agacée. Elle retourna rapidement dans sa chambre pour déposer son livre, avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur.

- Tu vas ou ? demanda Nott avec un air étonné. Je te rappelle qu'on part pour Pré au lard dans trente minutes et que Rusard est intraitable sur les horaires des sorties.

Les Serpentard arrivaient pile à l'heure prévue. Arriver trop tôt signifiait passer pour des Gryffondor surexcités et impatients. Arriver trop tard signifiait faire preuve d'un manque de ponctualité et passer pour des idiots arrogants. Donc, la meilleure solution était d'arriver avec une minute d'avance en un groupe solidaire et donc plus difficilement vulnérable. On pouvait plus aisément rabrouer un retardataire qu'une classe entière.

Harmonie connaissait tous les codes, mais elle s'en moquait. Cependant, elle devait se justifier auprès de son condisciple et ne pas être accusée de vouloir détruire l'unité de la maison.

- Je ne vais pas à Pré-au-lard, siffla la brune. Je dois voir quelqu'un.

La brune sortit de la salle marbrée, serrant le morceau de parchemin vierge qui était dans sa poche et qui se révélait être son autorisation de sortie.

Harmonie franchit rapidement le sombre couloir reliant le hall du château aux cachots, avant de gravir l'escalier central d'un pas rapide et conquérant. Elle se sentait chez elle dans ce château et le fait que les autres élèves s'écartaient sur son passage ne faisait qu'accroitre cette impression de puissance.

Elle monta les longs escaliers en colimaçon vers la tour de Serdaigle, avant de faire face à la porte de bois. Avec élégance, elle frappa trois fois avec le heurtoir de bronze en forme d'aigle.

Une voix charmeuse émana du bec de l'oiseau, posant une difficile énigme.

- Quel est le crime qui est punissable quand il s'agit d'une tentative, et qui n'est pas punissable quand on le commet ?

Harmonie sourit sauvagement. L'énigme semblait avoir été taillée pour elle.

- Voyons, dit-elle avec malice. J'hésite entre un attentat suicide et l'extermination de l'humanité, mais je dirais le crime parfait.

Le bec de l'aigle sembla sourire, alors que la serrure se déverrouillait et que la porte s'ouvrait sur la salle commune de Serdaigle.

Harmonie entra, triomphale, son blason argenté brillant sous le regard incrédule de plusieurs élèves.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme des débiles ? dit-elle d'un air hautain. J'viens voir Hermione.

- Que fais-tu ici ? balbutia Cho Chang, en colère.

La brune roula des yeux à la question stupide et prévisible. Elle venait de le leur dire et n'avait pas envie de répéter et de gaspiller sa salive pour cette pétasse. Décidant de l'ignorer, elle resta muette et regarda la magnifique salle aux murs lambrissés et construits en hauteur. Cette aire éclairée d'un grand lustre de bronze offrait un magnifique panorama sur la moitié du château qui dominait le ravin servant de lit à l'une des rivières qui prenait sa source dans les montagnes entourant Poudlard et qui étaient visibles malgré quelques nuages.

Le reste de la pièce était orné de drapeaux blasonnés aux armes de Rowena Serdaigle, tandis que de nombreuses bibliothèques couvraient les angles de la pièce aux multiples sofas confortables, tandis que des escaliers conduisaient vers les dortoirs et vers un balcon surplombant l'ensemble de la salle commue.

- Potter ? s'écria subitement un préfet, arrachant la brune à sa contemplation de l'extérieur.

- Oui, dit-elle en se retournant calmement et prenant le même ton que si elle s'adressait à un gamin, c'est mon nom. Avant que tu ne poses la question débile que je vois poindre sur tes lèvres, comme sur celles de tes camarades, j'ai juste répondu à l'énigme de la porte.

Harmonie le laissa pantois, ne se souciant pas de l'entendre déblatérer sur le rapport qu'il ferait. Elle devint moins distante lorsqu'elle aperçut Hermione.

La née moldue sembla surprise de la voir, mais un sourire amusé naquit sur son visage. Décidément, le culot de la brune ne semblait connaître pour seules limites que celles de son imagination.

Les deux amies sortirent de la salle commune de Serdaigle, discutant de leurs cours et échangeant des banalités. Lorsqu'elles ne furent plus suivies et qu'elles se trouvèrent totalement seules, les deux filles se glissèrent dans une petite salle isolée derrière un tableau.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda la brune en s'installant sur le parquet, époussetant sa cape noire. Cela doit être important si tu rates la sortie à Pré au lard.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y irais, coupa Hermione avec froideur. Je voulais bien y aller en ta compagnie, mais tu as refusé. Alors, comme je n'ai personne avec qui partager ce moment, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y aller.

Harmonie soupira. Elle avait été plutôt sèche dans son refus de l'accompagner, mais elle ne s'était pas expliquée.

- Désolée, bougonna formellement la brune. J'ai été sèche, mais je n'avais rien contre toi. C'est juste que j'en ai marre que tout me rappelle mon statut. Toutes ces maladresses, les piques et les moqueries, j'avais oublié que tu n'es pas comme les autres et que t'es pas du genre à te foutre de moi pour essayer de me blesser. Je ne vais pas à Pré au Lard, car j'ai pas de famille pour signer l'autorisation. T'aurais pas du gâcher ta sortie pour moi.

Le silence pesant eut du mal à disparaître, mais Hermione semblait vouloir autre chose. Elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre et n'osait pas parler.

- Je sais que je suis égoïste, dit la née moldue d'une petite voix, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Tu es moins égoïste que moi, coupa la brune. Si tu veux quelque chose, demandes-le moi.

Hermione hésita. Finalement, face au regard vert qui indiquait qu'Harmonie commençait à s'impatienter, elle se lança.

- J'aimerais que tu étendes ta protection à une personne de ma maison. Les Serdaigles ne sont pas tous des intellectuels. Certains ne sont que des connards méprisants et qui haïssent la différence. Celle que je veux aider est un peu étrange, mais elle est intelligente et sympathique à sa façon. Je dois avouer qu'elle est un peu bizarre, à toujours parler de créatures imaginaires, mais elle ne mérite pas d'être si brutalisée. Même les préfets ne font rien !

- Tu sais, sourit la brune, tu ne devrais pas la juger si vite. Il y a quelques années, tu croyais que les dragons étaient des créatures mythologiques. Avant moi, on croyait que personne ne pouvait survivre au sortilège de la mort. Il y a dix siècles, on pensait que la Terre était plate. Un jour, beaucoup de choses perçues comme des mensonges deviennent des vérités. Alors, ne la juge pas.

Hermione déglutit, digérant la leçon. Elle regarda son amie avec un air larmoyant.

- Mais ... tu la protègeras, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, chuchota Harmonie. Mais en échange, je veux connaître ton secret.

Hermione parut intriguée, jusqu'au moment ou la brune reprit, avec un sourire bien plus large.

- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, susurra la brune. Le secret qui te permet d'être en Etude des runes et en Soins aux créatures magiques en même temps !

Hermione n'arriva pas à cacher sa surprise. De toute façon, chacune de ses émotions était décryptée par la brune, alors il était inutile de perdre du temps à lui mentir. Cela ne ferait que la mettre en colère, ou bien à la pousser à approfondi ses investigations un peu plus loin qu'on ne l'espérait.

- J'ai promis de ne rien révéler, murmura faiblement la brune, mais rien ne t'échappe. J'accepte de parler, si tu me dis en plus pour quelle raison Ginny est devenu si proche de toi depuis l'an dernier.

La brune réfléchit, avant d'accepter le marché. Hermione sembla satisfaite et lui montra le retourneur de temps qu'elle portait au cou. En échange, Harmonie consentit à révéler une partie de la vérité.

- Ginny m'a demandé une dette de vie l'an dernier, rappela t-elle inutilement, après que je l'ai sauvée. J'ai accepté et lui ai demandé si elle voulait vraiment être à mes ordres et elle a de nouveau accepté. Depuis, nous sommes devenues proches. Nous avons un projet de travail ensemble et je compte bien l'intégrer à la Confrérie.

Hermione sembla satisfaite, ayant gobé le mensonge. Bien évidemement, la née-moldue ferait ses recherches sur cet asservissement. Cependant, chaque contrat étant spécifique, elle ne connaîtrait pas les termes exacts de l'esclavage de la rousse.

La brune sourit intérieurement. Elle avait dupé Granger et ne lui avait rien révélé du monstre qu'elle était réellement, dans les tréfonds de son âme noyée dans un karma immonde. Ca apprendrait à cette sotte à demander un serment inviolable.

- Je tiendrais ma parole envers toi, conclut sincèrement Harmonie en souriant. Dis à Luna Lovegood qu'elle est désormais sous ma protection.

Hermione rougit, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcé le nom de la blonde fantaisiste.

- Comment tu le sais ? balbutia Hermione, stupéfaite.

- J'ai mes sources, ricana la brune en songeant à Apos qui serpentait de son corps froid sur sa peau pâle. Maintenant, puisque je t'ai gâché ta sortie, nous pouvons faire un tour dans le parc.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire lumineux, empli d'une sincérité naïve qui fit doucement rire la brune. La née moldue ne se souciait que peu des manipulations, même si elle pouvait s'avérer très retorse par moments. Harmonie aimait bien se promener au calme pour discuter de leurs théories et de leurs projets qu'elles menaient pour approfondir leurs connaissances en magie.

- Dis-moi, demanda Hermione, que comptes-tu faire pour les harceleurs de Luna ?

- J'ai ma petite idée, clama la brune. Je verrais Luna tout à l'heure, tu lui transmettras le message, précisa t-elle en glissant une note manuscrite dans la main de son amie. Je serais sûre d'obtenir tous les noms et préparer quelque chose de grand contre eux.

Harmonie ne put s'empêcher de ricaner de nouveau, ses épaules agitées de tremblements irrépressibles, tandis que ses yeux brillaient à l'idée de pouvoir jouer un sale coup.

- J'ai une idée parfaite, ajouta t-elle en se léchant les lèvres, comme un prédateur qui salive devant une proie presque totalement prise dans son filet. Maintenant, file la prévenir. Je te rejoins dans une bonne heure. J'ai besoin de penser seule.

Tandis que la Serdaigle retournait prévenir la blonde avec son collier en capsules de bouteilles, Harmonie se dirigea vers les buissons impeccablement taillés du parc, avant de dégainer sa baguette. Elle fit un dernier signe à Hermione, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait seule vers le terrain de Quidditch. Calmement, elle franchit l'entrée du stade avant de se dissimuler dans le vestiaire le plus proche et de se lancer un sort de désillusion.

Son instinct avait vu juste. Une minute plus tard, Weasley et ses deux acolytes entrèrent en silence, ayant utilisé des sortilèges sur leurs chaussures pour ne pas produire le moindre bruit.

Harmonie sourit sauvagement, les laissant passer devant elle sans qu'ils puissent la voir. Ces idiots se dispersèrent rapidement, mais ils repassaient régulièrement devant sa position.

Une traque, une chasse à l'homme allait se dérouler et elle jubilait d'avance au fait que les chasseurs deviennent les proies de l'innommable serpent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois crétins qui tentaient de l'attraper pour lui infliger une sévère humiliation finirent tous par être stupéfixés et ligotés sur le sol.

Grimaçant de dégoût à la vue des trois hommes qu'elle venait de dévêtir d'un coup de baguette, elle les enferma dans les vestiaires féminins du terrain de Quidditch. Dès demain matin, si leur disparition n'était pas signalée avant, les filles de Serdaigle auraient une drôle surprise, juste avant le match contre Poufsouffle. Les sorts d'entraves devraient se dissiper assez tôt, mais ils ne pourraient pas sortir des placards verrouillés sans leurs baguettes.

Comme prévu, trois Gryffondor affamés écopèrent d'un mois entier de retenues pour leur exhibitionnisme et leurs actes pervers. Lorsque les joueuses de Serdaigle ouvrirent le placard, elles hurlèrent à la vue de ces trois là qui avaient attendu leur entrée pour satisfaire leurs tendances au voyeurisme. Les réactions de leurs membres virils à l'entrée des filles de l'équipe de Serdaigle furent identiques et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se justifier en prétextant le coup monté. Ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une preuve contre la brune qui passa une fois de plus entre les mailles du filet, couverte par le témoignage d'Hermione.

Privés de matchs, ces trois là jurèrent de faire payer la brune tôt ou tard.

_" Les Langues de Plomb croyaient que personne ne pouvait survivre à l'Avada Kedavra. Les grandes familles affirmaient que leur pouvoir était inébranlable. Le Ministère s'exclaffait à l'idée que les nés-moldus et les autres races puissent s'unir pour défendre leurs valeurs. Les puristes proclamaient que les "valeurs répugnantes" des Moldus cesseraient même bientôt d'exister. Ils étaient si surs d'eux. Ils riaient tous de ma propre prophétie qui proclamait que je dépasserais ce que leur médiocrité appelait l'Impossible._

_Désormais, il y en a beaucoup moins pour rire. Et bientôt, il n'y aura plus personne pour rire."_

_Harmonie Potter à l'adresse du Grand Conseil de la Résistance, 3 mai 1998._


	42. L'ennemi de mon ennemi

Bonjour à tous !

C'est dimanche et voici un nouveau chapitre pour mes lecteurs !

Merci à tous, je prends plaisir à lire vos reviews et à vous offrir ce chapitre, tout en tenant compte de vos suggestions.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : L'ennemi de mon ennemi**

Si l'on comparait avec les deux précédentes années, Halloween s'était très bien passé.

Il n'y avait eu aucune agression, aucun danger pour perturber les élèves qui commençaient à crouler sous leur charge de travail. La brune n'avait même pas changé ses habitudes, puisqu'elle se levait toujours tôt, même pendant les vacances.

Calmement, elle sortait dans la salle commune sur la pointe des pieds, espérant trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à surprendre. Elle capta quelques murmures de la part d'élèves levés précocement et suspicieusement regroupés dans un coin. La brune s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle entendit son nom être mentionné. Dissimulée sous sa cape d'invisibilité, elle prêta plus attention aux chuchotements des deux filles qui discutaient. Un Serpentard de sixième année qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue échangeait d'intéressants mots avec deux élèves de troisième année.

- Tu crois qu'elle le sait ? demanda Pansy à l'adresse du garçon.

- Qui donc ? Potter ? demanda t-il avec amusement. Tu plaisantes ? On a tout fait pour ne pas lui dire.

Sous sa cape, la brune afficha une expression indéchiffrable. Un de ses yeux était écarquillé de surprise, tandis que l'autre était plissé au possible. Le rictus de colère qu'elle affichait indiquait qu'elle voulait des réponses et que si la conversation était insatisfaisante, elle se montrerait plus persuasive.

- Bien sur que non, rit Tracey. Imagine qu'elle l'apprenne et qu'elle revendique une part de l'héritage de Black. Dès que ce traître meurt, les Malefoy pourront récupérer le titre et bloquer toute revendication. Ce qu'il faudra, ce sera bloquer la lettre de l'héritage, le temps qu'elle ne puisse plus revendiquer sa part. Ensuite, il faudra couvrir nos traces pour ne pas qu'elle remonte jusqu'à nous.

- C'est ironique, ajouta le plus âgé. Celui qui a vendu Potter, le traître à son sang et sa putain de sang-de-bourbe, est en fait son parrain.

Le regard de jade de la brune se teinta d'incrédulité, alors qu'elle digérait l'information. Le plus discrètement possible, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Ginny était encore au pied de son lit, marmonnant faiblement. La rousse ouvrit faiblement un œil et regarda sa propriétaire en lui demandant ce qui se passait. Harmonie l'envoya brutalement se faire voir et fouilla dans sa malle.

Elle retrouva le vieil album empli de photos de familles, un cadeau de Hagrid pour Noël dernier, qu'elle avait tenu devant-elle durant des heures. Elle avait pris soin de fermer ses rideaux et d'insonoriser l'ensemble.

Elle tourna les pages, avant de remarquer l'homme aux cotés de ses parents. Ils avaient l'air si souriants, à coté du traître qui les avait vendus. Son parrain, l'homme qui avait manipulé sa famille, envoyant Voldemort à leurs trousses.

Incrédule, elle se rendit compte qu'il figurait sur de nombreuses photos, souriant comme un véritable ami. Avait-il déjà trahi à ce moment là ? Avait-il changé de camp plus tard ?

De nombreuses questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête, alors qu'elle regardait les images animées lui faire de petits signes. L'une des photos présentait son père vêtu d'une tenue de joueur de Quidditch, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, ses yeux noisette brillant de satisfaction. Il se trouvait en compagnie de Sirius Black, au visage mince et à l'élégante chevelure, malgré son attitude débraillée. A ses cotés se trouvait un garçon rondouillard aux yeux humides et aux gestes maladroits.

Elle sursauta en voyant le dernier élève, avant de sourire. Même plus jeune, le professeur Lupin était reconnaissable. Il avait déjà les yeux pochés et le visage marqué, mais ses cheveux tiraient encore vers le châtain foncé.

- Ils étaient ensemble ces quatre là, murmura t-elle avec une pointe de curiosité, tandis qu'un voile de tristesse passait devant ses yeux.

La brune serra les poings, tandis que la graine sombre qui emplissait déjà son âme continuait à germer.

- Il était leur ami, gronda t-elle en serrant le poing. Il les a trahis.

Un hurlement de haine pure jaillit de sa poitrine, alors qu'elle évacuait sa douleur par ce cri qui ne semblait pas la satisfaire.

Harmonie jaillit hors de sa chambre ivre de rage, surprenant les trois comploteurs dans leur coin et qui espéraient ne pas avoir été aperçus, passant en trombe dans la salle commune. Une fois hors de cette pièce, elle marcha à l'aveuglette dans le château, avant que l'émotion ne retombe. Cependant, dès qu'elle y repensait, sa rage remontait.

- J'ai besoin d'une salle pour me défouler, gronda t-elle en avançant avec raideur dans un couloir du quatrième étage. J'ai besoin d'aide, dit-elle alors que prononcer cette phrase semblait lui arracher la gorge.

Un bruit de bouchon que l'on faisait sauter se fit entendre derrière elle, la surprenant dans sa réflexion.

- Maîtresse Harmonie Potter à besoin d'aide ? demanda une voix haut perchée.

- Dobby ? murmura t-elle étonnée en reconnaissant l'elfe de maison. Que fais-tu ici ?

L'elfe sourit, la fixant de ses yeux ronds et malicieux.

- La maîtresse a demandé à Dobby d'être près d'elle, alors Dobby travaille aux cuisines de Poudlard. Maintenant, Dobby est payé et heureux, dit-il en montrant les vêtements dépareillés qu'il était fier de porter. La maîtresse a demandé de l'aide ?

- D'abord, ne m'appelles pas maîtresse. Ce sont mes esclaves qui m'appellent ainsi, pas mes employés. Ensuite, je voudrais trouver une salle tranquille ou je pourrais me défouler sans personne pour me trouver.

- Dobby sait ! s'exclama t-il avec ravissement. Il connaît le secret de la pièce va-et-vient ! Il peut le dire à Miss Harmonie !

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'elfe salarié révélait le secret se dissimulant au septième étage, derrière la tenture de Barnabas apprenant à des trolls le noble art de la danse.

Après trois passages devant la tapisserie, Harmonie entrait dans une vaste salle. La pièce aux grandes fenêtres donnait sur le parc, tandis que les murs latéraux regorgeaient de véritables armes. Tout était occupé par des punching-ball, des cibles et des mannequins d'entraînement. Parfait pour évacuer sa frustration.

Harmonie se déchaîna, détruisant des mannequins semblables à Sirius Black en utilisant tous les sorts lui venant en tête. De nombreux éclats verts jaillirent de sa baguette, tandis que ses cibles finissaient en morceaux.

Toujours en rogne, elle lâcha par erreur sa baguette et ne se baissa même pas pour la ramasser. Elle se lança à corps perdu contre le punching-ball voisin, frappant comme une folle pour évacuer sa rage.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle se maudissait d'avoir si violemment évacué la pression qu'elle n'aurait jamais du laisser grimper, elle haletait lourdement, tandis que son front ruisselait de sueur.

Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son habituelle indifférence et que ses émotions étaient mises sous clé, Harmonie profita de la baignoire apparue subitement pour se nettoyer de toute cette crasse.

Elle regarda sa montre et soupira. Elle avait bientôt son cours avec le Professeur Lupin, pour se défendre contre les Détraqueurs.

Quittant à regret cette merveilleuse salle, Harmonie se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur, dégageant son esprit de toute émotion, avant de frapper à la porte de bois.

- Bonjour Monsieur, dit-elle en entrant, pile à l'heure prévue.

Lupin l'attendait avec un léger sourire. Il lui proposa un morceau de chocolat, qu'elle déclina calmement, répondant avec politesse.

- Pour commencer, dit-il avec un ton pédagogue, sachez qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen connu de repousser les Détraqueurs, il s'agit du sortilège du Patronus. C'est un concentré de magie blanche, chargé de bonheur, sur lequel ces créatures n'ont pas d'effet. L'incantation est Spero Patronum.

- Spero Patronum, murmura t-elle calmement, laissant un fil argenté jaillir à l'extrémité de sa baguette d'aubépine.

Son regard sembla irrité, alors qu'elle voyait l'insignifiant résultat. Lupin sembla également s'en apercevoir, puisqu'il sourit.

- La formule ne suffit pas. Il faut également songer à un souvenir particulièrement heureux pour renforcer le Patronus.

Harmonie fronça davantage les sourcils. C'est quand la dernière fois qu'elle avait éprouvé une joie intense et sincère, autre que de la satisfaction ?

- Spero Patronum, incanta t-elle, ne produisant qu'une brume argentée. Spero Patronum, répéta t-elle en repensant à d'autres souvenirs, sans obtenir guère d'effets.

Ses dents crissèrent, alors qu'elle pensait à sa vie sans joies.

- Monsieur, dit-elle, est-ce que ça marche si j'utilise le plaisir et ses émotions ? Je n'y arrive pas.

- Vous pouvez essayer, répondit Lupin, hésitant. L'empirisme a du bon par moments.

Intérieurement, il frissonnait. Si elle n'arrivait même pas à trouver de souvenir heureux, c'est qu'elle dissimulait des choses bien plus graves que ce qu'il soupçonnait.

Harmonie chercha parmi ses émotions. Elle songeait à ce qui lui procurait du plaisir. Le sentiment de puissance qu'elle adorait commençait à brûler en elle, tandis qu'elle se remémorait la soumission de Ginny Weasley. Pourtant, cette jouissance fut éclipsée par un autre souvenir. Un moment ou elle se sentit caresser le pouvoir absolu, lorsqu'elle était comparable à Dieu. Le moment inimitable de suprême délice, lorsqu'elle pouvait arracher une vie. Les flammes du 4, Privet Drive, dansaient devant ses yeux, alors que son âme se laissait envahir par le désir renaissant de connaître de nouveau cette émotion.

- Expecto Patronum ! cria t-elle avec une joie sauvage en elle même.

Un long jet informe et argenté jaillit de sa baguette, ne prenant pas de forme clairement définie, mais il s'agissait de quelque chose de long et d'imposant.

- Magnifique ! s'écria Lupin. De nombreux sorciers expérimentés n'arrivent même pas à ce résultat. C'est un bon début !

Lupin regarda l'heure et s'aperçut que cela faisait presque une heure et demie qu'ils étaient là. Il fallait mettre un terme à la leçon et la brune sortit en le remerciant poliment. Juste avant qu'elle n'attrape la poignée, elle se figea.

- Professeur, dit-elle avec une voix faible, j'aimerais que vous me révéliez la vérité.

Lupin haussa les sourcils, l'air étonné.

- Pourquoi Sirius Black est-il mon parrain ? lâcha t-elle sans rien d'autre pour adoucir la nouvelle. Quels liens aviez-vous avec lui et mon père ? dit-elle en lui mettant la photo sous le nez.

Lupin sembla ébranlé, totalement non préparé à ce qu'elle sache la vérité. Finalement, il choisit de tout lui dire, car il avait le pressentiment qu'elle ne serait pas satisfaite d'une vérité partielle, comme Dumbledore était tellement friand.

Harmonie frissonna à l'idée qu'une personne de confiance puisse trahir ceux qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Autant ne faire confiance à personne et éviter toute relation trop proche, à moins de pouvoir sonder les esprits des gens.

- Monsieur, demanda t-elle, qu'y a t-il sous la cape des Détraqueurs ?

- Ceux qui l'ont vu ne sont plus là pour en parler, dit-il en frissonnant de dégoût. Il y a une sorte de bouche et ils l'utilisent pour aspirer l'âme de leurs victimes.

Voler une âme, songea la brune. C'était bien plus abominable que mourir. Le corps resterait inerte avant de mourir de faim, mais tout ce qui faisait d'une personne un être vivant disparaissait dans cette chose noire.

Harmonie sembla malade et s'excusa auprès de Lupin de la question déplacée. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, cherchant à débarrasser son esprit de ces abjectes pensées. Un besoin impétueux de se distraire monta en elle, avant qu'une idée ne germe en elle. Elle avait des choses à faire, comme régler le cas de trois Serdaigle qui avaient encore menacé Luna. Elle devait également rechercher des informations sur les liens entre Sirius Black et la famille Malefoy, mais ceci pouvait attendre.

En montant les escaliers, elle tomba justement sur la victime qu'elle cherchait. Le hasard faisait bien les choses !

- Tiens donc, chuchota t-elle en voyant Cho Chang, une méprisable asiatique qui ne faisait harceler les gens fragiles.

Cette pétasse adorait se pavaner pour faire tourner la tête des mâles, tout en harcelant les plus jeunes filles. Elle se constituait sa petite cour sur laquelle elle régnait par le chantage et l'humiliation, tout en gardant ses inférieures sous contrôle en en harcelant les plus faibles, comme Luna Lovegood. Cela avait le double avantage d'être une cruelle distraction, tout comme d'être une sévère menace.

Harmonie haïssait ces pétasses inféodées qui ricanaient bêtement aux blagues de Cho, alors qu'elles seraient dans le même cas si Chang n'avait pas décidé de les intégrer à sa cour.

- Nous avons un compte à régler, siffla la brune en pistant Chang et sa porteuse de sac, jusqu'à un couloir isolé.

Dans ces couloirs, être seul était risqué. Surtout quand votre ennemi a une cape d'invisibilité et surveille ses propres arrières.

- Stupéfix, prononça la brune à voix basse en visant le larbin qui s'écroula au sol, inerte.

Cho ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite ce qui se déroulait.

- Que fais-tu ? grimaça l'asiatique en donnant un coup de pied à l'autre personne à terre, avant de comprendre qu'elle était peut être en danger et de regarder autour d'elle.

Paniquée, Chang essayait de trouver l'origine du sort, mais la brune invisible réussit aisément à se glisser dans son dos pour l'assommer avec le même sortilège.

La brune sourit sauvagement, avant de pointer sa baguette sur l'asiatique. En quelques coups, Cho se retrouva avec une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Il n'y avait rien de plus cruel que de s'en prendre à la chevelure d'une fille, même si les potions de croissance rapide peuvent tout arranger en quelques heures.

Cho se retrouva avec une coiffure en porte-avion, les tempes rasées et un pavé au sommet du crâne, le tout teint en un rouge vif grâce aux produits des Weasley qui contenaient de quoi annuler tout sortilège basique pour réparer les dégâts. Leurs farces se devaient de durer longtemps et Cho ferait un cobaye idéal pour les tester. D'ailleurs, ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses finiraient avec les autres trophées de la brune.

La fille à la peau couleur banane fut très vite déshabillée et couverte d'insultes au marqueur indélébile. C'était une sanction éculée, mais toujours efficace et très plaisante à mettre en œuvre, tout aussi jouissive à regarder ensuite.

Enfin, il faut trouver un lieu pour exposer l'œuvre en question, de façon à ce qu'elle soit vue par le maximum de personnes. Dommage que Crivey ne soit pas ici pour prendre des photos, songea la brune qui prit plusieurs clichés pour sa collection personnelle. Elle pourrait en prendre d'autres lors de l'exposition de sa victime.

Une heure plus tard, une impressionnante foule s'était réunie dans un couloir, devant une jeune Serdaigle de quatrième année en position humiliante. Harmonie, Luna et les jumeaux Weasley regardaient la scène avec intérêt.

- Combien de temps vos pilules pour les cheveux font-elles effet? demanda la brune avec intérêt.

- Une semaine, affirma George. Quant au marqueur, nous ne sommes pas des spécialistes d'objets moldus.

- Si votre bijou tient plus d'une semaine, dit Harmonie avec un sourire malsain, je vous file une rallonge. J'aime les réussites.

La brune se tourna vers Luna, dont le visage affichait une expression à la fois irritée et rêveuse.

- C'est un bourreau, mais la traiter de la même façon n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- Alors nous serons en désaccord, coupa Harmonie. Les brutes ne comprennent que la violence. J'ai juré de te protéger et si je dois recourir à ces moyens, je n'hésiterais pas le faire pour tenir mon engagement envers Hermione.

- Peut être que les Wrackputs ne t'ont pas totalement envahie, dit-elle en souriant.

La brune sourit en retour.

- Laisse-moi en être juge, car le domaine du possible est une voie qui n'appartient qu'à ceux qui savent la percevoir.

Sur cette absconse citation, Harmonie s'éloigna en souriant à Luna, qui regardait le plafond d'un air distrait. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux bleus brillaient étrangement.

La brune ne vit pas non plus que certains de ses ennemis d'étaient alliés dans son dos. Ron Weasley avait mis sa haine des serpents de côté pour collaborer avec une autre ennemie de la brune. Harmonie venait de réussir à coaliser le trio de Gryffondor et Daphne Greengrass contre elle.

_" Les cheveux d'Harmonie sont longs et ils attirent l'œil, à défaut d'être beaux. Elle y tient beaucoup et je me rappelle qu'elle m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé à l'idiot qui a réussi à couper ses mèches. Il a fini par nourrir les poissons au fond de la Mer du Nord, après qu'il ait fini par la supplier de l'achever. Il est vital de ne pas la contrarier sur son aspect, surtout si on veut lui imposer un choix "_

_Témoignage obtenu de Drago Malefoy, recueilli à l'intention du Premier Ministre Moldu, 24 juin 2001._


	43. Cruauté gratuite

Bonjour à tous !

Je profite de mon temps libre pour vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous préviens tout de suite, le rating et le titre ne sont pas là pour rien. Si vous ne supportez pas la violence physique et morale, ne lisez pas ce chapitre. Ne lisez pas la fic d'ailleurs, car l'ambiance sera glauque pendant un bon moment et si vous n'êtes pas dérangés, je me pose de sérieuses questions.

Merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews, même aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : Cruauté gratuite**

Cinq jours après l'humiliation de Cho Chang, les dernières feuilles caduques tombaient des arbres et l'hiver précoce commençait à s'implanter autour du château.

Les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas étrangers à cette modification du climat. Leur présence était semblable à une malédiction, en une insulte à la vie elle même. Cependant, le froid inhabituel était loin d'être la chose qui faisait parler les élèves.

Alors que les vacances de Toussaint tiraient à leur fin, tout le monde émettait ses théories à propos de l'agression ayant eu lieu la nuit dernière. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui gardait l'entrée des dortoirs des Gryffondor avait été sauvagement lacéré, un acte qui s'était révélé être signé par Sirius Black.

L'action avait vraiment surpris la brune. Si Black voulait réellement la tuer comme tout semblait le montrer, que diable était-il allé faire chez les lions ? Peut être qu'il ignorait qu'elle était à Serpentard et qu'il avait supposé qu'elle aurait suivi la trace de ses parents. C'était tout de même tiré par les cheveux, puisque tout le monde savait qu'elle était à Serpentard et les conversations des étudiants mentionnaient souvent son nom et son entourage vert et argent. La brune ne voulait pas trop s'avancer dans ses théories bancales et non fondées. Elle ne tenait pas à s'enfermer dans un réseau d'hypothèses et se déconnecter de la réalité.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la présence de Black dans le château était un fait et elle devait redoubler de vigilance. Pour sa sécurité, elle ne sortait plus sans la carte du Maraudeur et elle serait toujours sur ses gardes. Même si les professeurs annonçaient de nouvelles mesures de sécurité et que Rusard bouchait de plus en plus de passages secrets, la brune restait paranoïaque.

Harmonie passait également plus de temps dans la salle commune, observant avec une joie malsaine Daphne Greengrass qui avait perdu de sa superbe, tandis que Astoria s'était intégrée avec les nouveaux élèves. La cadette ne pouvait plus compter sur l'aide de sa sœur pour s'imposer et devait se débrouiller par elle même. Depuis que Potter avait brutalement humiliée Daphne, Astoria réfléchissait davantage par elle même, mobilisant des ressources insoupçonnées au lieu de se reposer sur la facilité.

Astoria contenait également sa colère envers Harmonie, sachant parfaitement que sa sœur s'était comportée de façon imprudente. Elle se ferait discrète, comme un serpent qui rampe silencieusement, évitant les obstacles jusqu'à pouvoir mordre sa proie. Elle serait patiente et trouverait des informations pour obtenir de quoi favoriser la famille Greengrass.

La petite blonde était un animal politique, qui aimait fouiner partout, bien pire que sa sœur. Astoria ne pensait qu'à ses propres intérêts et ensuite à ceux de sa famille. Elle ne négligerait pas le soutien des siens qu'elle pouvait mobiliser pour favoriser ses propres desseins.

Dans le dos de la brune, Astoria s'était approchée de Ginny, espérant discuter avec la rousse qui avait le privilège de dormir dans le même espace que Harmonie. En toute logique, Ginny pourrait révéler certains secrets si on trouvait de quoi l'intéresser suffisamment.

La jeune Greengrass s'approcha vite de Ginny, surtout quand Potter était absente. Elle l'invita même dans un recoin de la salle commune, alors que les troisième années étaient en compagnie de Chourave et de ses Tentaculas vénéneuses.

- Je dois te parler en privé, chuchota Greengrass à l'oreille de la rousse, la tirant dans une pièce sombre avant de verrouiller la porte.

La pièce était de petite taille, passant souvent inaperçue sauf lorsqu'on la cherchait soigneusement, offrant un espace idéal pour s'entretenir secrètement. L'ambiance était intime, un flambeau en hauteur offrait une lueur orangée qui scintillait sur les pierres sombres, tout en laissant les recoins dans l'obscurité.

- De quoi veux tu parler ? demanda calmement Ginny, pourtant peu rassurée de se retrouver en compagnie de la pire des Greengrass.

- Je veux connaître tous les secrets que Potter cache, dit-elle sans ambages et sans la moindre nuance. Avant même que tu ne songes à tout lui révéler, poursuivit-elle pour se dédouaner de tout acte d'espionnage futur, tu n'as aucune preuve tangible contre moi à lui présenter. En revanche, moi je peux t'offrir beaucoup.

Ginny ricana amèrement. Elle n'était pas une idiote. Grandir avec Fred et George l'avait amenée à se méfier de tout ce qui pouvait sembler anodin, alors que Bill lui avait appris à toujours regarder le dessous des choses, voir même le dessous du dessous.

- Tu n'as que peu d'influence ici, reprit la rousse en rejetant une mèche cramoisie derrière son oreille, et ta sœur en possède encore moins. La seule chose que je voudrais, tu ne peux me l'offrir.

- Notre famille est riche et influente au Magenmagot, coupa Astoria. Ton aide sera récompensée.

Les sourcils de la rousse se levèrent, alors qu'elle semblait adopter l'attitude méprisante d'Harmonie.

- Tu crois que je pourrais me fier à tes mots ? dit-elle avec un air hautain. Des informations contre un hypothétique soutien plus tard ? Non, murmura t-elle avec dédain, je ne te dirais rien. Même ton or ne me serait pas utile, ma maî ... ma colocataire ne me le pardonnerait pas. Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres et tu n'as pas les moyens de me protéger.

- Weasley, tu allais dire autre chose, coupa Astoria. Tu ne la considères pas comme ta colocataire. C'est inutile de me mentir, insista t-elle en la fixant de ses yeux de saphir, alors crache le mot. Je veux que tu parles.

Ginny plaqua la plus jeune contre le mur, une main serrée sur sa clavicule de la première année, tandis que l'autre saisissait la baguette de la blonde.

- Mais tu n'as toujours pas compris quel genre de personne est Potter ? s'écria t-elle avec une pointe d'incrédulité, alors que Astoria était censée pouvoir déterminer la personnalité de chacun. C'est un monstre ! ajouta la rousse avec une pointe de frayeur dans le regard. Elle m'a asservie ! Elle est bien pire que tout ce que tu as pu entendre ou imaginer sur elle ! Eloignes-toi de moi, ne croises pas sa route et fuis-là comme la peste !

Astoria sembla ébranlée, mais elle ne voulait pas céder sans ajouter quelques arguments. Elle voulait reprendre l'ascendant et essayer d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de renseignements.

- Elle ne sait pas tout, affirma la blonde, sauf si tu caftes. Je peux essayer de te libérer.

- Tu rêves, murmura Ginny, défaitiste. J'ai cherché partout, mais elle me tient en laisse. Tu ferais mieux de la fuir et de te faire très discrète pendant un bon moment. Je lui cacherais cette discussion, mais je te demande de cesser de fouiner dans ses affaires. J'ai fait la même erreur que toi et elle a perdu quelque chose par la faute de ma stupidité. Un bras, révéla t-elle sous le regard incrédule de la jeune Astoria, qui se teintait de terreur.

- Tu veux dire, murmura la blonde terrifiée par ces nouvelles qui l'angoissaient, qu'elle t'a asservie pour se venger ?

Ginny soupira de dépit, libérant Astoria de sa prise.

- Pas seulement. Elle m'a sauvée la vie et j'ai été trop naïve. Maintenant je ne suis rien de plus que son esclave, qu'elle utilise sans vergogne. Si tu ne veux pas connaître un tel sort, ne la fréquentes pas. Conseille aussi à ta sœur de se montrer moins agaçante avec ma maîtresse. Regardes ce qui est arrivé à Cho il y a quelques jours. Aucune preuve, aucun témoin, mais les humiliations cruelles sont son style.

- Merci du conseil, balbutia la blonde qui avait laissé le temps filer. Je vais en tenir compte, ajouta t-elle avec un léger sourire sincère.

Astoria se dirigea vers la sortie, se préparant à déverrouiller la porte, avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner. Elle revint se mettre devant Ginny, la fixant dans les yeux avec

une effroyable idée fixe dans l'esprit.

- Weasley, reprit-elle avec une inébranlable certitude, je la laisserais pour le moment. Mais saches que je ne courberais pas l'échine devant elle.

- Vraiment, ma chérie ? murmura une nouvelle voix dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec un faux ton enjoué.

Les deux filles sursautèrent, avant que la terreur pure ne les gagne. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer discrètement dans la salle, surprenant leur conversation, avant de refermer silencieusement la porte.

La silhouette devant la porte ricana, tandis que les deux filles aux pupilles accoutumées à l'obscurité reculaient. L'inconnu rangeait une étrange feuille de parchemin dans son sac noir, alors qu'il tenait sa baguette suffisamment éloignée de son visage pour qu'on ne distingue pas ses traits.

Il fit un pas, puis un autre, avançant calmement vers les deux filles qui reculaient vers le mur du fond de cette petite remise.

- Je déteste quand des personnes médisent sur les autres, siffla calmement cette voix dont le calme démentait le tremblement dans sa main. En particulier lorsque mes esclaves crachent sur leur Maîtresse.

Harmonie avança dans la lumière, se dirigeant vers les deux jeunes terrifiées qui se blottissaient dans un coin, acculées par la présence de la brune malveillante.

- Je n'étais pas, bredouilla Ginny dont les genoux tremblaient.

- Silence, esclave, ordonna t-elle.

Ginny s'agenouilla, tête basse, trop terrifiée pour oser contester cet ordre. Elle appréhendait la suite des événements, mais elle préférait être éloignée de sa maîtresse. Au moins, Astoria servirait de dérivatif pour le moment.

Harmonie barra le chemin de la blonde, utilisant son bras pour l'empêcher de fuir.

- Nous avons quelques mots à échanger, entre filles, sourit sauvagement Harmonie en se penchant vers Astoria qui tomba en arrière, acculée dans un angle de la pièce.

Harmonie saisit le visage de la blonde entre ses doigts gantés de soie, avant de fixer ces iris bleus terrifiés par l'aura de puissance du monstre aux yeux de jade. Les secondes semblaient s'écouler très lentement, alors que la brune se délectait de la savoureuse expression de la blonde, dont l'angoisse croissait à mesure que la brune ne l'observe sous toutes les coutures, un sourire sauvage fendant ses traits.

- Bien ma jolie, dit-elle avec un ton sympathique mais dans lequel il transparaissait que tout était faux, soyons bien claires. Tu ne diras rien à personne, je peux te le garantir. J'aimerais te faire confiance, minauda t-elle, mais je ne peux pas. Vois-tu, l'an dernier Ginny à eu la mauvaise idée de me berner et de tenter de se soustraire à ma volonté, vois où cela l'a menée. Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai aucune preuve de ta confiance. Je veux donc un serment inviolable ... ou je te tues.

- Tu n'oserais pas, chuchota Astoria avec un semblant de hargne.

Harmonie haussa les sourcils, avant d'éclater de rire. Ce son glaça la blonde jusqu'aux os, car elle savait que ce hurlement hystérique appartenait à ceux qui avaient commis le plus abject, le plus irréparable des crimes et qui en étaient fiers.

- J'ai empoisonné ta sœur et j'ai asservie Ginny, chuchota t-elle à l'oreille de la blonde, tout en se délectant des frissons qui hérissaient ses invisibles poils clairs, alors je peux faire bien pire. Je veux ce serment, alors tu répètes ces mots, dit-elle en griffonnant une note. Sortez vos baguettes, ordonna t-elle. Toi aussi Ginny, apostropha t-elle, tu serviras de témoin.

- Astoria Cassandra Greengrass, déclara Harmonie. Fais-tu serment inviolable de taire tous les secrets confiés par Ginny Weasley à mon sujet ?

Astoria n'avait pas le choix. Elle jura, alors qu'un jet rouge émanait de la baguette de la rousse et encerclait les poignets de la blonde, comme une chaîne d'esclave.

- Astoria Cassandra Greengrass, fais-tu serment inviolable de taire tout secret que je serais amenée à te confier, y compris ceux révélés en présence de Ginevra Weasley ?

La blonde jura plusieurs fois, jusqu'au moment ou Harmonie songea que ses formulations la protégeaient suffisamment. Elle avait également demandé des serments basés sur l'intention. Dès que l'intention se transformerait en paroles, la blonde aurait à peine le temps de dire une syllabe, qu'elle serait déjà morte.

Harmonie sourit de façon malveillante, avant de laisser Astoria partir. La petite blonde ne se fit pas prier, abandonnant toute fierté et se rua vers la porte. Au dernier moment, une main agrippa son épaule, la faisant s'arrêter.

- Au fait, chuchota la brune qui enfonçait ses ongles dans la chair de la jeune fille. Tes parents connaissent les Farley. Tu connaissais bien Gemma Farley, non ?

- Oui, répliqua Astoria. Pourquoi ça ?

- Pour rien, rit Harmonie. J'ai un petit secret pour toi, susurra t-elle à l'oreille de la plus jeune. C'est moi qui l'ai tuée.

La jeune Greengrass se figea, tétanisée. Elle se retourna lentement, en tremblant.

- C'est un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? balbutia t-elle. Tu n'as pas pu la tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence de la brune était très explicite.

- Pourquoi ? gémit Astoria.

- Pourquoi quoi ? répéta Harmonie en gloussant. Pourquoi te le dire ? Pourquoi je l'ai fait ?

Harmonie rit, son regard de jade luisant dans la pénombre.

- Je pense que tu voulais savoir pourquoi je l'ai tuée. Alors écoute-moi bien, ajouta t-elle en glissant autour de la blonde, comme un serpent. Si je l'ai tuée, c'est parce qu'elle m'ennuyait !

La première année gémit, tout son être hurlait pour s'éloigner au plus vite de ce monstre qui la retenait.

- Pourquoi me le dire ? dit-elle, alors qu'elle assimilait lentement l'information.

- Pour trois raisons. La première est que si tu dis, ou même écris quoi que ce soit, tu n'auras pas le temps de finir que le Serment inviolable te tuera. Même révéler l'existence du serment te sera fatal ! La seconde, c'est parce que je voulais voir la tête que tu ferais lorsque je te révèlerais la vérité. La troisième, c'est que tu n'as aucun témoin. Si Ginny se met à parler ou à écrire mes secrets, toutes les connaissances de son cerveau seront effacées. C'est un peu comme un nouveau départ. Elle ne saura même plus son propre nom, ni même comment le dire.

A ce moment, Apos siffla d'approbation, avant de sortir des robes de sa maîtresse et de regarder avec avidité la jeune blonde. L'animal semblait aussi mauvais que sa maîtresse et il semblait bien plus gros que dans les descriptions que Daphne en faisait. Elle ignorait la taille maximale de cette espèce, mais elle avait grandi avec des récits de Voldemort et de Nagini. Ses parents avaient choisi de rester neutre, mais les rumeurs se propageaient vite. Elle ne tenait pas à finir dans l'estomac de ce type d'animal.

Astoria recula, avant de fuir sous le rire sarcastique du démon aux yeux verts. Elle savait que si elle voulait vivre, elle devrait se taire et s'éloigner de la brune. Hors de question d'être asservie comme Ginny Weasley.

Astoria retourna vers sa sœur, car elle voulait se retrouver en terrain connu. Même si elle s'associait avec un paria qui menaçait sa position sociale, elle avait irrépressiblement besoin d'un contact aimant de la part de son aînée.

Daphne avait les cheveux mal coiffés, alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus terne à mesure que l'année avançait et qu'elle refusait de se laver dans les douches communes. La seule fois ou elle y était allée, elle s'était faite insulter et humilier par le gang de Pansy Parkinson et Tracey Davis avait été la plus vindicative. Elle s'était fait plaisir à humilier son ancienne supérieure, volant ses vêtements et la laissant dans la plus honteuse des situations. Depuis, elle se nettoyait à coup de Récurvite dans son petit abri.

Daphne restait tout de même la sœur d'Astoria et elle voulait protéger sa famille. Lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur avec les larmes aux yeux, elle la serra dans ses bras, se voulant rassurante.

- J'ai peur, confia Astoria à l'oreille de sa grande sœur. Potter, c'est ... un démon. Les autres ne sont rien à coté d'elle.

A quelques mètres de cette touchante scène, s'en déroulait une autre bien plus cruelle. Dans la chambre de la brune, Harmonie restait debout, fixant Ginny avec un air indéchiffrable. La rousse agenouillée attendait sans bouger, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à énerver davantage sa maîtresse.

Enfin, Harmonie inspira avant de parler de sa voix froide, claquant comme un fouet.

- Quels crimes as-tu à confesser ?

- Maîtresse, dit la rousse en rejetant les bribes d'amour propre qu'elle avait encore, votre esclave ne vous a pas appelée convenablement. Votre esclave vous a dévalorisée devant quelqu'un d'autre. Votre esclave a désobéi à plusieurs de vos ordres. Votre esclave est une idiote car elle n'a pas retenu le nombre exact d'infractions. Votre esclave sollicite votre juste mansuétude et vous demande de la punir.

Le regard dominateur se teinta d'une jouissance impatiente.

- Tu seras punie, esclave, sois en sure. Désormais, tu m'appelleras Maîtresse, même en public. Moi, je t'appellerais désormais ... chose. Est-ce compris, chose ?

- Oui, Maîtresse, répliqua t-elle d'une voix brisée en pleurant.

Harmonie sourit sadiquement. Elle songeait même à rendre la punition plus dure en apposant sa marque sur sa possession, comme on indiquait son nom sur un vêtement ou un cahier. Peut être qu'un tatouage serait le bienvenu, elle y songerait plus tard. Pour le moment, un collier devrait faire l'affaire.

- Bien, chuchota la brune en sortant le collier de cuir noir qu'elle conservait dans sa valise, le refermant autour de la gorge de la rousse. Maintenant, retire mes vêtements.

Trop terrifiée pour contester, la rousse obéit immédiatement et commença à déboutonner la cape de la brune. Dès qu'elle retira ce bouton, Harmonie la repoussa sèchement.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas été assez claire, dit-elle avec cruauté, se délectant du regard dans les yeux de la rousse. Je parlais de ces vêtements, précisa t-elle en montrant ceux de son esclave. Ceux qui habillent ce corps qui m'appartient également. Tout ce que tu as est désormais à moi. Suis-je claire ?

chose répondit humblement et s'agenouilla devant sa maîtresse, retirant les vêtements qu'elle portait. Harmonie aimait regarder le corps de chose. Ce n'était pas l'absence de formes sur cette enfant pré pubère qui lui plaisait, c'était le fait qu'elle pouvait observer dans les moindres détails sa propriété, alors qu'elle savourait le sentiment de domination qui la gagnait.

- Comptes, chose, et remercies-moi. Tu en as vingt à subir.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse avoir l'outrecuidance de demander une précision, chose sentit une douloureuse brûlure sur son dos. Elle leva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue du fouet qui jaillissait de la baguette de la brune.

- Tu as levé les yeux, sourit Harmonie. Cela fera dix de plus. De plus, tu n'as pas compté, nous reprenons au début.

Le cuir claqua sur le dos de la rousse qui hurla.

- Un ! Merci Maîtresse.

Une nouvelle fois, le fouet retomba sur la peau tendre.

- Deux ! Merci Maîtresse.

Harmonie continua, disciplinant la chose qui lui faisait face.

La pitoyable créature larmoyante subit, hurlant de douleur sous les coups portés avec un soin cruel, visant parfois sa poitrine et son pubis, mais se concentrant sur son dos qui se zébrait de rouge.

A un moment, la rousse à l'agonie s'effondra et se recroquevillant, suppliant sa maîtresse d'arrêter.

- Que j'arrête ? grinça la brune. Tu me donnes un ordre ?

- Pardonnez-moi, Maîtresse ! supplia chose en se jetant aux pieds de la brune. Votre esclave sollicite votre juste mansuétude et vous demande de la punir.

Harmonie sourit.

- Puisque-tu le demandes, cela fera dix coups de plus. Mais je sais être magnanime, souffla t-elle avec cruauté. Nous reprendrons là ou tu t'es arrêtée et pas au début.

- Votre esclave vous remercie, gémit chose en se préparant de nouveau à la douleur.

Les coups retombèrent, impitoyables, alors que la litanie de cris était entrecoupés des mots de chose, qui comptait.

Lorsque le dernier coup fut donné, la rousse s'effondra au sol, pleurant de tout son être, ressentant la brûlure qui irradiait tout son corps. Par réflexe, chose passa sa main sur son dos et écarquilla les yeux à la vue du sang.

Elle se coucha dans son petit duvet, recroquevillée en position fœtale, sentant le sang teinter le tissu, tandis qu'elle entreprenait de réciter sa prière pour sa Maîtresse.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se leva, chose s'arracha la peau. Le sang coagulé avait collé sa chemise de nuit et elle s'était arraché ses croûtes fraîches, laissant le sang perler de nouveau.

Elle tenta de se dissimuler, mais les plaies zébraient encore son corps et sa maîtresse l'observait.

- chose, utilises ceci sur ton dos, déclara Harmonie en lui tendant une fiole d'essence de Murlap.

La rousse remercia sa maîtresse en s'inclinant et en lui baisant les pieds, avant de nettoyer ses plaies et de se changer précipitamment. Même vêtue, son uniforme au col haut dissimulait son petit collier à la vue des autres. Dès qu'elle était en compagnie de la brune, elle gardait la tête basse. Cependant, ses légers coups d'œil indiquaient qu'elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Harmonie le comprit bien vite.

- Si tu veux parler, parles. Il n'y a que lorsque je t'ordonne de te taire que tu dois le faire. Alors parle.

- Maîtresse, quelle valeur ai-je à vos yeux ? Me haïssez-vous tant que ça ?

Harmonie la regarda, inexpressive, ne sachant pas quoi répondre exactement. Quelque chose s'agitait en elle, une émotion étrange. De la compassion.

- Non, chose. Je ne te hais pas. Si tu parles d'hier, c'est une punition. On dit que qui aime bien châtie bien et je compte bien dresser ma propriété. Tu es précieuse pour moi, pas seulement car tu es ma chose, mais parce que tu auras un rôle à jouer. Tu vaux plus que tu ne le crois. Mais chasse donc ces rêves de gloire de ta tête et remémores toi ton statut. Je peux faire de toi ce que je désire. J'ai même une mission à te confier, dit-elle avec malice. Je veux que tu me trouves des idées d'emblème pour la Confrérie de Minuit.

Une semaine plus tard, lors de la réunion de la Confrérie, alors que Hermione était revenue de vacances, Harmonie leur présenta un large rouleau de parchemin, orné d'un symbole.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda t'elle en dépliant le rouleau.

Le symbole représentait une grosse montre à gousset richement ornée et au couvercle ouvert. Deux aiguilles étaient pointées sur le chiffre douze, tandis que la trotteuse pointait vers le bas. La chaîne de la montre suivait le contour de l'objet d'argent et de son couvercle, formant le symbole de l'infini.

Les regards admiratifs et étonnés firent rougir Ginny. Elle avait réalisé des dizaines de projets, crayonné sur des dizaines de rouleaux, tous rejetés impitoyablement par la brune, sauf celui ci.

- Cela représente l'éternel, ajouta Harmonie avec respect dans sa voix.

_" De l'argent et du pouvoir. C'est tout ce qui intéresse Harmonie. Elle n'a jamais été aimée et n'a jamais ressenti le moindre intérêt pour ce sentiment. C'est ce qu'on croyait tous au début, car pourtant, elle a aimé trois personnes. C'est triste qu'elle n'ait pas été aimée, car je pense que beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes. Elle n'aurait pas autant réussi, mais elle aurait été plus heureuse et bien plus tôt."_

_Ginevra Weasley, _Souvenirs de Guerre, _éditions Fleury, 2015, p. 251_


	44. La carotte et le bâton

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, plus léger cette fois ci. C'est surtout une transition, mettant en scène d'une certaine façon le lien entre Harmonie, Hermione et Luna.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et qui laissent des reviews. J'espère que vos prenez plaisir à lire cette fiction.

Au fait, pour la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent, il y a un peu de récupération historique derrière. Quand Hitler choisit la croix gammée comme symbole, il justifia ce choix comme "représentant l'invincible."

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : La carotte et le bâton**

Depuis Halloween, Sirius Black n'avait pas encore refait parler de lui. Enfin, pas par ses propres actions du moins.

La Tour de Gryffondor avait été sécurisée par de nouveaux moyens, car un nouveau portrait courageux s'occupait de l'entrée. Il s'agissait d'un chevalier en armure, arborant une fine moustache ressemblant à celle de Salvador Dali en moins stylé, tandis qu'il était coiffé simplement avec un catogan. L'homme changeait de mot de passe tous les jours, au grand dam de Neville qui s'était fait une liste pour ne pas oublier les nouveaux mots de passe.

Harmonie ne manquait pas de contempler la liste lorsqu'elle le pouvait, la prenant dans la poche du garçon joufflu qui sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit. A chaque fois, il hésitait entre montrer son courage et rester un lâche, entre s'opposer à elle ou rester du bon coté.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la brune les retenait en cas de besoin et elle admirait l'obstination ridicule du chevalier à trouver des mots en lien avec la chevalerie.

Durant l'hiver, les cours de Botanique avaient lieu dans les serres situées à l'intérieur du château. Les plantes étudiées étaient de plus en plus exotiques et certaines étaient très frileuses. Le programme de troisième année se concentrait sur l'étude de plantes plus dangereuses et utiles pour les cours de potions. Il s'avérait que certains spécimens connaissaient des modifications dans leur morphologie durant la saison de repos hivernal.

Le professeur Chourave, une femme rondelette et de petite taille, les faisait travailler sur des plantes sensibles, qui ne survivaient qu'au chaud et qu'ils devaient couvrir de terreau pour les protéger de la rigueur de l'hiver. Même derrière le verre, il ne faisait pas excessivement chaud dans les serres en cette saison.

Comme à son habitude, Harmonie faisait équipe avec Neville, spécialiste en Botanique. Elle se tenait en retrait, le laissant exprimer son talent tout en observant ses mouvements, comme le ferait une élève attentive aux gestes de son professeur. Lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être assistée, elle était là, docile. C'était étrange de la voir accepter d'être sous les ordres de quelqu'un, mais lorsqu'on y regardait d'un peu plus près, c'était parfaitement logique.

Elle savait que malgré sa puissance, elle ne pouvait pas exceller partout. Elle détestait cette idée, mais elle accepterait que les autres puissent la couvrir et même la dépasser dans divers domaines. Drago était meilleur en Potions et en vol, Hermione savait ou chercher les bonnes informations et excellait en enchantements, ainsi qu'en Arithmancie. Blaise était bon en Runes et doué au combat, tandis que Neville excellait en Botanique. La Confrérie de Minuit était polyvalente, même si personne ne la dépassait en stratégie, en tactique et en magie de combat.

La brune n'avait aucun problème à plonger ses mains dans la terre, même sans ses gants en peau de dragon, mais elle ne voulait pas dévoiler son bras d'acier aux yeux du monde. Ce n'est pas qu'elle en avait honte, c'est surtout qu'elle exécrait les regards de pitié qu'on lui adressait.

Harmonie laissait Neville s'exprimer, il se sentait dans son domaine au milieu des plantes et elle aimait laisser les autres exprimer leur passions, donner ce qu'ils avaient de meilleur en eux mêmes. Il n'y avait rien de plus productif que de laisser les talents s'exprimer, alors qu'elle pourrait bénéficier de leurs progrès plus tard, quitte à les financer. Jouer les mécènes n'était pas son principal objectif. Elle se considérait comme une investisseuse qui aimait récupérer les fruits de ses placements. C'était une sorte de pari sur l'avenir, dans lequel elle finançait et structurait un réseau de clients.

Et puis, depuis que sa tante lui faisait entretenir les parterres de fleurs, la faisant suer sous un soleil de plomb accablant, elle haïssait tout ce qui avait trait au travail de la terre. C'était viscéral, elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire à ce domaine. Elle préférait la froide réflexion calculée, traitant de domaines spirituels et militaires.

D'ailleurs, les jumeaux Weasley préparaient un autre coup. Même Neville s'était associé au duo de roux pour les conseiller dans l'utilisation des plantes dans leurs bonbons surprise. Cette expérience n'était aucunement désintéressée, chaque partie y trouvait son avantage, tandis que la brune notait avec attention les résultats, espérant trouver quelque chose de réutilisable ultérieurement.

Etant donné les compétences des deux farceurs, elle n'en doutait pas. Ce serait des plus amusants, surtout si elle pouvait fournir la victime. Rien qu'à y songer, le doux parfum de la vengeance excitait ses sens. Lorsqu'elle croisait Cho Chang, elle souriait devant son attaque, car l'asiatique avait retrouvé ses cheveux longs, mais ils avaient encore cette couleur rouge vif et Mme Pomfresh n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser.

Harmonie était certaine que Rogue y arriverait en deux minutes, mais il détestait particulièrement les brutes et il n'avait pas non plus spécialement envie d'aider les Serdaigle.

La brune était fière de la coiffure qu'elle avait donné à cette présomptueuse. La prochaine fois, elle devrait peut être faire quelque chose de plus radical. Si jamais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un job après Poudlard, elle pourrait toujours se lancer dans la coiffure.

Durant une nuit, alors qu'elle dormait calmement, elle ne sut pas ce qui se passa dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor.

Sirius Black s'était de nouveau introduit à l'intérieur, armé d'un couteau, avant de s'en prendre à Ron Weasley.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, cela dépendait de comment on voyait les choses, il ne lui était rien arrivé.

C'était tout de même très étrange. Ce type avait été capable de tuer treize personnes d'un seul coup, alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas réduit un seul étudiant au silence ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, le tableau avait laissé passer Black, parce que Neville avait perdu sa fameuse liste de mots de passe. Il avait eu droit à un très long sermon de McGonagall et une beuglante de sa grand-mère le lendemain matin.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sirius Black était dans le château. Sauf que ça faisait deux fois qu'il voulait entrer chez les Gryffondor, alors que dans tous les couloirs, les gens parlaient de Harmonie et de Serpentard, une chose qu'il aurait pu aisément apprendre. Plusieurs idées étaient possibles. Soit il cherchait quelque chose de spécifique, soit il jouait au bluff.

C'était peu plausible, puisqu'elle avait appris que c'était quelqu'un d'impulsif dans sa jeunesse. Enfin, ça c'était avant. Si elle avait passé douze ans en prison, elle aurait minutieusement préparé son plan, puisque durant tout ce temps elle n'aurait rien d'autre à faire.

Harmonie ignorait ce qu'était réellement Azkaban.

Elle ne savait pas que cet endroit était si horrible que les prisonniers finissaient par devenir fous en quelques mois. La plupart restaient enfermés dans leurs têtes, perdant rapidement leurs souvenirs heureux, noyés dans le plus abject des désespoirs, tandis qu'ils n'arrivaient même plus à raisonner correctement. Même le plus intelligent des esprits pouvait être brisé, perdant ses facultés en un horrible gâchis de savoir.

Mais ça, Harmonie l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle resterait sur ses gardes. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque de voir Black en face d'elle, elle n'était pas suicidaire.

Elle consultait régulièrement la Carte du Maraudeur pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise, notamment lorsqu'elle se déplaçait dans les couloirs pour rencontrer ses amis.

D'ailleurs, elle avait été informée par Hermione que Luna avait encore eu un problème. Visiblement, son avertissement n'avait pas été clair. Une élève arrogante de troisième année, Selena Mimble, l'avait encore harcelée à cause de ses boucles d'oreille en radis et avait caché ses vêtements dans tout le château.

Harmonie inspira calmement, faisant craquer ses poings. Elle monta dans la tour des Serdaigle, s'arrêtant devant le heurtoir et attendant l'énigme.

- Si cela cache, déclara le heurtoir, ce n'est que pour mieux révéler. Cela bloque autant que cela permet de passer.

L'esprit acéré de la brune se mit en marche, avant qu'un aspect plus déplacé de sa personne ne se mette en marche.

- Des sous vêtements érotiques ! dit-elle en intériorisant un sourire pervers.

A sa grande surprise, la porte se déverrouilla sans un mot, alors qu'elle entrait chez les aigles. Plusieurs élèves recommencèrent à geindre de sa présence, mais Harmonie chercha Selena Mimble pour lui dire deux mots.

Sous des regards incrédule, elle plaqua l'arrogante élève contre le mur, utilisant le dos de son avant bras froid pour lui écraser la partie non cartilagineuse de la gorge.

- Ecoute-moi bien, dit-elle à la fille qui hoquetait, à moitié asphyxiée. Si tu ennuies une seule fois de plus Luna, tu le regretteras très cher. Est-ce que je suis claire ?

Terrifiée, Selena gargouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, tout en hochant la tête.

Harmonie retira son bras, laissant tomber Selena au sol, qui hoqueta en avalant avidement l'air vital dont la brune l'avait privée.

Deux heures plus tard, la petite pétasse n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne fallait pas déconner avec Harmonie. C'était encore moins intelligent depuis qu'elle avait connaissance des peurs des autres, grâce à Lupin.

Selena était claustrophobe et eut la mauvaise idée de se promener seule. Harmonie la stalkait depuis deux heures, cachée sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle avait été patiente, rampant silencieusement dans les ténèbres, car c'est dans l'ombre qu'elle était la plus puissante.

Un sortilège de Stupéfixion bien placé assomma la garce aux yeux de biche, tandis que Harmonie avisait l'une des rares armures non-ensorcelées à proximité. Elle eut une idée cruelle et utilisa quelques sorts pour démonter le plastron, puis pour enfermer son ennemie dans la masse métallique. Juste avant de remettre le casque, elle bâillonna Selena avec un bâillon en forme d'anneau, afin qu'elle puisse respirer sans problème, même si elle s'humilierait en se bavant dessus comme un animal mal dressé. La brune voulait que Selena vive et paye, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un cadavre de plus. Pas encore, parce que la mort d'une personne lui importait peu, étant donné qu'elle niait la valeur de la vie humaine.

Harmonie referma son machiavélique piège, baissant la visière pour ne laisser que quelques interstices afin de laisser l'air circuler. Personne ne saurait que Selena était dedans, à moins de prêter attention à ses petits gémissements et de regarder attentivement à travers les petits trous du heaume.

Harmonie utilisa un dernier sort, soudant les articulations de l'armure pour entraver tout mouvement des bras, des jambes et du heaume, afin d'immobiliser la harceleuse dans sa prison. Elle savait bien que Dumbledore ou Flitwick pourraient la sortir de la rapidement, mais la garce n'y arriverait pas seule sans aide.

Harmonie s'éloigna, lançant un Enervate pour réveiller sa victime qui ne pourrait pas la voir.

Elle s'éloigna sereinement, sachant qu'aucun tableau ne l'avait vue et que personne ne l'avait observée. La carte du Maraudeur était vraiment un outil merveilleux.

Trois jours plus tard, elle était convoquée dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Les yeux du directeur ne scintillaient pas, tandis que Flitwick semblait partagé, voire contrit. Elle avait cependant une petite idée de ce qui l'avait conduite ici, même si elle ne l'admettrait pas.

- Vous souhaitiez me voir, Monsieur ? dit elle par pure formalisme.

- Oui, dit-il, je dois discuter avec vous d'une certaine affaire. Le professeur Flitwick a découvert l'une de ses élèves enfermée dans une armure. Miss Mimble souffre de déshydratation sévère, d'un lourd traumatisme psychologique et elle ...

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, dit-elle poliment, mais en quoi cela me concerne t-il ?

Elle savait quand être agressive et quand être polie. Elle n'allait pas leur dire qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre, même si ça la démangeait.

- Nous sommes au courant des vos menaces proférées à son égard, ajouta Flitwick, ainsi vous êtes la suspecte idéale.

- Avez-vous des preuves ? demanda t-elle en prenant soin de ne pas les regarder dans les yeux. Je sollicite la présence du professeur Rogue, puisqu'il est mon directeur de maison, dit-elle avant d'attendre sans dire un seul mot de plus.

Une demi-heure silencieuse plus tard, Rogue arriva. La brune se sentit légèrement plus confiante, mais toujours vigilante.

- Ou étiez vous le mercredi 13, vers 16 heures ? demanda calmement Dumbledore, en un mauvais remake de gentil-flic contre méchant-flic.

- Dans ma chambre, dit-elle en sachant que la règle fondamentale de la maison était de défendre les autres et que Drago saurait sauter sur cette occasion pour lui demander un service en échange.

Elle avait bien fait de l'informer préventivement qu'il devrait dire qu'elle était restée dans sa chambre. Il s'était débrouillé pour que la salle commune reste vide pendant de longues minutes, durant lesquelles il était seul témoin des allées et venues, afin de faire en sorte que personne ne pourrait infirmer son mensonge.

- Ginny peut en témoigner, ajouta Harmonie, puisque nous avons révisé ensemble.

Son esclave ne dirait rien pouvant la compromettre. Elle s'en était assurée.

- J'ai déjà vérifié toutes les déclarations des témoins, ajouta Rogue. Elles concordent avec cette version des faits. Rien ne vaut un bon témoin, précisa t-il, narquois.

- Cela étant, ajouta Dumbledore, vos menaces vous désignent comme principale suspecte.

- Je l'ai menacée de représailles, à condition qu'elle s'en prenne à Luna. Or, je n'ai pas eu de rapport sur une agression de mon amie. Je n'avais pas encore de raison de m'en prendre à Selena. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu le faire, se servant de ma saute d'humeur pour détourner l'attention. Combien de personnes avaient une rancune contre Selena ? demanda t-elle en passant à l'offensive pour se dédouaner de ses responsabilités.

- Trente neuf, répondit Flitwick, mine basse, sachant que beaucoup d'arrogants au sang-pur s'estimaient si intouchables, qu'ils ne prenaient pas garde au fait qu'un jour certaines de leurs victimes frappaient à leur tour.

Harmonie resta imperturbable, agençant ses mensonges autour d'elle en vérifiant que rien de dangereux ne s'échappe d'elle.

- Monsieur, demanda t-elle en passant à l'offensive, Selena a t-elle vu l'agresseur ?

Non, bien sur que non, pensa t-elle avant même que l'on ne lui réponde. Elle s'en était assurée. Dumbledore savait tout autant qu'elle, qu'il n'avait rien de probant contre elle.

- Je peux partir, alors ? demanda t-elle froidement.

Dumbledore la congédia, ne pouvant rien prouver et devant lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Rogue la raccompagna vers les cachots, avant de murmurer doucement à l'oreille de son élève.

- Vous devriez prendre garde, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Vos actions auraient pu avoir de plus graves conséquences.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Monsieur, dit-elle froidement.

Harmonie se méfiait tout de même. Même sans preuve, les conséquences auraient pu être plus graves. Si Selena était morte, Dumbledore aurait été obligé d'aller plus loin et il y aurait eu une enquête, source de danger potentiel.

Enfin, elle aurait toujours fait fabriquer de fausses preuves de façon moldue, grâce aux brouillons que Hermione aurait récupéré dans une poubelle. Elle aurait rejetée les choses sur quelqu'un d'autre, comme elle savait le faire.

En plus, elle n'aurait eu aucun problème avec le fait de retrouver un cadavre dans une armure. Quelqu'un aurait bien retrouvée Selena, même morte. On se serait rendu compte tôt ou tard que ça puait dans le couloir du premier étage.

_" J'ai toujours aimé l'Egypte antique, surtout les sarcophages. Ca m'a inspiré pour punir mes ennemis. Enfermer les gens, jouer sur leur peur du noir et les confiner dans une boite ou ils ne peuvent pas faire le moindre geste. On appelle ça la torture blanche, avec une dépravation sensorielle qui brise rapidement ceux qui en sont victimes. Ce sentiment d'impuissance que je génère, dès que j'y pense, je suis gagnée par un sentiment de surpuissance. J'ai même adoré piéger cette garce de Greengrass dans cette vierge de fer, juste pour entendre ses suppliques de terreur. "_

_Entretien avec Harmonie Potter, mené par un sociologue de _l'Académie Sorcière de Schwarzer Wald, _2028._


	45. Le vrai coupable

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, sorti plus tôt que prévu. Il est également plus long, puisque c'est l'avant dernier concernant le troisième tome des aventures de notre héroïne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, j'en tiens compte, même si je ne peux répondre aux invités.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : Le vrai coupable**

Harmonie aimait bien consulter la carte du Maraudeur.

C'est incroyable ce que l'on pouvait apprendre sur les gens lorsqu'on observait leurs habitudes de fréquentation et qu'on listait avec précision leurs lieux de prédilection.

On pouvait également découvrir que, malgré leur discrétion et leurs tentatives pour rester discrets, Weasley et son équipe de bras cassés était en contact fréquent avec Daphne Greengrass.

- Bien, murmura t-elle en se léchant les lèvres. On va jouer alors !

Ces quatre là étaient souvent en train de faire des allers-retours entre le château et le parc, alors il était très facile de les attendre au dessus du balcon surplombant la porte, offrant une vue idéale grâce aux mâchicoulis qui permettaient aux défenseurs de voir sans être vus.

Etant donné que ces quatre idiots ne se méfiaient pas assez de leur environnement, elle avait eu l'idée de préparer quelques seaux emplis d'une mixture mise au point par ses fournisseurs préférés, Gred et Forge.

Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choses à préparer, juste à se mettre en place en attendant qu'ils arrivent, tout en gardant un œil sur la carte du Maraudeur pour ne pas être prise par derrière.

C'était bien trop facile, à la limite indigne de son génie, mais elle n'avait pas envie de planifier longuement un plan, elle avait déjà d'autres punitions plus cruelles de prêtes s'ils ne comprenaient pas le message.

Lorsque la bande de Weasley et Daphne passèrent sous la grande porte, la guetteuse vida le contenu des seaux, laissant tomber le mélange de colle magique et de goudron, avant de faire tomber un nuage de plumes.

Lorsqu'elle vit le résultat, quatre personnes couvertes d'une colle visqueuse qui collait dans leurs cheveux et de plumes blanches, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer que le supplice du Far-West avait été remis au gout du jour. Elle sourit en pensant aux merveilleuses photos qu'elle conserverait dans sa boîte à trophées.

Elle regretta juste de ne pas avoir remplacé la mixture poisseuse par de la chaux vive ou une potion d'enflure, voire même de l'huile bouillante.

Voir la beauté de Greengrass être méticuleusement mutilée et minutieusement anéantie par le liquide brûlant qui consumerait sa chair, ce serait une punition cruelle qui la ferait exulter. Rien que l'idée la faisait jouir.

Au lieu de cette malveillante vision, elle avait vu ces quatre là passer des jours dans l'infirmerie. Dès qu'ils furent déplumés et que leurs cheveux retrouvèrent une taille suffisante, ils furent enfin autorisés à sortir de l'infirmerie. Leur calvaire n'avait pas pris fin pour autant, puisqu'à chaque sortie, ils étaient constamment accompagnés par des caquètements imitant un poulet.

Daphne, qui était tombée bien bas au point de s'allier avec des Gryffondor contre sa propre maison, avait également été sommée de venir dans le bureau de Rogue, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas hâte de faire.

Elle savait qu'elle se ferait réprimander. Ce n'était pas l'alliance qu'il critiquerait, bien que le choix des trois lions soit discutable, mais la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était faite piéger, qui faisait honte à la maison de Serpentard.

Au moment ou la blonde dut aller voir le maître de potions, elle tremblait devant la porte de son bureau. Alors qu'elle allait frapper, Harmonie la retint par le bras.

- Alors, chuchota t-elle avec un air hautain, as-tu compris la leçon ?

Daphne grimaça, ne voulant pas laisser à Potter le bénéfice de la voir être vaincue.

- Une précision, ajouta la brune qui exultait en murmurant ses mots à l'oreille de la blonde. A la prochaine attaque contre moi ou mes intérêts, c'est ta sœur que je prends pour cible.

Harmonie se délecta du regard de terreur dans les yeux bleus, qui abandonnèrent leur froideur et leur arrogance habituelle pour laisser place à la supplication.

- Tu bluffes, grogna Daphne, avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de Rogue et de s'y hâter pour rester loin de la brune.

Je bluffe ? songea la brune, interloquée. Elle se paye ma tête, ou bien elle essaye de me faire croire qu'elle pense savoir que je n'attaquerais pas Astoria ?

Harmonie remisa ce problème, se jurant de s'y atteler très bientôt. En tout cas, elle était sûre d'une chose. Elle, elle ne bluffait pas. Gemma Farley ou Selena Mimble en étaient les preuves vivantes, du moins pour la seconde.

La brune bipolaire poussa un petit rire froid, gloussant en tremblant lors de son retour vers son dortoir.

Depuis l'arrivée des beaux jours d'avril, puis de mai, les élèves passaient de plus en plus de temps dans le parc, exception de ceux révisant pour leurs examens.

Harmonie restait pas mal de temps dans sa chambre, mais pas pour réviser. Son génie arrogant savait déjà presque tout ce qui était nécessaire et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi passer des nuits blanches pour maîtriser des détails. Connaître l'essentiel était indispensable, mais les infimes détails qui faisaient la différence entre 97% et 98% de réussite, l'enjeu n'en valait pas l'effort.

Elle préférait passer du temps à étudier la carte et elle aurait pu être qualifiée de stalker, si elle ne se contentait pas de rester dans sa chambre pour épier les autres grâce à sa carte. Son regard se portait partout, souriant à la mention de points entrelacés et dissimulés dans des placards, matière évidente pour un bon chantage.

Sauf que lorsqu'elle voyait un point étiqueté comme étant Sirius Black, disparaître dans un tunnel situé à l'emplacement précis ou se trouvait le saule cogneur, elle était bien plus inquiète.

Elle se rua dans le bureau de Rogue, pour le prévenir de sa découverte.

Celui-ci ne lui demanda même pas comment elle savait ça, il lui demanda juste si elle était sure d'elle et depuis combien de temps elle l'avait vu.

- Je l'ai vu il y a dix minutes, répondit-elle. Il a disparu sous le saule et doit encore y être.

Rogue frissonna, se remémorant un très vieux souvenir. Il replongea dans son passé, lorsque ce bâtard l'avait mené dans un piège, le conduisant droit vers un loup garou furieux. Sans James Potter, il serait mort.

- Restez ici et ne touchez à rien, ordonna t-il avec un ton si froid, qu'elle n'eut pas envie de désobéir.

Elle avait déjà joué gros l'an passé, mais cette fois ci, elle ne courrait pas de risque inutile, car elle n'avait rien à gagner à se jeter tête baissée. Rogue agissait étrangement, se ruant vers l'extérieur avec un manque de préparation inquiétant, un peu comme un Gryffondor impulsif. Bien sûr, elle effaça cette pensée qui ne satisferait pas vraiment son professeur. Le comparer à un de ces lions ne lui plairait pas vraiment.

Elle attendit calmement le retour de son directeur, passant le temps en lisant un livre. Le temps s'écoulait plus lentement que d'ordinaire et malgré toute sa concentration, elle perdait régulièrement le fil de sa lecture, se laissant distraire par le son régulier de l'horloge à balancier qui tique taquait sans cesse. C'est fou ce que le temps passe lentement lorsqu'on attend avec impatience un résultat essentiel et qu'on à rien d'autre à faire.

La brune continuait à lire, tout en tournant en rond. Au milieu de ses allers-retours, elle tenait son grimoire dans une main, tandis qu'elle se rongeait les ongles. Harmonie s'ennuyait et était excitée en même temps. Incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture, son regard se posait sur la fenêtre qui laissait voir la lueur orangée du soleil printanier éclairer les arbres du parc, dont les feuilles reflétaient la lumière en un vert vif et empli de vie. Elle essayait de voir quelque chose, mais le saule était invisible depuis le bureau de Rogue.

Harmonie attendait, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. La brune resta calme, alors que son directeur de potions entrait, baguette en main.

Il souriait, mais avec un rictus de jubilation qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur son visage habituellement méprisant, l'air visiblement satisfait.

- Vos informations étaient correctes, dit-il d'un air doucereux. J'ai bien trouvé Black dans ce tunnel, ajouta t-il avec des yeux brillants de sauvagerie. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, le Directeur voudrait nous voir.

En chemin, Rogue lui raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé, sans s'embarrasser de détails pour rendre son récit vivant. Il avait capturé Black assez rapidement, le maîtrisant d'un simple sort. Ensuite, il s'était fait un plaisir de le livrer aux Détraqueurs, comme pour assouvir une vengeance trop longuement attendue.

Ce n'est qu'après coup, une fois l'âme de l'évadé aspirée, que Rogue prévint le Directeur afin de contacter Fudge.

Harmonie souffla de soulagement.

Le traître était mort, enfin.

Lorsque les deux Serpentard entrèrent dans le bureau du Directeur, la brune observa que Dumbledore était en pleine discussion avec une autre personne.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on gagnera ? demanda t-elle avec avidité, s'adressant à voix basse à Rogue.

- Je pense que je peux lui dire, ajouta l'autre personne qui conversait avec le directeur.

La brune regarda qui était en compagnie d'Albus Dumbledore et pâlit, reconnaissant l'homme à la silhouette épaisse et aux cheveux grisonnants, vêtu d'une cape vert olive et d'un chapeau assorti. Il était souvent dans les journaux et seul un imbécile n'aurait pas reconnu Cornelius Fudge.

- Monsieur le Ministre ? dit-elle avec étonnement. Ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle avec calme, lui tendant la main, sans toutefois vouloir se mettre en position d'infériorité, ni même être utilisée par ses services.

- Miss Potter, salua t-il en lui prenant la main et en grimaçant à l'inhabituelle froideur de son bras. En tant que Ministre de la Magie, permettez-moi de vous féliciter de votre rapidité de réaction sur la localisation du criminel Black. Maître de Potions Rogue, en raison de vos actes de courage, vous serez récompensé pour votre action. Vous recevrez l'ordre de Merlin pour votre action rapide. Nous aurions bien aimé récupérer Black vivant, mais bon, finit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Après tout, cela ne sera pas une grande perte. La Gazette sera bien sûr au courant de votre rôle.

Harmonie sourit. Se faire bien voir des gens hauts placés était indispensable pour progresser. Ils se révélaient plus coopératifs quand on les brossaient dans le sens du poil. Elle avait une autre question.

- Monsieur, j'aimerais savoir quand aura lieu l'ouverture du testament de Black. Vu qu'il est mon parrain, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, que vu qu'il était mon parrain, je me demande ce que je toucherais.

- Les gobelins de Gringotts se chargeront de cela, ajouta Fudge. Je suis sûr que nous pourrons vous obtenir une autorisation de sortie de Poudlard pour assister à la lecture du testament. Après tout, vous êtes aussi l'une de ses victimes.

Les trois personnes échangèrent quelques banalités, avant que Fudge ne reparte pour son bureau du Ministère. Il devait soigneusement annoncer la capture de Black, de façon à mettre en scène son rôle, minimisant légèrement la place de Rogue et Potter, sans toutefois se brouiller avec eux en déformant la vérité. Réfléchir à la version officielle pour le communiqué lui prendrait du temps, mais il voulait absolument annoncer ce succès pour le soir même, dans le but que ça fasse les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier dès le lendemain.

A propos du meurtrier, vu que les fonctions vitales étaient encore en fonctionnement, les Aurors se chargeraient d'utiliser un puissant poison pour mettre fin à cette existence qui n'en était plus une, avant de l'enterrer selon ses dernières volontés.

Harmonie avait d'ailleurs reçu la lettre de Gringotts deux jours plus tard, l'informant que le gobelin en charge de la famille Black procèderait à l'ouverture du testament le 2 mai. Ce serait pendant les vacances et elle en profiterait donc pour quitter Poudlard, le temps de voir quel serait son héritage.

Pour Harmonie, prendre le Poudlard Express durant les vacances scolaires était quelque chose d'inédit. Elle considérait Poudlard comme son premier foyer et quitter le vieux château était comme un déchirement.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Londres, le Chemin de Traverse était en pleine effervescence. Les gens discutaient toujours de la mort de l'évadé d'Azkaban, ainsi que de l'article paru dans la Gazette ou l'on voyait Rogue serrer la main du Ministre sur une demi-page. Le maître de potions semblait ravi, surtout au vu de la médaille épinglée sur sa cape noire.

La brune se rendit discrètement à son hôtel favori, attendant l'ouverture du testament qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Elle attendait avec une impatience non dissimulée, afin de pouvoir voir le butin et espérer récupérer des objets de valeur, voire des artefacts rares et anciens.

D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule à être présente ce jour là.

Outre Gripsec, à qui elle confiait ses affaires et qui était son avocat, les représentants du Ministère étaient présents, ainsi que Fudge qui avait fait le déplacement par curiosité, mais surtout pour voir ce que le Ministère pourrait récupérer. Les Malefoy étaient présents, aisément reconnaissables par leurs cheveux blonds et leur air aristocratique arrogant qui semblait être aussi héréditaire que le menton pointu de Drago. Diverses autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas étaient présentes, comme Andromeda Tonks, considérée par beaucoup comme traîtresse à son sang.

Un petit gobelin aux cheveux grisonnants coiffés en catogan, dont la fatigue sur son visage était visible par les cernes violacés qui juraient avec son teint jaunâtre, arriva rapidement devant l'ensemble des héritiers potentiels, tenant précieusement une boite.

Consultant l'horloge, il attendit l'heure pile pour initier la procédure.

- Nous allons procéder à l'ouverture et la lecture du testament rédigé par Sirius Orion Black, écrit dans sa version actuelle le 29 octobre 1981, le rédacteur étant décédé le 22 avril 1994. Aucune contestation ne sera admise pendant la lecture, toute revendication devra se faire après lecture, auprès de nos services.

Le gobelin lut calmement le document, sans montrer la moindre trace d'émotion. Harmonie n'en montrait pas non plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la phrase qui la broya intérieurement.

- Pour Peter Pettigrow, je ne lègue rien. Si je suis mort, cela signifie que tu as vendu James et Lily à Voldemort et que tu as renié ton rôle de gardien du Fidelitas. Ta forme d'animagus était très significative alors, puisque tu n'es qu'un rat.

Harmonie fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle. Elle sentit un poids dans son âme, tandis qu'elle assimilait le fait qu'elle ait pu dénoncer un innocent. Enfin, il restait quand même l'assassin de douze moldus, même si Pettigrow était un Mangemort. Surtout la question de l'animagus était très intéressante.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée de l'endroit ou se trouve ce rat, dit-elle à l'attention du Ministre et de ses aurors. Black s'est introduit à Poudlard, dans la tour des Gryffondor, menaçant Ronald Weasley qui possède un rat. Si je me souviens bien, il manque un doigt à la patte de cette bestiole. Qui plus est, selon les mots de Weasley, cela fait douze ans qu'il est dans la famille. Si ce rat est Pettigrow, je vous suggère de le trouver.

L'esprit d'analyse de la brune était toujours aussi vif, tandis qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout affectée par l'idée d'avoir condamné un innocent à mort. Même Fudge semblait indisposé par ces révélations. Peut être qu'il pourrait justifier ses erreurs en avouant avoir été trompé par Croupton et Bagnold, avant de se retourner contre ses opposants politiques.

- Pour Remus Lupin, je souhaite m'excuser de t'avoir pris pour un traître. Si je meurs, c'est que mes vieux soupçons étaient infondés. Dans ce cas, je t'offre 800 000 Gallions pour ton usage personnel.

Le professeur présent fondit en larmes, inconsolable, s'essuyant les yeux avec un vieux mouchoir qui attendait dans la poche droite de sa robe raccommodée.

- Pour Narcissa Malefoy, elle reçoit la somme de 750 000 Gallions, pour son usage strictement personnel. Pour Andromeda Tonks et sa fille Nymphadora Tonks, je les réintègre dans la famille Black et leur offre à titre de compensation la propriété des Black sise au 8, Falstomb Street, à Cardiff, ainsi que la somme de 1 500 000 Gallions. Quant à cette salope de Bellatrix Lestrange, qu'elle pourrisse en enfer.

Pour la famille, c'était réglé. Maintenant, la question qui se posait et que tout le monde attendait était de savoir qui hériterait du titre, car seul le seigneur de la noble et ancienne maison pouvait désigner son successeur s'il n'avait pas d'héritier direct. Comme Sirius n'avait pas eu d'enfant, il pouvait nommer qui il voulait, même un sang de bourbe, pour peu qu'il maîtrise sa magie.

- J'en viens enfin à Harmonie Lily Potter, ma filleule, lut le gobelin avec un ton monocorde. Je lui lègue le coffre 711 à Gringotts, ainsi que la maison familiale sise au 12, Square Grimmauld, à Londres. En tant que chef de la noble et ancienne famille Black, je la nomme comme héritière de mon titre, avec tous les devoirs lui incombant et toutes les prérogatives liées à cette noble fonction.

La bouche de Drago se serait ouverte de stupeur, s'il n'avait pas conservé ses manières, sous l'œil inquisiteur de son père.

- C'est inattendu, murmura Lucius afin que seuls les siens n'entendent.

Cependant, vu la proximité de Potter et de son fils, ça pouvait être avantageux, même plus que de lutter des années dans un procès qui le brouillerait définitivement avec la brune, tout en n'étant pas sûr de gagner. Quoi qu'il en soit, si Potter décédait, son fils ne serait pas forcément l'héritier, en raison des règles successorales. Elle avait sûrement déterminé un ordre de succession. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il n'avait pas l'intention d'accélérer les choses pour le moment, car une tentative ratée compromettrait toutes les tentatives de rapprochement à l'avenir, il n'en excluait pas l'idée.

Bien sûr, elle avait ruiné son plan l'an dernier, mais elle avait ses propres intérêts à défendre. C'était bien là les méthodes des sang-pur, qu'il préférait à la médiocrité de familles comme les Weasley. Un bon défi intellectuel avec des familles aux esprits retors était plus intéressant que d'écraser des miséreux. Au final, triompher d'un défi ardu était plus valorisant et plus plaisant intellectuellement. Il était préférable de laisser les choses en l'état et de conserver des relations normales, du moins pour l'instant.

Le notaire replia le testament, avant d'aller chercher une petite boite noire. Elle contenait une belle chevalière en argent, ornée d'un écu de sable flanqué de deux lévriers rampants, blasonné d'un chevron d'argent, de deux étoiles d'or à cinq branches et d'une épée. En dessous, une devise était écrite en français. _Toujours Pur_.

Harmonie enfila la bague sur son auriculaire gauche. Le bijou brilla légèrement, indiquant qu'il reconnaissait le propriétaire comme légitime.

- Madame, si je puis me permettre, reprit le Gobelin, les conventions sociales indiquent que vous devez porter deux gants ou aucun.

Harmonie retira calmement sa chevalière et enfila son deuxième gant, refusant d'exposer à la vue de tous son bras d'argent. Lorsqu'elle remit sa bague, le bijou glissa parfaitement sur le tissu soyeux.

- Il y a une autre complication, ajouta le gobelin. Le fait que vous héritez d'une seigneurie vous permet d'obtenir une émancipation à partir de l'âge de vos treize ans. Cependant, vous seriez soumise aux lois comme pour un majeur et devrez rembourser les éventuelles dettes.

- Si ça signifie que je peux quitter le foyer social ou je vis chez les moldus, je ne vois vraiment pas ou est le problème, cracha t-elle avec un dégoût certain.

Lucius approuva intérieurement. Les sorciers de sang-mêlé étaient peut être inférieurs, mais elle appartenait à une longue lignée de sang-pur qui pourrait redorer le blason des Potter. Vu la haute opinion qu'elle avait d'elle même et son peu de considération pour les moldus, elle n'aurait pas de mal à s'intégrer parmi le monde fermé des grandes familles du Magenmagot.

Lucius n'avait pas compris qu'elle était une pragmatique sans le moindre scrupule pour arriver à ses fins et que ses valeurs étaient presque inexistantes, fluctuant pour charmer les gens et assurer son propre bénéfice.

- Lady Black, poursuivit le notaire, je vous verrais dès que possible pour le transfert de biens et procéder aux donations du défunt. Il me reste à distribuer quelques lettres écrites il y a longtemps.

Il fallut deux heures à la brune pour signer tout les papiers officiels, afin d'honorer les versements que Sirius Black avait promis dans son testament. Surtout, elle voulait signer les documents d'émancipation en premier, afin qu'ils soient validés au plus vite.

Elle en profita pour aller voir son conseiller, Gripsec, puisqu'elle tenait à protéger sa demeure nouvellement acquise et que quelques ensorcellements gobelins seraient bienvenus. Elle paierait, puisqu'elle savait qu'en termes d'enchantements, ce serait très efficace.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle faisait face à une imposante bâtisse, située près de Finsbury Circus. Cette demeure vieille de près de quatre siècles, avait survécu de justesse au grand incendie de 1666 et se tenait toujours debout, avec ses hautes façades sombres et menaçantes, dont les volets verts commençaient à pourrir, faute d'entretien.

Harmonie avança vers la porte défraîchie, caressant le bois mal verni dont la peinture s'écaillait.

Lorsque la brune utilisa la grosse clef d'argent pour entrer, car les sorts de reconnaissance n'étaient pas à jour, elle dut frapper la porte d'un bon coup d'épaule, car le loquet était complètement rouillé.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le couloir, elle fut assaillie par un nuage de poussière qui la fit toussoter. Baguette en main, elle éclaira les environs pour y voir plus clair. Les enchantements étaient tels, que le Ministère ne pouvait pas la détecter. De toute façon, elle était émancipée et ne pouvait pas être condamnée pour pratique de la magie par un mineur hors de l'école.

Un grincement surprit la brune et Gripsec, venu l'accompagner pour faire un état des lieux pour sa cliente. Dans l'ombre d'un couloir, un vieil elfe de maison les observait, visiblement méfiant.

- Qui es tu ? demanda la nouvelle maîtresse des lieux, d'un ton impérieux.

- Kreattur est le serviteur de la noble famille Black. Qui ose souiller la noble maison de la famille Black ?

- Lady Harmonie Potter-Black, dit-elle en montrant sa chevalière.

Le vieil elfe de maison s'étrangla.

- Une maîtresse au sang indigne ? bafouilla t-il. Ma pauvre maîtresse, gémit-il en regardant un tableau, si elle savait...

- C'est moi ta maîtresse, désormais.

La brune se sentait puissante ici. Ce n'était pas seulement le sentiment d'appartenance qui la prenait lorsqu'elle était dans un lieu considéré comme son foyer, elle se sentait maîtresse de tout ce qui pouvait exister ici. L'air résonnait également d'une magie familière et légèrement glacée, lui semblant étrangement familère.

- Dobby, appela t-elle en claquant des mains.

L'ancien elfe de maison des Malefoy arriva instantanément et frissonna légèrement en ressentant l'énergie sombre qui régnait dans l'air. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir Malefoy, il s'était habitué à ne pas ressentir en permanence l'agressive magie noire tourbillonner autour de lui. Voilà qu'il était brutalement replongé dans cette sordide ambiance.

- Miss Harmonie Potter a appelé Dobby ? demanda t-il en s'inclinant.

- Oui, dit-elle avec calme, ayant un léger sourire sincère. J'aimerais que tu aides Kreattur à nettoyer la maison. Quant à toi, Kreattur, dit-elle avec autoritarisme, tu vas aider Dobby et je ne veux pas de lutte. Il serait grand temps de faire le ménage avec sérieux, dit-elle avec dédain envers le plus vieux, ces endroit est censé être la noble et ancienne maison des Black. Je ne tolèrerais pas que ma maison soit une porcherie !

Lorsqu'elle parlait aux deux elfes, incluant Dobby, elle se montrait plus douce.

- Commencez donc par nettoyer le salon, dit-elle avec calme. Ensuite préparez-moi la chambre principale.

La brune les laissa travailler tranquillement, faisant le tour des salles avec Gripsec. Le gobelin qui faisait l'état des lieux avait sursauté plus d'une fois, captant des maléfices posés en guise de pièges.

En dix ans d'abandon, la maison avait bien souffert. Des doxys avaient colonisé les rideaux, des araignées grosses comme des soucoupes occupaient l'intérieur d'un buffet, tandis que le grand hall était orné d'une série de têtes d'elfes de maison, reliquats d'une horrible tradition. La pièce était également ornée d'une galerie de portraits, conduisant vers un immense arbre généalogique qui aurait bien besoin de restauration, au vu des noms brûlés et des accrocs dans la tapisserie. D'ailleurs, il semblait qu'elle se mette à jour automatiquement, puisque son nom y figurait, relié à Sirius et à un Potter.

A coté du mobilier d'argent pur, qui convenait parfaitement à ses goûts de luxe, des objets hideux avaient été accumulés pendant des années, comme le porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de troll. Cette chose laide et disgracieuse, elle s'en débarrasserait sans aucune hésitation.

Harmonie visita les environs, laissant le gobelin prendre des notes, lorsqu'elle découvrit une chambre bien entretenue. C'était la seule à être nettoyée depuis peu, alors que le reste était d'une saleté affligeante.

Les initiales sur la porte indiquaient R.A.B. et elle se souvint vaguement d'un nom sur l'arbre, situé juste à coté de celui de Sirius. C'était celui de son frère, Regulus, décédé il y a plus de treize ans. Au vu du décor, c'était le Serpentard typique, mais elle sentit quelque chose de dérangeant dans cette pièce. Il y avait une impression très diffuse, mais sinistrement familière qui lui donnait mal à la tête.

Elle ouvrit le meuble le plus proche et découvrit un magnifique médaillon orné d'un S, prenant la forme d'un serpent. Les armoiries de Salazar Serpentard en personne. L'aura sombre qui entourait cet objet, ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait senti émaner du journal de Voldemort.

- Gripsec, venez voir ! héla t-elle avec inquiétude.

Le gobelin arriva peu après, étudiant le médaillon sous toutes ses coutures, avant de froncer ses inexistants sourcils.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de chose semblable, avoua t-il avec contrition. Pour l'instant, mieux vaut ne pas y toucher. Je vais tâcher de découvrir de quoi il s'agit. Vous devriez regarder dans la bibliothèque, pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas un indice.

- Il y a une bibliothèque ? demanda t-elle sans parvenir à dissimuler les étoiles brillant dans ses yeux.

- Je l'ai découverte tout à l'heure, répliqua calmement le gobelin. C'est au premier étage, aile droite.

La brune continua son exploration, tandis que Gripsec listait les travaux nécessaires, ne portant nullement attention à l'action des deux elfes de maison qui ramenaient lentement la vieille demeure à son ancienne gloire.

Pendant ce temps, la brune explorait les autres chambres. L'une d'entre elle était particulièrement mal entretenue, comme si Kreattur n'avait pas voulu la nettoyer et même y stocker le plus de poussière. Au vu des couleurs rouge et or, ainsi que des photos représentant les Maraudeurs, trônant à coté de posters de motos et de filles en bikini, il devait s'agir de la chambre de Sirius Black.

Rapidement, le souvenir de la lettre de Sirius Black, son parrain, se rappela à elle.

Elle décacheta la lettre et commença à la parcourir du regard. Sirius révélait tout, depuis l'histoire des Maraudeurs, jusqu'au au choix de Peter comme gardien du secret.

Il avait même rédigé cette lettre au cas où il viendrait à décéder, espérant que lorsqu'elle serait plus grande, elle aurait encore un dernier message de son parrain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Dobby rejoignit son employeur pour la prévenir que la chambre principale était propre et habitable. Il la retrouva en train de pleurer.

Toute l'horreur de la vérité ressurgissait dans cette lettre, alors que son cœur de glace de morcelait sous l'effet d'une terrible culpabilité.

Elle avait dénoncé son propre parrain, un homme qui voulait toujours la protéger.

Un homme qui l'avait sincèrement aimée.

Et elle l'avait tué.

Elle venait de détruire la seule personne qui voulait bien d'elle et qui aurait pu lui fournir une famille aimante.

S'il y avait bien une personne coupable de meurtre, c'était elle

Son chagrin se voyait, alors que les larmes tâchaient le parchemin qu'elle serrait dans la main. C'étaient des larmes de souffrance, mais aussi de rage, alors qu'elle serrait le poing en grondant.

Derrière un rideau de larmes, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur hélas trop familière.

Elle les haïssait.

Elle les haïssait tous !

Bagnold, Fudge, Croupton et Voldemort.

Et surtout, elle se haïssait plus que jamais.

_"Harmonie n'aime pas beaucoup les miroirs. Elle en utilise un en privé, dans sa salle de bain, lorsqu'elle est seule avec elle même. Je me rappelle qu'une fois, elle est rentrée tard un soir. Elle est passée devant le miroir de l'entrée et à dégainé sa baguette, pulvérisant la glace en un tas de fragments de verre. Je ne sais pas si elle à cru à une menace surprise, ou bien si elle voulait vraiment détruire ce qu'elle voyait, mais je suis sûre que ça en révèle beaucoup sur elle même. En même temps, vu son corps, je peux la comprendre. "_

_Déclaration de Hermione Granger à l'historien Pierre Marbœuf, le 24 mai 2025._


	46. Suspicions

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, un peu plus longue que la moyenne, puisque j'ai enfin atteint les 200 reviews. C'est peu par rapport à d'autres, mais c'est un cap. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Il y aura quelques changements à noter. L'arc des vacances sera plus long qu'en temps normal et si vous trouviez cette fiction glauque et sombre, attendez de voir ce qui arrive.

Je voudrais remercier mes lecteurs de leur soutien et de leur fidélité.

Je souhaiterais également remercier une autre écrivaine, pour ses conversations intéressantes et ses textes. Je dédie ce chapitre à Amako-sama, en espérant qu'il te plaise.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 46 : Suspicions**

Harmonie avait probablement passé les pires vacances de sa vie.

Certes, elle était dans le monde magique, à pouvoir utiliser sa baguette, mais le sentiment de chaleur dans ses veines était trop faible face à la morsure de la glace qui enserrait son cœur et son âme.

Après quelques heures ou elle avait amèrement regretté ses actes, elle avait cessé de pleurer et de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Plus rien ne pouvait être fait pour Sirius, elle le savait. Les Détraqueurs volaient les âmes, privant le défunt de tout repos éternel.

Cependant, cette mort avait fait ressurgir le vieux rêve qu'elle avait partiellement occulté. Elle avait fouiné dans sa bibliothèque, répertoriant minutieusement chaque livre et analysant tous ceux qui traitaient des magies jugées comme contre-nature. Elle avait particulièrement cherché s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose sur la résurrection ou même sur de la nécromancie. Il y aurait sûrement matière à faire, puisque les livres de cette famille étaient globalement sombres, avec des secrets abominables dissimulés dans leurs pages.

Harmonie n'avait pas abandonné ses ambitions égoïstes. Au contraire, elles ressurgissaient avec plus de vigueur, alors que ses yeux de jade brillaient d'une sombre lueur d'envie de pouvoir.

Son environnement luxueux et sombre n'y était pas étranger, même si elle avait d'indéniables prédispositions à la magie sombre. La brune avait passé les vacances dans sa nouvelle maison et elle aimait beaucoup ce luxe qui l'entourait, en particulier lorsqu'elle mangeait au bout de la grande table du salon baigné dans la lumière du lourd chandelier magique, alors que les plats arrivaient sur la nappe brodée de dentelle française raffinée. Tout ce décor luxueux et écrasant rehaussait la magnificence de la propriétaire, qui aimait impressionner ses rares visiteurs et qui aimait ce qu'il y a de plus cher et de plus rare. En plus, elle utilisait le service d'honneur, lui permettant de consommer les mets les plus raffinés dans la superbe vaisselle en argent du quinzième siècle, frappée aux armoiries de sa famille.

Elle n'approuvait pas tellement la devise, mais bon. Elle pouvait faire avec.

Et puis, les Black devraient se retourner dans leurs tombes, lorsqu'ils apprendraient que leur lignée était dirigée par une personne au sang-mêlé.

Harmonie avait également trouvé de vieux vêtements sorciers de haute facture dans l'une des chambres et elle avait fait son choix. Son élégant tailleur moldu était parfait pour les rencontres en temps normal, mais elle devait s'adapter à ses interlocuteurs puristes. Ainsi, elle avait fait apporter quelques modifications à ses atours.

Face à son miroir, elle se retourna, admirant sa robe sombre comme une nuit sans étoiles et sans lune, ornée de dentelles et de fanfreluches extravagantes sans être trop nuisibles à sa mobilité. La robe était couverte par un corselet de cuir noué à l'arrière, qui affinait légèrement sa taille, en un savant équilibre entre esthétisme et confort. Elle n'allait pas s'asphyxier pour quelques centimètres de gagnés, elle tenait avant tout à être prête pour parer à toute éventualité.

Le tissu captif du corset était tendu, de manière à donner une impression de raideur et éviter la formation de bosses disgracieuses, tandis qu'elle avait trouvé une paire de longs gants qui atteignaient ses aisselles, bien plus longs que ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter. Ces gants en soie d'Acromentule étaient plus résistants et plus doux que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter et elle avait gémi à la douceur de ce contact sur ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle avait quitté sa penderie, juchée sur des talons de plus de six centimètres, Kreattur avait les yeux écarquillés.

- Maîtresse Bellatrix ? demanda t-il, incrédule.

- Non, répondit-elle, alors que ses cheveux sombres et rêches étaient aussi mal peignés que le nid de boucles entrelacées que la lieutenante de Voldemort portait. Cependant, j'ignore si je dois être flattée ou irritée de ta méprise.

Kreattur trembla brièvement, attendant de recevoir le Doloris ou même l'ordre de se punir, mais à sa grande surprise, rien ne vint.

La nouvelle maîtresse était très surprenante, vraiment étrange pour le vieil elfe. Elle était très semblable à Voldemort, mais avec des facettes de Regulus. D'un côté ses mots étaient cruels avec un cynisme glaçant, mais de l'autre, elle estimait le travail des autres à leur juste valeur.

Harmonie descendit calmement, regardant le portrait de l'ancienne maîtresse des lieux, faisant face à l'ancienne galerie de têtes d'elfes, qu'elle avait fait retirer. Elle avait un rendez-vous urgent et ne tenait pas à faire patienter son client.

Vu son héritage, elle avait décidé de relancer les commerces qu'elle venait d'hériter, en négociant un marché avec certaines personnes qui pourraient former des alliances potentielles.

Elle devait rencontrer Lucius Malefoy en terrain neutre. Gringotts était tout indiqué, à la fois parce que les gobelins pourraient immédiatement valider le contrat et surtout car la magnificence du lieu plaisait aux deux aristocrates raffolant du luxe et du raffinement sous toutes ses formes.

Sa nouvelle société de potions avait besoin de beaucoup d'ingrédients rares, que Lucius faisait venir en quantité. Donner à Malefoy le privilège d'être son fournisseur exclusif, à condition que ses prix ne soient pas abusifs en fixant un plafond maximum, serait un geste de confiance pour entretenir leurs liens.

D'un côté, elle obtenait une rentrée de marchandises régulière et de qualité, tandis que de l'autre, Lucius avait trouvé un acheteur crédible et sûr, tout en récupérant une partie de l'argent des Black investi dans sa société.

Décidément, les transactions qu'il menait avec Potter étaient très fructueuses pour l'instant, les deux y gagnaient, tandis que la rousse cherchait où investir.

Elle devait également honorer ses promesses orales et envoyer l'argent à Constance Willfire pour entretenir ses réseaux moldus, au cas où ils seraient nécessaires. Elle en doutait, mais elle préférait garder quelques atouts dans ses manches.

La brune n'eut donc pas le temps de chômer durant ses vacances, puisqu'elles ne duraient que peu de temps.

Lorsqu'elle retourna à Poudlard, elle eut connaissance d'une autre très mauvaise nouvelle.

Les incompétents du Ministère avaient hésité à suivre sa remarque sur Pettigrow. Au final, ils avaient décidé d'envoyer quelqu'un pour vérifier ses allégations, mais avaient choisi de se défausser de l'affaire en la confiant à John Dawlish. Ce jeune auror avait merdé, une fois de plus, échouant à arrêter Pettigrow.

Cet échec irrita profondément Harmonie. Ce n'était pourtant pas dur de capturer par surprise un rongeur ! Un bête sort dans le dos et tout était bon ! Mais il fallait croire que si Fudge et son administration avait besoin de Dumbledore pour prendre les bonnes décisions, il se débrouillait très bien tout seul pour prendre les mauvaises.

Weasley avait également brisé les oreilles de tout le monde, se plaignant à qui voulait bien l'entendre de la disparition de son rat.

Parmi les autres changements notables consécutifs de cet échec, Harmonie était de plus en plus paranoïaque, utilisant la carte du Maraudeur à chaque moment. Elle espérait localiser le rat, mais sans succès. Il fallait croire que le traître avait jugé trop dangereux de rester près du nez de Dumbledore.

Le professeur Lupin semblait aller de plus en plus mal et elle savait pourquoi. Son meilleur ami, qu'il avait cru être un traitre pendant treize ans était innocent, mais que Pettigrow n'était rien de plus qu'un lâche. L'enseignant était déjà régulièrement remplacé par Rogue, toutes les fins de mois, mais jamais ses cernes n'avaient été si profonds. Lupin comptait terminer l'année, comme il l'avait promis à Dumbledore, mais son chagrin était tel, qu'il n'avait pas accepté de rester enseigner l'année prochaine. Il avait déjà donné sa démission, effective au premier juillet.

Harmonie comprenait mieux que quiconque la cause de cet état.

Il avait toujours cru Sirius coupable, mais apprendre au final que son ami était innocent et qu'il avait été tué sans le moindre procès l'avait anéanti. Elle aussi avait été broyée pendant quelques jours, mais elle s'était relevée, n'ayant pas à souffrir à cause de sentiments qu'elle se plaisait à ignorer et à toujours dénigrer.

Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, la brune souffrait.

Elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi la vie s'acharnait sur elle, lui retirant minutieusement les bribes d'un passé heureux qu'elle pouvait encore récupérer. Elle aurait bien aimé que le sort cesse de s'acharner sur elle.

Mais elle savait aussi que l'on n'avait pas le choix et que la seule chose à faire était d'avancer, tout en décidant quoi faire du temps qui était imparti. Si cette vie n'était pas tendre avec elle, alors elle ferait tout pour changer les règles du jeu. Si la vie s'obstinait à toujours lui prendre, alors elle volerait la vie elle-même.

La fin de l'année arriva trop lentement, surtout à cause des examens.

Lorsqu'on était un génie naturel comme elle, rien n'était bien compliqué. Faire danser un ananas en enchantement, réaliser un philtre de paix ou transformer un hérisson en pelote d'épingle n'était pas très compliqué si on pratiquait. La seule chose dérangeante avait été l'examen pratique de Lupin, qui consistait en une sorte de parcours d'obstacles, occupé par des créatures étudiées cette année. Il se terminait étonnamment par un autre Epouvantard.

La dernière fois, Harmonie avait eu peur d'être une idiote. Elle avait vaincu sa peur au sens propre, mais la nature avait horreur du vide. Sa peur avait été remplacée par une autre.

Face à elle, se tenait un reflet encore plus lugubre que l'originale, aux traits décharnés et aux yeux d'un vert morbide de cadavre, entouré de veines bleutées. Lorsque la créature parla, ce ne fut pas pour dire des mots niais et langoureux. Ce fut pour lui révéler ce qui la terrifiait le plus, une chose pire que la mort.

- Tu as compris ? dit l'épouvantard d'une voix rauque et basse. Sauveuse, tueuse, protectrice altruiste et cruelle intéressée ... Tu es toutes ces choses et paradoxalement, tu n'es rien. Tu es seule, et à jamais.

Harmonie n'avait rien répondu, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder cette chose, l'ignorant superbement avec arrogance. Elle était sortie de la pièce en haussant les épaules, sans se soucier de répondre, ni même de terminer le test. Qu'elle n'ait pas les derniers points à l'examen lui semblait secondaire.

Lupin lui donna sa note, 98 %, offrant un sourire à la brune inexpressive. Cependant, alors qu'il semblait déçu de son manque total d'empathie, elle lui adressa quelques mots de remerciement pour la qualité de ses cours, avant de lui serrer la main.

Lorsque son professeur hurla au contact de sa main droite, elle se recula, surprise. Elle regarda la brûlure sur la main de Lupin, avant de regarder son membre amputé et ganté, se demandant pourquoi la soie ... ou plutôt l'argent l'avait brûlé.

Elle comprit rapidement, faisant le lien avec les absences régulières de son professeur, tous les 29 jours.

- Monsieur, demanda t-elle avec intérêt scientifique, êtes vous un loup garou ?

Lupin sembla ébranlé et cette réaction lui confirma qu'elle avait tapé juste, une fois de plus. Il sembla nerveux, craignant une fois de plus les regards de dégoût qu'on lui lançait trop souvent.

- Vous savez, ajouta t-elle en remettant son sac sur son épaule et en s'éloignant, ce fait ne change rien à mon opinion sur vous. Vous avez été le meilleur professeur de Défense que j'ai eu.

Lorsque Harmonie quitta la porte, elle ne vit pas l'air heureux du vieil homme, qui n'avait pas été habitué à recevoir d'aussi sincères louanges, surtout pas de la part de ce petit glaçon.

Dans une autre tour, Rogue faisait les cent pas dans le bureau du directeur.

- Albus, tempêta t-il en tourbillonnant dans sa cape noire, maintenant qu'elle est émancipée, elle est encore plus incontrôlable. Je l'ai observée, j'ai enquêté et les conclusions sont irréfutables. Elle a été abusée durant son enfance et le résultat est devant vos yeux.

- Je l'ai placée avec sa famille pour qu'ils prennent soin d'elle, déclara t-il avec un optimisme qui aurait fait cyniquement ricaner la principale intéressée. C'est après que tout a du mal tourner, soupira le vieil homme, j'aurais dû m'assurer de lui rendre visite après la mort des Dursley.

Rogue ricana, amer.

- C'est bien trop tard, Albus. Nous ne sommes plus au XIXè siècle, les moldus n'abandonnent plus les orphelins à leur plus proche famille, il y a des structures d'accueil pour cela. Après une enquête assez poussée, j'ai découvert qu'elle était caractérisée comme une petite délinquante par les adultes qui l'on vue. Les gosses du quartier révèlent une toute autre histoire, bien plus sordide. Ce sont les Dursley qui ont fait le plus gros des dommages sur Miss Potter. J'ai tout lieu de croire que leur mort n'était pas accidentelle.

Dumbledore sembla surpris, alors que son maître de potions lui tendait les copies des rapports de police. Les éléments semblaient suspects, mais il n'y avait aucune preuve irréfutable. La théorie selon laquelle l'incendie aurait été délibéré était tirée par les cheveux, mais le vieux directeur fronça les sourcils. Elle était tout de même plausible, surtout lorsque l'on savait que cette élève était brillante et fourbe. C'était encore plus probable pour ceux qui avaient connaissance du fait qu'elle adorait la chimie et que ses yeux s'illuminaient dès qu'il mentionnait le risque d'explosion en cours.

- Par ailleurs, il y a eu plusieurs incidents à Poudlard, ajouta Rogue. Ils sont toujours très bien dissimulés, mais j'ai enfin obtenu une preuve concernant l'agression de Selena Mimble. J'ai brièvement utilisé la légilimancie et elle est la responsable. Elle n'a jamais été dans le champ de vision de sa victime, mais j'ai reconnu sa voix.

- Il n'y a donc aucune preuve, soupira Dumbledore. L'usage de la légilimancie sans l'autorisation du Ministère est passible de vingt ans à Azkaban, Severus, je vous serai gré de ne plus recommencer, je ne pourrais pas toujours vous couvrir. De plus, si elle est réellement capable de tuer les siens, comme vous le suggérez, vous devriez être d'autant plus prudent. Le pardon n'est pas dans sa nature.

Rogue grommela une vague promesse, tandis que le vieil homme caressait sa longue barbe.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, elle devra être surveillée, admit-il en saisissant un bonbon au citron et en souriant au goût pétillant sur sa langue.

- Je doute que ce soit utile, grinça Rogue. Elle trouve toutes les failles et pense à de nombreux éléments que nous ne voyons pas. Elle est brillante et curieuse, mais également très ambitieuse et fière d'elle. Elle commence même à réunir sa cour et ses fidèles, les sélectionnant comme on fait ses courses !

- Je sais, dit Albus en se relevant difficilement. J'ai entendu parler de la Confrérie de Minuit, mais j'ignore ce qui se dit derrière les murs. Je dois bien admettre, Severus, que le fait qu'elle se moque totalement de nous plaire est bien la seule différence entre elle et Tom Jedusor.

Albus regarda le plafond, l'air désolé, tandis que Fumseck lâchait une note triste.

- J'ai fait une terrible erreur, comprit-il en sentant le poids des années s'alourdir davantage sur ses épaules. J'ai créé ... un monstre.

- Il n'est pas trop tard, reprit Rogue. Les choses sont rattrapables, si on lui donne de l'affection.

- La pauvre enfant n'a plus personne. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle se soit fait de véritables amis.

Les deux hommes en restèrent là pour ce soir, mais ils n'en avaient pas terminé au sujet d'Harmonie Potter.

La fin de l'année était habituellement le moment des derniers échanges, tandis que la brune discutait avec l'ensemble de la confrérie, parlant de leurs projets de vacances. Hermione partait en juillet, ce qui poussa Harmonie à lui offrir une invitation d'une dizaine de jours durant le second mois de vacances.

Enfin, elle aurait tout le temps de rencontrer les parents d'Hermione à King's Cross et de leur proposer cet accord.

Elle avait laissé Ginny rester chez sa famille, avec l'ordre de poursuivre ses rituels et également de réaliser des petites farces contre son frère, qu'elle avait toujours en grippe. Bien évidemment, elle se réservait le droit de lui donner de nouveaux ordres à tout moment.

La brune laisserait son esclave pendant les vacances, juste pour voir comment elle réagirait, un peu comme une expérience sociale grandeur nature.

Les jumeaux étaient toujours dans leur phase de test, réalisant de nouvelles créations pour leur future boutique, bénéficiant des financements de la brune qui espérait diversifier leurs activités vers des secteurs qui pourraient s'avérer moins recommandables.

Le trajet en train vers Londres fut moins pénible qu'auparavant. Le fait de savoir qu'elle retournerait dans son foyer uniquement pour signer son départ et leur transmettre son émancipation exceptionnelle aidait à la rendre plus joyeuse que d'ordinaire.

Effectivement, voire Harmonie avec un petit sourire était une vue rare, même si elle retrouvait son air sérieux lorsqu'elle lisait et que ses sourcils froncés se touchaient. Finalement, il y a des choses qui ne changeaient pas tant que ça.

Zabini était d'ailleurs revenu des toilettes avec un léger sourire, qui trahissait le fait qu'il venait de voir quelque chose d'hilarant.

Les autres, surpris, le regardèrent avec intérêt. L'irrépressible curiosité remontait très rapidement et Drago craqua en premier.

- Faut vraiment qu'on te supplie ? demanda Drago, avec un faux air d'ennui sur son visage pâle.

Blaise sourit davantage, pour leur plus grand agacement.

- Crache le morceau, ajouta Hermione avec un ton légèrement plaisantin. Tu as une tête d'amoureux transi, ça ne te va pas du tout.

- J'ai entendu Greengrass et Nott discuter dans les toilettes, dit-il.

- Et ? demanda Drago, qui espérait que son ami en dise plus.

- J'aimerais également que tu détailles, ajouta Harmonie. Je me fiche de simplement savoir que cette ado coincée se soit fait prendre par le loup solitaire.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les interrompant dans leur fou rire. C'était Théodore Nott.

- Quand on parle du loup, on voit souvent le bout de sa petite queue, ajouta t-elle d'un ton caustique.

Nott ne comprit pas exactement la totalité de la blague, mais il se doutait qu'on parlait de sa virilité.

- Je viens te proposer une affaire, dit-il en s'adressant à la brune.

Soudainement intéressée, Harmonie le fit s'asseoir, alors qu'elle caressait son python d'une main distraite.

- C'est assez personnel, dit-il. J'aimerais que nous soyons seul à seul.

- Tout ce que tu as à me proposer, mes associés peuvent l'entendre. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

Nott resta droit et impassible.

- J'aimerais vraiment que nous soyons en privé, insista t-il. J'ai un endroit plus tranquille à te proposer.

Harmonie le regarda avant d'acquiescer.

- Bien, où allons-nous ?

- Je suggère les toilettes.

Le regard de la brune se fit plus calculateur, alors qu'elle capta un geste de Zabini. Ses yeux verts se plongèrent dans ceux du garçon filiforme.

- Ah ! dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais qui fendait son visage. Les toilettes. L'endroit où cette pute de Greengrass m'attend probablement. Combien a-t-elle payé pour que tu m'attires dans ce piège ? Tu lui as offert une glace avec deux boules ? conclut-elle avec sarcasme, faisant rougir plusieurs personnes.

Nott se redressa calmement et s'éloigna sans dire un mot, les joues légèrement roses.

Harmonie se rassit, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, avant de regarder son voisin.

- Neville, t'es tout rouge, dit-elle avec amusement. Je n'imaginais pas que tu étais aussi prude, même Hermione semble moins coincée.

La concernée rougit également au commentaire, alors que tout le monde se tournait vers elle.

- En tout cas, ajouta Drago avec dédain, il faudrait me payer très cher pour que je touche à Greengrass. Ce cul-serré doit être plus froid qu'un iceberg.

- T'as bien pire, ajouta Hermione. Parkinson ou Burlstrode.

L'image mentale faillit faire vomir Neville, tandis qu'un frisson collectif secoua le compartiment.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Poudlard Express arrivait à Londres.

Comme chaque année, tout le monde descendait pour retrouver sa famille. Une fois hors du train, la confrérie de Minuit se séparait, afin de rester discrète et que les parents ne soient pas au courant que leurs enfants collaboraient avec ceux de personnes aux opinions politiques très différentes.

Dan et Jean Granger furent ravis de retrouver leur petite Hermione qui grandissait si vite, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à être rejoints par une autre personne.

La mère sembla horrifiée de l'état des cheveux ébouriffés de cette gamine. Elle avait l'air d'avoir passé sa vie sur une île déserte, loin de toute bouteille de shampooing.

Le père fut surpris de l'étrange démarche de cette fille légèrement voutée, comme si elle portait un fardeau trop lourd pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Ce qui choqua le plus les deux dentistes, ce fut l'air aristocratique et confiant qui se lisait sur son fin visage, tandis que ses yeux de jade les scrutaient de façon intense, les rendant mal à l'aise.

- Monsieur et Madame Granger, je présume ? appella t-elle plus par forme que pour vérifier leur identité. Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Lady Harmonie Potter-Black. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Hermione m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Les parents de la jeune sorcière ne savaient pas comment prendre ce commentaire, surtout venu d'une aristocrate. Ils n'eurent pas à beaucoup réfléchir, puisqu'elle reprit la parole.

- Je souhaiterais donner à votre fille une invitation en ma noble compagnie, dans la demeure des Black. Je vous laisse réfléchir soigneusement à mon offre, dit-elle calmement en tendant une enveloppe jaunie et scellée de ses armoiries, en espérant avoir le plaisir de vous lire promptement. Tu m'enverras un hibou, ajouta t-elle en direction de son amie avec un sourire, avant de s'éloigner en lui faisant un léger signe de tête.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparue, comme engloutie par la foule, les deux dentistes restèrent ébahis.

- Elle semble bien arrogante, l'aristo, ajouta sa mère.

- Elle l'est, répondit Hermione. Mais, c'est mon amie. Ma seule amie, ajouta t-elle avec un air triste. En plus, j'ai peur pour elle. Elle déprime.

Les sourcils de Dan Granger montèrent au point de toucher ses cours cheveux châtains.

- Personne ne le voit, ajouta Hermione. Elle se cache derrière son air dur, mais elle est gentille. De temps en temps, précisa-t-elle, déçue.

- Et ses parents ? demanda la mère, étonnée de ne pas l'avoir vue en compagnie de sa noble famille.

La jeune sorcière sembla gênée.

- Elle n'a plus personne. Ses parents ont été assassinés, son oncle et sa tante l'exploitaient avant qu'ils ne meurent et son parrain a été tué il y a peu. Elle est émancipée depuis et elle en souffre.

Un silence gênant tomba sur le groupe, comme s'il était isolé du reste du bruit dans la gare.

- C'est étrange, ajouta Hermione, mais elle me considère comme sa meilleure amie. C'est réciproque, mais je ne comprends pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda sa mère.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda la née-moldue. Elle n'aime personne, considère les autres comme des pions ou des outils et ne se soucie que d'elle-même et de ses ambitions. Alors pourquoi suis-je différente à ses yeux ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus ?

- Tu pourras toujours le lui demander, ajouta Jean avec un léger sourire. Je compte répondre à son invitation et j'aimerais la rencontrer après nos vacances en France. Je veux savoir qui est-elle vraiment.

_" Qui es-tu ? C'est vraiment tout ce que vous avez à dire ? C'est tout l'effet que je vous fais ? Inclinez-vous devant moi, ou mourrez et après je daignerais éventuellement répondre à vos questions. Si vous voulez un terme pour me définir, je vous laisse le choix. Sauveuse, Guide, Dieu. Mais je préfère, pour flatter mon égo, que vous choisissiez le dernier."_

_Harmonie Potter, le 3 juin 1996, au Département des Mystères._


	47. Magie secrète

Bonjour à tous !

Je publie enfin ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu le faire avant, mais j'avais un souci de connexion internet. C'est réparé et pour me faire pardonner, j'envoie un petit chapitre, qui sera suivi d'un plus gros demain et de l'habituel chapitre du dimanche.

Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews et qui ajoutent cette fiction dans leurs favoris.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 47 : Magie secrète**

Hermione Granger appréciait beaucoup ses vacances d'été au bord de la mer Méditerranée.

Les grandes vacances étaient la période idéale pour décompresser de la tension d'une année intense, surtout pour une adolescente de presque quinze ans qui aimait beaucoup se cultiver, mais aussi se détendre par moments.

La jeune femme aux cheveux touffus aimait beaucoup pratiquer la natation dans une eau claire et chaude, mais elle appréciait également le farniente sous le soleil, à lire un bon livre.

Grâce à sa persévérance et à son habitude de s'isoler de son environnement, elle n'avait aucun problème de concentration pour lire. Elle semblait être imperméable aux nuisances extérieures, ignorant totalement les cris des mouettes, les piaillements des touristes, ainsi que les boniments des vendeurs d'esquimaux ou de churros.

Hermione appréciait vraiment ces trois semaines de congés sur la côte méditerranéenne, planifiant des excursions dans la garrigue et visitant les sites intéressants du coin.

Sinon, elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête, ayant même remis ses devoirs de vacances à plus tard, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait il y peu.

Parfois, lorsque la jeune sorcière regardait le soleil couchant, elle soupirait avec une certaine mélancolie. La magie lui manquait et tout son être semblait lui crier d'utiliser ce pouvoir qui circulait dans ses veines.

Lorsqu'elle regardait le ciel d'un bleu sombre, elle observait les multiples étoiles scintiller, comme autant de lampes distantes qui la liaient avec les autres. Elle se demandait parfois ce que les membres de leur cercle faisaient.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en doute, Harmonie Potter était exactement dans la même situation.

Elle aussi appréciait observer le ciel nocturne depuis la fenêtre de sa grande chambre. Cependant, à la différence de la née-moldue, les cieux étaient d'un noir d'encre, couverts de lourds nuages balayés par un vent fort, seul un faible halo de lueur lunaire traversait la couche nuageuse qui recouvrait Londres.

Ce ciel était parfait, songeait-elle, alors que les ténèbres l'entouraient d'un sentiment protecteur. Elle se sentait forte, au milieu des ombres et de la nuit, n'arrivant pas à définir clairement ce sentiment de puissance qui lui arrachait un frisson d'appréhension.

Non, ce n'était pas de l'appréhension, c'était un étrange mélange d'excitation et de respect.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était plus qu'apaisant. C'était ressourçant.

La brune n'avait pas non plus chômé durant ses congés. Elle avait fouiné d'arrache pied dans la bibliothèque et elle avait trouvé un livre des plus intéressants.

En observant soigneusement les lieux, cherchant les zones plus froides grâce à Apos et en suivant d'imperceptibles courants d'air, elle avait découvert une salle secrète avec de vieux bibelots précieux.

Pourtant, cette pièce pleine d'artefacts sombres et souvent illégaux n'étaient rien de plus qu'une vulgaire diversion. La salle abritait une petite niche dissimulée dans un mur, le tout soigneusement caché derrière un meuble de bois pourri. Il n'y avait aucun sort, puisque les Aurors qui tomberaient sur cette pièce la soumettraient à toutes les détections possibles et imaginables, des fois qu'un autre objet ensorcelé de plus grande valeur soit dissimulé.

Dissimulé derrière une pierre creusée et mal cimentée, elle avait trouvé un vieux livre abîmé.

Owle Bullock, _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du mal._

Harmonie avait eu du mal à se détacher de la contemplation de la couverture noire, ornée de lignes violacées. Rien qu'à toucher le cuir rugueux, une sensation sinistre lui glaçait le sang, tandis qu'une impression de pouvoir froid et une aura étouffante émanait des pages elles mêmes.

Son instinct lui criait de ne pas l'ouvrir, de le détruire pour ne pas découvrir les horribles rites qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Mais le titre avait un pouvoir infiniment plus séducteur. La brune avait cédé à la tentation, ouvrant la couverture avec fébrilité.

Elle ne lirait qu'une page, une seule, puis elle arrêterait. C''était promis.

La page de couverture ne comptait pas.

Ni la page de garde.

Et la première page de texte, n'expliquant rien d'intéressant en elle même n'était pas suffisante.

Au final, son avidité la poussa à tourner les feuillets de parchemin les uns après les autres.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle songea que ce livre aurait mieux fait de s'appeler : _Comment devenir immortel en dix leçons_.

Tout y était, songea t-elle.

L'immortalité, le pouvoir et les ensorcellements les plus protecteurs et destructeurs étaient tous listés là-dedans. Il y avait des sorts si ignobles, qu'ils affectaient la magie elle même, en une insulte à ce pouvoir. Détruire pour prouver qu'on dominait, qu'on contrôlait la magie. Pire encore, tout était bien détaillé et parfaitement explicité pour les novices.

C'est à ce moment, lorsqu'elle avait terminé de lire, qu'elle avait compris que Voldemort avait également eu un exemplaire entre les mains.

Elle avait aussi compris la nature de l'objet dissimulé dans la chambre de Regulus Black. Le médaillon de Serpentard abritait un Horcruxe.

Voldemort ne cherchait pas seulement à atteindre l'immortalité. Il avait dissimulé son âme dans des reliques emplies de vieille magie, ce qui renforçait ses fragments d'âme.

Il était possible de réunifier les fragments et pas uniquement en éprouvant des remords. Cette réunion entraînerait la fusion des fragments et de la magie qu'ils avaient côtoyée et absorbée pendant qu'ils étaient enfermés.

Une telle somme de puissance rendrait Voldemort bien plus puissant qu'il n'était déjà, le métamorphosant en une aberration dans l'existence même de la magie et faisant de lui un être d'un type nouveau.

Elle aussi avait envie d'essayer certaines des choses décrites là-dedans, mais très peu de ce qui était présenté l'intéressait vraiment. C'était surtout les maléfices qui l'avaient intéressée, la poussant à les tester dans une salle d'entraînement de la maison des Black, sous l'œil approbateur d'un portrait représentant un sorcier à l'air noble, à la moustache pointue et à la longue barbiche pointue. Cependant, ce qu'il y avait dans ce livre ne la satisfaisait pas. Il y avait quelques autres objets qu'elle aimerait bien récupérer.

Dans ce but, Harmonie avait reçu plusieurs personnes dans sa demeure, dépensant de grosses sommes d'or pour obtenir certains vieux textes. Séparés, ils étaient tous illisibles et inutiles, mais lorsqu'on mettait suffisamment d'argent et d'efforts pour récupérer les pièces du puzzle, les choses devenaient plus compréhensibles. Du moins, elles le devenaient suffisamment pour offrir une piste plausible.

Un matin, Harmonie se leva plus morose que d'habitude. Elle partit très tôt, sans adresser le moindre mot aux elfes de maison. Habillée dans son tailleur noir, elle quitta sa maison et sortit sur la place circulaire ornée de vieux bancs défraîchis. S'assurant que personne ne la verrait, elle leva sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus.

Elle se rendit dans un petit village du sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, atteignant un bourg de quelques centaines d'âmes et en partie dissimulé par magie.

Le village était bucolique, typique de l'ouest vert, entouré de champs enclos de haies et dont le blé s'apprêtait à être récolté. Le clocher dominait les environs, tandis que son carillon sonnait les heures lentes qui s'écoulaient.

La brune marcha dans les rues asphaltées avec des nids de poule, observant calmement les maisons resserrées autour de l'église. La place centrale était ornée d'un gros obélisque, mais lorsqu'elle approcha, la magie fit son œuvre.

Avec stupeur, elle vit le monument aux morts disparaître, alors que la magie révélait les représentations de trois personnes assises sur un banc. Un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés tenait une belle femme contre lui, l'enserrant avec un regard amoureux, le sculpteur ayant fait ressortir les traits à la perfection. La femme tenait un enfant contre elle, en un geste protecteur et maternel.

Harmonie comprit qui était ces personnes et elle trouva étrange de les voir représentés ici. Surtout, ce qui la choquait c'était les regards transis de ses parents envers elle, dont le front de marbre n'était pas marqué par sa cicatrice. Elle aurait bien aimé que ce passé devienne réalité.

La brune quitta la place après sa contemplation silencieuse. Elle passa dans une ruelle sombre conduisant à l'extérieur du village, avant de s'arrêter devant la dernière maison. Le cottage n'était pas entretenu, les haies et le lierre grimpaient sur les murs, avant de s'introduire à l'intérieur. La demeure de ses parents était toujours là, mais l'aile droite du dernier étage s'était effondrée. La brune observa la plaque apposée sur le portail et grogna.

Un mémorial.

Se reposer sur le passé était bien, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de cela. Il y avait de nombreux enchantements interdisant l'accès à quiconque, mais cela ne l'arrêterait pas. Elle se promit qu'un jour, elle rendrait la vie à son patrimoine.

L'immobilisme, c'était la mort. Elle voulait prouver que la vie dépasserait la mort et qu'un jour elle démontrerait de façon éclatante sa victoire sur Voldemort.

La brune frissonna, revenant à la réalité. Le ciel avait commencé à s'obscurcir, tandis qu'elle revenait vers la place centrale. En passant à coté de l'église, elle vit les grilles rouillées du cimetière et y entra à contrecœur, à la fois curieuse et inquiète de ce qu'elle trouverait.

En regardant les noms avec une morbide curiosité, elle en croisa plusieurs qu'elle connaissait, comme celui d'un Abbot, ainsi que ceux de Kendra et d'Arianna Dumbledore, dont les pierres avaient été nettoyées il y a peu. Harmonie sembla émue, pensant que son directeur partageait un point commun avec elle. Lui aussi venait de quelque part.

La brune poursuivit son chemin, découvrant une très vieille pierre usée et érodée par le temps, ornée d'un étrange symbole. Ignotus Peverell était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, pour en avoir vu le nom figurer dans son arbre généalogique au 12, square Grimmauld. Par contre, l'étrange symbole formé par un cercle barré verticalement et inscrit dans un triangle, cela ne lui disait absolument rien.

Deux rangées derrière, elle ne put réprimer la montée de ses larmes face à une tombe en marbre blanc, au nom de ses parents. Par contre, l'épitaphe lui sembla étrange. La devise de la famille Potter était pour le moins originale. Aucune mention de blason, de noblesse ou de statut de sang, juste d'énigmatiques mots : _Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort_.

Harmonie frissonna, et pas seulement à cause du vent nocturne qui soufflait alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Machinalement, elle sortit la cape d'invisibilité ayant appartenu à son père, tâtant le tissu doux et aux couleurs indéfinissables, tellement elles semblaient changer selon l'angle d'observation. Le regard de jade de la brune fut surpris par une légère marque sur le tissu. A un endroit, les couleurs changeaient bien moins fréquemment, formant un étrange symbole. Un symbole qu'elle venait juste d'apercevoir sur la tombe d'Ignotus Peverell.

Harmonie se détourna, avant de quitter le village pour reprendre le bus violacé, sans adresser le moindre mot au contrôleur, ni même se soucier de la conduite du vieux chauffeur aux énormes lunettes.

Elle retourna calmement dans la demeure ancestrale des Black, alors que Dobby l'attendait, inquiet de son départ. Il lui proposa de lui cuisiner un bon diner, mais malgré ses vingt quatre heures sans manger, elle n'avait pas faim.

Harmonie se glissa calmement sous ses draps, ne dissimulant même plus les larmes qu'elle versait lorsqu'elle était seule, sous son abri de soie et d'ombre.

- Joyeux anniversaire, marmonna t-elle entre deux sanglots.

« La solitude, c'est un sentiment atroce. Savoir que l'on n'est rien pour personne, que notre vie est insignifiante pour les autres, c'est abominable. Je veux qu'ils se souviennent de moi, qu'ils aient mon nom en tête à chaque instant de leurs existences. Je veux que quelles que soient leurs pensées, ils songent que je les regarde et que je suis toujours là, à veiller. »

Discours de Harmonie Potter à ses partisans, devant la Confrérie de Minuit, 3 novembre 1996.


	48. La lame de la souffrance

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous l'avais promis, voici un petit chapitre supplémentaire.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 48 : La lame de la souffrance**

Les vacances d'été n'étaient qu'à moitié passées, que la brune reçut enfin une lettre de la part d'Hermione.

Comme elle s'y attendait de la part des parents si prévisibles, le hibou répondait à son invitation, tout en l'informant que les Granger souhaitaient la rencontrer avant d'accepter de laisser Hermione chez elle, ce que Harmonie comprenait parfaitement. Ils tenaient vraiment à ce que leur fille unique soit en sécurité.

Harmonie était plutôt impatiente de les rencontrer, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Hermione faisait rarement mention de sa vie privée, en raison du fait que sa famille était terriblement banale aux yeux des autres sorciers. Enfin, songeait-elle sombrement, au moins, Hermione avait une famille. Pas comme des idiotes qui ont vendu le dernier des leurs aux Détraqueurs.

Harmonie chassa cette pensée, regardant si tout était prêt pour les accueillir. La maison était propre et bien rangée, comme l'avait demandé la maniaque maîtresse des lieux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de désordre, dans le but que la maison soit suffisamment proche d'un manoir moldu pour ne pas que les Granger se sentent mal à l'aise.

Lorsque le carillon retentit, la brune soupira, laissant s'échapper son impatience difficilement contenue.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harmonie ouvrait la porte, révélant qu'elle s'était mise sur son trente-et-un, vêtue d'une des anciennes robes de Bellatrix, modifiée par les bons soins d'un couturier de haute renommée.

- Madame, Monsieur, Hermione, salua t-elle calmement en se reculant, ravie de vous rencontrer. Dobby, peux-tu les débarrasser de leurs manteaux ?

Immédiatement, une étrange créature vêtue d'une livrée impeccable, arriva dans un petit bruit en surprenant les deux parents. Poliment, il débarrassa les invités de leurs manteaux, avant que la brune ne les fasse passer dans le petit salon.

Les Granger, encore surpris de cette apparition si incongrue, n'osèrent pas protester.

Elle voulait les mettre à l'aise, certes, mais ils devaient avant tout se souvenir qu'ils étaient dans un autre monde et qu'ils devraient faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle en leur servant des petits fours et en leur proposant du thé de qualité. J'espère que vous avez fait bonne route.

Les mondanités s'échangèrent assez longuement, jusqu'au moment ou elle capta les petits regards entre les deux dentistes. Ils semblaient vouloir aborder le cœur du problème, mais semblaient ne pas trouver comment le faire. Elle décida de prendre les devants, pour s'imposer sur le terrain de la négociation.

- Je pense être dans le vrai en affirmant que vous ne voulez pas laisser votre fille unique chez quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas.

Dan Granger fronça les sourcils.

- Exactement. Je souhaiterais savoir si ma fille serait en sécurité, seule avec vous.

- Sort de Fidelitas, dit-elle en levant le bras gauche en arrière pour leur montrer l'un des murs en un geste inutile mais embrassant du regard l'ensemble de la maison aux tapisseries impeccablement nettoyées. A cela s'ajoute un quadruple enchantement gobelin, une double barrière de runes et de multiples sortilèges de nettoyage, de réparation et de repérage. Pour ce qui est de la protection externe, rien à craindre. En interne, mes deux employés assurent ma sécurité et j'ai toute confiance en eux.

- Ce que je veux savoir, reprit-il, c'est si je peux laisser ma fille chez une enfant de quatorze ans.

La brune sembla se renfrogner. Elle détestait qu'on la juge sur son apparence.

- Je ne suis une enfant que de corps. Je suis émancipée et me suis formée en autodidacte, car mon esprit est affûté et mature. Dès la rentrée, je prends théoriquement mes fonctions au Magenmagot. J'attendrais cependant la fin de mes études pour y siéger.

Encore un terme totalement inconnu pour les parents de la brune.

- Cela signifie qu'en temps que Lady Black, j'ai ma place à l'assemblée des lords de notre gouvernement. Ce n'est qu'une première étape bien sur.

- Vous comptez vous lancer en politique ? balbutia Mrs Granger.

- Non, ajouta t-elle en souriant. Je ne me lancerais pas, comme vous dites, car j'y suis déjà. Les relations de couloir à Poudlard, c'est aussi de la politique.

La brune changea rapidement l'orientation de la conversation, vers des choses plus triviales comme ses plaisirs et ses goûts.

- J'aimerais savoir une chose, ajouta Hermione en titillant son intérêt. Pourquoi suis-je la seule que tu vois vraiment comme une amie ? Même Dobby, tu le traites mieux que tous les sorciers.

- Dobby n'est pas un esclave, dit-elle avec un ton ferme, les doigts crispés sur le rebord de la table. C'est un elfe libre, répondit-elle. Je le paye et il a des congés payés. Ceux que je traite en amis, c'est parce qu'ils me ressemblent et que je me retrouve en eux. Dobby a été abusé, comme moi. Je suis une intellectuelle de génie, comme votre fille. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, dit-elle avec un regard inflexible.

Il y eut un silence gêné, tandis que la brune se resservait calmement une tasse de thé, esquivant les regards de pitié des deux adultes.

Finalement, elle réussit à convaincre les parents d'Hermione qu'elle était digne de confiance. Il faut dire que l'argent assurait la respectabilité dans la société britannique. Le luxe tapageur qu'elle exhibait montrait sa haute position sociale, en un illusoire voile pour masquer la réalité.

Ca se saurait s'il n'y avait que les pauvres qui faisaient des conneries. Les plus riches et les plus intelligents en faisaient généralement de bien plus importantes.

Elle en était l'exemple typique.

Lorsque les Granger furent partis, les deux adolescentes se regardèrent, légèrement excitées même si elles savaient garder leur calme. L'une avait une attitude distante et froide, tandis que l'autre n'aimait pas hurler, ni se donner en spectacle. Hermione et Harmonie se firent face, dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que la brune ne regarde les valises de son invitée.

- Veux tu que je te montre ta chambre ? demanda la brune en lui tendant la main pour la guider.

Elle fit le tour de la demeure pour son amie, souriant lorsqu'elle vit la lueur de joie dans les yeux d'Hermione lorsqu'elle lui montra la bibliothèque. Finalement, elle lui montra une des chambres, une pièce de taille appréciable et décorée dans des tons neutres, moins Serpentard que le reste.

Les vacances des deux amies se passèrent bien. Sorties à Londres, jeux, entraînement à la magie, révisions, tout ce qu'elles aimaient faire y passait.

Cependant, il y a une chose qui les brouilla. Harmonie aimait manger dans la riche vaisselle ornée de la devise des Black, symbole d'un racisme ignoble issu d'une croyance qui était une aberration et une insulte que Hermione exécrait.

- Je me sens malade, avait-elle avoué à son amie.

- Fais comme si ça n'existait pas, répliqua la brune en haussant les épaules. Prends un autre verre.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, répliqua Hermione avec un frisson de dégoût. C'est que le fait de te voir boire là-dedans, alors que tu n'approuves pas cette idéologie, ça me répugne.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait donc ? songea Harmonie. Elle aimait le luxe et honnêtement, la brune savait qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun problème à manger dans de la vaisselle en or, même ornée de croix gammées.

- Laisses donc tes scrupules au placard, coupa t-elle avec un geste condescendant de la main. Les principes, ça ne vaut pas un clou. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de réussir. La fin justifie toujours les moyens.

- Tu te trompes ! cria Hermione. Ce sont nos principes et nos valeurs qui nous définissent et qui nous permettent de vivre en une société civilisée. Tu n'as aucune valeur, tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu ramènes toujours tout à toi, mais tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras vraiment gagner par tes mensonges et tes manipulations ? Tu crois que ton individualisme te servira toujours ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'es qu'une égoïste !

Le ton monta très vite entre les deux. Trop vite. Les deux sorcières étant trop fières pour céder et se coucher devant l'autre. Chacune d'elle refusait d'admettre sa défaite, puisqu'elles étaient persuadées de détenir la vérité. Dans leurs conceptions du monde, totalement opposées, elles étaient certaines de leur bon droit. Elles ne voulaient pas voir leurs vues et leurs idéaux être balayés par l'autre. Les cris se firent très nombreux, jusqu'à ce qu'elles en viennent aux pires mots possibles.

- Tu penses qu'à ta gueule ! hurla Hermione. T'as rien autre que ta petite personne en tête ! Quand penseras-tu aux autres ?

- Mais y'a jamais eu personne pour penser à moi ! vociféra Harmonie dont les yeux de jade brillaient. Tu me traites d'égoïste, mais regarde-toi ! Si j'avais pas pensé à sauver ta peau, un putain de troll t'aurait butée ! Pareil pour le basilic ! Mais non, je passe toujours pour la connasse de service !

- Exactement ! ajouta Harmione au bord des larmes. T'as asservie Ginny et tu tortures tout le monde dès qu'ils s'opposent à toi ! Tu crois vraiment que ça durera pour toujours ? Tu crois que tu pourras toujours agir sans que les autres ne bougent ? T'es devenue conne, alors !

Harmonie sembla ébranlée. Jamais elle n'avait vue Hermione si furieuse, ses cheveux crépus s'agitant de façon désordonnée.

Pourtant, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, regardant l'autre avec un air étonné, mais qui se révélait plutôt dégoûté.

- Tu vois ? murmura Hermione avec tristesse. Tu manipules tout le monde, même moi. Est-ce que tu me considères vraiment comme une amie ?

La brune se sentait ignoble, n'arrivant même pas à ressentir quelque chose en elle de plus fort qu'un vague fourmillement. C'était comme si elle se sentait vide et son silence était éloquent.

- Granger, siffla t-elle froidement alors qu'elle refusait de perdre la face, si ce que je fais et ce que je suis ne te plais pas, sors.

Hermione sembla choquée. Jamais la brune ne l'avait rejetée ainsi.

- Tu es sérieuse ? hoqueta Hermione. Tu crois que tu peux tout résoudre en fuyant et en te cachant ?

- Casse-toi ! gueula Harmonie, écumante de rage et les yeux brûlants de chagrin.

Hermione, piquée au vif, répondit à cette demande.

- D'accord ! J'aurais du savoir que t'avais pas changé ! T'es qu'une garce ! T'es seule et tu crèveras toute seule !

Ivre de rage, ne maîtrisant même plus les tremblements dans ses membres, la née-moldue sortit de la noble et ancienne maison des Black en claquant la porte.

Quelques minutes après, marchant dans les ruelles de Londres, Hermione sentait sa colère lentement retomber. C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller à une telle débauche de sentiments et qu'elle ressentait ce bouillonnement dans son cœur lourd.

Désormais, alors qu'elle essuyait ses yeux brillants de larmes, l'adrénaline était retombée en même temps que sa tension. Elle n'avait pas froid, étant sortie avec son manteau, tandis que la nuit était très chaude. Cependant, partie dans sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas pris ses affaires.

Maugréant, elle retourna à contrecœur au 12, square Grimmauld.

Elle était toujours remontée contre Harmonie et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de lui reparler, ni même de la revoir.

Lorsqu'elle retourna à l'intérieur des murs sombres, la tension qu'elle croyait avoir chassée se remémora à son esprit et elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas s'énerver davantage. Elle inspira calmement, pour rester calme et ne pas dire de nouvelles choses qu'elle regretterait ensuite.

- Dobby, appela t-elle avec une voix se voulant sereine, mais qui était assez ferme.

L'elfe de maison apparut sur le champ, descendant les bagages de Hermione, tandis que celle-ci cherchait la moindre trace d'Harmonie.

- Où est elle? demanda t-elle sèchement.

- Miss Harmonie est dans la salle de bain, dit-il avec tristesse. Elle ne veut pas être dérangée. Elle a dit qu'elle prenait un bain, mais je crois que c'est un prétexte. Miss Harmonie pleure.

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle sentait les remords s'engouffrer en elle. Elle sentait qu'elle avait abusé en assénant ses quatre vérités à la brune. Harmonie s'était retrouvée dans la situation inverse à celle habituelle. Cette fois ci, c'était elle qui avait été la cible des mots violents et véridiques, qui frappaient là où ça faisait mal.

La née-moldue savait que son amie, si le terme pouvait s'appliquer à elle, était plus fragile qu'elle n'y semblait. Face à ses ennemis, elle arborait une carapace semblant indestructible, mais lorsqu'elle était en privé, elle laissait tomber son masque.

C'est durant ces moments ou elle se laissait aller, pour évacuer sa tension, qu'elle était le plus fragile.

Hermione décida de monter au premier étage, vers la salle d'eau dans laquelle son amie s'était réfugiée. Malgré les mots durs échangés, Hermione savait qu'elle avait exagéré, qu'elle avait parlé sans réfléchir en vomissant un flot de cruelles réalités et elle avait honte.

Devant la porte de bois, elle se mordit la lèvre en hésitant aux mots à dire. La brune frappa à la porte, tentant d'obtenir une réaction, mais aucun son ne lui parvint à travers.

- Harmonie, ouvre ! demanda t-elle en martelant le bois. Allez, reprit-elle, fais pas la tête et ouvre ! S'il te plait, ajouta t-elle juste après.

Hermione souffla. Elle avait vraiment été horrible, chauffant la brune sur des détails mineurs ayant conduit à une dispute disproportionnée.

- Harmonie, ouvre, je suis désolée, dit-elle par formalisme.

Soudainement, son cœur lui sembla très lourd. Elle était vraiment désolée. Elle se retint de vomir son dégoût, alors qu'aucun son ne lui parvenait à travers la porte.

- Allez, s'il te plait, reprit-elle en déglutissant difficilement. Je te demande pardon, dit-elle en tentant de regarder par le trou de la serrure, sans rien apercevoir. Allez, je suis désolée ! ajouta t-elle en soufflant. Je te le jure. Tu veux quoi de plus ?

Soudainement, Hermione sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle en eut assez que cette porte l'empêche de s'exprimer directement, elle en eut assez de ne pas pouvoir montrer son visage sincère pour s'excuser.

Hermione dégaina sa baguette et ouvrit la porte avec un Alohomora, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle s'attendait à ce que Harmonie soit roulée en boule dans un coin. Elle s'attendait aussi à ce que la brune lui tourne le dos en refusant de la regarder. Elle imaginait également la brune la fixer avec haine et lui cracher au visage.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé la voir allongée dans sa baignoire, avec un regard si terne et si pitoyable, respirant faiblement en haletant, lorsqu'elle murmura le nom de son unique amie.

Hermione hurla.

Elle venait de tomber face à face avec Harmonie dans sa baignoire.

Harmonie _nue _dans sa baignoire.

Une baignoire dont l'eau écarlate se teintait du sang s'échappant du poignet gauche de la brune.

_" Dans ma vie, j'ai commis trois tentatives de suicide. Trois qui ont raté et que j'ai faites suite à un coup de tête. La première, c'est après m'être énervée contre Hermione en 1994. La seconde, c'était l'année suivante, après l'affaire du bal de Noël, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. La dernière, c'était quelques mois plus tard, fin juillet. Je n'ai jamais recommencé, c'était trop idiot. Il y a bien mieux pour résoudre les problèmes. La première fois, j'en ai parlé. Pour les deux autres, j'ai éliminé le problème, en l'anéantissant dans le sang. Ce liquide obtenu sur les cadavres de mes ennemis est parfait pour nettoyer les souillures de mon âme."_

_Conversation entre Harmonie Potter et Drago Malefoy, 5 février 2012._


	49. Les larmes de la compassion

Bonjour à tous.

Voici la suite, après le gros cliff-hanger de la dernière fois.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien. Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 49 : Les larmes de la compassion**

Lorsque le regard de miel d'Hermione croisa le regard terne d'Harmonie, elle se détourna immédiatement de cette vision qui semblait scruter les tréfonds de son âme.

Hermione ne pouvait pas manquer la couleur de l'eau, qui se teintait de rouge à mesure que la vie s'échappait du corps de la brune. Elle hurla.

Instantanément, les deux elfes de maison apparurent aux cotés d'Hermione, attirés par ce cri de détresse. Ils virent la scène avec horreur, tandis que Hermione avait déjà plaqué sa main contre le poignet de la brune, pour limiter l'écoulement de sang.

Dobby la sortit de l'eau en la couvrant d'une serviette chaude, avant de lancer un sort de soin pour refermer la plaie. Une fois qu'il était certain qu'elle ne soit plus en danger immédiat, il l'amena immédiatement dans son lit. Il serait bien plus pratique de lui donner les soins nécessaires dans cet espace spacieux.

Alors que Harmonie fermait les yeux, luttant pour rester consciente, Kreattur revenait du placard de premiers secours avec une potion de régénération sanguine, qu'il fit avaler de force à sa maîtresse en lui massant la gorge pour la forcer à déglutir.

Les trois êtres magiques se firent un sang d'encre, alors que la brune restait immobile dans son lit. Seule sa lente respiration indiquait qu'elle était encore vivante.

Les deux elfes étaient peinés, mais Hermione se sentait très mal. Elle savait que ses mots avaient été abjects, mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'ils puissent avoir tant d'effet.

Qu'ai-je fait ? songea t-elle.

Elle avait vue Harmonie, avec ses grands yeux vides et vitreux, révélateurs de sa profonde lassitude morale. Dès qu'elle fermait les paupières, elle revoyait ces images terribles s'afficher devant ses yeux. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, n'arrivant pas à s'ôter de la tête ces images du poignet gauche de la brune, marqué par de longues stries en diagonale, creusées dans la chair à l'aide du couteau de poche de Sirius.

Hermione avait compris le symbole. Harmonie lui avait demandé s'il était possible d'utiliser son retourneur de temps pour rattraper l'erreur, mais c'était impossible. Celui-ci était fait pour ne renvoyer quelqu'un dans le passé avec un délai maximal de vingt-quatre heures.

La née-moldue se vomit dessus, crachant son dégoût d'elle même. Deux fois qu'elle échouait envers son amie.

Elle se nettoya rapidement d'un coup de baguette magique, avant de retourner vers la brune qui semblait imperturbable et immobile. Elle qui n'aimait pas rester sans rien faire et qui était toujours en train de penser ou d'agir, la voir immobile comme ça avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

Lorsque Harmonie se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, elle se retrouva dans son lit.

Elle gémit faiblement, ne comprenant pas comment elle était arrivée ici. Lentement, ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle avait raté. Elle était toujours vivante.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait avoir honte de son échec, ou si elle devait avoir honte de sa faiblesse.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait agi stupidement, sur un coup de tête irréfléchi. Elle se gifla mentalement, cette idiote sentimentale devait être réprimée durement et ne devait plus se laisser dominer par ses émotions. Seule une froide logique pouvait lui servir.

Harmonie se releva faiblement, les yeux plissés, avant de reconnaître les visages familiers qui l'entouraient.

- Miss Harmonie ne doit plus faire ça, gémit le plus jeune des elfes en se voulant réprobateur, mais qui était réellement peiné.

- Dobby, intervient alors Hermione, est-ce que je pourrais être seule avec elle ? Juste quelques minutes, précisa t-elle en voyant ses yeux ronds s'apprêter à refuser.

Lorsque les deux elfes disparurent avec un petit pop, un silence gênant s'abattit sur elles.

Harmonie semblait mal à l'aise, fatiguée, alors que Hermione camouflait ses larmes derrière un masque de colère et de déception.

L'ambiance tendue entre les deux semblait malsaine, alors qu'un profond silence rendait chaque seconde plus lente que la précédente. Hermione brisa la tension ambiante en giflant son amie, tout en laissant les larmes couler sur son visage.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda t-elle en laissant ses émotions couler sur ses joues. As-tu une idée ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour toi ? As-tu une idée de ce que l'on ressent lorsque son amie tente de se suicider ?

- Une amie ? grinça Harmonie à l'entente du mot. C'est pas ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Hermione pâlit, se remémorant leur dispute futile. Même à l'agonie, son amie pouvait se montrer toujours aussi cynique, parvenant à frapper là où ça faisait mal.

- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi, demanda la plus vieille avec une voix qui se voulait autoritaire, mais qui était tremblotante, pour le plaisir malsain de la brune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? répliqua la cynique en masquant un sourire satisfait en voyant la douleur dans les yeux de la garce qui avait réussi à la pousser à bout et à l'acculer, une chose que même les Dursley n'avaient pas réussi à faire. Je n'allais pas bien, je voulais me buter, c'est tout.

- Non, gronda Hermione au bord de l'hystérie. Quand on veut se tuer, on se jette d'une falaise, ça n'emmerde personne. Ou alors, on se plante une lame dans le cœur, c'est direct.

La née-moldue n'arrivait plus à trouver les mots et trembla violemment lorsqu'elle comprit.

- Tu voulais que je souffre ? dit-elle avec un regard horrifié.Tu voulais que je te voie en proie au désespoir ? Tu voulais que je sache que tu souffrais ? C'est ça ?

- Peut être que oui, admit la brune en se sentant bien moins fière de ce qu'elle faisait subir à Hermione. Peut être que j'ai voulu te rendre responsable. Peut être que j'ai voulu que tout le monde aille mal en sachant ça.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle ne voyait pas quoi dire, même si la douleur visible dans les yeux verts de son amie ressemblait à des regrets.

- De toute façon, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que pensent les autres. Tu le sais, ajouta Harmonie en détournant les yeux. Au final, ça n'aura servi à rien. Je ne suis qu'une connasse d'égoïste, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Un silence glaçant les coupa.

- T'es pas égoïste, ajouta Hermione, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas sauvée. D'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas ce que j'ai de spécial à tes yeux, malgré ce que tu as dit à mes parents. Il y a une chose que je voulais savoir, dit-elle en parvenant à susciter l'intérêt de la brune, et il est inutile de me mentir. Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas asservie ?

Le regard de jade de la brune se teinta d'interrogation, alors qu'Hermione reprenait.

- Lors de notre première année, j'ai reconnu une dette de vie après que tu ais tué le troll. Ma baguette a brillé dans l'infirmerie et tu as fait comme si tu n'avais rien vu, mais tu n'as pas oublié ce détail. Sauf que lorsque tu as asservie Ginny, tu as vu la lueur rose de sa baguette. Tu m'as regardée et tu as compris. Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais demandé de service ?

Harmonie balbutia des bribes de mots incompréhensibles, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour éviter de tomber dans cette mièvrerie qu'elle exécrait mais dont une touche vivait encore en elle, avant d'être coupée.

- N'essayes pas de me dire que tu attendais le bon moment. Tu avais les moyens d'obtenir tout ce que tu voulais de moi. Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que Ginny ?

- Je sais pas, murmura Harmonie. Je sais pas, ajouta t-elle en s'endormant de nouveau.

Hermione resta assise, la mine grave, jusqu'au moment ou les deux elfes reparurent.

Les trois restèrent toute la nuit à veiller sur elle, dormant à tour de rôle tandis que la brune restait pâle.

Elle était peut être hors de danger, grâce aux dons médicaux de Kreattur qui avait longtemps servi d'infirmier personnel des Black, mais les blessures spirituelles étaient plus difficiles à cicatriser.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil avait dépassé le zénith, la brune se réveilla. Par réflexe, elle regarda son bras gauche et vit que les marques qu'elle s'était infligées s'étaient déjà estompées.

Hermione était toujours présente, à veiller sur elle.

- Harmonie, murmura la née moldue, promets-moi que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais ça.

- Pourquoi faire ? hésita la brune. Une vie n'a aucune valeur, on est tous condamnés à crever. En quoi je serais différente ? Pourquoi je me battrais, si ma vie ne vaut rien ? De toute façon, je ne manquerais à personne.

Hermione pleura en enserrant la brune contre elle.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ? gémit-elle en larmes.

Elle enfouit son visage contre la petite poitrine de la brune, dont le regard de jade terne restait désespérément fixe.

A ressentir le poids de Granger, qui mouillait sa chemise de nuit, Harmonie baissa les yeux, avant de fixer le mur face à elle, sans comprendre.

- Non, murmura l'asociale. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi es-tu si pitoyable, alors que rien ne justifie cette attitude ?

Hermione resta figée dans cette position, blessée.

- Tu n'as donc aucune estime de toi-même ? demanda Granger, avant d'obtenir la réponse à sa propre question en fixant le bras d'argent de son amie. Tu penses que personne ne veut de toi ?

- Mais c'est le cas, ajouta calmement Harmonie avec un détachement total. Personne ne m'aime et je n'aime personne. C'est plus facile ainsi. Je n'ai pas à me poser de questions, ni même à me soucier des autres. Je n'existe que pour moi même, pour satisfaire mes désirs. Je n'ai pas à hésiter, juste à décider de ce que je veux faire et ce que je dois faire pour exaucer mes désirs. Rejeter toute loi, toute morale si je le décide, je n'ai qu'à suivre ma passion et mes désirs. C'est tout. C'est un peu comme s'élever au-delà de la normalité si médiocre.

Hermione la fixa avec incrédulité. Une telle conception de l'existence entrait en contradiction avec toutes ses valeurs.

- Tu sais que je tiens à toi. Te voir souffrir me blesse profondément. Tu ne le comprends pas, mais c'est ça l'amitié. Je suis heureuse lorsque mes amis le sont et je souffre lorsque mes amis souffrent. Vu que tu aimes la solitude, tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais j'espère que ce que je te dirais te fera changer de point de vue. Moi aussi j'étais seule et sans amis, mais tu m'as changée. Tu m'as sauvée et tu m'as aidée à m'ouvrir aux autres, à me faire accepter. Tu m'as aidée à ne plus souffrir seule. Même toi, j'espère te libérer de ta haine et de ta souffrance.

- Qu'as tu à y gagner ? demanda Harmonie. Moi, je joue avec les gens, les manipule et les élimine au besoin. J'ai toujours un motif derrière, que ce soit pour obtenir quelque chose, améliorer ma situation, m'amuser ou même me prouver que je peux avoir un rôle dans la marche de ce monde. A chaque fois j'y gagne quelque chose. Toi non.

- Tu te trompes, répliqua Hermione. Je suis heureuse que tu sois heureuse, tout simplement.

Les mots frappèrent la brune au cœur d'elle même. Finalement, Hermione n'était pas la cruche désintéressée qu'elle paraissait être. C'était sinistrement rassurant.

La tentative de suicide de la brune avait poussé Hermione à surveiller constamment son amie et à avoir une réponse claire à ses questions.

Au final, Hermione avait compris ce qui avait poussé Harmonie à le faire.

Au fond d'elle même, la brune était seule et même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait mal et pourquoi la née moldue s'inquiétait tant pour elle, son inconscient s'efforçait de le lui faire comprendre.

Harmonie Potter s'était trop longtemps retranchée dans les ténèbres, s'en servant comme d'un bouclier contre une vie sans saveur et sans amour. L'ombre l'avait abritée, tout en la rongeant et ne lui laissant rien, alors que la brune se protégeait de la souffrance en abandonnant ce qui faisait d'elle un être humain. Mais se jeter à corps perdu dans les abysses n'était pas sans conséquences. A force de tout rejeter, Harmonie s'était ouverte à ce néant malveillant, qui la rongeait intérieurement, dans lequel toute joie, tout bonheur s'étiolait inlassablement avant de disparaître, ne laissant que la pire des émotions.

La haine était un moteur puissant, la compassion guérissait les blessures. La colère, la jalousie, la malveillance, le cynisme, l'orgueil, l'arrogance et la fierté étaient les murs externes de son esprit, ceux qu'elle érigeait et qui lui prouvaient qu'elle était vivante.

Mais au final, tout s'effritait et partait en lambeaux. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul sentiment, celui qui rendait tout effort vain, face à l'inéluctable.

Malgré tout le pouvoir qu'elle espérait obtenir, elle ne pourrait jamais échapper à son destin final, celui de finir là ou tout à commencé. Dans les ténèbres.

Harmonie savait parfaitement quel nom donner à ce compagnon qui la dévorait et qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, toujours à ses cotés depuis le placard sous l'escalier.

Un fidèle être, très patient et qui avait failli gagner aujourd'hui. Un monstre né d'elle même, une ombre qu'on nomme le désespoir.

Sauf que le désespoir pouvait vite être chassé.

Hermione regarda Harmonie dans les yeux, bien que le regard de jade épuisé était aussi gênant que ses yeux habituels.

- Harmonie, je te demande une chose. Promets-moi, demanda t-elle avec un air suppliant, promets-moi que tu n'essayeras plus jamais de te suicider. Sinon, dit-elle en tremblant, j'utilise la dette de vie que tu me dois.

Harmonie sembla surprise de l'audace inattendue.

Ses lèvres pâles s'étirèrent en une parodie de sourire, tandis qu'un rire froid remontait de ses entrailles, et qu'un lueur de démence illuminait ses iris.

- Tu as du culot, répondit-elle. Une dette marche seulement lorsqu'on reconnaît devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un.

Hermione frissonna, sachant pertinemment que Harmonie n'avait jamais remercié sincèrement et respectueusement qui que ce soit. Elle considérait ces cinq lettres comme un moyen.

- Et puis, reprit la sorcière brune en s'avançant vers la née-moldue, n'oublies pas que tu ne m'as pas sauvée la vie. Tu as juste réparé tes erreurs.

Le cynisme de la brune était peut être glaçant, mais Hermione sentait qu'elle avait raison, une fois de plus. Ses illusions et ses espoirs semblaient s'écrouler comme un château de cartes, alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à regarder son reflet dans les yeux perçants de son amie.

- Hermione, répondit la brune après quelques instants d'hésitation, je te promets de ne plus tenter de me suicider.

Hermione sourit légèrement, tandis que la brune soupira intérieurement.

Aucun serment magique n'avait été fait. Elle n'avait juste eu à dire quelques mots sur un ton sérieux pour la rassurer. C'était si facile songea t-elle en chassant sans ménagement la pointe de remords en elle même.

Hermione aida la brune à se lever, mais immédiatement, la brune sentit sa tête tourner, alors qu'elle titubait et se raccrochait à son lit, ayant l'impression que le sol tanguait sous ses pieds.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien du tout, constata Hermione. Recouches-toi, demanda t-elle en appelant Dobby.

Harmonie n'eut pas son mot à dire. Son amie ressemblait furieusement à Mme Pomfresh et de plus, elle était trop fatiguée pour contester. Elle allait se reposer, tandis que Dobby lui monterait un plat pour récupérer les nutriments qu'elle avait perdu en se vidant de son sang.

Harmonie passa encore une journée au lit, avant que Hermione ne considère qu'elle puisse aller mieux. Elles auraient pu aller à Sainte Mangouste, mais les elfes avaient la situation bien en main et des médecins auraient sûrement voulu placer la brune sous suivi psychiatrique, voire dans le pire des cas la faire interner pour espérer récupérer son héritage en la déclarant aliénée.

La dernière Potter ne savait pas comment remercier Hermione.

Elle sentait qu'elle devait offrir quelque chose à son amie, comme pour solder une dette.

- J'ai peut être une idée, dit la née moldue. J'aimerais beaucoup que nous visitions la Tour de Londres, je n'y suis encore jamais allée.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna la brune. Toi qui adores la connaissance et les musées, cela me surprend. Mais j'imagine qu'il faut bien commencer un jour ou l'autre.

_« La relation entre Hermione et Harmonie est étrange, j'ai beaucoup de mal à la définir. Si je tentais de le faire, je pourrais dire qu'il s'agit d'un mélange d'amitié et une reconnaissance de l'une dans l'autre. Pourtant, ce duo est totalement opposé dans leurs caractères. Une humaniste et une amorale. Une organisatrice qui maîtrise parfaitement la théorie et une tacticienne instinctive. Lorsqu'elles travaillent ensemble, elles le font avec une efficacité redoutable, car leur opposition les rend complémentaires. [...] Autant Potter cache encore un vague morceau de cœur humain dans ce corps d'acier, autant Granger apparaît comme sympathique et peu dangereuse lorsqu'elle vous sourit avec bonhomie. La sous-estimer est cependant une grave erreur, baisser sa garde devant elle en est une autre et l'agresser équivaut à signer son arrêt de mort. »_

_Ginevra Weasley, _Souvenirs de Guerre, _éditions Fleury, 2015, p. 752_


	50. Perversions

Bonsoir à tous !

C'est enfin l'été et pour beaucoup, c'est aussi le dernier jour du baccalauréat ! Pour fêter ce jour, voici un nouveau chapitre sur la fin des vacances d'Harmonie.

Ce chapitre contient des scènes de nudité, de violence et de cruauté, alors si vous êtes sensibles, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a une raison pour que cette fic soit classée M.

Il est probable que vous vous sentiez un peu mal à l'aise en lisant ce chapitre, mais moi aussi j'ai été dérangé en l'écrivant.

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 50 : Perversions**

Les vacances passées entre les deux adolescentes tirèrent rapidement à leur fin, un peu trop rapidement à leur goût.

Les deux amies avaient visité le célèbre musée de la Tour de Londres, intéressées par des parties différentes. La collection de manuscrits rares et les joyaux de la couronne avaient séduit les deux jeunes adolescentes, en raison de leur intérêt pour les vieux documents à l'odeur douceâtre et de leur attrait pour les chefs d'œuvre d'orfèvrerie. Cependant, si Hermione avait particulièrement adoré l'aile consacrée aux cabinets de curiosité, Harmonie, qui était sans cesse gangrenée par les relents d'une sanglante cruauté, fut attirée par la multitude d'objets de supplice conservés.

A la fin du séjour de la née-moldue au square Grimmauld, elles avaient bien conscience que les choses seraient différentes entre elles. Jamais Harmonie n'avait affiché autant d'émotions et fait autant confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle même. Harmonie finit même par raccompagner son amie dans sa maison de banlieue, ne s'attardant pas trop avec elle, car elle regrettait cette séparation.

Au moins, elle savait qu'elle reverrait Hermione dans le Poudlard Express, d'ici deux semaines.

Et puis, elle profiterait de ce temps pour pratiquer d'autres activités. Elle devait étudier le cas du médaillon d'un peu plus près.

Elle contacta Gringotts et sollicita la présence de Gripsec, son conseiller. Une fois en privé, elle s'assura que personne n'écoutait grâce à un simple sortilège d'Assurdiato et regarda fixement le gobelin.

- Cet objet, déclara t-elle avec un sérieux ne laissant peu de doute sur la gravité de la situation, j'ai découvert ce dont il s'agit. C'est ce qu'on nomme un Horcruxe.

Gripsec sursauta, avant que son visage pointu ne palisse. Il avait vaguement entendu parler de cette abomination envers la vie et la mort, mais entre entendre parler de cette chose et savoir qu'il en avait touché une, il y avait une marge.

- Ce que j'aimerais savoir, reprit-elle sans se soucier de l'expression du petit être, c'est si la division de l'âme est faite de façon régulière lors de ce rituel.

- Personne ne le sait, dit-il en se reprenant rapidement. Aucun mage noir n'a jamais dépassé le chiffre d'un Horcruxe, bafouilla le gobelin. C'est extrêmement dangereux d'en faire plus.

- Il se trouve que cet objet contient une partie de l'âme de celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort et que c'est déjà le deuxième de ses Horcruxes que je découvre. Même si j'arrive à les détruire, ce que je souhaiterais c'est savoir s'il y a un moyen de découvrir sans attirer l'attention comment détecter les autres Les cinq autres, précisa t-elle avec sérieux.

Gripsec sembla à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

- Sept Horcruxes ? glapit-il d'une voix aiguë, c'est impossible. Comment peut-on rester humain après ça ?

- Voldemort ne l'est plus, il survit entre ce plan et un autre, ancré par ses fragments d'âme. Vous savez que je payerais beaucoup si vous en trouvez ne serait-ce qu'un seul ?

- Ce n'est plus une question d'argent, dit-il dégoûté, c'est une question d'honneur. Suivez-moi.

Le gobelin la guida dans les nombreux couloirs de Gringotts habituellement peu fréquentés par les clients, jusqu'à une grande porte dorée et encadrée de quatre gobelins en armures. Les gardes semblaient intimidants avec leurs regards sombres, tandis que leurs peaux olivâtre reflétant faiblement la lueur des candélabres de bronze qui éclairaient ce grand couloir.

Gripsec adressa quelques mots en gobelbabil aux soldats, attendant une réponse durant quelques minutes, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Il entra, faisant signe à la brune de le suivre, pénétrant dans un grand bureau dont les murs étaient couverts de râteliers d'armes et de tapisseries médiévales. Devant lui, un haut bureau était occupé par un être penché sur de nombreux documents, dont seules les mains griffues étaient visibles derrière des parchemins déroulés.

- Guerrier Gripsec, à votre service monseigneur. Que votre or puisse s'accroître et vos ennemis tomber.

Gripsec s'inclina devant son roi et Harmonie se rappela des protocoles en usage qu'elle avait lu. Il était inutile qu'une stupide fierté mal placée ne gâche cette négociation.

- Lady Harmonie Potter-Black, venue présenter ses hommages et l'expression de son profond respect, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Puisse notre or s'accroître et nos ennemis tomber.

Les deux restèrent immobiles, attendant que le gobelin attablé ne relève les yeux. Celui-ci traça un dernier mot de sa plume de cristal, qu'il essuya soigneusement avant de reboucher son encrier empli d'une substance violette.

Harmonie frissonna légèrement. Le gobelin devant elle, elle le connaissait. Avec ses yeux acérés, sa barbiche en pointe et sa cicatrice sur la joue droite. C'était le président de la banque et le protecteur des gobelins de Grande Bretagne, le chef de leur communauté, Ragnok.

- Parlez, Gripsec, dit-il sèchement. Le temps c'est de l'argent, alors ne me faites pas perdre le mien.

- Monseigneur, ma cliente sollicite votre aide pour la localisation et la destruction de plusieurs objets de magie noire.

Le roi des gobelins leva les yeux, avant de grogner.

- Nous avons des briseurs de sorts pour cela, en quoi est-ce que cela nécessitait de me déranger ?

- Pardonnez mon intervention, votre seigneurie, mais il s'agit d'Horcruxes. De plusieurs Horcruxes créés par mon ennemi juré, pour être exacte.

Ragnok jura dans sa langue natale. Il savait que Voldemort ne tolérait rien de non humain dans son projet de société. Lors de la dernière guerre, le Ministère était à deux doigts d'abdiquer avant le miracle d'Halloween 1981 et il était évident qu'une fois au pouvoir, Voldemort ne laisserait pas l'or des sang-pur aux mains des gobelins. Cette nouvelle inquiétante était de nature à faire changer l'attitude de l'établissement. Si Voldemort avait également été aussi loin dans la magie noire, il était donc impossible de raisonner avec lui. On ne peut faire changer d'avis les extrémistes.

- Par l'or des farfadets, dit-il en se reprenant pour faire bonne figure, si cette nouvelle est vraie, alors la situation est plus inquiétante que je ne l'imaginais. Auriez-vous des pistes ?

- Quelques unes, admit la brune. Je sais comment les détruire, vu qu'un a déjà été éliminé. Un des Horcruxes est également en ma possession, mais ou se trouve les cinq autres, je l'ignore.

- Sept, donc. C'est logique. En Arithmancie, c'est le nombre d'équilibre. Le sept est le symbole d'esprit, d'absolu, de connaissance, d'analyse, de recherche. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant dans ce fait.

Harmonie s'impatientait. En elle même, elle se moquait de la signification de ce chiffre. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que Voldemort était accro aux symboles et le numéro de la perfection lui semblait être nécessaire pour assurer sa puissance. Le véritable problème n'était pas qu'il ait créé tant de ces monstruosités, mais qu'il les avait camouflés.

- Peut-on les détecter, monseigneur ? demanda t-elle avec espoir.

- J'ai bien peur que non. Si le fragment d'âme est dissimulé dans un objet de grande puissance magique, la magie inhérente faussera la localisation. Nous mènerons des tests, mais n'ayez pas beaucoup d'espoir.

Harmonie comprit. Elle devrait fouiner de son coté pour dénicher des pistes, mais devrait également demander de l'aide à la personne ayant côtoyé Jedusor plus jeune, à savoir Albus Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'elle eut prit congé en s'inclinant devant leur chef, elle mentionna une autre affaire à son conseiller bancaire.

- J'aimerais louer une équipe de gobelins pour discrètement faire sortir le cadavre d'une créature que j'ai tuée et le dépecer, sans que personne ne le sache.

- C'est faisable, annonça le gobelin. Il vous suffit d'indiquer le lieu et la nature de la créature. Nous prenons 20 % du produit final.

- A une condition, déclara t-elle en plus, c'est que je conserve la tête dans sa totalité, demanda la brune.

Le vieux gobelin refusa, exigeant de connaître toutes les informations avant de se lancer dans une telle opération. Pour Harmonie, il était hors de question de perdre ses avantages sur eux.

Après un long marchandage de plus de trois heures ou elle céda devant les gobelins, acceptant qu'ils prennent la moitié de tout ce qui était exploitable sur son trophée de chasse, en échange de la reconnaissance de sa demande sur la tête, l'accord fut signé entre les deux parties.

- Voilà le contrat, dit Gripsec, montrant le document signé par les deux parties et ou il manquait l'inscription des informations.

La brune le relut patiemment, observant tous les détails en prêtant attention à chaque ligne, chaque tournure de phrase et en demandant des modifications lorsque les termes semblaient trop vagues ou trop alambiqués.

Deux heures plus tard, la version finale était enfin signée et elle put porter le nom de la créature et du lieu de conservation de la dépouille.

Gripsec ressentit assez mal le fait que du rarissime venin de basilic lui soit passé sous le nez.

D'ailleurs, Harmonie sentit qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz et préféra s'esquiver sans tarder, s'assurant que le désossement de la bête se ferait en sa compagnie.

Les gobelins étaient trop vicieux pour son bien et dès sa sortie de la banque, elle demanda à Dobby de surveiller le cadavre pour que personne ne puisse la voler. Elle lui donna permission d'utiliser toute magie pour assurer la sécurité de son bien et promit de lui donner autre chose.

Harmonie retourna calmement chez elle, profitant des cheminées de l'établissement bancaire. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ne se reposa pas de son éprouvante négociation et changea de vêtements pour sortir dans le monde moldu.

Elle adopta un style élégant, tout en gardant sa cape d'invisibilité, son couteau et sa baguette avec elle.

Elle loua les services d'un taxi noir, afin de s'éloigner des chics quartiers du nord du centre-ville, afin de se diriger vers les vieilles zones industrielles entourant les rives du fleuve. Le taxi noir conduisait avec prudence, la conduisant sur les docks d'Aldwich, au milieu des vieux entrepôts de tôles et de briques rouges et des grues rouillées qui pourrissaient sur les quais désaffectés.

Le quartier dégradé, dont les murs couverts d'affiches à moitié arrachées s'effritaient sous l'action du temps et de l'érosion, était très mal famé et la brune était heureuse de porter un couteau sur elle. En plus, elle avait droit d'user de sa baguette puisqu'elle était émancipée et n'hésiterait pas à la sortir dès que l'un des camés surveillant les lieux tenterait quelque chose contre elle.

La brune regarda le morceau de papier dans sa poche et frappa à la porte du vieil immeuble délabré, situé près de l'entrepôt n°14.

Rapidement, elle monta les escaliers en jurant devant les ascenseurs en panne, avant de frapper à l'une des portes du squat, au troisième étage.

- Qui c'est ? grogna une voix féminine à travers la porte.

- Votre patron, répondit-elle avec un sourire satisfait, tout en glissant machinalement une longue mèche sombre derrière son oreille droite.

Instantanément la porte s'ouvrit et Harmonie haussa les sourcils devant la personne lui faisant face. Sans même attendre la moindre invitation, elle entra comme si elle était chez elle.

- Constance Willfire, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire, je vois que tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal avec l'argent que tu reçois. Dis-moi, tes affaires marchent bien ?

- Pas trop, avoua la rousse. J'ai investi dans une boite qui ne rapporte pour l'instant que de maigres bénéfices. Enfin, ça paye le loyer et les courses, il y a pire. Nous sommes d'ailleurs en plein développement.

Harmonie savait parfaitement de quel genre de commerce il s'agissait. Vu les nouveaux piercings aux lèvres de Constance, ainsi que le léger tatouage sur son dos et visible à travers son débardeur d'été, il y avait fort à parier que le salon de tatouage le plus proche avait changé de mains.

Le bar assez mal famé situé à proximité avait récemment changé de propriétaire. Le bistrot qui servait de tripot clandestin avait été racheté par l'ancienne garde d'Harmonie, Madison Longwy. Les deux filles vivaient ensemble, cohabitation qui se révélait bien pratique pour parler affaires, ainsi que pour échanger des informations récoltées sur les dealers et la petite délinquance du coin.

Harmonie s'installa sur le canapé défraîchi qui grinça sous son poids, alors que son hôte sortait quelques gâteaux secs avant d'ouvrir une bouteille de scotch.

La rousse descendit un verre cul sec, avant de se resservir d'une main experte, tandis que la brune goûtait l'alcool du bout des lèvres, avalant difficilement ce liquide brûlant.

- Constance, demanda la brune en reposant son verre, si je suis venue ici, c'est parce que je cherche quelque chose.

Harmonie n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, qu'elle fut interrompue par le son de l'intrusion d'une clé dans la serrure. Quelqu'un entra dans le petit appartement, utilisant un double des clefs, saluant la rousse à la cantonade.

- Salut Constance ! gueula la nouvelle, passablement éméchée en titubant légèrement.

La nouvelle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la personne assise en compagnie de sa colocataire, se souvenant de la personne qui avait donné l'apport initial pour financer ses investissements.

- Bien, jubila Harmonie en voyant le troisième membre de leur groupe à l'institut Todd. Madison est ici, c'est parfait.

La rousse se leva immédiatement et embrassa son amie et colocataire, avant qu'elles ne s'installent dans le petit sofa.

Devant cette langoureuse démonstration affective, la brune haussa les yeux vers le plafond lézardé. Elle soupira en grimaçant, espérant qu'il n'y ait rien de vraiment sentimental entre ces deux là. Peine perdue, constata t-elle après un regard inquisiteur en direction de la poitrine de Madison.

- Je sais que vous êtes contentes de vous revoir après cette dure journée, dit-elle de sa voix froide et hautaine, mais ne croyez-vous pas que vous pourrez vous démontrer votre amitié plus tard ? Constance, sermonna t-elle avec un sourire, tu joueras avec les piercings aux mamelons de ta petite amie plus tard.

Madison rougit d'une façon qui lui rappelait étrangement Ginny Weasley, avant que Constance ne sourit à son tour, dominatrice. L'analogie était amusante, songea Harmonie. Une rousse dominante et une brune soumise chez les moldus et une brune dominatrice avec une rousse asservie chez les sorciers.

- Tu as vu sa jolie poitrine ? ajouta Constance avec un sourire carnassier que Harmonie connaissait bien, pour l'avoir elle même affiché à de nombreuses occasions.

- Pas du tout, ajouta Harmonie sans aucune gêne. Fait moi donc voir, ajouta t-elle avec malveillance, jouissant de son pouvoir et de l'humiliation qu'elle créait chez les autres.

Atrocement gênée, Madison retira son chemisier et Harmonie admira les décorations métalliques qu'elle portait dans sa chair, parfaitement harmonisées avec le collier d'inox qu'elle portait et qui indiquait également les coordonnées de la propriétaire.

- Intéressant, murmura la brune en touchant sans vergogne les appas de la moldue brune, tout en laissant de cruelles pensées venir titiller son esprit. Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que je décore la mienne.

Les deux femmes de poigne discutèrent quelques instants, n'accordant qu'une attention très réduite à la brune couchée sur les jambes de Constance, la poitrine toujours à l'air libre.

- J'ai besoin que tu me trouves une petite chose ou deux, demanda la brune en tendant une petite note pliée que la rousse glissa dans sa poche, la soustrayant aux regards curieux de Madison. Essayes donc d'en avoir des complets et je t'inviterais chez moi pour les livrer. Tu pourrais même faire connaissance avec ma chose.

Harmonie avait d'ailleurs proposé à Ginny de venir passer trois jours chez elle. Le terme ordonné se serait évidemment révélé plus exact, car la rousse n'avait pas le choix, elle devrait obéir à sa maîtresse, même si elle devait faire le mur. La brune avait envoyé une missive brève, mais particulièrement pleine de sous entendus sur ce qui se passait lorsqu'un esclave magique désobéissait.

Sept jours avant le départ pour Poudlard, Harmonie avait reçue sa chose chez elle. Cinq jours de pur bonheur, alors qu'elle attendait impatiemment Constance. Harmonie espérait que, malgré le court délai, la rousse ait pu se fournir pour lui donner ce qu'elle avait commandé.

Par chance, la moldue arriva le quatrième jour de la présence de Ginny. Harmonie l'avait accueillie, ne lui révélant pas l'existence du monde sorcier. Rien ne laissait deviner l'existence de ce monde dans sa maison, puisque les deux elfes avaient enchantés les objets sensibles pour ne pas être vus des moldus. Kreattur et Dobby se firent d'ailleurs invisibles, pour ne pas surprendre Constance et briser le statut du secret.

Constance apporta deux mallettes couvertes de cuir marron à la brune, qui lui en tendit une grise en retour. Harmonie ouvrit en grand la première et sourit. Deux _Desert Eagle, _avec leurs munitions de calibre 12,7 mm dans la première, ainsi qu'un _Colt 45_ et plusieurs chargeurs. Ouvrant discrètement la deuxième, Harmonie la referma précipitamment dès qu'elle vit l'intérieur. Pendant ce temps, la moldue avait également compté le contenu de la grosse mallette et était satisfaite de la quantité de livres sterling contenues. D'ailleurs, elle espérait bientôt que ses contacts avec les dealers seraient plus importants.

- Je ne peux pas encore te fournir, lui révéla Harmonie. Je consolide ma richesse et mes relations, mais d'ici quelques années, je devrais avoir gagné en influence. Bien sûr, je garde la plus grosse part des bénéfices. Faudra bien réinvestir pour accroître l'importance du trafic. On ne tue pas la poule aux œufs d'or.

Lorsque les deux comploteuses eurent fini de discuter sérieusement et que leur conversation fut plus triviale, Harmonie héla sa chose. Ginny accourut rapidement, avant de s'asseoir à sa place, aux pieds de la malveillante brune.

- Elle est mignonne, rit Constance Willfire. Tu ne l'as pas encore décorée ?

- Pas encore, susurra Harmonie dont les yeux luisaient d'envie de pouvoir et de perversion. Mais je suis sure qu'elle sera en ravie. D'ailleurs, dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres, j'ai quelques idées. Si ton salon est ouvert, nous pouvons y aller de suite.

Constance acquiesça, faisant rire Harmonie. Ginny tremblait, ignorant de quoi elles parlaient exactement, mais si cette Constance partageait le même sens de l'humour que Harmonie, elle ne le sentait pas bien, mais alors pas bien du tout.

Trente minutes plus tard, Constance, Ginny et Harmonie étaient réunies dans le petit salon de tatouage de l'alliée d'Harmonie. La brune avait donné une liste et plusieurs dizaines de livres sterling à Constance, avant de pénétrer dans l'arrière salle insonorisée et d'ordonner à son esclave de s'installer sur le fauteuil.

- Si j'entends la moindre plainte, je te bâillonne. Si tu tentes de t'enfuir, nous t'attacherons à la chaise. Sans plaisanter, dit-elle en caressant la joue de Ginny, tu sais que je peux faire ce que je veux de toi. Si tu tiens à ta langue ...

Harmonie laissa sa menace planer, mimant une paire de ciseaux, avant de s'éloigner vers l'un des magasins situés à proximité. Elle avait quelques achats à faire, pour rendre la rousse plus présentable.

Trois heures plus tard, la brune revenait enfin dans le petit salon. Les employés de Constance avaient terminé depuis longtemps et Ginny attendait dans l'arrière salle. Son visage froncé était lugubre, alors qu'elle restait recroquevillée dans un coin.

- Regardes le résultat, montra Constance en forçant la rousse à se lever et à se retourner.

Entre les omoplates, on pouvait voir un blason héraldique. Le haut de son dos était désormais marqué d'un splendide aigle aux ailes écartées et cerclé d'un serpent, le tout surplombant le symbole de la Confrérie de Minuit.

- Pas mal, murmura Harmonie, c'est du très bon travail. Et pour l'avant ?

Ginny se retourna, tête basse, alors que ses tétons étaient ornés des mêmes anneaux que la petite soumise de Constance Willfire.

Harmonie sembla satisfaite, alors qu'elle tendait des vêtements à Ginny.

- Changes-toi, ordonna t-elle, avant de se concentrer sur Constance qui lui donnait des conseils d'entretien et de soin pour éviter toute complication.

Lorsque Ginny fut prête, elle portait un pantalon de cuir noir, avec un bustier fait du même matériau, laissant voir largement son décolleté, malgré sa poitrine plate. Elle marchait avec hésitation sur ses chaussures à hauts talons, peu habituée à cette gêne.

- Il manque quelque chose, gronda la brune en regardant la rousse dont les cheveux avaient été raccourcis, en une coupe atteignant ses omoplates et qui allait parfaitement avec son visage fin.

Ginny tenait le dernier objet entre ses mains, un large collier de cuir noir orné de dentelle. Apparemment, Harmonie s'était délectée de la lecture d'_Histoire d'O_ durant ses vacances et l'étendue de sa perversion n'avait d'égale que son envie de pouvoir et de domination.

Ginny se résigna à le mettre, fermant elle même l'objet de sa servitude autour de sa gorge, alors que la brune accrochait une médaille à l'anneau, indiquant l'adresse de la propriétaire.

De retour au Square Grimmauld, Harmonie utilisa sa baguette pour enchanter le collier, de façon à ce qu'il ne puise être retiré que par elle.

- Mais, balbutia Ginny, que vont dire mes parents ?

Harmonie ne répondit pas, continuant à la toiser de haut. Elle se moquait totalement de la réaction des Weasley, même si elle savait que Ron hurlerait, que Molly insulterait sa fille et qu'Arthur risquerait de se rendre chez elle.

- Pardonnez mon insolence, Maîtresse, mais que dois-je faire pour pouvoir le cacher à mes parents ?

- Qui t'a dit que je veux que tu le caches ? Tu rentreras chez toi avec cette tenue, c'est la seule qu'il reste dans ta valise. L'autre était trop usée et il y a eu un malencontreux accident, Kreattur l'ayant jetée avec les déchets. De toute façon, tu n'auras pas à les supporter très longtemps, nous nous retrouverons après-demain sur le quai 9 3/4. Si tes parents posent la question, réponds-leur que tu me sers de bras droit.

Ginny pâlit, se souvenant de sa stupidité lors de sa première année.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota Harmonie en caressant la joue de son esclave et en soulevant son menton. Je serais toujours là pour toi. A travers ta soumission, tu obtiendras bien plus qu'une vulgaire existence de femme au foyer.

- Et si c'est juste à ce à quoi j'aspire ?

Harmonie éclata de rire, laissant ce son perçant s'insinuer dans toutes les failles de doute de la rousse, faisant éclater ses résistances.

- Tu espère me faire avaler que tu veux passer ta vie à faire la cuisine et la lessive ? Tu es à Serpentard, tu aspires à bien plus, je le sais. Je déteste les mensonges et ... tu vas être punie.

Ginny devint livide, alors qu'elle suivait la brune dans la salle de bains. Harmonie entra la première et se sentit prise d'une migraine. Alors qu'elle avait occulté les événements du début du mois, elle revit la baignoire emplie de sang et le visage terrifié d'Hermione lui revint en mémoire. Pourquoi, alors qu'elle se montrait cruelle, avait-elle en tête le visage réprobateur de sa meilleure amie ?

Harmonie chassa les mots de l'humaniste, comme on balaye la poussière avant de la dissimuler sous un tapis pour ne plus la voir, même si on sait pertinemment qu'elle est là.

- Retire ton bustier, ordonna t-elle, avant de regarder la petite poitrine, ornée d'anneaux métalliques et de se lécher les lèvres.

Elle avait mieux et observa les effets des potions cicatrisantes. Décidément, Ginny était très vigoureuse.

- Ferme les yeux et ne triche pas, ordonna t-elle. Sinon, je te perce plus bas, dit-elle en ne laissant planer aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle mettrait sa menace à exécution.

Ginny ferma les yeux, obéissante. Elle ressentit Harmonie tirer sur ses tétons, l'excitant tout en lui tirant de légers gémissements, mais elle garda les paupières closes. Malgré l'étrange poids sur ses seins, les cliquetis et la sensation de froid sur sa peau, elle resta plongée dans le noir.

- C'est bien, la félicita Harmonie. Tu as tenu ta parole et tu seras récompensée. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant.

Ginny obéit et haleta à la vue des cadenas accrochés à ses petites framboises, reliés par une petite chaîne.

- Vous n'allez pas me laisser comme cela ? Maîtresse, ajouta t-elle tardivement.

- Si tu peux les enlever, répliqua t-elle avec un sourire goguenard et supérieur, vas-y. Mais j'ai mis un petit sort de réparation dessus. Rien de très résistant, mais assez pour te donner du fil à retordre.

Ginny remit son bustier, mais s'aperçut que la forme des cadenas se voyait bien à travers le cuir. La forme significative, combinée à la vue de la chaîne qui dépassait de son décolleté, ne laissait guère de place au doute.

- Vous ... voulez que tout le monde sache, c'est ça ? Vous voulez que nous affichions notre relation, n'est-ce pas, Maîtresse ?

- Tout à fait, ma Ginny, répliqua Harmonie en utilisant le prénom de la rousse à dessein. Je veux que l'on sache pour nous deux. Seuls les lâches ont peur.

Rapidement, Harmonie posa ses lèvres sur celle de son esclave, qui écarquilla les yeux, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'éprouvait plus de répugnance à fixer les émeraudes brûlantes de la brune.

Harmonie se recula très rapidement, laissant une Ginny déstabilisée, alors que des sensations contradictoires courraient dans son esprit, tandis qu'une étrange chaleur courrait dans son cœur.

_« Tu ne sais pas ou est ta place, alors que tu arrives comme un parasite en ayant la prétention de vouloir imposer tes valeurs. Tu n'es qu'une salope, perverse et psychotique. Tu n'as aucune morale, tu te fais sauter comme la dernière des traînées et tu n'as aucune honte d'avoir plusieurs relations. T'es peut-être un génie, mais t'es rien d'autre qu'une putain de tarée mégalo, une asociale paranoïaque et une perverse sadique et amorale. Tu as sauté combien de mecs ? Tu as abusé combien de nanas ? Je sais que ça t'excite les petits seins et t'as joui comme une salope lorsqu'on a couché ensemble. T'es vraiment une putain de nympho. »_

_Théodore Nott à Harmonie Potter, le 3 juin 1996._


	51. Le coeur du serpent

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, en attendant celui de dimanche prochain.

Merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité et vos reviews.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 51 : Le cœur du serpent**

Lorsque Harmonie quitta le monde des songes, elle sentit un picotement irritant ses paupières encore closes.

En grimaçant et en gémissant, maudissant l'obligation de se lever pour prendre le train, elle massa ses cernes apparus consécutivement à sa très mauvaise nuit.

Certes, l'impatience de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard pouvait partiellement expliquer cette nuit presque blanche, mais cette fatigue s'expliquait surtout par le cauchemar qui l'avait terrifiée, la poussant à lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Dans son rêve, elle avait vu deux personnes discuter dans un vieux manoir. La vieille demeure décrépie tombait à moitié en ruine, alors qu'une lueur filtrait faiblement derrière les volets pourris. Parmi les vieux tapis et les divans moisis, deux silhouettes complotaient, faiblement éclairées par la lueur émanant de l'âtre, jetant de larges ombres dans le salon.

La première personne était un petit homme gras, au crâne en partie dégarni et Harmonie bouillit de rage lorsqu'il fut appelé Queudver. C'était le traître, une créature servile et lâche, qui rampait aux pieds d'un autre. Il rampait à ses pieds, comme un misérable rat qui devrait mourir. Elle n'avait pas vu son maître, ne voyant qu'à travers ses yeux, mais elle avait parfaitement connaissance de l'identité de cette abjection à la voix froide. Cependant, compte tenu de cette voix caractéristique, de sa maîtrise du Fourchelang et du fait qu'il se faisait appeler maître, elle l'avait parfaitement reconnu.

Voldemort se satisfaisait de la poursuite de son plan. La coupe de Quidditch terminée, il aurait plus de marge de manœuvre pour mener son dernier projet. Elle n'en connaissait pas les aboutissements, ni même les détails puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas discuté, mais elle se doutait que ça ne serait pas plaisant et qu'elle serait concernée.

Cette fatigue accumulée depuis plusieurs jours, était due au fait que la brune dormait de plus en plus mal, car dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle entendait quelque chose murmurer dans son sommeil. Cette voix diffuse était apparue lentement dans son sommeil profond, avant de devenir de plus en plus persistante, l'assaillant même dans ses phases de sommeil léger. Après de mures analyses, elle avait découvert que ces bribes de paroles dénuées de sens, qui perturbaient son sommeil, provenaient du médaillon-horcruxe.

La brune avait cherché à comprendre, voulant savoir pourquoi elle parvenait à s'infiltrer dans les pensées de Voldemort, essayant de découvrir de quelle façon elle réussissait à entendre les pernicieux murmures de l'Horcruxe du lord des ténèbres.

Harmonie devait se rendre à l'évidence, parce que son cerveau génial avait tout compris.

Parfois, elle enviait les pauvres primaires ignorants, ces êtres inférieurs qui n'avaient pas son génie ou son intelligence acérée.

Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle pouvait parler aux serpents, ce n'était pas une coïncidence si elle avait des sautes d'humeur et des tics, ce n'était pas non plus un coup de chance si elle avait une prédisposition pour la magie noire. Lorsqu'elle se replongeait dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, elle revoyait les ténèbres du placard dans l'escalier et la solitude de son enfance, ces moments d'amertume durant lesquels elle avait ouvert une partie de son âme.

Elle avait ouvert son âme, qui était en permanence en compagnie de l'un des morceaux de celle de Voldemort.

Harmonie Potter était l'un des sept Horcruxes de Voldemort.

Sa haine grandit davantage, alors qu'elle brûlait intérieurement d'une envie de destruction et qu'elle voulait enfoncer ses ongles dans la gorge de cette ignominie qui avait utilisé l'assassinat de sa mère pour la transformer en un réceptacle pour atteindre immortalité. Voldemort l'utilisait comme un outil pour rester en vie, ajoutant une nouvelle injure à la longue liste des griefs qu'elle avait contre lui.

La brune avait compris que si elle voulait détruire Voldemort, elle devait mourir.

L'idée la foudroya, alors que son visage print une teinte de cendre. Son regard écarquillé sur son visage décomposé sembla se graver sur ses traits, alors qu'elle tremblait irrépressiblement et qu'elle se raccrochait au lit pour ne pas défaillir.

Mourir.

Mettre un terme à sa propre existence, sans parvenir à se démarquer des autres.

N'avoir que pour seule finalité de mettre un terme à sa propre existence pour sauver les autres.

Ca, c'était absolument hors de question. Elle ferait tout pour trouver de quoi survivre, quel qu'en soit le prix. Elle voulait exister et continuer à pouvoir prouver au monde qu'elle pouvait agir selon ses désirs. Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Après mure réflexion, elle avait déjà trouvé la solution de la dernière chance, celle à mettre en œuvre si tout échouait.

Elle n'aurait qu'à créer elle-même un Horcruxe, le rituel demandait deux choses. Le plus difficile était l'incantation complexe, car réaliser un meurtre pour diviser l'âme était quelque chose de devenu facile. C'était devenu un acte mécanique, facile à faire et qui ne lui demandait pas de longues tergiversations morales. Lorsqu'elle aurait réalisé le rituel, la meilleure des hypothèses serait que le morceau de Voldemort soit aussi scellé dans l'autre objet et ensuite, elle le détruisait en même temps que son propre fragment d'âme. Si par malheur l'Horcruxe de Voldemort restait ancré dans son corps, elle n'aurait qu'à posséder quelqu'un d'autre, Ginny Weasley par exemple, pour s'assassiner avant de réintégrer son enveloppe charnelle vierge de tout souffle de vie.

Le seul problème, c'est que cela impliquait un terrible gâchis, en raison de la mutilation et de l'anéantissement masochiste d'une part de son existence.

Harmonie soupira, déprimant à cause de cette nouvelle. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien faire à cause de ces informations, pas même de se lever pour partir à Poudlard. Elle se sentait fatiguée, même si elle reprit espoir en inspirant profondément, se disant qu'elle aurait le temps d'y penser ultérieurement.

Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire avant, elle devait déjà réussir à éliminer les autres Horcruxes.

Harmonie chassa ses idées en s'emparant de sa malle déjà bouclée depuis deux jours. Elle décida de chasser sa morosité en s'entourant de tout ce qu'elle aimait, à savoir luxe et pouvoir. Elle revêtit sa robe de style victorien ornée de nombreuses dentelles, de perles et de bijoux mais en bien plus confortable que l'original. Devant son reflet impressionnant, elle sourit avec arrogance, tournant sur elle même en faisant flotter ses jupons et en faisant tintant ses perles.

Satisfaite d'elle même, la brune elle se rendit à la gare, ayant réduit sa valise dans son sac à main.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le quai de la plus célèbre voie du monde sorcier, elle retrouva les Malefoy en pleine discussion avec Madame Zabini. La jeune femme les salua avant de s'incruster dans leur conversation. La brune était très heureuse d'avoir des interlocuteurs aux langues perfides pour aborder la politique. C'était toujours un exercice intellectuel intéressant et à la hauteur de son esprit.

Malheureusement pour elle, quelqu'un d'indésirable se dirigeait vers elle. Arthur Weasley était en approche. La brune savait parfaitement le thème qu'il voulait aborder et l'homme généralement calme semblait animé de la plus noire des fureurs, son front était barré d'une nouvelle ride, tandis que ses poings étaient serrés, accompagnant sa démarche raide.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de ma fille ? gronda t-il sans même se soucier de la présence du si honni Lucius Malefoy, alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il détestait plus cette adolescente que le lord blond.

- Je fais ce que je désire, répliqua t-elle d'un ton pédant. Votre fille ne vous appartient pas, elle est mienne désormais. Mon autorité légale est désormais supérieure à la votre. J'ai été assez clémente pour qu'elle reste chez vous, mais je pourrais l'isoler entre quatre murs, que vous ne pourriez rien contre moi. Je décide de tout et votre autorité patriarcale est secondaire. A la fois parce que je suis noble, mais aussi parce que je suis sa maîtresse.

Un silence glacial accueillit cette déclaration et Arthur pâlit, sous un regard froid de Lucius, qui ne masquait pas sa joie sauvage, ses commissures se soulevant en un sourire hautain.

- Il y a un moyen pour que tout cesse, répliqua Mr Weasley. Je voudrais racheter la dette de Ginny.

- Que proposeriez-vous en échange ? dit-elle avec un somptueux dédain. Vous n'avez ni or, ni relations. Elle est la seule chose que je veux et qui m'intéresse vraiment.

- Sinon, ajouta Arthur avec une effroyable détermination dans les yeux, je vous rappelle qu'un tel contrat prend fin avec votre plein accord, ou bien avec le décès d'une des deux parties.

- Ginny s'est donnée à moi de son plein gré, trancha la brune avec l'amabilité d'un coup de couteau porté dans le dos. Quant à vos pathétiques menaces, dit-elle avec un regard hautain, elles ne me font rien. Maintenant, je vous suggère de partir.

Harmonie salua poliment Lucius et les deux femmes, dédaignant Arthur Weasley, avant de monter dans le train. Le patriarche roux trembla, alors que Lucius Malefoy posa sa canne au pommeau d'argent sur l'épaule du roux, le forçant à se retourner.

- Je suis occupé, Lucius, cracha t-il.

- Je sais, répliqua l'aristocrate en lissant un pli sur sa cape doublée de vison. Je souhaitais juste voir votre visage, Arthur, alors que vous réalisez que vous venez de perdre ce que vous avez de plus cher au monde.

Arthur Weasley le fixa avec dégoût, tentant de conserver son calme.

- Lucius, dans votre hâte à me nuire, vous vous aveuglez. Vous voyez l'arbre, mais pas la forêt. Potter est comme un incendie qui dévore tout ce qu'elle peut. Elle ne se limitera pas à ma fille et je peux vous garantir qu'un jour, vous finirez par vous brûler.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe incomplet de la confrérie soudé autour de leur chef se réunit dans leur compartiment fétiche, celui situé à proximité des toilettes et de la réserve de la vendeuse de bonbons.

Le compartiment, organisé comme une cour autour d'un souverain, était comme un avant poste des salles de réunion à Poudlard. Les membres de la Confrérie échangeaient leurs idées, alors que la brune songeait à ses problèmes personnels qu'elle garderait pour elle pour l'instant.

Elle fut tirée de ses inquiétudes par l'entrée de sa chose. Son regard inquisiteur détailla la tenue de la rousse, vêtue de la longue cape noire avec le haut col qui lui servait d'uniforme à Poudlard. Apparemment, elle voulait dissimuler certaines choses, faisant sourire la brune.

Bien que légèrement gênée, l'appréhension de Ginny passa inaperçue au milieu du groupe plus détendu que l'an dernier, sans la menace des Détraqueurs planant au-dessus de leurs têtes, alors que le ciel bleu était plus rassurant.

Fidèle à son habitude, la brune lisait un livre. Cependant, ce n'était pas un livre de sorts, ni même de magie, c'était autre chose. Drago était curieux de la voir avec un sourire suspect, tandis que la seule moldue du compartiment était écarlate à la vue du titre.

- Tu lis ça ? s'étonna Hermione avec une gêne perceptible. Mais c'est ...

- De la pornographie, dit-elle sans honte, faisant rougir les autres, alors que Drago se sentait tout émoustillé. Très bien écrite en plus, ajouta t-elle avec un ton provocateur, tandis qu'elle commençait à lire un passage à voix haute, juste pour gêner cette prude d'Hermione.

Après quelques minutes d'une lecture à l'intonation plus que suggestive, Drago Malefoy serrait les poings, avant de se lever dignement et de sortir, devant se rendre aux toilettes d'urgence.

Ce fut ce moment qui fut choisi par Ron Weasley pour entrer sans frapper, son regard croisant les sourcils froncés de Harmonie et la tête baissée de Ginny, montrant sa soumission.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il en leur demandant de venir dans un endroit plus intime, dans le placard de stockage.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, coupa t-elle, glaciale. En plus, la plus élémentaire politesse veut qu'on frappe avant d'entrer. Ta piètre éducation est donc à refaire, soupira t-elle avec un sourire parfaitement faux. Heureusement, certains Weasley profiteront de ma noblesse d'âme.

Harmonie se retourna vers la rousse et sourit en la voyant rougir, derrière ses tâches de rousseur éparses.

- N'ai-je pas raison, Ginny ? demanda t-elle en connaissant d'avance la réponse qu'elle recevrait.

Bien évidemment, la rousse approuva, alors que les yeux gris de Malefoy se posèrent sur la baguette du roux.

- Je crois bien que tu touches le fond, dit-il. Il serait temps que l'argent gagné par ton père aille ailleurs que dans le cul de ta mère.

Ron vit rouge, tandis que la brune fit un léger signe à son esclave pour qu'elle n'agisse pas de façon irréfléchie.

- Crache Limace ! hurla t-il en dégainant sa baguette usée au point que le crin de licorne ne s'en échappe.

Le sort pétarada, rejetant le roux en arrière qui se sentit nauséeux avant de vomir un gros gastéropode bien visqueux et couvert de mucus qui s'échappait de sa gorge.

Le spectacle était aussi jouissif que répugnant, mais Harmonie ne voulait pas continuer à s'empiffrer de Patacitrouilles devant lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ne lui coupe l'appétit.

- Tiens-moi ça, demanda t-elle à Hermione en lui tendant son livre, sachant parfaitement que son amie serait gênée.

Elle dégaina sa baguette, avant de lancer un sortilège d'expulsion, chassant l'intrus avant de fermer la porte.

La brune se tourna vers Ginny, lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille, avant de la regarder comme on observe un savoureux morceau de viande.

- Dis-moi, demanda Harmonie en sachant que Ginny ne pouvait se soustraire à son étreinte. Voudrais-tu me faire plaisir ?

- Oui, Maîtresse, répondit-elle devant tous ceux qui connaissaient déjà son statut.

Sans un bruit, Harmonie lui tendit un petit paquet enveloppé grossièrement de kraft. Elle avait la bonté de lui permettre de faire ça lorsqu'elle serait seule dans les toilettes, mais ça devait être fait avant leur arrivée à Poudlard.

Ginny avait bien compris le message, alors qu'elle conservait le paquet dans une poche de sa cape.

Harmonie se retourna vers Hermione, qui avait commencé à feuilleter le roman érotique que la brune lui avait demandé de lui tenir, un peu comme si elle était un porte livre ambulant.

- Coquine, chuchota la brune en reprenant son bien.

Deux heures plus tard, Ginny quitta leur pièce pour se rendre aux toilettes. Une fois devant le miroir et la porte verrouillée, elle retira sa cape. En dessous, elle portait une robe sobre et ample, qui dissimulait tout, exception faite de son collier. Espérer qu'elle ait encore sa tenue de cuir sur elle relevait de l'idéalisme, tant les Weasley refusaient qu'elle porte quelque chose d'aussi provocateur.

Ginny ouvrit le paquet de la brune, jetant l'emballage avant de tenir une longue laisse de cuir noir.

Elle haleta, les yeux brillants d'une lueur d'excitation, touchant le cuir rugueux sous ses doigts agiles.

La rousse accrocha sa laisse à son haut collier orné d'un anneau, laissant glisser la laisse sous la cape, la laissant invisible. Elle sourit et retourna dans le compartiment, les joues légèrement roses en songeant à ce qu'elle cachait sous sa cape. Harmonie savait parfaitement quel était leur secret et ses yeux brillèrent légèrement, une lueur de désir s'agitant dans les tréfonds de ses prunelles.

Le reste du trajet à Poudlard fut monotone, sous une pluie glaçante. Heureusement, parapluies et sorts d'Impervius furent mobilisés pour se protéger.

La Grande Salle était toujours aussi lumineuse, alors que la répartition était sans grandes surprises. Par contre, le discours de Dumbledore était porteur de nouveauté.

- Je dois vous annoncer que cette année, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et la Coupe de Quidditch n'auront pas lieu.

Un brouhaha de protestations éclata immédiatement dans la salle. Entre les cris des Weasley, les plaintes de Diggory, les atermoiements de Malefoy et les meuglements d'autres fans, Rogue eut un petit sourire narquois. L'annonce du directeur ne passerait pas bien, il le savait et c'était la première fois que tant de voix discordantes étaient bien d'accord sur un même sujet.

Un éclat de la baguette du vieil homme les calma tous, alors qu'il souriait.

- Je disais donc que Poudlard accueillera un événement extraordinaire, ajouta t-il très rapidement pour ne pas laisser la contestation revenir. Nous accueillerons le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Si Drago était au courant, Hamonie était subitement intéressée. Une compétition de haut niveau, avec de l'action, du suspense et ... peut être du sang.

Harmonie fut interrompue dans ses pensées, lorsque la grande porte claqua. A ce moment, un homme entra en claudiquant, l'air suspicieux alors qu'il donnait des coups d'œil nerveux dans tous les sens.

De nombreux regards incrédules se tournèrent vers l'homme au manteau trempé, alors que sa peau lardée de vieilles cicatrices brillait par endroit sous la lueur des bougies. Ses yeux étaient asymétriques, l'un était petit et gris, tandis que l'autre était d'un bleu électrique, tournant dans tous les sens.

Apparemment, sa carrière d'Auror lui avait laissé de nombreuses traces physiques et mentales. Harmonie savait que la vie était une longue succession d'expériences et qu'il est vital de retenir tout ce qu'on pouvait. Ce type avait perdu une jambe et la moitié du nez, mais il était toujours vivant.

- Maugrey Fol Oeil, l'Auror de légende, murmura Blaise. Ce type a chopé la moitié des mages noirs enfermés à Azkaban.

- Ouais, grimaça Daphne, et il ne les a pas toujours arrêtés en un seul morceau.

Dumbledore laissa Maugrey s'installer, avant de présenter leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Au moins, lui, il savait ce que ça signifiait que d'affronter les mages noirs, même s'il est vrai que Lupin avait également été compétent.

Comme chaque année, une fois le repas terminé, les préfets escortèrent les élèves dans la salle commune, tout en rappelant les sempiternelles règles de la maison de Serpentard pour les nouveaux arrivants.

La traditionnelle ruée pour les chambres eut lieu, nouvelle occasion pour la brune de s'affirmer et de revendiquer la même chambre que depuis trois ans, tout en observant les alliances se faire et se défaire en fonction du calcul que chaque pragmatique faisait, en un savant dosage de bluff et d'intimidation.

Harmonie s'ennuya, alors que personne ne l'avait défié. Il faut dire que le serpent de trois mètres qui était autour d'elle était plus que menaçant.

La brune retourna dans ses quartiers, suivie servilement par Ginny.

Une fois en privé, la rousse retira sa cape et Harmonie saisit la laisse accrochée à son collier. Ginny s'agenouilla, devant la brune qui caressa sa créature. La brune se lécha les lèvres, susurrant des propos excitants, avant de s'éloigner pour se laver.

Dans la salle de bain, Harmonie soupira en se regardant. La puberté et les hormones faisaient leur effet, alors que ses seins gagnaient en sensibilité. Elle grimaça de ces changements, avant de se dissimuler sous son déshabillé.

La brune revint devant son esclave toujours agenouillée, avant de la forcer à se lever et de retirer le collier de la rousse.

Ginny se massa le cou, heureuse de pouvoir sentir l'air frais sur sa gorge légèrement serrée.

- Va te laver, dit-elle d'un ton calme. Lorsque tu auras fini, tu ranges tes affaires et tu me rejoins.

Lorsque Harmonie eut rangé ses affaires et qu'elle fut prête à se coucher, Ginny l'observait. La rousse voyait bien que les yeux de la brune s'assombrissaient, que la lueur de jade changeait et virait vers une intense couleur d'émeraude teintée d'onyx et que des cernes grandissants entouraient ces miroirs malveillants.

- Maîtresse, demanda t-elle humblement, j'aimerais vous demander une chose.

Harmonie repoussa la couverture qui la recouvrait partiellement, se redressant dans son grand lit. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle écoutait, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Pourquoi vivez-vous ? demanda abruptement la rousse vêtue de son pyjama. Vous ne pensez pas aux autres, vous ne pensez jamais à la douleur que vous causez chez les autres. Vous dites que vous ne vivez que pour vous-même, mais êtes vous réellement heureuse de ce choix ? Quel est la raison de vivre pour vous-même, si vous n'êtes jamais heureuse ? Comment pouvez-vous être heureuse sans un but dans la vie ? En fait, finit-elle avec amertume, vous êtes aussi esclave que je le suis. Sauf que vous êtes l'esclave de vos désirs égoïstes, qui font de votre vie une existence sans sens, sans saveur et sans joie. Vous n'êtes qu'un cadavre en sursis, alors qu'est-ce qui vous retient ici ?

Harmonie ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle même ne savait pas quel était son but dans la vie, mais elle avait des éléments de réponse.

- Je n'ai plus personne, répondit Harmonie, enfin je le croyais. Il y en a qui tiennent à moi, même s'ils sont rares. Cependant, ça me suffit. Je n'ai besoin que d'une chose pour vivre et ce n'est pas cet éphémère enivrement des sens que tu nommes bonheur. Ce que je veux, c'est vivre pleinement, ressentir la magie circuler en moi, alors que coule le pouvoir. C'est plus doux que toutes les soies, c'est plus brûlant que toutes les flammes. Le pouvoir, on y prend vite goût et il procure un sentiment de supériorité impossible à décrire, surtout quand on jouit de son exercice. Exercer cette domination, c'est bien plus agréable que d'aimer, c'est bien plus durable aussi. Il suffit d'une seule perte amoureuse pour broyer une âme, mais le pouvoir s'obtient bien plus facilement. Il suffit de dominer ou de briser une personne plus misérable que soi même et il s'en trouve toujours une. Quant à mon existence, je la mène selon ma volonté, celle d'agir selon mes caprices. Tu me traites peut être de cadavre en sursis, mais toi, tu en es un aussi !

Ginny sembla sincèrement peinée. Harmonie ne comprenait pas, mais la rousse devinait qu'au fond, la brune la jalousait terriblement.

- Ginny, viens ici, ordonna sa maîtresse, en saisissant la petite chaîne reliant ses deux petits seins et qui dépassait de son pyjama déboutonné.

Harmonie traina la rousse dans le grand lit, la forçant à se coucher avant de s'étendre à son tour.

Ginny fut extrêmement gênée de cette proximité. Elle avait l'horrible impression d'être traitée comme un animal de compagnie, alors que la brune caressait ses cheveux comme on le faisait à l'égard d'un chien, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle répéta sa prière, avant de s'endormir aux cotés de la brune.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Ginny sentit une brusque flambée de colère l'envahir, alors qu'elle repensait aux mots de la brune. Le pouvoir est attirant et il suffit de dominer quelqu'un pour ressentir cet irrépressible sentiment de toute puissance qui vous gagne lorsqu'on tient la vie de quelqu'un entre ses mains. Ginny voyait le cou pâle d'Harmonie se soulever régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle n'avait qu'à serrer les doigts, faire agoniser sa Maîtresse et elle serait libre.

Mais ou irait-elle ? Elle serait vite traquée comme suspecte et Apos veillait avec zèle. Et puis … que gagnerait-elle vraiment à redevenir libre de ses gestes, à redevenir soumise à sa mère possessive ? Pourquoi perdrait-elle la confiance de la seule à reconnaître sa valeur, sans personne pour la guider ?

Ginny bougea dans son sommeil et sa main effleura brièvement celle d'Harmonie, qui murmura dans son sommeil.

- T'es une coquine, Hermione.

Ginny se sentit triste, mais également terriblement jalouse.

_« L'amour, c'est un peu comme une drogue. Si tu as de la chance, tu la mépriseras, tu la dénigreras, tu la haïras, tu l'abhorras, tu l'éradiqueras et tu l'enterreras à jamais. Si tu es malchanceux, stupide ou naïf, tu la trouveras attirante, magnifique, exaltante, jouissive et irrésistible. Elle deviendra donc ton addiction la plus belle, avant que les graines de la souffrance qu'elle porte ne germent. Fatalement, quand tu en auras assez, tout deviendra sombre et inexorablement, l'amour te conduira à ton trépas. Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi de rejeter ce sentiment. »_

_Harmonie Potter à Blaise Zabini, le 2 juin 1994._


	52. Entraînements

Bonjour à tous !

Voici enfin la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci à tous pour les reviews et les mises en favori, ça fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 52 : Entraînements**

Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol Œil était une énigme.

Tout le monde savait que cet homme était un grand Auror avant qu'il ne prenne sa retraite. Cependant, parmi la multitude de rumeurs qui courraient, notamment celle sur le fait qu'il ait été écarté lorsqu'il ne faisait plus la différence entre une poignée de main et une tentative de meurtre, il était difficile de séparer le réel de la fiction. Ainsi, on en savait très peu sur son fonctionnement et ses aptitudes, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais été devant un parterre d'adolescents et qu'on se demandait s'il saurait adapter son attitude devant ce public. Certains bruits de couloirs disaient qu'il était à moitié fou, mais il était communément admis qu'entre la folie et le génie, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Harmonie avait vraiment hâte de le voir en action, puisqu'il savait ce qu'était la magie noire, mais c'est en consultant son nouvel emploi du temps qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle devrait attendre jusqu'au mercredi pour qu'il leur dispense son premier cours.

Entre temps, elle devait supporter la Botanique et les Poufsouffle en Enchantements. Au moins, les Serdaigle en Métamorphose seraient plus vivables.

C'est incroyable la relativité du temps, comme il passe très vite quand on s'amuse, lentement quand on s'ennuie et très lentement lorsqu'on attend quelque chose avec impatience.

Enfin, elle ne montrerait pas sa contrariété. Elle n'allait pas se comporter comme une gamine qui piaffait dès qu'elle attendait quelque chose avec envie.

Entre temps, elle avait du régler un autre problème, dès le lendemain de la rentrée.

Le soir, juste après avoir consulté les panneaux d'affichages de la salle commune, Ginny était venue la voir et avait demandé à entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

- Si j'accepte, répliqua Harmonie avec un sourire hautain, que me demanderas-tu d'autre ? Et que me donneras-tu ?

- Je n'ai qu'une demande, déclara la rousse. Ce serait que le jour des matchs, vous retiriez cette chaîne, pour des raisons de « sécurité. »

Harmonie sourit. La rousse aussi devenait bonne pour manipuler les gens et obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, ça lui plaisait.

- D'accord, répliqua la brune en surprenant Ginny qui s'attendait à un refus net. En échange, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Harmonie s'approcha de la rousse et chuchota à son oreille. Le regard de Ginny afficha la stupeur, l'inquiétude, puis une terrible excitation.

- Tu penses pouvoir le faire ? dit-elle avec malveillance.

- Avec grand plaisir, Maîtresse, ricana la rousse. Ca, je peux faire. Mais, pardonnez mon interruption, pourquoi ne pas demander ça à Hermione ? C'est son truc.

- Parce qu'elle a des scrupules ! ajouta Harmonie avec un petit sourire. Tu as jusqu'au retour des vacances de Noël, c'est largement assez. Bien sûr, tu n'en parles à personne.

Le mercredi arriva enfin, surtout que selon les élèves de septième année, Maugrey était génial. Harmonie voulait en juger par elle même, elle se méfiait des effets d'annonce et de la vision biaisée des autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de cours, elle était couverte d'affiches de recherche, de posters sur les sortilèges avancés et d'objets que Maugrey avait du utiliser dans sa longue carrière d'Auror.

- Installez-vous ! aboya Maugrey dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours. Je suis ici pour un an, parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé. C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir, c'est clair ?

Un grommellement incompréhensible retentit, alors que l'œil bleu de leur professeur tournoyait dans son orbite.

Alors que tout le monde sortait livres, encre et parchemin, excepté pour la brune qui privilégiait ses outils moldus plus pratiques, Maugrey dégaina sa baguette et lança un Stupéfix sur le sol de la classe.

Parmi les élèves, Harmonie était la seule à avoir dégainé sa baguette.

- Vigilance constante ! cria Maugrey. J'aurais pu en tuer un sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ! Rangez les livres, on en aura pas besoin. Ici, ce sera de la pratique, la théorie vous la bûchez pendant votre temps libre !

Son regard asymétrique se fixa sur la brune qui restait armée, avant qu'un petit sourire ne naisse sur son visage balafré.

- Bien, reprit-il, le Ministère dit que vous êtes trop jeunes pour apprendre certaines choses, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Lorsque vous sortirez d'ici, il faut que vous soyez prêts et que vous sachiez. Pouvez-vous me citer les trois sortilèges considérés comme impardonnables ? Juste les noms, précisa t-il de sa voix bourrue, je me fiche de savoir quand ils ont été créés et condamnés, ça c'est pour votre culture générale. Même si vous devez savoir que leur utiliation vous vaudra un allez simple pour Azkaban !

Drago leva la main, avant d'être interrogé.

- Il y a l'Imperium, dit-il, le sort de contrôle total.

- Oui, grogna Maugrey, ton père le connaît bien celui-là.

Maugrey saisit une araignée d'un bocal, avant de la faire grossir au point qu'elle prenne la taille d'un petit chat. D'un geste, il lui fit faire des bonds, des figures acrobatiques, jouant avec elle sous les rires des élèves.

- Ca vous fait rire. Vous voulez que je vous fasse faire la même chose ? dit-il d'un ton cassant, obtenant le silence le plus complet. Alors, que dois-je faire ? ajouta t-il avec un rictus sur son visage balafré. La laisser se noyer ? Se jeter par la fenêtre ? Se lancer dans la gorge de l'un d'entre vous ?

Il y eut un long silence que personne n'osa briser, mis à part par quelques déglutissements.

- Ce sortilège permet un contrôle total de la victime et il faut une forte volonté pour le briser. De nombreux sorciers ont été placés, ou ont prétendus être placés sous Imperium, lors de la dernière guerre. Cependant, il y a un hic. Comment repérer les menteurs ?

Simple, songea Drago en réprimant un sourire pour rester d'une aristocrate impassibilité. Il suffit de trouver ceux qui ont filé un gros paquet de fric au Ministère pour acheter l'acquittement.

- Suivant ! grogna t-il. Vous devez bien en connaître un autre, Nott.

- Le Doloris, répondit-il avec un léger tremblement dans la voix. Le sort de torture.

Maugrey grimaça. Particulièrement odieux selon lui et la brune ne put s'empêcher de l'approuver intérieurement.

Il le testa sur l'arachnide qui se recroquevilla et si l'animal avait une bouche, on aurait pu l'entendre crier. Lorsqu'il cessa, Harmonie frissonnait encore, se souvenant de l'exposition au sortilège lors de sa première année. Elle n'avait pas entendu Maugrey interroger un autre élève.

- Il y a l'Avada Kedavra, murmura Greengrass, le sort de mort.

Maugrey visa l'araignée et lança le maléfice vert. La créature fut soufflée par ce sort à l'aura glaciale et tomba sur le dos, raide, les pattes recroquevillées.

- Voilà, conclut Maugrey. Il n'y a aucune défense connue avec certitude. Le sort n'a laissé qu'un survivant et il est dans cette pièce.

Harmonie sentit les lourds regards de ses camarades sur elle et redressa les épaules, fière et arrogante pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était affectée par la pitié qu'on lui lançait. Elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle détestait ça.

- J'ai demandé l'autorisation à Dumbledore de vous faire subir l'Imperium pour apprendre à y résister. Vous avez des formulaires à faire remplir par vos responsables légaux et ce n'est que sur la base du volontariat. Cependant, ici ce sera contrôlé. Ailleurs, il n'est pas dit qu'un mage noir vous laisse le choix.

Le cours se termina dans un silence religieux, alors que la brune prenait des notes rapides, attendant avec impatience la fin de semaine pour assister aux entraînements de Quidditch de son petit esclave. Le quidditch était intéressant, parce que rester cramponné sur un balai renforçait les muscles et augmentait l'endurance. Un jolie fille avec des muscles légèrement développés était bien plus belle qu'une anorexique, du moins c'était l'avis de la brune qui détestait sa frêle silhouette et qui comptait modeler l'esprit et le corps de son esclave selon sa volonté.

Le samedi, elle était dans les tribunes à observer les sélections, gardant toujours son vieux grimoire à proximité. Si jamais les choses étaient décevantes, elle pourrait toujours passer le temps.

Pourtant, Ginny se débrouillait bien comme poursuiveuse. Elle était à la fois agile, pleine de réflexes et arrivait à manœuvrer avec aisance, malgré la vétusté du balai de l'école. Bien évidemment, la précision comptait aussi et le fait qu'elle ait marqué neuf buts sur dix, malgré les réflexes du gardien était appréciable. Elle avait son propre style, anarchique et illisible, avec des gestes trompeurs pour piéger le gardien.

Au final, l'équipe de Quidditch accepta la rousse, pour le plus grand bonheur de Ginny qui pourrait montrer qu'elle était une excellente joueuse. Harmonie était intéressée de savoir jusqu'ou son esclave pourrait aller sur un balai.

D'ailleurs, une semaine plus tard, elle alla de nouveau voir la rousse après son entraînement et lui tendit un étrange paquet. Ginny remercia sa maîtresse en public, ne se souciant pas des apparences puisque leur relation s'était ébruitée, avant d'ouvrir le paquet. Celui-ci contenait une armure de protection professionnelle, afin de protéger les organes internes de la rousse en cas de coup de Cognard.

- Je tiens à protéger mes intérêts, avait-elle précisé. Il ne faudrait pas que ces seins soient endommagés.

- Mais je sais que vous tenez à moi, ajouta Ginny. Ce n'est pas seulement ce corps que vous possédez que vous voulez préserver.

La relation de domination entre elles n'avait pas surpris beaucoup de monde. Outre les rares initiés de la Confrérie déjà au courant, certaines personnes savaient que la brune aimait dominer et jouissait de la moindre once de pouvoir qu'elle exerçait. Elle était si lointaine, si étonnante, qu'elle séduisait les gens par son regard magnétique et sa prestance. Elle avait fait mouche et plusieurs élèves de première année, venus de différentes maisons, lui obéissaient dès qu'elle ordonnait. Ceux qui ne la suivaient pas, elle les abandonnait et les ignorait lorsqu'ils revenaient en pleurant à ses pieds. Il faut dire que la jalousie entre les nouveaux était forte et ils l'idolâtraient comme la légende qu'elle était.

Harmonie aimait également le Quidditch, parce que ça formait physiquement sa suivante. Avec des réflexes et du muscle en plus, Ginny pourrait surveiller ses arrières. Elle l'avait même mise à l'épreuve en planifiant secrètement une attaque contre elle même. Comme cela, elle pourrait vérifier la réactivité et la fidélité de son esclave, surtout face à l'inattendu. L'imbécile qui servirait de cobaye était déjà trouvé, il ne fallait plus qu'une chose, trouver le lieu exact.

Une semaine plus tard, elle discutait avec Drago, rendant un service au blond pour compenser une vieille dette. Elle avait négocié avec lui au troisième étage dans un couloir peu fréquenté, tout en s'assurant qu'ils repartiraient dans des directions différentes. Elle couvrirait Drago dans sa prochaine expérience illégale, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle était compromise s'il se faisait avoir. En plus, elle ne toucherait rien puisque c'était un remboursement. Il avait intérêt, pour son intégrité physique et sa santé mentale, à ne pas merder.

Lorsque Drago s'éloigna, la brune regarda derrière les piliers. Ginny attendait, désillusionnée par ses soins, tandis que plusieurs personnes approchaient. Elle tendit l'oreille et saisit un léger bruit de pas, preuve que quelqu'un avait mordu à l'hameçon. Lorsqu'elle avait fixé le rendez-vous à Malefoy, elle s'était assurée que cet imbécile de Ron Weasley serait à proximité.

Il était là, mais pas seul. Maintenant, voyons comment Ginny réagirait contre sa propre famille.

Harmonie passa devant la cachette du roux, comme si de rien n'était, gardant sa baguette dans sa manche, si besoin était.

Ron jaillit dans son dos, hurlant le maléfice du saucisson. Soi-disant surprise, Harmonie se jeta sur le coté et esquiva le sort, avant de se prendre un maléfice de découpe qui lui entailla l'épaule gauche.

Se retournant vers ses adversaires, elle stupéfixia Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, qui l'attaquaient.

Malgré sa maladresse feinte pour rallonger le combat de quelques secondes, elle avait été si rapide que Ginny n'avait pas eu à intervenir. Harmonie avait cependant négligé son dos.

Une seconde plus tard, elle reçut un violent coup de pied dans les reins et s'écroula au sol. En larmes, haletante sous la douleur lancinante, elle se retourna pour voir un Ron Weasley triomphant. Celui-ci la désarma et lui écrasant les doigts d'un bon coup de pied et jeta sa baguette au loin, avant de se pencher sur elle.

- Je vais te faire payer ce que tu as fait à ma sœur, grimaça t-il en la saisissant par le col, tandis qu'un sourire mauvais élargissait son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Je vais tellement te casser la gueule, que lorsque tu me supplieras d'arrêter et que tu auras libérée Ginny, on te reconnaîtra juste à la couleur de tes cheveux !

Ron serra le poing, mais au moment où il allait l'abattre sur le visage de la brune, un éclat rouge le frappa en pleine poitrine et le projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Surpris, il se releva mais Harmonie avait déjà rampé pour récupérer sa baguette. Elle grimaça en sentant la douleur dans ses phalanges, alors que Ginny redevenait visible.

- T'as mis le temps, persifla la brune. Mais c'était bien visé.

- Pourquoi ? vociféra Ron en ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait pousser sa sœur à prendre le parti de celle qui l'avait asservie. J'aurais pu te libérer ! J'allais mettre un terme à ton esclavage !

Ginny ricana, avec un son inquiétant qui aurait pu ravir sa maîtresse.

- C'est mon rôle, dit-elle. Je suis son bras droit, récita t-elle, tel un mantra. La famille passe au second plan et si tu oses porter encore la main sur ma Maîtresse, tu le paieras. Mon honneur s'appelle fidélité, ma vie s'appelle Harmonie Potter et mon destin est lié au sien. Pourquoi gâcherais-je mon existence ? Je ne tiens pas à être une servile épouse au foyer comme le voudrait notre mère.

- Tu es une esclave, ajouta Ron, c'est un fait ! Regarde-toi dans une glace et ose affirmer le contraire !

- De l'esclavage ? dit-elle avec mépris. Mais je suis libre. Je n'ai pas à craindre de décider, je n'ai pas à craindre de me tromper. En obéissant et en servant ma Maîtresse, je deviens bien plus forte et plus épanouie que je ne l'étais.

Ron se releva en grimaçant et cracha au sol.

- Tu es devenue comme elle, tu te fais manipuler comme un pion et tu ne te bats même pas ! Tu n'es qu'un pantin entre ses mains !

- Je préfère être une esclave chez les puissants, qu'être libre chez les faibles. J'ai trouvé bien mieux en servant ma Maîtresse, dit elle en s'agenouillant aux cotés de la brune. Je gagne la sécurité et la liberté par la soumission et la douleur. Mais ça, tes conceptions étriquées ne peuvent le concevoir.

Les deux Serpentard s'éloignèrent en gardant Ron en vue, au cas où il tenterait quelque chose de stupidement Gryffondor.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Harmonie ordonna à Ginny de retourner dans leur chambre. Elles auraient une petite discussion en privé.

Mais en attendant, elle alla voir Drago et tendit la main. Celui-ci, soupirant, retira un sac de gallions de sa poche et se maudit d'avoir parié avec elle.

- Tu vois, dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant, je t'avais dit qu'elle me protègerait, même contre sa propre famille.

- Heureusement que tu l'as bien conditionnée, dit-il en frémissant intérieurement. Sinon, c'est moi qui aurais du me dévoiler pour te sauver la mise.

- Arrête de geindre comme un Poufsouffle, dit-elle avec un air méprisant dans son regard qui ne posait même pas sur lui. Tu aurais été plus que ravi de me sauver la mise pour que j'ai une dette de plus envers toi, ajouta t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Harmonie le connaissait très bien et Drago le savait parfaitement. Avec un sourire, il retourna voir Blaise pour mettre au point leur petite combine.

La brune retourna dans sa chambre et vit avec satisfaction que la rousse l'attendait devant le lit, agenouillée et tête basse.

Harmonie passa à coté, jetant sa cape pêle-mêle sur son lit, sans adresser le moindre mot à Ginny, avant de retirer ses chaussures de cuir et ses chaussettes pour se mettre à l'aise.

Harmonie soupira d'aisance, s'asseyant sur son grand lit de taille royale, avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour amener une chaise devant elle.

- Lève-toi et assieds-toi en face de moi, ordonna la brune en lui montrant la chaise en face du lit.

Ginny obéit et Harmonie sourit.

- Je souhaiterais te féliciter pour ta performance. Tu as été assez rapide, même s'il a fallu du temps pour que tu interviennes. Ainsi, tu as démontré ta fiabilité et ton petit discours m'a plu. J'aimerais te récompenser, dit-elle en faisant tourner une chaîne et deux cadenas entre ses mains, jonglant avec en l'envoyant en l'air, affichant un air négligeant.

Ginny resta coi, ne sachant pas que demander. Elle voulait bien quelque chose, mais elle savait qu'elle devait d'abord faire plaisir à sa maîtresse.

- Maîtresse, dit-elle en écartant sa cape et révélant sa poitrine à peine bourgeonnante, attachez-moi.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda la brune avec un léger sourire lubrique.

- Oui, Maîtresse.

Harmonie referma la chaîne sur les seins de Ginny, le cliquetis des cadenas scellant sa soumission.

- Avec ton armure, tu n'auras même plus besoin de les enlever durant les matchs, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire malsain. Mais tu viens de demander quelque chose qui me fait plaisir. Que désirerais-tu vraiment ? redemanda la brune en glissant sa main sur le ventre dénudé de la rousse.

- Un nouveau balai pour jouer au Quidditch, dit-elle résolue. J'ai toujours du utiliser le matériel de mes frères et j'aimerais quelque chose pour moi. En plus, je ne veux pas vous décevoir pour le prochain match.

Harmonie se tint le menton, se promettant d'y réfléchir un peu plus tard.

- Ginny, ordonna t-elle, je me sens nouée. J'aimerais un massage.

La rousse revint rapidement avec une bassine et des produits. Elle s'agenouilla et commença à s'occuper des pieds de la brune qui soupira d'aise, les yeux clos et l'air étrangement sereine.

Ginny vit l'air apaisé sur le visage de la brune et se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Son regard effroyablement fixe et son air arrogant ne disparaissait que lorsque ses traits se tordaient en de sarcastiques rictus et que ses yeux brillaient de haine.

- C'est bien, murmura sa maîtresse en haletant, continue comme ça. N'oublies pas mon dos après.

Cinq jours plus tard, la rousse recevait un Eclair de Feu, surclassant tous les autres balais de Poudlard.

_« - Ginny, tu sais qu'en ce moment précis, j'aimerais vraiment avoir ton talent sur un balai ?_

_- Et moi, je ne sais pas si je dois regretter que vous soyez une lolicon._

_- Pas mal, la répartie. Tu t'améliores ! »_

_Harmonie Potter et Ginny Weasley, le 24 novembre 1994, quelques minutes avant la première tâche du tournoi des Trois sorciers._


	53. La coupe de feu

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, publié en avance parce que je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire ce dimanche. Le suivant sera publié en retard, j'en suis le premier navré.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vos reviews seront nombreuses. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 53 : La coupe de feu**

La décision de Maugrey pour leur faire subir l'Imperium fut accueillie de façons très diverses.

Seule une partie de la classe avait rendu les autorisations et Harmonie avait été de ceux-là. Les autres n'avaient pas voulu le faire et certains parents refusaient cette initiative en ne rendant pas l'autorisation.

Pour être honnête, Harmonie disposait d'un avantage sur les autres élèves. Il faut dire que son autorisation avait été complétée avec une légère dose de sarcasme. Elle avait écrit _« Je soussigné, _Lady Harmonie Potter-Black_, en qualité de_ chef de la noble et ancienne maison des Black_, donner l'autorisation à _moi même_, l'élève _Harmonie Potter_, pour participer aux cours spécifiques de DCFM en toute connaissance de cause. »_

C'était à quelques mots près le même message que celui figurant sur l'autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-lard, qu'elle avait remis à Rogue dès le début de l'année. Maintenant qu'elle était émancipée, la brune pouvait faire toutes les sorties qu'elle voulait. Elle comptait bien récupérer le temps perdu.

Lorsque Maugrey commença à leur faire subir l'Imperium, la plupart des Serpentard avaient eu leur autorisation. La moitié de leurs parents soutenaient les idées de Voldemort, même s'ils ne l'appuyaient pas spécifiquement. Cela ne les gênait absolument pas d'entraîner leurs héritiers à la dure, en les soumettant à ce sortilège pour apprendre à y résister.

Ainsi, tous les élèves ayant eu leurs autorisations signées s'alignèrent. Maugrey dégaina sa baguette et les plaça sous le sortilège. Malefoy imita le poulet, Blaise grimaça avant de faire des figures de gymnastiques qu'il aurait été incapable de faire en temps normal.

Lorsque vint son tour, Harmonie inspira profondément, se préparant.

Le sortilège eut un étrange effet sur elle. C'était comme si elle était plongée dans un bain relaxant, comme si elle était enfouie dans un doux coton, la laissant dans un état d'euphorie ou plus rien ne lui avait vraiment d'importance. Alors, une voix douce et merveilleuse atteignait ses tympans, la poussant à s'y plier sans la moindre réflexion.

_Saute sur le bureau._

La brune semblait prête à obéir, se préparant à sauter. Cependant, une autre petite voix s'éleva, étrangement semblable au ton réprobateur d'Hermione.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sauter sur ce bureau ?_

Une troisième voix, celle située dans les tréfonds obscurs de son âme s'éleva.

_Serais-tu tellement faible, que tu obéiras à quelqu'un, contre ta volonté ?_

Harmonie gronda intérieurement. Elle n'obéirait pas, elle ne se ferait pas manipuler comme un pantin. Elle n'obéirait à personne !

Harmonie refusa de sauter, manquant de trébucher alors qu'elle avait encore les genoux pliés.

La sensation grisante disparut, alors qu'elle reprenait conscience de son environnement. Elle papillonna des yeux, observant les alentours familiers. Elle se trouvait toujours dans la salle de classe, observée par tous ses camarades.

La brune se sentit légèrement déstabilisée, alors qu'elle reprenait lentement contact avec la réalité. Elle caressa le sol de parquet, pour chasser la sensation cotonneuse qui lui restait dans l'esprit depuis que ses sens avaient été ensorcelés.

Maugrey fut très surpris de la voir résister et d'adopter des réflexes utilisés pour reprendre contact avec la réalité. La brune était pleine de surprises, son esprit logique était fort et elle ne se laisserait pas aisément soumettre.

Par pure curiosité, il insista pour retenter le sortilège. La brune accepta ses nouveaux assauts, mais malgré la fatigue, elle se montra toujours aussi pugnace à lui résister. Après trois essais, elle réussit à repousser totalement Maugrey.

- Bien Potter ! félicita t-il de sa voix bourrue. Toi au moins, ils auront du mal à te contrôler.

Les autres résistèrent tant bien que mal, mais personne ne bloquait le sort aussi bien qu'elle. Sa volonté était forte, la protégeant des petits assauts de Maugrey, qui se montrait modéré selon lui, dans ses attaques.

A la fin de l'heure, tout le monde s'accorda pour dire que ce cours était génial.

A Poudlard, les choses continuèrent calmement, jusqu'au 30 octobre. Le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de la Toussaint était toujours salué, mais il régnait également une effervescence dans les couloirs. C'était également le jour ou les autres écoles participant au tournoi arriveraient.

Le cours de Métamorphose, durant lequel elle transformait des oiseaux en verre à pied, lui sembla bien plus long que d'habitude. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cette matière. Ce n'était aucunement en raison de la sévérité et de la rigueur exigée par McGonagall, car elle appréciait beaucoup le silence, l'ordre et la discipline. Le véritable problème était avant tout le manque d'intérêt qu'elle trouvait à cette discipline, même s'il y avait quelques finalités utiles qu'elle gardait en note. La transformation des objets ne lui semblait pas d'une grande utilité, puisqu'elle pouvait trouver des substitutifs à tout objet. Elle préférait encore les enchantements, même si elle éprouvait un plaisir certain à maîtriser les sorts pour la magie de combat.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était mauvaise en Métamorphose, loin de là.

Elle savait que sa puissance magique était significativement supérieure à celle de ses camarades, mais son imagination était utile. Sa foi en elle-même, que beaucoup qualifiaient d'arrogance, était entièrement mobilisée en faveur de ses intérêts et de sa réussite.

Harmonie brillait dans beaucoup de matières, et même si elle était parfois dépassée par certains de ses camarades de la Confrérie de Minuit, elle n'était jamais loin derrière eux.

A dix-huit heures précises, tous les élèves étaient réunis dans le parc, attendant l'arrivée des deux autres académies de magie.

Curieux, des centaines de paires d'yeux scrutaient les cieux, observant le parc sous toutes ses coutures comme si les autres élèves allaient surgir derrière une pierre. Dès que le vent faisait bouger l'un des arbres de la forêt interdite, tout le monde semblait agité et tentait de se mettre aux premières loges pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose sans être gêné par les épaules de celui de devant.

- Regardez ! s'exclama l'un des plus jeunes en pointant un point dans le ciel. C'est un dragon !

- Dis pas de bêtises, coupa un Serdaigle, on dirait une maison volante.

Des deux, il était le plus près de la vérité. Un immense carrosse rond et peint d'azur, avec des portes ornées de deux baguettes dorées lançant trois étoiles, apparut dans les cieux, tiré par des palominos ailés. L'attelage se posa avec une étrange douceur, avant de s'ébrouer. Le carrosse s'immobilisa, alors qu'un marchepied argenté se déploya magiquement sous la porte. La porte latérale s'ouvrit avec un petit claquement, alors qu'une femme descendait. Elle était vraiment de grande taille, avec une haute prestance mise en valeur par son teint olivâtre et coiffure élégante. A sa suite, les élèves sortirent en rang, sans un mot, dans un ordre absolu.

- Dumbledore, salua t-elle en voyant le directeur à la longue barbe, qui la salua d'un baise main maîtrisé.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons semblaient être plus disciplinés que les rangs informes de Poudlard, même si les divisions entre maisons étaient encore perceptibles.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de revenir à Poudlard, dit-elle avec un lourd accent méditerranéen. Je vois que Karkaroff n'est pas encore arrivé.

Quelques instants plus tard, le gréement d'un navire émergea du lac, avant d'être suivi par le reste du vaisseau. Un trois mats à la coque peinte en un noir mat se tenait fièrement sur le lac, en un remake du Hollandais Volant.

Le navire jeta l'ancre et accosta près du quai du château. Une large planche fut lancée, mue par une force invisible, avant de laissant les élèves de Durmstrang descendre, tous emmitouflés dans de chauds manteaux. Leur directeur, un homme aux cheveux encore plus sales que ceux de Rogue et aux dents jaunes, salua également Dumbledore.

- Karkaroff, salua le vénérable directeur de Poudlard, vous devez être glacé. Venez vous réchauffer, dit-il en l'invitant à entrer aux cotés de Madame Maxime.

Les trois directeurs et leurs élèves entrèrent, suivis par ceux de Poudlard. Immédiatement, les visiteurs observaient avec émerveillement le château, tandis qu'une fille française ne cessait de se plaindre des vieilles armures, de l'unicité de la pierre, de l'aspect massif des lieux, des escaliers venteux et même des uniformes. Pour ceux qui l'entendaient geindre, elle passait pour une gosse gâtée. D'ailleurs, sa démarche séductrice en agaça plus d'une, alors que plusieurs garçons observaient ses fesses rebondies à travers leur uniforme bleu horizon.

La Grande Salle avait encore changé de taille. Les bancs étaient plus longs, face à des tables plus grandes pour accueillir tout le monde. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons s'installèrent avec ceux de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor, tandis que ceux de Durmstrang se massèrent en compagnie des Serpentard.

Les élèves avaient le choix de l'emplacement parmi les étudiants de Poudlard, mais on discernait aisément les tempéraments et les intérêts des nouveaux arrivants. Les mages de Durmstrang se placèrent parmi ceux qui avaient une affinité avec la magie noire, tandis qu'un grand garçon s'installait à la gauche de la brune, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Ginny et de Drago.

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle avec un air contrit sur le visage. Vous le connaissez ?

- C'est Viktor Krum ! haleta Drago, impressionné de voir une de ses idoles en chair et en os, à seulement deux mètres de lui.

- Qui ça ? demanda la brune, les sourcils levés.

Les fans de Quidditch se frappèrent le front, poussant des soupirs d'exaspération. Cette inculture leur semblait sacrilège.

- Vous savez que je me moque du Quidditch. Je n'ai rien contre toi, bien sûr, ajouta t-elle en direction de l'attrapeur bulgare pour ne pas le froisser. C'est juste que j'aurai su qui tu étais, si tu avais fait parler de toi dans des duels.

Le repas était inhabituellement agité chez les serpents, alors que les langues se déliaient dans une course à la recherche des anecdotes les plus intéressantes de l'étranger.

Harmonie interrogea Krum sur ses contacts et les relations de son manager. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur des pots de vin et de la corruption et savait que si elle voulait accéder à des objets de magie noire russe, elle devrait forcément traiter avec la mafia moscovite et les réseaux bulgares. Elle ne comptait pas agir tout de suite, laisser encore quelques années passer, mais c'était toujours utile d'avoir des contacts. Malgré tout, il se révéla fort peu loquace, ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement bien. S'il avait été trop bavard, elle se serait méfiée. Dans ce cas, soit il était idiot, soit il voulait qu'on baisse la garde et dans les deux cas, il y avait trop de danger par rapport au gain éventuel.

Lorsque le repas toucha à sa fin, Dumbledore se leva pour prononcer le discours inaugurant l'ouverture du tournoi. Il leur présenta la coupe de feu. Amenée sur un présentoir doré, la relique rutilante brûlait d'une flamme bleutée, alors que l'or scintillant renvoyait des étincelles d'azur.

- La coupe de feu, annonça Dumbledore, sera chargée de sélectionner un candidat par école. Cependant, pour des raisons de sécurité, Madame Maxime, Messieurs Croupton, Verpey, Karkaroff et moi-même, avons décidé que seuls les élèves âgés de dix-sept ans pourront postuler.

Instantanément, un brouhaha éclata sous la forme d'un flot de protestations et de hurlements criant à l'injustice. Cependant, loin de se laisser démonter, Dumbledore ramena le silence d'un coup de baguette et les informa de l'existence d'une limite d'âge qui repousserait chaque tentative de s'inscrire pour les élèves mineurs.

- Mille gallions et la gloire éternelle, c'est ce qui attend le vainqueur. Cependant, prévint-il avec gravité pour calmer l'enthousiasme qui gagnait les élèves, si vous choisissez de vous inscrire, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Vous passez un contrat magique que vous ne pouvez pas rompre.

La nuit fut fébrile, alors qu'une excitation traversait les salles et les couloirs du château. De nombreuses personnes hésitaient, tandis que certaines personnes avaient réfléchi durant la nuit pour faire le bon choix.

Le lendemain, alors que la sélection allait finalement être réalisée devant l'ensemble de Poudlard, quelques personnes manquaient à l'appel. L'infirmerie était pleine d'étudiants aux longues barbes blanches, qui ressemblaient à celle du directeur. Celui-ci avait du bien s'amuser en préparant son sort pour contrer les potions vieillissantes.

A huit heures du soir, toutes les écoles étaient réunies dans la Grande Salle.

L'instant était solennel, tout le monde retenait son souffle, car d'ici quelques instants la coupe de feu allait rendre son jugement.

Lorsque la grande horloge de la tour surplombant l'entrée du château battit les huit coups, les flammes s'échappant de la coupe changèrent enfin de couleur. Des volutes rougeoyantes s'élevaient désormais, répandant une lueur ardente de rubis qui se reflétait sur tous les visages. Un petit morceau de parchemin aux bords brûlés sortit de la coupe. Dumbledore le récupéra délicatement du bout des doigts et l'ouvrit devant Croupton et les autres juges qui servaient de témoins.

- Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça t-il d'une voix forte qui résonna dans la salle silencieuse, est Viktor Krum !

Karkaroff applaudit longuement son élève favori, souriant de ses dents décalées et jaunies. Krum se dirigea vers la salle arrière ou les trois champions devraient se réunir, tandis qu'un autre fragment s'élevait hors de la relique.

- Le champion de Beauxbâtons se trouve être une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour !

Les applaudissements envers la métisse quart de vélane furent nombreux, alors qu'elle agitait ses longs cheveux semblables à un alliage liquide d'or et d'argent.

- Le champion de Poudlard, est Cédric Diggory !

Les Poufsouffle éclatèrent de joie, heureux de pouvoir enfin avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait leur faire goûter cette gloire dont ils avaient trop longtemps été privés, sous les ricanements mécontents des Serpentard.

- Excellent ! ajouta Croupton. Maintenant que nous avons nos trois champions, il ne reste plus qu'à …

Mais il s'interrompit très vite. Les exclamations et les félicitations s'éteignirent, laissant place aux murmures, alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers le gobelet d'or. La flamme de la coupe brilla de nouveau de pourpre, illuminant les murs avant de laisser s'échapper un dernier parchemin, pour enfin s'éteindre.

Le morceau brûlé resta au sol, alors que personne ne semblait vouloir approcher, comme s'il pouvait mordre. Devant l'ambiance lourde et les centaines de regards insistants, Dumbledore le récupéra d'un coup de baguette, avant de l'ouvrir avec une légère crispation dans ses doigts.

- Harmonie Potter ? lut-il avec incrédulité.

Un silence de mort accueillit cette déclaration. Tous les regards se tendirent vers la table la plus proche du mur gauche de la pièce, constatant que la brune se faisait remarquer par son absence.

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux vers le plafond nuageux. Elle savait parfaitement pour quelle raison la brune n'était pas présente. Après tout, c'était Halloween.

Maugrey la retrouva environ une heure plus tard, dissimulée sous sa cape d'invisibilité, observant les cieux depuis la tour est. La brune fixait les étoiles, observant Saturne, la planète portant le nom du dieu romain du temps, qui scintillait non loin de la constellation de l'aigle avec ses étoiles bleutées.

Quelle ironie, songea t-elle. Le temps passe, inlassable, alors qu'elle souhaiterait pouvoir s'envoler au-dessus de toute cette médiocrité terrestre.

Un jour, elle y arriverait. Elle prouverait aux autres et à elle-même qu'elle était bien supérieure à tous les autres. Elle trouverait comment, elle avait confiance en ses capacités.

Lorsque la porte de la tour grinça, la brune sursauta et vérifia que sa cape la couvrait. L'œil bleu de Maugrey s'agita, alors qu'un sourire semblable à un rictus fendit son visage balafré.

- Très belle cape que vous avez-là, Potter, grogna t-il. Idéale pour une promenade de soirée pour profiter du plein air.

La brune se révéla à lui, intriguée par son pouvoir sur l'invisible.

- Vous êtes cherchée partout. Dumbledore veut vous voir dans la grande salle.

Blasée, la brune soupira vers le rez-de-chaussée. Elle descendit les escaliers en roulant des yeux jusqu'à approcher des portes. Méfiante, elle posa une oreille contre le bois, mais elle n'entendit qu'une houleuse discussion dans laquelle aucun mot n'était vraiment audible. Elle devrait découvrir le problème sans le moindre indice, même si elle se doutait que quelque chose allait encore lui tomber dessus, comme chaque année.

Inspirant profondément pour rester calme et chasser l'appréhension, elle ouvrit les deux battants avant d'entrer avec arrogance, affichant un air supérieur lorsque toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle, hautaine. C'est mon charisme qui vous rend sans voix ?

Croupton avança, tenant le dernier fragment de parchemin dans sa main, alors que Dumbledore la regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, inquisiteur, ses yeux bleus semblant lire en elle. La brune se détourna très rapidement et regarda la coupe de feu.

- Ne me dites rien, dit-elle en levant la main pour les faire taire, laissez-moi deviner. Je suis la quatrième championne, c'est ça ?

Instantanément, Karkaroff éclata.

- Vous voyez ! je vous l'avais dit qu'elle s'y était inscrite !

- Absolument pas, déclara t-elle avec dédain, j'ai juste deviné. La coupe rend son verdict, on me cherche partout et nous sommes Halloween. Vous savez, c'est le jour ou chaque année, il m'arrive quelque chose de pourri. Une fois tous ces éléments mis ensemble, les conclusions étaient faciles à tirer. Du moins, c'est la plus logique.

Enfin, faciles à tirer lorsqu'on avait un nombre de neurones supérieur à ceux de Crabbe et de Goyle … ou un QI supérieur à la température externe.

Le brune ne se départit pas de son petit sourire, avant de poser son regard sur Croupton qui avançait vers elle.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour franchir cette limite ? dit-il en lui tendant sa preuve.

- Vous semblez souffrir d'un problème d'audition, trancha t-elle avec un cynisme stalinien.. Je viens de vous dire que je ne me suis pas inscrite, dois-je vous l'expliquer plus clairement et avec davantage de détails ? De plus, ajouta t-elle avec mépris en pointant le fragment, ce n'est pas mon écriture.

- Vous êtes sure ? redemanda t-il avec insistance, la faisant tiquer.

- Insinuez-vous donc, juge Croupton, que je sois stupide au point de ne pas reconnaître ma propre graphie ? Ou alors, si vous semblez émettre le postulat erroné que je mens, je vous invite à comparer cette écriture avec celle de mes copies. Je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue, ou même ses collègues, en ont encore en stock.

Croupton sembla déstabilisé, alors que la brune souriait intérieurement.

- Vous devriez vraiment vérifier vos accusations avant de proférer un verdict, juge Croupton, siffla t-elle devant l'homme qui avait envoyé son parrain innocent à Azkaban sans procès. J'aimerais savoir aussi en quoi cette histoire m'implique t-elle exactement. S'il s'agit de la participation au concours, je vous répète encore une fois que je ne me suis pas inscrite et je n'ai demandé à personne de le faire.

- Mais elle ment ! piailla Fleur Delacour.

Harmonie tourna négligemment la tête vers la métisse, la fixant avec une indifférence glaçante, comme si elle contemplait la boue sous ses chaussures.

- Tu ferais bien de te taire, la péroxydée, gronda sombrement la brune en la fusillant de ses yeux couleur d'Avada Kedavra.

Karkaroff en rajouta immédiatement une couche, accusant Dumbledore de favoriser son école, alors que Ron Weasley geignait une fois de plus sans réfléchir.

- Tricheuse ! beugla t-il niaisement, alors que ses frères tentaient vainement de le faire taire. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est la gloire et l'or !

Harmonie gloussa, une main tremblante devant sa bouche, avant que le ricanement qui montait dans sa poitrine ne franchisse le barrage de ses dents serrées. Ses yeux brillaient, lorsque son rire froid et claquant comme le métal éclata, résonnant hystériquement sur les murs et dans les cœurs.

- De l'or et de la gloire ? rit-elle en réprimant un gloussement et en essuyant une fausse larme. Pauvre imbécile ! Je suis immensément riche et célèbre sur toute la surface de cette putain de planète ! Je n'ai pas besoin de risquer ma précieuse existence dans ce tournoi pour éventuellement gagner de maigres clopinettes.

- Dumbledore a peut être fait une erreur en traçant la ligne, suggéra alors Madame Maxime, avant de supposer que la brune aurait pu s'inscrire en une bravade irréfléchie face à ces épreuves mortelles.

- Peut être bien que quelqu'un espère que Potter va mourir, grogna Maugrey en les faisant sursauter. Il faut une puissance extraordinaire pour tromper la coupe de feu et ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui, surtout pas d'un sorcier de premier cycle.

L'annonce jeta un nouveau froid. La brune avait la désagréable impression qu'un certain mage noir pas si mort que ça, risquait encore de faire des siennes d'ici la fin de l'année.

- Vous semblez avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question, Fol Œil, ajouta le bulgare au long bouc noir.

- C'est mon travail de savoir comment pensent les mages noirs, ajouta t-il en grimaçant et en faisant claquer sa langue. Vous devriez vous en souvenir mieux que quiconque, conclut-il en s'avançant vers lui.

Dumbledore coupa la dispute naissante, avant de relire le règlement en compagnie de Barty Croupton et de Ludo Verpey, sous les yeux plissés de la brune. Elle devrait concourir, elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était un contrat magique et elle refusait de perdre sa précieuse magie en refusant de participer à ces épreuves.

Après quelques minutes de longues délibérations, elle fut proclamée comme la quatrième participante du tournoi des Trois sorciers.

Immédiatement, les Poufsouffle l'accusèrent de voler la gloire qu'ils auraient pu retirer, alors que les lions sifflèrent. Indifférente, elle retourna à la table des Serpentard et leva la main tenant sa baguette.

- Serpentard vaincra ! cria t-elle, suscitant une réaction immédiate et unanime de sa maison, en un réflexe communautaire face à l'hostilité adressée vers eux.

- Serpentard vaincra ! répondirent instantanément des dizaines de voix en même temps, pointant leurs baguettes en un geste offensif vers les lions, couvrant les atermoiements des autres l'espace d'un instant.

_« Sa volonté est immense et peu de choses pouvaient lui faire obstacle. Une armée bien ordonnée et combative aurait pu la stopper, si seulement ses ennemis s'étaient tous unis. Sa soif de pouvoir et sa volonté indomptable suscitaient admiration et répulsion en même temps, mais personne ne pouvait ne rien ressentir face à elle. Sa volonté était comme un feu brûlant, anéantissant ceux qui s'opposaient à elle. Si elle était si écrasante, c'est parce que beaucoup de sorciers n'avaient ni la volonté, ni la possibilité de l'arrêter. Elle était si charismatique et si séduisante, qu'elle apportait beaucoup de raisons de se battre - et de mourir - pour elle. Ceux qui s'opposaient à elle étaient brutalement éliminés, faisant des exemples édifiants. Au final, personne n'a su l'arrêter à temps. »_

_Extrait des réflexions d'Andromeda Tonks, notées dans un vieux carnet, le 21 décembre 2005._


	54. Le grand jeu du mensonge

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici le chapitre suivant, que j'aurais du publier hier. La suite sera publiée avec plus de lenteur, puisque je pars en vacances.

Bonne lecture à tous et j'espère pouvoir lire vos reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 54 : Le grand jeu du mensonge**

Dès le lendemain de sa nomination comme quatrième championne du tournoi, les choses empirèrent pour Harmonie.

Ses alliés dispersés dans les autres maisons se montrèrent plus que distants avec elle, ne lui adressant plus la parole en public. Courroucée, Harmonie se recentra sur le nid de serpents, dans lequel elle était toujours en train de lutter pour maintenir un statut-quo avec la nouvelle alliance Greengrass-Montague-Nott, tandis que son triumvirat avec Zabini et Malefoy venait à peine de piétiner Davis et Fleyd.

A l'extérieur du nid de vipères, de nombreux badges injurieux fleurirent. Les rares soutiens affichés par sa maison, avec un simple _Vive Harmonie Potter, _ne faisaient pas le poids face aux nombreux badges affichant _A bas Potter ! Soutenez Diggory, le vrai champion de Poudlard_ etqui affichaient des injures hors de vue des professeurs.

La brune était connue pour ses traits de caractère, mais la patience n'en faisait pas partie. Ces zestes de calme et de modération avaient été mis à rude épreuve.

Trois jours après la circulation des premiers badges, elle avait déjà perdu patience et s'était lancée à la recherche du mystérieux créateur.

Après avoir pris en filature un des distributeurs de badges, puis de l'avoir pendu par les pieds dans un couloir, elle avait enfin localisé le créateur de ces supports insultants. Trois jours plus tard, on le retrouvait la tête coincée dans les toilettes, le couvercle à moitié fermé et bloqué par un sort de glu perpétuelle nécessitant de retirer soigneusement une partie de la peau du malheureux. Par malchance pour lui, de nombreux badges lui avaient également été enfoncés dans le fondement, coincés à grand renfort de sorts de constipation.

Malheureusement, personne ne put rien prouver. Pour le premier, la brune disposait de plusieurs faux témoins. Pour le second, elle affirma qu'elle n'aimait pas se salir les mains et qu'à l'heure supposée de l'agression de cet imbécile insolent, elle avait un alibi en béton. Elle était allée voir Hagrid.

Elle était réellement allé voir Hagrid. La petite cabane au toit d'ardoise était toujours la même, un peu exiguë mais chaleureuse, tout ce que Harmonie n'appréciait pas en terme d'intérieur. Elle avait pris le thé avec le garde-chasse, discutant de banalités qui lui permettaient de s'évader, mettant de coté pour quelques heures ses plans et de ses recherches. Etre avec le demi géant était une pause bienvenue, puisqu'elle pouvait se détendre en compagnie d'une personne à la vie simple, mais qui se révélait être bien plus heureux qu'elle ne l'était.

Hagrid, à force de boire du whisky pur feu, avait commencé à parler. Il aborda un sujet que connaissait la brune, à savoir celui de Norbert. Le Norvégien à crête se portait bien, grandissant rapidement, avec un caractère toujours aussi vindicatif. La bête aux écailles vertes avait été rebaptisée Norberta, lorsque Charlie constata qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle. Toujours peiné de cette séparation, il vida une autre bouteille d'alcool, avant de mentionner le retour de Charlie en Grande Bretagne, à l'occasion du tournoi. Il révéla involontairement le pot aux roses et ne se rendit compte de sa bourde que trop tard. La brune avait lâché sa tasse, la laissant se briser sur le sol en répandant l'infusion qui glissa entre les planches de bois du sol..

Lorsque Hagrid se ressaisit, il avait bien plus peur pour Harmonie, que pour lui. Il savait que sa révélation consistait en un grave manquement à son devoir et qu'il risquait son poste. Ce qui le mit le plus mal à l'aise, ce fut le visage gris et mortifié de la brune. Ebranlée et terrifiée, Harmonie tenait à peine debout, les jambes flageolantes et les yeux emplis de terreur.

- C'est un dragon, murmura t-elle, terrifiée, les yeux perdus. Je dois affronter un putain de dragon. Une femelle avec sa couvée en plus ! éclata t-elle. C'est des tarés !

A moitié hystérique, Harmonie mit près de dix minutes à se calmer, tout en profitant des mots réconfortants d'Hagrid et de ses conseils pour gérer la confrontation avec ce type de créature.

Elle avait jusqu'au 24 novembre pour trouver de quoi survivre et affronter ce type de bestioles. Cela ne lui laissait que seize jours avec sa rencontre fatidique, lors de son duel contre un lance-flamme volant de cinq tonnes .

Elle n'allait pas perdre de temps et s'attarder à se reposer. Elle devait accélérer l'opération Mue. Avec l'aide de Dobby et de sa magie bien spécifique, elle allait faire entrer son équipe de dépeceurs gobelins pour dépouiller le cadavre du basilic. La peau était si résistante, qu'elle pouvait être utilisée pour créer des supports adaptés à de très puissants sorts ignifugés. Elle serait loin d'être invincible, mais si sacrifier deux mètres carrés sur la trentaine qu'elle récupèrerait lui sauvait la vie, ce ne serait pas du gâchis.

Deux jours après, dans les souterrains secrets de Poudlard, Harmonie surveillait l'opération avec soin. Elle observait minutieusement le découpage de la peau de la créature, ainsi que le dépeçage du cadavre, suivant des mesures soigneusement calculées. Les équipes de gobelins avaient été infiltrées secrètement par Dobby dans les bas fonds du château, sans prévenir le directeur. Si Dumbledore avait été averti de l'opération secrète, il aurait demandé sa part en tant que directeur du lieu ou se trouvait le corps, pour pouvoir renflouer le budget de Poudlard.

S'il y avait bien un point commun entre Harmonie et Ragnok, au-delà des différences raciales, c'était la cupidité.

La brune prit possession de la grande quantité de peau et d'os, récoltant ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant, tandis qu'elle envoyait la tête orner sa cheminée, une fois que le précieux venin avait été égoutté sous ses yeux et conservé dans son laboratoire personnel. Cette substance rarissime valait des millions de gallions, mais il était évidemment hors de question d'en laisser courir sur le marché, surtout si elle tombait dans des mains mal intentionnées.

La brune avait utilisé une part de la peau du serpent pour se fabriquer une cape résistante au feu. Cela ne la protègerait pas indéfiniment des flammes d'un dragon, mais ça faisait la différence entre des brûlures au troisième degré et une crémation.

Une fois dotée de sa cape fabriquée par les meilleurs enchanteurs, Harmonie sembla moins angoissée. Moins stressée devant le danger, son esprit était plus alerte. Observant davantage les autres, elle constata une chose étrange. Karkaroff restait en compagnie de Krum de façon très suspecte. Si l'attrapeur avait un pois chiche dans le cerveau, c'était loin d'être le cas de l'ancien Mangemort. Quant à Fleur, elle traînait dans la bibliothèque, à la section dédiée aux créatures magiques. Elle fréquentait beaucoup les Weasley, tout en essayant de séduire Charlie Weasley, montrant son déhanché sensuel et l'observant de ses grands yeux de biche dès qu'il était à proximité.

N'importe quel crétin au QI supérieur à la température externe aurait compris qu'ils avaient triché, exactement comme elle. Même si elle avait eu de la chance, n'ayant pas cherché à obtenir l'information, elle était dans le même sac. Le seul à ne pas être au courant était le saint Poufsouffle qui respectait absolument les règles, comme s'il craignait de se brûler les doigts.

En temps normal, elle aurait laissé quelqu'un comme lui crever sans remords. Les autres créatures insignifiantes ne l'intéressaient pas, puisque les faibles et les idiots n'ont qu'un seul but, servir les puissants ou mourir. Cependant, Diggory était quelqu'un de très loyal et elle avait constaté une chose, c'est que les gens honnêtes étaient tellement faciles à manipuler. Il était plus que probable que son honneur le pousserait à lui rendre la pareille.

Harmonie le guetta à la sortie du couloir conduisant à la salle commune des blaireaux. Par chance, il était seul et elle lui barra le passage, s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur en regardant le beau garçon musclé, avec un air sévère

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle abruptement, c'est pour le tournoi.

Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de contester, qu'elle l'attirait derrière un pilier ombragé.

- Ecoute, ordonna t-elle d'un ton péremptoire. La première tâche, c'est un dragon. Des mères avec leurs œufs, spécifia t-elle. On doit passer devant ou faire quelque chose, j'en sais pas plus.

- Tu en es sure ? demanda t-il, raisonnablement inquiet. Mais comment as-tu découvert ça, normalement on ne doit pas savoir.

- Peu importe, coupa t-elle sèchement. Tricher, c'est tout un art. C'est même une tradition du tournoi, dit-elle alors qu'elle avait seulement bénéficié d'une chance insolente. Mais les deux autres sont au courant, alors ça nous met à égalité. Considère que c'est juste par respect pour ton intégrité. Bonne chance, ajouta t-elle en disparaissant rapidement, le laissant pantois et effaré.

Merlin, qu'allait-il faire ? Affronter un dragon seul est plus que du courage, c'est plutôt du suicide ! Au moins, l'aspect positif des choses est que l'ennemi avait été dépouillé du terrifiant pouvoir de l'inconnu. Il ne serait pas totalement non préparé le jour de la première tâche du tournoi.

Il retrouva la brune dans la bibliothèque, alors qu'elle cherchait des informations sur ces créatures. Apparemment, leur point faible était leurs yeux, même s'ils pouvaient compenser cette perte par leur bon odorat.

La brune bricola secrètement de quoi l'assister dans la salle sur demande, utilisant le labo de potions et les objets qu'elle avait commandés pour préparer plusieurs potions simples, dont une de vitesse qui lui servirait à rester le moins longtemps à découvert. Elle la prendrait juste avant son passage lors de l'épreuve. Elle n'avait droit qu'à sa baguette, alors elle se préparerait au maximum avant son passage.

Le jour du 24 novembre arrivait très vite, voire même trop vite. Même les moqueries de Weasley ne l'atteignaient presque plus, alors qu'elle avait l'impression terrible d'aller à l'abattoir. C'était mille fois pire que de se rendre dans l'antre du Basilic, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Son destin lui était imposé et elle ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire.

Durant ces trois semaines, alors qu'elle était victime de moqueries de la part de nombreux élèves, elle était harcelée par ceux qui l'accusaient encore de tricherie. Ron Weasley était de plus en plus agressif, alors que la brune voulait rester calme. Elle n'éclata qu'une seule fois, prenant le roux à partie.

- Ecoute connard, dit-elle en le saisissant à la gorge et en le plaquant contre le mur, si tu veux tant jouer, prends mon apparence avec du polynectar et participe donc à ce tournoi. A la fin, si tu gagnes, j'annoncerais honnêtement que tu avais pris ma place et tu toucheras tout or et gloire. Enfin, ajouta t-elle alors qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux bleus qu'il y songeait sérieusement, c'est seulement dans l'hypothèse ou tu survives. Pour être sincère, te voir mourir dans cette épreuve serait également une fin très satisfaisante pour moi.

Suite à ces mots, Ron avait fermé sa grande bouche pendant un temps fort appréciable.

Cependant, il y avait bien pire que Weasley. Harmonie semblait attirer les parasites, comme une lampe attire inexorablement les insectes. La brune avait été filée par une saleté de scribouillarde, une fouine-merde dénommée Rita Sketter.

Sketter n'avait pas réussi à l'interviewer le jour de la sélection des champions, mais elle l'avait rencontrée le week-end avant la reprise des cours, à moins d'une semaine de la première tache. Cette femme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés semblait être insatiable d'informations. Malgré son air pimpant, son faciès masquait une langue de vipère dans une bouche ornée de dents en or qui crachaient un terrible venin. Pour compléter cette apparence de monstre vorace, elle avait des ongles peints en rouge vif et qui ressemblaient à des serres.

La journaliste avait coincé la brune dans une placard vide et Harmonie n'avait pas opposé de résistance. Elle savait que s'attaquer à la presse lui ferait très mauvaise publicité. Et puis, si Sketter la poussait à bout, elle pourrait toujours la supplier d'arrêter et lui accorder une interview en privé. Ramper devant cette femme serait humiliant, probablement le plus dur à faire dans son plan. Le plus dur ne serait certainement pas d'effacer les preuves et de se débarrasser du corps. Les cours de McGonagall se révèleraient finalement être très pratiques.

Harmonie se retint de toute agressivité, mais elle n'avait pas trop envie de répondre, surtout lorsque la première question tomba.

- Pourquoi avoir fait le choix de s'inscrire alors que c'était interdit ? demanda Rita en se penchant, sa poitrine rebondie se collant à la brune

- Je n'ai pas choisi, répondit-elle, alors que la plume verte de Rita s'agitait toute seule. Quelqu'un a mis mon nom et à réussi un puissant ensorcellement, parce que je n'ai pas envie de m'inscrire à ce tournoi.

- Vous pouvez dire la vérité, dit-elle en minaudant et en se rapprochant davantage, échauffant légèrement Harmonie. Nos lecteurs et lectrices raffolent des héros courageux et audacieux. Parce que le choix de cette inscription révèle soit un désir maladif de gloire et d'attention, soit de graves tendances suicidaires.

Harmonie répéta qu'elle n'avait pas choisi, mais Rita sembla ne pas l'entendre. Elle embraya sur le douloureux thème de ses parents.

- Que penseraient-ils de vous ? interrogea t-elle en tapotant ses lunettes ornées de fausses pierres. Qu'auraient-ils dit s'ils avaient su que vous étiez à Serpentard ?

- S'ils m'avaient élevée, dit-elle avec un ton à mi chemin entre le sarcame et le regret, je serais sûrement à Gryffondor. Quant à ce que les autres gens pensent, je n'en ai que faire. Je suis ce que je veux être et mon émancipation m'a bien aidée. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

La brune resta assez vague, pour le plus grand agacement de la journaliste. Face à ce mutisme, elle l'interrogea sur ses relations avec les garçons, ce à quoi la brune répondit qu'il n'y avait rien. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup de gens et parmi ceux qu'elle acceptait, c'était plus des relations de travail que de l'amitié. Quant à l'amour, elle ne savait pas comment définir ce sentiment. Harmonie tut sa relation floue avec Hermione et passa sous silence sa domination sur Ginny.

- Maintenant, ça suffit, trancha t-elle, glaciale. Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. Cette interview est terminée, déclara t-elle en s'esquivant, plantant la reporter sur place.

Harmonie souffla de soulagement en s'éloignant de cette journaliste. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire pour se préparer à la première épreuve du tournoi et elle ne tenait pas à devoir en plus gérer le harcèlement de la presse.

Le soir même, elle fut confrontée à un autre problème, du moins une source d'inquiétude. Les jumeaux Weasley la suivaient discrètement dans les couloirs depuis le matin. Alors qu'elle se promenait seule, sachant qu'elle était suivie, elle attendait qu'ils se manifestent d'eux mêmes. Elle serait énervée si elle devait encore tout faire elle même. Elle voulait de l'amusement, qu'ils l'interpellent à un moment peu propice durant lequel elle pourrait s'offrir un bon jeu intellectuel pour reprendre le dessus.

Finalement, elle entendit un petit sifflement. Derrière une colonne, l'un des roux avait attiré son attention, l'appelant discrètement en chuchotant son nom.

La brune se retourna calmement, laissant ses longs cheveux corbeau flotter en tournoyant autour d'elle. Ses yeux perçants fixèrent Fred, alors qu'elle semblait attendre qu'il parle.

- Pas ici, dit-il en montrant les deux portes et l'escalier qui pouvaient être empruntés par n'importe qui, alors que les choses qu'il voulait aborder étaient suffisamment confidentielles pour ne laisser intervenir personne dans leur discussion.

Le roux souleva un tableau proche, une toile du seizième siècle dans un style typique de la Renaissance Flamande, représentant deux sorciers autour d'un feu, avec des centaures. Fred garda la toile levée, laissant poliment entrer la brune en premier.

Eclairant la pièce d'un Lumos, il referma le tableau derrière lui et observa la petite salle faiblement illuminée, chassant la poussière sur sa cape rapiécée.

- Harmonie, salua fraîchement George, je voudrais que nous ayons une discussion au sujet de notre petite sœur.

La brune resta calme, s'installant comme si elle était chez elle. Elle attendait qu'ils parlent, afin de savoir comment répondre à leurs attentes … ou démolir leurs accusations.

- Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda Fred.

- Tu devrais être plus précis lorsque tu poses des questions, dit-elle d'un ton professoral, tout en acceptant de parler pour ne pas les braquer. Je l'ai asservie après qu'elle m'ait demandé une dette de vie. Tu sais, c'était lorsque je l'ai sauvée de Voldemort, quand elle avait été enfermée dans la Chambre des Secrets et que j'ai perdu mon bras à cause du basilic. Elle m'a demandé cette dette par deux fois et j'ai accepté. Elle me sert de bras droit, dit-elle avec un sourire cynique.

Les jumeaux Weasley frissonnèrent discrètement.

- Ca n'explique pas son attitude, reprit George. Ginny est plus souriante, ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose, mais elle est étrange. Ses habits, son comportement sont devenus provocateurs et elle semble plus sauvage.

- C'est normal, déclara la brune. Mon esclave doit être mise en valeur. Elle est à moi, représentant ma force et mon pouvoir. Elle doit me faire honneur, elle doit être puissante. Elle est à moi et toute action dirigée contre elle, est considérée comme une attaque contre ma personne !

Les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas satisfaits de cette explication.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? dit-elle avec arrogance. Je décore ma propriété comme je le souhaite. Je joue avec elle, je la caresse et je couche avec si je veux. D'ailleurs, elle adore ça. Tu devrais la voir, nue devant moi, étendue de façon lascive et me suppliant pour que je la caresse et que je la fasse jouir. Elle adore ça, elle adore être humiliée et elle me vénère. Mais c'est moi et moi seule qui coucherait avec elle. Personne ne me la prendra.

- Tu comptes en faire une pute ? demanda sèchement Fred, alors qu'il semblait dégoûté, imaginant sa sœur nue, son corps mouillé et couvert de tâches de rousseur rampant devant la brune, exposant ses charmes devant la brune.

- Non, répliqua Harmonie avec un regard noir. Elle est à moi et à personne d'autre. La pire des salopes, peut-être, mais elle ne fera rien pour les autres. Elle n'est pas et ne sera jamais une putain, suis-je claire ?

Les roux semblèrent surpris par l'instinct de protection qui bouillait dans la brune, qui refusait jalousement qu'on touche à sa propriété. Regarder, oui. Toucher, jamais.

- Ne serais-tu pas en train de tomber amoureuse ? répliqua George avec un soupçon d'amusement.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec un ton hésitant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour.

Cette phrase glaça les deux roux. Est-ce que Potter utilisait leur sœur, juste pour comprendre et découvrir ces sentiments, des émotions dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir ?

Eux, ils n'étaient pas riches, mais ils avaient une famille aimante. A ce moment, ils n'envièrent plus la brune, elle leur faisait sincèrement pitié. Les yeux brillants de la brune les découragèrent de poser d'autres questions. Ils avaient visé un point sensibles et savaient quand se taire. La mettre davantage en colère pourrait avoir des conséquences sur Ginny.

- Potter, déclara George, j'aime ma sœur. Je ne peux pas la libérer, mais je peux encore faire une chose pour elle. Si tu la fais souffrir, tu le payeras. Il y a tant de moyens pour ça, je te l'assures.

- J'en prends bien note, déclara t-elle laconiquement. Maintenant vous m'excuserez, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et je suppose que vos boites à flemme ne se feront pas toutes seules.

C'était un bon moyen de couper la conversation et de leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient là que grâce à l'or qu'elle leur donnait.

Satisfaite d'avoir réussi à s'en débarrasser, la brune retourna dans sa chambre. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passaient pas toujours bien pour elle et il semblait que le sort s'acharnait contre elle. Quelques jours plus tard, un article extrêmement acide paraissait dans le journal. Lorsqu'elle se concentra sur la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier, arrivée par centaines d'exemplaires dans la Grande Salle, elle vit rouge.

_HARMONIE POTTER, LE DEMON DE POUDLARD_

_Harmonie Potter, la jeune fille que tous voient comme une élève brillante, n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être, _révèle Rita Sketter notre reporter. _Potter a des notes admirables, mais elle se révèle également très sournoise et avide de pouvoir._

_De nombreux témoignages concordent dans cette direction. Ronald Weasley, un élève intelligent de quatrième année à Gryffondor ..._

Harmonie s'étouffa. Ron Weasley, intelligent ? Par rapport à quel standard ? Une huître morte ?

_... définit Potter comme une mage noire en puissance. « Elle est une Fourchelang et lors de notre seconde année, elle semblait apprécier d'être crainte et d'être au centre de toutes les attentions. » Selon plusieurs experts de la Ligue anti-magie noire, toute personne parlant Fourchelang devrait être surveillée et soumise à différents tests sévères. Il semble clair que Potter aime l'attention et apprécie la violence, ainsi que le pouvoir de punir arbitrairement ses condisciples. Elle exerce de cruelles représailles, puisque de nombreuses affirment avoir été menacées verbalement, voire physiquement sans raison valable. Une élève de Serpentard voulant rester anonyme affirme même qu'elle aime humilier les gens, pour son bon plaisir, mettant en doute la santé mentale de Potter._

Harmonie grogna en lisant ce passage.

Elle ajouta mentalement Greengrass sur la liste des ennemis à exécuter. Cette pétasse avait été une épine dans son pied depuis trop longtemps. Tôt ou tard, elle utiliserait les plus raffinés des sévices pour lui faire longuement regretter chaque instant de sa misérable existence.

_Potter est avide de sang et de pouvoir, affirme Ronald Weasley, dénonçant l'esclavage imposé à sa sœur, suite à une dette de vie. Au vu des sévices que Ginevra Weasley aurait subi, on ne peut que frémir sur l'emprise totale exercée par Miss Potter. Bien que rien ne puisse lui être légalement reproché, il serait nécessaire de la placer en observation psychatrique._

Une fois dans sa chambre, loin des regards, la brune hurla un bon coup. Elle chiffonna le journal de rage, le déchirant à coup d'ongles et de dents, avant de l'envoyer dans la cheminée.

Harmonie gronda, calmant les tremblements qui agitaient ses doigts.

Sketter aussi allait mourir. Elle l'écraserait, comme on écrase un insecte.

_« L'utilisation de la presse et des médias était considérée comme essentielle pour l'effort de guerre lors de la Seconde Guerre Magique. Harmonie disposait de ses propres médias, vantant sa vision des choses contre les trois autres factions en lutte. Cependant, elle fut la seule à comprendre et à utiliser massivement l'arme psychologique et la propagande pour lutter. Elle réussit à de nombreuses reprises à briser le moral de l'ennemi, tout en anéantissant leurs communications. Elle ne fit qu'adapter les techniques de la guerre moderne au monde sorcier, tout en ajoutant ses propres stratégies redoutables. »_

_Tiberius Lovegood, _Harmonie Potter : entre légende dorée et légende noire, _éditions Loufoca, 2079._


	55. Le visage du démon

Bonjour à tous !

C'est enfin les vacances et je vous offre ce chapitre en avance. En effet, j'ai eu le temps de le finir et je ne pourrais pas le poster demain. En général, le 14 juillet est passé sur la plage puis devant le feu d'artifice sur une terrasse et celui-ci ne fera pas exception.

Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances à tous. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 55 : Le visage du démon**

Cela faisait exactement trois jours que l'article sur la brune avait été publié. Trois jours depuis que de déplaisantes rumeurs circulaient sur le caractère absolument épouvantable de la brune.

Celle qui écrasait ses ennemis avec une cruauté croissante, lançant des attaques venimeuses et utilisant des mots acides n'avait pas décoléré depuis. Les idiots dénués d'instinct de préservation étaient toujours dans son collimateur, mais ils avaient beaucoup de chance pour le moment.

Heureusement pour Sketter, la journaliste disposait d'un répit. Ce 24 novembre, Harmonie avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de traquer et d'éliminer une simple journaliste. Affronter un terrifiant dragon de cinq tonnes était plus urgent, du moins lorsqu'on savait correctement trier ses priorités.

Le matin de l'épreuve, alors que le soleil ne s'était levé que depuis trois heures, les quatre champions du Tournoi furent convoqués dans le parc du château. Ils furent vite séparés des autres étudiants qui se dirigeaient massivement vers une grande structure émergeant derrière le terrain de Quidditch.

Harmonie et les autres furent conduits dans une tente jouxtant une grande arène aménagée pour l'occasion. La brune jeta de discrets coups d'œil vers les autres champions dont les visages graves et pâles indiquaient qu'ils se sentaient mal à l'aise, même s'ils n'étaient plus terrifiés par l'idée d'une confrontation avec l'inconnu.

Ludo Verpey les attendait devant la tente, mais son visage affichait une expression qu'il était bien le seul à partager. Il était tout excité, impatient de voir les quatre là faire la démonstration de leur courage et de leur audace.

A l'intérieur de la structure de toile, on entendait le murmure de la foule qui semblait impatiente, avide d'action et la brune avait la désagréable impression d'aller à une corrida, sauf que ce serait elle qui serait mise à mort.

- Voici nos champions et championnes ! s'extasia t-il avec un enthousiasme peu contagieux. Je suis sûr que vous attendez avec impatience votre épreuve, non ?

L'expression sur le visage des quatre indiquait qu'ils en avaient assez de ce baragouinage. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie d'aller affronter le dragon, mais ils avaient également hâte que ce soit terminé. Ils préfèreraient esquiver ce qu'il y avait entre les deux, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

- Vous allez entrer chacun votre tour dans une arène et devrez prendre l'œuf d'or, gardé par une créature. Il y a différents, euh, modèles. Vous verrez lors du tirage.

Un œuf en or ? songea la brune, effarée. Est-ce qu'ils essayent de nous transformer en saucisses grillées ? Il est bien connu qu'une dragonne est très territorialle, particulièrement protectrice envers son nid. De plus, ces créatures adorent tous les objets précieux, gardant jalousement leurs trésors, tuant ceux qui s'approchent de leurs butins qu'ils connaissent par cœur.

Combiner ces deux points, l'amour de l'or et la protection des œufs était complètement fou ! Encore heureux que les organisateurs avaient déclaré vouloir éviter qu'il y ait des morts cette année, songea t-elle avec cynisme. Qu'y aurait-il pu y avoir de pire que des dragons ?

En fait, après une brève seconde de réflexion, la brune savait qu'il y avait pire. Elle n'aurait pas voulu tomber sur une manticore ou sur un Nundu.

Verpey tenait un large sac de cuir mal tanné et le tendit à la brune.

- Honneur aux dames et à la plus jeune, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire malvenu.

Inspirant un bon coup, Harmonie tendit une main hésitante et elle piocha une petite figurine, représentant un Suédois à museau court. Un animal dont le souffle pouvait incinérer les os en quelques secondes.

- Putain, jura t-elle, en voyant le numéro autour du cou de l'animal, le deux.

Au final, Diggory eut la chance de tomber sur un Vert gallois, le moins dangereux de la fournée. Delacour eut droit à un aggressif Boutefeu chinois, tandis que Krum tomba sur le Magyar à pointes, le pire de tous. Pour avoir vu un de ces animaux écraser un Pansedefer ukrainien, il savait à quel point il était dangereux.

- Vous avez un vestiaire pour vous changer et revêtir votre uniforme de champion, les prévint Verpey. Vous n'avez droit qu'à votre baguette pour combattre, rien d'autre. Nous vous laissons réfléchir quelques instants sur la façon la plus adaptée pour procéder, puis nous viendrons chercher Miss Delacour dans dix minutes.

La brune s'enferma dans son vestiaire, encore tremblante, avant de s'appuyer contre un mur, chassant la crise de panique qui menaçait de la saisir. Prête à tout pour mobiliser son esprit pour ne plus qu'il se focalise sur l'angoissante tâche, elle observa la tenue des champions.

L'uniforme se composait d'une longue cape noire aux armoiries de leur école, surmontées par son propre nom. Les manches longues étaient légèrement amples, pour ne pas la gêner dans ses mouvements et le bas de sa cape était ouvert, lui permettant de réaliser de grandes foulées. La brune portait des bottes confortables et adaptées à sa pointure, alors qu'elle gardait sa main droite dissimulée dans sa manche. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucune interdiction traitant des protections dissimulées sous sa cape et elle en profita pour conserver sa cape en peau de basilic, spécialement traitée pour résister aux flammes.

Harmonie observa la fiole qu'elle avait préparée, conservée dans son uniforme ordinaire et soustraite à la vue des juges. Le liquide blanchâtre qui exhalait une odeur douceâtre était un philtre de vitesse pour accélérer ses mouvements. Décidée, elle avala la fiole au goût amer, laissant le produit descendre dans son estomac et s'insinuer dans ses veines. La brune fit disparaître le récipient de verre d'un coup de baguette, ne laissant aucune trace de ce dopage. Elle pria pour que la potion continue de faire effet jusqu'à son passage.

Fleur passa la première, disparaissant raidement entre les deux battants de toile.

Ne rien voir semblait être le pire, tant les commentaires faisaient fonctionner l'imagination de ceux qui ne voyaient pas la scène et qui commençaient à angoisser en entendant les hurlements de la bête et les clameurs de la foule. Les commentaires excités, voire hystériques de Verpey, n'aidaient en rien à les calmer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les champions muets faisaient tous les cent pas dans la tente, on annonça la victoire de Fleur, dont la cape roussie indiquait qu'elle avait été touchée par l'extrémité des flammes.

Verpey revint, accompagnée de la demi-vélane qui semblait presque en état de choc. Harmonie angoissait de plus en plus, alors que son tour venait. Le dernier grand reptile qui l'avait attaquée l'avait laissée avec un bras en moins.

Fatalement, elle dut emprunter le même chemin, ce couloir de la mort qui conduisait à une galerie souterraine, elle même débouchant sur une arène rocheuse. Pour l'instant, elle occupait une zone périphérique située en contrebas de la plate forme de duel, hors d'atteinte du dragon. Devant elle, des escaliers de pierre la menaient vers le champ rocheux et vallonné, dont le centre était occupé par le nid de la mère.

La brune observait les visages curieux du public silencieux, ainsi que des juges, avançant prudemment vers les marches. Accroupie, elle resta au ras du sol, ne laissant émerger que son visage, en se dissimulant du mieux qu'elle pouvait derrière les pierres. Rapidement, Harmonie localisa immédiatement la femelle de quatre tonnes, enchaînée au centre de la place, guettant ses œufs en grondant. Parmi ces oeufs gris et semblables à des pierres, elle distingua l'œuf scintillant de mille feux.

La dragonne attendait, mesurant une quinzaine de mètres, tandis que ses pattes griffues broyaient la roche, indiquant sa rage. La bête aux écailles bleues gardait les ailes dépliées, en une posture intimidante, tandis qu'elle gardait son ventre collé au sol, évitant d'exposer cette section fragile aux attaques.

Toujours hors de vue de la bête, la brune lécha un doigt pour connaître le sens du vent. Elle constata avec soulagement que le dragon ne pouvait pas la sentir, mais qu'il captait l'odeur venant des tribunes. Harmonie regarda le champ de roches, observant les abris possibles pour se dissimuler aux yeux de la bête.

Discrètement, elle leva la tête pour voir l'animal. Celui-ci semblait ne pas trop prêter attention à elle, observant ce qu'il percevait comme plus menaçant, à savoir les hautes tribunes d'où émanait désormais un vacarme assourdissant, fait de sifflets, d'acclamation et d'encouragements.

- Accio œuf d'or, chuchota t-elle en pointant le gros objet doré, mais rien ne vint.

Bien sûr, soupira t-elle avec déception. Ca aurait bien trop simple si les organisateurs n'avaient pas pensé à cette éventualité.

Harmonie changea de stratégie et décida de passer à l'offensive. Le seul point faible de la bête, c'était les yeux et la panique qu'on détruise son nid. Lentement, la brune visa la tête de la bête.

- Aero obscuratio ! dit-elle en envoyant un sort de cécité, plongeant la tête de la créature dans le noir.

Immédiatement, la dragonne apeurée réagit, hurlant et crachant des flammes brillantes d'un bleu éclatant.

Harmonie courut vers le nid, lançant un sortilège d'explosion sur le flanc droit de la créature, qui se détourna immédiatement vers le lieu de l'éclat menaçant, lançant une nouvelle série de flammes.

Satisfaite de sa diversion, Harmonie courut à toute allure, le philtre de vitesse lui donnant l'impression qu'elle avait des ailes. Lorsque la brune toucha l'œuf, à moins d'un mètre de la panse bouffie de la mère encore retournée, elle réprima une grimace. Les flammes avaient chauffé le métal et elle jeta un sort d'Aguamenti pour le refroidir, avant de s'en saisir.

- Potter a attrapé l'œuf d'or ! s'exclama Verpey, sous les acclamations de la foule. Elle a été plus rapide que Miss Delacour ! Dès qu'elle aura rejoint la sortie, l'épreuve sera terminée !

Malheureusement, alors que la brune s'éloignait, son sort de cécité se dissipa en raison de la puissance magique de la bête, qui luttait contre l'aveuglement.

La dragonne regarda son nid et hurla de rage lorsqu'elle fit que l'orbe doré avait disparu. La bête suédoise claqua de la mâchoire, scrutant les environs. Lorsqu'elle vit la brune qui se débinait avec son trésor, elle poussa un nouveau rugissement accompagné d'une gerbe de flammes. La brune esquiva le jet incandescent, se ruant derrière des rochers acérés qui déchirèrent sa cape. Dans sa hâte de se mettre à l'abri, elle laissa tomber l'œuf et le dragon s'en aperçut.

Harmonie n'avait pas le temps de viser les yeux de la bête en mouvement. Elle choisit la manière forte, lançant un sort d'explosion sur la carapace bleutée de la créature ailée. Profitant de la diversion qui lui donnait quelques secondes, elle se rua vers l'œuf pour le récupérer, avant de fuir vers la sortie.

Harmonie resta à découvert un instant de trop, alors que la dragonne enchaînée lança une nouvelle rafale de flammes. Harmonie la vit venir et lança un sort d'Aguamenti, avant de sauter en contrebas de l'arène, dans la partie inférieure située hors de portée de la créature.

Malheureusement, alors qu'elle tombait dans la zone sûre, l'extrémité des flammes brillantes la frappèrent, alors qu'elle tombait hors d'atteinte de l'animal.

A ce moment, un terrifiant hurlement de souffrance fut entendu. Les spectateurs retinrent tous leur souffle, sous tension, alors que la brune poussait un nouveau cri déchirant, provenant de tout les tréfonds de son être.

Immédiatement, Dumbledore, Mme Pomfresh et Croupton descendirent vers la partie sécurisée de l'arène. Peu de gens auraient soupçonné que le vénérable directeur de la prestigieuse institution puisse courir aussi vite. Harmonie avait peut-être terminé l'épreuve, mais ses cris déchirants indiquaient qu'elle avait été gravement brûlée.

Les deux autres champions qui attendaient encore dans la tente étaient à deux doigts de craquer nerveusement devant l'attente, lorsqu'ils entendirent ce rugissement de souffrance. A ce moment, ils tremblaient comme des feuilles, alors qu'ils imaginaient les pires scénarios possibles.

Les craintes s'accumulaient dans leurs esprits, lorsqu'ils virent Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh traverser leur tente en coup de vent, sans s'adresser à eux. Les yeux des deux garçons s'écarquillèrent, lorsqu'ils revirent le personnel passer, portant un brancard transportant la brune qui gémissait, poussant des râles d'agonie.

Malgré cette vision qui les horrifia, leur faisant prendre conscience du danger qu'ils encouraient, Cédric Diggory et Viktor Krum savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le tournoi ne pouvait être annulé et ils devaient affronter la bête.

Mme Pomfresh amena la brune dans la tente de soin, commençant immédiatement à soigner sa patiente qui avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Elle grimaça en retirant les loques carbonisées qui s'accrochaient à la chair purulente et boursouflée de l'adolescente. Heureusement pour sa santé, Harmonie n'avait été atteinte que sur la moitié gauche du corps.

Harmonie ne le sut pas immédiatement, mais elle resta dans le coma une semaine entière. L'infirmerie fut emplie de visiteurs qui essayèrent de l'apercevoir, mais des rideaux magiquement bloqués empêchaient qu'on la voie. Krum passa également deux jours à l'intérieur de ces murs blancs, les os de sa jambe droite ayant été broyés d'un coup de la queue de l'animal qu'il avait aveuglé avec un sort de conjonctivite.

Lorsque la brune se réveilla, elle se trouva devant une vision familière, celle d'un plafond immaculé. Malgré ses paupières lourdes, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et à essayer de discerner d'autres détails. L'odeur de désinfectant de cette pièce sinistrement aseptisée la prit à la gorge, alors qu'elle comprenait ou elle se trouvait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé de temps dans cette pièce.

Petit à petit, alors qu'elle se réadaptait, elle sentit que son être était tout engourdi. Levant la tête hors de son oreiller, Harmonie s'aperçut que tout le coté gauche de son corps était entouré de bandages, qui passaient autour de son cou, de sa taille et de sa poitrine.

L'infirmière, qui avait un don pour savoir quand ses patients étaient réveillés, arriva quelques minutes après. Mme Pomfresh regarda la brune avec soulagement, avant de lui poser quelques questions pour savoir ce dont elle se souvenait et éviter une amnésie récessive.

Harmonie revoyait clairement les événements qui se succédaient rapidement, revivant les dernières secondes de l'affrontement. Elle se souvenait de l'adrénaline pulsant dans son corps, lorsqu'elle se jeta à corps perdu dans la zone sûre, alors que les flammes bleutées l'atteignaient et mordaient sa chair.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, déclara Mme Pomfresh, c'est même un miracle. Beaucoup de sorciers sont morts contre ces dragons. Votre cape vous a sauvée la vie et les dégâts ont été limités à une partie de votre corps. Vous souffrez cependant de brûlures sévères et je vous soigne depuis une semaine. Je vais changer vos pansements, mais vous ne devez pas bouger.

Harmonie resta immobile, tandis que les pansements tombaient au sol, couverts de traces de sang caillé et de croûtes noircies. La brune ne regarda même pas son corps, bouger la tête était déjà à la limite du soutenable. Elle laissa l'infirmière faire son travail, nettoyant les blessures avec un produit cicatrisant pour apaiser les brûlures.

Au moins, songea t-elle, ses yeux étaient intacts.

Elle passa deux autres semaines, immobile, alors que ses blessures étaient lentement nettoyées. Finalement, l'infirmière la regarda dans les yeux pour lui annoncer la vérité.

- J'ai soigné toutes les blessures internes et restauré vos nerfs. Physiologiquement, vous êtes rétablie. Le problème, c'est que les blessures causées par un feu magique sont comme la magie noire, elles laissent des traces indélébiles.

- Vous voulez dire, croassa Harmonie d'une voix larmoyante, que je suis défigurée à vie ?

Le silence de l'infirmière fut édifiant.

Harmonie fixa le miroir et demanda à se voir.

- Je dois voir les dégâts, dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Retirez ces bandages.

L'infirmière hésita, mais le regard que la brune lui donna l'incita à accéder à sa demande. Elle fit tomber les morceaux de gaze et la brune écarquilla les yeux. Sa peau était noircie par endroits, tandis que de nombreuses parties d'elle même étaient couvertes d'escars et de chair roussie et cloquée.

Elle jura, passant une main sur son visage marqué de plaques sombres et disgracieuses, tandis que sa chevelure noire avait significativement raccourcie. Sa coupe dépareillée donnait un aspect étrange, mais lorsqu'elle plissait les yeux, elle remarqua que la tension sur sa chair plissait des zones plus claires, accentuant son regard noir.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres déchirées et asymétriques, avant de regarder son bras et sa jambe gauche, tous deux couverts de croutes carbonisées.

Harmonie emprunta de nombreux bandages, dissimulant ses membres et revêtit son uniforme. Elle récupéra sa demi-cape en peau de serpent, pour ne pas gacher ce qui pouvait encore être réutilisé.

Baguette en main, elle fut conduite chez Dumbledore. Il voulait s'entretenir avec elle sur son état.

Lorsqu'elle s'installa devant le bureau du vieil homme, on eut cru qu'il avait vieilli de dix ans. Rogue aussi avait de larges cernes sous ses yeux de charbon et son teint était plus cireux que jamais.

- Miss Potter, déclara Dumbledore, je suis navré de ce qui vous est arrivé. Je sais que mes mots n'apaiseront pas forcément votre douleur, mais je vous promets tout mon soutien. Vous avez fait preuve de grand courage et portez ces marques sur vous. J'aurais préféré que vous n'ayez jamais à participer à ce tournoi, mais il m'est impossible de revenir si loin en arrière. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est vous aider à surmonter cette épreuve. En ce qui concerne le tournoi, vous avez obtenu trente points sur cinquante. Nous avons également récupéré votre œuf qui servira pour la prochaine énigme.

La brune sembla se moquer totalement de cette nouvelle. La personne qui avait mis son nom dans la coupe avait bien failli réussir à la faire tuer. Elle avait survécu, mais au prix de son corps.

- Miss Potter, ajouta Dumbledore, n'ayez pas honte de vous. Vous êtes courageuse et ne laissez personne vous convaincre du contraire. Ne vous isolez pas, n'oubliez pas ceux que vous aimez.

La brune resta impassible, avant de sourire de façon illisible.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, dit-elle avec calme, je ne laisserais pas le regard des autres m'influencer.

Rogue prit la parole, tendant un flacon d'onguent.

- C'est une lotion apaisante, dit-il en croisant son regard. Si vos brûlures vous font souffrir, appliquez-en avec un coton sur vos plaies. Si vous vous sentez prête, nous nous reverrons demain. En dehors de nos cours, la porte de mon bureau vous est toujours ouverte.

Harmonie avait raté de nombreuses heures de cours. Heureusement, en tant que championne, elle était dispensée de passer les examens finaux.

Deux heures plus tard, les Serpentard voyaient la brune apparaître de nouveau au milieu de la salle, marquant son territoire avec son aura.

Elle fit sensation, apparaissant comme une blessée de guerre, affichant sans honte ses blessures. Tout criait au respect en elle, alors qu'elle les fixait avec son air supérieur.

- Quoi ? grimaça t-elle, tordant les brûlures qui zébraient son menton. Je vous surprends ?

La brune se retourna vers Daphne Greengrass et sourit, offrant un spectacle d'une terrifiante laideur, l'aspect physique de la brune révélant la profondeur de la corruption de son âme.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas te débarasser de moi si aisément ? ajouta t-elle avec sarcasme, se penchant vers la blonde au point que ses mèches sombres caressaient le visage doux de Daphne. Honnêtement, après un Avada et un Basilic, tu espérais vraiment qu'un dragon te libère de mon existence ?

La brune poussa un rire amusé, mais totalement dénué de chaleur.

- Je suis dure à tuer ! siffla t-elle à l'oreille de la blonde qui feignait encore l'impassibilité.

La brune avait toujours ces petits sourires sur le visage et les autres préféraient fixer la partie brûlée de son faciès, celle ou ses expressions étaient dures à lire. Son autre face, intacte, était toujours plus abjecte, alors que sa démence la rendait chaque jour plus abominable.

- C'est bon de te revoir, ajouta Drago en ne sachant pas ou poser le regard, ne voulant ni la vexer, ni l'observer avec précision. On savait tous que tu reviendrais. Ginny t'attend dans ta chambre, si tu la cherches.

Harmonie lui adressa un petit signe de tête, avançant raidement pour se replier dans ses quartiers, alors que ses cheveux disymétriques flottaient derrière elle, plus irréguliers que jamais.

Dans sa chambre, elle vit que Ginny était assise sur le grand lit, l'air maussade.

- Maîtresse, sanglotait-elle en glissant ses mains dans son décolleté. Pourquoi ne revenez-vous pas ? Vous êtes mon univers.

Le conditionnement mental de Ginny avait si bien marché, qu'elle était perdue sans celle qui régissait son existence. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré et avait visité l'infirmerie tous les jours.

- Je suis ici, annonça calmement la brune.

Ginny sursauta et se retourna, les yeux brillants. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, alors qu'elle revoyait sa maîtresse se tenir debout. Harmonie était défigurée, mutilée, mais elle était toujours vivante.

Ginny se jeta à ses pieds, soulagée. Ses larmes sincères poussèrent la brune à lever son visage et à la regarder.

- Ne pleure pas, ajouta t-elle. Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je serais toujours là pour toi ?

Ginny fut infiniment soulagée de la revoir. Elle la regarda avec vénération et reprit la parole.

- Magnifique maîtresse, n'y a-t-il rien de possible pour vous soigner ?

- Non, dit-elle en se changeant et en rejetant ses bandages. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat, ajouta t-elle en ayant une idée. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de toi, dit-elle en tendant une fiole à la rousse. J'ai besoin que tu me soignes.

Ginny vit sa maîtresse se dévêtir devant elle, exposant son corps meurtri à sa vue, alors que la rousse pâlissait à la vue de cette chair carbonisée et grillée qui marquerait Harmonie à vie, défigurant davantage sa petite silhouette osseuse.

Avec un soin particulier, l'esclave rousse nettoya le dos de sa maîtresse, prenant garde à ne pas appuyer trop fortement sur les larges brûlures.

- Maîtresse, demanda t-elle avec tristesse. Comment faites-vous pour supporter ça ?

- Parce que j'ai fait une promesse, répliqua t-elle avec fermeté. Je ne tenterais plus jamais de me suicider.

Harmonie s'endormit, apaisée, veillée par Ginny qui se comportait avec une attitude protectrice, presque maternelle.

Le lendemain matin, Harmonie retrouva enfin Hermione hors des cours, avant que les classes ne commencent. La née-moldue fut soulagée de la revoir vivante, même si elle s'inquiétait des dégâts qui seraient causés à l'âme de la brune, inévitables conséquences de ce type de traumatismes.

Harmonie la rassura, lui proposant de passer un moment de détente dans le parc dès la fin des cours.

- Bien sûr, ajouta Hermione en esquivant son regard.

Harmonie ne laissa rien paraître, mais elle eut un pincement au cœur. Au moins, Ginny ne l'avait pas regardée avec dégoût.

La brune arriva en retard à son cours de Botanique et elle fit sensation. Seuls les Serpentard l'avaient déjà vue, mais les blaireaux étaient encore plus facilement impressionnables.

Elle arriva légèrement en retard, en raison d'un passage à l'infirmerie pour se refournir en onguent. En même temps, elle organisait sa nouvelle mise en scène, choisissant d'arriver en retard pour que tout le monde se tourne vers elle.

Lorsqu'elle frappa aux portes de la serre, attendant l'ordre du professeur Chourave, elle entra en poussant la porte d'une main, tenant son sac en bandouillière, maintenant sa cape qu'elle n'avait pas fermée. Ses bandages étaient visibles, alors que sa tenue asymétrique déstabilisait ces sorciers bien pensants et voulant l'ordre. Elle ne portait qu'un gant à la main droite et l'une de ses bottes était plus courte que l'autre. Enfin, la moitié de son visage était marquée du rictus ignoble qu'elle arborait dans ses pires instants de malveillance.

- J'étais à l'infirmerie, dit-elle en tendant le mot de l'infirmière, avant de se diriger calmement vers sa place avec les serpents.

Lorsqu'elle marcha dignement, elle se montra digne, hautaine même et entendit l'insulte prononcée par l'un des blaireaux. Elle ne dit rien, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, avant de regarder sa partenaire du jour, Parkinson, entretenir la plante exotique qu'ils devaient étudier et dessiner à la loupe.

Lorsqu'elle alla chercher le terreau supplémentaire, afin de recouvrir les remuantes racines de la plante, elle découvrit que l'un des précédents élèves, qui n'appartenait pas à sa maison, faisait encore preuve de rancune. La grille isolant la Tentacula avait été ouverte et la plante s'était jetée sur elle, renversant tous les pots sur son passage.

La femme potelée qui les encadrait se rua vers la brune, mais la plante mordit en premier.

Harmonie n'avait esquissé qu'un seul geste pour se protéger. Elle avait levé son bras droit, laissant la plante mordre son membre d'argent massif.

Sous les yeux incrédules du professeur Chourave, Harmonie tira avec violence, retirant son bras en brisant les dents acérées de la plante, qui ne conserva que des morceaux de tissus aggripés à la base des crocs.

- Miss Potter, dit-elle avec étonnement, montrez moi votre bras. Vu la façon dont vous avez tiré, vous avez du vous arracher la chair. Je ne veux pas voir vos blessures s'aggraver.

- il n'y a rien du tout, dit-elle en révélant ce nouveau secret. L'émail de la Tentacula Vénéneuse n'est rien comparé à l'argent de mon bras.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'heure, qu'elle attrapa discrètement un blaireau avec son bras aussi froid que son cœur.

- Tu m'as appelée Gueule d'enfer, dit-elle en l'étouffant. C'est bien cela ?

Le pauvre imbécile bafouilla, virant au violet, alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher.

- Ecoute-moi bien, gronda t-elle en plongeant ses yeux morbides dans ceux du Poufsouffle, on dit que l'enfer à un visage. Si jamais j'entends encore une insulte sur moi, en particulier ce type de surnom, je te jure que ton enfer, ici, il aura mon visage !

Harmonie le rejeta à terre, alors qu'il inspirait l'air avec un sifflement viscéral. Se massant la gorge, son premier réflexe était de l'attaquer dans le dos, mais il se retint. S'il voulait vraiment la faire payer, il devrait collaborer avec les ennemis qu'elle s'était déjà faite. Mais il savait que dans le cas contraire, elle serait absolument impitoyable. Il ferait mieux de se taire et d'être très discret, s'il voulait passer entre les mailles du filet.

Pour une fois qu'un de ces imbéciles savait lorsqu'il fallait se coucher. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

D'ailleurs, Digorry l'attendait à la sortie de la serre. Lorsqu'il la revit, croisant son visage pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait vue inerte sur ce brancard, il pâlit légèrement.

- Potter, dit-il en déglutissant et en détournant le regard, je viens pour te dire merci de l'avertissement pour les dragons, je ne saurais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Sinon, tu sais quoi faire avec ton œuf ?

- Aucune idée, avoua t-elle. En ce moment, j'ai une autre préoccupation d'ordre esthétique.

- Je vois, dit-il avec gêne. Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, poursuivit-il en chuchotant, essaye de l'ouvrir dans ton bain.

La brune sourit légèrement, offrant un spectacle inhabituel, même si ce rare sourire était éclipsé par le rictus de ses plaies.

Oui, les gens honnêtes se sentaient toujours redevables et ne comprenaient même pas qu'ils se faisaient manipuler.

_« Scarface, la balafrée, l'amputée, le déchet … Plein de charmants surnoms de la part de mes opposants et de mes ennemis. Le blaireau roux que vous trimballez derrière vous s'est montré particulièrement créatif. Mais ne culpabilisez pas, ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez poussé sur cette route, je l'ai moi-même choisie. Au final, j'ai compris pourquoi les ténèbres m'attiraient. Contrairement à toutes vos belles idées, la raison première est qu'elles masquaient ma véritable nature, à l'inverse de votre lumière. Mon visage est également un masque, puisque la véritable moi, c'est cette créature tapie en embuscade, que personne ne voit avant qu'elle ne vous saisisse à la gorge. Mon vrai visage est l'ombre, pas cette aristocrate froide et hautaine que vous croyez percevoir. Vous espérez tous me percer à jour, mais vos pitoyables tentatives sont vaines, parce que je vous comprends mieux que vous-mêmes et je lis en vos cœurs. J'ai toujours eu une longueur d'avance et au jeu de deviner les intentions, vous ne pouvez pas gagner. »_

_Harmonie Potter à Albus Dumbledore, 30 novembre 1996._


	56. Le bal de Noël

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici la suite, consacrée à l'une des traditions du tournoi.

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 56 : Le bal de Noël**

Le parc de Poudlard était un endroit magnifique, même en hiver.

L'étendue des lieux était telle, que chaque visite, chaque saison était l'occasion d'une redécouverte. Les fleurs d'hiver poussaient sous le blanc manteau qui s'était déposé et Hagrid entretenait à merveille les plants pour préparer le printemps. Si certains élèves passionnés de botanique appréciaient l'hiver qui préparait la renaissance de la végétation, d'autres appréciaient la saison car elle était idéale pour les batailles de boules de neige. Les élèves les plus romantiques trouvaient que ce tapis immaculé donnait un grand charme aux réunions intimes.

Pour Harmonie, c'était un symbole de destruction qui portait les germes d'une renaissance. C'était aussi un cadre agréable, mettant en avant la pureté qu'elle avait perdue il y a bien longtemps.

Le son de la neige crissait sous les pas de la brune et de son amie apportait une touche de vie qui s'insinuait dans l'atmosphère sereine, alors qu'elles marchaient sur le sentier qui reliait la sortie du viaduc au terrain de Quidditch.

- Hermione, demanda la brune en brisant le silence qui s'était installé sur leur chemin, à quoi je ressemble, là ?

La née-moldue était devenue très mal à l'aise. Son calme avait disparu, remplacé par une angoisse persistante. Elle qui levait la main avant que tout le monde ne réfléchisse, elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir répondre à une question aussi gênante. Elle avait du mal à cerner les attentes de la brune et hésitait sur la démarche à suivre, cherchant à se situer dans l'étroite marge de manœuvre entre sincérité et préservation.

- Tu veux dire, honnêtement ? demanda Hermione.

Un hochement de tête positif confirma ses craintes.

- Alors physiquement, dit-elle en cherchant ses mots, tu es différente. Tes brûlures ne sont pas si hideuses que tu pourrais le craindre, elles te donnent un coté héroïque, une image de combattante valeureuse et impossible à arrêter. Ton aspect est plus terrifiant que repoussant, même s'il ne sied pas vraiment à une future politicienne. Enfin, une bonne couche de maquillage et des greffes de peau pourraient sûrement améliorer la situation. Tes cheveux auraient cependant bien mérité une potion de repousse pour tout égaliser.

- Je vois, murmura la brune en regardant les flocons tourbillonner, massant ses arcades auxquelles un des sourcils n'avait pas encore totalement repoussé.

Harmonie souleva légèrement ses lèvres, en un sourire absolument faux, observant une légère marque de morsure se dissiper sur la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione, qui expira légèrement plus fort que d'habitude.

Menteuse, songea la brune qui ne savait pas si elle devait apprécier la tentative pour la réconforter, ou si elle devait être déçue du manque se sincérité de son amie.

Les deux amies continuèrent de marcher, avant de trouver un banc devant le lac et de se poser calmement, observant les rares patineurs à oser braver les eaux gelées.

- Il y a une chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, murmura la défigurée en agitant sa baguette.

Hermione la regarda, intriguée, indiquant qu'elle était toute ouie pour la suite.

- Je ressens une curieuse sensation, juste ici, dit-elle en montrant sa poitrine. C'est quelque chose de totalement inconnu. C'est pas douloureux, c'est juste gênant.

Hermione n'était pas médecin. Cependant, à force de se gaver de comédies à l'eau de rose, elle avait bien une idée de ce qui touchait la brune.

- C'est juste stupide, mais j'ai l'impression que je pourrais … aimer quelqu'un.

La brune ricana froidement à cette pensée mièvre et si indigne d'elle-même.

- Enfin, je me suis mal exprimée. Je sens quelque chose comme ça envers plusieurs personnes, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer laquelle me plait le plus, avec laquelle c'est plus fort.

Harmonie jura, alors que son amie écoutait, la laissant vider son sac.

- C'est pénible, je sais pas comment choisir et en même temps, j'ai pas envie de lui dire. Si c'est pour que je gâche notre relation et qu'il ne veuille plus me voir, ça ne sert à rien.

- Tu sais, commença doucement Hermione, tu as encore le temps. Les sentiments évoluent et il est possible qu'il comprenne de lui même.

Harmonie retira l'une de ses mains qui était posée sur le banc, la cachant dans sa poche en serrant le poing.

- Harmonie, ajouta la née moldue, je suis pas une experte en relations, mais n'hésites pas. Si tu ne fais rien, tu le perdras. Que préfères-tu ? Rester son amie et le voir trouver l'amour avec une autre, ou alors te déclarer et essuyer un refus ? Tu y perdras moins dans le second cas.

- Tu as peut être raison, répliqua t-elle calmement, tout en brûlant d'envie de dire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour des garçons et des filles.

Harmonie jura, avant de sentir une crampe dans le ventre. Ecarlate, elle se dissimula loin de son amie, avant de revenir.

- Je me sens mal, jura t-elle avec inquiétude. Je fais une hémorragie interne.

Pour une raison absolument inconnue, Hermione éclata de rire.

- T'as tes règles ! dit-elle en essuyant une larme. Tu ne sais pas ça ? demanda t-elle amusée.

- Pas de commentaires, grogna t-elle plus par forme que par réel énervement.

La brune savait parfaitement que les femmes avaient ce type de désagrément, mais elle n'avait jamais vécu ce problème dans la pratique. Hermione semblait plutôt amusée de voir sa cynique amie se comporter comme une adolescente hystérique normale.

Finalement, la conversation dévia vers un autre thème, qui fâchait tout autant que le précédent.

- Avec qui vas-tu aller au bal de Noël ? demanda la née-moldue, avec une curiosité qu'elle ne montrait que rarement. Parce que je te rappelle que tu es obligée d'y aller pour participer à l'ouverture des cérémonies.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua t-elle, n'y ayant pas vraiment réfléchi. Tu as trouvé un partenaire ?

Hermione rougit, avouant du bout des lèvres qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un pour l'accompagner.

- D'accord, répondit la brune avec un faux sourire, serrant le poing qu'elle gardait dans sa poche.

La brune se révéla un peu plus distante durant le reste de leur sortie.

Elle avait bien compris que vu son physique ravagé et son caractère épouvantable, personne ne lui avait proposé de sortir avec elle. Il ne restait seulement une semaine et demie avant la grande danse, alors elle devait faire vite.

Elle retourna dans la salle commune de Serpentard et repensa aux autres garçons qu'elle côtoyait. Même le timide Neville avait fait preuve de courage en invitant Luna Lovegood.

- Drago, Blaise, avec qui allez-vous au bal ? les interpella t-elle avec l'intention d'inviter un des deux pour servir de bouche-trou.

- Je suis avec Padma Patil, répliqua le métis.

Harmonie braqua immédiatement son regard sur Drago, qui balbutia.

- Désolé, dit-il calmement avec un trémolo dans sa voix aristocratique et traînante. Astoria Greengrass.

La brune haussa un sourcil, l'une de ses commissures se soulevant légèrement, tordant une brûlure qui accentua l'ombre portée sur son visage.

- Sinon, poursuivit-il avec calme, si tu es assez désespérée, va voir Crabbe ou Goyle.

Va chier, songea t-elle. Elle ne sortirait pas avec un de ces trolls, pas plus qu'avec Nott qui n'avait pas encore demandé à Parkinson d'y aller.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé, dit-elle en retournant dans ses quartiers, un éclat plein de malice dans les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre, elle relut attentivement le règlement. L'obligation faite au champion d'ouvrir le bal était bien inscrite, mais il n'était fait nulle part mention du sexe du partenaire.

La brune eut une idée. Elle allait rendre jalouse Hermione. Elle allait faire rager tous ces rétrogrades biens pensants et conservateurs. Elle allait sûrement faire les choux gras de Sketter, mais qu'importe.

Lorsque Ginny rentra dans la chambre, la brune l'interpella.

- Ginny, tu vas avec qui au bal ?

- Personne, Maîtresse, révéla la rousse. On m'évite assez, en raison de la crainte que vous inspirez.

Harmonie hocha la tête.

- Alors, veux-tu venir avec moi au bal ?

La rousse sursauta, surprise de cette demande plutôt incongrue.

- Oui, je voudrais bien, répondit-elle en souriant, mais que diront les autres ?

Harmonie haussa l'un de ses sourcils, se moquant totalement des conceptions archaïques des sorciers et de leurs réprobations.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? ajouta t-elle en embrassant sa conquête sur les lèvres, tout en glissant une main dans son dos.

Ginny rougit, avant de sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois porter ? demanda t-elle avec étonnement.

- Comme tu veux, répliqua la brune, mais j'aimerais porter le pantalon. Tu choisiras ton style, dit-elle en observant attentivement les seins bourgeonnants de Ginny. Assumeras-tu ton coté cuir, ou préfèreras-tu une robe plus élégante et harmonieuse, bien féminine ?

Ginny regarda ses bijoux, ouverts, hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait choisir. Elle allait parler, lorsque sa maîtresse la coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Ne dis rien et choisis, murmura t-elle à l'oreille de la rousse. Fais-moi une surprise.

De fait, deux jours avant le bal, de nombreuses filles se retrouvèrent chez l'esthéticienne à Pré-au-Lard.

Lorsque vint le tour de la brune, en même temps que Parvati Patil, elle eut droit à la totale.

L'esthéticienne la regarda fermement dans les yeux et annonça la couleur dès le début.

- Tout est à faire, dit-elle avec professionnalisme. Epilation des jambes, des aisselles et des sourcils. Réparation des cheveux et maquillage pour le visage. Autant dire qu'il y a du travail et que vous allez rester un bon moment avec moi.

Harmonie n'aima pas beaucoup les heures suivantes. Entre l'épilation à la cire des buissons sous ses aisselles qu'elle n'entretenait jamais, les soins des cheveux, la première manucure de ses ongles rognés et les couches de maquillage pour lui rendre figure humaine, il y avait beaucoup de travail.

Le soir même, alors qu'elle avait à peine fini sa tenue de soirée, elle soupira au nombre incroyable d'opérations esthétiques que les femmes faisaient. Elle n'avait jamais été soigneuse avec son corps et cette froide créature artificielle lui semblait étrange. Mais avec ce maquillage, elle trouvait une certaine esthétique dans cette beauté froide et altière. Cependant, cette femme à la peau d'albâtre, impeccablement épilée, manucurée et pomponnée, ce n'était pas elle.

Enfin, elle ferait l'effort.

Le soir du bal, les quatre champions attendaient leurs cavaliers en bas du grand escalier. Krum était vêtu d'un magnifique ensemble rouge doublé de fourrure, même si pour la brune, il ressemblait davantage à un soldat de l'armée rouge en parka. Cédric était vêtu d'un ensemble complet noir, fermé par un nœud papillon, qui laissait voir sa chemise blanche, sans lui donner l'air d'un maître d'hôtel. Fleur était vêtue d'une robe vaporeuse bleue, dont le décolleté était orné de broderies argentées.

Harmonie était vêtue d'un tailleur blanc éclatant, assorti à son pantalon et à sa chemise. Ses bottines et sa cravate contrastaient avec sa tenue, puisqu'elles étaient d'un violet sombre, tranchant également avec sa chevenure d'ébène. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, les pointes coupées avec régularité, encadrant son visage alors que le reste serpentait dans son dos.

Les quatre champions s'observaient, attendant leurs partenaires. Cho Chang, aux cheveux relevés en un élégant chignon, apparut la première dans sa robe argentée. Roger Davies arriva peu après, gagnant le bras de Fleur sous les regards désespérés de nombreux garçons éconduits.

Enfin vint Hermione.

Harmonie ouvrit la bouche, devant une telle vision. Elle était belle, avec sa robe rose scintillante, alors qu'elle souriait de ses belles dents droites, tout en laissant une mèche de cheveux s'échapper de son chignon. Ses cheveux étaient domptés, lissés en une tresse légère qui glissait sur son épaule.

Harmonie sentit un poids dans son ventre, alors que son amie se dirigeait vers Krum. Le monstre aux yeux verts qui sommeillait en elle faillit gagner, mais elle se retint de verser les larmes de rage qui voulaient sortir, ne voulant pas endommager son maquillage.

Puis, Ginny Weasley apparut.

La rousse était éblouissante. Elle portait une longue robe émeraude, aux manches en soie serrées qui soulignaient la finesse de ses bras. Sa robe dévoilait légèrement la naissance de sa poitrine, avec une légère échancrure laissant son dos nu. Ses chaussures claquaient sur le marbre, alors qu'elle descendait avec une allure altière, son cou pale mis en avant par un foulard de jade, assorti au ruban dans ses longs cheveux roux maintenus en une queue haute. Son léger mascara violacé mettait ses yeux noisette en valeur, tandis que la brune gardait ses yeux rivés sur cette apparition.

Lorsque Ginny arriva au pied de l'escalier, Harmonie sourit en attrapant sa main.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura t-elle encore sous le choc. Es-tu prête à entrer ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, McGonagall ouvrit la porte et fit un signe léger aux champions pour qu'ils entrent afin d'ouvrir le repas.

La Grande Salle était totalement transformée, on se serait cru dans un palais de glace. Des tables translucides rondes avaient été dressées, tandis qu'un immense sapin orné de boules multicolores et de guirlandes brillait dans un coin. Près d'un des murs, une scène avait été dressée.

Les champions entrèrent avec leurs partenaires au bras, se dirigeant vers la table qui leur était réservée.

- Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour et Monsieur Roger Davies, annonça McGonagall d'une voix forte.

Les applaudissements furent nombreux, ainsi que les soupirs de certains hommes qui enviaient ce chanceux.

- Monsieur Cédric Diggory et Mademoiselle Cho Chang, reprit la directrice adjointe.

Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle applaudirent le couple. Il faut dire que depuis l'humiliation de l'an passé, Cho avait radicalement changé d'attitude et sa nouvelle conduite avait séduit l'honnête Cédric.

- Monsieur Victor Krum et Miss Hermione Granger, ajouta McGonagall en voyant l'une de ses élèves préférées.

Le couple fit sensation, tant il était rare de voir Hermione sur son trente-et-un. Ceux qui la voyaient avaient du mal à imaginer qu'ils se trouvaient face à la miss-je-sais-tout qui ne prenait pas trop soin de son apparence.

- Lady Harmonie Potter-Black, annonça McGonagall avant de s'étouffer et de se ressaisir, et Miss Ginevra Weasley.

Les deux femmes impeccablement vêtues firent écarquiller les yeux des hommes. La balafrée était vierge de toute blessure, et le fait qu'elle tenait la main de la rousse fit naître divers fantasmes chez plusieurs garçons.

McGonagall alla immédiatement voir le directeur et fronça les sourcils derrière ses lunettes carrées.

- Albus, tonna t-elle, est-ce qu'elle a vraiment le droit de faire ça ?

- Rien ne lui l'interdit, reprit le directeur avec un sourire amusé. Et puis, reprit-il, que voudriez-vous faire ?

A ses côtés, Rogue renifla et se tourna vers le vénérable directeur.

- Vous sembliez vous attendre à quelque chose dans le genre, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse qui laissait poindre un zeste d'agacement.

- J'avais des soupçons, répondit-il en intériorisant son hilarité. Je suis satisfait de voir qu'ils étaient corrects.

Dumbledore semblait le moins gêné de tous. Après tout, vu ses propres orientations sexuelles, il aurait été incongru qu'il soit choqué.

Les champions et leurs cavaliers s'installèrent à table, alors que le repas commençait.

En public, Harmonie affichait une attitude maniérée, digne du rang social auquel elle appartenait, mangeant convenablement en faisant l'effort de se tenir droite.

Le repas fut long et copieux, mais la brune appréhendait surtout la suite avec l'ouverture du bal.

Cet événement arriva trop tôt, alors que les célèbres musiciens du groupe des Bizarr'Sisters montaient sur la scène.

Les quatre champions et leurs partenaires se dirigèrent vers la piste, sous les flashs et les regards de tous les invités.

Dès que les premières notes, résonnèrent, Harmonie prit les devants en saisissant la taille de sa petite amie. Hésitante, elle commença à entraîner la rousse dans une valse et si elle n'était pas exempte de défauts, leur ronde était suffisamment harmonieuse pour ne pas qu'elle se couvre de ridicule.

Ginny semblait étrangement heureuse, tandis que sa robe tourbillonnait à chacun de ses gestes. Lorsqu'elle était dans les bras d'Harmonie, elle avait l'impression d'être en sécurité, surveillée par ces yeux verts étrangement doux et amusés.

La rousse trouva le premier morceau presque trop court et regretta que la chanson se termine si vite. Elle savait que la brune n'aimait pas danser et elle aurait bien aimé profiter de cette danse plus longtemps.

A sa grande surprise, Harmonie accepta de rester pour le morceau suivant. Plus endiablé, de nombreux couples se formèrent et descendirent sur la piste, laissant moins d'espace aux champions.

Deux heures plus tard, Harmonie était attablée près du minibar, descendant une nouvelle Bierraubeurre. La fatigue et la chaleur commençaient à avoir raison d'elle et elle sentait son maquillage commencer à couler.

La brune surveillait Ginny, en train de se déchaîner à un mètre de Neville, se défoulant en dépensant son énergie.

Presque blasée, Harmonie ouvrit une autre bouteille pour se rafraîchir, lorsque Théodore Nott vint la voir, un air intéressé sur le visage.

- Potter, cria t-il pour se faire entendre, alors que l'orchestre jouait à faire trembler les vitres et que des centaines d'étudiants hurlaient comme des fans hystériques, j'ai une affaire à te proposer. Une info en échange d'une alliance.

La brune leva les sourcils, intéressée, avant d'observer Ginny qui s'amusait toujours autant, tandis que Hermione n'avait toujours pas lâché Krum.

- Je t'écoute, reprit-elle en se servant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bouteille.

- Pas ici, répliqua t-il en montrant Daphne et Pansy qui discutaient à quelques mètres, servies par le barman. Je vais aux toilettes situées dans le couloir des cachots, retrouve-moi là-bas dans dix minutes si tu es intéressée.

Harmonie lui fit un signe de la tête, indiquant qu'elle avait compris. Elle finit sa bouteille et quitta la Grande Salle, en raison d'un besoin urgent.

Quelques minutes après, elle se dirigeait vers le couloir des cachots, lorsqu'elle sentit violemment sa tête tourner. Le sentiment était indescriptible, alors qu'elle avançait en se collant au mur, ayant l'impression qu'elle allait vomir d'un instant à l'autre. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes ne la portaient plus et que ses paupières se fermaient par intermittence.

Harmonie s'effondra à quelques pas de Nott, qui sourit en faisant disparaître le tube de drogue qu'il gardait dans sa poche.

La brune se sentait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, alors qu'elle luttait pour rester éveillée. Lorsque Nott s'enferma avec elle dans un placard, elle marmonna faiblement pour qu'il la laisse.

Elle ne fut pas non plus capable de crier lorsqu'il fit sauter les boutons de son chemisier, pas plus qu'elle ne put lutter lorsqu'il baissa le pantalon immaculé qu'elle portait.

_« Harmonie Potter pouvait facilement être considérée comme bisexuelle de nature, n'ayant jamais été contrainte à la normalité du fait de son absence d'éducation sociale classique. Elle considérait sans doute les relations sexuelles comme un moyen d'amusement et de plaisir, autant que dans un but de procréation. Seulement, la douloureuse expérience de ce viol par Nott a eu un profond impact sur son esprit fragile, la poussant à refuser toute expérience avec un homme. Inconsciemment, elle a associé le coït avec une menace et cet événement explique son orientation sexuelle affichée et assumée. »_

_Professeur A.J. Harley, docteur en psychiatrie et en sciences du comportement chez l'adolescent, _Essai sur le refoulement chez les adolescents mentalement instables, _Presses Universitaires de L'Académie de Hautes Etudes Magiques de Cambridge, 2009._


End file.
